Gentlemen sorciers
by Damoiselle Suzan
Summary: Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Trente leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations... Bienvenue dans l'aristocratie sorcière ! - HP/SR HG/TN SB/DM
1. Leçon numéro un

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA** : Bonjour à tous et re-re-re bienvenue dans cette fiction !

Il m'aura fallu presque dix ans pour écrire cette histoire, la relire, la modifier et finalement vous la livrer telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Cette fiction a commencé en 2010 et la version de départ était un poil décevante à la relecture et surtout, peu construite. En un mot comme en cent, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Dans les premières versions, tous les couples étaient formés par la magie veela ce qui nous éloignait beaucoup de l'atmosphère que je souhaitais rendre in fine. Si cela vous intéresse, la version originale Improbable n'est pas sorcier est disponible sur mon profil pour encore quelques temps.

De fait, et comme vous allez le voir, ce côté de l'histoire a été épurée pour laisser la place à une intrigue que j'espère plus consistante. Les premiers chapitres se ressemblent (disons les cinq premiers) avant que l'intrigue ne change radicalement.

Quelques petits pré-requis avant de commencer la lecture : Sirius et Remus sont en vie dans cette fiction ainsi que Nymphadora Tonks et Fred Weasley, entendu que leur mort a été vécue comme une aberration personnelle. Et comme l'imaginaire est le lieu où personne ne meurt jamais…

* * *

 **Leçon n'°1 : De l'utilisation des contrats d'alliance**

Harry descendit l'escalier du 12, Square Grimmaurd, terriblement mal à l'aise dans sa robe de sorcier en taffetas bleue nuit rehaussée de surpiqûres en or. Outre la peur de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe un peu trop longue – merci Sirius – il se savait en retard. En effet, son parrain l'attendait en bas, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant son filleul dans la tenue de Lord que son père avait à peine eu le temps de porter. Lui-même arborait une superbe robe de sorcier aux armoiries de la famille Black. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement au moins Sirius n'avait pas l'air agacé de son retard.

\- Harry, es-tu prêt ? Demanda son parrain avec une voix terriblement haut perché. Nous devons arriver à temps pour entendre Neville annoncer ses fiançailles chez Lady Londubat, finit Sirius, imitant à la perfection Lady Greengrass, la pire des commères que ce monde ait connu. Sans exagération.

\- Oui, je suis prêt, annonça le jeune homme avec un sourire, passant mécaniquement le revers de sa main sur sa robe pour la lisser.

Sirius lui sourit, constatant avec fierté les progrès effectués par son protégé. Après avoir passé ses ASPICs de justesse, le jeune homme avait récupéré la fortune et le titre de la famille Potter pour financer l'effort de guerre. Aujourd'hui le Survivant était devenu le Sauveur et si Harry se serait bien passé du titre, le reste de la population sorcière en était ravie. Persuadé que le passage de son parrain derrière le voile n'était pas une fatalité, il avait employé sa célébrité ainsi que ses connexions avec le Ministère de l'après-guerre pour financer des recherches sur cet artefact magique.

Les Langues de Plomb avaient ainsi pu découvrir le purgatoire que proposait cet objet, dont la fonction était soudain devenue plus claire. L'Arche permettait de se débarrasser des sorciers puissants ou encombrants, les bannissant dans un espace où le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon et où l'ennui n'était pas un vain mot.

Ramener Sirius Black de l'Arche avait pris pratiquement quatre mois, pendant lesquels Harry avait assisté aux différents procès d'après guerre, tout en visitant les amis et les familles des blessés ou des disparus. Le retour de son parrain avait métamorphosé le jeune homme. La chute récente du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait laissé des traces dans toutes les institutions du monde magique. Harry s'était senti dépassé par la tâche qui attendait Lord Potter.

Sirius, blanchi à la capture de Pettigrow, avait lui-même récupéré la fortune et les titres de la famille Black afin d'instruire son filleul sur le fonctionnement de la société à laquelle il appartenait. Les cours de gestion, d'étiquette, histoire et de politique étaient devenus leur quotidien depuis quelques temps, tentant de combler les lacunes qu'une éducation moldue avait créées. Aucune apparition publique n'avait été effectuée jusqu'à ce que le Survivant soit un Lord Potter correct, selon les appréciations d'Andromeda. Cette dernière avait été transfigurée par le retour de son cousin et la réintégration dans la famille Black. Sa fille et elle avaient vu leurs difficultés quotidiennes se dissoudre avec le soutien de Lord Black. Le projet de Sirius était d'établir son filleul et de jouer le rôle qu'on lui avait toujours refusé. Il introduirait Harry en société et l'aiderait à construire des alliances mais également à pérenniser l'influence et les biens de la famille Potter.

Le Ministère de la Magie l'avait réhabilité publiquement et dédommager grassement de cette monumentale erreur judicaire. Tous ces évènements faisaient d'Harry et de son parrain les meilleurs partis de l'aristocratie sorcière anglaise. Sirius en était bien conscient et il allait surveiller les intérêts de son filleul de près.

Alors qu'ils montaient dans la calèche, il lui fit un sourire en le prévenant :

\- N'oublie pas les leçons d'Andromeda. Si tu rencontres un noble, on doit d'abord saluer la personne en utilisant son titre avant d'engager une discussion. C'est une question de respect. On pourrait te provoquer en duel pour un outrage pareil, insista Lord Black un demi sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on provoquerait en duel le terrible Survivant, le Sorcier le plus puissant du monde sans compter l'Homme au sourire le plus charmeur d'après Sorcière Hebdo ? Ironisa le Survivant en souriant.

\- Non, répondit Sirius dans un rire. Mais sait-on jamais ? Je préfère prévenir que guérir.

\- Et depuis quand ? Lança Harry goguenard.

\- Depuis...

Le regard du sorcier se fit fuyant et Harry s'en voulut d'avoir poussé son parrain à se remémorer cette terrible expérience. L'Arche était un souvenir horrible pour l'homme. Il revivait sans cesse ses erreurs passées que ce soit avec ses amis ou même Harry. Lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à le sortir de là, Sirius n'avait plus jamais été le même. Une scissure de plus était présente dans son regard et son comportement était moins téméraire mais toujours aussi loufoque.

-… Mais passons. Toute l'aristocratie sorcière sera à cette soirée. Neville a pu reprendre le titre de son père à sa majorité puisque celui-ci... n'est plus en état de l'assumer. Maintenant qu'il a reçu la fortune et les titres de sa famille, il peut faire sa demande en mariage. Toi aussi tu devras en faire une dans quelques temps. A moins que tu ne préfères te faire harceler…

\- Merci j'ai donné, répliqua Harry, ses yeux verts pétillants.

Il avait reçu des tonnes de lettres d'admiratrices et d'admirateurs pour le demander en mariage. La moitié de ses propositions étaient intéressées uniquement par le statut du Sauveur, la seconde par le rang et la fortune des Potter.

\- De plus, reprit Harry, je ne serai pas le seul à me faire aborder... Vous n'échapperez pas à l'Honorable Daphnée Greengrass, Lord Black.

\- Croyez-vous Lord Potter ?

\- Absolument !

Des rires retentirent alors que la calèche atterrissait devant le Manoir de campagne de la famille Londubat. Neville lui-même vint les accueillir les attirant dans une étreinte fraternelle puis se reprit :

\- Sirius, Harry, je suis ravi que vous ayez répondu à mon invitation et de votre présence ce soir.

\- C'est un plaisir Neville, répondit Harry dans un sourire.

\- La salle de réception vous attend derrière moi. Je suis désolé mais le devoir m'appelle, s'excusa leur ami en avisant des sorciers et sorcières entrer dans sa propriété. Nous nous reverrons durant la soirée.

Neville prit congé en un sourire et les deux Lords avancèrent jusqu'à la salle indiquée. Elle était superbement décorée : le mariage parfait entre la sobriété anglaise et l'élégance que requérait un pareil évènement. Les invités se déplaçaient çà et là commentant le décor et patientant avant de passer à la salle à manger.

A peine entrés, Sirius se fit aborder par la jeune Daphnée Greengrass qui souhaitait l'entretenir. Harry lui fit un sourire moqueur mais continua d'avancer tranquillement parmi la foule, en quête d'une relation à saluer. Il se fit arrêter par un groupe de trois personnes au détour d'un fauteuil.

\- Lord Potter, susurra une voix qu'il connaissait bien, ravi de vous voir à cette superbe réception.

\- Lord Prince, Lord Malefoy, Honorable Malefoy, ravi de vous revoir, les salua Harry en tentant de conserver un visage neutre.

Devant lui se tenaient les trois personnes qu'il avait le plus détesté après Voldemort lui-même : Severus Rogue, Drago et Lucius Malefoy. Harry se demanda pendant un instant comment cette soirée pourrait être pire. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses pour sa première parution en public mais pas à une telle embuscade.

Il savait pourtant tout ce que ces trois hommes avaient fait pour leur cause. Severus Rogue avait été un espion pendant des années. Lucius et Drago Malefoy s'en étaient tirés grâce aux témoignages de son ancien professeur de potions et du sien.

Aujourd'hui il était revenu de la guerre et ses rancœurs n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il avait analysé tout ce qui avait pu se passer pendant le conflit avec son parrain, Andromeda et un psychomage. Il avait remercié Drago dans une lettre interminable de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé lors de cette terrible soirée – sans jamais avoir eu le courage de lui envoyer. Il avait payé la dette qu'il avait envers eux en leur évitant la prison, ils étaient quittes. En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait aucunement envie de feindre un intérêt poli en attendant de pouvoir couper court.

Il nota néanmoins les regards que coulaient Drago dans toutes les directions, se tenant sur le qui vive. La guerre avait laissé ses traces sur tout le monde et il s'admonesta à plus de patience en voyant le visage d'ordinaire si composé de son vis-à-vis agité de légers tics.

Sirius aperçut son filleul dans une situation inextricable. Décelant un danger potentiel dans cette rencontre, il s'excusa auprès de l'Honorable Greengrass et slaloma gracieusement entre les fauteuils en chintz du salon de réception. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment que ces Serpentards de malheur viennent taquiner son filleul, il pourrait avoir la mauvaise idée de transformer cette soirée en évènement potterien. Si c'était le cas, il n'osait imaginer les remontrances d'Andromeda sur le sujet. Elle pouvait se montrer aussi implacable que feue sa mère lorsqu'elle le désirait. Il se plaça à la droite de son filleul et esquissa un sourire de façade.

\- Bonsoir Lord Black, enchaîna Lucius Malefoy suite à la subite présence de Sirius.

\- Bonsoir Lord Malefoy, Lord Prince. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre conversation ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie, assez subtile pour qu'une personne n'ayant pas été élevée dans ce milieu ne l'entende.

\- Je dois demander une faveur à votre filleul, Lord Potter, émit Lucius Malefoy en gardant un visage implacable.

\- Laquelle je vous prie ?

\- La famille Malefoy et la famille Black ont un contrat d'alliance et ce, depuis de nombreuses générations. Chaque famille s'engage à choisir un époux ou une épouse de l'autre lignée pour peu que l'individu soit d'un rang convenable et sans attache antérieure. Dans ce but, nous avons pris contact avec Lord Potter, comme il se doit, pour faire part de nos intentions et organiser une entrevue. Nous venons requérir un nouveau partenaire.

Sirius encaissa l'information sans rien laisser paraître et remercia pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'éducation des Black. Sa mère était peut être une horrible mégère mais elle lui avait appris à acquérir un masque et des manières en société qui permettaient de sauver ce genre de situations. Ainsi Lucius Malefoy souhaitait marier son héritier dans la famille Black. Les informations relatives à son arbre généalogique jaillirent dans son esprit, lui permettant d'analyser rapidement à qui Lucius destinait son fils. Seule sa petite cousine Dora pouvait être d'un rang assez élevé pour être considérée.

\- Une personne a-t-elle votre préférence ? S'enquit Sirius, tentant d'en apprendre plus.

\- En effet, acquiesça Lucius Malefoy. Vous, Lord Black.

Harry essayant de contenir son choc mais ses oreilles devinrent furieusement rouges. Lord Prince dans sa tenue guindée avait l'air d'avoir gobé un citron. Drago lorgnait le sol comme s'il n'était pas question de son éventuel mariage. Sirius, quant à lui, se maîtrisa mieux, sourit aux trois Serpentards assemblés et répondit :

\- Bien. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas prendre le thé dans notre maison londonienne ? Demain après-midi, cela vous conviendrez-t-il ?

Pendant qu'il fixait ce rendez-vous, il fit apparaître un parchemin indiquant l'adresse du Square Grimmaurd.

\- Absolument, acquiesça le sorcier blond en prenant le morceau de papier que lui tendait Lord Black. Cette adresse est la vôtre je suppose ?

\- En effet. La maison est sous Fidelitas. Comme je suis le représentant de ma propre famille et que Lord Potter sera mon témoin direct, je vous attendrai demain. Sur ce Messieurs, bonne soirée.

Il prit Harry par la manche et l'emmena vers la salle à manger du Manoir Londubat où le repas serait bientôt servi. Il essaya de paraître moins déstabilisé qu'il ne l'était et pourtant il avait l'impression de s'être pris une enclume dans la figure. Avisant un serveur, il se saisit d'un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et le but d'une traite. Conscient qu'un second n'améliorerait pas son état, il se planta devant le plan de table afin de repérer leurs sièges.

\- Sirius qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Son parrain mit quelques secondes à réagir à la question ce qui acheva d'inquiéter Harry. Il était conscient qu'une tuile de la taille du Pays de Galles venait de s'écraser sur leur tête. Néanmoins toute cette histoire lui paraissait tellement improbable qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sirius finit par se ressaisir. Ils s'assirent tous deux le long de la grande table en attendant l'arrivée des autres invités. Il se pencha vers son filleul pour que leur conversation reste discrète :

\- Tu te souviens de mon explication sur les us et coutumes des sorciers aristocrates ? Interrogea Sirius.

Se doutant que la question était purement rhétorique, il encouragea tout de même son parrain en hochant la tête.

\- Bien, il suffit de savoir que dans la haute noblesse et parmi les familles dites « sacrées » siégeant au Magenmagot de nombreuses alliances ont été réalisées. Comme Andromeda a du te le préciser il en existe vingt-huit recensées dans le livre de Teignous Nott, auxquelles tu peux ajouter huit autres qui sont arrivées un siècle plus tard au Conseil des sorciers. Souvent tombés en désuétude, ces contrats obligent les familles à certaines actions : de protection vis-à-vis d'une Maison moins importante, de non agression pour entériner la fin d'un conflit ou encore de mariage entre les membres des deux clans concernés. A l'époque où ces contrats été respectés et donc monnaie courante, la famille Black comptait non moins d'une trentaine de membres en lignées directes, portant le nom et sous l'autorité du chef de famille et plus d'une centaine en lignées indirectes, adultérines ou encore affiliées. Tout cela pour te dire que ma famille était puissante et respectée dans ce milieu et qu'en l'espace de deux décennies nous avons perdu la quasi-totalité des membres en lignées directes.

\- C'est pour cela que ces contrats ne sont plus respectés ? Faute de membres ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit Sirius en chuchotant rapidement. Les années de guerre n'ont pas aidé à la fécondité et même s'il est tabou chez les sorciers d'agresser les femmes depuis les chasses aux sorcières, la guerre ne les a pas épargnées. Nous sommes à l'origine peu féconds dans ce genre de familles : les liens consanguins ont affaibli notre sang. Nous le savons aujourd'hui grâce aux importations moldues mais à l'époque cela ne posait aucun problème de marier des cousins.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Reprit Harry d'une voix peu assurée.

Le silence se fit entre eux. Sirius réfléchissait à sa prochaine déclaration et Harry s'empêchait de façon méritoire de vociférer tout ce qu'il savait. Le jeune homme décidait de mettre en application un concept récemment appris – prendre sur soi. Il avait jugé la chose absurde peu de temps auparavant mais en voyait à présent l'utilité. Faire un scandale lors de la soirée de fiançailles de Neville n'était _pas_ l'idée du siècle.

\- On a marié des cousins, parfois même des frères et des sœurs pour garder les héritages et surtout un sang aussi _pur_ que possible. Les mariages homosexuels s'ils ne sont pas encouragés ne sont pas déconseillés ou mal vus dans la société sorcière : il y a eu des époques ou notre seuil de population a été si critique que nous avons du faire des aménagements légaux. Deux hommes peuvent se marier, ils engendrent à l'aide d'une femme, généralement mariée également, liée à la famille grâce à des procédés magiques ou naturels. Ainsi une femme pouvait enfanter pour plusieurs lignées et les Maisons perduraient à travers les siècles. Note, ça n'a pas vraiment arrangé notre histoire de consanguinité.

Harry pressentit que la tuile qui venait d'échouer dans leurs vies était finalement de la taille du continent européen entier. Il avait le même pressentiment lorsque Voldemort préparait un mauvais coup, c'est dire. La mine de Sirius confirma son impression et il attendit que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête.

\- Sirius arrête de te perdre dans les détails, que cela signifie-t-il pour nous ?

\- Si Lucius veut marier son fils dans la famille Black, je n'ai aucun pouvoir de l'en empêcher. Il existe deux membres qui peuvent convenir en l'occurrence : Dora Tonks et moi. Si Lucius m'a choisi c'est que sa famille est dans une position politique délicate depuis la fin de la guerre, mais je ne saurais pas te dire ce qu'il a derrière la tête avant les négociations pour le contrat de fiançailles.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu envisages sérieusement de te lier à vie avec un Malefoy ! Se récria vivement Harry. Drago Malefoy ! Le sorcier le plus couard au monde, sans compter mon ennemi personnel à l'école !

\- Baisse d'un ton, rétorqua Lord Black en voyant des personnes s'asseoir deux sièges plus loin. Je n'ai pas le choix. En reprenant les titres de ma famille, j'ai également fait serment de respecter les alliances et contrats en cours. Je ne peux casser une alliance sans un outrage valable et je dois remplir les obligations sous peine d'être destitué de mes biens, banni de ma propre famille et spolié de ma magie, fus-je le Lord en titre.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. La situation allait de mal en pis.

\- Je te signale que ce n'est pas toi qui es bloqué avec lui, c'est moi. Alors tu vas me mettre de côté vos rivalités ridicules…

\- Ridicules ? Chuchota furieusement le jeune homme. Je trouve ça fort de café de la part d'un homme qui se bat toujours contre son ennemi de jeunesse ! Attends que je sois marié à Rogue, on verra ce que tu en diras !

\- Merlin t'en préserve Harry, soupira le sorcier dépité. Je serai peut être lié à vie avec lui, sans aucune possibilité de recul, mais ce pourrait être également une chance…

Apercevant le nombre d'invités qui s'installaient auprès d'eux, Sirius reprit doucement :

\- Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment et le lieu pour en parler. Nous verrons cela tout à l'heure d'accord ?

Harry n'eut pas le choix. Il fit abstraction de la nouvelle, reportant à plus tard l'heure des explications. Les invités étaient quasiment tous attablés et son voisin de droite avait décidé de l'entretenir sur son désir de carrière. Une fois tous les invités installés, Neville prit possession de sa chaire. Il se leva et déclara :

\- Ladys et Lords, Mesdames et Messieurs, Miss et Honorables, je suis heureux de votre présence à ma table en cette soirée.

Une salve d'applaudissements polis répondit à sa déclaration.

\- Cette invitation avait deux raisons d'être : passer une agréable soirée en votre compagnie pour fêter le solstice et vous annoncez mes fiançailles avec Miss Hannah Abbot. Nous nous marierons d'ici la fin de l'année et j'espère que chacun de vous pourra être présent…

Un véritable engouement se fit sentir dans les applaudissements et la jeune fiancée se mit à rougir subitement tandis que son père, Lord Bertram Abbot se levait pour recueillir les félicitations de la tablée.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon appétit, finit Neville avant de se rasseoir et de crouler à son tour sous les éloges.

Harry était heureux pour son ancien camarade de dortoir. Il leur souhaitait tout le bonheur que la vie pouvait leur apporter. Neville l'avait énormément aidé en maintenant la résistance à Poudlard à ses côtés puis en lui expliquant comment injecter une partie de la fortune Potter dans l'effort de guerre. Il avait été le trésorier, le confident, la personne patiente qui avait commencé à débroussailler et à peindre un portrait de la société dans laquelle il allait vivre. Neville avait été un véritable ami. Harry était heureux qu'il ait pu trouver l'apaisement avec Hannah après leurs adolescences chaotiques.

Une fois les assiettes garnies, son voisin de droite – un cousin des Greengrass et des Malefoy à il ne savait combien de degrés – mangeait trop pour parler, Sirius tenait une conversation avec une des nombreuses filles de Lady Selwyn à sa gauche, Harry put écouter les commentaires qu'avaient suscité la nouvelle à loisir.

\- Augusta a fait les choses en grand, elle a invité tous les gens de bonne naissance... De plus Harry Potter et Sirius Black sont présents. Ce sont des amis personnels de Lord Londubat, pépia la première commère, Isla Shafiq.

\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il se marierait avec la parente des Malefoy, la jeune Luna Lovegood, ajouta la seconde, qu'Harry ne reconnut pas.

\- Oh non, la pauvre fille est tellement _lunatique_ – pour ne pas dire dérangée, grinça Lady Shafiq, qu'elle ne saurait pas tenir une maison même si les Lovegood ont encore quelques biens. De toute façon, il est apparent que ce n'est pas un mariage arrangé. La fiancée n'a aucun titre et même si son père siège au Magenmagot, elle n'a pas de fortune propre. Les Abbot ont fourni à l'effort de guerre et il ne leur reste pratiquement plus rien. On ne peut pas parler d'une véritable _mésalliance_ , mais… Elle devra être à la hauteur, devenir une Lady n'est pas donnée à toutes...

Harry regarda autour de la table, seules les familles respectables et de « bonne naissance » étaient présentes : des Lords et leur famille comme les Malefoy, les Macmillan, les Flint, les Nott, les Parkinson, les Greengrass ainsi que les représentant des Prince, des Potter et des Black. Les trente six familles siégeant au Magenmagot – ou plutôt celles dont les lignées n'ont pas été éteintes par deux guerres successives – et une bonne partie des représentants du Ministère, si Harry jaugeait bien les personnes attablées.

Puis venaient la haute bourgeoisie comme les Zabini mais aussi les Zeller, les MacLaggen et tant d'autres... Tout le gratin était là, les riches et ceux qui essayaient de paraître ainsi. Les nobles, les Sang-Purs, certains Sang-Mêlés pour les convenances… Augusta s'était donnée du mal pour que la société accepte ce mariage. Des fiançailles moins cérémonieuses avaient eu lieu en privé, et Harry avait pu féliciter comme il se devait son ami. Sa présence à un tel événement permettrait d'accréditer la position du jeune couple – d'autant que c'était sa première apparition publique depuis la chute du Lord Noir. Il le savait et en était ravi pour eux.

Harry retint un soupir en sentant des dizaines de regards sur sa nuque. Il était la visée de quasiment toutes les jeunes filles à marier de la réception, ce qui le rendait quelque peu nerveux.

La fin de la soirée arriva vite. Sirius se leva, Harry dans son sillage, pour rejoindre Neville dès que les digestifs furent servis afin de le féliciter une nouvelle fois. Ils l'étreignirent et saluèrent Hannah, les assurant de leur présence au mariage. La calèche arriva et ils purent enfin refermer la porte du grand monde, se détendre et se parler à cœur ouvert. Après quelques instants de silence que chacun tira à profit, Sirius se lança :

\- Je t'écoute Harry...

Ce fut le mot de trop pour le jeune homme qui avait réussi à se contenir – et plutôt bien – durant toute la soirée. L'improbabilité de la chose lui revint en pleine tête et il se mit à vociférer dans la voiture libérant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle.

\- Je ne comprends pas Sirius, tu viens d'apprendre que tu seras lié, peut être à vie à un Malefoy, bordel ! Et tu ne réagis même pas. Tu prends cela comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais c'est Malefoy ! Lui et sa famille sont nos ennemis depuis toujours ! S'ils sont là c'est parce que Rogue a témoigné en leur faveur et que j'ai eu le malheur de faire pareil !

\- Harry, surveille ton langage, l'enjoignit son parrain en décidant de lui parler d'autre chose le temps qu'il digère la nouvelle. Tu ne peux plus parler comme ça maintenant que tu es Lord Potter. Ta famille a entretenu son prestige grâce à chacun de ses descendants. Tu as cette responsabilité maintenant, dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- La famille ?! Il s'agit bien d'elle ! Sirius ! Je te parle d'avenir, d'amour et tu me parles de mon langage ?!

\- Arrête Harry ! Coupa son parrain plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Je connais les Malefoy, s'ils sont venus nous voir c'est qu'ils sont sûrs de leur fait. Je jetterai un coup d'œil sur le contrat d'alliance, mais je ne doute pas qu'il soit…

\- Pardon ? demanda Harry d'un ton stupéfait. Tu leur fais confiance ?

\- Non Harry, je ne fais pas confiance à Lucius Malefoy pour ma vie ou la tienne, mais c'est un père et comme ressortissant d'une famille de sang-pur, il a les intérêts de son héritier à cœur. S'il a demandé ma main – celle du Lord en titre – et non celle de ma cousine c'est qu'il y a une raison. Il cherche à obtenir pour son fils un avancement social, élément compréhensible depuis que la fin de la guerre a ruiné leur influence politique et financière. Cependant il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

\- Comme le fait que ce soit ton cousin par exemple ? Ironisa Harry avec un sourire mauvais.

\- En fait, si je me souviens bien, je suis son grand-cousin, nous sommes liés par ma mère qui était la sœur de son grand-père, répondit son parrain d'une petite voix.

\- Sirius !

\- Navré, mais la consanguinité n'est pas un argument pour empêcher les mariages aristocrates malheureusement. Nous sommes plus éloignés que bien des couples dans ma famille à travers les siècles, en étant cousins issus de germain. Nous sommes liés au sixième degré, ayant un bisaïeul en commun.

\- Trop aimable de ta part de défendre ta future union, cingla Harry.

Un silence s'étira dans l'intimité de la calèche. Lord Black commença à angoisser, même s'il ne laissait rien filtrer sur son visage. Les hurlements, il y était habitué. Le mauvaise humeur, les dénégations, tout cela était l'apanage des Potter lorsqu'une situation ne tournait pas à leur avantage mais le silence, Sirius ne savait pas qu'Harry pouvait se taire.

\- Harry, ça va ? Questionna-t-il, inquiet.

\- Ca me scie une jambe mais j'ai l'habitude... Ricana le Sauveur.

Ils atteignirent le Manoir Black dans un calme absolu qui annonçait une tempête potterienne de la plus belle eau selon son parrain. Une fois le seuil franchi, Harry alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et comme tout bon jeune homme énergique qui se respecte, il claqua la porte.

Sirius soupira. _Il s'y fera... enfin peut être._

* * *

 **Petit point étiquette :** Au Royaume Uni d'après ce que j'ai compris les filles des earls (comtes) sont appelées Lady + leur prénom tandis que les fils ont le titre de courtoisie « Honorable ». Les fils aînés des ducs peuvent être appelé Lord + un titre moins important que celui de leur père, tandis que les cadets peuvent avoir Lord + prénom.

Bref partant du principe qu'on n'attache pas la famille à une terre dans le monde magique mais à un clan, une magie et un sang, il existe des Lord + Nom de famille, et les héritiers du titre de façon général sont appelés « Honorables » qu'ils soient filles ou garçons. Les autres sont appelés par Lord ou Lady + leur prénom. Exemple de la famille de Daphnée Greegrass dont elle est l'héritière : l'Honorable Daphnée Greegrass et Lady Astoria, ses parents sont Lord et Lady Greengrass. Si Astoria se marie à un homme en dessous de sa condition sociale elle gardera son titre de jeune fille. En revanche si elle se marie à un Lord, elle prendra le nom de famille de celui-ci. Quant à Daphnée, elle deviendra Lady Greengrass à la mort de son père et transmettra le titre à l'un de ses enfants, son mari étant considéré comme Consort Greengrass – titre qu'il ajoutera à ceux qu'il possède déjà s'il en a. Exemple : Lord Travers, Consort Greengrass et Lady Greengrass-Travers – elle ne sera que Consort si son contrat de mariage l'y autorise. Vu que la société sorcière est un poil rétrograde, elle ne le sera pas automatiquement.

* * *

J'espère que la lecture vous a plue. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé de ce « petit » chapitre de 10 pages et 5000 signes… (déjà !)

Comment trouvez vous Harry ? Et Sirius ? Que se cache-t-il derrière cette demande ?

La suite au prochain chapitre ! Publication à prévoir chaque semaine – le lundi pour bien commencer la semaine.


	2. Leçon numéro deux

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA :** Bonjour et bienvenue dans ce second chapitre !

Livré en temps et en heure comme promis - je dois avouer que je suis ridiculement fière de pouvoir respecter mes deadlines sur FFnet pour une fois, en presque onze ans d'écriture... Mais passons ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu/commenté/ajouté en favoris, merci aux anciens d'être revenus et aux nouveaux de découvrir cette fiction. Je suis ravie de lire vos commentaires et cela ne donne que plus d'énergie pour la relecture des chapitres.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et on se retrouve plus bas...

* * *

 **Leçon n°2 : L'art et la manière d'obtenir ce que l'on désire**

Severus Rogue était ébahi - ce qui se traduisait chez lui par une légère inclinaison du sourcil gauche et un écart de quelques millimètres entre ses deux lèvres. Ce fait était d'autant plus étrange et improbable lorsqu'on connaissait ses accointances avec les deux mages les plus puissants mais également les plus mégalomanes, manipulateurs et sadiques du siècle. Après plusieurs années passées à leurs services, il pensait que plus rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'étonner. Preuve en était faite que si et à en croire le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce, Lucius et Drago devaient être dans le même état que lui.

Severus se remémora ce qui l'avait amené en ce lieu précis où une potion d'un bleu nuit particulièrement délicat formait les lettres de l'un des mégalomanes susnommés.

Trois mois auparavant son plus vieil ami l'avant contacté pour lui demander de venir en urgence à Malefoy Hall. Inquiet pour son filleul, Lord Prince s'était précipité, chargé de sa mallette de potions, dans la cheminée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Lucius ne le conduisit pas à la chambre de Drago, mais à celle de sa femme.

Narcissa Malefoy était belle, racée et élégante. Le maître des potions ne l'avait pas aperçue depuis la chute du Seigneur Noir. En effet, son contrat de mariage la liait si étroitement aux actions de Lucius aux yeux de la loi que son destin dépendait de celui de son mari. Elle ne pouvait être légalement tenue responsable de crimes commis et le procès n'ayant pas épargné Drago et Lucius en tant que représentants mâles de la famille Malefoy ne l'avait pas touchée elle. Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Lady Malefoy en dehors de superbes soirées mondaines où elle se plaçait à la droite de Lucius. Même alors ils avaient rarement entretenu une discussion de plus de cinq minutes sur des sujets superficiels.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, Severus se figea sous le choc. Il ne restait pas grand-chose de la grande dame de la haute société à laquelle il était habitué. Dépeignée, Narcissa était allongée en travers de son lit, les yeux clos.

\- Lucius que se passe-t-il ? Grinça le maître de potions entre ses dents.

\- Peux tu l'examiner s'il te plait ? Nous en parlerons après, répondit Lucius en s'asseyant sur une bergère couleur crème.

Severus sortit sa baguette et lança quelques sortilèges de diagnostic. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face aux résultats. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers son ami qui le conduisit sans un mot à la bibliothèque.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Lucius ? S'enquit Severus, après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira le sorcier, le visage défait. Pourrais-tu réaliser une potion de révélation ?

\- Certes mais…

\- Nous prendrons les décisions qui s'imposeront après.

\- Bien.

Trois mois plus tard la potion était prête, le résultat sous leurs yeux. Les décisions devaient s'imposer d'elles-mêmes.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy était assis à son bureau, le regard vague posé sur sa collection de porcelaine de Limoges. D'ordinaire cette vue le rassérénait, la collection ayant appartenue à sa mère, terrassée trop jeune d'une maladie méconnue. Aujourd'hui ce ne fut pas le cas et son appréhension augmenta en entendant son héritier effleurer la porte de son bureau.

\- Entre Drago, émit-il en se déplaçant vers la cheminée et les deux fauteuils gigognes qui meublaient le reste de la pièce.

Le jeune homme entra, inspirant l'odeur typique du bureau de son père. Il l'avait senti des dizaines de fois enfant et la nostalgie accompagnait toujours cette senteur particulière. Il prit place dans l'un des sièges désignés par son père, attendant qu'il engage la conversation.

\- Je t'ai demandé de venir car j'ai un problème, expliqua Lucius à son héritier. Un problème de taille comme tu le sais. Plusieurs solutions s'offrent à nous et je voudrais ton sentiment sur cette affaire.

\- Bien père, répondit le Serpentard en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

Lucius prit le temps de s'asseoir, se plaçant face à son fils, son regard rencontrant les orbes bleus, typiques des Malefoy.

\- Je ne peux rester marier à Narcissa, cette situation est terriblement volatile et dangereuse pour tout le monde, pour notre famille, pour notre nom - ou ce qu'il en reste. La séparation n'existant pas dans nos coutumes comme tu le sais, je vais demander la dissolution de notre mariage.

\- Comment comptez-vous y arriver ? S'enquit Drago d'une voix égale.

\- Un vice de procédure, ta mère n'est pas une Black. Je l'ai su après les tests de filiation réalisés à ta naissance. Elle-même n'est peut être pas au courant.

\- A qui appartient-elle alors ?

\- Ignatus Prewett, le beau-frère de Cygnus Black. Je vais aller demander réparation à l'actuel Lord Prewett.

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration. Lucius ne cilla pas pour tenter de percer le masque impénétrable que son fils avait placé sur sa figure. Il ne savait quoi lui dire, les conséquences de tout cela seraient terribles et l'héritier Malefoy allait les prendre de plein fouet. Il savait que son fils lui faisait confiance inconditionnellement, la guerre avait affranchi les dernières barrières entre eux si elles existaient. L'associer à ses questionnements avaient été le seul moyen pour Lucius d'être sûr de faire _la bonne chose_ pour une fois.

\- Je suppute que je perdrais tout, annonça platement Drago.

\- Si l'annulation est prononcée, le mariage et les fruits qu'il a donnés ne seront pas considérés. Tu ne seras plus l'héritier légitime de notre Maison. Je te reconnaitrai mais tu ne pourras prétendre qu'au titre de bâtard de la famille Malefoy. Tu devras prendre le nom de Bonnefoi, porté par tous les enfants adultérins issus de notre famille, mais les terres et les biens qui t'ont été cédés à ta majorité resteront sous ta protection, en usufruit jusqu'à ton décès.

Drago inspira, son masque impassible se fendillant. Une crispation prit forme sur son visage et son père ouvrit les bras pour le serrer contre lui, dans un geste qu'ils avaient peu répété. Le corps de sa progéniture agité de soubresauts dans ses bras, Lucius se sentait déchiré. Pour le bien de sa famille, le sacrifice de son fils et héritier légitime était indispensable… Si le monde savait, les Malefoy ne s'en remettraient pas.

Le jeune homme se calma petit à petit réintégrant son costume, ses masques après s'être laissé aller dans les bras de son père. Il voulut s'excuser et son vis-à-vis le coupa :

\- Il y a peut être une autre solution.

* * *

La mâchoire de Drago se tendit. Il empêcha l'émotion qu'il ressentait de le trahir, contrôlant chaque muscle de son visage. Pourtant, une personne attentive aurait remarqué sa respiration coupée et la crispation de ses muscles.

Après la sortie de Lord Potter et de Lord Black, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'unique héritier du titre et de la famille. Il ne put produire qu'un pâle sourire avant de dire :

\- Le sort en est jeté.

Ainsi, son mari serait Sirius Black. Il avait seulement une petite nuit et une minuscule matinée pour se préparer à l'affrontement qui aurait lieu demain après-midi au Manoir Black pour les négociations de son mariage.

En rejoignant la tablée pour les fiançailles de Neville Londubat, Drago s'admonesta. Il avait choisi ce chemin. Il pourrait aider sa famille, il en était capable. Certes, ce n'était pas sa façon de voir les choses. Jusqu'à il y a peu, il était destiné à devenir le futur Lord Malefoy. Toute son éducation l'avait préparé à cela : gérer ses biens, faire de la politique, valoriser le nom des Malefoy par chacune de ses actions. Aujourd'hui sa situation avait changé : bientôt il ne pourrait plus prétendre au statut d'héritier. Sa seule façon de rester dans les cercles qu'il côtoyait depuis l'enfance était de se marier dans son milieu. Il prenait donc la place peu agréable de la jeune épouse qu'il avait pensé choisir dans quelques années.

Sa famille étant la demandeuse de l'union, cela les placerait en situation de faiblesse face à Lord Black. Il espérait que le côté Gryffondor des Lords Potter et Black se ressentiraient dans la rédaction des contrats, sinon il perdrait peut être patience.

En s'installant entre Lady Astoria et son parrain, Drago décida de ne pas s'en faire. Il lui faudrait encore prendre sur lui demain, autant profiter de sa soirée. En effet, seuls son parrain et son père auraient voix au chapitre pour la négociation de son contrat. Lui devrait se taire en priant pour que tout se passe au mieux.

Drago dormit mal, se tournant sans cesse dans son lit à baldaquin. Il attendit toute la matinée de pouvoir se rendre au Manoir Black. Il ne rendit pas sa visite quotidienne à sa mère. Il l'oublia même et occupa la majorité de son temps entre colère, frustration et résignation. Il passa la journée dans un état nerveux lamentable, hurlant sur les elfes de maison et passant ses nerfs en volant sur son balai.

Il s'habilla avec soin, constituant un masque impénétrable sur son visage. Inspirant profondément, il rejoignit son parrain et son père dans le hall avant de transplaner pour le Manoir Black.

A peine avaient-ils posé un pied sur le trottoir du Square Grimmaurd qu'une imposante demeure se matérialisa sous leurs yeux entre le numéro 11 et le numéro 13. Severus ne fut pas surpris par cette vision qu'il avait expérimenté de nombreuses fois. Il nota néanmoins les changements apportés par le propriétaire pour rendre la façade du Manoir plus accueillante – la pierre avait été nettoyée, les hauts reliefs représentaient désormais une végétation stylisée et l'on pouvait voir à travers les baies neuves, de charmants rideaux.

Lucius sonna et attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte s'ouvre sur une elfe à la voix haut perchée :

\- Bonjour Messieurs, Lord Malefoy, Lord Prince et Honorable Malefoy. Mes maîtres sont ravis de vous accueillir, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Le petit elfe portait un joli uniforme de fonction, montrant clairement qu'il appartenait à une bonne maison. Il les conduisit au Salon où les deux Lords attendaient. Severus fut encore une fois étonné du changement de décor. Des cris n'avaient pas retenti, laissant penser que la dernière Lady Black avait été déménagée. La maison était décorée dans des tons chaleureux et confortables du plus pur style anglais. Les murs d'un beige doux et les meubles en bois donnaient une impression que le Manoir avait toujours été habité par le bon côté. L'aménagement des pièces avait été bouleversé pour laisser la place à des espaces plus grands et plus lumineux. Ils étaient reçus dans le salon d'apparat et celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec les salons antédiluviens des Maisons nobles.

Une piscine se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, élément qui surprit les invités – autant qu'un Malefoy et un Prince puissent se laisser aller à être bouche bée en public. Elle avait l'apparence d'une lubie correspondant à ce qu'ils savaient du propriétaire. Elle se trouvait sous une grande véranda et formait un sas entre le jardin entièrement replanté et la maison.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, les accueillit Lord Black dans une de ses robes d'atour.

La vision de Drago resta bloquée sur son futur fiancé, créant un léger malaise lors des salutations. Il n'avait pas été officiellement présenté à Sirius Black, il ne pouvait donc intervenir dans cette conversation – pas qu'une fois les présentations faites il soit plus convenable pour lui d'ouvrir la bouche. Il ne revint à la conversation que lorsque son père annonça d'une voix claire :

\- Lord Black, laissez-moi vous présenter mon fils l'Honorable Drago Lucius Malefoy.

\- Enchanté, répondit Sirius en inclinant le buste vers son futur fiancé.

L'Honorable Malefoy nota la profondeur de regard de son vis-à-vis. Plongeant dans les yeux de Sirius Black, il tenta de lire ses intentions sans y parvenir.

\- Installez-vous, continua leur hôte ne semblant pas remarquer le trouble du jeune homme, le thé va être servi.

Drago empêcha l'expression de ses émotions de marquer ses traits tout en essayant de se reprendre. Il avait conscience que sa récente émotivité était synonyme de stress avant tout. Il essaya de se raisonner tout en se concentrant sur la conversation qui avait lieu. Son avenir se jouait devant lui, ces négociations l'enchaineraient et il devait savoir quel marge de manœuvre il aurait une fois la situation entérinée.

\- Nous avons pu nous renseigner sur le contrat d'alliance entre nos familles, introduit protocolairement Lord Black. La situation correspond à tous les critères, comme vous l'aviez si justement évoqué. Quel sera votre témoin pour cette négociation ?

\- Lord Prince sera notre intermédiaire. Je suppose que Lord Potter est le vôtre ?

\- Assurément, répondit Sirius avec un visage quasiment impassible. Si vous voulez bien prendre place…

Une table ronde décorée d'une nappe aux motifs fleuris avait été dressée pour le thé. Les invités prirent place sur les fauteuils en velours et furent tous pourvus d'une délicieuse tasse de thé au jasmin et d'une assiette de mignardises. Son père attendit que chacun ait bu la moitié de sa tasse de thé avant de poser la question que tout le monde attendait :

\- Lord Black, vous connaissez les usages de notre société. Etant donné que vous êtes la famille dominante, que désirez-vous ?

Sirius appliqua alors les préceptes qui avaient fait la réputation de la noble et toujours pure famille Black lors des négociations : il attendit une longue minute avant de répondre. User les nerfs de l'adversaire était une pratique courante mais personne ne savait mieux le faire que l'héritier de la célèbre maison Black.

\- Nous avons analysé hier le contrat que nos familles ont pu conclure lors de précédents mariages. Je suppose que vous l'avez également étudié. Il nous semble tout à fait convenable cependant nous aimerions y apporter quelques petits ajustements.

Sirius fit apparaître un parchemin raturé en divers endroits. Drago vit la mâchoire de son père se crisper.

\- Lesquels ? Demanda d'un ton égal le patriarche de la famille Malefoy en faisant apparaître un parchemin et une plume pour noter les diverses modifications demandées.

\- La première modification est la suivante, énonça clairement Sirius, je veux inclure Harry Potter comme héritier de la fortune Black et de ses titres si l'Honorable Malefoy et moi-même venions à décéder et ceci, croyez le bien, dans le but de le protéger dans cette affaire. De même si nous produisons ou adoptions des enfants, je voudrais qu'Harry hérite de sa part de la fortune qui sera proportionnelle à celle que nous léguerons à chacun de nos descendants. Il ne sera cependant pas éligible aux titres, tout comme ses potentiels enfants.

Cette clause fit relever la tête de Drago pendant quelques secondes. Cette clause inédite spoliait purement et simplement toute sa possible descendance. La contrariété s'installa en lui. Il n'avait pas accepté le rôle de femme à marier pour s'entendre dire qu'il n'aurait même pas les mêmes droits. Potter était un Lord, pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'être doté ?

Il vit le sang de Lucius battre ses tempes dans un accès de colère contenue. Drago pouvait imaginer les pensées qui se bousculaient dans la tête de son père. Ses petits enfants dépossédés pour un Potter ? Fi ! Un duel de regard s'engagea alors entre Lord Black et Lord Malefoy. Cependant ce combat n'était pas équitable. Lucius avait plus à perdre dans cette histoire que Sirius et il fut le premier à détourner les yeux, notant la modification sur son parchemin vierge.

\- Pourrions-nous envisager de… Commença son père avant d'être coupé par la voix de Sirius.

\- Navré de vous couper la parole, Lord Malefoy, mais sans offense, ce point est non négociable.

La situation fut sauvée par un Severus Rogue plein de bonne volonté – notion assez rare pour être notée et surlignée. Il détourna la conversation sur un autre point, prenant également des notes :

\- Avez-vous des observations à faire ? Des questions à poser à propos de l'éducation de l'Honorable Malefoy ?

\- Non, répondit Sirius en détournant son regard du patriarche Malefoy, je sais que la famille Malefoy soigne particulièrement l'éducation de ses membres. Je suis sûr que l'Honorable Malefoy possède une connaissance parfaite de nombreuses langues étrangères dont l'allemand et l'italien ainsi que des langues mortes. Vous jouez d'un instrument ?

La question était adressée à Drago mais celui-ci en parfait gentleman laissa son père répondre. Dans cette discussion il n'avait pas voix au chapitre, ce qui le mortifiait et lui simplifiait la vie. Il ne se serait pas vu négocier ses futurs droits avec Sirius Black.

\- Du violon.

\- Parfaitement, je présume, déclara le représentant de la famille Black d'une voix égale. Il a du recevoir également des cours de danse, d'étiquette et bien sûr de gestion des affaires. Je connais l'éducation que vous dispensez et n'en demande pas plus.

\- Nous avions également un autre point à évoquer, annonça Lord Potter en indiquant une ligne marquée sur le parchemin.

\- En effet, merci Harry, rebondit Sirius en souriant. Le contrat de mariage stipule que l'épousé ne possède pas le droit de faire des études ou de pratiquer une activité professionnelle.

Lucius se tendit ainsi que son fils.

\- Je ne sais pas si l'Honorable Malefoy souhaiterait poursuivre une carrière universitaire ou entrer en apprentissage cependant je pense qu'il serait bon de revoir ce point afin de lui permettre toute activité étudiante ou professionnelle. Bien entendu, il ne pratiquera une activité que s'il le souhaite.

A ces mots, Drago vit son père soupirer légèrement. Lui-même était soulagé. Une bouffée de reconnaissance envers le Lord à qui il imposait pourtant cette union l'étreignit - car si Lord Black édictait ses conditions, il ne pouvait se soustraire à la demande des Malefoy. Le jeune homme était heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait ne pas dépendre de son mari en cas d'incompréhension ou de conflits de caractère. Il ne serait pas consigné à la maison comme bien des jeunes femmes de bonne famille. Il n'aspirait en aucun cas à une telle vie et ses projets ne seraient que facilités par cette pseudo-indépendance.

\- Toute activité correspondant à ses capacités intellectuelles et à son rang, lut à voix haute Lord Malefoy tout en notant attentivement cette condition.

Sirius acquiesça. Lucius se relaxa imperceptiblement.

\- Nous souhaitions parler de la cérémonie et de ce qui la précède, annonça Lord Prince d'une voix atone.

\- Bien évidemment, approuva Sirius avec un gracieux signe de tête. Dans un premier temps, il faudra que l'Honorable Malefoy prenne rendez-vous chez le tailleur de votre choix.

\- Certaines matières ou couleurs sont-elles prohibées ? Questionna l'intermédiaire des Malefoy.

\- En effet, répondit Lord Potter avec assurance. Les Black ne portent pas de violet ou de rose, énuméra-t-il. Le bordeaux est toléré dans une teinte sombre mais réglementé par l'étiquette comme le port du noir et du blanc. Quant aux matières, le coton – même de qualité supérieure – ne peut convenir qu'aux tenues décontractées. Le satin est également prohibé.

\- En contrepartie du respect de ces règles, je m'engage à observer celles de la famille Malefoy, déclara calmement Sirius, je ne porterai donc pas de jaune ou d'or.

Chacun hocha la tête en se demandant qui oserait porter une robe de sorcier jaune ou violette.

\- Le trousseau comprend la robe de marié, cinq robes d'atour pour les réceptions, cinq robes pour les sorties en journée, un ensemble de détente, une tenue de cheval ainsi qu'une tenue de sport, plusieurs tenues d'intérieures et un assortiment de vêtement ou sous-vêtements dont tout jeune homme a besoin, lut Lord Prince.

Drago eut presque envie de rire en entendant son parrain discuter des détails de son trousseau de sa voix atone et passablement ennuyée.

\- L'organisation de la cérémonie sera aux frais de la famille Malefoy comme il a été convenu dans le précédent contrat, poursuivit Lucius.

\- Je pense qu'il serait également judicieux de procéder à la cérémonie à Malefoy Hall, répliqua Sirius, magnanime.

Le chef de la famille Malefoy acquiesça, saisissant l'occasion qu'on lui tendait. Lord Black semblait avoir compris la seconde raison qui les poussait à demander cette union : redorer le blason Malefoy. Organiser la réception au Manoir permettrait aux sorciers de penser à cette bâtisse sans la lier au dernier lieu de résidence de Lord Voldemort.

\- Je me chargerai personnellement des alliances, continua le plus âgé des Gryffondors.

Le sourcil de Severus Rogue se leva en une moue critique face à cet étalage de bons sentiments mais il se retint de tout commentaire. Si cela pouvait être profitable à son filleul… Severus restait un pur Serpentard.

\- Enfin avec l'accord de l'Honorable Malefoy, nous résiderons dans notre Manoir londonien, pour les premiers temps de notre union du moins, émit Sirius. Les séances au Magenmagot reprendront dans quelques semaines et elles seront cruciales pour l'avenir de la société sorcière d'après guerre. Nous pourrons organiser un voyage de noces ultérieurement. L'Honorable Malefoy sera, bien entendu, totalement libre de ses allées et venues.

\- Puisque nous en venons à l'établissement, Sirius, marmonna Lord Potter en fourrageant dans ses papiers, nous avions noté ceci.

\- Oui effectivement, reconnu le parrain du Sauveur. Nous avions parlé du rôle que chaque famille tiendrait dans la société. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de présenter un front uni à l'aristocratie sorcière et de nous inviter dans les différentes réceptions que nos familles sont susceptibles d'organiser.

Lucius acquiesça en penchant la tête légèrement de côté. Il nota quelques choses avant de parler d'une voix calme.

\- Comment comptez-vous gérer nos sièges au Magenmagot ? Quel positionnement prendra la famille Black ? S'enquit doucement le patriarche des Malefoy.

\- C'est une question épineuse, convint Lord Black, qui nécessitera de plus amples explications, notamment au niveau de nos agendas politiques. Un pacte de non-agression sera bien entendu intégrer au contrat de mariage. A vous de définir votre ligne politique actuelle. Je ne saurais que vous enjoindre à nous soutenir, ne serait-ce que pour exister aujourd'hui sur la scène politique.

Un blanc de quelques secondes suivis ces paroles. Drago ne sut comment son père allait réagir. Sirius Black avait parfaitement conscience de la situation politique précaire des Malefoy. L'avoir souligné dans les négociations était malin de sa part et pouvait s'avérer payant si son père, excédé, ne l'envoyait pas voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs. Lucius fixa son vis-à-vis un moment avant de réaliser une note sur le parchemin face à lui. Jugeant la crise évitée, Severus fit un effort pour relancer le débat.

\- Vous avez parlé tout à l'heure d'une famille, Lord Black. Dans l'éventualité où votre union produirait des descendants, quelle serait la place de la famille Malefoy dans leur éducation ?

Drago arrêta de respirer alors que son futur époux réfléchissait à la question. Il ne voulait pas cesser ses relations avec sa famille même s'il savait que Sirius ne soutenait pas et ne soutiendrait jamais les opinions politiques des Malefoy – enfin pas sans un ferme encouragement qu'il espérait lui inspirer.

\- Je pense que Lord et Lady Malefoy pourraient tout à fait faire partie de la vie de leurs petits-enfants tant qu'ils ne mettront pas ceux-ci en danger.

La menace était claire mais la volonté de conciliation aussi. Chacun nota le tressaillement qui parcourut les Malefoy à l'entente du titre de Narcissa mais personne n'osa l'évoquer. Drago en fut soulagé.

\- Enfin la dernière chose dont nous n'avons pas parlé est la dot, expliqua Lucius en étudiant son papier.

Cela gênait fortement Drago. Il se mariait avec une dot, comme toutes les filles de bonne famille. Cette tradition l'écoeurait. Parce qu'il était le demandeur de l'union, cela plaçait sa famille en position d'infériorité par rapport à toute autre famille de Sang-Pur. Néanmoins la tradition le voulait et la dot était censée aider le jeune couple à démarrer leur vie en société.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus riche que je ne le suis, énonça clairement Sirius. Aussi je demande à ce qu'elle soit diviser en deux : une partie en gallions qui sera versée sur un compte au nom de l'Honorable Malefoy pour son usage personnel et une seconde partie en possessions immobilières.

Drago ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une partie de l'aide lui reviendrait ? Il aurait un compte ? Les sorciers pouvaient être terriblement rétrogrades. Le jeune sorcier ne savait pas si c'était de l'extrême générosité, une preuve flagrante de bêtise sociale ou de sentimentalisme déplacé.

\- Parfait, approuva Lucius. Voici la somme que je propose.

Il inscrivit le montant sur un papier et le fit glisser vers Severus qui lui-même le fit passer à Harry. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et le présenta à son parrain.

\- Très bien, déclara Sirius satisfait. Je suppose que nous verrons les propriétés avec les gobelins lors des différentes tractations pour le contrat de mariage. Y a-t-il un autre point à débattre ?

Aucune voix ne s'éleva, chacun passant en revue les différents points passés au crible durant les premières négociations. Lucius indiqua qu'il se chargerait de la rédaction des modifications apportées par Lord Black et qui l'enverrait une ébauche de contrat à celui-ci ainsi qu'aux juristes des deux familles et aux gobelins. L'essentiel du marchandage légal et des termes seraient vus par leurs avocats, les décisions du jour indiquant quelle ligne les deux familles souhaitaient prendre. Ils devraient se revoir pour signer le contrat de fiançailles, puis de mariage, une fois tous les obstacles aplanis. Ils se contentèrent de signer une promesse d'engagement entre les patriarches des familles Black et Malefoy.

Drago n'avait pas osé espérer le quart de tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir dans ces premières négociations. Il se rendait compte son fiancé avait énormément investi les questions juridiques pour donner une certaine indépendance à son promis et le jeune Malefoy ne savait qu'en penser réellement.

Il resta impassible lors de la signature et attendit sagement que Lord Potter fasse son invitation à une fête d'anniversaire. Il ne souffla de soulagement qu'en passant la porte du Square Grimmaurd.

* * *

Une fois matérialisés sur le trottoir, Lucius regarda son fils. La clause non négociable de Black sur les héritiers le chagrinait mais il reconnaissait qu'il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il souhaitait et même plus sans en faire la demande. Visiblement le fiancé de son fils avait décidé de montrer une autre facette de sa personnalité : la facette responsable. Lucius en était heureux et voyait d'un bon œil les aménagements que Sirius avait réalisés pour Drago.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? S'enquit Lucius en haussant un sourcil interrogateur à l'adresse de son fils.

\- Je pense que ces pourparlers ont été rapides et efficaces et que vous avez négocié pour le mieux ma position, Père.

\- Très bien. Je vous laisse rentrer au Manoir. Drago, n'oublie pas de faire venir le tailleur de la famille.

\- Bien, Père.

\- Severus… Commença Lucius avant d'être coupé.

\- Je m'en occupe, lança son ami.

Ils se saluèrent avant que Severus et Drago ne transplanent. Lucius remercia mentalement son ami. Il veillait extrêmement bien sur son fils, le confortant dans sa décision de le choisir comme parrain quelques années auparavant. Drago aurait bientôt besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

* * *

 **RAR :**

Rainbow girl : Ma toute première revieweuse sur cette histoire ! Je suis heureuse que le premier chapitre t'ait plu. Les parings : tout un programme n'est-ce pas ? J'avoue que je rêvais depuis quelques années de faire des couples complètement improbables mais totalement crédibles. Bien sûr, cela n'arrivera pas dans l'immédiat, les choses se mettent en place petit à petit... J'ai voulu que le politique soit très liée aux unions qu'ils contractent... J'espère que tu as apprécié ce second chapitre !

Morgues : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes... Que penses-tu de ce second chapitre ? Des négociations ? Du "mystère" de Lady Malefoy ?

Ariane : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite que tu as sous les yeux a comblé tes envies de lecture !

* * *

 **Papotage futile sur presque rien :**

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à remanier ce chapitre, j'espère réussir à donner plus de poids au personnage de Drago, qui pour moi est la figure emblématique de la personne prise entre le marteau et l'enclume. Le détail des négociations est inspiré du déroulé d'une histoire lue il y a plusieurs années et écrite par la talentueuse emeraldcryst, Héritage. La fiction n'est pas terminée et je ne désespère pas avoir la chance de pouvoir lire la fin de cette histoire, si jamais vous voulez aller y jeter un coup d'oeil, c'est juste brillant.

J'avoue que je piaffe littéralement d'impatience de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce premier point de vue à la sauce Serpentard... Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Ennuyé ? Endormi ? Fait rire ? Pleuré devant votre ordinateur ? Fait réussir votre premier sort de torture ou d'allégresse ? Dites-moi tout...

Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine et à lundi prochain !


	3. Leçon numéro trois

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **EDIT PAIRING** : J'ai reçu beaucoup de commentaires au sujet des pairing employés dans cette fiction, et notamment une crainte du threesome HP/SR/PP. Juste une précision : j'ai fouillé tout l'univers de JKR par le biais de divers sites pour comprendre où était né le principe de MPREG. Je ne vous refais pas tout l'historique - je prends en pitié vos yeux, si cela vous intéresse il y a le site d'Alixe qui est très bien fait.

Selon moi, le MPREG est un procédé d'écriture qui permet de rapprocher les couples homosexuels de couples hétérosexuels (ceci est un constat, non un jugement j'ai adoré lire des fanfictions MPREG, la preuve sur mon profil, et la première version de cette histoire en détenait une). Cependant ce thème me paraissait peu crédible dans cette nouvelle version et je n'arrivais plus à le justifier. J'ai donc essayé de traiter d'un nouveau sujet : celui où la grossesse masculine n'est pas possible.

Cela m'intéressait de voir comment les règles strictes et conservatrices des sorciers, face à un taux de natalité toujours plus bas et une communauté toujours plus restreinte, se modifieraient jusqu'à ce que cela devienne acceptable socialement. Qu'est-ce que cela engendrerait pour le couple en question ? Comment fait-on pour avoir des enfants avec une troisième personne ? Que se passe-t-il ? C'est un sujet que je souhaite traiter, c'est pourquoi PP est accolé au couple SR/HP.

 **Que ceux qui ne sont pas fans de ce pairing se rassurent : ils pourront arrêter leurs lectures quelques chapitres avant la fin.** Le vingt-quatrième chapitre a été conçu comme une fin possible si jamais vous ne voulez pas voir apparaitre ce thème et ce threesome.

 **NDA** : Bienvenue pour cette "troisième leçon" !

Ou plutôt comment les Gryffondors que sont Sirius Black et Harry Potter mettent en pratique les rudiments de la négociation et de la diplomatie... J'annonce d'ailleurs - mais vous l'avez sans doute remarqué - que la publication se fera le dimanche soir plutôt que le lundi dans la journée. Vous aurez donc le chapitre un peu plus tôt chaque semaine. ^^

* * *

 **Leçon n°3 : De l'art de la négociation et de la diplomatie**

Sirius Black se leva avec un mal de tête carabiné. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de centaures avait élu domicile dans son cerveau. Son premier geste fut de boire une potion antidouleur afin de pouvoir se concentrer quelques minutes sur l'épreuve qu'allait être la journée.

Une fois douché et habillé, il se rendit dans la cuisine où Dobby l'accueillit avec un thé à la menthe très sucré. Il s'installa sous la véranda et tenta de se détendre tandis qu'une tempête se déclenchait sous son crâne. Il était encore tôt, Harry ne se lèverait pas avant plusieurs heures ce qui lui laissait amplement le temps de méditer sa situation.

Sirius Black n'était pas un homme à se mentir. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, il avait tout de même appris à ne pas nier une évidence lorsqu'elle se présentait avec force devant lui. Il était le futur fiancé de Drago Malefoy.

Bien, ceci étant posé, la panique s'emparait de lui. Que Drago Malefoy soit un homme ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Qu'il soit un jeune homme controversé et plutôt du coté sombre l'intriguait un peu. Qu'il soit de son milieu l'horrifiait.

Si Sirius s'était bien promis quelque chose, c'était de ne jamais ô grand jamais se marier avec un membre de l'aristocratie sorcière. Il connaissait très bien pour y avoir vécu ses années de jeunesse les codes désuets et l'étiquette sévère permettant de masquer entièrement la personnalité d'un être. Il avait été formé à la gestion des affaires, aux tractations politiques et aux chantages. Il craignait que cette partie qu'il avait si souvent refoulée dans ses jeunes années ne reprenne le dessus sur l'homme de trente-huit ans qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Trente-huit ans… Et dire que son futur mari en aurait vingt de moins ! Sirius eut presque envie de se laisser aller à une séance d'auto-apitoiement. Il se consola en buvant une gorgée de thé, essayant de retrouver une certaine logique à ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas trente-huit ans dans sa tête, Remus lui en faisait trop souvent la remarque. Les douze années passées à Azkaban l'avaient énormément marqué, pour dire le moins.

Durant douze ans, il n'avait rien connu que les murs sales d'une prison. Son développement psychique s'était donc arrêté lors de son incarcération et à sa sortie de prison il avait voulu revivre tous les petits plaisirs qu'il avait connus à Poudlard. Il avait fait dévier sa relation avec Harry avant d'en prendre conscience et d'essayer de découvrir qui était Sirius Orion Black troisième du nom. Ce qu'il voulait, quelles étaient ses aspirations, il avait à peine eu le temps de se poser la question qu'un mariage lui tombait sur le coin du nez.

Des années de guerre, douze ans à ressasser les erreurs de sa vie et un an derrière le voile lui avait appris deux choses : rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu et s'il n'était pas devenu fou après ces expériences somme toute traumatisantes, il saurait résister aux négociations et à un mariage Malefoy.

Même si ce mariage le confrontait à tout un coté de son éducation, de son nom, de sa famille qu'il avait voulu fuir. Il avait repris les titres et la fortune Black dans le but de soutenir Harry dans son rôle de Lord et de l'établir. Il voulait être le soutien dont il avait si cruellement manqué. Il n'avait vécu que pour ça. Et aujourd'hui sa vie aurait un autre sens ? Celui d'aimer, d'être aimé, de protéger. Construire une famille. Veiller aux grains. Etre un pilier, un chef de famille.

Il allait devoir définir qu'elle était la vie qu'il avait envie de vivre et non la vie qu'il aurait voulu ou qu'il avait voulu. Il allait falloir s'adapter aux nouvelles données et Sirius s'en jugea capable. En attendant, il aurait besoin de toute l'aide disponible. Faisant apparaître un parchemin, il s'attela à la tâche compliquée de décrire sa situation avec le moins de mots possibles.

* * *

Il termina son thé et appela Dobby pour qu'il lui serve une collation dans son étude. Il monta ensuite à l'étage et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il fouilla dans les parchemins de la famille Black jusqu'à trouver les accords que les Black et les Malefoy avaient pu passer lors de précédents mariages. Il entreprit de décortiquer chaque contrat et d'établir le sien – le contrat qui permettrait de jeter les bases de son couple. Il cheminetta Andromeda pour la prévenir de la situation. Elle lui promit de passer dans la journée pour participer à la relecture des modifications.

Après quelques heures de lecture et de modifications diverses, Sirius leva le nez vers la pendule. Winky n'était pas venue l'avertir du lever d'Harry. Il devait donc se cacher dans sa chambre. L'heure tournait toujours et il devait avertir son filleul sur le rôle d'un intermédiaire dans une négociation ente deux familles nobles. Une espèce de travaux pratiques sur l'étiquette et le droit sorcier.

 _Il va adorer._

Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la chambre de son filleul. Il frappa doucement à la porte et n'attendit pas la permission pour entrer. Bien lui en pris, la pièce était vide, tout comme la salle de bain attenante. Il débusqua Harry dans son étude personnelle. Il était bel et bien levé, habillé de pieds en cape et assis à son bureau rédigeant une missive nécessaire à la gestion des affaires Potter.

Sirius s'assit avec grâce sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau de son filleul. Le jeune Gryffondor lui jeta un regard courroucé avant de reprendre l'écriture de sa lettre. Son parrain s'empêcha de soupirer devant le refus total de la situation que montrait Harry. Il entreprit alors de faire entrer une autre vision de la chose dans le cerveau embrumé de son filleul.

\- Harry, je sais que la situation ne te convient pas et rassure-toi, elle ne me convient pas plus, commença-t-il. Néanmoins aujourd'hui cette donnée existe. Drago Malefoy est mon futur fiancé et le contrat d'alliance empêche toute rétractation. C'est un fait que cela nous plaise ou non.

L'écriture se fit rageuse sur le parchemin qui n'en avait pas demandé autant.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais essaie de voir les choses sous un autre angle, plaida l'ancien Gryffondor. Je vais me marier, avec un aristocrate, chose que j'avais fermement décidé de ne surtout pas faire. Je vais devoir replonger dans toutes mes obligations de Lord, puis celles de fiancé, de mari et certainement un jour, de père. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tout ceci puisse arriver et je t'avoue que j'aurais besoin de ton aide et de ton soutien.

Harry avait cessé d'écrire et regardait son parrain avec une expression de sympathie.

\- J'entends ce que tu me dis mais la situation n'est pas facile à digérer, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Il a été mon pire ennemi pendant des années. Il nous a pourri nos années de collège. Nous nous sommes battus contre lui lors de la guerre. Il s'est peut être avéré que Drago Malefoy ne faisait pas parti des tueurs mais il est extrêmement difficile d'enterrer la hache de guerre sous prétexte qu'il demande à t'épouser.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Sirius à l'explication de son filleul. Cependant la situation est ce qu'elle est et il va falloir y faire face dans quelques heures. Il nous faudra certainement du temps pour se découvrir les uns les autres et se respecter.

\- Se respecter ? Hoqueta le jeune homme.

\- Harry, tu peux penser ce que tu veux, mais ces trois hommes ne sont pas des idiots. Aujourd'hui ils sont en mesure de nous dicter un mariage alors que leur position politique et financière est plus que précaire d'après mes renseignements. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose à gratter sous la surface glacée qu'affiche ces chers Serpentards. Si Lucius veut marier son fils, il y a quelque chose à comprendre.

\- Je te laisse le plaisir de la découverte, marmonna Harry en soupirant.

Un silence s'étendit entre les deux hommes. Finalement, le jeune homme ferma son encrier et rangea le parchemin qu'il avait sorti.

\- Comment puis-je t'aider ?

Sirius lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

\- Je t'ai désigné comme intermédiaire hier soir. Le rôle de l'intermédiaire est de ne pas laisser la situation s'envenimer.

\- Ce qui est assez cocasse, c'est que dans notre cas, les intermédiaires sont Severus Rogue et moi. A croire que tout le monde espère la naissance d'une nouvelle guerre, se désola Harry pince-sans-rire.

\- Je sais que tu peux te contenir. Il suffira de faire pareil. Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre, de toute façon, je doute qu'il t'asticote. Son rôle est celui de conciliateur.

Lord Black expliqua à son filleul ce qu'il se passait lors des négociations d'un contrat de mariage. Généralement la famille dominante – la plus riche, la plus célèbre, la mieux dotée – imposait ses idées, les règles de sa famille, les coutumes et même parfois la méthode d'éducation des futurs enfants.

Les négociations suivaient un programme immuable. Après les desiderata de la famille la plus en vue, on passait à la loupe chaque détail : l'éducation de l'épousé, son trousseau, sa dot, le lieu de cérémonie et d'habitat, les liens entre les familles, ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non.

La rencontre de cet après-midi serait extrêmement protocolaire, ce qui était généralement le cas lorsque de tels contrats étaient concernés : peu avait la chance que leur futur fasse parti de leur entourage immédiat. L'étiquette devrait donc être respectée à la lettre. Cela ne se passait pas comme cela dans les mariages sorciers nobles « normaux ». Les jeunes gens à marier se connaissaient généralement de longue date tout comme leurs familles et si les inconvenances n'étaient pas tolérées, on pouvait se permettre une certaine détente face à l'autre.

Harry enregistra toutes ces informations avant de demander sur quel document allait se baser les négociations. Sirius jeta un sortilège d'attraction sur le contrat qu'il avait étudié plus tôt et ils se mirent à l'étudier joyeusement, riant des appellations ampoulées qu'avaient exigé Druella Rosier lors de l'établissement du contrat de mariage de sa fille.

Ils apprirent ainsi qu'Hester Gamp avait du porter une ceinture de chasteté jusqu'à son mariage et que de nombreuses professions étaient interdites aux épouses Black. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant que cette dernière clause s'appliquerait à son ennemi d'enfance. Cela fit l'objet d'une première modification.

\- Sirius, interrompit Harry tandis que son parrain essayait de déconstruire une phrase particulièrement tordue du contrat de mariage, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir et ce matin.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas, répondit Sirius avec un sourire. La potion est dure à avaler. En parlant de choses épineuses, je tiens à t'annoncer comme héritier au même rang que ceux que je pourrai avoir éventuellement avec Drago. Je sens que cela ne sera pas au goût de ce cher Lucius…

\- Des héritiers ? S'exclama son filleul.

\- Oui, Harry, approuva Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Chaque mariage sorcier est tenu d'engendrer. Nous sommes des hommes mais nous trouverons une sorcière porteuse.

\- Des enfants ? De toi et Malefoy ? De Malefoy et toi ?

\- Où est-ce que ma phrase n'était pas claire ? Se demanda son parrain.

\- Sirius ! Je viens d'apprendre que je serais... S'enthousiasma Harry avant de froncer les sourcils, marquant une hésitation. Je serais quoi ? Un oncle ? Non plutôt un super cousin ! Alors excuse-moi du peu…

\- Harry, les couples homosexuels sont soumis aux mêmes devoirs et droits que les couples hétérosexuels, expliqua calmement Lord Black. Les contrats sont plus ardus car les deux peuvent générer une transmission de titre, quoique… Certaines femmes sont héritières de leur famille, dépendant des clauses d'héritage qui varient en fonction des Maisons.

Harry sembla méditer cette explication quelques minutes. Sirius en profita pour demander à Dobby de préparer un repas léger pour le déjeuner. Ils s'accordèrent une pause dans les inepties du droit sorcier, appréciant à sa juste valeur le thé à la cannelle qui leur avait été servi.

\- Le fait que Malefoy soit un homme ne te dérange pas ? Questionna presque timidement son filleul.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème avec l'homosexualité, même si je t'avoue que je me serai plutôt vu avec une gentille femme, trois mômes et un gros chien, répondit Sirius en s'esclaffant.

\- Ce que j'aime chez toi cher parrain c'est ta façon de faire dans la simplicité, se moqua son filleul.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, rétorqua Sirius, complice.

* * *

Andromeda Black-Tonks était une sorcière puissante, intuitive et agile selon l'opinion commune. Sa réintégration dans la famille Black à la suite de la disparition de son cousin par Lord Potter-Black avait été aussi inattendue qu'appréciée. Elle n'avait jamais regretté son choix, son mariage avait été une réussite et Nymphadora était la plus magique des enfants. En développant des dons aussi extraordinaires, elle avait laissé dans la poussière de nombreux camarades lorsqu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard, faisant la fierté de ses parents.

Néanmoins, pour qui souhaite vivre dans le monde magique, ne disposer d'aucun appui, d'aucune famille, causait des difficultés constantes. Nymphadora n'avait du qu'à un travail acharné de pouvoir travailler au Ministère en tant qu'Auror. Andromeda quant à elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver un travail du côté sorcier après son mariage. De fait, elle s'était lancée dans le journalisme auprès des moldus, devenant un interlocuteur de choix pour étouffer des évènements bizarres dans la presse. Mais aujourd'hui les précédentes difficultés étaient anéanties.

Leur nom était à nouveau reconnu et si Andromeda n'avait jamais été friande de pouvoir, elle était heureuse de pouvoir renouer avec des personnes qu'elle avait connues toute sa vie et à qui il avait été interdit de la côtoyer après son mariage avec Ted Tonks.

La Gazette à la main, elle passa la porte du Square Grimmaud avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sa robe de sorcière à la couple impeccable soulignait une silhouette gracile et les yeux gris hérités des Black. Sa chevelure noire, retenue dans un élégant chignon, ne se clairsemait pas encore. Elle salua les portraits avant que l'elfe Winky lui indique où se trouvait les maîtres. Les éclats de rire la conduire dans le bureau du jeune Lord Potter. Elle poussa la porte, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Puis-je savoir de quoi il est question ? S'enquit-elle.

Cette simple phrase eut un effet radical sur les deux hommes présents. Ils s'arrêtèrent de ricaner pour saluer la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Andromeda, je suis ravi que tu aies pu venir aussi vite, déclara Sirius en embrassant sa cousine. Nous allons avoir besoin de toi.

\- Bonjour Tante Andy, la salua Harry en la prenant entre ses bras, Sirius cherche à recruter des aides pour éplucher les contrats Black sur un ou deux siècles, chuchota-t-il rapidement.

\- Bien Messieurs, voilà ce que j'appellerai une belle pagaille. Peut-être aurais-je droit à un thé et quelques sandwichs avant que Sirius ne relate les faits ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent attablés dans la véranda. Les papiers qu'Harry et Sirius avaient disséqués durant la matinée avaient été classés d'un coup de baguette et reposaient sagement sur la desserte. Des assiettes vides reposaient sur une table jadis bien garnie. Le récit des faits avaient pris aux deux Lords la moitié du déjeuner. Ils avaient ensuite réalisé un bref résumé des trouvailles du matin. Andromeda reposa gracieusement sa tasse avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bien, vous avez réagi spectaculairement vite et dois-je le dire, fort à propos. Je suis ravie de voir que mes leçons d'étiquette vous aient autant bénéficié, sourit-elle. Néanmoins vous avez négligé un aspect et non des moindres d'une telle union : que ferez-vous de lui ? Quelle place allons-nous donner à la famille Malefoy dans nos vies et en société ?

\- Je ne comprends pas bien, ma tante, émit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ces contrats étaient avant toute chose politiques. Lucius cherche à obtenir quelque chose pour son fils c'est évident. Chercherons-nous à savoir quoi ? Telle est la question.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Andy, bien que je n'aie ni ta capacité d'analyse ni tes contacts pour déterrer la vérité.

\- Cela sert toujours d'avoir un Serpentard dans la famille, déclara-t-elle presque pompeusement. Je ferais mes recherches. En attendant, nous devons discuter des arrangements que tu pourras demander…

Le début de l'après-midi passa en débat et diverses conjectures, chacun cherchant à établir un statut quo avec les Malefoy.

* * *

L'heure du thé arriva à grand pas et les deux Gryffondors allèrent se changer pour recevoir leurs hôtes. Andromeda les quitta, arguant qu'il n'était pas convenable qu'elle assiste aux négociations alors que l'autre partie n'était pas prévenue. A seize heures trente précises, la sonnette retentit dans tout le Manoir. Dobby apparut devant eux en annonçant :

\- Les Lords Malefoy et Prince ainsi que l'Honorable Malefoy sont à la porte.

\- Compter sur Lucius Malefoy pour respecter l'étiquette à la lettre, commenta d'un air moqueur Sirius.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il est impoli de passer par la cheminée de quelqu'un lorsqu'on n'a pas conclu une heure de venue avec l'hôte, expliqua Sirius rapidement. Alors imagine transplaner directement dans la maison, ce serait le summum de la goujaterie.

\- Comment cela se fait-il que je ne sache pas tout cela ? Se plaignit Harry en fermant les yeux.

\- Je me le demande, ricana son parrain. Dobby, pourrais-tu envoyer Winky répondre s'il te plaît. Il serait mal vu que les Malefoy pensent que nous leur volions leurs serviteurs.

\- Bien Lord Black, Monsieur.

\- Sirius, Dobby, Sirius.

Mais l'elfe avait déjà disparu avant que sa requête ne puisse passer pour un ordre direct. Harry et Sirius se dirigèrent vers le salon de réception de la maison Black afin de recevoir leurs invités pour le thé. Il lissa un faux pli sur sa robe d'un vert sombre.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, Lord Malefoy, Lord Prince et Honorable Malefoy. Mes maîtres sont ravis de vous accueillir, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Harry entendit la voix de Winky précédée la venue de leurs hôtes. Il jeta un regard en coin à son parrain pour constater son état de nerf. Sirius en fit de même pour vérifier si son filleul avait suffisamment lissé son faux pli. Ils se sourirent avant de faire face aux trois Serpentards. Ils apparurent sur le seuil du salon, détonnant avec l'ambiance des lieux. Les trois hôtes avaient un air impassible alors qu'Harry se donnait tant de mal pour paraître avenant.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, les accueillit Sirius pendant qu'Harry les saluait tous par leurs titres et qu'ils faisaient de même inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

\- Lord Black, laissez-moi vous présenter mon fils l'Honorable Malefoy, lança gracieusement Lucius Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

\- Enchanté, répondit Sirius en s'inclinant vers son futur fiancé.

Celui-ci sembla engourdi pendant quelques secondes ce qui fit sourire Harry. Il tenta de contrôler son expression car cela aurait pu être mal interprété de la part de la partie adverse. Il s'admonesta. Il devait être irréprochable. Son parrain lui avait assez rabâché que son rôle était d'arrondir les angles.

 _Que la partie commence._

* * *

Les négociations l'avaient lessivé. Il avait fait attention à chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses gestes, essayant de faire un intermédiaire passable aux yeux de la famille Malefoy. Il rappelait les points importants comme le lui avait demandé Sirius et avait sauvé une fois la situation en changeant de sujet.

Il était épuisé et vit l'heure de délivrance arrivée lorsque les trois Serpentards se levèrent de leurs chaises damassées. Au moment des salutations, Sirius interpella Lord Malefoy :

\- Harry et moi souhaitions vous invitez tout trois à sa fête d'anniversaire. Elle aura lieu dans deux jours et j'espère que vous pourriez vous libérer.

Cette invitation avait été convenue entre eux après qu'ils eurent fini de passer au peigne fin le contrat de mariage. Elle était censée être une marque de bonne volonté. Harry avait donc tiré une croix sur feue sa fête d'anniversaire. Lord Prince le fusilla du regard en apprenant cette invitation. Il lui avait bien semblé qu'elle ne serait pas à son goût.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir Lord Black, répondit Lucius Malefoy, nous recevrons les invitations dans peu de temps je suppose ?

Harry enterra sa fête avec les honneurs et posa une magnifique gerbe de fleurs mentale dessus. Il se consola en se disant qu'il participait au prochain bonheur de Sirius.

\- Elles vous attendent déjà à vos Manoirs respectifs, précisa son parrain.

\- Parfait. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée à vous Messieurs, Lord Potter, Lord Black...

La porte se referma sur eux et les deux Gryffondors poussèrent un soupir de soulagement commun avant d'éclater de rire. Ces négociations avaient été épuisantes tant mentalement que psychiquement. Ils ôtèrent leur robe d'atour pour retrouver les tenues décontractées qu'ils portaient habituellement au Manoir. Harry ôta le sortilège qui maintenait une partie de ses cheveux en place et ils se vautrèrent dans les canapés confortables de la véranda, un thé glacé à la main pour philosopher sur les évènements advenus récemment.

\- Tu crois que lorsque tu seras marié à Drago, Lucius Malefoy t'appellera encore Lord Black avec ce ton guindé ? S'enquit Harry, rieur, en reposant sa tête sur l'un des accoudoirs.

\- Oui je le crois, dit Sirius mortellement sérieux. Et il serait capable de nommer son fils par son titre après le mariage...

Les deux Gryffondors ricanèrent évacuant ainsi la tension de ces deux dernières heures. Ils jouèrent les mauvaises langues imaginant les scénarii improbables qui devait obligatoirement se jouer au Manoir Malefoy.

\- Lady Malefoy, pourriez-vous me passez la salière je vous prie ? S'enquit Sirius dans une exécrable imitation de son futur beau-père.

-Mais bien sûr cher vous a-t-il informé ? L'aile est a été particulièrement endommagée par les dernières pluies et c'est un miracle si nous ne nous sommes pas enrhumés… Honorable Malefoy voudriez-vous reprendre des petits pois à la menthe ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire sur une dernière grimace d'Harry imitant Lady Malefoy dans son rôle d'hôtesse.

\- Merlin, que j'aimerais être une petite souris pour voir cela ! S'exclama son parrain.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as plus longtemps à attendre avant d'y assister en vrai, remarqua perfidement Harry.

\- C'est définitif, je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais... Soupira Sirius un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu m'étonnes !

Leur hilarité se calma laissant la place à un silence songeur. Harry s'efforça de se vider l'esprit pour se détendre après cette rude journée.

\- Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda plus sérieusement Sirius, rompant le silence méditatif.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de déclarer :

\- Ca aurait pu être pire…

\- En effet, acquiesça son parrain.

\- Et dire que tu vas épouser Drago Malefoy… Soupira Harry d'un ton las. Même avec ma capacité innée à ne jamais rien faire comme les autres, je crois que tu me coiffes au poteau pour les cinquante prochaines années… Conclut Harry avec un sourire.

\- Attends de voir ce que l'on te réserve avant de dire cela… Rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Harry devint rapidement vert sous les rires de Sirius. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait être pire qu'être lié à un Malefoy une vie durant.

\- Je pense qu'être marié à Voldemort peut être pire, soutint le plus jeune d'un air théâtral.

\- Le pire ce serait Bellatrix Lestranges. Elle était une vraie furie et ce, depuis toute petite. Elle était la préférée de Cygnus. Elle a réussi à lui soutirer des sommes d'argent colossales. Je plaindrais presque Rodolphus, lança Sirius.

\- Tu parles ! Rétorqua Harry énergiquement, il était aussi fanatique que ta cousine…

\- Ne me rappelle pas qu'à un temps incertain elle a pu faire partie de ce qu'on a vulgairement appelée « ma famille « s'il te plaît.

Harry sourit à cette phrase. Son parrain n'avait peut-être pas eu une vie facile, mais elle semblait lui sourire. Malgré tout, il était bien obligé de reconnaître la lueur d'intérêt qu'il avait vu briller dans les yeux de Drago à la vue de son parrain. Il lui faudrait du temps pour digérer la nouvelle, mais elle ne lui apparaissait plus si terrible que quelques heures auparavant. Il pourrait peut-être donner une véritable famille à Sirius, avec des enfants et un chien. Une famille à aimer, à chérir, à protéger…

Lui-même était pleinement conscient qu'un jour il partirait du Manoir pour aller couler des jours heureux avec la famille qu'il se construirait. Il était heureux que quelqu'un reste avec Sirius. Fusse-t-il cet aristocrate insupportable que pouvait être Drago Malefoy. Harry s'était promis de faire des efforts. Il y arriverait.

En attendant cette situation qu'il imaginait lointaine, il profita pleinement de la soirée en compagnie de son parrain, avant qu'une tête blonde ne vienne bouleverser leur quotidien. Pendant que Sirius écrivait une lettre à Moony pour lui annoncer sa récente condition d'homme fiancé, Harry faisait de même en prévenant Ron et Hermione. Il savait qu'ainsi tous les Weasley seraient rapidement au courant.

Il alla piquer une tête dans la piscine avant que le dîner ne soit servi. Dobby s'était surpassé pour remonter le moral de ses maîtres et le repas était délicieux. Le petit elfe rêvait déjà d'enfants à pouponner et Winky suivait dans cet élan d'enthousiasme qui la caractérisait dès qu'il s'agissait de Dobby.

\- Sirius, les farces que nous avions prévu de faire aux invités pour mon anniversaire ne seront pas maintenues ? Demanda Harry en coupant sa viande délicatement grillée.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je veux voir la tête de Severus lorsqu'il tombera sur les petits pois farceurs !

\- Tu sais parrain je crois qu'il serait raisonnable d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec lui. Après tout tu vas te marier avec son filleul.

\- Ne me rappelle pas cet état des faits Harry s'il te plaît, James et Lily se seraient foutus de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours avec un truc pareil ! J'espère qu'ils en profitent bien de là où ils sont car je jure solennellement que se sera la dernière fois que j'épouserai un Malefoy !

Harry explosa de rire devant la mine hallucinée de son parrain.

\- Je l'espère aussi Sirius, je l'espère aussi…

\- Et toi cher filleul ? Une jeune demoiselle t'aurait-elle tapée dans l'œil ?

Harry contrôla les rougeurs intempestives qui menaçaient ses joues à chaque fois que cette question revenait sur le tapis.

\- Toujours pas, répondit son filleul avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu veux dire toujours pas de révélations pour Hermione Granger ?

Harry lança un regard mauvais à son parrain. Depuis l'épisode de Buck, Sirius vouait un culte à Hermione. Celle-ci avait en effet embelli avec les années et était à présent une jolie sorcière accomplie bien que perpétuellement ébouriffée.

\- Non Sirius, elle est avec Ron et c'est très bien comme ça, répondit calmement Harry sachant que s'il s'énervait la nature taquine de son parrain n'en serait que plus insupportable.

Parfois il se demandait si Sirius était vraiment un Black et pas un croisement improbable entre Peeves et Gryffondor. Il sourit et changea habilement de sujet comme son parrain le lui avait appris. Ils s'installèrent sur une table de la véranda et disputèrent une partie d'échecs version sorcier terriblement endiablée. La partie était nettement plus intéressante quand la reine noire proposait un strip tease ou quand la tour blanche donnait son avis à tout va sur le jeu d'Harry.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir cette partie que les pièces explosèrent les unes après les autres énervées par leurs consoeurs. Ils se résolurent à monter se coucher, bien plus sereins qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé l'espérer après une journée pareille.

* * *

 **RAR**

Rainbow girl : Contente de te revoir sur ce chapitre et qu'il t'ait plu. J'espère que le troisième connaitra le même succès. La bâtardise de Drago est un sujet brûlant qui va causer un ulcère à l'estomac à ce pauvre Lucius... Ceci dit, tes questions sont justes excellentes et vont totalement dans le sens de l'intrigue que j'essaie de mettre en place, malheureusement y répondre c'est aussi te révéler pas mal de choses... Donc, je m'arrête ici. Narcissa est en effet de la famille Molly (cette dernière irait se jeter du haut du toit si elle le savait, je crois), comme tu l'as surement réalisé dans ce chapitre. Je trouvais que le détail ne manquait pas de piquant... En attendant le quatrième chapitre, je te souhaite une excellente semaine et à lundi prochain !

* * *

 **Papotage futile sur presque rien**

Ce chapitre n'existait pas tel quel dans l'ancienne version. Le personnage d'Andromeda a pris en épaisseur et j'avoue que je l'adore. Je la vois comme LA personne capable de sauver chaque situation avec classe, tout en ourdissant une vengeance douloureuse en sous main... Et en l'occurence elle réserve de jolies surprises à ce cher Lucius...

Que pensez-vous de ces négociations côté Black ? De la réaction de Sirius, celle d'Harry ? Je suis d'une grande curiosité sur ce sujet et je répondrai à chaque questions/hésitations/critiques en MP ou en RAR. Promis je ne mords pas. Trop souvent.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine et à lundi prochain =°)

PS : Quel perso souhaiteriez-vous voir apparaitre dans le prochain chapitre ?


	4. Leçon numéro quatre

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA** : Bonjour et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre où nous retrouvons nos Serpentards ! On en apprend un peu plus sur les motivations de Lucius, Severus & Co. Je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs, rewieweurs qui ont commenté/mis en alerte ou en favoris cette histoire. Cela fait chaud au coeur. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

 **Leçon n°4 : Du bon usage des lois et des accords**

Lucius Malefoy toucha le portoloin extorqué au service adéquat du Ministère, en retour de faveur. Il se matérialisa à l'orée d'un charmant village d'Ecosse. Se désillusionnant, Lucius avança tranquillement jusqu'à la limite d'un petit bois et bifurqua à gauche. La brume se leva pour faire apparaître à son regard une charmante chaumière. Elle trônait, agrippée à la falaise, bancale comme toutes les maisons magiquement agrandies. Un chemin escarpé permettait de rejoindre la plage. Des coquillages décoraient le portail et la barrière entourant la propriété, conférant le qualificatif pittoresque au lieu. Lord Malefoy s'avança et toucha de sa baguette le portail de la demeure ainsi que le voulait la coutume. Cela permettait aux protections de la maison de transmettre la signature magique du visiteur -difficilement falsifiable- aux habitants qu'ils soient présents ou non. Les protections conservaient les informations et faisaient apparaître des cartes de visite dans le réceptacle prévu à cet effet dans la maison. Les plus doués arrivaient même à transmettre un mot.

En l'occurrence Lucius n'eut pas besoin de repasser puisque la jeune Lady Weasley en personne ouvrit la porte quelques minutes après.

\- Lord Malefoy, bonjour, le salua-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle d'un gracieux signe de tête, en avançant pour se trouver à son niveau. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Les Malefoy était une grande famille et la branche cadette de la lignée s'était installée sur le continent. Fleur était ravie de pouvoir parler un peu sa langue.

\- Bonjour Lady Weasley, la salua Lucius dans un français parfait, en effectuant le baise main réglementaire. Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec Lord Prewett.

\- Malheureusement mon beau-frère ne réside pas ici actuellement. Nous allons le faire appeler. Souhaitez-vous entrer prendre une tasse de thé ?

\- C'est très aimable à vous, milady.

Ainsi Lucius se retrouva assis sur un canapé moelleux dans une pièce arrangée avec goût. Il observa du coin de l'œil plusieurs objets moldus cherchant à comprendre leur utilisation. Lady Weasley en profita pour envoyer son elfe chercher le maître de la maison Prewett.

\- Chérie ? Appela une voix dans l'entrée.

\- Je suis dans le salon, répondit sa femme en servant le thé, nous avons de la visite.

William Weasley apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, la surprise et la curiosité marquant ses traits.

\- Lord Malefoy, que nous vaut le plaisir ?

\- Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec Lord Prewett. Le ministère n'a pu m'indiquer son lieu de résidence.

\- En effet, la reprise des titres de nos familles est récente. Mon frère est en train de réaliser les arrangements nécessaires pour s'installer durablement en Angleterre.

Lucius porta la tasse de thé à sa bouche, dévisageant discrètement son vis-à-vis. Le jeune homme avait une cicatrice visible sur le visage défigurant en partie le côté gauche, trace de ses différents combats durant la guerre. Le regard que posa son épouse sur lui était d'une grande douceur.

Le feu crépitant dans l'âtre annonça l'arrivée de Lord Prewett. Il émergea de la cheminée en époussetant sa robe de sorcier.

\- Que se passe-t-il Fleur ? Pourquoi m'avoir appelé en urgence ?

\- Lord Malefoy, permettez moi de vous présenter mon frère, Lord Charles Prewett.

Les deux Lords se jaugèrent en se saluant.

\- Nous allons nous retirer, à moins que vous n'ayez besoin de nous ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci Bill, répondit d'une voix égale le plus jeune des Weasley.

Il se leva lorsque ses hôtes sortirent avant de se rasseoir sur un geste de Lord Prewett. Charlie se servit une tasse de thé avant de prendre place sur un fauteuil face à son visiteur inopiné.

\- Vous avez sollicité une entrevue, que puis-je pour vous Lord Malefoy ?

\- La situation qui m'amène est délicate, Lord Prewett, aussi me dois-je de vous réclamer la plus grande discrétion sur cette affaire.

Il attendit que son vis-à-vis hoche gravement la tête en signe d'accord pour poursuivre

\- Je suis venu vous voir pour régler une affaire concernant votre famille, commença Lucius d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus calme possible. Comme vous l'avez sans doute su lorsque vous avez hérité du titre et des secrets de la famille Prewett, ma femme fait parti de votre famille étant le fruit adultérin de Mrs Druella Rosier et de Lord Ignatius Prewett.

Il prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé à la violette avant de reprendre son exposé, sous le regard scrutateur de Charlie Weasley.

\- Le secret a longtemps été gardé et je n'en ai eu connaissance qu'il y a peu, lors d'examens réalisés sur mon fils à la suite d'une blessure heureusement sans conséquence durant la guerre. Pendant cette période troublée, il paraissait inopportun d'engager de telles procédures.

\- Surtout qu'à cette époque vous auriez eu à traiter avec Lady Muriel Prewett et il vous aurait fallu tout votre talent de duelliste pour en sortir en vie.

\- Certes, concéda Lucius en balayant l'argument d'un geste de la main. Cette ascendance inconnue lors de notre mariage justifie l'annulation de l'union.

Un silence s'étendit entre les deux hommes durant lequel Charlie pourvut son hôte et lui-même d'une seconde tasse de thé. Il ajouta du sucre et prit le temps de le dissoudre complètement dans le breuvage avant d'en boire une gorgée. Ces gestes calculés lui permirent de réfléchir aux dernières paroles de Lucius Malefoy. Il était peut être un pur produit de la maison Gryffondor mais il n'était pas un Prewett pour rien.

\- Si je comprends bien votre situation, vous souhaitez annuler le contrat d'union qui vous lie à votre femme, alors qu'elle a pourtant porté l'héritier de votre famille. Je vous trouve fort peu reconnaissant, Lord Malefoy.

Face à cette insinuation, Lucius garda son calme, tentant de ne pas se crisper et d'arborer une expression neutre. La moindre faille qu'il exposerait ferait le jeu de son adversaire.

\- De plus le contrat qui vous lie actuellement a été signé par les maisons Black et Malefoy. Pourquoi interviendrais-je et m'exposerais-je en reconnaissant Narcissa Black comme une Prewett ? Nos familles et nos maisons n'ont jamais été des alliées.

Lord Malefoy prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée avant de reprendre.

\- Sur le sujet que vous évoquiez, je n'en dirais pas plus car cela relève de notre vie privée. Il suffit de dire que Narcissa a malheureusement fait défaut à la Maison Malefoy.

Lucius reposa sa tasse tandis que Charlie haussait un sourcil surpris par la réponse de son invité.

\- Pour ce qui est de votre intérêt, je suis venu aujourd'hui vous prévenir de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouverons. L'annulation de mon contrat d'union sera forcément connu dans les instances magiques, peut être une enquête sera-t-elle menée. En reconnaissant Narcissa comme vôtre, vous vous éviterez de pénibles remontées généalogiques. En nous mettant d'accord, nous pourrions étouffer le scandale avant qu'il n'ait lieu.

Cette réponse rendit Charlie Weasley songeur. Il savait ce que le règne de Voldemort avait coûté aux familles de Sang-Purs qui avaient fait parti de sa cour. Les procès des Mangemorts avaient été suffisamment publics et médiatisés pour que chaque tenant et aboutissant puisse être analysé et décortiqué. Les familles avaient suivi ce jeune politique charismatique dans un premier mouvement impulsif, parfois irréfléchi, souvent manipulé mais nombre d'entre elles avait été brisée par la guerre ou par la fin de celle-ci.

Il comprenait que la situation présentait une certaine urgence. En résumant ce qu'il savait, ce que Lord Malefoy lui avait dit, Lord Prewett ne pouvait en conclure que Lucius tenter de forger une nouvelle aura à son nom. Bénéficier de l'appui de la Maison Malefoy pourrait être utile aux futurs Prewett, aussi Charlie demanda simplement :

\- Quelle est votre proposition ?

Lucius se retint de sourire et sortit sa baguette. Il fit apparaître un parchemin d'un mouvement souple du poignet pour le placer devant Lord Prewett.

\- Je vous propose un accord familial. Les termes en seraient assez simples. Je me chargerai de toutes les démarches auprès des instances adéquates, je vous demande juste de signer le formulaire de reconnaissance lorsque ce moment sera venu. A la suite de quoi, Narcissa prendra le nom Kiely, réservé aux bâtards de la famille Prewett. Bien entendu, je subviendrai aux besoins de mon ancienne épouse jusqu'à son décès. Elle sera accompagnée d'une suite de deux elfes, trois domestiques et résidera dans l'une des résidences Malefoy, dans le Sussex. Si chacun respecte l'accord, la maison Malefoy promet un soutien dont vous déciderez la teneur lorsque vous en ferez la demande. Cette dette sera consignée dans nos deux familles de sorte à ce que nos héritiers ne puissent l'oublier ou la remettre en cause. Enfin, cet accord restera secret tant qu'il ne sera pas public, sous peine de le rendre caduc. Ceci, croyez-le bien, afin de nous éviter tout potentiel scandale supplémentaire.

Charlie acquiesça vaguement en épluchant le document juridique que Lord Malefoy avait posé devant lui. L'aubaine était belle. En dehors de la signature du formulaire de reconnaissance, cela ne demanderait aucun effort de la part de sa Maison tout en lui assurant un remboursement d'une dette intéressante.

\- Qu'en est-il de la responsabilité de votre femme ? Si vous la soutenez financièrement, qui en sera responsable juridiquement ou moralement ?

Lucius crispa légèrement les lèvres. C'était un point qu'il espérait que Lord Prewett n'aborde pas. Ainsi la responsabilité de sa femme lui serait revenue. Mais son vis-à-vis était trop bien formé pour faire abstraction de cela.

\- La question est excellente. Narcissa se retrouvant célibataire à un âge avancé en plus d'être connu pour ses affiliations passées, elle ne pourra se remarier dans la bonne société. C'est pourquoi je propose de la soutenir financièrement jusqu'à son décès. Pour ce qui est de la responsabilité elle reviendrait à son père, malheureusement décédé ou encore au chef de famille actuel, vous. Je dois néanmoins vous dire qu'elle ne peut passer sous votre autorité, étant pour le moins instable actuellement. Je recommande une mise sous tutelle, de sorte à ce que l'un de ses domestiques et je pense particulièrement à sa gouvernante, puisse assumer les décisions quotidiennes. Un homme de loi pourra prendre la responsabilité légale de Narcissa.

Ainsi la future ex-Lady Malefoy était reniée car elle ne pouvait plus assumer sa charge. Charlie regarda son hôte dans les yeux. Sachant ce qu'il savait des Malefoy, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Qu'est-ce que Lucius pourrait faire d'une femme ne pouvant assurer les contraintes de son titre ? Surtout dans un moment si crucial pour la Maison Malefoy. Lord Prewett plaignit Narcissa. Lucius sous-entendait que celle-ci était dérangée, sans doute un contrecoup des horreurs de la guerre. Un sentiment de dégoût pour son vis-à-vis l'envahit avant de se raisonner. Il devait peser le pour et le contre pour toutes les parties. Narcissa ne pouvant être une Lady, il serait certainement plus confortable pour elle de résider dans un endroit calme avec une routine régulière que de rester à Malefoy Hall… Néanmoins il lui restait deux questions.

\- Si votre mariage est dissout, les enfants engendrés ne seront plus reconnus comme héritiers du titre de Lord, pointa Charles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En effet et c'est une affaire interne à la Maison Malefoy.

« _C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire envoyer sur les roses_ » commenta promptement Charlie in petto. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté droit incitant son hôte à parler plus ouvertement.

\- Nous avons envisagé un autre avenir pour Drago, entama Lucius difficilement. Et il suffit de dire qu'une nouvelle union sera célébrée pour pallier au manque actuel d'héritier dans notre Maison. Vous n'aurez donc pas à vous inquiéter. Si vous n'utilisez pas vous même la dette que nous avons contracter envers vous, vos héritiers pourront la faire valoir auprès des miens. Ma lignée ne disparaitra pas.

Lord Prewett hocha la tête, reconnaissant que Malefoy puisse comprendre son point de vue sur la question.

\- Narcissa est-elle la seule des filles de Druella Black à être liée à une autre Maison ?

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à cette question de façon certaine, commença Lucius. Je n'ai pas eu accès au dossier médical de mes belles-sœurs. Bellatrix étant décédée, la question ne se pose que pour Andromeda. D'après le physique typique des Black, je dirais que les deux aînées ont été engendrées par Cygnus. La blondeur et les traits physiques de Narcissa laissaient clairement voir son appartenance aux Rosier.

Charles approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de prendre quelques secondes de réflexion. Lucius resservit son hôte et prit lui-même une dernière tasse de thé. Au terme de son raisonnement, Lord Prewett reprit la parole.

\- Bien. Je signerai votre accord Lord Malefoy.

Lucius lui tendit avec un second parchemin indiquant leurs engagements vis-à-vis de sa future ex-femme en poussant un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

* * *

Severus se réveilla en sentant la lumière du jour atteindre ses paupières closes. Il entendit Archie, son elfe de maison, attacher les rideaux par un lien comme chaque matin. Il lança un sort réchauffant à l'eau qu'il avait fait couler dans la baignoire et ne parla surtout pas à son maître.

Il lui en sut gré comme chaque matin. Il ne supportait aucun discours matinal, cohérent ou non. Il se leva, courbaturé. Son sommeil avait été agité. Il se coula dans la baignoire avec plaisir tentant de faire abstraction des évènements de la matinée.

Il se lava et s'habilla d'un pantalon et d'une robe de sorcier noire. Il déjeuna d'un café et d'une tartine, désespérant son elfe cuisinier qui fut à deux doigts de lui faire du chantage affectif en menaçant de se mettre la tête dans le four.

Severus partit juste à temps et rejoignit Malefoy Hall. Il savait que cette journée serait très éprouvante pour Drago mais aussi pour Lucius. Narcissa devait quitter le Manoir où elle résidait actuellement. Lucius pensait endiguer le problème ainsi, en le rayant de leur vie et en l'oubliant. Pourtant le maître des potions était persuadé que se débarrasser de Narcissa serait légèrement plus compliqué. Elle restait une Black malgré tout. Elle avait été élevée comme telle. Narcissa n'admirait rien d'autre que le pouvoir et son propre reflet.

Il souhaita pourtant que tout se passe comme prévu. Lucius pourrait passer à une autre étape de sa vie. Drago se marierait. Personne ne saurait quelle disgrâce avait touché la famille Malefoy. Une certaine liberté pourrait à nouveau régner au Manoir. Pourtant après des années de guerre, Severus savait que peu d'évènements se déroulaient de manière conforme à nos prévisions.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Manoir Malefoy, Lucius et Drago l'attendaient dans le petit salon. Leurs masques étaient parfaitement en place et Severus décelait une nervosité dans l'air. Une tension que même Narcissa devait ressentir.

\- Bonjour, les salua-t-il.

Il fut à peine gratifié d'un regard mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Cette situation ne plaisait à personne et le mari comme le fils en souffrait. La sonnette retentit et ils rejoignirent les grilles du Manoir avec une grande célérité.

\- Lord Malefoy, Lord Prince, Honorable Malefoy, salua Miss Grace.

D'une physique trapu, le visage rougeaud, elle était l'archétype de la brave femme, gentille, attentionnée mais ferme.

\- Miss Grace, accueillit Lucius avec un hochement de tête sec. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

La petite dame lui emboîta le pas avec sa suite : une jeune fille qui serait attachée au service et un homme, le frère de Miss Grace qui aurait le poste de gardien et d'homme à tout faire. Lucius pensait qu'il était plus prudent d'avoir cet homme à proximité de ce qu'était devenu sa femme. Il fallait pouvoir contenir ses accès de démence. Les deux elfes promit à Lord Prewett étaient déjà en place dans le cottage alloué à la future Narcissa Kiely.

Les trois personnes furent reçues et amenées directement dans l'aile est où résidait l'ancienne Lady Malefoy. A leur arrivée dans la chambre, les yeux de Narcissa se plissèrent.

\- Que faites-vous ? Siffla-t-elle.

\- Ma chère je vous présente Miss Pool, Miss et Mr Grace. Ils seront votre personnel.

\- Je n'en veux pas, décréta Narcissa d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

\- Je me vois navré d'insister, poursuivit Lucius. Nous avons parlé de la retraite que vous deviez effectuer et vous étiez d'accord.

Cependant Narcissa n'écoutait déjà plus. Une main sur son ventre arrondi, le regard halluciné, elle recommença à chanter des berceuses au fœtus qui grandissait en elle. Lucius se plaça face à elle et tenta d'expliquer lentement :

\- Vous irez avec eux, Narcissa. C'est ce qu'il faut faire. Ce sera mieux pour vous, mieux pour Drago et mieux pour le bébé.

Sa femme le gratifia d'un coup d'œil sévère avant de se remettre à adorer son ventre. Courbée en deux, elle ne vit pas Miss et Mr Grace la prendre par les deux bras pour la soulever. Totalement contre ce traitement, Narcissa essaya de se débattre avec force cris et imprécations.

Severus fit sortir son filleul de la pièce. Lucius suivit peu après. Ils descendirent dans le grand salon, face à la cheminée qui devait emmener Narcissa. Lucius se tenait droit attendant inexorablement, son fils à ses côtés. Il se serait écouté, il l'aurait serré jusqu'à l'étouffer contre lui mais ce n'était pas convenable, aussi attendait-il, partagé entre rage, tristesse et soulagement.

Des cris leur parvinrent du premier étage. Severus n'étant pas aussi aristocrate que son ami, se positionna derrière Drago pour le serrer doucement contre lui. Le jeune homme était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Severus l'avait aperçu en voyant une crampe agiter ses épaules. Il savait tout ce que Narcissa avait fait mais il comprenait que pour Drago c'était sa mère qu'on emmenait.

Lorsqu'elle parut devant eux, elle était loin de la calme Narcissa Malefoy d'antan. Ces yeux étaient hallucinés et elle hurlait à pleins poumons :

\- TU M'AS TRAHI LUCIUS ! TU AS TRAHI NOTRE MAITRE ! JE ME VENGERAIS ! TU ENTENDS ? JE ME VENGERAIS LUCIUS ! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! MON BEBE ! MON BEBE...

Sous ces cris déchirants, les visages aristocratiques des Malefoy se crispèrent. Severus renifla de dédain. Narcissa était devenue folle, complètement. L'hystérie déjà présente dans sa prime jeunesse avait muée. La folie était monnaie courante chez de nombreuses familles de sorcier, due notamment à la consanguinité. Cependant la guerre avait fait ressortir nombre de traumatismes, de secrets de famille et de névroses au grand jour. Lorsque Severus la vit hurler au point que Miss Grace fut obligée de l'entraver pour la faire voyager, il pensa au moment où sa sœur avait été emmenée à Azkaban.

L'ancienne Lady hurlait. Ses sons étaient inarticulés. Elle ne pouvait plus se débattre et était maintenant recouverte d'un léger manteau qui la prémunirait de la fraîcheur. Miss Grace se résolut à lui jeter un Silencio afin qu'elle ne s'abîme pas les cordes vocales.

\- Il faudra venir la visiter, Lord Malefoy. Dès que vous pourrez. Plus elle aura de contact avec ceux qu'elle reconnaît, plus son état pourrait connaître une amélioration, expliqua l'infirmière.

\- Nous ferons de notre mieux, répondit Lucius d'une voix maîtrisée.

\- Je vous enverrais un rapport hebdomadaire. Nous ferons attention à elle et bien sûr à son état.

\- C'est parfait, Miss Grace. Le cottage qui vous reçoit a été enchanté pour ne pas la laisser dépasser les limites de la propriété. Cependant, gardez toujours un œil sur elle. Ses protections vont de paire avec la douleur.

\- C'est compris, Lord Malefoy. Messieurs, bonne journée.

Avec un sec hochement de tête, elle fit léviter Narcissa jusqu'à la cheminée. Elle y entra avec elle et la tint contre son corps tandis que son frère annonçait leur destination. Mr Grace partit juste après suivi de Miss Pool qui les salua avec un hochement discret de la tête.

Les trois Serpentards restèrent figés sur place, perdus. Ils s'assirent finalement sur les sofas et Lucius commanda un verre d'alcool fort pour chacun. Ils le dégustèrent en attendant que le choc passe.

Un elfe de maison apparut devant eux pour leur annoncer le déjeuner. Comme des automates, ils se mirent à table mais chacun tritura plus sa nourriture qu'il n'en mangea. Alors que l'horloge de la salle à manger indiquait quatorze heures, ils se levèrent dans un bel ensemble délaissant leurs assiettes vides. Ils prirent leurs capes et se rejoignirent devant la propriété pour transplaner.

Ils se matérialisèrent derrière le Ministère dans une impasse proche. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, le menton haut et la stature droite. Ils attirèrent de nombreux regards malgré leur marche rapide. Il n'était pas courant de voir ces trois Serpentards réunis depuis la fin de la guerre.

Lucius se dirigea sans hésitation dans le gigantesque édifice. Empruntant des dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers, le pas sûr et l'œil déterminé. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois au quatrième niveau devant une porte au fond d'un très long couloir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un bureau de taille raisonnable. L'employé se présenta et leur pria de s'asseoir sur les trois chaises apparues devant le bureau. Une pile de dossier reposait sur le côté droit de son bureau parfaitement ordonné.

 _Un vrai maniaque._

Severus se retint de justesse de renifler alors que l'employé expliquait avec forces détails les conséquences de l'annulation des liens magiques qui liait Lucius à Narcissa. Le Serpentard prit alors ce que Severus appela en son fort intérieur son plus bel air de manipulateur sournois pour faire accélérer le processus.

L'employé enregistra la demande d'annulation vingt minutes plus tard. Le document de reconnaissance étant fourni par la famille Prewett en plus des tests sanguins effectuées, le processus ne devrait pas prendre plus d'un mois, période pendant laquelle la procédure serait tenue secrète.

Ils se levèrent, remerciant le sorcier derrière le bureau avant de passer la porte. En réalisant cette démarche, Lucius savait qu'il jouait un jeu très dangereux. Le timing entre la signature du contrat d'union pour Drago et la divulgation de la dissolution de son mariage serait primordial. Son fils lui jeta un regard angoissé juste avant de transplaner.

* * *

Drago était étendu en travers de son lit dans une attitude fort peu aristocratique. Son parrain avait émis l'idée qu'il se repose après cette éprouvante journée mais des pensées parasites l'assaillaient en permanence. Malgré tous ses efforts, l'occlumencie ne lui était d'aucune aide.

Il avait une impression diffuse que son avenir se jouait devant lui et il n'arrivait pas à saisir comment tout cela se terminerait. Il se rappela les paroles de son père ce jour-là. Ce funeste jour où le patriarche de la Maison Malefoy l'avait convoqué après la révélation. Sa mère avait fauté avec nul autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Le fruit de son adultère serait un désastre et une bombe à retardement pour toute la famille. La dissolution du mariage de ses parents était une évidence absolue pour Drago, baigné qu'il était dans les traditions Sang-Purs. L'inconnue qui restait était de savoir quelle loi son père invoquerait pour faire disparaître ce contrat et quelles en seraient les conséquences.

Durant cet après-midi de révélation, les annonces successives de son père dans le bureau du patriarche le laissèrent choqué. Il s'y attendait, il n'était pas un idiot complet mais la décision prise était beaucoup plus dure à admettre. Son avenir tracé, la jeune femme qu'il avait pensé épouser, les affaires de la Maison, tout cela lui était retiré brutalement. Secoué par des larmes honteuses, il entendit à peine son père annoncer :

\- Il y a peut être une autre solution.

\- Laquelle ?

Lucius se déplaça de façon à s'asseoir face à son fils.

\- La dissolution te privera de tes droits actuels. Être un bâtard ne nous satisferait ni l'un ni l'autre. Malgré tout ce que pourront dire les autres, tu as été formé pour être un Malefoy, tu es rompu à cet exercice. Notre objectif est de regagner le prestige que nous avons perdu depuis la fin de la guerre. C'est pour cela que nous avons mis en place ces différents plans de réhabilitation. Nous n'avions pas pensé à une seule chose : te marier.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla Drago en regardant son père.

\- Nous pourrions te marier avant que la dissolution du mariage soit prononcée. Ainsi nous négocierons le maximum d'avantages pour toi, ta qualité d'héritier ne sera perdue que par la suite, à l'annulation de mon contrat. Nous pourrions ajouter une clause pour la prétention que pourront avoir tes enfants sur la succession Malefoy. La dissolution du mariage ne t'affectera pas outre mesure, ta situation sera assurée et tu feras toujours parti des sphères que nous fréquentons. Ton influence nous permettrait de continuer notre entreprise.

Drago prit le temps de sécher les traces de larmes sur son visage pour réfléchir.

\- Vous oubliez une ou deux choses, Père. Personne à l'heure actuelle ne voudra épouser quelqu'un issu de notre famille et si jamais nous y arrivons, qu'est-ce qui empêcherait mon futur conjoint de dissoudre notre mariage car nous l'aurions leurré sur ce que je suis ?

\- Nous ne demanderons pas à une famille de nous accepter, nous l'obligerons. Les Maisons Malefoy et Black ont un contrat d'union en vertu duquel je me suis marié. Chacune des familles peut requérir un partenaire chez l'autre. Le reste ne sera que paperasse administrative. Des clauses suspensives pourraient être ajoutées. Quant à ta relation avec ton conjoint, une fois l'annonce faite, je t'avoue qu'il te faudra jauger ta position et la plaider au mieux.

Le jeune Malefoy se redressa sur son siège, examinant les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il finit par annoncer d'une voix claire :

\- Je le ferai, Père. Je vous aiderai.

Lucius reprit son fils dans ses bras avant de passer de l'autre côté du bureau. Maintenant qu'ils tenaient une idée, ils devraient la travailler afin qu'elle soit tout à fait viable.

Drago sentit le souvenir s'étioler petit à petit dans son esprit. Contrarié et anxieux par les évènements futurs, il finit par s'endormir d'épuisement après un énième scénario désastreux.

* * *

 **RAR**

Rainbow girl : Salut à toi ! Merci pour ton commentaire et heureuse de voir que ce chapitre t'ait plu ^^. Ron et Hermione seront présents dans le prochain chapitre ainsi que les Weasley, mais il me fallait un peu de temps pour détailler ce qu'il se passait côté Malefoy, leurs intentions etc. De fait, nous retrouverons tout le monde pour la fête d'anniversaire. Léger bashing ? Je sais pas exactement en quoi cela consiste en fait, donc je ne peux te répondre avec précision. Je pense que les Weasley dans cette histoire sont bienveillants envers Harry mais Molly a du mal à se voir ravir la place du "tutrice" par Sirius, ce qui créer des conflits. Ginny et Ron ont des aspirations personnelles également, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elles soient compatibles avec la nouvelle vie d'Harry...

J'ai toujours pensé qu'après douze ans à Azkaban Sirius n'était pas tout à fait bien dans sa tête. Ici, il a pu faire face à ses démons, entourés de son filleul et d'une partie de sa famille. Néanmoins je le considère comme impulsif et capable de partir dans une fureur sans prévenir. Il est aussi assez sensible à ce qu'on dit sur sa famille ou son filleul. Quant à Harry, je ne pouvais imaginer qu'il se conduise passivement comme il l'a toujours plus ou moins fait des les livres, attendant que les choses viennent à lui... L'idée même de cette histoire est que ne pouvant vivre sans famille, il s'est battu pour retrouver Sirius, retrouver son histoire familiale. Quelque part ça fait forcément grandir ? Il pourra prendre de plus en plus de responsabilités au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

Pour le MPEG, je me suis toujours posée la question. Je ne sais pas pourquoi un couple lesbien ne pourrait pas faire la même chose en fait. Non que je trouve le procédé littéraire inintéressant, mais c'est plus compliqué de rentrer dans une psychologie masculine quand on envisage un homme enceint. Seuls de grands auteurs de fanfictions y arrivent et j'avoue que je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire face à cet écueil. Et puis, les mères porteuses posent une question d'actualité non ? Comment on construit une famille quand on est trois parents ? Quels rapports peut-on entretenir tous ensemble ? Je me rends compte que je t'ai écrit une très longue réponse mais tes questions étaient très intéressantes. Je m'arrête donc ici, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Je te souhaite une excellente semaine et à très vite !

* * *

 **Papotage semi-futile sur presque rien**

Le petit sondage du chapitre dernier a donné des résultats inattendus : Remus, les Weasley, Théo, Hermione, Ron... Du coup j'angoisse un peu, étant donné que ce chapitre était du point de vue serpentard et servait à mettre en place une des intrigues principales... Si cela peut vous persuader de lire le prochain chapitre : quasiment tous les personnages cités seront dedans. On passe du huis-clos à autre chose. Et ça va commencer à être chouette *Suzan qui a hâte que la partie politique commence pour voir vos réactions*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires : je réponds à tout le monde soit dans le chapitre lorsque vous n'êtes pas logués, soit directement en MP. A votre bon coeur et à la semaine prochaine =°)

PS : Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau mode de publication chaque dimanche soir ? C'est mieux, moins bien, plus pratique, vous empêche de dormir, rayer la mention inutile ?


	5. Leçon numéro cinq

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA** : Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à la tant attendue fête d'anniversaire de ce cher Harry ! Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre tranquillement. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Leçon n°5 : De l'importance de récolter des informations.**

Harry se trouvait seul devant sa penderie. Il avait sélectionné un ensemble sobre qui convenait à la réunion familiale qui aurait lieu ce soir. Pantalon noir, chemise verte, cape d'été. Etonnamment le port du vert n'avait pas été prohibé dans la famille Potter. Il suffit de dire que quelques membres « déviants » issus des Peverell avaient été accueillis par la maison Serpentard à leur arrivée à Poudlard. Harry revêtit ses habits sans y penser réellement avant de passer dans son bureau. Il cacheta une lettre pour Gringott's aux armoiries des Potter. Il avait demandé à son gestionnaire de patrimoine de faire un audit sur tous les contrats familiaux encore en cours dans sa Maison. Au vu de la situation de Sirius, tout le monde avait trouvé cela plus prudent. Peu appliqués, ces contrats pouvaient être des bombes à retardement pour ceux qui les détenaient. Et si Harry Potter n'aimait pas une chose, c'était bien d'être au pied du mur.

\- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Sirius en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Oui, je donne cette lettre à Hedwige et je descends.

Sirius lui sourit avant de se pavaner devant lui dans une tenue décontractée digne d'un Lord en goguette. Harry sourit et laissa son parrain repartir sans une seule moquerie, fait notable. Il appela Hedwige pour poster sa lettre.

Il inspira. La fête était pour son dix huitième anniversaire. C'était l'une des premières fois de sa vie qu'il ferait une telle chose. Rien de trop somptueux ou mondain. Seulement avec ses amis : Ron, Hermione, la famille Weasley, Neville et sa fiancée, Andromeda, Ted et Dora. Les Malefoy n'étaient pas tout à fait prévu au programme mais Harry faisait contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le petit salon, il vit son parrain et Remus devant la cheminée. Lord Malefoy et Drago venaient d'arriver et les salutations protocolaires débutaient.

\- Lord Malefoy, ravi de vous revoir. Honorable Malefoy...

Sirius prit grand plaisir à troubler son jeune promis en le saluant de manière expansive. Remus et Lucius étaient bien plus réservés, formels jusqu'au bout des ongles. Harry arriva sur ces entrefaites et les salua tous par leur titre.

A ce moment, les Weasley commencèrent à arriver. En effet Arthur et Molly sortirent de l'âtre dans une fumée verte, suivis de Ron et Hermione. Les jumeaux apparurent quelques secondes plus tard. Puis ce fut le tour de Neville et Hannah. Lord Weasley arriva avec sa Lady qui embrassa Harry sur les deux joues sans cérémonie. Fleur était toujours aussi excentrique mais ses manières françaises ne déplaisaient pas en société. Lord Prewett suivit, saluant les membres présents et embrassant ses parents de bon cœur. Le salut adressé à Lucius Malefoy parut froid à Harry. Il ne s'interrogea pas plus, trop heureux d'avoir tous ses amis autour de lui. Il les accueillit, leur proposa un rafraichissement et un siège. Il ne manquait plus qu'un invité et celui-ci se faisait attendre. Moins de dix secondes avant que Severus Rogue fut en retard, il sortit de l'âtre du petit salon des Black, où il trouva Lucius, Remus et Arthur Weasley en grande conversation sur le Ministère.

Sirius et Molly parlaient de la décoration tandis que Drago ne lâchait pas son fiancé du regard, tentant de percer l'énigme que représentait pour lui l'actuel représentant de la lignée Black. Enfin Harry, au centre de ses amis, racontait les dernières excentricités de son parrain en matière de décoration. Hermione, Neville et Hannah se régalèrent de ses anecdotes sous l'oeil mi-figue mi-raisin de Ron. Le jeune Lord avait appris par sa meilleure amie que la réaction du plus jeune des Weasley n'avait pas été ce que l'on pouvait appeler mesurée lors de l'annonce des fiançailles Black-Malfoy et de leurs présences à sa fête d'anniversaire. Néanmoins, Bill avait usé de son autorité de chef de famille. Il lui avait fait promettre de bien se tenir afin de ne pas embarrasser leurs hôtes. Les provocations avaient été bannies et les peines encourues (allant de la suppression d'une aide financière à un bannissement total) étaient suffisamment importantes pour qu'il se tienne à l'écart de toutes disputes. Lord Prince passa saluer toutes les personnes présentes et ce fut l'heure de servir l'apéritif.

\- Le Manoir a de nouveau une fière allure, les travaux n'ont pas du être des plus aisés, déclara d'un ton badin Lucius à son futur gendre, sous le regard aigu de Drago.

\- Je vous remercie, Lord Malefoy. Harry et Remus m'ont beaucoup aidé, je l'avoue.

\- Et l'ajout de cette… piscine… C'est original, ajouta Lord Prince en retenant une moue.

\- En effet, Lord Prince, c'est très en vogue dans la partie non sorcière de notre pays, asséna Sirius en souriant.

\- Quel dommage que nous manquions de pianiste dans cette société, regretta Arthur utilisant la moindre parcelle de son éducation pour aborder un sujet plaisant – et surtout couper court à une conversation qui pourrait dégénérer. Quelques jeunes gens auraient été ravis de danser.

\- Ils le feront Arthur mais pas sur une jolie valse ! s'exclama Sirius, assez fort pour que les invités situés à côté l'entendent.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Neville en souriant.

Sirius aurait eu tellement envie d'inscrire « traitre à ta maison » sur le front de Neville. Pourquoi ? Il était un très mauvais danseur de valse, mais il craignait qu'Harry ne soit pire que lui. Il ne voulait donner aucun prétexte aux Malefoy de médire de sa famille – même s'il se doutait qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup.

\- Soit, rétorqua-t-il en souriant, si vous trouvez un pianiste le bal sera ouvert avec une valse, cependant je doute…

\- Je me propose, susurra Severus, trop heureux d'avoir une occasion de couper la mandragore sous le pied de son ancien ennemi. Que pouvait-il vouloir cacher avec une dénégation aussi franche ?

\- Nous vous remercions, Lord Prince, reprit Harry alors que ses pas l'avaient mené aux côtés du maître des potions.

Severus se retint de répondre vertement à son ancien élève. Ses réflexes avaient la vie dure en ce moment mais insulter Harry Potter dans la demeure de son parrain alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le provoquer, se paierait un peu plus cher aujourd'hui qu'hier. De fait, il répondit poliment.

\- C'est avec plaisir Lord Potter.

Il eut ainsi la satisfaction de voir la surprise teinter le visage de son vis-à-vis qui ne s'attendait pas à une réponse courtoise. Content de son effet, il reprit la conversation avec Arthur et Sirius, à laquelle venait de s'ajouter Lord Prewett et Lord Weasley.

Winky apparut dans son joli uniforme.

\- Le repas est servi, Chuchota-t-elle d'une petite voix à l'oreille de son maître.

\- Parfait ! S'écria Sirius. Chers amis, si nous passions à la salle à manger pour nous restaurer, proposa-t-il tandis que les portes s'ouvraient. I

Il fut vite approuvé par ses convives et tous rejoignirent la table en discutant. Sirius avait comploté avec Dobby pour offrir à son filleul, un anniversaire digne de ce nom. Tous les plats préférés d'Harry avaient été minutieusement préparés, la tablée pourrait se régaler d'un service de sept couverts.

Lord Potter fut très vite déstabilisé par le plan de table composé par Sirius. Les règles sociales voulaient que le chef de famille qui recevait se place en bout de table. Venaient ensuite les chefs de famille et leurs consorts, les membres de la maison qui accueillait les festivités, les adultes non titrés puis les héritiers. Sirius avait respecté le protocole à la lettre, laissant les jeunes entre eux. Harry présidait l'autre bout de la table, la fête étant en son honneur. Ses deux convives les plus proches étaient Neville et Drago. Néanmoins, Sirius avait placé Hermione à côté de l'héritier Malefoy et il craignait toutes les remarques que le jeune sorcier pourrait faire.

Pris dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas les pois sauteurs dans son assiette, à la grande joie de toute la tablée. Il devint ainsi successivement bleu, rouge carmin, entièrement noir, vert et enfin rose bonbon. Chacun applaudit à la fin du tour et tous s'amusèrent de la plaisanterie des jumeaux Weasley tout en vérifiant soigneusement leurs assiettes...

Cette plaisanterie avait focalisé l'attention d'Harry sur le moment présent. Il lança un sujet agréable et neutre : leurs perspectives d'avenir. Ron souhaitait intégrer le Ministère dans la section des Jeux et Sports Magiques et Hermione en tant que membre de la Justice Magique. Neville devant reprendre le siège de sa famille au Magenmagot suivrait une formation en Droit Magique. Ils débattaient sur les avantages et inconvénients de suivre cet enseignement à la faculté quand l'Honorable Malefoy intervint :

\- Pourriez-vous me passer la salière s'il vous plaît ?

La discussion s'interrompit entre les compères. Harry tenta un sourire, en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Ron – qui digérait toujours la nouvelle du mariage de Sirius. Il tendit la salière à Drago lorsque celui-ci reprit :

\- Merci. Pour répondre à votre question, Miss Granger, la faculté dispense de nombreux cours et offre une excellente formation. Néanmoins certains cursus ouvre plus de portes que d'autres et permettent de réaliser les contacts nécessaires. Notamment le cours de sciences politiques ou d'histoire de la magie.

\- Vous êtes intéressé par cette université, Honorable Malefoy ? Interrogea Hermione, tâchant de faire bonne figure.

\- En effet, j'ai également tenté le concours pour entrer dans les cursus de gestion des entreprises et de droit.

\- Et pourquoi cela, puisque vous n'avez pas les mêmes « contacts » que dans les autres cours ? Insista la jeune fille avec un tact sans précédent.

\- Dans ma position, j'aurai bien plus besoin de compétences que d'un carnet d'adresse dont je bénéficie déjà. Je souhaiterais diversifier nos entreprises.

\- Sur quel marché se porterait votre choix ? Reprit-elle sur un ton guindé.

\- La recherche de pointe et l'industrie dans le monde moldu.

\- Mais c'est formidable, s'enthousiasma Hermione, j'ai toujours pensé que de nombreux objets pourraient être transposés dans le monde magique, ce qui simplifierait la vie de tout le monde. Le numérique notamment ou encore la recherche en médecine permettraient d'apporter de nouveaux points de vue sur les études effectuées sur certaines maladies par exemple.

Le visage de Drago se plissa dans un sourire avant de lui chuchoter :

\- Je te préviens Granger, tu parles à un futur investisseur, tu as intérêt à être convaincante...

Ils se lancèrent dans une discussion passionnée sur une mutualisation des connaissances des deux mondes, laissant Harry et Ron pantois. Lord Potter sut qu'il n'avait rien compris à l'art subtil du plan de table, mais que manifestement, Sirius en avait une certaine expérience. Il engagea une discussion à propos des Canons de Chuddley, équipe combien pitoyable, mais qui selon Ron gagnerait la prochaine coupe d'Angleterre.

Les conversations s'interrompirent lorsque l'assiette et les couverts de Lord Prince se transformèrent en chaudron fumant et en cuillère en bois. Lui-même portait maintenant un chapeau exubérant et une robe de sorcier rose. Il garda tout son flegme tandis que les autres s'inquiétaient légèrement de sa réaction. Il fixa le chaudron et se tourna vers George Weasley :

\- Une simple potion d'apparence ? Vous me décevriez beaucoup...

Le jumeau interpellé eut un sourire qui lui couvrait tout le visage tandis que les autres membres de la tablée l'imitaient. Il essaya de se débarrasser de la potion et ne fit que changer sa robe de couleur pour un orange vif avec la marque de fabrication des jumeaux Weasley. Enfin tout explosa en confettis mettant en place un joli feu d'artifices au-dessus de la table sous les applaudissements des hôtes.

Pendant une seconde, Harry fut assez surpris pour être sur le point de sortir sa baguette. La guerre avait laissé quelques traces sur son passage. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que Severus Rogue avait déjà la sienne à la main et la rangeait proprement dans le holster à sa manche. Intrigué par sa réaction, Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux, cherchant à interpréter les moindres signes, observant ses manières - dignes d'un gentleman, d'après les cours particuliers que lui avaient offerts Andy sur les codes de l'aristocratie sorcière.

Son ancien professeur était une vraie énigme pour le jeune Lord Potter. Espion, il lui avait apporté un soutien inébranlable quoique discret et pas toujours évident durant tout le cours de la guerre. Lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort, Harry l'avait sincèrement pleuré. Ce sorcier était pour lui symbole de courage – malgré son caractère irascible et sa langue acérée. Il l'avait retrouvé peu de temps auparavant lors des procès puis d'une fête mondaine. La fin de la guerre et l'abandon de toutes les charges contre lui avait révélé le dernier descendant mâle de la lignée Prince. Arborant un masque permanent, il avait pris place au parlement magique comme si toute sa vie l'avait mené à exercer sa charge.

La bonne société londonienne lui avait fait bon accueil. Celle-ci était de deux sortes, l'aristocratie dite de Sangs purs et celle de Sangs mêlés. Aujourd'hui il ne restait presque plus de cette aristocratie si prisée autrefois - l'aristocratie de Sangs purs dont était issu Lord Prince et Lord Potter malgré leur propre statut de sang. Les mariages d'amour aujourd'hui possibles après l'époque romantique, ne pouvaient se faire à l'époque de leurs arrières grands parents. Seuls les créatures magiques en bénéficiaient par nature. Du moins, les livres concernant le sujet prônait cette théorie – elle n'avait pas encore convaincue Harry. La famille Potter était issue de l'aristocratie de Sangs purs ainsi que la famille Black et également la famille Weasley, Londubat et Malefoy.

Les origines de la famille Prince remontaient jusqu'à Merlin et certains prétendaient même qu'ils descendaient de la lignée sorcière du roi d'Albion. Il reporta son attention sur la tablée et sourit en voyant une belle brochette d'aristocrates en goguette. Si on lui avait parlé de cette soirée il y a quelques jours, il aurait envoyé manu militari la pauvre personne à Ste-Mangouste, direction soins intensifs psychomagiques.

Lord Black se leva de table une fois les sept couverts servis et en bon hôte décréta la première danse. Il invita proprement son futur fiancé à l'accompagner, Mrs et Mr Weasley firent de même ainsi que Fleur et Bill, Neville et Hannah. Remus et Lucius allèrent s'asseoir dans un divan, pris dans une discussion passionnante sur la peinture du quatorzième siècle dont Lord Malefoy était particulièrement friand. Lord Prince se dirigea vers le piano installé dans le salon dans lequel on danserait. Harry, quant à lui, s'assit près du piano, en essayant de se faire oublier, pour que quelqu'un n'aie pas la fâcheuse idée de lui demander de danser.

Objectivement, on ne pouvait trouver Severus Rogue agréable à l'oeil. Juste incroyablement souffrant. De son visage à ses épaules, sa posture, la cicatrice affreuse que le col de sa robe laissait voir sur son cou, ne permettait pas de le qualifier autrement. Le pianiste réalisa quelques gammes pour s'accommoder à cet instrument magique. Enfin il fit un signe de tête aux danseurs et commença à jouer une valse, de mémoire. Cela enchanta tous les hôtes qui commencèrent à valser plus ou moins bien et avec plus ou moins de sérieux.

Harry les regarda danser, riant de l'extravagance des jumeaux. Lorsqu'il revint vers Lord Prince, il le trouva métamorphosé. Lorsqu'il jouait d'un instrument son visage était transfiguré, il n'était toujours pas beau au sens de la gravure de mode, ni du canon de beauté masculine, mais il dégageait quelque chose d'infiniment plus sensible et de plus vrai que toutes les photographies sur papier glacé. La posture droite, le regard au loin, il semblait entrer dans un monde qui lui appartenait en propre. Le jeune homme se trouva impressionné par cette métamorphose et par cette aura qui semblait se dégager du musicien.

Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par Ginny qui s'approcha en riant :

\- Harry, viens danser ! On n'a pas dix-huit ans tous les jours, viens !

\- C'est gentil, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

\- Pour me faire plaisir ? S'il te plait, viens.

Elle tira littéralement Harry sur la piste. Il se laissa faire, reprenant les postures enseignées par Andromeda. Il commença à faire virevolter la jeune Miss Weasley sous l'œil appréciateur de son parrain. Sirius avait beaucoup de mal à cerner son jeune futur fiancé. Celui-ci restait de marbre et aucune fissure ne semblait perceptible dans son regard ou dans son expression. Il suivit parfaitement les pas de danse hésitants du Lord en titre et le salua d'un signe courtois de la tête à la fin de la valse.

Harry eut plus de mal à se défaire de Ginny, heureuse des nouvelles dispositions qu'elle trouvait chez son compagnon de danse. Elle réclama plusieurs danses de façon assez exubérante pour que les adultes s'en offusquent. Harry leur sourit et accepta pour éviter un scandale. La danse leur permettant de discuter, il demanda à sa cavalière :

\- S'il te plait Ginny, ne fais pas une scène.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Harry, contra la jeune sorcière en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as été un peu trop véhémente ce soir et nous recevons les Malefoy…

\- Il s'agit bien d'eux ! S'exclama un peu trop fort la benjamine des Weasley. Tu t'intéresses à ce qu'ils pensent ?

\- En soi, pas vraiment, répondit doucement Harry, mais nous sommes en négociation pour un contrat d'union et nous devons montrer nos meilleures manières. Le moindre défaut ou mauvais choix pourra être utilisé et critiqué.

Ginny se tut quelques instants, en pleine réflexion.

\- En somme tu as honte de moi ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Non pas du tout, tu es une amie…

A ce mot, la sorcière s'arrêta de valser, vite reprise par son compagnon. Il l'amena vers un balcon où l'on pouvait prendre le frais. Désert, il lui fit signe de s'exprimer.

\- C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Une amie ?

\- Non, tu es une excellente amie, rétorqua Harry difficilement. Tu es une confidente, tu es… mon premier vrai coup de cœur.

L'espoir dans les yeux de Ginny lui fit peur. Il devait s'être mal exprimé. Il s'empressa de poursuivre.

\- Mais Ginny, nous étions très jeunes. La guerre est finie, nous avons le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître nous-mêmes avant de nous connaître l'un l'autre. Avec toutes ces responsabilités, j'ai été peu présent ces derniers temps et je m'en excuse. Mais je ne souhaite pas reprendre notre relation là où nous l'avions laissé.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea la jeune fille les dents serrées.

\- Que te dire ? Pour une infinité de raisons. Parce que je ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis, cette histoire de Lord Potter et d'histoire familiale me sont tombées dessus d'un coup. Il faut que je le digère. Mon parrain revenant du voile, la négociation du contrat, nous venions tout juste de trouver un équilibre avant que les Malefoy arrivent. Je sais que ce que je te dis est décousu et j'en suis désolé. Je ne suis pas certain de qui je suis et de qui je voudrais être en ce moment. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas t'aimer.

La jeune Weasley donna l'impression d'encaisser le coup physiquement. Ses rêves, ses espoirs et ceux de sa famille venaient d'être balayés en deux fractions de secondes. Elle eut envie d'être méchante, de faire autant de mal à Harry qu'il venait de lui en faire. Elle inspira doucement se rassérénant. Sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Il avait besoin de temps, elle pouvait le comprendre. Après quelques secondes de silence supplémentaires, elle reprit :

\- Je comprends.

Harry souffla de soulagement et lui fit un grand sourire. Ginny en fut ravie ; elle avait donné la bonne réponse. Le jeune Lord lui proposa son bras et la reconduisit à son frère qui l'accueillit avec un petit air sévère. Elle n'entendit qu'à peine la remontrance de Bill sur son comportement trop joyeux tandis qu'Harry rejoignait ses amis.

* * *

Lorsque les danseurs eurent finit de s'amuser dans le salon attenant à celui où l'on prendrait le thé, ils se rejoignirent tous autour du feu dans de confortables fauteuils. Les thés et pâtisseries furent servis. Hannah, Hermione et Molly discutaient d'un côté pendant que des groupes disparates s'étaient formés au hasard des sujets. Harry, fatigué de sa séance de danse éprouvante, s'occupa l'esprit en discutant avec Fred qui le tenait au courant avec une précision effrayante des affaires du magasin et des intérêts que les jumeaux lui versaient.

\- Donc maintenant le but est de nous étendre à Pré-au-Lard mais aussi à travers les villages sorciers d'Angleterre, il y en a près de Glasgow qui fourmille de bonnes affaires... Je pense que nous allons entreprendre une étude de marché pour savoir si l'implantation...

Harry décrocha de l'explication assidue pour écouter la conversation que Charlie et Sirius entretenaient à voix basse derrière eux. Le nom de Lucius l'avait interpellé et voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-… Les parents viennent de m'apprendre tes fiançailles futures avec l'Honorable Malefoy.

\- En effet, nous négocions les termes d'un contrat d'union simple. La famille Malefoy a requis un partenaire dans la famille Black, c'est son droit le plus strict.

\- Certes, acquiesça Charlie gêné, mais je souhaite te donner un conseil. Je suis soumis au secret mais vérifie bien que tes intérêts sont compatibles avec ceux de la famille Malefoy. Si je le pouvais, je te conseillerai de mener une enquête, discrète bien entendu. Juste au cas où.

Lord Black hocha la tête et remercia chaleureusement son confrère pour ses conseils. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes après et Harry tenta de raccrocher les wagons avec sa discussion précédente. La manière de gérer les stocks chez WWW le laissa muet, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse pour comprendre les implications de ce qu'il venait de surprendre.

* * *

Sirius était ébahi, ce qui se traduisait par une bouche ouverte formant un « o » parfait. Remus avait un air un peu abasourdi. Harry était très étonné vu sa dernière conversation avec Ginny. Molly rougissait complètement, tandis qu'Arthur tentait de garder un visage serein. Le petit salon exigu dans lequel Molly avait sollicité un entretien au cours de la soirée accueillait présentement cinq personnes, plus ou moins à l'aise. Une chose était sûre, Sirius s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

Chacun se reprit de cette annonce à son rythme. Remus était fier d'Harry. Il n'avait pas réagi respectant les us et coutumes en pareil cas. Il donna un coup de coude à Sirius pour qu'il se reprenne et intervienne.

\- Hein ? Chuchota Sirius en se tournant vers lui.

Remus lui redonna un coup de coude. Pour qu'il intervienne. Intelligemment.

\- Cela pourrait-il vous convenir ? demanda sérieusement Arthur en regardant Sirius dans les yeux.

\- Votre offre est tout à fait considérable, répondit Sirius avec un sourire un peu dément. Néanmoins, nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec Harry à ce sujet, il n'épousera personne avant son vingt et unième anniversaire et son accession définitive au Magenmagot. Cela lui offre un temps appréciable pour comprendre et gérer les devoirs de sa charge.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit Molly, néanmoins nos enfants entretiennent une relation suivie et nous craignions un petit… incident.

Sirius sembla avaler un citron à la remarque de Mrs Weasley. Insinuer que son filleul ne savait pas se tenir n'était pas une bonne façon d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. De façon générale, les disputes entre Molly Weasley et Sirius Black étaient généralement mémorables, et c'est pourquoi, Harry intervint.

\- Il n'y a rien à craindre Mrs Weasley, déclara Harry un peu froidement. Nous avons discuté tout à l'heure avec Ginny et les choses son claires pour nous deux : nous prendrons le temps de faire nos études et de nous connaître avant de nous engager, que se soit l'un envers l'autre ou avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Sirius poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Il appréciait les Weasley énormément mais il ne cautionnerait pas un mariage précipité. Harry avait bien d'autres options et il souhaitait qu'il les explore avant de s'engager.

\- Ces discussions ne sont pas d'actualité, conclut Remus Lupin avec un sourire. Néanmoins votre proposition est notée et elle sera prise en compte lors de l'établissement d'Harry.

\- Mais Ginny est une jeune personne très demandée, insista Molly en gardant une voix aimable.

\- Certes, si elle vient à se fiancer, il serait courtois de nous en informer, mais nous ne formulerons pas d'engagement avant les vingt et un ans d'Harry à moins d'un contrat d'union familial existant, réitéra gentiment Remus.

Arthur acquiesça et remercia infiniment Sirius, Remus et Harry pour leurs réponses et leur concision. Molly se joignit à lui rapidement et tous purent reprendre le cours de la fête d'anniversaire.

* * *

La soirée se poursuivit tard, les jeux et les liqueurs ayant un grand succès. Aux premières heures du matin, les invités restant décidèrent de prendre congé. L'explosion des cartes marqua la fin des festivités et chacun se leva de table. Le tas se reconstitua au centre de la table et chaque invité remercia leurs hôtes.

Harry et Sirius raccompagnèrent leurs convives jusqu'à la cheminée, soufflant un mot de remerciement à chacun. Remus fut le dernier à partir et resta finalement au Manoir Black, invité par son ami et le jeune louveteau. En rejoignant sa chambre attitrée, Sirius lui envoya un regard lourd de sens. Remus acquiesça, ils en parleraient demain.

Sirius but une gorgée de son meilleur cognac. Il était tard. Remus et Harry dormaient depuis une heure tandis que lui tournait en rond dans la bibliothèque. Quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas quoi, il ne savait pas comment, mais son instinct tout entier lui disait qu'on tentait de lui cacher quelque chose. Il prenait le conseil donné par Charlie Weasley très au sérieux et il avait beau réfléchir il ne voyait pas ce qu'une enquête révèlerait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Il s'assit à son bureau, plaça un parchemin sur le sous main et commença à rédiger une missive d'instructions. Il la scella de son sceau privé avant de la confier à un hibou au pelage gris, qu'il utilisait pour les affaires nécessitant de la discrétion.

Enfin, il put aller se coucher.

* * *

 **RAR - MàJ du 15/08/18  
**

adenoide : Bonjour à toi ! Je suis ravie de rencontrer une nouvelle lectrice. Je viens juste de retrouver internet, de fait je te réponds sur le chapitre 5. Étant non enregistrée, j'espère que tu liras néanmoins ce retour. Merci pour tes commentaires sur chaque chapitre, tu as beaucoup de questions alors je vais essayer d'y répondre de façon exhaustive.  
1 : Il y a des Mangemorts reconnus ou affiliés à la réception de Neville pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont de la haute société. Beaucoup (comme Malefoy dans les livres) ont acheté leur liberté grâce à leur fortune et à leur nom, prétextant l'Imperium. Ils ont de nombreux moyens de pressions (leurs entreprises, leur implication dans le monde sorcier). Il suffit de dire que la société sorcière est petite, enlever un grand nombre de personnage de l'élite ne se fait pas ainsi malgré toutes les purges qui peuvent avoir lieu post-guerre. Certains ont été emprisonnés (comme le père de Parkinson) mais la justice ne fait payer que le coupable et souvent les chefs de famille ont été assez intelligents pour ne pas mettre tous leurs oeufs dans le même panier... En temps de guerre le truc est quand même de pouvoir survivre qu'importe le camp qui gagne.  
Quant à tes questions -plus que légitimes- sur Pansy, elles trouveront leurs réponses au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Elle sera une aide pour Harry parce que tout Gryffondor qu'il soit il a compris qu'il ne pouvait faire des choses sans quelques notions serpentardes...  
2 : Tout à fait ! L'idée était de montrer avec cette histoire qu'ils se fraudent tous les uns les autres. Se sont des histoires de famille et de politique. Pour Narcissa c'est flagrant (une seule blonde dans une famille de bruns et personne ne s'est posée de questions ? vraiment ?). Quant à Drago il va devoir sévèrement mettre de l'eau dans son vin pour survivre.  
3 : Andromeda est l'un de mes personnages favoris mais même elle ne peut faire de miracle : à l'impossible nul n'est tenu et nos serpentards ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac.  
4 : Charlie gagne une faveur et il est toujours bon d'avoir ce genre de services dans la colonne des crédits d'autant plus que la famille Malefoy est riche et connue de certains cercles inaccessible à Lord Prewett. Charlie croit savoir ce qu'il fait et on pêche souvent par enthousiasme ou excès de confiance.  
J'espère que le chapitre 5 te plaira, très bonne semaine et excellente lecture !

Rainbow Girl : Heureuse de te revoir et merci pour ton commentaire. En effet, Narcissa a été légèrement atteinte mais... n'oublions pas qu'elle a été élevée comme une Black, même si elle dispose d'un capital génétique Prewett. Elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac... Pour le bashing, ce chapitre fournit quelques pistes qu'en penses-tu ? Harry refuse en effet d'être avec Ginny, simplement parce qu'il a dix-sept ans et pas encore toutes ses dents. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un énorme coup monté coté Weasley, juste certaines attentes qu'Harry ne remplira pas forcément pour divers raisons... La suite au prochain épisode ! Très bonne semaine à toi !

* * *

 **Papotage presque futile sur pas grand chose**

Tintitnintin... L'intrigue se met enfin en place. Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fête d'anniversaire ? Des relations entre les différents personnages ? Et de ce cher Severus ? Ou de Sirius et de ses soupçons ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! En vous souhaitant une excellente semaine.


	6. Leçon numéro six

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA :** Salut à tous et bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous profitez bien de ce beau temps - enfin si vous êtes en France. Je dois vous dire que je suis particulièrement fière : le dernier chapitre a regroupé presque 300 lecteurs et comptabilisé un peu plus de 700 vues en une seule journée ! L'anniversaire d'Harry a eu l'air de vous avoir intéressés ! Cela fait chaud au coeur de voir que vous suivez cette histoire.

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage, cela me fait énormément plaisir de lire - je vous kiffe grave - et de vous répondre - désolée de pondre des romans à chaque fois. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir tranquille ce chapitre et saluer l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage... A tout de suite !

* * *

 **Leçon n°6 : De l'art d'être attentif aux détails**

Remus se rendit habillé de pied en cape dans la salle à manger du Manoir Black. Dérogeant à ses habitudes, Sirius était déjà présent sirotant son thé en parcourant la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Tu n'es pas à la cuisine ce matin ? Questionna Remus en se servant copieusement dans les plats alignés sur le buffet.

\- Winky m'en a chassé, elle souhaitait faire l'inventaire des réserves après la soirée d'hier. Et puis nous avons un invité, mima Sirius en tentant de recréer la voix aigue de l'elfe.

Remus pouffa avant de s'asseoir devant son ami. Les cernes sous ses yeux et le carnet en cuir noir à ses côtés indiquaient très clairement à son meilleur ami qu'il avait du passer une partie de sa nuit à réfléchir pour tenter de comprendre la situation actuelle. Cette manie acquise près de trente ans plus tôt avait permis aux trois-quarts de leur petite bande de rester en un seul morceau lors de leur transformation en animagi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine autant ? Interrogea Remus en se servant une première tasse de thé.

\- Cela fait tout simplement trop d'éléments d'un coup. Il doit y avoir un rapport mais je ne vois pas lequel.

\- Si tu pouvais être encore plus sibyllin, je pense que cela nous permettrait d'avancer, le railla gentiment son ami en prenant sa première gorgée.

\- Le premier événement, tu le connais : Lucius Malefoy vient requérir un partenaire dans la Maison Black en vertu du contrat d'union qui lie nos deux familles. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'au lieu de marier son fils à ma cousine, une femme de Sang-Mêlé mais réintégrée à la famille Black d'un âge similaire, il choisisse le chef de famille.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué Sirius, répliqua le lycanthrope en fronçant les sourcils. Il sait que Dora, bien que puissante, n'a ni ton aura médiatique ni ta capacité politique à occuper un siège au parlement. En t'épousant, Drago devient Consort Black.

\- Certes, mais c'est une trop petite visée pour Lucius. Andromeda est d'accord avec moi. Même si la situation sociale et politique de la Maison Malefoy est loin d'être brillante depuis la fin de la guerre, il aurait pu trouver à marier son fils dans quelques années à une riche héritière, par exemple l'Honorable Greengrass. Drago est l'héritier de la famille Malefoy, être Consort Black ne lui apporte finalement que peu de choses sur le plan politique ou économique.

\- Peut être mais en t'épousant, ils réaffirment l'appartenance des Malefoy à l'Ordre durant la guerre tout en se rapprochant d'Harry, qui est une force en devenir avec laquelle il faudra compter si nous avons correctement rempli nos devoirs.

\- Certes, mais il a déjà bénéficié du soutien d'Harry lors des procès. En vertu de ce qu'il c'est passé durant la guerre, il aurait pu négocier des alliances sans avoir à marier son unique enfant. Et quand bien même, pourquoi Charlie m'a-t-il conseillé de mener une enquête discrète au sujet de la famille Malefoy ? Il s'est entretenu avec Lucius il y a quelques jours, Fleur l'a laissé sous-entendre au dîner avant de se reprendre.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Si Charlie les avait mis en garde, il y avait effectivement autre chose à creuser que les habituelles manœuvres politiques.

\- As-tu envoyé un courrier à Andromeda ?

\- Tout à fait, ainsi qu'à une personne de confiance qu'elle m'a recommandée. S'il y a quelque chose à trouver, elle trouvera.

Ne pouvant rien ajouter sur le sujet, Sirius demanda son impression sur la soirée d'anniversaire à son vieil ami.

\- Je pense qu'Harry était très content de sa soirée. Le plan de table a fonctionné à merveille et Drago a pu discuter un peu avec Miss Granger.

\- J'ai remarqué, il suffit de dire qu'on ne résiste pas à une conversation intelligente pendant une soirée mondaine, sourit Sirius. Et tu sais de quoi je parle…

\- Malefoy a une collection tout à fait remarquable d'artefacts magiques. Je donnerai cher pour comprendre comment fonctionne la moitié des enchantements posés sur l'une des pièces maîtresses. Enfin, sais-tu de quoi ils parlaient ?

\- De la faculté, répondit Harry en passant le seuil de la pièce. Drago expliquait à Hermione les cours qui permettaient d'ouvrir certaines entrées au Ministère. Il souhaite diversifier les entreprises détenues par la maison Malefoy en les orientant vers le marché moldu. Hermione pourra t'en dire plus si cela t'intéresse.

\- C'est une bonne idée, il fait d'une pierre deux coups en réhabilitant le nom de son clan tout en mettant en place une entreprise lucrative. Ton fiancé est intelligent, se moqua Remus en finissant son assiette.

Harry laissa les deux grands adolescents qu'étaient les amis de ses parents se chamailler en mâchant son premier toast. Il savait que les commentaires sur la soirée ne s'arrêteraient pas là.

\- Plus sérieusement, repris Sirius en regardant son filleul, avais-tu connaissance de la proposition que nous ont fait les Weasley ?

\- Non, répondit fermement Harry. J'ai dansé avec Ginny car elle m'y a fortement incité. Je l'ai emmené sur le balcon pour une explication et elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait. J'ai donc été étonné que Mr et Mrs Weasley sollicitent cet entretien.

\- Cela fait parti des situations bizarres qui arrivent en ce moment, soupira Lord Black en déposant sa serviette sur la table. Trouves-tu notre réponse satisfaisante ?

\- Très, s'empressa de répondre Harry, je pense que nous n'avons pas froissé les Weasley, même si Molly m'a parut quelque peu insistante.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, son amour pour la matriarche était connu pour être corrélé à la distance qui les séparait. En un mot comme en cent, depuis la cinquième année d'Harry, son parrain et la mère de Ron se disputaient à propos de tout et de rien.

\- En parlant d'engagement, as-tu reçu une réponse d'Elfric ? Questionna Remus en resservant une tasse au jeune homme.

\- En effet. Il m'a assuré avoir regroupé sa meilleure équipe d'historiens au sein de Gringott's. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre les résultats. De toute manière, je ne suis absolument pas prêt à m'engager, que se soit avec Ginny ou non, affirma le Gryffondor d'un air convaincu.

\- C'est une sage décision, conclut Remus les yeux pétillants, la précipitation ne réussit à personne.

A peine Lord Black eut-il acquiescé à cette maxime pleine de bon sens qu'il poussa un juron haut en couleur en apercevant l'heure, pour se jeter dans les escaliers sous les rires des deux autres Gryffondors.

* * *

Sirius méditait devant le portique que venait de lui présenter son tailleur italien, M. Bartoldi. D'un geste, il demanda un surplus de lumière pour scruter la coupe d'un modèle vert pâle. Lord Black pinça les lèvres. Qui portait du vert pâle le jour de son mariage ? Dans une teinte entre le vert sapin et un très frais vert anis ?

\- La liste des coloris de la cérémonie vous a-t-elle été transmise ? Emit-il d'un ton dubitatif.

\- En effet, rétorqua le tailleur sur un ton professionnel, cependant le vert prédomine largement la saison et nous avons pensé qu'une robe d'une telle couleur vous permettrait d'être au centre de l'attention.

L'équipe de communication de la famille Black, choisie quelques semaines auparavant pour assurer le retour du Lord sur la scène médiatique sorcière, hocha la tête comme un seul homme. Groupé sur l'un des côtés de la boutique, ils attendaient que le sorcier sombre choisisse sa robe de cérémonie. Il faudrait quelques jours avant que les contrats soient prêts mais une fois signés, tout le Ministère puis la presse serait au courant. Les dates n'ayant pas été fixées pour le moment, chaque communicant y aller de son pronostic.

\- M. Bartoldi, veuillez me rappeler un élément…

\- Oui mi Lord ?

\- Qui se marie déjà lors de cette cérémonie ?

Les sourires fleurirent sur le visage de Remus et Harry, à deux doigts de pouffer devant une assemblée si sérieuse.

-Vous, mi Lord, répondit le tailler d'une voix moins assurée.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Avec ou sans vert, je serai donc le centre de l'attention.

\- Oui, mi Lord.

\- Très bien. Avez-vous donc une tenue dans les coloris demandés qui ne soit pas complètement farfelues ?

La directrice de la communication se retourna vers le pauvre tailleur. M. Bartoldi passa dans la réserve de sa boutique pendant que Sirius se pinçait l'arête du nez sous le sourire de son filleul et de son meilleur ami.

\- Allons Sirius, je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches au vert… Entama Remus, d'un air malicieux. Après tout n'est-ce pas la couleur de l'ancienne maison de ton fiancé ?

\- Remus par pitié pas aujourd'hui. Et dire qu'ils ont planifié nos apparitions mondaines des prochains mois… Enfin, la robe de cérémonie bleue nuit aux surpiqures argent que j'avais imaginé n'est pas prête d'être cousue… Mon équipe de communication a l'air d'être complètement…

\- Perdue ? A la ramasse ? Aussi doué que Neville devant un chaudron ? Proposa Lord Potter d'une voix égale.

\- Les trois pourraient convenir, grimaça le futur marié.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Remus en posant la main sur son épaule, nous trouverons de quoi te vêtir. Après tout il nous reste…

La fin de sa phrase fut interrompue par l'arrivée dans second portique poussée cette fois-ci par la styliste. Les yeux des trois amis s'écarquillèrent face à tant… d'exubérance.

\- … Quelques heures avant de devoir nous rendre à Gringott's, finit-il sur un ton peu assuré.

Sirius inspira profondément et décida de prendre les choses en main. Il se demanda une énième fois pourquoi il avait embauché une équipe complète alors que visiblement leurs compétences réunies n'allaient pas beaucoup plus loin que celles de Severus Rogue en matière de relations humaines. Son père avait tendance à marteler souvent qu'on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. En son for intérieur, Sirius commença à approuver la véracité de ces propos mais étant donné que les évènements s'enchainaient à une vitesse ahurissante, il ne pouvait se permettre de consacrer plus de temps à la préparation de sa garde robe.

Il convoqua tout le monde autour d'une table et finit par croquer un dessin de la robe qu'il avait imaginé. Simple. Sobre. Sans fioriture. Et surtout, aucune crinoline.

* * *

Harry sortit discrètement du magasin. Sirius expliquait aussi patiemment que possible à l'équipe attroupée face à lui que non, Merlin non, il ne porterait pas de lavande lors du Bal marquant l'ouverture des sessions du Magenmagot. Le jeune sorcier était quelque peu las de ces discussions sans fin qui le passionnaient peu.

Il choisit de se dégourdir les jambes en allant chercher lui-même sa commande à Scribenpenne. Sous les conseils de son parrain, il avait commandé l'impression de plusieurs parchemins de qualité avec son nom et ses titres calligraphiés soigneusement en en-têtes. Il avait été peu convaincu de l'utilité d'un tel achat avant de devoir correspondre régulièrement avec les différentes instances magiques pour assurer la bonne marche des avoirs Potter.

La boutique était vide en milieu d'après-midi, la majorité des sorciers étant au travail. Il s'avança vers le comptoir avant d'être percuté par une jeune femme à l'air peu engageant. Elle ramassa vivement les plumes qu'elle avait fait tomber avant de se placer derrière le comptoir.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

La voix stoppa Harry dans la formulation de sa demande. Il l'avait entendu maintes et maintes fois durant sa scolarité se moquer de lui ou de ses amis. Pansy Parkinson, puisqu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, avait énormément changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Toujours fine et petite, ses cheveux coupés au carré avaient longuement poussés. Ils étaient placés stratégiquement pour que son visage n'attire pas l'œil. Elle n'était certes pas jolie à l'adolescence mais sa posture voûtée et ses cheveux rendaient la comparaison avec la fière Sang-Pur d'autrefois quasiment impossible. Harry se racla la gorge.

\- Bonjour Miss Parkinson, la salua-t-il en penchant courtoisement la tête en signe de salut. Je souhaiterais retirer une commande à mon nom.

\- Très bien.

Elle partit sur ces mots, sans lui rendre son salut, visiblement pressée qu'il sorte du magasin. Intrigué, Harry la regarda fouiller dans l'arrière boutique pour trouver son carton. Elle lui apporta avec une vélocité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Cela fera 15 morilles et huit noises, déclara-t-elle en posant son achat sur le comptoir.

Harry sortit sa bourse et déposa la somme exacte dans la main tendue de la vendeuse. Il allait partir lorsque la curiosité Gryffondor prit le dessus.

\- Ce ne sont certainement pas mes affaires, mais… Que faites-vous ici ?

La jeune Miss lui lança un regard noir. Elle finit par lui répondre d'une voix forcée avec un débit rapide, comme pour s'en débarasser.

\- Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi Potter certaines choses ne s'effacent pas. J'ai voulu livrer le Saint des Saints à Voldemort pendant la bataille finale, personne n'a oublié et personne n'a pardonné. Scribenpenne est une boutique qui n'est pas trop regardante sur le statut de sang ou encore les maisons de ses employés.

\- Mais, tu es une jeune Miss. Ton père est Lord, ne devrais-tu pas te préparer au mariage ? Emit Harry tentant de comprendre la situation de la jeune fille.

\- Tu es bouché ou quoi ? J'ai voulu vendre Harry Potter ! Mon père a été jugé. N'étant pas un Malefoy, il ne s'en est pas aussi bien sorti que ce brave Lucius. Son successeur a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de l'ex-Miss Parkinson. Ce sont des crimes qui ne pardonnent pas aujourd'hui ! Eclata finalement l'ancienne Serpentard.

Le visage rouge, le regard furieux, elle était plus animée qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Son visage se renferma immédiatement.

\- Bonsoir mi Lord, le salua-t-elle en lui indiquant la porte d'une révérence parfaite.

* * *

La figure furieuse de Pansy le poursuivait encore alors qu'il prenait le chemin de la banque avec son parrain et Remus. Enragée, son regard ne démontrait qu'une grande colère ainsi qu'une profonde douleur. Harry se passa la main sur le visage, cherchant à chasser ses pensées. La guerre avait été pénible pour tous, le camp des vainqueurs et le camp des vaincus. Pansy était un autre dommage collatéral.

Harry se reconnecta avec la réalité en passant le seuil de Gringott's. Les ravages de la guerre ne se voyaient plus dans le hall imposant entretenu avec soin par les gobelins. Eargit, le gestionnaire et conseiller de la famille Black, se présenta pour accueillir les deux Lords. Il les mena vers un bureau où tous s'assirent confortablement, après avoir été munis d'une tasse de thé.

Trois exemplaires de contrat étaient posés sur le bureau. Sirius arqua un sourcil interrogateur pour donner la parole au banquier.

\- Le contrat proposé par les gestionnaires de la famille Malefoy est en règle. Lord Malefoy lui-même a tenu à le déposer ce matin après relecture. Globalement les modifications que vous aviez noté ont été réalisées et des conditions suspensives ont été inclues pour les héritiers.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Se renseigna Sirius en portant la tasse à sa bouche.

\- Lord Potter est héritier des titres et de votre fortune en cas de décès sans enfant. Dans le cas contraire, il sera doté à votre mort comme l'un de vos enfants. Les Malefoy ont rajouté une clause. Les enfants pourront prétendre à hériter de l'une ou de l'autre des lignées en fonction de leur position dans la famille au moment de la naissance de l'enfant.

\- Que cela signifie-t-il ? S'enquit Harry en fronçant le nez.

\- Les enfants de Lord Black et de l'Honorable Malefoy pourront prétendre aux titres de leurs pères si seulement ceux-ci sont en possession du titre susnommé au moment de leur majorité magique. Ils ne pourront avoir accès à des avantages dont leurs parents ne jouissent pas.

Le silence accueillit cette réflexion. Il était somme toute normale que les enfants héritent de ce que posséder leurs parents, non de ce qu'ils possèderaient peut être. Il s'inquiéta en voyant la grimace de Sirius.

\- Est-ce régulier ? Demanda Lord Black.

\- Tout à fait, les familles peuvent restreindre leur héritage en fonction de bon nombre de données et tant que l'enfant n'est pas né. Par ailleurs, une clause fait état du statut de sang de la future mère – elle devra être de bonne famille, a minima au trois-quart Sang Pur – mais aucun nom ni aucune famille n'a été avancée pour le moment. Le choix vous reviendra donc.

Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de lisser son expression. Il avait vu des clauses plus ou moins farfelues pendant leurs recherches sur les anciens contrats d'union de la famille Black. Lorsque deux hommes se mariaient, la question des héritiers était en jeu et la future mère était généralement désignée au moment du contrat, ainsi qu'une suppléante. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pensé qu'une clause régirait cet aspect du mariage de son parrain et cette réalisation lui fit froncer les yeux. Aucune intimité ou choix véritable ne serait accordé dans un tel mariage ?

\- Au vu des circonstances, je suppose que c'est acceptable, soupira Sirius. Il ne pouvait acquiescer au comportement de Lord Malefoy mais celui-ci aurait pu négocier bien pire que le statut de sang de ses petits enfants.

La Maison Malefoy, en tant que demandeur de l'union n'était peut être pas en position de force, mais cette règle était inscrite dans chaque contrat d'union sorcier traditionnel. Il ne pouvait hurler au scandale.

\- Une date a –t-elle été proposée ? S'enquit Lord Potter en fixant le parchemin sur la table du gobelin.

\- En effet, une date a été suggérée d'ici la fin du mois.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla Sirius.

\- Lord Malefoy a avancé le fait que les sessions du Magenmagot reprendraient en septembre et que tout le monde serait fort occupé. Sans compter qu'il serait plus intéressant que la première session vous annonce comme marié, les alliances politiques pourront être mises en place plus rapidement.

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains. La délicatesse de son futur beau-père n'avait aucune égale. Lord Black se résolut à juger Lucius Malefoy comme un butor, qui souhaitait marier son fils au plus vite pour bénéficier du retour politique que cela pouvait lui apporter. Il soupira une énième fois en croisant le regard de son filleul, abasourdi. Après tout, plus vite cela serait fait, plus vite chacun pourrait s'accoutumer au nouvel ordre des choses. Le mariage passé, Sirius pourrait aider Harry à reprendre les devoirs de sa charge.

\- Très bien, j'accepte. Il nous faudra engager une équipe au grand complet pour être prêts dans les temps et vous transmettrez à Lord Malefoy qu'il se chargera des invitations. Notre liste lui parviendra dans la semaine.

Le gobelin prit note des différentes dispositions. Sirius relut attentivement son contrat de fiançailles aidé par Harry mais le contrat était un pur produit de l'aristocratie sorcière. Ils apposèrent leurs sceaux sur le parchemin, scellant l'accord. Les signatures des Malefoy apparurent et le parchemin brilla avant de se dédoubler. Lord Black ordonna que l'original fût mis dans les coffres de la famille Black et le duplicata dans celle de la famille Potter. Les deux autres exemplaires originaux iraient rejoindre les coffres des Malefoy et les archives de la banque. Après une série de salutations, ils prirent congés.

* * *

Andromeda passa le seuil du Manoir Black. Elle éprouvait un certain plaisir à passer la porte de la demeure ancestrale, celle de son adolescence. En effet, les filles Black étaient élevées à la campagne jusqu'à leur dixième anniversaire. Bellatrix et elle avaient été envoyées pour prendre des leçons auprès de grands maîtres londoniens. Pour Andromeda, le Manoir rimait avec une certaine liberté. L'ancestrale demeure des Black se trouvait dans un domaine campagnard reculé où ses parents ne résidaient jamais en dehors de l'été et de quelques grandes occasions. Les enfants étaient laissées à la surveillance de leur gouvernante, des domestiques et des elfes la majeure partie de l'année. En arrivant à Londres, Andy avait découvert un monde grouillant d'activités et de conversations.

Mrs Tonks fut sortie de ses pensées par l'accueil de son cousin. Elle l'embrassa de bon cœur avant de saluer Harry.

\- Sois la bienvenue, Andy, s'exclama Sirius. Nous allions passer à table, te joindras-tu à nous ?

\- En effet, merci Sirius. Je ne serai pas venu sans m'annoncer si mes sources ne m'avaient pas rapporté quelques petites choses.

\- Nous t'écouterons en buvant l'apéritif.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon familial tandis qu'Harry passait discrètement commande auprès de Winky et lui demandait de préparer un couvert supplémentaire. A peine furent-ils assis dans les fauteuils de chintz qu'un plateau apparut sur le guéridon. En parfait hôte, Sirius servit sa cousine puis son filleul. Lorsque chacun fut installé, Andromeda commença son récit.

\- Plusieurs faits m'ont été rapportés. Lord Malefoy a rendu visite à Lord Prewett mais la raison en est pour le moment inconnu. Cette visite semble avoir été fructueuse puisque Lucius est passé par la suite au Ministère. Personne n'a pu voir dans quel bureau il entrait, mais apparemment une procédure est en cours.

\- Ce n'est guerre rassurant, chère cousine, rétorqua Sirius. D'autant que Lord Prewett en personne a recommandé l'ouverture d'une enquête discrète sur la Maison Malefoy.

\- C'est très intéressant, souffla Andromeda en buvant une gorgé de son verre. Plus intéressant encore, j'ai voulu comprendre les attentes de mon beau-frère et pour ce faire, j'ai contacté Narcissa.

Sirius haussa un sourcil à l'entente de son prénom. Il était de notoriété familiale que les deux sœurs de la famille Black ne pouvaient souffrir la présence l'une de l'autre. Une certaine jalousie et une bonne dose de rivalité avaient été un frein pour des relations sororales harmonieuses.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Rien, annonça la sorcière, le visage vide de toute expression.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Rien ne ressemblait pas à Narcissa Malefoy. La Lady était beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas désintéressée par le futur de son fils.

\- Ce n'est pas surprenant, au vu de vos relations antérieures.

\- Tu n'as pas bien compris Sirius, je n'ai pas reçu de réponse, ce que je trouve très étrange. J'ai donc mené mon enquête : personne n'a vu Narcissa depuis le procès des Malefoy et ce jour-là seuls Lucius et Drago étaient vraiment inquiétés.

\- Ce qui est malheureusement logique, nos lois sont faites ainsi : la responsabilité des actes de la femme incombe à l'époux, regretta Lord Black en secouant la tête.

Cette loi était stupide, elle rabaissait les sorcières et les infantilisait. D'autant que des contre-exemples existaient partout, y compris dans sa famille. Sa cousine Bellatrix n'aurait pas était moitié si enragée si elle n'avait pas été contrainte de s'unir à un homme qu'elle ne respectait pas et qui avait tous pouvoirs sur elle. Elle était détestable mais Orion avait une part de responsabilité dans ce qui était advenu d'elle.

\- Pour le moment, répondit avec un demi-sourire Andromeda, mais là n'est pas la question. Narcissa a disparu. J'ai continué à chercher et je n'ai pour le moment aucune réponse. Aucun de mes contacts n'en sait plus. Ce qui est inhabituel pour dire le moins. Tu devrais peut être poser la question à ce brave Lucius.

\- Je vais le faire de ce pas.

Lord Black convoqua son écritoire pour composer une missive à l'intention de Lord Malefoy. La date étant fixée, il lui priait de demander à sa femme de contacter Andromeda pour les préparatifs du mariage. En effet, cette dernière étant la seule femme mariée de la famille Black (en dehors de Narcissa), elle devait prendre en charge le rôle d'organisatrice en l'absence de la mère ou de la femme de Sirius.

Ils passèrent à la salle à manger tandis que le pli était acheminé à Malefoy Hall. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : Lady Malefoy était malade, c'est pourquoi elle n'assumerait pas l'organisation ni ne participerait au mariage de son fils. Les médicomages avaient recommandé un maximum de repos et elle poursuivait son séjour dans une station balnéaire suisse. Pour la remplacer, une aide précieuse avait été engagée : Miss Sally-Ann Perks, issue d'une ancienne famille Sang-Pur et organisatrice ès mariage mondain.

La nouvelle alerta également Sirius et Harry qui tentèrent durant le reste du repas de deviner ce que faisait réellement Lady Narcissa Malefoy. Andromeda fit une moue à la lecture de la lettre et se promit d'enquêter sur l'endroit supposé où résidait sa sœur.

* * *

Tracey Davis n'était pas femme à se laisser impressionner. Serpentarde jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle avait toujours su tirer parti de ses avantages et avait ainsi réussi à survivre à une guerre sanglante.

Miss Davis n'avait jamais pris parti contre ou pour Voldemort, néanmoins sa maison durant ses études aurait pu jouer en sa défaveur à la fin de la guerre. Diaboliquement neutre, elle possédait un esprit analytique qui lui permettait de s'infiltrer dans de nombreux milieux. Son carnet d'adresses, constitué depuis ses jeunes années à Poudlard, l'avait mené à exercer une profession particulière.

Fille de bourgeois, elle possédait les codes lui permettant de travailler pour une partie de l'aristocratie sorcière. Elle avait fort bien compris que quelque soit la classe sociale, chacun avait besoin d'un homme – ou en l'occurrence d'une femme – de confiance, pouvant investiguer sur des affaires délicates en tout discrétion.

Son dernier employeur n'était pas des moindres et elle savait que lui donner satisfaction, c'était mettre un pied parmi les maisons majeures. En repoussant une mèche de cheveux, elle lança un Lumos avant de s'emparer de l'un des registres qu'elle était venue chercher. Les archives du Ministère étaient une mine de renseignements pour ceux capable de les déchiffrer.

En s'asseyant à une table prévue pour l'étude, le titre de la couverture scintilla. _Registre des possessions et actes de propriété des nobles et très anciennes familles._

* * *

 **RAR**

Rainbow girl : Coucou à toi ! Heureuse de te retrouver sur ce cinquième chapitre. Les soupçons de Sirius... ce qui peut être agaçant ou frustrant avec un personnage aussi brillant et aussi obtus en même temps c'est qu'il est totalement capable de déjouer la situation qui va lui tomber dessus mais il aura des difficultés à le faire parce qu'il n'a pas conscience de cette capacité. Quoi de plus rageant en vérité ? Severus a un potentiel comique inexploité. Cet homme manie les mots comme personne et j'adore lorsqu'il est un peu caustique.

Pour ce qui est des Weasley je suis étonnée des réactions reçues. Puisque je reprends une grosse partie des livres originaux, il fallait bien conclure cette liaison qui était canonique. Cette proposition de la part des Weasley me semblait inévitable. Ceci dit, les deux chefs de famille que sont Bill et Charlie n'y croyaient pas des masses puisqu'au lieu de présenter et de soutenir l'union de leur sœur, ils restent en retrait et laissent leurs parents y aller. Comme je vois la chose, eux ont suivi les évolutions et savent que c'est mort. Ils tentent quand même parce qu'on ne sait jamais et surtout parce qu'ainsi ils auront une réponse ferme sans avoir à l'expliquer à leurs parents... Molly et Arthur sont en décalage par rapport à Harry depuis qu'il a été formé pour reprendre ses titres. Ils insistent parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, pas par méchanceté ou par complot.

Quant aux raisons évoquées par Remus et Sirius pour motiver leur refus : elles sont vraies. Ce ne sont pas de simples prétextes. Ils ont conscience qu'Harry n'a pas développé son plein potentiel et qu'il n'a pas fini de se construire en tant qu'homme. Ils ne veulent rien précipiter pour lui laisser la chance pour une fois dans sa vie de faire un choix informé. De plus, Sirius pense qu'Harry n'a pas eu assez d'expériences sexuelles pour savoir ce qu'il aime, ce pour quoi il est fait. Remus pense que pour comprendre les enjeux d'une relation, il faut tester.

Harry lui est une page vierge : il ne sait pas ce que sont les relations amoureuses. Il n'a pas eu de modèles en dehors de Vernon et Pétunia. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il est censé faire, ne pas faire, aimer, ne pas aimer. Personne ne s'est soucié de cet aspect là des choses : il y avait plus important. Il a fait des expérimentations peu poussées à Poudlard mais du fait des non informations je le vois comme quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit aux hormones quelques peu bouillonnantes. Cocktail détonnant non ?

J'espère que le chapitre 6 t'a plu. Merci de laisser des commentaires aussi réguliers ca réchauffe le coeur. Très bonne semaine !

* * *

 **Papotage presque futile sur pas grand chose - mais quand même si.**

Voilà, maintenant je suis hypra curieuse de ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre. Comment avez-vous trouver ? La venue de cette chère Pansy ? Les élucubrations de nos Gryffondors ? Vous angoissez/riez/pleurez pour eux ? N'hésitez pas à me dire, sentez-vous libres dans la critique qu'elle soit positive ou négative, elle recevra une réponse *regard fou, sourire sadique, Suzy se transforme et sort un couteau* Non, je plaisante. Enfin, presque. (rires)

Navrée de ce petit dérapage, mon addiction à l'écriture me rend quelque peu noctambule en ce moment - ce qui fait que je ne dors pas beaucoup. J'essaie de vous préparer deux nouvelles histoires (oui deux _à la fois_ , en plus du HG/DM non clôturé sur mon profil, ne suis-je pas complètement folle ?), si vous voulez en savoir plus j'ai créé une section spéciale sur mon profil "Quelles raisons avez-vous de me détester ?" et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à envoyer un petit MP/comm'.

A votre avis, quel sera l'objet du prochain chapitre ? Je suis curieuse de lire vos hypothèses... En attendant, bonne semaine à tous !


	7. Leçon numéro sept

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA :** Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce septième chapitre – légèrement en avance, j'ai prévu une grosse grasse mat' demain =°)

Je viens juste de finir de répondre aux commentaires et merci, merci, merci d'avoir plus le temps d'en laisser. Je ne cesserai jamais de le répéter mais c'est avant tout, grâce à vous, chers lecteurs, que je publie cette histoire. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais eu la motivation suffisante pour en venir à bout. J'adore lire vos réactions et vos scénarios ainsi que répondre aux questions. =) Plus sérieusement j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Je ne vous retarde pas plus, place au mariage Black-Malefoy !

* * *

 **Leçon n°7 : De l'utilisation de l'esbrouffe avec parcimonie**

Le mois d'août était passé à une vitesse effarante et près de trois semaines plus tard, Harry se retenait d'éclater d'un rire nerveux. Le salon du Manoir Black avait été réquisitionné par l'équipe de préparation recrutée pour le mariage. L'organisatrice et le tailleur faisaient les derniers ajustements sur la robe de Sirius, tandis que son parrain, les bras en croix, juché sur une estrade au milieu de la pièce, menaçait d'exploser.

\- Lord Black, ce n'est pas sérieux, gronda l'organisatrice spécialiste ès mariage, regardez votre teint, comment pourrions-nous accorder la couleur choisie avec votre peau, si vos cernes ressortent autant.

\- Miss Perks, je suis désolé de vous informer que la couleur de mon teint n'est pas la première de mes préoccupations, siffla Sirius légèrement exaspéré par ces remontrances.

\- Un jour comme aujourd'hui, cela devrait l'être, asséna Sally-Ann Perks en ponctuant sa phrase d'un mouvement de baguette. M. Bartoldi, pourrions-nous retoucher l'ourlet ? Il doit avoir deux millimètres de trop, regardez.

Sirius allait répliquer lorsque Remus entra dans la pièce et l'en dissuada d'un sourire. L'épreuve était rude, mais ils savaient que tous les détails devaient être absolument parfaits, malgré le temps imparti pour la préparation des noces. Une erreur ne serait pas pardonnée et tout allait être scruté par plusieurs spécialistes ès froufrouteries et mariages aristocratiques.

Harry se trouvait fort aise de son statut. Il ne serait qu'un simple invité contrairement à Remus qui se fit happer par la très tatillonne Miss Perks pour un essayage de dernière minute. Son rôle de témoin était un élément important du programme, sa robe se devait être aussi impeccable que celle du marié. Une autre estrade apparut au centre de la pièce tandis que Remus enfilait sa robe de sorcier derrière le paravent prévu à cet effet.

Son filleul et son meilleur ami ne pouvant lui apporter aucune aide, Sirius soupira et tenta de subir en silence les derniers réglages. Miss Perks était certes perfectionniste et insupportable mais elle avait été chaudement recommandée. Lucius lui avait confié un large champ d'actions avec quelques contraintes restrictives. Aidée d'Andromeda, elle avait réussi à faire des prouesses en seulement quelques semaines. Ses yeux fatigués étaient le seul reflet des dizaines d'heures travaillées pour la mise au point de ce mariage.

Malgré les heures de préparation, Sirius n'avait toujours pas l'impression que tout cela soit réel. L'enchainement des évènements les avait tous baigné dans une espèce de tumulte incessant. L'annonce du mariage de Lord Black avait fait grand bruit. Lorsque le Ministère avait laissé fuité que son fiancé n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, les foules s'étaient déchaînées. Leur rapprochement était trop soudain et la guerre était finie depuis trop peu de temps pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Les communicants et les juristes de la famille Black s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie durant les trois dernières semaines pour calmer et assigner toute personne outrepassant les règles. Les journaux avaient été cadrés par un personnel calme mais très strict sur les informations diffusées. Le nouveau mariage Black-Malefoy, trente ans après le dernier, était au centre de toutes les conversations mondaines. Quant à Lord Black, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cette déferlante d'informations.

Lorsqu'il songeait à son fiancé, il ne pouvait dire ce qu'il en était de la personnalité de Drago Malefoy. L'éducation aristocratique mêlée au respect des convenances avait cela de formidable qu'elle masquait entièrement la réalité d'un être. Sirius n'aurait su dire si le jeune sorcier avait un trait de caractère marqué, s'il ressemblait trait pour trait au portrait qu'Harry avait dressé de lui de nombreuses fois. Il avait été silencieux comme il se devait pendant toute la durée des négociations. L'imagination de Sirius était fertile, il n'aurait qu'un début de réponse ce soir, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux.

* * *

Severus Rogue était à la limite de l'exaspération, ce qui se traduisait par un plissement inélégant de la commissure de sa lèvre droite. Il pensait pourtant que la dizaine d'années à exercer la périlleuse profession de maître des potions à Poudlard avait aiguisée son self contrôle et sa patience. Il n'avait jamais eu envie, même dans ses pires moments (et il y en avait eu quelques uns), de lancer un sortilège à son filleul, Drago Malefoy. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Drago était nerveux au point que l'air dans la pièce semblait étrangement solide et électrique. Le tailleur français engagé par les Malefoy pour l'occasion était à deux doigts de perdre un membre au vu de la fureur de l'héritier.

\- Argent, telle était la nuance de couleur que vous deviez apporter à cette robe, martela-t-il. Je me fiche de connaître les détails de votre incompétence, l'argent est la couleur noble de ma famille depuis des générations.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Sally-Ann Perks d'un froncement de sourcil en entrant dans la pièce.

D'après Lucius, cette femme était remarquablement compétente, discrète et d'une efficacité redoutable. Toujours impeccable, elle avait réussi le tour de force de contenter deux grandes Maisons en quelques semaines, soutenue et critiquée par Andromeda Tonks. Selon les observations de Severus, il n'aurait guère apprécié d'avoir les deux femmes en face de lui sur un champ de bataille. Le regard perçant de l'ancienne Miss Black l'avait plusieurs fois déconcerté. Elle sentait que quelque chose se tramait et s'il en croyait les nombreuses taupes qu'elle avait placées dans l'entourage de Lucius, elle n'était pas loin de découvrir la vérité. Plus que quelques heures et tout serait fini.

\- Cet incapable a donné une teinte myosotis à ma robe de cérémonie, persifla Drago.

\- M. Rangeard n'a fait que se conformer aux directives qui nous ont été données, à savoir réaliser une robe en accord avec votre teint. La teinte mercure est bien trop froide pour vous, rétorqua Miss Perks professionnellement. Ceci dit le violet du myosotis ne convient pas non plus.

\- Gris perlé ? Proposa le tailleur, d'une voix fatiguée mais l'œil vif.

\- Essayons.

La couleur changea encore deux fois avant que chacun ne se déclare satisfait. Drago arrêta son flot de sarcasmes, marque s'il en était de sa nervosité. L'arrivée de Lucius Malefoy, habillé de pied en cape dans sa tenue de Lord, calma toutes velléités de rébellion de la part de son héritier. Severus put disposer pour aller se préparer, passant le flambeau à un Lucius au meilleur de sa forme tandis que Miss Perks faisait un tour de Malefoy Hall pour les dernières vérifications.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Severus revêtit la robe aux couleurs des Prince, d'une teinte bordeaux soutenue par des liserés argent. Passée au crible le matin même par l'organisatrice avant son départ pour le Manoir Black, Severus Rogue n'eut qu'à la passer et à nouer ses cheveux en un élégant catogan.

Lord Prince ne savait vraiment que penser de l'union de son filleul. Il la jugeait mal assortie, Drago étant un enfant de dix huit ans, retors, traumatisé et puissant. Mélange détonnant, s'il en était. Néanmoins les dernières semaines avaient présenté Sirius Black sous un jour nouveau : un Lord qui prenait au sérieux ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de sa Maison et semblait avoir reçu une éducation appropriée pour sa fonction – rien d'étonnant lorsque l'on connaissait Walburga Black et son attachement pointilleux à tout ce qui définissait l'aristocratie sorcière.

Severus était surpris par sa capacité de raisonnement, bien supérieur à ce qu'il avait estimé lors de ces dix dernières années et son passage à Azkaban. Il savait Black intelligent – de trop nombreux souvenirs mettant en scène sa sournoiserie ponctuaient son cerveau - mais bien trop arrogant et Gryffondor pour mettre à contribution son cerveau plus de dix minutes d'affilée. La venue d'Harry Potter dans sa vie avait semblé remédier à ce trait de caractère. Une certaine maturité devait avoir pris place après son retour du voile.

Severus souffla lentement en évaluant son reflet d'un œil critique. Plus que quelques heures et son filleul serait assuré de sa position dans la société sorcière. Plus que quelques heures et Lucius serait définitivement séparé de Narcissa. Le timing avait été respecté. Lucius avait maintenu le plus haut secret sur la procédure en cours à coup de chantages et de pots de vin. Plus que quelques heures, et Severus priait pour que le bon sens tout juste acquis de Black prenne le pas sur la colère qu'il éprouverait lorsqu'il découvrirait la vérité.

* * *

\- Bonjour Neville ! Comment vas-tu ? S'exclama Harry à la vue de son ancien ami.

\- Bien et vous ? répondit Lord Londubat avec un grand sourire.

Les deux anciens camarades se tenaient sous le porche de Malefoy Hall, en présence de Lucius Malefoy et de Remus Lupin, venus pour accueillir les invités. Neville était l'un des seuls visages familiers et amicaux qu'Harry ait pu voir jusqu'ici. La liste des invités pour la cérémonie n'en finissait pas. Chacun d'entre eux devaient décliner leur identité en passant la grille du Manoir, clause assurant la sécurité de tous. Lucius Malefoy faisait preuve d'une grande prudence en ouvrant les portes de sa propriété. Tout ce que le monde sorcier comptait de personnalités éminentes étaient réuni à Malefoy Hall pour la cérémonie.

Harry regrettait presque son statut de filleul et de famille proche de Sirius. C'est à cela qu'il devait la séance de mondanité la plus longue de son existence. Remus, en sa qualité de témoin se devait d'accueillir tout le monde. Il s'en sortait bien, saluant à tour de rôle toutes les personnes présentes, un masque de bienveillance ancré sur le visage. Andromeda avait échappé à la torture en vérifiant les derniers préparatifs en cuisine. Dora Tonks avait annoncé son retard à cause d'une urgence et Edward Tonks ne pouvait figurer avec eux, n'étant qu'une pièce rapportée à la famille Black.

\- Très bien pour nous deux, répondit le lycantrhope, malicieux en saluant Neville. Néanmoins je crois que ce mariage cause quelques tensions à certains.

Son regard glissa vers Severus Rogue arrivé in extremis pour prendre son tour de salutations.

\- Comment vont les mariés ?

\- En pleine crise de nerfs, selon mes propres prédictions, rétorqua Harry pendant que Remus continuait de saluer les arrivants. Je ne suis pas proprement persuadé que nous survivrons tous jusqu'à demain.

\- Un mariage Black-Malefoy, c'est très peu probable, ironisa Neville en souriant avant de suivre l'elfe censé les conduire dans le jardin, à côté de la roseraie où avait été érigée une estrade.

Et le défilé recommença. Harry se sentait de plus en plus gêné par les regards qu'on posait sur lui. Outre le Ministre qui retint sa main plusieurs minutes, puis les différents secrétaires et sous-secrétaires de tous les départements du Ministère de la magie chaque invité détailla Harry avec une avidité presque affolante.

D'après la logique matrimoniale aristocratique tout ceci était purement rationnel. Il était Lord, riche, influent, puissant et jeune. Il y avait peu de parti regroupant ces différents critères. Harry en aurait troqué plusieurs pour avoir enfin une vie simple, sans patrimoine et nom à gérer. Remarquant sa fatigue, Severus Rogue changea de place et se planta à côté de lui, dans la tenue de Lord réglementaire. Son légendaire regard noir reprit du service et déchargea quelque peu Harry de sa peine. Le jeune sorcier sourit intérieurement. Quelque soit la situation, son ancien professeur avait apparemment décidé de se mettre entre lui et les ennuis.

A la fin de cette croisade, Harry s'avança vers lui.

\- Bonjour mi Lord, merci pour votre aide.

Dans sa voix, Severus sentit un soulagement sincère. Il respira et répondit le plus courtoisement possible.

\- C'est tout naturel. Vous sembliez débordé.

Harry lui renvoya le sourire le plus chaleureux qu'il pouvait encore esquisser. Il avait l'impression que cette torture mondaine ne finirait jamais assez tôt, tout soutien serait bon à prendre. Les relations entre les Prince et les Potter devraient évoluer en un futur proche. Etant affiliés à deux Maisons unies par le mariage, ils devaient démontrer au reste du monde une entente courtoise.

En remontant l'allée menant au lieu de cérémonie, Lord Potter nota la foule de sorciers les scrutant avec avidité. Severus Rogue, bien que plus âgé, était également un parti puissant et intéressant pour toutes les matrones de la bonne société.

Pressant le pas sous cette attention, ils allèrent s'installer tous les deux au premier rang, en leur qualité de membres proches de la famille des mariés.

* * *

Sally-Ann Perks vérifia rapidement la présence de tous les invités avant d'exécuter le geste lançant la cérémonie à proprement dite. Une double arche s'ouvrit dans la façade de Malefoy Hall afin de laisser le passage des mariés. Ceux-ci arrivèrent vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours suivis de deux hommes, les témoins de leur mariage, Remus Lupin et Blaise Zabini qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Les flashs des photographes commencèrent à pleuvoir rappelant à tous que cette cérémonie était publique et politique.

Sirius et Drago se trouvèrent devant le mage sur l'estrade. La cérémonie eut lieu dans le plus strict apparat, sobre et sublime, comme le voulait les générations précédentes de Malefoy et de Black. Le mage les lia à l'aide d'un ruban noué. Drago Malefoy remit à son futur consort une chevalière représentant les armoiries de la famille Malefoy, Sirius Black fit de même. Une fois leur union déclarée, tous les invités se dirigèrent vers eux pour les féliciter avant d'être détournés d'une main experte vers la salle de bal des Malefoy. Celle-ci était prévue pour les grandes occasions et décorée aux couleurs des deux familles. Des musiciens jouaient une musique douce sur une estrade tandis que des rafraîchissements étaient proposés par une armée de domestiques recrutés pour l'occasion.

Les membres des deux Maisons et leurs alliés se saisirent de leurs baguettes et lançant le même sort firent léviter dans un ballet des plus élégants les tables dressées pour le dîner. Le spectacle était un incontournable des mariages sorciers, les familles rappelant ainsi leur puissance et leur raffinement. Les nappes ivoire voletèrent en harmonie, les sièges se placèrent face aux assiettes et d'un dernier coup de baguette, le tout descendit sur le parquet impeccable de la salle de bal. Des applaudissements enthousiastes suivirent tandis que chacun était dirigé à partir du plan de table vers son siège.

Quelques minutes de brouhaha s'en suivirent. Sirius se leva, se tenant droit au milieu de l'assistance et le silence se fit dans la salle. Un simple sonorus lui permis d'être entendus de chaque invité.

\- Bonsoir à tous, les salua-t-il avec un grand sourire. En premier lieu, nous souhaitons vous remercier d'avoir répondu si promptement à notre invitation. Nous sommes fiers et heureux que vous ayez pu assister à notre union, d'autant plus magique qu'elle est issue d'une loi ancestrale, liant deux anciennes Maisons.

Sirius fit une pause dans son discours. Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle de bal scintillante. Le texte avait été rédigé avec l'accord des deux familles. Il avait été décidé que le strict nécessaire serait annoncé, laissant aux journalistes la plus petite marge de manœuvre pour déformer leurs propos.

\- En outre, nous espérons vous revoir lors du Bal du Printemps clôturant la Saison. Les invitations suivront dans les plus brefs délais.

Des applaudissements nourris se firent entendre, saluant l'annonce de Sirius et la promesse de nouvelles réjouissances. Hermione jeta à Harry un regard agacé. Comment ? Il ne l'avait pas tenu au courant minute par minute ? Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, offrant de rassasier sa curiosité plus tard dans la soirée.

\- Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon appétit.

Il se rassit à sa table, où heureusement se trouvaient les membres de sa famille. Oh, ce qu'il détestait faire ce genre de discours, devant ce genre d'assemblée ! Sirius Black avait peut être été élevé en futur Lord, ce qui ne signifiait pas, bien au contraire, qu'il appréciait d'en être un.

Drago Malefoy, assis à sa droite, lui lança un regard aigu. Il semblait sentir l'agacement de Sirius et celui-ci essaya de se contenir. Il ne souhaitait pas renvoyer des ondes négatives à son nouveau mari. Merlin, que ce mot sonnait étrange ! Il leur faudrait un temps d'adaptation certain, avant d'être a minima à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, si jamais ils y parvenaient.

Leur tablée était pour le moins hétéroclite. Remus et Harry sourirent à Sirius, une fois qu'il se fut assis afin de le réconforter. Andromeda se contenta d'acquiescer d'un simple signe de tête tandis que Dora tentait de maîtriser son embarras, la tablée étant le point de mire de toute l'assemblée. La teinte de ses cheveux avait déjà changé deux fois.

\- Bien, Miss Tonks, que pensez-vous de la cérémonie ? demanda poliment Lucius, faisant appel à ses manières aristocratiques pour ne pas que le plan de table soit un désastre total.

\- Elle était magnifique, répondit Nymphadora en dépliant le plus délicatement possible sa serviette sur ces genoux.

Voyant qu'une réponse plus développée était attendue, elle prit sur elle de rajouter :

\- J'ai particulièrement apprécié le mélange des couleurs. L'argent de la robe de l'Honorable Malefoy est du plus bel effet. J'ai cependant entendu que le vert revenait dans la mode masculine.

Sirius, Harry et Remus tentèrent de retenir un fou rire face à la remarque de Dora, sous l'œil surpris des Malefoy. Le souvenir du tailleur Bartoldi et de ces effroyables séances d'essayage étaient encore très frais.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître aux yeux du commun des mortels, la discussion se déroula sans heurt, sans se cantonner complètement aux sujets mondains. Bien des sorciers auraient payer cher pour entendre ce qu'il se disait à cette table. La bonne société ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lord Black et Potter rient en public face à leur nouvelle belle-famille. Cette union faisait énormément jaser tant dans les conversations mondaines que politiques. Les familles n'étaient pas du même bord, n'avaient pas la même influence et chacun attendait de voir quelle direction serait prise.

Andromeda, Edward, Remus, Sirius et Lucius, bien loin des plus hautes considérations, tâchaient d'entretenir une agréable conversation sur des sujets familiaux. Lucius remercia mentalement Mrs Tonks de sa vivacité d'esprit. Dora et Severus étaient aux prises avec une discussion passionnée sur l'art de la métamorphose, que Blaise essayait vainement de suivre et qu'Harry observait de loin. Il tenta de se rapprocher de son ennemi d'enfance, sachant pertinemment qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui ils n'auraient plus le choix, partageant le même foyer. Il souhaitait tout le bien possible à son parrain, ce qui signifiait malheureusement, devoir enterrer la hache de guerre. Il tenta de choisir un sujet de conversation anodin.

\- Pensez-vous que les Harpies aient une chance de gagner le championnat cette année ? Questionna-t-il en tournant la tête vers Drago Malefoy.

Lequel prit l'interrogation avec étonnement.

\- Vraiment Potter ? De tous les sujets de conversation au monde, tu as choisi le Quidditch ? Se moqua l'héritier Malefoy à voix basse.

Harry se renfrogna légèrement, sentant qu'effectivement il ne connaissait pas les sujets adéquats à aborder avec son futur… parent. Il tenta de réagir en fonction de ce que lui avait appris Remus sur les Serpentards. En effet, le lycanthrope lui avait donné une leçon de survie en milieu mondain, notamment face à des personnages comme Severus et Drago. Lorsque ceux-ci ironisaient ou se moquaient, l'autodérision semblait être la réponse la plus pertinente. Ainsi, ses interlocuteurs comprenaient qu'il savait complètement quel jeu ils jouaient. Se sentant pris en défaut, la conversation était amenée à un autre sujet.

\- Que veux-tu ? Répondit Harry, je suis encore un novice dans ces coutumes étranges et barbares que vous nommez manières. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas complètement sûr que mon cerveau puisse capter les subtilités des échanges mondains.

Une lueur de surprise passa dans le regard gris de son vis-à-vis. Harry sentit son estime de lui monter d'un cran. Laisser pantois un Serpentard n'était pas une mince affaire. Drago prit le temps de s'essuyer la bouche avec le coin d'une serviette avant de rétorquer :

\- Pour revenir à ta question, la réponse est non. Les Harpies sont de bonnes joueuses mais leur entraîneur doit avoir au moins un quart de sang de Troll pour déployer des stratégies aussi basiques. Elles gardent la face sur le terrain car l'équipe est soudée mais elles ne pourront pas soutenir la pression à l'internationale. Elles feront tout pour perdre en quart de finale si elles y arrivent, conclut l'héritier Malefoy avec un fin sourire.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur la droite, cherchant à percevoir ce qu'il y avait dessous le personnage en face de lui. Il n'était pas si obtus que ce que son vis-à-vis semblait croire. Andromeda l'avait formé à survivre en société et il savait que Drago y évoluait depuis l'enfance. Un personnage public devait avoir pris place spontanément dans tous ses échanges avec le jeune héritier et ce, depuis leur première rencontre. Le refus de lui serrer la main lors de la soirée de la Répartition avait eu une signification bien plus forte pour le jeune Malefoy que ce qu'Harry avait pu sous entendre à l'époque. Se voir refuser le soutien d'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers alors qu'il était lui-même issue d'une Noble Maison avait jeté un voile de méfiance. Les enfants sorciers présents n'avaient pas compris cette animosité alors que les deux familles bien que de bords politiques différents n'avaient jamais été en conflit ouvert. Harry arriva ainsi à une seule conclusion :

\- Ta façon de voir le monde est complexe, déclara-t-il tandis que Drago décortiquait une écrevisse avec ses couverts.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je pense de la tienne, lui souffla le jeune sorcier blond avec un demi-sourire.

Ne sachant comment prendre cette réponse, Harry détourna la tête et lança une conversation avec Remus sur la cérémonie.

* * *

Le bal arriva bien vite. Les tables et chaises s'envolèrent pour disparaître dans un éclat de lumière argentée. Harry fut bientôt bousculé par les invitations à danser de toute la bonne société sorcière, malgré le regard noir de son parrain, posté à deux sièges de lui. Voyant que le jeune homme ne s'en sortait pas, recevant bien trop d'avances désespérées pour son propre bien, Drago décida de se montrer charitable. Après tout, cet énergumène mal dégrossi était aujourd'hui un Lord de sa famille. Il se leva de table, et sous le regard goguenard de Lucius Malefoy l'invita à danser. Merlin, ce qu'il détestait cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser son futur parent aux prises avec de jeunes dindes et dindons.

\- Merci, lui souffla Harry, soulagé d'avoir échappé aux jeunes gens à marier.

\- De rien, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton guindé. C'est un… plaisir.

\- Tu n'aimes pas danser ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Drago en essayant de placer les pieds de son partenaire correctement.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

Drago décida rapidement que s'il ne voulait pas s'aliéner son mari, il ferait mieux de ne pas lui rétorquer un simple mais efficace « Mêle-toi de tes affaires, est-ce que je t'interroge sur ta vie privée ? ». Merlin que cela allait être difficile.

\- Principalement à cause de mon professeur de danse et des innombrables bals auxquels j'ai dû assister.

Harry commença à sourire doucement, imaginant un jeune Drago dépassé par les invitations à danser et exaspéré de devoir les accepter. Son vis-à-vis avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron. Harry était heureux des quelques bribes que laissaient échapper le jeune Malefoy depuis le début du mariage. Il sentait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de choses à comprendre que ce qu'il en avait perçu lors de leurs études. La curiosité légendaire du jeune Gryffondor s'éveilla. Oubliant totalement que ce trait de caractère tuait le chat, il se promit d'essayer de comprendre le jeune homme face à lui.

L'Honorable Malefoy complètement inconscient des pérégrinations mentales de l'autre sorcier le guida avec adresse jusqu'à la prochaine salle de danse où il put laisser son cavalier en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. Saluant, il partit rejoindre son père.

\- Harry, je… Entama Hermione en glissant sur la piste de danse.

Toute la physionomie de la jeune femme indiquait le malaise. Harry scanna la foule des yeux. S'ils étaient le point de mire d'une partie de la salle, Hermione ne sembla pas être gênée d'être ainsi scrutée. Quelques mois après avoir reçu l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, la jeune fille avait suivi avec intérêt les cours d'étiquette et d'histoire dispensés par Andromeda. Une grande partie du patrimoine sorcier n'était pas accessible aux nés-moldus. Hermione avait été ravie et outrée de découvrir les nombreuses traditions du monde sorcier. Il avait par ailleurs l'intention de la parrainer dans la société si elle le souhaitait afin que tous reconnaissent ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, pour eux, pendant la guerre.

\- Je… Ron a demandé ma main, souffla-t-elle.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Harry l'aurait félicité avec emportement au milieu de la piste de danse. Mais Andy avait martelé pendant des heures que pour être un parfait gentleman l'attention portée aux détails était primordiale. Elle lui avait si souvent répété qu'Harry en avait fait un mantra. S'il avait porté attention aux détails, de nombreuses choses ne se seraient pas produites. Hermione ne ressemblait pas à une jeune fiancée heureuse de son choix. Aucune bague n'était visible sur ses mains. Il choisit donc d'arborer un visage intéressé pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

\- Et j'ai dit non, révéla sa meilleure amie, le visage rougi.

Harry tenta de masquer son étonnement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur apparence coutumière.

\- Souhaites-tu en parler ?

\- Oui.

\- Il fait chaud, non ? M'accompagnerais-tu dehors ?

Hermione sourit, malgré son air inquiet.

\- Un peu plus et je pourrais croire que tu en veux à ma vertu.

Souriant à sa répartie, il guida sa meilleure amie vers le balcon le plus proche. Vérifiant que le lieu était désert, il lui fit un signe de la main, l'incitant à continuer son argumentaire.

\- Je… Depuis la fin de la guerre, nous ne voyons plus les choses du même œil. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'aspire qu'à une vie routinière, simple dans une maison à la campagne… Il a été tenté d'accepter la proposition du Ministère, te rend-tu compte ?

\- Parfaitement, acquiesça Harry.

\- Mais ne voit-il pas que le Ministre ne cherche qu'à nous récupérer pour glorifier sa politique ? Que ce n'est qu'une manœuvre éhontée pour obtenir les bonnes grâces de l'opinion publique ? Que cette décision lui sera reprochée chaque jour de sa vie ?

\- Je pense que Ron ne le voit pas en effet, soupira le jeune sorcier.

Il était parfaitement conscient que son meilleur ami et lui se détachaient petit à petit. Leurs jeunes années formeraient toujours le terreau de leur amitié mais les aspirations de chacun divergeaient aujourd'hui. Harry avait accepté de prendre les titres de sa famille, quelque part Ron n'avait pas accepté cela.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, depuis nos discussions avec Andy, enfin, j'ignorais tellement de choses mais lui, il a grandi dans ce monde, sa famille…

\- N'a plus fait de politique depuis des siècles, Ron étant le sixième fils, je crains qu'Arthur ne l'ait pas formé, annonça le jeune Lord Potter, édictant des raisons qu'il avait compris quelques semaines plus tôt. C'est réellement dommage car Ron est un fameux stratège. Bill et Charlie sont plus au courant de ces choses, c'est pourquoi ils lui ont conseillé de s'associer aux jumeaux. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui te gène, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit Harry en plissant les yeux.

\- Non, tu as raison. J'ai l'impression qu'il souhaite que je sois la femme au foyer parfaite, une réplique de Molly en brune. Je sais que c'est stupide mais ses commentaires… Il veut des enfants, un foyer aimant, je comprends tout ça… Enfin je suis fille unique, je n'ai jamais voulu plus d'un ou deux enfants, je…

\- Vos désirs ne correspondent pas, j'ai compris, Hermione. Es-tu sûre que c'est la véritable raison de ton refus ?

Un silence s'étira entre les deux amis. La jeune sorcière, le rouge aux joues, inspira pour se calmer, fouillant son esprit à la recherche de la réponse.

\- Non. Je ne l'aime plus assez pour faire les compromis nécessaires. C'est la raison.

Un éclair de tristesse passa sur le visage du sorcier.

\- J'en suis désolé, lui dit-il en lui tendant ses bras. Néanmoins, ne crois-tu pas que c'est à lui que tu devrais dire cela ?

\- Si, assura Hermione en se serrant contre son meilleur ami.

* * *

La cheminée de la résidence londonienne des Black s'illumina, laissant le passage à son héritier puis à son nouvel époux. Winky apparut dans un plop.

\- Winky peut-elle débarrasser les maîtres ?

Lord Black acquiesça en lui tendant sa cape. Il venait de laisser son filleul et son meilleur ami aux bons soins de la famille Malefoy. La réception se poursuivrait malgré le départ des mariés, comme le voulait la tradition. Ils auraient le Manoir Black pour eux seuls, ce soir.

Son tout jeune époux fit de même avant de se replacer dans la position exacte dans laquelle il était arrivé. Sirius eut envie de soupirer. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Marié à un jeune homme de la moitié de son âge, capable d'être son fils. Une plainte intérieure se coinça dans la gorge de Lord Black avant que celui-ci ne se raisonne. Il était l'aîné de leurs relations, à lui de faire en sorte que tout cela se passe le mieux possible. Il devait mettre à l'aise son jeune compagnon.

\- Souhaites-tu visiter la maison ? S'enquit-il.

\- Je… Commença Drago avant de se reprendre. Je pense que cela peut attendre demain matin. Si cela vous agrée, je boirai bien un cognac.

Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils à la demande très formelle du jeune sorcier. Il appela néanmoins Winky pour qu'elle allume un feu dans la bibliothèque et apporte deux verres de son meilleur cognac. Il fit signe à Drago de le suivre et le fit asseoir devant l'âtre de la bibliothèque des Black.

\- Tous vos livres sont-ils ici ?

\- Non, nia Sirius, en présentant d'un geste de bras les différents rayonnages. La majeure partie des ouvrages est réunie dans la bibliothèque du Manoir principal. Celle-ci contient les livres dont nous pourrions avoir besoin à Londres : finances, droits, étiquette et poisons.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir un sourire germer sur le visage d'ordinaire dénué d'expression de Drago Malefoy. Il servit son vis-à-vis et prit le verre laissé par Winky, avant de s'installer confortablement dans le second fauteuil en cuir, proche de Drago mais face au feu. Il jugeait cette position excellente pour discuter. Visiblement, son tout récent compagnon avait peur ou était relativement contrarié bien qu'il le cache admirablement. Se taisant, Sirius le laissa entamer la conversation.

\- Vous…

\- Tu peux parler de façon informelle avec moi, Drago, intervint Sirius. Comme chaque membre de ma famille.

Le jeune homme inspira avant de se lancer.

\- C'est excessivement étrange.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, acquiesça Sirius en buvant une gorgée, seulement ce n'est pas en érigeant des barrières entre nous que la situation nous paraitra plus confortable.

L'héritier des Malefoy inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment. Sirius laissa un silence s'installer avant de reprendre.

\- Nous avons plusieurs jours face à nous pour faire connaissance avant le début de la Saison. Je pensais ensuite voyager, partir à deux pendant l'été, si cela te paraît une bonne idée.

Drago opina du chef avant de boire à son tour une gorgée de son verre. Il grimaça lorsque le liquide passa dans sa gorge. Il prit une inspiration avant de lancer d'une voix égale :

\- Comment envisages-tu nos rapports ?

\- Je ne suis pas seul à décider, ce me semble, répondit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Le visage de Drago gardait son inexpressivité totale. Lord Black comprit que s'il voulait plus qu'une discussion convenue, se serait à lui de la mener. Il décida d'être complètement honnête, persuadé que seule une discussion franche leur permettrait de commencer du bon pied.

\- Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'avais pas envisagé de mariage pour le reste de ma vie. J'ai repris ma charge pour assurer la transition d'Harry dans la haute société, expliqua Sirius, en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre. Je souhaitai lui assurer un avenir resplendissant et me retirer dans un petit cottage au fin fond du Yorkshire. Je suppose que tu avais également d'autres attentes.

\- Pas tout à fait. Il y avait de fortes chances pour rien ne se passe comme prévu. Je savais que je me marierai que se soit le cas ou non.

\- Mais certainement avais-tu envisagé les choses différemment ? S'enquit Lord Black. Que ta famille te lierait à une jeune femme qui te permettrait de construire ta vie dans une certaine norme sociale peut être ?

\- Je n'ai pas été élevé dans cet objectif. Mon éducation comme ma Maison à Poudlard nous pousse à ne pas avoir d'objectifs préconçus. Nous ne savons absolument pas avec qui nous serons liés, nous devons apprendre à composer, à nous adapter, en faisant fi des circonstances.

La révélation de Drago fit relever la tête de Sirius. Il avait presque tout imaginé sur son futur mari, excepté cela. Une résignation entérinée depuis sa prime jeunesse. Sirius pencha la tête légèrement à droite. Il avait peut être plus en commun avec le sorcier face à lui qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il se plaça face à lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Drago, je souhaiterai que nous tirions chacun le meilleur de cette union, en faisant fi du passé de nos familles. Je ne veux pas devenir un tyran domestique. Je respecterai tes aspirations, tes envies. Pour réussir ce tour de force, je ne peux pas être seul. Il faut que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce qui te blessera inévitablement, ce qui te met en colère, ce que tu as envie de faire. Je ne peux être seul à décider de nos vies si nous ne voulons pas que ce mariage devienne un enfermement.

Sirius n'arriva pas à détecter l'effet de sa tirade sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. En dehors d'un peu de surprise, toutes ses expressions étaient lissées. Il savait qu'un tel contrôle s'obtenait dans la souffrance. Il tenta une dernière fois d'aller au delà du masque. Il le devait absolument pour jeter des bases saines.

\- Si quelque chose ne nous convient pas, parlons-en. Nous devons gérer notre quotidien sous bien des aspects et cela se fera ensemble, même si nous ne le souhaitons pas. Je te propose de nous allier.

Le masque de Drago se fissura légèrement. Un pâle sourire vint orner son visage.

\- Je suis d'accord.

* * *

Sirius somnolait dans le fauteuil. La chaleur du feu et du cognac circulant dans son corps le menait doucement mais sûrement vers le sommeil. Drago s'était assoupi quelques temps auparavant, dans une position peu confortable. Il était exténué, sa journée avait été longue. Tirer une conversation de son nouvel époux avait été un véritable tour de force. Il sombrait lentement lorsque Drago s'approcha de son fauteuil, s'installant sur ses genoux. Une friction agréable se produisit entre leurs deux corps. Se laissant couler dans le sommeil, Sirius ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce que de délicats baisers viennent se perdre dans son cou. Lord Black retint un gémissement face à cette attention. L'apparition de deux mains caressant son torse par dessus sa robe de cérémonie le réveilla tout à fait.

En ouvrant les yeux, il aperçut Drago, les yeux mi-clos. Il souleva son menton pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, demandant un accès qui lui fut accordé rapidement. Ils se séparèrent haletants.

\- Si nous montions ? Proposa Sirius en tentant de contrôler son souffle.

Drago hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent du fauteuil. Sirius sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre du Lord. Drago le suivit à petit pas. Arrivés dans la chambre, le sorcier prit sur lui de défaire les liens retenant sa robe de cérémonie. En face, le jeune homme l'imita. Ils ne perdirent rien du déshabillage offert par l'autre. Drago se glissa dans les draps frais du lit. Nu, Sirius fit de même, débusquant le corps de son jeune époux, crispé par l'appréhension. Afin de le détendre, Sirius commença un massage doux de ses jambes tout en l'embrassant. Rapidement, Drago se coucha sur le ventre, laissant son tout nouveau mari, malaxer ses fesses, embrasser son dos et mordiller sa nuque. Des gémissements timides lui échappèrent, mais une crispation certaine tendait les muscles du corps qu'il frôlait. Continuant ses attentions, Sirius proposa :

\- Nous pouvons en rester là cette nuit…

\- Non ! répondit vivement le jeune homme.

\- Mais…

\- Je… Coupa Drago l'air ennuyé, je suis tendu car je n'ai jamais fait cela, c'est normal. Je souhaite néanmoins consommer notre union.

Sirius ne comprit pas immédiatement le sens caché des mots prononcés par son jeune mari. Lucius avait du dire à son fils que la consommation de l'union était primordiale. Seulement le jeune homme n'était pas du tout serein face à cette nouvelle sexualité. Lord Black ne savait pas par quel bout prendre le problème. Son nouveau consort s'en chargea, se retournant et collant son corps contre le sien. Un frisson les parcourut.

\- Laisse-toi aller Drago… murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Le drap tomba au sol tandis que les gémissements commencèrent à s'élever du lit.

* * *

Une jolie chouette effraie, un journal entre les pattes et une bourse accrochée à l'une de ses serres, se posa délicatement sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, appartenant à un ravissant cottage. La jeune domestique ouvrit la baie et déposa quelques mornilles dans la bourse de l'oiseau avant de s'emparer de la Gazette. Elle savait que cette attitude était strictement prohibée par le règlement de Miss Grace mais c'était son seul contact avec le monde extérieur au domaine. Elle termina rapidement de se préparer avant que sa patronne ne sonne, puis claqua la porte de sa chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine. Elle ne vit pas une ombre au fond du couloir. Celle-ci s'avança au fur et à mesure que le son des pas décroissait. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour s'emparer du journal. La une était édifiante.

 **Black-Malefoy : Amis ou Ennemis ?**

 **Les Nobles et Anciennes familles ont-elles d'autres secrets à cacher ?**

 _Par la correspondante à la rubrique mondaine de la Gazette du Sorcier, Selmina Fawcett._

 _Une nouvelle de dernière minute a littéralement bouleversé la rédaction de la Gazette, hier soir. En effet, après le mariage tant attendu de Sirius Orion Black et Drago Lucius Malefoy à Malefoy Hall hier en présence de tout ce que la société magique compte d'honorables sorciers, une annonce de dernière minute provenant du Ministère de la Magie a bouleversé notre édition spéciale Mariage. Le message annonçait succinctement que « L'union contractée entre Lord Lucius Abraxas Malefoy et Lady Narcissa Elladora Black a été dissoute après l'aboutissement d'une enquête menée par les services compétents. » Pour un rappel des évènements, rendez-vous P3. Les conséquences de cette annulation sont faramineuses et le jeune Lord Sirius Orion Black doit se trouver bien désappointé à la lecture de cette édition._

 _Gageons que son tout récent beau-père n'a pas eu la bonté de l'informer de cette annulation, transformant l'héritier de la famille Malefoy en un enfant illégitime. Le mariage vint tout juste sauver le jeune Drago Bonnefoi de la bâtardise en lui donnant le nom de sa mère, Narcissa Black. L'actuel Lord Black ne sera donc pas Consort de la famille Malefoy et les revenus assurés pour l'héritier ne seront donc pas versés aux jeunes mariés, tout comme la dot prévu pour l'union d'un premier né._

 _Rappelons qu'un contrat d'alliance unit les Nobles et Anciennes Familles Black et Malefoy. C'est en vertu de ce contrat que Lucius avait épousé Narcissa trente ans auparavant et que Drago vient d'épouser le très séduisant Sirius Black. Pour plus de détails, rendez-vous P5._

 _Gringott's ne pouvant mettre à disposition de la presse les contrats de mariage, nous ne pouvons savoir quels étaient les détails de l'arrangement entre le Black et les Malefoy mais il nous paraît clair, ici à La Gazette, que la famille Malefoy s'est jouée de Lord Black. Nous attendons les prochaines actions du Lord Régnant de la famille Black avec intérêt et nous souhaitons le soutenir dans ces moments difficiles._

 _Black-Malefoy, le mariage du siècle, P1/2_

 _Le précédent mariage Malefoy, une dissolution programmée ?, P3_

 _Les contrats d'alliance dans la société magique, par Maître Roide, P5_

 _Les poursuites possibles et envisagés par Lord Black, P6_

 _Un mariage sensationnel, par Rita Skeeter, P7-10_

D'une main fine, Narcissa repoussa une mèche de cheveux. Replaçant le journal sur la bergère à l'endroit exact où la domestique l'avait laissé, elle se leva avec élégance. Un sourire franc aux lèvres, elle disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

* * *

 **RAR**

Rainbow Girl : Bonjour ! Que des réactions intéressantes. Oui, côté Black ça se pose énormément de questions. Je pense que pour le moment la réaction d'Harry vis-à-vis de Pansy est une sorte de mélange entre curiosité et compassion. Il sent qu'il n'a pas compris mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'est. Et je confirme sa construction en tant qu'adulte ne va pas être un long fleuve tranquille : en même temps on parle d'Harry Potter. Il va lui falloir subir plusieurs plans machiavéliques pour évoluer... (rires sadiques de l'auteur) Quant au sujet amoureux, il va devoir revoir les bases des relations avant d'envisager quoique se soit car comme tu le dis entre les Dursley et ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard, il est un peu désaxé. Les Weasley sont très intéressés par la situation car ils ont compris qu'ils étaient dans un écosystème restreint : ce que faisait Harry les impacte. Ils pensent à leur clan avant tout. J'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire ! Bonne semaine et à très vite =°)

Guest : Salut à toi ! Merci pour ton commentaire. La version veela me plaisait beaucoup mais elle me semblait… moins cohérente, moins _juste_. En presque dix ans, je n'ai jamais réussi à écrire l'épilogue. En changeant l'intrigue, j'ai pu réécrire l'histoire en à peine un an. Du coup, désolée, mais la réponse est non, il n'y aura pas de liens veelas. Tu as parfaitement raison : Harry est beaucoup trop empathique envers les autres – sorte de _léger_ complexe du héros – pour qu'il laisse la situation telle qu'elle est. Il va essayer de l'aider, la question est : comment ? Si tu aimes les surprises, je ne répondrai donc pas à la question sur le couple Remus/Lucius… (rires) Le couple Drago/Sirius va effectivement avoir besoin de quelques ajustements… Tout comme Harry/Severus, le jour où, ils feront face à cela… J'espère que le chapitre 7 t'a plu. J'attends avec impatience ton retour. Excellente semaine à toi !

* * *

 **EDIT 16.05.18 : La Loterie fait son apparition dans le monde des sorciers !**

Alors je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais j'adore mettre en place des jeux avec les lecteurs : écrire un OS pour le lecteur qui poste la 100ème review (et puis ne pas arriver à s'arrêter...), donner des indices ou des références à repérer dans les chapitres, ou encore pour _Hermione Granger Nymphomane ?_ , écrire sur les couples proposés par les lecteurs... Le truc cool avec la fanfiction c'est d'avoir un rapport direct et immédiat à l'auteur, de temps en temps j'organise ce genre de petites choses. Cela permet de rencontrer pleins de nouveaux lecteurs *0*

Pour Gentlemen sorciers, je me suis inspirée de la fabuleuse Fabiola, plus connue sous le nom de D Would (si vous ne l'avez jamais lue, j'en profite pour faire une énorme pub, toutes ces fictions sont de l'or en barre avec des diamants 24 carats) et voici ce que je vous propose : **participer à une loterie dont le gain sera** **un OS inédit lié à cette histoire sur une idée originale de MessedUpEarlier !** L'OS est d'ors et déjà écrit, il s'appelle "De l'art de survivre en toutes circonstances" - ce petit défi m'a bien inspiré - et reprend le chapitre du mariage du point de vue de Drago : qu'en pense-t-il ? Que vit-il ? La nuit de noces est également écrite de façon explicite - je préviens pour ceux qui ne sont pas amateurs du genre...

 **Pour participer ? Rien de plus simple, il suffit de laisser un commentaire ou de m'envoyer un message en MP.**

Pour les lecteurs non enregistrés, je vous propose d'intégrer dans votre review ou votre message votre mail en toutes lettres, de la façon suivante, afin que ffnet ne le mange pas : candidat8fanfiction8arobase8hébergeur8point8fr

 **Chaque commentaire ou message équivaut à une participation à la loterie !**

Vous pouvez donc me contacter jusqu'à la publication du chapitre 9 où le gagnant verra son nom affiché (je vais essayer de trouver une mise en page sympa...) Il recevra l'OS dans sa boite mail.

 _Bien sûr il n'y aucune obligation, vous avez tout à fait le droit d'engager la discussion sans raison particulière. Vous pouvez préciser dans votre commentaire ou message que vous ne souhaitez pas participer et vous ne serez pas pris en compte._

* * *

 **Piaillements excités d'une auteure en attente...**

Tadam ! Alors, alors, alors...? Je crois que c'est l'un des derniers - sinon le dernier - chapitre qui reprend des bouts de la version précédente. Les prochains chapitres seront entièrement nouveaux et suivront une intrigue différente. Pour ceux qui en doutaient, le voilà, le mariage a bien eu lieu ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et de ce petit cliffy ? Quels sont les scénarios/possibles réactions de nos Gryffons préférés ?

Des déceptions/des doutes/des commentaires dithyrambiques ? Le petit lien "Review" en bas est fait pour vous. Excellente semaine à tous !


	8. Leçon numéro huit

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA :** Bonjour à tous et bienvenue ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé une excellente semaine. Je suis affreusement désolée, en ce moment je publie plus tôt que prévu (attendez mais pourquoi je m'excuse du coup ? ah oui), ce n'était pas dans les termes de notre deal mais vie privée oblige (et là c'est le weekend de la Pentecôte, donc je suppose que pour vous aussi c'est chargé) ! Je ne pouvais être sur mon ordi dimanche matin ou samedi soir et je ne voulais pas que vous attendiez mardi... donc votre attente a été raccourcie... En vrai, que vaut-il mieux pour un auteur ? Etre en avance ou en retard ?

En tout cas, il se passe pleins de choses dans ce chapitre-là... J'espère que cela va vous plaire. Je vous laisse découvrir, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

 **Leçon n°8 : De l'emploi de la tromperie et un zeste de mauvaise foi**

Lord Black prit le temps d'étirer tous ses muscles et de se rouler dans les draps avant d'ouvrir un œil. La sensation de bien être était telle qu'il ne souhaitait plus quitter son lit. Un bref regard lui apprit que son jeune époux avait déjà déserté la chambre conjugale. Il fronça un sourcil pour marquer son mécontentement.

Le son du transplanage de son elfe ainsi que l'ouverture des rideaux finit de l'éveiller. Il se prépara calmement, espérant trouver son consort à la table du petit déjeuner. Il ordonna que celle-ci fut dressée dans le petit salon et non aux cuisines comme il en avait l'habitude. Il se trouva néanmoins seul face à une table plus que bien garnie. La pile de journaux était posée à côté de son assiette et ce détail inhabituel l'intrigua. Il versa un peu de thé dans tasse tout en dépliant l'exemplaire fraîchement livré de la Gazette du sorcier. Sa première gorgée fut recrachée sur la Une du jour.

* * *

Les elfes sentirent la colère de leur maître jusque dans les fondations du Manoir. Celui-ci se verrouilla entièrement, empêchant quiconque de non-habilité de sortir, d'entrer ou d'apercevoir quelque chose de la demeure Black.

Winky soupira. Ses rêves d'enfants galopant dans les étages ne se réaliseraient pas dans l'immédiat. En récupérant les journaux du matin, elle avait demandé à Dobby de les installer sur la table. Elle savait parfaitement que son maître se mettrait en colère, elle avait juste espéré un peu plus de modération. Secouant la tête, elle s'empara du plateau de petit déjeuner de son jeune maître et transplana dans les combles.

* * *

Drago Lucius Black, anciennement Malefoy, sentit la magie du Manoir se verrouiller sur lui. Il sourit ironiquement au mur décrépi des combles. Les promesses de son mari n'avaient pas résisté longtemps. La fureur l'avait emportée et le voici, lui, ancien héritier, cloîtré dans sa nouvelle maison. En son for intérieur, Drago regrettait de commencer leur vie commune sur un tel épisode, mais il avait accepté la proposition de son père : la bâtardise ou le mariage. Il avait choisi, il assumerait. Il attendait juste que la colère de son époux retombe un peu, en compagnie de délicieux scones et d'une confiture aux myrtilles à se damner.

* * *

Harry se prépara prestement pour le brunch. Il avait dormi tard mais il espérait ne pas être trop en retard dans la petite salle de déjeuner de Malefoy Hall. Le maître de maison avait bien précisé que celui-ci serait servi en continu pour que chacun puisse profiter de l'hospitalité de la famille.

En effet, les proches des Malefoy, au lieu de rejoindre leurs pénates à la fin de la soirée, avaient été logés sur place : une liste triée sur le volet, dont Harry faisait parti en sa qualité de filleul de Sirius. Néanmoins le jeune Lord n'était pas dupe, l'invitation n'avait eu lieu que pour la forme : il devait dormir ailleurs qu'au Square la nuit de noces du jeune couple. A vrai dire, il préférait ne pas y penser.

En nouant sa cape de sorcier, il sourit au miroir. Contre toutes attentes, il avait passé une soirée délicieuse en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pu s'accorder un tel instant de complicité. Elle avait tenu éloignés tous les inopportuns de la salle et lui avait écouté ses confidences. L'absence de Ron durant le bal prit tout son sens. Secouant la tête de dépit, il espéra que cet incident ne nuirait pas à leur amitié. Il ne souhaitait pas se trouver au milieu d'un conflit ouvert et devoir prendre parti pour l'un d'eux.

Il appela un elfe pour le guider à travers Malefoy Hall et nota le trouble inhabituel du spécimen. La table du brunch était curieusement peu remplie. Il savait qu'il n'y retrouverait pas Remus, parti tôt après la cérémonie. La pleine lune était trop proche pour qu'il s'autorise à rester longtemps en présence de sorciers. Néanmoins Andromeda aurait du y être puisqu'ils avaient convenu de rentrer ensemble. Le plus étonnant fut la présence de Tonks, qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître. Elle arborait toutes les caractéristiques physiques des Black, yeux bleus, chevelure noire, port altier. Il se rendit compte en l'observant que telle était son apparence réelle. La mine contrariée, elle se battait plus qu'elle ne mangeait ses œufs brouillés, fusillant du regard Lord Malefoy.

Harry s'assit à ses côtés. Elle fit glisser le journal du jour avec un regard éloquent. En le dépliant, la Une lui sauta au visage, son regard se voila. Un souffle de magie passa dans la salle, soulevant les rideaux et les nappes. Un silence s'abattit sur le déjeuner. Lord Potter se leva immédiatement, entrainant à sa suite la jeune Miss Tonks. Il s'arrêta devant Lucius et le salua sèchement sans lui adresser un mot. Dora passa sans lui accorder un regard. Ils prirent la cheminée, fulminants, pour rejoindre le Square Grimmaurd de toute urgence.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy faillit se pincer l'arrête du nez face à l'attitude un brin immature de ses invités. Un hibou qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir utilisé lors des négociations du mariage de Drago, entra dans la salle et déposa une enveloppe rouge dans son assiette avant de repartir. Lucius manqua de soupirer face à ce manque de subtilité évident du chef de la famille Black. Clairement, aucun membre de sa belle-famille n'avait prévu que les Malefoy ait un tour dans leurs manches. Grossière erreur.

Lord Malefoy se leva, emportant son courrier et quitta la salle après avoir salué courtoisement les invités restants. Des chuchotements suivirent son départ, la rumeur se propageait. La missive commença à fumer et il eut à peine le temps de se réfugier dans un bureau avant que celle-ci n'explose. La voix glaciale de Sirius Black retentit dans la pièce.

\- Moi, Sirius Orion Black, Lord régnant de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black, convoque Lord Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, Lord régnant de sa propre famille pour réaliser un avenant modificatif du contrat de mariage me liant à Drago Lucius Bonnefoi-Black. La réunion de famille aura lieu à l'heure du thé au Manoir Black, cis au 12 Square Grimmaurd Londres, en présence de tous les membres cités dans ledit contrat.

Un silence se fit, et Lucius respira, étonné que son vis-à-vis ait utilisé une Beuglante pour une convocation en bonne et due forme. La voix reprit, plus forte et plus insidieuse qu'auparavant.

\- Lucius, tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente raison. Sinon, je jure sur ma Magie que je te ruinerai.

* * *

Un son à la porte fit relever la tête de Lord Black. Il pria la personne d'entrer en rangeant le contrat de mariage étalé sur son sous-main en cuir.

\- Sirius je suis… Entama Harry, l'air piteux.

\- Ne parlons pas de cela maintenant. Nous règlerons cette histoire lors de la réunion de famille, argua Sirius avec beaucoup d'ironie. Un autre sujet me préoccupe : l'ouverture de la Saison et les premières séances du Magenmagot.

Lord Black fit signe à son vis-à-vis de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à lui. Il prit le temps de munir son filleul d'une tasse de thé. Harry fronça les sourcils, attendant que son parrain explicite sa pensée.

\- Il est d'usage lorsque les Lord siègent au parlement de désigner des personnes compétentes pour s'occuper de leurs avoirs. Chaque Maison a deux postes très prisés : un Intendant et un Secrétaire, traditionnellement un homme et une femme non-mariés.

\- Quels sont leurs rôles ?

\- L'Intendant dirige tes affaires, rédigent tes missives avec Gringott's selon tes directives. Il est sensé simplifier ton travail, nombre de Lord en ont un à l'année. Nous n'en avons pas pour le moment car je souhaitais que tu prennes la pleine direction des ressources Potter sans influence. L'Intendant prépare tous les papiers, envoient les invitations, tient la domesticité s'il y a lieu, visitent les différents biens… Bref fait ce que tu ferais en temps normal si tu n'étais pas la tête dans les lois tordues imaginées par des sorciers encore plus tordus.

\- Très bien, je vois l'intérêt. Le Secrétaire ?

\- C'est une profession plus complexe, il est bon d'avoir ses entrées au Ministère. Le Secrétaire est une aide pour toute ta correspondance politique, tu dois lui faire encore plus confiance qu'à ton Intendant, il détient une partie de ton pouvoir entre ses mains. Il a pour charge de garder un œil sur toutes les histoires qui se produisent au Parlement, d'anticiper les nouvelles tractations politiques, de gérer tes journées, tes rendez-vous, d'effectuer des recherches… Enuméra Sirius en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- J'ai compris, très bien. Puis-je te demander qui as-tu choisi pour ta part ?

\- J'ai demandé à Remus d'être l'Intendant de la famille Black, il a accepté. Je ne vois que lui pour gérer les avoirs de la famille et je lui fais entièrement confiance.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! S'enthousiasma Harry.

\- Pour la Secrétaire, je voulais te demander ton avis. Andromeda m'a conseillée de recruter une certaine Pénélope Deauclaire… La connais-tu ?

\- Oui en effet. Elle était dans la même année que Percy à Poudlard, c'était d'ailleurs sa petite-amie si je ne m'abuse. Serdaigle, Préfète-en-chef, très intelligente et d'un commerce agréable avec nous. Je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus.

\- Elle est largement sous employée au Ministère du fait de son statut de sang, j'imagine. Je compte lui proposer un entretien mais je souhaitais ton avis d'abord.

\- Elle me semble tout à fait capable, si en plus elle est recommandée par Andy…

\- La question est donc réglée en ce qui me concerne. As-tu une idée de qui tu pourrais promouvoir à cette fonction ? Demanda Sirius en rédigeant une demande de rendez-vous pour Miss Deauclaire.

\- Je suppose que comme tout ce qui requiert l'aide d'Andromeda, le choix est rigoureusement politique.

\- En effet, répondit son vis-à-vis avec un demi sourire. Remus est un lycanthrope, cela démontre que la famille Black se soucie des créatures magiques mais pourrait également renforcer l'image d'une famille sombre. Il fallait que le second poste contrebalance cette image, c'est pourquoi Andromeda a suggéré Pénélope, une née-moldue brillante, s'il en est.

\- Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas pensé à Hermione… Le taquina Harry.

\- Je l'ai fait mais Andromeda me l'a déconseillée, étant donné qu'elle a été demandée en mariage par Ronald, il y a peu.

\- Je me demanderai toujours comme Tante Andy fait cela...

\- Etre toujours au courant de tout ? C'est son métier. La nouvelle du jour l'a passablement énervée.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux sorciers. Ils prirent le temps de boire une gorgée de thé.

\- Pour le poste de secrétaire, commença Lord Potter, j'ai pensé à Percy Weasley. Depuis l'affaire Croupton, il n'est pas en odeur de sainteté au Ministère et de fait, il reste au Service des Transports Magiques ce qui est une aberration vu sa capacité à être tatillon sur tout et à prêter attention au moindre détail.

\- Ce serait un bon choix, pourvu que tu arrives à t'entendre avec un personnage aussi acariâtre. Néanmoins tu devras choisir une femme comme intendante. Employer un Weasley est une bonne idée politiquement mais elle te conduira tout droit vers l'ancien parti de Dumbledore.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Patmol, j'ai une petite idée.

Un frisson de mauvais augure parcourut l'échine de Lord Black. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'aimerait pas cette idée-là.

* * *

Lord Potter sortit d'une des cheminées du Ministère de la Magie d'un pas décidé. Les sorciers présents tournèrent la tête et le suivirent du regard. Harry n'y prêta pas attention, se rendant au poste de contrôle afin de présenter sa baguette et de partir le plus rapidement possible de ce lieu cent fois maudit. Il prit les ascenseurs pour se rendre au Service des Transports Magiques. Si les demandes d'entretien pour les postes à pourvoir dans les Nobles et Anciennes Familles pouvaient se faire autrement qu'oralement et en personne, il aurait été ravi. Malheureusement la tradition exigeait qu'il se présente – comme de nombreuses autres démarches protocolaires. Il sortit de la machine infernale pour se trouver face à un immense comptoir. Des exemples de transports sorciers étaient représentés un peu partout : en maquette, en peinture, en sculpture… Une réplique criante de vérité du Poudlard express faisait le tour du comptoir en laissant échapper quelques panaches de fumée.

\- Lord Potter, que puis-je pour vous ? S'enquit une jeune femme en lui souriant.

\- Je cherche M. Percy Weasley.

\- Tout à fait, c'est à quel sujet ? Questionna-t-elle en inscrivant son nom et sa qualité sur un papier.

\- C'est personnel, répondit Harry succinctement. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin que tout le Ministère soit au courant dans la demi-heure.

Un avion en papier s'envola du bureau sous le regard un brin émerveillé d'Harry. Il adorait les démonstrations de magie. L'enchantement permettant au papier de se plier, de s'envoler et de trouver son destinataire était tout à fait délicat. Un bruit se fit entendre au loin, une porte s'ouvrit et Percy sortit de son bureau en toute hâte, redressant la monture de ses lunettes.

\- Harry, le salua-t-il avec un hochement de tête protocolaire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite.

\- Je voudrais savoir s'il est possible que nous prenions le thé dans ton bureau, si tu n'es pas trop occupé.

\- Oui bien sûr, accepta le jeune homme en hochant la tête. Merci Marge.

Harry suivit le frère de son meilleur ami jusqu'à un bureau minuscule et très encombré. Il lui rappelait le placard à balai qu'Arthur occupait au Bureau de l'artisanat moldu. Il faillit en être exaspéré. La taille des bureaux pouvait tout à fait être agrandie magiquement, le fait que ces espaces soient si restreints avaient pour but de bien faire sentir leur position hiérarchique et sociale inférieure aux sorciers les occupant. C'était purement et simplement injuste, et Harry détestait toutes les formes d'injustices.

Percy se dépêcha de libérer la chaise face à son bureau et conjura un service à thé, garni de quelques biscuits secs. Une odeur de jasmin se répandit dans l'espace exigu tandis que le sorcier roux servait le thé.

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai requis ce rendez-vous ? Commença Lord Potter, mal à l'aise.

\- En effet, répondit Percy, curieux.

\- Je voudrais te proposer le poste de Secrétaire de la Maison Potter pendant la Saison londonienne. Bien sûr, ce ne serait que le contrat de base et si le travail te convient, il sera à toi aussi longtemps que tu le désireras.

Un silence répondit à son offre, le malaise d'Harry augmenta.

\- Le salaire et les avantages sont à négocier, mais il me semble que tu as toutes les qualités requises pour un tel poste. La rigueur, le don d'observation, d'organisation… Clairement je n'arriverai pas à gérer toutes mes entrevues sans des recherches précises. Tu connais le Ministère bien mieux que moi et si je pouvais me reposer sur quelqu'un de confiance j'envisagerai ces cessions plus sereinement.

Le silence s'étendit. Percy apporta mécaniquement la tasse de thé chaud à ses lèvres. Prenant cela comme une invitation à poursuivre, il reprit la parole.

\- Selon la tradition, je suis censé présenter ma Maison et ma famille, pour que ma demande soit faite dans les formes. Je suis Lord Harry James Potter, chef de famille de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Potter, héritier présomptif de Lord Sirius Orion Black chef de famille de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Black, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe. La famille Potter fait partie des membres sacrés, siégeant au Magenmagot. Les avoirs, mobiliers et immobiliers de la Maison représente environ 4 milliard de gallions. La Maison sera apte à fournir, salaire et logis si besoin. Acceptez-vous ma demande d'entretien pour le poste de Secrétaire de la Maison Potter ?

Les pupilles de Percy s'écarquillèrent légèrement mais son expression demeura neutre. Il prit une inspiration avant de dire :

\- Oui, j'accepte.

Le soulagement d'Harry fut palpable. Il sortit un parchemin de sa robe de sorcier en se levant et le déroula face à Percy.

\- Voici l'offre que je compte faire. Prend le temps de bien la considérer. Si cela te convient nous pouvons nous voir pour le thé, demain après-midi, Square Grimmaurd.

Les iris de Percy reflétèrent un sentiment étrange, entre joie et fierté. Il hocha fiévreusement la tête.

\- J'y serai, à demain, Lord Potter.

Harry le salua et sortit du bureau, un sentiment de contentement profond à l'esprit.

* * *

Miss Davis s'approcha du perron orné de la très célèbre demeure londonienne de la famille Black. En jeune fille bien élevée, elle se présenta à la porte après l'heure du déjeuner. Une jeune elfe de maison vint l'accueillir et la conduire dans un petit salon aux couleurs pastels dans lequel elle la pria de s'installer. Elle se délesta de sa cape d'été avant de s'installer sur le bout d'un sofa, son dossier à ses côtés. Impatiente, elle ne laissa cependant rien paraître. Un service à thé spode apparut sur la table basse agrémentée de quelques friandises. N'ignorant rien du protocole et de l'étiquette, elle maintint son dos droit en attendant la venue du chef de famille.

Andromeda Black-Tonks apparut sur le seuil de la porte et la jeune sorcière se leva pour la saluer. Légèrement déçue, son visage n'exprima pas son désappointement. Elle avait souhaité rencontrer son employeur et apparemment elle n'aurait droit qu'à la présence de sa cousine.

\- Miss Davis, la salua-t-elle.

\- Mrs Tonks, reprit Tracey en baissant légèrement la tête.

\- Je vous prie d'excuser le retard de mon cousin, une affaire urgente. Il arrivera…

Un bruit se fit entendre depuis le salon. La porte fut poussée révélant le chef de la famille Black.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, une affaire délicate. Miss Davis.

Les salutations reprirent et les formalités furent exécutées avec soin. Tracey fut pourvue d'une tasse de thé et de gâteaux. Elle n'appréciait pas les pâtisseries trop sucrées mais pensait que pour l'heure c'était le dernier de ses problèmes.

\- Nous vous écoutons, annonça Andromeda.

\- J'ai fait plusieurs découvertes intéressantes… Bien que je n'aie pu percer le mystère de la procédure de Lord Malefoy avant qu'elle n'éclate au grand jour, plusieurs éléments me forcent à croire qu'il ne vous a pas tout dit au sujet de son épouse. J'ai bien entendu fouillé la piste du voyage en Suisse mais nulle trace de son passage ou d'un quelconque séjour. J'ai cherché dans les registres peu gardés du Ministère et plusieurs propriétés ont été dotées d'étonnantes défenses. Une principalement m'a intriguée. D'après mes sources, elle serait habitée depuis peu par quatre personnes dont l'une correspond à la description de Narcissa.

\- Elle serait retenue contre son gré ?

\- Je ne dispose pas de l'information, répondit précautionneusement Miss Davis. Une seconde chose a été portée à mon attention. Si la déclaration d'annulation du Ministère au sujet du précédent mariage Black-Malefoy a été pour le moins lapidaire, j'ai pu mettre la main sur le dossier correspondant.

Un feuillet glissa sur la table pour atterrir dans les mains d'Andromeda.

\- Une irrégularité a été constatée dans le précédent contrat d'union entre vos deux familles, Narcissa n'était pas une Black.

Le couperet tomba sur les deux cousins. Ils échangèrent un regard troublé avant de lire les pièces du dossier. Un test et une déclaration de reconnaissance de Lord Charles Prewett étaient les deux documents importants, le reste ne servait qu'à enrober l'annulation. Un éclair de compréhension sembla traverser les yeux de Sirius.

\- Narcissa a été reconnue comme enfant illégitime de la famille Prewett, elle en a pris le nom. Cependant les Malefoy restent ses pourvoyeurs de fonds. D'après un contact à Gringott's Lord Malefoy paye sa suite, son logis et ce qu'il reste de son train de vie.

Chacun prit une gorgée de thé, analysant la dernière déclaration de la jeune sorcière. Un silence tendu s'étira quelques minutes pendant que les Blacks analysaient le dossier.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Narcissa étant censée être en Suisse pour un problème de santé, j'ai recherché son dossier médical à Sainte-Mangouste, puis dans le cabinet du médicomage de la famille Malefoy. Je n'ai rien trouvé.

\- Comment cela ? Questionna Mrs Toncks, impérieuse.

\- Il n'y avait aucun dossier à son nom. Tout avait disparu. D'après les personnes interrogées, elle serait effectivement malade mais personne n'a pu m'en dire plus. Si j'osais…

\- Osez, Miss, exigea Lord Black en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune femme.

\- Je subodore que votre mariage a été une supercherie de la part de Lord Malefoy pour garder un allié de sa famille sur la scène politique. D'enfant illégitime, votre époux passe à Consort Black. En étant né du mauvais côté du lit, il reste néanmoins un Malefoy et respecte ainsi la clause la plus primaire du contrat. En revanche, vous avez été trompé sur son statut puisque la procédure était en cours au moment où les contrats étaient signés. Vous pouvez donc réclamer l'héritage de la Maison Malefoy pour votre époux, si jamais l'actuel Lord Malefoy ne fournit pas d'héritier. Dans le cas contraire, la Maison Malefoy peut être subordonnée à la Maison Black pour une durée déterminée allant jusqu'à deux siècles.

\- Et si j'exige réparation ?

\- Ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt mi Lord. Une procédure publique ne pourra que miner votre position au Parlement et par extension celle des Malefoy et des Potter. Le plus profitable pour tous est un arrangement avec Lord Malefoy. Il se sait en tort, s'il est moitié aussi retors qu'on le dit, il acceptera un amendement du contrat de mariage.

\- Merci, Miss, pour vos lumières.

Lord Sirius Black se leva dans un envolement de robes et passa le seuil de la porte. Andromeda Tonks resta un moment à la considérer, tenant une discussion courtoise et mondaine. Elle fut finalement renvoyée chez elle dans l'attente de nouvelles instructions. Soufflant de soulagement, Tracey s'accorda enfin une soirée de détente.

* * *

Harry errait dans le Chemin de Traverse, plus particulièrement devant la vitrine de Fleury & Bott. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt passer à un autre magasin sous peine d'être attiré par le propriétaire et de se voir offrir des livres dont il ne saurait que faire, prendre en photographie et afficher au beau milieu de la boutique. Le jeune homme était parfaitement conscient qu'il se donnait du courage. Son choix lui avait paru une excellente idée face à Sirius, formidable contrepoint à Percy, parfaitement au courant de ce que demandait une gestion rigoureuse des affaires, bénéficiant d'un esprit retors. Cependant, confronté à la réalisation de son souhait, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Pour sûr, elle allait l'envoyer sur les roses...

Se détournant de la vitrine, Harry s'admonesta. Perdu pour perdu, autant essayer. Il se dirigea avec adresse vers une autre boutique. La porte de Scribenpenne – Londres grinçait un peu lorsqu'il la poussa avec détermination. La cloche prévint les boutiquiers de son arrivée. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir où une jeune femme siégeait, rangeant des plumes dans des boites en carton vides.

\- Miss Parkinson, la salua-t-il protocolairement avec un sourire.

Il fut impressionné par la maitrise que la jeune sorcière avait de son visage. En dehors d'un micro froncement de sourcil, son expression était entièrement neutre.

\- Lord Potter, répondit-elle, suivant l'étiquette à la lettre.

\- Je suis venu vous présenter une requête, Miss. Je souhaiterai une entrevue, en présence d'un chaperon ou d'un membre de votre famille, pour vous proposer le poste d'Intendante de la Maison Potter, émit Harry d'une traite. Afin que vous puissiez prendre une décision éclairée, je me présente. Harry James Potter, chef de famille de la…

\- C'est bon Potter, je sais qui tu es, tu peux t'arrêter là. La question est pourquoi viens-tu me demander dans les formes de pourvoir un poste dans ta Maison ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'elle serait plus difficile à convaincre que Percy. Inspirant, il énonça d'une voix posée.

\- Il me faut quelqu'un de confiance pour gérer les avoirs de la famille Potter lors de la Saison. J'occuperai mon Siège au Magenmagot et quelqu'un doit veiller sur mes intérêts. Si mes sources sont exactes, tu as été formée à cela dès ta plus jeune enfance pour devenir la parfaite maîtresse de Maison. En l'absence d'un Consort, tu dirigeras l'intégralité de la domesticité, des terres, règleras les invitations etc. La Famille est apte à te fournir salaire et logis, bien entendu. Un chaperon pourra être dépêché pour que tu vives sur mon lieu de résidence, mais si tu préfères demeurer ailleurs, les avantages restent à négocier.

La jeune sorcière sembla le considérer sous un œil neuf, tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Pour faire simple Pansy, tu es intelligente, retors et tu sais gérer les affaires d'une famille comme la mienne. Je te donne un statut en société et je rachète ta très grande faute, si tu m'aides à faire fructifier mes affaires et à éviter quelques faux pas mondains. Ta rétribution est à convenir mais je ne pense pas que tu te sentiras lésée.

\- J'accepte une entrevue, mais laisse de côté la question du chaperon, qui s'en soucie aujourd'hui ? Lança-t-elle désabusée. Tu as la première version du contrat ?

\- Oui voici ce que je te propose, reprit Harry en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin aux armoiries de sa famille. Pour l'entrevue, demain pour le thé, au Manoir Black, Square Grimmaurd, Londres.

\- Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle. Bonne journée.

* * *

Tous les membres proches de la famille Black – du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas complétement aliénés, décédés ou tout bonnement d'une ascendance trop lointaine – reçurent une convocation pour la réunion de famille de l'après-midi. La famille Tonks était présente au grand complet au Manoir, un peu avant l'heure du thé. Drago descendit lorsqu'il sentit Ted Tonks entrer dans la demeure ancestrale et rejoignit les membres de sa récente famille dans le grand salon d'apparat. Sa cousine et sa tante – ou plutôt ce qu'il avait cru être sa cousine et sa tante avant la grande révélation de son père – se tenaient droites, rigides dans des fauteuils à haut dossier.

Harry Potter descendit dans une robe aux armoiries de sa famille, saluant son ancien ennemi d'enfance plutôt froidement. Enfin son époux entra, habillé de pieds en cape selon le code vestimentaire de sa famille. Il ouvrit appela une jeune elfe et demanda poliment du thé ainsi qu'une ou deux chaises supplémentaires. Personne n'osa discuter ses ordres ou parler à voix haute. Sa colère était palpable.

Lord Malefoy et son témoin, Lord Prince, se présentèrent à l'heure dite. Ils furent accompagnés au Grand salon par l'elfe en charge et pourvus d'un siège. Après les salutations d'usage, un silence pesant régna sur l'assemblée et Drago eut envie de soupirer. La trahison visible dans le regard de son époux le déstabilisait quelque peu. Néanmoins ce n'était pas de sa faute, si son promis n'avait pas raisonné en terme de pertes et de gains lors de la rédaction du contrat de mariage. Il fut néanmoins surpris que ce ne soit pas son époux qui prit la parole, mais sa cousine Andromeda. Après avoir distribué tasses et gâteaux à tout le monde, elle posa sa soucoupe sur le guéridon en fer forgé attenant à son fauteuil.

\- Bien, nous pouvons commencer. La famille Black s'estime lésée par l'accomplissement du contrat d'union réunissant nos deux familles. Lord Malefoy, qu'avez-vous à dire pour justifier vos actions ?

Lucius vrilla son regard dans celui de la maîtresse de maison. Ce rôle aurait du être celui de Drago mais étant le sujet de la discussion, il avait cru plus prudent de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et de ne pas ouvrir sa bouche.

\- Vous auriez fait la même chose dans ma position, expliqua calmement Lucius. En apprenant que Narcissa n'était pas une Black, elle ne pouvait plus être mon épouse. Néanmoins je devais assurer à mon fils un avenir. Vous connaissez notre société, elle peut être très dure. Des gens malintentionnés auraient pu faire énormément de mal à Drago, sans ce mariage. De fait, je ne regrette rien.

\- Je n'aurais jamais utilisé un contrat d'alliance pour mon seul bénéfice personnel, certes non. Cela rompt la confiance instaurée entre nos deux Maisons depuis des siècles.

Les autres sorciers de la pièce laissaient Mrs Tonks mener la conversation. Drago comprit alors pourquoi c'était une femme Black qui prenait la parole. En temps normal, tout contrat d'alliance était préalablement réglé par les femmes des Maisons puissantes. En cas de crise, elles aplanissaient le terrain pour que leurs chefs de famille puissent signer les accords. La famille Malefoy ne possédait plus de femme, c'est pourquoi le chef de maison était soumis au feu nourri d'Andromeda. Il vit le piège se refermer lentement et sûrement sur son père, trop tard pour l'avertir.

\- Sans compter qu'en dehors de vous, et peut être de votre famille, personne n'était au courant de l'ascendance de Narcissa. Elle aurait parfaitement pu rester Lady Malefoy et vous n'auriez pas été obligé de nous duper, répliqua sèchement Andromeda.

Lucius ne répondit rien et Mrs Tonks lui tendit un parchemin. Lord Prince se leva pour le récupérer et le déplier. Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel son parrain et son père prirent connaissance du contenu.

\- Je vais vous poser une dernière fois la question Lord Malefoy : pourquoi n'avez-vous pas gardé ma sœur pour épouse ? Que fait-elle dans l'un de vos cottages au lieu d'être en Suisse ? Et enfin, quelle maladie justifie-t-elle sa mise à l'écart ?

\- Je ne puis vous répondre, annonça platement Lucius.

\- Si c'est votre seul argument, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que la famille Black engage une procédure de réparation contre le Maison Malefoy.

\- Cela n'est pas dans votre intérêt, intervint pour la première fois Lord Prince. Les familles Sang-Pur ne laisseront pas un tel scandale éclater sans réagir et elles prendront le parti des Malefoy. Après tout, vous avez été victime d'un jeu politique, c'est de votre faute si vous n'avez pu ni le déjouer, ni le prévoir.

\- Je ne crois pas, Lord Prince, reprit Harry Potter, ses yeux renvoyant des éclairs derrière ses lunettes. Un mot de ma part et je vous crucifie sur la place publique. Je suis l'Héritier présomptif de cette famille et si nous n'avons pas les réponses à nos questions, je vous ruinerai.

La colère du jeune Lord était palpable dans la pièce, sa magie se déployait comme autant de ramifications qui firent sensiblement tomber la température de la pièce. Le pouls de Drago augmenta. Son ennemi d'enfance était tout prêt de prêter un serment de vengeance contre la famille Malefoy. Si tel était le cas, il n'y aurait aucune issue. Face au Sauveur, sa famille serait anéantie.

C'est pourquoi, Drago Black se leva de son siège, déposa sa tasse sur une desserte et regarda son mari dans les yeux.

\- La menace n'est pas nécessaire. Père ne vous a pas menti, ma mère est malade, très malade. Si les traces ont été effacées, si nous avons prétexté une faille dans le précédent contrat d'union c'est avant tout pour la protéger, déclama l'ex-héritier Malefoy. Elle est atteinte d'une maladie mentale rare, diagnostiquée par un des meilleurs médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle est sujette à des crises d'hystérie, de catatonie, de démence tout simplement… Elle peut parfois se blesser ou encore blesser d'autres personnes.

\- Vous l'avez donc enfermée ? Demanda la voix tremblante Andromeda Tonks.

\- La famille Malefoy est allée conclure une alliance à ce sujet avec la famille Prewett dont ma mère est issue. Elle est gardée dans un domaine Malefoy où une équipe attentive a été recrutée pour s'occuper d'elle. Lorsqu'elle nous a quitté, son état était tel qu'elle ne pouvait plus du tout assumer les contraintes inhérentes à son statut, poursuivit Drago, le visage inexpressif.

\- La mise à l'écart de Narcissa permettait à Lord Malefoy de se remarier, de fonder de nouvelles alliances tout en assurant un avenir à son jeune héritier…

\- Les Malefoy ont fait ce qu'ils avaient de mieux à faire pour préserver leur Maison, répondit Severus Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Personne ne peut leur en faire le reproche.

\- Vous avez sacrifié ma sœur pour votre confort personnel ! S'exclama finalement Andromeda furieuse.

\- Il suffit ! Intervint Sirius Black pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion. Il planta son regard dans celui de son mari. Nous allons rédiger un accord. Vous permettrez à Mrs Tonks de voir sa sœur, elle évaluera son bien être et si les conditions de vie laissent à désirer, vous ferez les changements nécessaires à vos frais. Drago, est-ce là tout ce qu'i savoir sur la situation ?

Le jeune Serpentard soutint le regard de son époux, pris entre deux loyautés. L'accord entre les familles restait à rédiger… Si Andromeda devait voir sa mère, cela pourrait poser problème… Sauf si la visite se faisait dans trois mois… Il suffirait de gagner un peu de temps. Drago tourna très légèrement la tête pour voir son père acquiescer en clignant des yeux.

\- Oui, assura-t-il d'une voix forte, signant la fin de son couple à moyen terme.

* * *

\- La famille Black réclame la clôture définitive du contrat d'union entre les deux maisons. Sans héritier naturel et légitime, la Maison Malefoy reviendra aux enfants du couple régnant sur la famille Black. Les avoirs, les contrats politiques, toutes la Maison sera cédée aux enfants de Drago, ou pire de Potter. Si jamais Lord Malefoy produit un autre héritier, la Maison Malefoy sera subordonnée à la Maison Black pendant deux siècles, presque quatre générations, résuma Severus en finissant de lire le parchemin remis par les avocats de Lord Black.

\- Et tu oublies la clause sur le bien être de Narcissa et les visites régulières d'Andromeda… Soupira Lucius en faisant tourner son cognac dans le verre. Cet avenant est parfait.

Severus jeta un regard trouble sur son meilleur ami. Parfait n'était pas le mot qu'il aurait employé pour qualifier ce contrat. Dur, inflexible et juste d'une certaine façon. Les Black auraient pu demander largement pire. Stupides Gryffondors sentimentaux.

\- Cela te convient donc ? Questionna doucement Lord Prince.

\- Oui je n'en attendais pas moins de Mrs Tonks, ni de Lord Potter, affirma Lucius avec un sourire. Drago a réagi à la perfection. Et nous détenons encore le secret ce qui permettra d'assurer notre survie. Les visites d'Andromeda auront lieu dans trois mois, le temps pour Narcissa d'être délivrée et pour nous d'entériner le contrat modificatif. J'ai demandé à mon équipe juridique de se montrer incroyablement tatillon. En somme, nous avons gagné beaucoup et perdu peu.

\- Ta définition de perdre peu m'étonne, je dois dire, souffla le maître des potions en prenant une gorgée de spiritueux.

\- C'est pourtant la première leçon politique de mon père. Toutes les causes méritent d'être trahies, tu ne dois une loyauté absolue qu'à ta famille, assura d'une voix forte le chef de famille. La Maison Malefoy survivra et cela seul est important.

* * *

 **RAR**

Rainbow Girl : Salut à toi ! Ravie de te retrouver. Je suis heureuse que le chapitre du mariage t'ait plu... J'ai essayé de décrire en faisant en sorte qu'on sente la tension dans l'air... Je ne sais pas si le pari est réussi mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ^^ Sirius est assez chouette avec Drago, in fine je crois qu'il se reconnait beaucoup en lui, en plus de se dire que comme il est le plus grand, le plus mature c'est à lui de montrer l'exemple... Comme tu l'auras sans doute remarqué les bonnes résolutions volent en éclat dans ce chapitre... Tout le monde se rapproche et commence à nouer des contacts entre eux... Je me fais l'effet d'être une sorcière sur son chaudron en train de touiller les ingrédients après les avoir bien préparés xD Hermione a touché beaucoup de monde, j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas... Il est vrai que c'est un personnage dans lequel on peut se reconnaitre. Elle dit non à Ron et va s'ouvrir sur pleins de possibilités... mais je n'en dis pas plus. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu... Excellente semaine !

Guest : Bonjour ! J'ai adoré tes réactions... Tu plaindrais Drago ? Tu as bien raison de le plaindre mais peut être pas à cause de la curiosité d'Harry. Pour la réaction de Sirius, tu en as eu une partie dans ce chapitre, la suite se dévoilera plus tard... Narcissa n'en restera pas là, elle a été élevée comme une Black et a passé presque trente ans en tant que Lady Malefoy, après tout. Ce n'est pas Daphné mais Tracy Davis qui espionne pour le compte de Sirius. Daphné est l'héritière de sa bien sûr nous reverrons Tracy, le voile n'est pas encore levé... Je pense que si tu aimes bien l'idée qu'il forme un regroupement de familles unies alors qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes objectifs, tu aimeras la fin de cette fiction... Mais il faudra du temps et en effet, on ne passera pas par les veelas. Quant à Hermione, je peux te répondre, puisque son couple est l'un des pairings annoncés : elle sera avec Théodore Nott (Blaise Zabini, tu n'étais pas loin, mais pas tout à fait). Quant à Ron, ce ne sera pas forcément dit dans l'histoire, mais il reviendra à ses premiers amours et sortira avec Lavande Brown. J'espère avoir pu satisfaire ta curiosité. Dans l'attente de ton retour sur ce chapitre-ci... Très bonne semaine à toi !

* * *

 **OS - De l'art de survivre en toutes circonstances...**

Lors du précédent chapitre je vous annonçais l'apparition d'une loterie pour _Gentlemen Sorciers_ dont le gain serait le chapitre 10. J'ai légèrement modifié le jeu à la suite de vos commentaires : j'ai changé le gain. **La loterie vous permettra de gagner un OS inédit lié à cette histoire sur une idée originale de MessedUpEarlier** qui réclamait à corps et à cris le lemon du chapitre précédent. L'OS est d'ors et déjà écrit, il s'appelle "De l'art de survivre en toutes circonstances" - ce petit défi m'a bien inspiré - et reprend le chapitre du mariage du point de vue de Drago : qu'en pense-t-il ? Que vit-il ? L'OS début au matin du mariage et se finit au matin de la découverte du pot aux roses. La nuit de noces est également écrite de façon explicite - je préviens pour ceux qui ne sont pas amateurs du genre.. Et là question se pose du coup, pourquoi lisez-vous un rated M si vous n'aimez pas ? Mystère de l'existence...

 **Pour participer ? Rien de plus simple, il suffit de laisser un commentaire ou de m'envoyer un message en MP.**

Pour les lecteurs non enregistrés, je vous propose d'intégrer dans votre review ou votre message votre mail en toutes lettres, de la façon suivante, afin que ffnet ne le mange pas : candidat8fanfiction8arobase8hébergeur8point8fr

 **Chaque commentaire ou message équivaut à une participation à la loterie !**

Les commentaires déjà postés sont comptabilisés. Vous pouvez donc me contacter jusqu'à la publication du chapitre 9 où le gagnant verra son nom affiché. Il recevra l'OS dans sa boite mail.

 _Bien sûr il n'y aucune obligation, vous avez tout à fait le droit d'engager la discussion sans raison particulière. Vous pouvez préciser dans votre commentaire ou message que vous ne souhaitez pas participer et vous ne serez pas pris en compte._

* * *

 **Chuchotement empressé de l'auteur dans l'expectative...**

Les réponses aux commentaires viennent de partir, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont. Merci encore à tous ceux qui laissent une trace de leurs lectures - commentaires, favoris, alertes. Merci à vous qui faites vivre cette histoire sur la toile. Je vous kiffe.

Comment avez-vous perçu ce petit chapitre ? La réaction de Sirius ? Celle de Lucius ? La non révélation de certaines choses (bah oui il faut bien en garder pour plus tard, non ?) ? Dites-moi tout =°) A très vite et bonne semaine !


	9. Leçon numéro neuf

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA :** Salut à tous ! Bienvenue dans ce neuvième chapitre... Merci à tous pour vos commentaires - j'y ai répondu en RAR plus bas ou par MP. Vous êtes les pus forts, les meilleurs, bref, je vous kiffe. Je ne m'éternise pas en haut, parce qu'en bas, il y a du texte... Bonne lecture à vous et on se rejoint pour le tirage de la loterie !

* * *

 **Leçon n°9 : De l'art de tourner la situation à son avantage**

Miss Parkinson se présenta au 12 Square Grimmaurd à l'heure du thé. Une flopée de journalistes, plumes à papotes et autres appareils photographiques faisaient le guet devant la demeure ancestrale des Black. En un regard sur la situation, Pansy put dire qu'ils ne retireraient rien ou pas grand chose de cette attente : le Manoir avait été verrouillé et contrairement à elle, ils ne pouvaient pas voir le perron et la grille le précédant aux armoiries de la famille Black. Des charmes avaient été apposés sur les journalistes et leurs objets pour ne pas susciter de questions de la part des moldus aux alentours.

Un Weasley était déjà en train de sonner à la porte. Elle s'assura qu'il fut entré avant de fendre la foule le plus discrètement possible. Cependant toutes ses années à Serpentard ne lui servirent à rien lorsqu'elle dut s'approcher d'une grille invisible avant de disparaître dans la bulle de protection. Elle entendit son nom hurlé une ou deux fois, déclenchant une nouvelle cohue. La barrière assourdit les sons. Pansy s'avança pour sonner. Une jeune femme blonde jaillit d'une ruelle adjacente pour la rejoindre sur le perron, le pas vif et la mine contrariée. Elle en fut empêchée par l'agglomération de journalistes, bien décidés à ne pas laisser passer leur chance une seconde fois. Pansy la détailla des pieds à la tête. Elle connaissait cette jeune Miss, elle l'avait certainement vu à Poudlard. Une Serdaigle, Préfète d'après ses souvenirs, inconnue des nobles Familles.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune elfe portant les armoiries des Black et des Potter. Il était de notoriété public que Sirius Black et son filleul vivaient sur le même toit, l'afficher était quelque peu redondant, de l'avis de Pansy.

\- Miss Parkinson, flûta la petite créature. Lord Potter est ravi de votre visite. Les maîtres sont actuellement occupés, veuillez me suivre dans l'antichambre.

Sans un regard pour l'ancienne préfète, la jeune femme pénétra dans le hall du Manoir. Pansy s'étonna de sentir la chaleur que dégageaient les murs. Ceux du Manoir Parkinson étaient au mieux froids, au pire glaciaux. Elle entra dans une pièce tendue de velours aux armoiries des familles alliées. Plusieurs chaises étaient disposées de part et d'autre d'un espace central. Pansy prit place face à Weasley. Elle tenta de se rappeler son prénom et sa place au sein de la famille. Ce n'était pas l'un des deux héritiers puisqu'ils avaient revendiqué leurs titres. Ce n'était pas l'un des jumeaux ou encore cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley. Ce devait être le troisième de la fratrie, quant à son prénom, Pansy rendit les armes.

\- Miss Deauclaire, si vous voulez bien me suivre, flûta la voix de la petite elfe dans le couloir.

La jeune sorcière blonde surgit plus qu'elle n'apparut calmement. Un rictus prit place sur les lèvres de la jeune Miss Parkinson. Si Miss Deauclaire ne savait pas gérer quelques journalistes, que faisait-elle à ces entretiens ? Elle s'assit à côté de la jeune Miss Parkinson, dévisageant son vis-à-vis l'air étonnée de se trouver face à lui en pareille circonstance. Quatre heures sonnèrent sur la pendule accrochée au-dessus de la porte. Elle était parfaitement hideuse et le son du coucou magique qui en sortit était à grincer des dents.

Une porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius Black qui salua les jeunes gens avec entrain. Pansy trouva cela un brin curieux étant donné que les Malefoy venaient de ridiculiser sur la place public le nom de sa Famille. Elle ne perçut pas le ton légèrement hystérique de Lord Black lorsqu'il prit connaissance du choix de son filleul. Il pria Miss Deauclaire de le suivre et la porte se referma. Du bruit se fit entendre derrière la seconde porte et Lord Potter en jaillit l'air sincèrement navré, dans ses robes formelles.

\- Bonjour, je vous présente mes excuses pour mon retard, une affaire urgente… S'excusa-t-il en saluant les deux jeunes sorciers. Honneur aux dames, si cela ne te gêne pas Percy ?

Percy Weasley, voici donc le nom du second candidat. Pansy faillit montrer un signe de mécontentement. Fichtre. L'offre était trop belle pour qu'elle ne la saisisse pas, peu importe s'il lui fallait passer sur le corps d'un Weasley. Elle suivit Lord Potter dans le bureau et s'assit sur sa demande sur un fauteuil en chintz des plus confortables. Le sorcier lui tendit une tasse de thé. Elle fronça les sourcils. Jamais elle n'aurait offert un thé à la camomille pour un entretien d'embauche. Elle aurait choisi quelque chose de plus classique, un Earl Grey peut être.

\- Miss Parkinson, avez-vous… commença Harry avant d'être coupé.

\- Je croyais que nous avions convenu que les formalités n'étaient pas nécessaires, Potter, la coupa Pansy avec un demi-sourire. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as découvert ton statut d'héritier et de Lord sur le tard que c'est forcément le cas de toute le monde.

\- Tu insinues donc que ? Questionna Harry, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

\- Je n'insinue rien, je clarifie. Nous avons été ennemis pendant sept ans, par choix. Si tu as subi ce choix, c'est que je l'ai effectué. En d'autres termes, arrête d'essayer d'être un gentleman avec moi. J'ai essayé de te tuer et tu aurais fait pareil si mes attaques avaient pris une autre forme que celle de la délation.

\- Très bien Parkinson, revenons-en au contrat. En résumé, je te propose une place d'Intendante, tu pallieras à toutes mes obligations vis-à-vis de mes terres, de Gringott's et du Ministère en matière de gestion. Je souhaiterai aussi que tu t'occupes de la domesticité des Potter, elfes et domestiques si tu vois l'utilité d'en embaucher. Tu te chargeras également des réceptions et des repas en cas d'invitation formelle.

Pansy s'efforça de ne pas couper le Lord une nouvelle fois : cela l'aurait peut être contrarié. Elle attendit qu'il ait fini et annonça calmement :

\- J'ai quelques questions.

\- Je t'écoute, assura-t-il poliment, de plus en plus amusé.

\- Pourquoi as tu voulu faire de la politique Potter ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir nommé un juriste, un banquier ou un politique incompétent à ton siège et t'être retiré ? Je veux dire, tu l'as largement mérité, Sauveur du Monde Magique. Pourquoi avoir repris ta Famille ?

Un silence s'étira quelques secondes, marquant l'incongruité de la question posée. Le Lord enleva ses lunettes, se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bureau face à elle. Lorsqu'il les remit, il lui répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas une preuve d'intelligence sociale, Potter, tacla durement la jeune Miss. Il faut toujours savoir ce que les autres veulent ou attendent de toi, ce que tu souhaites obtenir et la petite marge de négociation possible entre les deux. Donc sérieusement, pourquoi ?

Cette fois-ci, Potter s'était préparé à l'attaque, il para du mieux qu'il put.

\- Parce que c'était la chose à faire. Parce que Sirius est resté pour cela. Parce que je pourrais faire une différence.

\- Je m'étonne que tu sois toujours en vie, si tu es si naïf et si prompt à te sacrifier. Ton parrain t'a peut être formé mais tu es loin, très loin des sphères dans lesquelles naviguent les grands Lords. Ils prennent les décisions qui influencent le monde magique. Si vous continuez comme cela, vous serez simplement les pantins du Parlement Magique, dit-elle en faisant référence aux derniers évènements.

Potter ne s'y trompa pas.

\- Et que ferais-tu à ma place, Parkinson ? Questionna le jeune homme, sérieux.

\- Je sauverais la face bien sûr. Nier l'existence même de ce scandale. Convenir que vous vous êtes fait avoir serait un suicide politique, même si grâce à ton nom vous en réchapperez peut être. Néanmoins personne ne vous fera plus jamais confiance au point de vous déléguer de réels pouvoirs. Je ferais courir une rumeur sur l'accomplissement d'une dette de vie via ce contrat d'alliance. Et je préparerais ma contre-attaque, soigneusement.

\- Qui serait ?

\- Pour le savoir, Potter, il faudra m'engager.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du jeune Lord.

\- Seulement je négocierai mon salaire à la hausse. Ce que tu me proposes est correct pour ce poste, mais ceci, est ta première Saison. Il te faudra être conseillé sur tout un tas de choses : de la gestion au choix de la couleur du carton d'invitation en passant par la politique. L'investissement en temps est énorme, sans compter qu'en me côtoyant tu apprendras quelques ficelles. Je propose donc une augmentation de 400 gallions sur mon salaire mensuel.

Potter réfléchit quelques secondes avant de sourire.

\- C'est accordé.

Pansy réprima son étonnement et relança la conversation.

\- Vu le nombre d'heures passées à tes côtés, je souhaite une chambre individuelle avec sanitaire particulier dans la demeure où tu vis, afin d'accompagner tes déplacements.

\- Cela me semble juste, les repas seront compris.

Un sourire fin étira les lèvres de Pansy. Presque trop facile.

\- Je souhaiterai aussi avoir tes conseils sur certains évènements mondains et bien sûr, pour la gestion patrimoniale, Sirius et moi avons recruté un professeur afin de revoir toutes les subtilités avec nos Intendants. Je sais que tu as de belles dispositions pour la gestion, Maitre Graperick ne fera que compléter tes connaissances, vois cela comme une mise à jour. Tu seras également en relation avec l'équipe de communication et l'équipe juridique.

\- Très bien, répondit Miss Parkinson après un instant de réflexion.

Le silence s'étendit entre les deux sorciers. Tout semblait trop facile, la négociation n'avait même pas nécessité une argumentation poussée. Elle se méfia. Elle fit bien.

\- Tu as tes conditions, j'ai les miennes. Je souhaite établir un lien de vassalité avec mon Secrétaire et mon Intendant, ceci dans le but de protéger ma famille et mon patrimoine.

Pansy Parkinson ne put retenir une légère grimace à l'énoncé du lien magique. Elle savait que le contrat l'enchainerait à la Maison Potter mais elle espérait que le jeune sorcier soit trop ignorant des coutumes pour leur imposer cette contrainte. Le lien de vassalité permettait à un Lord régnant de s'assurer le service et la loyauté des personnes qu'il embauchait. En contrepartie, il devait les protéger et leur fournir un travail, le gîte et le couvert. Heureusement ce lien avait une durée limitée dans le temps, généralement précisée dans le contrat d'embauche. Cet acte magique était réservé au personnel côtoyant une famille noble quotidiennement. De nombreux Lords ne se contentaient pas de cet unique lien, ils faisaient prêter un Serment Inviolable à leurs plus proches suivants. C'est à cause de ces traditions qu'aucun mangemort ne s'était méfié lorsque le Lord Noir avait exigé que chaque membre prenne la Marque.

Un des grands inconvénients des liens magiques, c'est qu'ils _travaillaient_ les sorciers les ayant prêté. Ainsi Pansy ne pourrait se marier ou se lier à qui que se soit durant le contrat qui la lierait à la Maison Potter. Cela la gênait car son passif avec le Lord régnant était tel que la magie risquait de vouloir les rapprocher plus que ce que la bienséance ne suggérerait. Aucune dette de vie n'existait entre eux, heureusement, mais rien n'était plus dangereux que des liens magiques.

Les sorciers oubliaient trop souvent qu'ils étaient sous le joug de la magie et qu'elle n'était pas une simple ressource dans laquelle puiser sans fin. Son usage nécessitait une pratique régulière. La célébration des fêtes lors des solstices et des équinoxes étaient également d'une grande importance. Pansy avait été élevée dans la crainte de la magie ancienne, celle qui faisait respecter les dettes de vie, les contrats entre grandes Maisons et qui vidait de leurs ressources les parjures.

Potter lui faisait l'impression d'un enfant jouant avec un couteau très aiguisé. En prenant une autre gorgée de thé, elle jeta un œil à son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci était nonchalamment assis à son bureau, buvant calmement son thé et lui souriant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réfléchissait : l'occasion était trop belle.

\- Afin que tu aies toutes les données, sache que tu travailleras en lien étroit avec ton homologue de la famille Black, Remus Lupin. Le Secrétaire des Potter sera Percy Weasley et celui des Black, Pénélope Deauclaire.

Pansy retint un soupir. Elle _s'attendait_ à ce genre de nouvelles - un Weasley ne serait _jamais_ compétent pour gérer de l'argent, à quoi pensait-elle lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'il était un rival ? - mais elle était trop fine pour ne pas voir la justesse du choix politique de ces recrutements. De toute manière, retourner travailler chez Scribenpenne n'était même pas envisageable. Dans cette boutique, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau se changeait en porridge. Elle n'avait peut être pas eu les plus brillantes notes à Poudlard, mais elle était déjà parfaitement formée pour devenir l'épouse d'un puissant et riche parti. Si elle devait encore ranger les plumes par ordre de grandeur sur le présentoir, elle ne répondait plus de rien. Et puis, elle ne serait pas seule dans cette maison, elle avait un allié.

\- J'accepte, finit-elle par déclarer en regard Potter dans les yeux.

Ils s'écarquillèrent légèrement mais son sourire resta en place. Il sortit un bol et un petit couteau rituel d'un tiroir de son bureau. Il se leva pour se placer face à elle. D'une main, il l'aider à se mettre sur pied. Elle lui céda ses mains, sentant les paumes chaudes l'accueillir.

\- Moi, Pansy Violett Parkinson, fille de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Parkinson, jure fidélité et loyauté à mon Seigneur, Lord Harry James Potter régnant sur la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter, pour la durée de mon service.

La jeune sorcière reprit son souffle, elle sentait la magie se déployer autour de leurs mains liées. La sensation était étrange mais pas désagréable. Elle continua sa profession de foi, issue de siècles antérieurs, cent fois répétées par des générations de sorciers.

\- Je resterai seine et sauve afin de ne pas causer de dommage à mon suzerain. Je serai sûre afin de ne pas nuire à mon seigneur en livrant ses secrets, utile afin de faire prospérer ses possessions et son nom, rusée et prévoyante afin d'aider mon suzerain dans toutes ses actions et rendre possible ce qui eût été la volonté de mon seigneur. Je promets ma loyauté car ce n'est que justice que le vassal ne nuise pas à son Lord.

La chaleur de la magie se répandit entre eux. Le sorcier reprit la parole pour réciter les mots ancestraux.

\- Moi, Harry James Potter, Lord régnant de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter accepte le service et la loyauté de Miss Pansy Violett Parkinson. Je l'accueille en qualité d'Intendante au sein de ma Famille. Je lui fournirai gîte, couvert et protection car il n'est que justice que le seigneur ne nuise pas à son vassal(1).

Des étincelles de magie les englobèrent, leurs mains étaient littéralement soudées. Potter baissa la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son nouveau vassal. Les lèvres de Pansy picotèrent légèrement, la magie se répandant en eux, entérinant le lien dans leur corps. Leurs mains purent se séparer.

Il se piqua la main pour laisser tomber quelques gouttes sur le récipient en chêne, gravée aux armoiries des Potter. La jeune sorcière s'empara du couteau et perça délicatement la peau de son doigt pour laisser son sang rejoindre celui d'Harry Potter dans le bol. Le récipient étincela laissant échapper un nuage d'étincelles. Pansy était désormais comprise dans toutes les protections de la Famille Potter.

\- Ainsi soit-il, récita Lord Potter, clôturant le rituel.

Le bol brilla une dernière fois, faisant disparaître l'offrande de sang avant de redevenir un simple récipient de bois. Un instant de gêne passa entre eux. Potter se secoua et tira une boite de son bureau et la lui présenta. Surprise qu'il connaisse si bien les traditions (2), Pansy ouvrit le boite dans laquelle reposait une baguette dans un écrin.

\- Cèdre, plume d'oiseau-tonnerre, 28,5cm, très souple. Elle est la baguette des Intendants de la Maison des Potter, elle te permettra d'accéder à toutes les demeures, coffres et secrets de ma Famille. Bienvenue, _Pansy_.

* * *

Harry prit quelques minutes pour se remettre du premier entretien. Il avait envoyé Pansy chercher ses affaires, puis ordonné qu'une chambre lui fut préparée à l'étage alloué à la Famille Potter. L'arrivée des Intendants, des Secrétaires et du nouveau mari de son parrain dans le Manoir Black allait considérablement remplir la demeure. Les résidences londoniennes de l'aristocratie sorcière avaient été conçues pour cela et de nouvelles chambres pourraient être débloquées en cas de besoin selon les dires de Dobby.

Son entretien avec la jeune Miss avait été salutaire, elle lui avait rappelé la réalité du monde dans lequel il vivait et son manque de préparation. Il avait pourtant écouté avec attention les leçons de politique d'Andromeda mais sans jamais les appliquer à toutes les facettes de sa vie. Pansy lui avait fait comprendre en un nombre ridicule de mots que s'il voulait prendre les rennes de cette Famille, il devait se remettre en question. Il savait que la politique était un terrain complexe. Il venait de comprendre que c'était une sorte de guerre, et Harry n'était pas sorti vivant de son dernier combat pour laisser une bande de Lords en goguette le déstabiliser.

Fort de cette décision, il se redressa pour ouvrir la porte de l'antichambre. Percy Weasley attendait calmement, semblant décrypter les armoiries tissées sur le velours mural. Il connaissait mal le troisième Weasley de la fratrie mais son nom avait été une évidence, et ce, pour de nombreuses raisons. Il fit entrer Percy dans le bureau et le pourvut en thé et gâteaux. Une fois la première gorgée avalée, il demanda :

\- Que penses-tu de mon offre ?

\- Elle est très généreuse, admit calmement le sorcier. Et j'avoue en être plus que surpris.

\- Surpris ? Reprit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je préfère être totalement honnête, déclara Percy en posant sa tasse sur le bureau. Sur un plan professionnel, l'affaire Barty Croupton ne m'a pas aidée. Le fait de ne pas avoir laisser tomber le Ministère et rejoint l'Ordre, non plus. Je suis mal accueilli au Ministère car certains me reprochent d'être le fils de mon père et les autres me reprochent de ne pas l'être assez. Mon statut oscille entre traitre à son Sang et traitre à sa Famille. Sur un plan personnel, mes parents et la plupart de mes frères et sœurs n'entretiennent pas avec moi des rapports cordiaux, pour plusieurs raisons, plus ou moins justifiées. Je m'étonne donc que Lord Potter me propose le poste de Secrétaire, alors même que nous n'avons jamais été proches, que se soit à Poudlard ou au Terrier.

\- En effet, présenté ainsi, on serait en droit de se poser la question, affirma Harry avec un sourire. Il y a cependant une chose que tu ignores.

Harry désigna de la main un dossier sur son bureau. Il le plaça face au sorcier roux.

\- Les preuves qui ont permis d'innocenter certains espions de l'Ordre ou d'incriminer des sorciers malveillants ont été regroupées dans des coffres confiés à la garde de Dumbledore. Gringott's m'a contacté quelques semaines après la bataille finale pour que je puisse y avoir accès conformément aux volontés d'Albus.

Le jeune Lord ouvrit calmement le dossier, découvrant une fiche d'identité avec la photographie sorcière de Percy. Un poids sembla quitter les épaules de Percy, une lueur de surprise et de soulagement prit place dans ses yeux.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, un dossier portait ton nom.

\- Tu sais ? S'enquit-il nerveux.

\- Oui, répondit Harry. Dumbledore avait préparé un dossier visant à t'innocenter, si à la fin de la guerre, un fonctionnaire avait eu l'idée saugrenue de t'assigner un procès. Je t'ai demandé d'être mon Secrétaire car tu as toutes les qualités pour m'épauler, Percy. Tu connais les travers et les secrets du Ministère, comment aurais-tu pu sauver ces nés-moldus sinon ? Tu as les relations nécessaires, ce qui a été prouvé par de nombreux renseignements reçus par Kinsgley à cette période. Tous anonymes.

Un silence passa tandis que les deux hommes buvaient une gorgée. Percy semblait plus serein et plus sûr de lui. Sa posture elle-même avait changé, le faisant paraître plus confiant.

\- De fait, j'ai trois questions, annonça simplement Harry.

\- Quelles sont-elles ? S'enquit Percy.

\- A quel âge as-tu voulu devenir espion pour Dumbledore ? Quand y es-tu parvenu ? Pourquoi n'en avoir jamais parlé ?

Le jeune Weasley reprit une gorgée préparant sa réponse méthodiquement.

\- J'ai voulu aider cette cause dont les parents parlaient à voix basse quand nous étions enfants, après la possession de Ginny par Voldemort, pendant sa première année. J'en ai entendu assez pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait à l'époque. J'y suis parvenu six mois après ma sortie de l'école, je disposais de renseignements utiles à Dumbledore. Je savais que quelqu'un essayait d'influencer le cours naturel du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Je l'ai prévenu. Il a accepté de mettre en place un protocole de rencontres et de missives, le même que l'Ordre utilisait pour ses indicateurs.

Un silence passa, éloquent. Harry regardait le sorcier face à lui. Percy semblait illuminer par une volonté nouvelle.

\- Quant à en parler ? A qui ? A ma famille ? Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre ? Eux qui ne connaissent ni le mot duplicité, ni le mot préméditation ? Comment leur dire que leur fils n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être ? Et pourquoi ne l'ont-ils jamais réalisé ? A mes amis ? Je n'en avais pas beaucoup. Pénélope semblait être la seule à comprendre et elle a fini par se lasser de passer des soirées solitaires tandis que je franchissais la frontière avec des nés-moldus dans ma malle. Au moins, aujourd'hui il y a une personne qui sait ce que j'ai fait.

\- Et je t'en suis reconnaissant Percy, conclut Harry avec un sourire.

Ils burent calmement le reste de leur tasse, plongés dans leurs pensées. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Nous devons aborder le contrat, rappela-t-il doucement.

Percy sembla se ressaisir et prononça, un rien maladroit.

\- Je ne demande rien de plus que ce que tu proposes dans le parchemin remis.

\- Très bien, entérina Harry en reprenant la parole. Si notre collaboration fonctionne, nous négocierons les termes du contrat pour la prochaine saison.

\- Cela me convient.

\- Tu travailleras en lien étroit avec ton homologue de la Famille Black, Miss Penelope Deauclaire. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

\- Aucun, Penny et moi nous entendons parfaitement, même si nous n'entretenons plus de sentiments amoureux à l'égard de l'autre.

\- Parfait. Tu collaboreras avec mon Intendante également, Miss Pansy Parkinson.

Percy acquiesça, observant un visage neutre à cette annonce. S'il n'était pas ravi du choix de son employeur, Harry n'en vit rien.

\- Enfin, je souhaiterai établir un lien de vassalité entre nous. Non que je ne te fasse pas confiance mais…

\- Un lien magique traditionnel en plus de t'assurer la loyauté de tes proches permet aussi d'accorder une protection magique et physique supplémentaire, coupa Percy avec assurance. As-tu peur que l'on s'en prenne à nous ?

\- La guerre m'a rendu quelque peu paranoïaque, je dois dire. Ce serment nous a rendu de nombreux services durant la guerre et de façon générale, j'essaie d'écouter les bonnes idées d'Hermione.

\- Choix judicieux, nota son futur Secrétaire avec un sourire.

Harry sortit les accessoires nécessaires au rituel et se plaça paumes offertes face au sorcier.

\- Moi, Perceval Ignatius Weasley, troisième fils de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Weasley, jure fidélité et loyauté à mon Seigneur, Lord Harry James Potter régnant sur la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter, pour la durée de mon service.

Le jeune Lord sentit ses paumes irradier de chaleur, comme pour le précédent serment. Les yeux plantés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, il écouta à peine la déclaration de Percy, la gêne qu'il ressentait à se tenir si proche brûlait ses joues.

\- Je resterai sein et sauf afin de ne pas causer de dommage à mon suzerain. Je serai sûr afin de ne pas nuire à mon seigneur en livrant ses secrets, utile afin de faire prospérer ses possessions et son nom, rusé et clairvoyant afin d'aider mon suzerain dans toutes ses actions et rendre possible ce qui eût été la volonté de mon seigneur. Je promets ma loyauté car ce n'est que justice que le vassal ne nuise pas à son Lord.

La magie s'enroula autour d'eux, les rapprochant. Harry se ressaisit pour réciter sa propre partie.

\- Moi, Harry James Potter, Lord régnant de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter accepte le service et la loyauté de Perceval Ignatius Weasley. Je l'accueille en qualité de Secrétaire au sein de ma Famille. Je lui fournirai gîte, couvert et protection car il n'est que justice que le seigneur ne nuise pas à son vassal.

Leurs mains se soudèrent et la chaleur entre eux devint presque insoutenable. La relative neutralité avec laquelle il avait forgé les liens avec Hermione ou avec Pansy avait volé en éclat. Ce fut Percy qui approcha ses lèvres, laissant le Lord lever légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser. Le chaste baiser envoya une sensation électrisante dans le corps du jeune sorcier. Ces lèvres picotèrent tandis que la magie demandait la conclusion du lien. Il se reprit ne souhaitant pas que son vis-à-vis prenne connaissance de son trouble. Se piquant la main, il passa le couteau à Percy qui ajouta quelques gouttes de sang dans le récipient. Les étincelles apparurent entérinant le choix du chef de Famille.

\- Ainsi soit-il, clôtura Harry encore troublé.

Voulant dissimuler son malaise, il lança comme une boutade :

\- Perceval, vraiment ?

Un sourire fin étira les lèvres de Percy.

\- Ma mère a toujours eu un goût horrible en matière de prénoms. La légende arthurienne a fait quelques dégâts au sein de la famille Prewett.

Le rire d'Harry sonna peu naturel à ses propres oreilles. Il demanda à Percy de se rasseoir avant de lui tendre la boite rituelle. Le sorcier en sortit un anneau aux armoiries de la Famille Potter. La chevalière en or blanc lui permettrait non seulement de cacheter les courriers officiels mais également d'avoir accès à un certains nombres d'informations et de Manoirs appartenant aux Potter.

Un sourire de fierté éclaira les tâches de rousseur du jeune homme. Reprenant contenance, il remercia son nouveau Lord, souhaitant aller regrouper des affaires pour son installation. Une fois qu'il eût franchi le seuil, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains.

Dans quoi avait-il encore embarqué ?

* * *

Les affaires de Pansy avaient été mises sous malle avec une rapidité confondante. Il faut dire que la jeune femme n'avait que peu d'effets personnels. La totalité de sa garde robe tenait dans son ancienne malle d'étudiante. Elle avait rendu les clefs du mouchoir de poche qu'elle louait à son ancien employeur. Personne ne pouvait s'opposer à la demande de service d'un Lord. Une fois le contrat signé, les anciens employeurs devaient laisser leurs salariés partir avec leur solde de tous comptes. Dire que le vieux Scribenpenne avait été surpris de sa subite ascension sociale aurait été un euphémisme.

Avec son salaire du mois, elle avait pris une cheminée au Chaudron Baveur pour arriver directement dans le hall de réception du Manoir Black. Ce nouveau droit, issu de son statut d'Intendante, la ravissait. Les journalistes faisaient toujours le pied de grue devant la Maison. Les elfes venaient à peine de finir le ménage de sa suite. Elle se présenta aux deux serviteurs, liés à la Maison Potter, qui seraient désormais sous ses ordres, avant de leur demander de ranger ses affaires et de vaquer à leurs occupations.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la jeune elfe Winky vint la chercher, annonçant la visite de son ancien directeur de maison.

\- Winky est désolée de déranger Miss Parkinson mais le jeune Mr Weasley n'est pas présent au Manoir pour recevoir le visiteur de Lord Potter.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Lord Prince, Miss.

\- Bien, servez-lui à boire dans le Petit Salon, je vais prévenir… Lord Potter.

Pansy sortit la baguette de cèdre des Intendants et lui demanda de pointer le chef de famille. Elle suivit la direction, commençant à créer une carte mentale de la demeure Black. Elle frappa au battant de la porte du bureau, avant d'entrer.

\- Lord Prince demande à vous voir, il attend dans le petit salon, déclara platement Pansy.

Harry leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il rédigeait, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que me veut-il ? S'enquit le jeune Lord.

\- Je ne sais, répondit Pansy d'un ton pincé. Je me permets d'ajouter qu'accueillir les hôtes de marque pour des discussions informelles relèvent du poste de Secrétaire et que c'est à lui de connaître les intentions d'éventuels visiteurs.

Harry balaya sa remarque du plat de la main.

\- Chacun devra se montrer un peu plus polyvalent dans ses attributions le temps que nous trouvions nos marques, répliqua-t-il. Il doit être venu discuter de l'avenant. Voudrais-tu m'assister pendant cette discussion ?

\- Volontiers, acquiesça Pansy avec son demi-sourire avant de lâcher nonchalante : Pour l'occasion, je pourrai même témoigner de la déférence en public.

La boutade était un test : comment réagirait son nouveau Seigneur ? Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de l'ancien gryffondor. L'ironie faisait briller les yeux de la jeune femme. Son regard se teinta d'approbation : le nouveau Lord Potter avait de l'humour.

\- Parce que tu en es capable ?

\- Nous verrons bien, répondit-elle plus sérieuse.

* * *

Nonchalamment assis sur un fauteuil en chintz, Lord Prince offrait à cette posture savamment étudiée ses lettres de noblesse. Pansy esquissa un sourire discret à son ancien directeur, tandis que les deux Lords se saluaient formellement et que son nouveau seigneur et maître l'introduisait tout en s'excusant pour ce retard.

Pansy se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Lord Prince s'imposait quasiment dans la demeure londonienne des Black, Potter n'avait pas à s'excuser encore moins à la présenter au vu des relations que les deux Serpentards avaient entretenus pendant sa scolarité. Il était certain que Severus Rogue se souvenait de son élève. Cela ne loupa pas.

\- Il est inutile de me présenter Miss Parkinson, Lord Potter, elle a été de ma Maison pendant sept ans. Je suis néanmoins surpris et satisfait de voir qu'elle ait trouvé une place au sein de la vôtre, lui répondit élégamment Severus Rogue.

Lord Potter s'assit en face de son visiteur tandis que la nouvelle Intendante prenait place debout derrière lui. Seul un autre Lord ou une Lady aurait pu se tenir à ses côtés et si Pansy avait longtemps rêvé d'occuper cette place au sein de leur monde, cet avenir ne lui était désormais plus accessible.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Lord Prince ? Amorça le jeune sorcier avec politesse.

\- Le dernier mariage Black sera annoncé lors de la première session du Magenmagot, je souhaitais vous proposer de l'annoncer ensemble à l'aristocratie sorcière.

Les sourcils du Lord Potter se froncèrent et Pansy déplora de ne pouvoir intervenir. Si Potter ne voyait pas l'alliance que les Prince souhaitaient conclure, alors elle aurait beaucoup plus de travail qu'elle ne l'avait escompté.

\- Et cette… aide prendrait quelle forme ? S'enquit prudemment le jeune Gryffondor, des éclairs se reflétant dans ses verres de lunettes.

\- Soyons honnête, Lord Potter, le scandale n'est bon ni pour les Malefoy, ni pour les Black et s'il éclate il rejaillira sur nos deux familles, qu'importe votre statut de Sauveur, exposa calmement le Serpentard. Je propose que nous nous associions pour gérer cette déconvenue, en tant que témoins du contrat d'alliance.

\- Bien, entérina le jeune Lord en hochant la tête.

Pansy observa l'échange de regard, tentant de jauger ce que chacune des parties pensait de l'autre. Un silence passa entre eux, avant que Severus Rogue ne se redresse puis se penchant en avant :

\- Avez-vous une idée ?

\- En effet, admit le sorcier brun, lors de la guerre, j'ai contracté une dette de vie auprès de la famille Malefoy et ils en ont contracté une envers moi. Le mariage célébré par le contrat d'alliance, le fait que nous soyons témoins, l'accomplissement de ces dettes, pourraient expliquer aux yeux de l'aristocratie cette relative mésaventure. Quant aux moyens que nous emploierons, en lieu et place d'un démenti formel, pourquoi ne pas lancer une rumeur ?

Un silence surpris accueillit la proposition. Lord Prince n'était visiblement pas préparé à entendre une idée vraisemblable de la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Il prit le temps de la considérer avant de répondre.

\- Diffusée dans les bons cercles, elle aurait presque plus de poids que n'importe quelle annonce. Chacun y croirait…

Un silence pensif s'installa avant que l'ancien maitre des potions ne déclare de sa voix froide :

\- Nous ferons peut être quelque chose de vous, Potter.

Pansy eut un éclair de fierté intérieure. Son idée avait été la bonne et si Harry Potter n'était pas encore un politique, il avait de l'instinct. Si elle avait son écoute, la jeune Miss se promettait de mener la Maison Potter très loin dans la Saison.

\- Je souhaitais également vous proposer un Accord de Détente entre nos deux Maisons, poursuivit Harry, à l'étonnement de la jeune Miss.

\- Nos Maisons n'ont jamais été réellement ennemies, Lord Potter.

\- Ce qui signifie qu'elles ne se sont jamais vraiment alliées, répliqua le jeune sorcier. L'Accord de Détente stipule juste que nous ne nous agresserons pas et nous retirerons d'un conflit concernant l'autre famille. Ce serait un geste politique montrant notre désir d'entente, après la dernière Une de la Gazette.

Severus Rogue sonda le jeune homme face à lui, semblant jauger l'honnêteté de sa demande. Pansy considéra l'idée lancée par le jeune Lord et approuva. Il y avait peu de sacrifices dans cet accord, il pouvait être rompu facilement. Il représentait pourtant un geste de communication fort envers le public. L'ancien Directeur de Serpentard sembla penser de même car il finit par acquiescer.

\- Vous passerez avant moi lors des notifications, je vous laisse le soin d'en faire l'annonce.

L'ancien directeur se leva, lissant sa cape. Lord Potter suivit ses gestes et la porte s'ouvrit sous son regard.

\- Une dernière chose, émit l'ancien maitre des potions de sa voix gave, ne vous excusez jamais. C'est un trait caractériel typiquement Gryffondor et si vous prenez le temps d'y réfléchir, cela vous enchaine à votre statut de Sauveur tout en faisant comprendre aux personnes vous entourant que vous êtes le centre du monde... Ce qui est loin d'être le cas.

Harry acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres à cette perle de sagesse, dans la plus pure tradition Serpentard. Lord Prince prit congé et Pansy esquissa un demi-sourire. Au vu de la réaction du nouveau Lord Potter, son nouvel emploi allait être particulièrement intéressant. Elle entendit à peine l'elfe de service raccompagner à la porte son ancien chef de Maison.

* * *

 **Petit point culture** \- parce que oui, j'ai fait des recherches

(1) : Ce texte de serment est issu d'une réécriture de l'hommage féodal, publié dans « Qu'est-ce que la féodalité » de François-Louis Ganshof.

(2) : Au Moyen Age la cérémonie de l'hommage féodal se déroule en plusieurs étapes, que j'ai repris et adapté ici :  
\- Le vassal jure fidélité à son seigneur (le seigneur prend les mains du vassal dans les siennes : c'est l'immixtio manuum) ;  
\- Ils se font le baiser de paix : c'est l'osculum  
\- Le seigneur donne un objet qui représente le fief (terre, bâton ou morceau de bois -festuca-, gants, anneau en or ou autres).

Forcément pour la dernière étape, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lier le morceau de bois à une baguette et l'anneau à une chevalière aux armoiries des Potter.

* * *

 **RAR**

Rainbow girl : Salut à toi ! Merci pour ce nouveau commentaire, je suis heureuse que les choix d'Harry t'agrée ainsi que les réactions des personnages. J'espère que ce chapitre neuf t'aura plus puisqu'on y revoit Pansy, Percy et Severus…. Je te souhaite une excellente semaine et à très bientôt !

Guest : Bonjour à toi ! Ravie de te retrouver =°). Ah ce Drago… Il ne dit pas toute la vérité parce qu'il essaie de sauvegarder ce qu'il peut l'être… Il n'a pas encore confiance en ces Gryffondors impulsifs qu'il a méprisé une grande partie de sa vie. Justement cette erreur va lui permettre d'apprendre même si les relations seront peut être un peu tendues pendant deux voire trois chapitres. C'est aussi ce qui va les lier. Heureuse que Pansy te plaise ! Du coup j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Elle n'apparaissait pas dans la fiction avec les veelas, elle a été intégrée ici grâce au remaniement de l'intrigue et je trouve qu'elle ajoute un côté… sardonique à cette histoire. J'adore ce personnage.

Pour Severus, je suis consciente que pour le moment les apparitions sont rares (mais il est venu dans ce chapitre). On part vraiment de loin avec ces deux personnages et je ne voulais pas qu'ils se rencontrent et qu'ils se disent « je me suis toujours trompé sur ton compte, oublions la guerre et nos cicatrices, pansons nos plaies et sautons allégrement dans un lit ». Avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose il faut que leur vision de l'autre change. Mais nous sommes déjà au chapitre 9, je pense que d'ici trois ou quatre chapitres, tu seras plutôt contente. En tout cas bonne semaine à toi !

* * *

 **La Loterie fait des heureux dans le monde des sorciers !**

Et oui, voici le grand moment que vous attendiez tous - si, si, ne le cachez pas - la remise du prix de la loterie sorcière qui vous aidera à patienter pour le chapitre 10. **Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont participé ce qui donne dans l'ordre et sans préférence : Lerugamine, MessedUpEarlier, Guest, Tokane, Espe29, Hinatanatkae, Lokki1, Alyeka, Maxine3482, Cutiesunshine, Rainbow Girl, Celtica25, Stormtrooper 2, Yuunchaan, Geliah et aurel861.** (J'espère n'avoir oublié personne sinon c'est la honte et si jamais votre pseudo n'est pas cité ici alors que vous avez participé, je... vous fais de gros bisous en m'excusant très fort ? Non, il suffit de le dire et on fera un geste commercial, oui ma petite dame.)

Je rappelle à toutes fins utiles qu'un mp ou une review = une participation, donc ceux qui ont commenté plusieurs ou qui m'ont envoyé deux messages par exemple ont plus de participation (mais si vous savez, le même principe que dans Hunger Games, quand la petite soeur est choisie contre toute logique). Le tirage au sort a été effectué sous le contrôle de Monsieur, qui de ses blanches mains à tirer un de vos pseudos du chapeau. Et le gagnant est (roulements de tambour, début de la musique entrainante, l'équipe se tient prête à lâcher les confettis...) :

 **Lerugamine ! Félicitations à toi !**

Maintenant il faudrait que tu m'envoies ton courriel en mp selon le format que j'ai précédemment donné (remplace les points pas des 8) et je t'envoie l'OS inédit sur ta boite mail d'ici demain, tu bénéficieras de cette lecture en premier - et du coup je veux tous tes ressentis en trois parties par retour de courriel lundi au plus tard. Je plaisante. Un peu.

 **Mais comme je n'aime pas trop qu'il y ait des perdants lorsqu'on a participé, je déclare dans un geste chamboulant toutes les règles (on se croirait _vraiment_ dans le premier Hunger Games) que tous les participants de la loterie recevront cet OS en même temps que la publication du chapitre 10 (donc de même n'oubliez pas de me communiquer vos emails en mp ou par review en plaçant les 8 à la place des points pour que FFnet ne les mange pas).**

Quant à ceux qui n'auraient pas participé à la loterie, malheureusement vous ferez les frais d'une idée très très sadique de Monsieur. En effet, selon lui, pour donner de la valeur à un gain, il faut que se soit de l'inédit ou de l'avant-première mais très avant et très première... Donc, l'OS ne sera pas publié à part de cette fiction. Il sera ajouté aux différents bonus qui ponctueront cette histoire (et ils commencent à être nombreux) et qui seront publiés après l'épilogue. En somme, je suis désolée, mais... de nouveaux jeux seront crées très bientôt avec de nouvelles participations possibles !

* * *

 **Bavardage... Ouais, non, on change de titre : Lâchez-vous sur les comm's !**

Vous avez pensé quoi ? J'ai l'impression d'être une petite soeur extrêmement irritante en vous demandant chaque semaine la même chose à propos de ma publication, mais sachez que je travaille ces phrases presque plus que les relectures que j'effectue afin que vous ne vous lassiez pas. J'ai réussi ? (rires) J'attends vraiment avec impatience les réactions sur ce chapitre-ci - quasi exclusivement du point de vue de Pansy (il fallait bien l'introduire) ? Que pensez vous des recrutements ? Et de l'accord avec la Famille Prince ? A très vite et bonne semaine !


	10. Leçon numéro dix

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA :** Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour cette dixième leçon ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé une excellente semaine malgré les grèves et autres désagréments de la vie quotidienne... Nous sommes ici pour nous évader, donc videz-vous la tête, détendez-vous... Pour les curieux qui demandaient la réaction de Ron, la voici... Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Leçon n°10 : De la manière de soutenir ses alliés**

Ronald descendit d'un pas lourd l'escalier menant à la cuisine. Il se cogna contre le jambage d'une porte, le Terrier n'étant pas reconnu pour sa rectitude. Il était trop tôt pour que son cerveau et ses yeux n'analysent distinctement son environnement et il espérait de tout cœur que sa mère avait bien mis le thé en route.

S'asseyant à la grande table de la cuisine, ses espoirs furent dépassés. Sa mère avait préparé un petit déjeuner gargantuesque pour son premier jour de travail dans la boutique de Farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Il avait été tenté de prendre le poste à la Direction des Jeux Magiques qu'on lui avait offert après la guerre mais Bill et Charlie lui avaient expliqué que cela n'entrait pas dans leurs stratégies politiques, et si Ron était bon à quelque chose, c'était bien la stratégie. Il en avait d'ailleurs une, toute prête pour faire valoir à Hermione son…

Le train de pensée du jeune sorcier s'arrêta tandis que ces yeux tombèrent sur la une de la Gazette.

* * *

 **Hermione Jane Granger : future Lady Potter ?**

 _Par la correspondante de la rubrique mondaine de la Gazette du Sorcier, Selmina Fawcett_

Décidemment le mariage Black-Malefoy fait des émules ! Après l'annulation du précédent contrat d'alliance, la bâtardise de l'héritier jusqu'à présent légitime, Drago Lucius Black, plusieurs rumeurs circulent dans les milieux d'influence. Harry James Potter, Lord régnant de sa famille, serait sur le point de demander sa main à une jeune Miss méconnue de la bonne société mais pas du public sorcier.

En effet, durant le bal donné en l'honneur des jeunes mariés, Miss Hermione Granger aurait été vue au bras de Lord Potter pendant une grande partie de la soirée. « _Ils se sont éclipsés sur le balcon pendant trente minutes_ » nous affirme une Lady présente lors des réjouissances. Une autre personnalité prétend que la jeune Miss aurait déclaré : « _Vous en voulez à ma vertu_ » et que le jeune Lord Potter en aurait ri.

Que faut-il en penser ? Miss Granger n'est-elle que la bonne amie de notre jeune héros ? Ou une croqueuse d'homme et de diamants ? Et qui est-elle au juste ? Reconnu par le Sauveur en personne comme la stratège du trio, Hermione Granger a toujours semblé discrète, modeste et particulièrement intelligente. Mais rappelons-nous du Tournoi des trois sorciers où la jeune Miss Granger s'était déjà affichée au bras de Victor Krum puis à celui d'Harry Potter et enfin à celui de Ronald Weasley - dernier membre du trio - à l'issue de la Guerre. Cette histoire n'avait pas entachée l'amitié que notre héros national porte à ses deux amis mais qu'en est-il maintenant ?

Ses amours changeants ont déjà défrayé la chronique. La jeune Miss est-elle seulement une Gryffondor modèle prise dans les affres d'une passion qu'elle ne maîtrise pas ? Devons-nous nous attendre à une subite mais _nécessaire_ demande en mariage ?

Nous laisserons les lecteurs se faire leur propre opinion.

 _Hermione Granger, membre du Trio d'Or, P3  
_ _Ronald Weasley : troisième roue du carrosse ? P4  
_ _Black-Malefoy, histoire de l'accomplissement d'une dette de vie ? P5-6_

* * *

Maître Graperick était légèrement irrité. Après avoir été renié par Gringott's cinquante années plus tôt - pour une scandaleuse affaire de blanchiment - il s'était reconverti dans l'enseignement et plus précisément dans les cours de gestion pour tous les Intendants des grandes Familles sorcières. Cette profession lui offrait un salaire honorable et une certaine reconnaissance vis-à-vis de la bonne société. Néanmoins la jeune femme, Miss Parkinson, que Lord Potter avait employé au poste d'Intendante était une vraie teigne et l'obligeait à enseigner la moindre bribe d'informations que son cerveau ait contenu, sous le regard tantôt ébahi, tantôt amusé de son homologue.

Peu importe combien il résistait, la jeune femme réussissait toujours à le piéger deux tournures de phrase plus loin. Mais qui était-elle ?

* * *

Harry Potter soupira en buvant le reste de son jus d'orange. Sirius tordit ses lèvres dans une imitation mal réalisée d'un sourire réconfortant. Le jeune Lord était contrarié. La Une de la Gazette allait être du plus mauvais effet pour la première session du Magenmagot. Les encarts cependant lui apprenaient que la tactique dont il avait parlé avec Lord Prince avait fonctionné à merveille. Menées de main de maître par Andromeda et Severus, les rumeurs s'étaient dispersées plus vite qu'un groupe d'étudiants face à la rage de l'ancien Maître des potions.

L'inquiétude d'Harry allait à trois personnes. Hermione, qui encore une fois par sa faute était victime des commérages, Ronald, qui au vu de son passif avec le jeune sorcier, préparait une crise de colère maison et enfin Sirius. Sirius qui depuis deux jours ne parlait pratiquement plus, sauf pour donner ses directives de chef de famille. La trahison de son époux l'avait affecté à un niveau élevé et Harry ne savait plus quoi faire pour le faire sourire. Remus était aussi inquiet que lui. Drago, quant à lui, s'était réfugié dans les combles depuis la réunion et le jeune Lord n'avait pas réussi à croiser son nouveau parent.

Winky vint annoncer un appel par cheminette de la part du plus jeune fils Weasley. Harry se leva avec toute la gaité caractérisant le condamné à l'échafaud.

* * *

Remus Lupin était ravi d'assister à la joute verbale entre l'Intendante des Potter et le maître gobelin. Cela lui apprenait une foultitude de choses en matière de gestion _et_ de manipulation. Cette jeune femme qui attirait la méfiance de Sirius comme les bêtises des jumeaux attiraient Molly Weasley, était vraiment pleine de ressources. Il comprenait le choix de son louveteau.

Redevenu le bon élève qu'il était à Poudlard, il consignait l'intégralité des informations sur un parchemin. Il en proposerait une copie à la jeune Miss Parkinson, bien partie pour extirper la moindre parcelle d'information au vieux flagorneur qui leur servait de professeur.

* * *

\- Que tu embauches Percy alors que ce n'est qu'un sale rat qui a toujours été attiré par le pouvoir et les trucs les plus ennuyants du monde, très bien passons. Mes frères semblaient ravis, mes parents aussi... Tu aurais pu néanmoins me tenir informé ! Mais là... Qu'est-ce que j'apprends à LA UNE DE LA GAZETTE ? QUE TU SORS AVEC HERMIONE ? ET QUAND ALLIEZ-VOUS ME PREVENIR ? POURQUOI NE PAS AVOIR JUGE UTILE DE M'EN INFORMER ? JUSQU'A PRESENT ELLE ETAIT MA PETITE-AMIE ! JE VENAIS DE LA DEMANDER EN MARIAGE. ALORS C'EST SUR JE NE SUIS PAS LORD REGNANT DE MA FAMILLE MAIS MOI JE L'AIME !

\- Ce n'est pas la question, Ron, l'article…

\- BIEN SUR QUE SI ! JE L'AIME DEPUIS QUE NOUS AVONS DOUZE ANS PEUX-TU EN DIRE AUTANT ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, justement parce que…

\- LORSQUE NOUS ETIONS EN GUERRE JE SUIS REVENU POUR ELLE !

\- Aussi réconfortant que cela soit pour notre amitié, Ron, je te jure que je n'ai pas…

\- JE NE M'ATTENDAIS PAS A ÇA DE TA PART. TU AS TOUJOURS ETE COMME UN FRERE…

\- RON ! TAIS-TOI ET ECOUTE-MOI !

Le silence se fit dans le petit salon. Penché dans l'âtre de la cheminée, le jeune Lord Potter tentait de reprendre son souffle pour s'expliquer calmement.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé Hermione en mariage, nous ne sortons pas ensemble, nous ne nous aimons pas, de façon amoureuse. Nous avons, certes, passé le bal en compagnie l'un de l'autre pour m'éviter d'avoir à subir les demandes de toutes les jeunes filles à marier mais ça s'arrête là !

Un autre silence prit place dans la pièce tandis que le visage de Ron se froissait dans une moue indignée.

\- Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais me mentir comme ça.

L'appel se termina brusquement tandis qu'Harry bégayait une explication supplémentaire. Le jeune Lord s'assit contre le mur et cala sa tête contre un angle saillant. La journée commençait _vraiment_ mal.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson était agacée. Ce maître gobelin lui apprendrait ce qu'elle voulait savoir ou il finirait à la porte. Elle n'avait pas été formée par d'excellents gestionnaires pour s'entendre dire que l'immobilier dormant était une bonne chose. Elle avait été élevée dans l'optique de devenir la future Lady Malefoy, et personne ne lui ferait croire qu'un placement à quatre pour cent était rentable. Pansy savait que sa colère n'était pas vraiment dédiée au maître gobelin.

Elle était installée au Manoir Black depuis deux jours et toujours aucune nouvelle de Drago. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était au courant de son nouvel emploi ou de sa présence dans la demeure. Il avait simplement disparu et cela mettait la jeune Miss Parkinson dans une humeur massacrante. Le seul allié qu'elle aurait pu avoir sur place se carapatait dans son coin et elle devait se farcir les airs supérieurs de ce crétin de Weasley.

La reprise en main des affaires Potter s'était plutôt bien passée. Le Lord actuel avait paré au plus pressé, renfloué de nombreux comptes, rétablit les contrats et autres brevets au nom de la Famille. Il s'était également occupé des fermages et de l'immobilier. Il ne restait à Pansy qu'à faire fructifier ces avoirs et poursuivre la bonne gestion. Elle aurait le nom des contrats à placements juteux de la bouche même de son professeur du jour, foi de Parkinson !

* * *

Percy réajustait une énième fois la robe de cérémonie de son Lord. Légèrement nerveux, il avait prêté une attention distraite à sa tenue, prenant tout juste le temps de vérifier que la robe noire des Secrétaires n'arborait pas de tâche, mais bien le liseré des couleurs de la Famille Potter. La robe magenta du Lord Potter tombait à la perfection. Les armoiries des Maisons Potter et Black étaient brodées de façons stylisées dans le dos. Harry prit le temps de lui sourire avant de lui confier sa mallette, lui permettant de prendre des notes en toutes circonstances. Sirius les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de sa robe formelle. Les cernes sous les yeux indiquant l'état de son parrain avaient disparu judicieusement sous un glamour et un entrain forcé déformé le beau visage de Lord Black. Pénélope se tenait à ses côtés, une robe noire enfilée sur un tailleur strict. Drago arriva quelques secondes avant le départ, vêtu d'une robe grise légèrement argentée : celle des Consorts. Ils transplanèrent dans un bel ensemble dans le hall du Ministère et le monde se déchira.

Une nuée de journalistes les attendaient. Percy prit les commandes des opérations, se plaçant stratégiquement devant Harry pour le mener à la chambre du Magenmagot. Ils fendirent la foule efficacement un bouclier conjuré rapidement jouant le rôle de brise-glace, avant d'arpenter les longs couloirs suivant un pas rythmé. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres avant l'antichambre. Un groupe de Lords et de Ladys attendaient l'ouverture des portes, discutant suivant les affinités et les dernières rumeurs. Les robes rouges et noires se mélangeaient, les secrétaires se dépêchant de fournir leurs dernières notes.

Lucius Malefoy et Severus Prince s'avancèrent vers eux, royaux. Le bruit des conversations s'assourdit, comme si chacun souhaitait entendre l'échange. Sirius les salua formellement sur un ton cordial que tenta d'imiter Harry. Drago en profita pour embrasser son père et son parrain sans faire de vagues.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils purent pénétrer dans le Saint des Saints. De belle taille, la Chambre était surmontée d'une coupole majestueuse. Placés en hémicycle face à une estrade, les gradins pouvaient accueillir un public sur le niveau supérieur. L'étage suivant était pour les journalistes et les photographes. Une partie des sièges était réservée aux Ordres de Merlin Première Classe. Les autres gradins étaient recouverts de velours rouge, brodé des noms des Nobles et Anciennes Maisons. Une Maison bénéficiait de trois sièges : un surélevé pour le chef de famille, le seul à pouvoir s'exprimer dans un débat, un plus bas pour le Consort et un dernier pour le Secrétaire de la Maison ou un membre de la Famille. Les gradins avaient été conçus de sorte que chacun puisse voir le bureau sur lequel trônait l'estrade et le représentant officiel du Magenmagot ainsi que le greffier de la session. Enfin, sur le côté, une nouvelle rangée permettait d'accueillir les membres du Ministère, capables de prendre la parole et de participer au débat mais non de voter. Les chefs des principaux départements étaient présents ainsi que le sous-secrétaire du Ministre, Jeptha Shafiq.

Un homme entra dans la salle, se plaçant sur l'estrade. Bartolomew Gamp était le greffier de séance. Percy s'était renseigné sur lui et outre un nom de famille prestigieux, il n'y avait rien de notable dans la carrière ou la vie privée de ce quinquagénaire. Chacun se pressa de rejoindre sa place. Attribuée par ordre alphabétique, Harry se retrouva entouré par Lady Mélisandre, régente de la Famille Ollivander, Lord Parkinson ainsi que son ancien professeur de potions. Néanmoins, il était voisin du tout nouveau Lord Prewett, alias Charlie Weasley qu'il salua amicalement.

Amelia Bones, la nouvelle présidente sorcière entra dans la salle, suivi de Tiberius Ogden, le doyen du Magenmagot. L'assemblée se leva en signe de respect et se rassit sur un signe de Lady Bones.

\- Que l'on scelle les portes !

La voix magiquement augmentée de Mr Gamp rétablit le calme au sein du Magenmagot. L'ordre fut repris par les Aurors en charge de la sécurité et un bruit de verrou retentit dans la Chambre.

\- Je déclare la Session de septembre du Magenmagot ouverte, déclama la présidente sorcière.

Le greffier se leva et déroula un parchemin, d'au moins soixante dix centimètres. Etrangement cela ne semblait pas de bon augure pour les heures à venir.

\- Le premier ordre du jour concerne les modifications apportées à cette Chambre. Notre magie a enregistré de nombreux changements. En premier lieu, les chefs de Famille appelés se présenteront pour énoncer leur vœu. Lord Black va approcher pour prêter serment.

Sirius émergea de la foule dans sa tenue formelle. Il se présenta face à la présidente sorcière et sortit sa baguette.

\- Moi, Sirius Orion Black, Lord régnant de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black affirme solennellement que je serai fidèle à cette Cour, en agissant avec honneur et impartialité. Ainsi soit-il.

\- Moi, Lady Bones, présidente sorcière reconnaît votre Serment. Puisse-t-il vous guider.

Sirius salua Amélia d'un élégant hochement de tête. Les représentants des Maisons se levèrent pour accueillir le nouveau Lord Black. Tous se rassirent dans un même geste. Le greffier se redressa et poursuivit.

\- Lady Carrow va prêter serment.

* * *

En voyant les représentants des Nobles et Anciennes Familles défiler devant lui, Harry réalisa les pertes de ces grandes Maisons pendant la guerre. Sur les trente-six familles composant le Parlement Magique, moins de la moitié n'avait pas changé de chef de famille dans l'année en cours. Ce bouleversement aurait, bien entendu, de grands impacts politiques. Andromeda l'avait averti mais en le voyant sous ses yeux, Harry comprit qu'il pourrait accomplir ici des choses importantes.

Il jeta un œil à Percy, assit en contrebas. Il prenait frénétiquement note de tout ce qu'il se passait ou ce qu'il entendait dans les rangées. Nombre de familles était venu en force, avec Lord, Consort et Héritier. Les Secrétaires de Maison devaient se tenir derrière le Siège du chef de famille ou aller s'asseoir dans le public. Des robes noires fleurissaient un peu partout entre les rangées. Harry prit le temps de se familiariser avec les visages et les noms des appelés. Il demanda des précisions à Percy sur telle ou telle famille. Il connaissait très bien certains Héritiers comme l'Honorable Greengrass ou le jeune Lord Nott pour avoir été à Poudlard avec eux. Cependant il connaissait mal l'histoire de ces familles et la politique qu'elles poursuivaient.

Les familles Croupton, Fawley, Londubat, Nott, Ollivander et Parkinson furent appelées tour à tour pour prêter Serment. Harry se leva lorsque vint son tour. Les yeux étaient tournés vers lui mais étrangement il n'en ressentait pas la gêne qui l'atteignait ordinairement en pareille circonstance. Il descendit les escaliers permettant de rallier l'estrade et sortit sa baguette, ou plutôt l'ancienne baguette de Drago Malefoy. En effet, sa baguette en houx avait cessé de fonctionner pour lui quelques semaines après la bataille. Il avait gardé la baguette conquise sans se préoccuper de la remplacer.

Amelia Bones lui fit un sourire encourageant et il déclara calmement.

\- Moi, Harry James Potter, Lord régnant de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter affirme solennellement que je serai fidèle à cette Cour, en agissant avec honneur et impartialité. Ainsi soit-il.

\- Moi, Lady Bones, présidente sorcière reconnaît votre Serment. Puisse-t-il vous guider et vous inspirer.

Harry fit un hochement de tête protocolaire sous le regard rieur de son vis-à-vis. Amelia avait été d'une aide précieuse lorsqu'il avait voulu retrouver Sirius. Il la considérait comme une alliée bien qu'elle ait une ambition politique légèrement mégalomaniaque. En retournant à sa place, il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de chaque membre du Magenmagot, debout en signe de respect et d'accueil. Harry James Potter était peut être le Sauveur du monde sorcier, mais dans cette Chambre il était Lord Potter. Et si on pouvait reconnaître une qualité à cette famille, c'était d'avoir le courage de leurs ambitions.

* * *

\- Ordre du jour suivant : les changements au sein des Maisons concernant le Magenmagot. La parole est cédée à Lord Abbot.

\- J'ai aujourd'hui deux notifications. La Maison Abbot a le très grand plaisir d'annoncer le futur mariage de Lady Hannah, Fille de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Abbot avec Neville Franck Londubat, Lord régnant de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Londubat.

\- Qui est témoin de l'engagement pour le Magenmagot ? S'enquit Mr Gamp.

\- Moi, répondit Ernest Macmillan, héritier de sa famille et témoin pour Hannah.

\- Moi, déclara Harry, en se levant.

Il avait accepté d'être le témoin de Neville pour la Chambre, tout en déclinant la possibilité d'être le témoin pour le contrat entre Familles. A posteriori et vu les négociations pour le contrat Black-Malefoy, il avait été ravi de ce choix.

Des murmures d'approbation éclatèrent dans l'assemblée. Chacun se réjouissait d'un mariage au sein de la Chambre. La guerre avait causé suffisamment de pertes et si les nouvelles générations ne prenaient pas le relai, qu'en serait-il des Nobles et Anciennes Maisons ? Lord Abbot attendit que le silence revienne pour poursuivre.

\- J'ai l'honneur de désigner Samuel Bertram Abbot comme Héritier de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Abbot.

L'approbation se fit moins marquée, l'annonce étant prévue de longue date. Samuel Abbot venait d'atteindre ses onze ans, âge légitime pour être désigné comme Héritier.

\- Le Mangenmagot reconnaît la notification de mariage et d'héritier, conclut prestement Lady Bones.

\- La parole est cédée à Lord Black.

Sirius se leva lentement, profitant de son effet. Drago leva la tête vers son chef de famille, comme le voulait sa position.

\- J'ai plusieurs notifications à faire. La première est l'accomplissement d'un contrat d'alliance entre la Famille Black et la Famille Malefoy. La Maison Black a l'honneur d'annoncer le mariage de Sirius Orion Black, Lord régnant de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black avec Drago Lucius Bonnefoi, fils de la Maison Malefoy, le vingt huit août dernier.

Un brouhaha intense s'abattit dans la Chambre. Lord Black venait de reconnaître le statut illégitime de son époux devant toute la cour : était-il au courant avant le mariage ? Les rumeurs sur une dette de vie étaient-elles légitimes ?

\- Qui est témoin de l'engagement pour le Magenmagot ?

La phrase retentit et calma les ardeurs des plus bavards.

\- Moi, répliqua Harry, en se redressant.

\- Moi, reprit Lord Prince, faisant écho.

Harry faillit soupirer en voyant les commentateurs repartir à fond de train. La quasi-totalité des Membres de la Chambre avait assisté à ce mariage, en quoi cela était-il si exceptionnel ?

\- La seconde notification est un contrat d'assistance mutuelle entre la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black et la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter.

\- Je confirme ce contrat d'assistance, déclara Harry en se levant. Nous nous épaulerons désormais.

Le bruit des conversations se calma. Cette annonce n'avait en soi rien de bien étonnant, les deux Maisons étant alliées depuis l'accession au titre du nouveau Lord Black. L'accord ne rendait cela que plus officiel.

\- La troisième notification est l'élection de Drago Lucius Black au titre de Consort de la Famille Black.

Une vague de murmures retentit, tandis que chacun se faisait plus attentif pour comprendre quels accords avaient été négociés lors de l'accomplissement du contrat d'alliance.

\- La Maison Black a l'honneur de déclarer Harry James Potter, Lord régnant de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter comme Héritier présomptif de la Famille Black. Un accord entre nos Maisons a été établi pour que Lord Potter désigne le cas échéant un héritier différent pour chaque lignée.

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une petite bombe, bien qu'elle soit en réalité parfaitement logique. Le jeune couple étant encore sans enfant, il devait néanmoins désigner un héritier au cas où, d'où le titre présomptif. Aucune régence n'avait cependant été évoquée.

\- La Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black a la joie de réintégrer Andomeda, Nymphadora et Edward Tonks au sein de la Famille. Ils seront désormais Fille et Fils de la Famille Black.

\- Le Magenmagot reconnaît les notifications de la Maison Black, confirma la présidente sorcière.

Le bruit au sein de la Chambre éclata en commentaires. Mais que faisait le nouveau Lord ? Une question à laquelle Lord Prince aurait donné cher pour pouvoir répondre.

* * *

\- La parole est cédée à Lord Potter.

Un silence s'abattit sur la grande salle du Magenmagot. Chacun souhaitait écouter le Sauveur. Harry avait ménagé peu d'entrevues publiques depuis la fin de la guerre et si tous avaient lu les entretiens réalisés dans le Chicaneur et suivi de près l'évolution du jeune Lord, personne ne l'avait entendu s'exprimer en public. Harry, conscient de devoir convaincre une grande assemblée, se sentait nauséeux le matin même. A présent, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Sa voix s'éleva, calme et claire.

\- J'ai plusieurs notifications aujourd'hui mais j'essaierai d'être bref.

Quelques sourires apparurent sur les visages alentours. Cette Session semblait être partie pour durer des jours.

\- La Maison des Potter est heureuse d'annoncer le renouvellement d'un contrat d'aide et d'assistance avec la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Londubat.

L'annonce n'étonnait personne, l'alliance entre les Potter et les Londubat était une base politique sûre. Des murmures d'approbation parcoururent rapidement la salle.

\- Je confirme ce contrat d'assistance, déclara Neville, magnifique dans sa robe de Lord. Nous nous épaulerons désormais.

Il se rassit tandis que Percy prenait note de toutes les réactions de l'assemblée. Harry poursuivit.

\- La Maison des Potter souhaite également déclarer deux liens d'amitié avec deux Nobles et Anciennes Maisons : les Weasley et les Prewett.

\- Je confirme ce lien d'amitié, déclara Bill, sa chevelure rousse reconnaissable depuis le plus haut gradin. Nous prospérons ensemble désormais.

\- Je confirme ce lien d'amitié, déclara Charlie à la suite de son frère. Nous prospérons ensemble désormais.

Un bruissement sourd repartit dans les gradins. Cette annonce, somme toute logique au vu de l'association de ces Familles durant la guerre n'étonnait pas mais questionnait l'agenda politique des Potter, les Weasley étant de fervents défenseurs de Moldus, tandis que les Prewett, penchaient plutôt pour une conservation des traditions.

\- Enfin la Maison des Potter a l'honneur d'annoncer la formation d'un Accord de Détente avec la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Prince.

Un silence fit écho à cette déclaration. On entendit distinctement Severus Rogue se lever, impressionnant dans sa robe de Lord. Si la moitié des personnes présentes avaient été ses élèves sur les vingt dernières années, ils auraient su que cette prestance tenait moins de la robe que de son regard affuté.

\- Je confirme cet Accord de Détente, reprit de sa voix grave, Lord Prince. Nous ne prendrons pas les baguettes désormais.

Le silence perdura quelques secondes, chacun intégrant cette nouvelle donnée.

\- La Magenmagot reconnaît les notifications de la Maison Potter, conclut Lady Bones, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Les notifications des Familles furent nombreuses : chaque décès, mariage, naissance et alliance devait être annoncée à la Cour. Chaque changement destiné à infléchir politiquement la Maison devait être connue de tous. Cela permettait à chacun de savoir comment naviguer sur ces eaux troubles. Les Secrétaires notaient avec frénésie nombres de détails et de réactions aux annonces faites.

Harry comprit toute l'importance d'avoir un masque en place devant un tel public. Il se concentra pour retenir le maximum d'informations mais au bout de plusieurs heures, les notifications s'embrouillaient.

La séance fut close en début d'après-midi après les notifications de la Famille Weasley. La Session reprendrait deux jours plus tard, chacun se devant d'ajuster son approche au vu des informations obtenues. Elle se poursuivrait sur un ou deux jours, le temps pour le Parlement d'examiner attentivement les budgets de chaque département ainsi que les propositions de nouvelles lois.

Le jeune Lord Potter salua Bill et Charlie avant de se faire entraîner par son parrain vers les portes de la Chambre. Une foule de journalistes les attendait. Il savait qu'il devait répondre à quelques questions, comme le lui avait conseillé Pansy. Après tout, qu'était un Lord qui ne soignait pas sa côte de popularité ?

\- Lord Potter, un commentaire sur cette première séance du Magenmagot ?

\- Elle fut des plus instructives. Je suis ravi de pouvoir participer à cette illustre assemblée et espère y apporter ma contribution.

\- Aviez-vous une dette de vie envers la Famille Malefoy ?

\- En effet, Drago m'a sauvé pendant la guerre en ne me dénonçant pas à mes ravisseurs. Lady Narcissa a fait de même quelques semaines après.

L'utilisation des prénoms avait été une suggestion de son Secrétaire. Cela devait suggérer une intimité au sein des Familles liées par le contrat d'union. Au vu de la réaction des journalistes, cela fonctionnait.

\- Lord Potter, une réponse pour la Gazette ! Votre agenda politique semble peu clair, se divisant entre les Londubat, les Weasley, les Prewett et les Prince ? Qu'en est-il réellement ?

\- Je souhaite vous rappeler que je suis mon propre maître, les alliances que vous citez sont importantes pour moi, en reconnaissance de faits qui se sont déroulés durant la dernière guerre sorcière. Quant à mon agenda, il n'est pas différent des valeurs que j'ai toujours défendues jusqu'ici.

\- Ce sera la dernière question, merci à vous, interrompit abruptement Percy en entraînant son Lord vers les cheminées de transport.

Sirius lui souriait, fier de sa prestation tandis que Drago se tenait à leurs côtés, imperturbable. Il semblait vouloir se fondre dans le mur derrière lui et si sa peau n'avait pas été aussi blanche, peut être y serait-il parvenu. Il ne vit pas les deux regards qui suivaient le jeune homme au moment où il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Le Hall de réception du Manoir Black apparut brutalement sous leurs yeux et Harry faillit une fois de plus trébucher. Malgré les cours d'Andy, il restait désespérément maladroit face à ce moyen de transport. Il vit un muscle tressaillir sur la mâchoire du jeune Serpentard et souhaita engager la conversation. Il fut coupé par l'arrivée en trombe de Pansy.

\- Miss Granger attend dans ton bureau, annonça-t-elle en dévisageant le nouveau Consort Black du regard.

\- Je vais la rejoindre, merci. Comment était la formation ? S'enquit-il poliment.

\- Vous feriez mieux d'engager un autre gobelin, la prochaine fois, répliqua un peu sèchement la jeune femme.

Il entendit un gloussement provenir du coin gauche de la pièce. Remus observait la jeune femme avec un brin d'admiration.

\- Il suffit de dire que je n'ai jamais vu personne extirper des renseignements avec autant de pugnacité, émit-il face au regard interrogateur de son louveteau.

La bouche d'Harry forma un sourire, en cherchant son parrain des yeux.

\- Sirius est monté avec Pénélope pour traiter les affaires courantes, annonça simplement Remus d'une voix plate. Je vais les rejoindre.

\- Percy, pourrions-nous revoir certains points sur la séance plus tard ? Je voudrais un briefing complet sur la nouvelle loi demain en fin de matinée, si c'est possible. Nous reverrons les principales notifications après. Et nous nous occuperons des courriers en souffrance demain matin. Ne prends pas de rendez-vous avant la prochaine séance, sauf urgence.

\- Très bien, confirma Percy en reprenant sa mallette. Je me rends au Ministère pour compléter mes informations, et joignant le geste à la parole il repartit en sens inverse.

Le silence revint sur la pièce de réception, les deux Serpentards s'observant en chiens de faïence.

\- Pansy, pourrions-nous nous voir en fin d'après-midi après le départ d'Hermione ? S'enquit le jeune Lord avec un sourire. Je voudrais faire un point sur les provisions et recueillir ton avis sur un ou deux détails.

\- Bien sûr, les dossiers sont sur le bureau. Le thé est servi sur le guéridon, pour deux.

\- Merci, la remercia-t-il, et ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, votre conversation semble être passionnante.

Sur ce trait d'humour, il quitta la pièce, laissant deux Serpentards surpris par ce geste de confiance.

* * *

Hermione tentait de noyer son désespoir dans le thé à la verveine que lui avait servi la nouvelle Intendante des Potter. Si elle avait su que se serait à Pansy Parkinson de lui calmer les nerfs après une énième dispute avec Ron, elle se serait peut être abstenue de venir au Manoir Black. Cependant, la jeune femme s'était montrée très professionnelle quoique peu compatissante et l'avait fait asseoir dans le bureau, la munissant d'un thé aux vertus calmantes et de petites pâtisseries.

L'arrivée d'Harry dans sa robe de Lord la ramena à la réalité. A moitié débraillé, un dossier sous le bras, il s'excusa pour son attente et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Posant tout son attirail, il ôta sa robe de sorcier magenta pour garder un ensemble chemise-pantalon classique. Il les installa dans deux fauteuils en chintz avant de lancer la conversation :

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? S'enquit-il rieur.

\- Tu veux dire en dehors de la Une du jour ? Répondit sur un ton défaitiste la jeune femme.

\- Je ne dois donc qu'à Miss Fawcett le plaisir de ta présence pour le thé, souligna Harry, reprenant à son compte une technique observée chez Pansy.

\- Loin de là, soupira-t-elle. Ron a passé un appel par cheminette ce matin.

Cette simple phrase imposa un silence dans leur conversation. Après la guerre Harry et Hermione s'étaient réfugiés auprès de la famille Weasley pendant quelques semaines. En plein deuil de certains amis, proches, connaissances et dans la culpabilité d'avoir survécu, la mutualisation de leur douleur avait semblé l'amoindrir. Dans la croisade qu'Harry avait mené pour retrouver Sirius, Molly n'avait pas été son premier soutien. En prenant les rennes de sa Maison, il avait investi le Manoir londonien des Black, attendant que son héritage soit reconnu. Il avait ainsi pu manœuvrer au plus proche du Ministère.

Hermione était également partie, fuyant une ambiance délétère. Ron ne lui avait pas vraiment pardonné de ne pas être restée. Installée dans un appartement du chemin de Traverse, elle avait réalisé des recherches en parallèle de celles d'Harry pour restaurer la mémoire de ses parents. Utilisant les moindres connexions de son ami dans le département des Mystères, elle avait appris que la modification était telle, que des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques ne pourraient s'en remettre qu'avec au mieux des graves lésions, au pire le déclenchement d'une maladie mentale.

En apprenant la nouvelle, elle avait pris un avion vers l'Australie et rejoint ses parents. Harry et Ron n'avaient même pas eu l'occasion de lui proposer de venir. Elle en revint transformée et elle le savait. Ses parents avaient monté un très joli cabinet dans une rue passante d'une petite ville. Leur maison était très belle et après quelques mois de flottement ils s'étaient attachés à leur nouveau pays. Les rencontrer avait ravivé des souvenirs douloureux pour Hermione mais calmé une angoisse sourde. Au moins, ils étaient heureux. Au moins, ils étaient vivants. Maigre consolation pour la jeune sorcière.

Dès lors les rapports entre Hermione et Harry avaient été plus forts. Ils s'étaient entraidés pendant cette période complexe de leur vie. Elle avait soutenu Harry pour retrouver Sirius, férocement. Elle l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il avait repris ses titres, entamant des recherches et des conciliabules interminables avec Andromeda. Hermione avait trouvé une figure maternelle chez Andy. La jeune femme était aujourd'hui farouchement indépendante. Elle avait la gestion d'une petite ligne d'édition chez Obscurus Book, n'ayant pas souhaité donner suite à la proposition du Ministère sur les conseils de Mrs Tonks.

De fait, la proposition de Ron était tombée mal, très mal. L'article de Selmina Fawcett n'avait fait qu'ajouter du souffle de dragon sur le chaudron. Les deux amis le savaient, Ron était le meilleur homme sur terre, mais son envie était telle qu'elle devenait parfois insupportable.

\- Si je me réfère à la conversation que j'ai eu avec lui ce matin, ça ne c'est pas bien passé, subodora doucement Harry.

\- Non, ça ne c'est pas bien passé, répondit Hermione, les joues mouillées. Il a dit des choses vraiment horribles, cette fois.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne le pensait pas, pas vraiment, ajouta le jeune Lord en soupirant.

\- Je sais, ce qui n'empêche pas ses propos d'être douloureux. Je ne peux plus gérer ce complexe d'infériorité permanent qu'il a avec tout le monde. Je veux bien comprendre que la Guerre, le fait d'être le sixième fils, rien n'a été facile pour lui. Mais cela ne l'a pas été pour nous non plus.

Hermione prit avec gratitude le mouchoir que son vis-à-vis lui tendait.

\- Honnêtement, ce n'est pas que je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner, je comprends. Je ne peux juste plus le faire.

Le visage d'Harry n'était qu'écoute pour son amie et cela la fit sourire. Des deux garçons, elle savait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du mauvais. Aujourd'hui, unis dans leur solitude d'enfant unique, elle savait qu'elle avait un frère.

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui dire, conclut-elle avec une esquisse de sourire.

Elle se moucha, essuya ses larmes et se redressa. L'auto-apitoiement n'avait jamais fait parti du caractère d'Hermione Granger. Harry lui offrit un sourire.

\- Et ta séance du jour ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Bien, intéressante, beaucoup de changements dans les Familles, répondit Harry en acceptant de changer de sujet. Je n'avais pas réalisé pleinement ce que la Guerre avait causé comme dégâts. La moitié des Maisons ont parlé, il paraît que ça n'était pas arrivé depuis la dernière guerre.

Il laissa se phrase en suspens, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Hermione sourit derrière sa tasse. Décidément cela avait fait beaucoup de bien à Harry de prendre toutes ses responsabilités. Son potentiel s'exprimait, enfin. En tant qu'amie, elle avait toujours su que le jeune homme bénéficiait d'un charisme énorme mais aussi d'une aptitude à transmettre et à fédérer autour de lui. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il agirait pour le mieux au sein de l'assemblée sorcière.

\- J'ai réalisé que je pourrais faire une différence, reprit-il les yeux brillants. Pour le moment, je n'en sais pas assez, ni sur le fonctionnement informel de la Chambre, ni sur les négociations politiques…

\- Mais un jour tu sauras, compléta Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'espère ! Rit le jeune homme. En attendant, Percy et Pansy sont de précieux conseillers.

\- Tu as toujours su t'entourer, remarqua-t-elle en sirotant une gorgée. Et avec Pansy… ?

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Harry, au grand plaisir d'Hermione. Il était impressionnant que son meilleur ami soit si sensible à des insinuations de ce genre. Elle adorait en jouer.

\- Non, je… Arrête de te moquer ! Implora le jeune homme.

\- Tu as crée un lien de vassalité avec eux ? S'enquit la jeune femme, masquant son envie de rire derrière une expression calme.

\- Oui, et oui je les ai embrassé, soupira-t-il.

Un silence s'établit, joueur. Hermione se souvenait très bien de son propre serment de vassalité envers Harry. La guerre l'avait justifié mais ô grand jamais elle ne referait un tel geste envers son meilleur ami. Elle se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- Alors ? S'enquit-elle, mutine.

\- Alors les deux ont été... agréables, lâcha Harry d'une voix contrainte.

Le formidable cerveau d'Hermione traita l'information en quelques secondes. _Agréables…_

\- Tant mieux, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu… Harry reprit son souffle. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ?

La question était suffisamment sérieuse pour qu'Hermione prenne le temps d'une réflexion. Elle répondit finalement :

\- Pourquoi étrange ? Non, si c'est agréable pour tous les partenaires impliqués, il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas le faire. Et puis, la société sorcière est assez libre sur toutes les relations entre sorciers.

\- C'est vrai qu'au vu de la législation actuelle, il vaut mieux ne pas tomber amoureux d'une créature magique, soupira Harry, le soulagement lisible dans ses yeux face à la réponse de sa meilleure amie.

En effet, il fallait plusieurs années pour faire reconnaître une union entre un sorcier et une créature magique. Une enquête approfondie était menée pour que « les fruits de telles unions n'apportent pas des métissages contre-nature ».

\- Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à changer ça, affirma la jeune femme. Et puis tu es le Sauveur non ? Faire les choses de façon conventionnelle, ça ne cadrerait pas tellement avec la légende.

Un silence complice s'établit entre les deux amis, avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire. Hermione remercia finalement la colère de Ron : sans lui, cette conversation n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

* * *

 **Référence à... CatsAreCool !**

Et à la fabuleuse traduction de **Saw-v1,** _ **Le plan d'un maraudeur**._ Certaines d'entre vous connaissent cette histoire je suppose, sinon, allez la lire en courant, arrêtez tout et allez-y c'est du diamant à sniffer. Vous la trouverez sur mon profil. C'est une fiction basée sur la noblesse sorcière et la magie familiale. A l'intérieur il y a une description des séances du Magenmagot que j'ai recroisé avec la description des séances à la chambre des Lords et avec des formules dites dans ces moments-là. Donc ce joyeux mélange a donné ce que vous avez pu lire. J'espère que cela vous a plu - parce que j'ai fait des recherches et que c'est long (rires).

* * *

 **RAR**

Merlin, j'avais trois Guest comme revieweurs sur ce chapitre - non que je n'apprécie pas d'avoir de nouveaux commentaires de la part de nouveaux lecteurs, loin de moi cette idée, mais par pitié, mettez un petit pseudo, comme ça je sais et vous savez à qui je réponds et comment parce que là du coup, j'ai un Guest 1, un Guest 2 et un Guest 3. Pour différencier j'ai mis des pseudo-pseudos pour qu'on comprenne à partir de quel commentaire j'ai répondu... En espérant que les réponses parviennent bien à leur destinataire.

Guest - "Partiels":Bonjour à toi ! J'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés et que les résultats seront à la hauteur de tes attentes. Tout à fait d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne Severus et Harry - et tout arrivera en temps et en heure. Harry va très vite apprendre au contact de Pansy, je pense que cela va lui faire énormément de bien. Il y a un peu plus de Drago et de Sirius dans ce chapitre-ci... Lucius va réapparaitre d'ici quelques temps... J'espère que le chapitre 10 t'a plu. En attendant ton retour, je te souhaite une excellente semaine post-partiels ! A très vite !

Guest - "Belle histoire" : Salut à toi et merci pour d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. Ton compliment me touche beaucoup. J'espère que le chapitre 10 va te plaire tout autant. En te souhaitant une très bonne semaine, à bientôt !

Guest - "Magouilles & Traditions" : Bonjour ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis heureuse que cet univers de "magouilles et de traditions" te plaise. J'avoue que je me suis toujours imaginée un truc plus ou moins comme ça à la sortie de la guerre. J'ai peut être fait une erreur en situant cette histoire si tôt dans le temps (au final, Harry n'a que dix-sept ans) mais je me disais que la guerre était une chose suffisamment affreuse pour te faire gagner quelques années de maturité d'un coup. La partie politique n'est pas du tout évoquée dans Harry Potter et c'est un vrai plaisir de l'imaginer... D'autant que niveau embrouilles, je pense qu'ils vont être servis dans les prochains chapitres ! En espérant te revoir sur le chapitre 11, je te souhaite une très bonne semaine !

Lils : Salut à toi ! Bienvenue dans cette fanfiction, ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis désolée si ton pseudo est écorché à la lecture de cette réponse, je ne sais pas pourquoi le correcteur de FFnet ne lit pas "Lils" mais "Ils", ça fait six fois que je le corrige donc j'espère que ça ira. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes compliments. Je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise, autant les personnages que la narration. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette histoire - en ce moment je ne fais que de la relecture, des OS et je me concentre sur d'autres fictions qui si tout va bien paraitront cet été. Effectivement le précédent chapitre, laissait un peu dans l'inquiétude du couple Sirius/Drago et j'avoue qu'en tant qu'auteure sadique c'était un peu fait exprès. J'espère que ce chapitre a apporté un peu plus d'éléments de réponse. Comment la situation va s'améliorer entre Lord Potter et Lord Prince ? Le chapitre encore une fois lance des pistes, mais ça pourrait être une excellente question pour le petit jeu bonus que je propose tout en bas... En attendant ton retour, je te souhaite une très bonne semaine, à bientôt !

Delta : Bonjour ! Encore une nouvelle lectrice, que de nouveauté pour ce dixième chapitre ! Heureuse de te rencontrer (du moins virtuellement). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, tes compliments me touchent sérieusement. Quant à la relation entre Sirius et Drago, le chapitre 10 lance quelques pistes mais on n'en saura un peu plus lors du 11 et du 12ème chapitre. En attendant, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre t'a plu et je te souhaite une très bonne semaine !

* * *

 **OS L'art de survivre en toutes circonstances**

Les gains de la loterie sorcière ont été envoyés. Merci à tous pour avoir si bien joué le jeu ! Si vous ne l'avez pas reçu (et je pense à : Guest, Tokane, Espe29, Rainbow Girl, Yuunchaan et Aurel861) c'est qu'il me manque votre mail ou un quelconque moyen de vous joindre afin de vous le transmettre. Vous pouvez m'envoyer votre mail en mp, en review ou par mail (damoisellesuzan(arobase)mail8com). La forme que ça doit prendre : nom8chiffre(arobase)truc8com avec 8 = point, sinon FFnet le mange. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Papotage presque spécial - et petit jeu bonus !**

Re-salut à tous ! Pour ce dixième chapitre et pour fêter la 100ème review au prochain chapitre (si, si vous en êtes capables, bande de fous trop kiffants) je vous propose un jeu de questions réponses. **Vous avez la possibilité de poser trois questions sur l'intrigue dans vos reviews ou sur des détails qui vous paraissent bizarres, des personnages, ce que vous voulez et qui vous interroge... J'en choisirai 3** (peut être plus si jamais je ne peux pas choisir entre deux questions) **en créditant bien sûr les revieweurs, et j'y répondrai à la suite du prochain chapitre** (avec des petits bonus bien sympas). Donc si vous avez des questions sur Remus, Lucius, Severus, Pansy, Narcissa, les futurs héritiers Potter, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Théodore, c'est le bon moment de les poser.

Que pensez vous de la réaction de Ron ? D'Hermione ? De cette chère Pansy ? Et de celle d'Harry face au baiser protocolaire de son personnel ? J'attends vos réactions en me tortillant dans mon canapé. Bonne semaine à tous et à très vite pour la leçon n°11. Préparez-vous, ce chapitre là va décoiffer.


	11. Leçon numéro onze

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA :** Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce chapitre ! Je me rends compte qu'en ce moment ma publication est un peu irrégulière ou plutôt ne tombe jamais le même jour, il suffit de dire que la vie est assez chargée. J'essaie de toujours poster avant la date limite que représente le dimanche soir et donc le chapitre peut apparaitre n'importe quand dans le weekend. Si vous laissez les reviews, sachez que vous êtes informés en premier parce que je réponds toujours avant de poster le nouveau chapitre... - Quel chantage, c'est honteux, Suzan... -

Comme promis, voici livré le chapitre qui décoiffe. Un peu plus de complexité, parce que je n'ai qu'un credo dans la vie, cette petite citation de Woody Allen : " _Les ennuis, c'est comme le papier hygiénique: on en tire un, il en vient dix._ " Bonne lecture on se retrouve plus bas !

* * *

 **Leçon n°11 : De l'importance d'une bonne préparation**

Percy était galvanisé. Son nouveau poste le passionnait, travailler pour et avec Harry était un plus. En accord avec ses ambitions politiques, le nouveau Secrétaire utilisait le moindre de ses contacts. Amos Diggory du département des Créatures Magiques lui avait laissé entendre que le texte de loi présenté au Parlement dans deux jours avait des allures de fin du monde. Chacun s'en doutait même si cette aberration pourrait conduire le monde sorcier tout droit vers une nouvelle guerre.

Se servant du réseau qu'il avait mis en place pendant la guerre, il réussit à obtenir un parchemin roulé par un lien de cuir. Il remercia le fonctionnaire de l'accueil et se dirigea vers les cheminées de transport, masquant sa satisfaction.

Il avait le texte.

* * *

 _A l'attention d'Harry James Potter,  
_

 _Cher Monsieur,_

 _Membre de la Famille des Potter depuis plus de soixante ans, je suis ravi d'apprendre par le Journal Officiel du Magenmagot que la lignée anglaise des Potter ne s'est non seulement pas éteinte mais a également revendiqué ses titres._

 _Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que l'accession aux titres n'est valide qu'avec l'accord de toutes les lignées impliquées dans la Maison Potter. La lignée française que je représente contient encore quelques membres, assez froissés, je ne vous le cache pas, de ne pas avoir été averti. C'est pourquoi nous projetons un séjour en Angleterre afin de vous rencontrer et de décider de la marche à suivre. Nous serons à Londres dans deux jours._

 _Je gage que vous saurez prendre ce courrier pour ce qu'il est : un rameau d'olivier entre nos deux lignées et que ce dernier se concrétisera par l'union de nos familles._

 _Avec mes respectueux hommages, je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur, l'expression de ma considération la plus distinguée.  
_ _Cepheus Charlus Potter._

* * *

\- Remarquable, nota Pansy en tendant le morceau de parchemin à son voisin, qui s'avéra n'être autre que Lord Black.

\- En effet, ajouta Percy, dire autant de choses désagréables en un nombre aussi restreint de mots, cela relève du prodige.

Une esquisse de sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Harry. Assis sur un fauteuil dans le petit Salon, il avait convoqué une réunion de crise pour trouver une solution à cette missive. Remus et Pénélope étaient sortis remplir d'autres obligations mais Sirius, agité, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Je ne comprends pas, admit-il finalement. Qui est cet homme ? Lors de l'accession aux titres des Potter nous avions vérifié toutes les lignées !

\- Cepheus Potter est issu du mauvais côté du lit, renseigna Drago d'une voix morne, adossé au chambranle de la porte. Il est le fils de Charlus Potter, cousin au second degré de Fleamont Potter, l'avant-dernier Lord.

Le jeune homme fit une pause pour démontrer son raisonnement en pointant du doigt le nom de Fleamont sur l'arbre généalogique de la Famille Potter. Retranscrite sur un gigantesque parchemin, elle était la pièce à conviction numéro une. Déployée sur la table, nulle mention de Cepheus Potter.

\- Il s'est marié à une Black, Dorea si mes souvenirs sont bons. Ils n'ont jamais pu engendrer d'enfant, la consanguinité ayant rendu Mrs Potter stérile. Charlus a eu un fils avec une illustre inconnue. Au vu de son prénom, Dorea l'a tout de même baptisé. Il a été légitimé à la mort de Charlus.

Drago s'interrompit pour revenir se placer dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il reprit calmement.

\- Ainsi Cepheus a pu se marier dans une Noble et Ancienne Maison, épousant Diane Rowle, issue de la branche française. Ils se sont installés en France et Cepheus a fait enregistré la lignée française des Potter. Vous ne pouviez pas trouver cette lignée inscrite dans les registres du Ministère puisqu'elle est inscrite dans ceux de l'Assemblée Magique Française.

\- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de nous en informer ? Enragea Sirius, accusant du regard son Consort.

\- M'auriez-vous seulement écouté ? Répliqua sèchement le jeune homme, défiant son mari de toute sa morgue.

La tension dans l'air devint palpable entre les deux époux Black. Harry grimaça légèrement. Ils avaient raison chacun de leur point de vue, mais si personne ne faisait l'effort de faire un premier pas vers la réconciliation, le couple de son parrain pourrait ressembler à un champ de guerre très longtemps.

\- Drago a raison, confirma Pansy en pointant un nom sur la tapisserie familiale des Black. Voici Dorea Black et Charlus Potter.

\- Mais que veut-il ? Souffla Lord Black en fronçant les sourcils.

Les yeux de Drago se levèrent au ciel. Percy n'était pas loin d'une telle attitude mais restait professionnel. Quant à Pansy, elle ne mâcha pas ses mots.

\- Nuire, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Au vu de son courrier, il s'estime lésé, s'appuyant sur un point de procédure très particulier. Il séjourne en Angleterre dans le but de marier sa fille ou son fils dans la lignée anglaise de la Famille Potter. Enfin, ce sera sûrement un point de négociation majeure dans le contrat qu'il veut faire signer à Harry pour qu'il reste Lord Potter.

Sirius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en chintz. Harry se redressa et lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant.

\- Quelqu'un en sait plus sur cette famille ? S'enquit le jeune Lord.

\- D'après les registres retrouvés par le détective de mon père, Cepheus a deux filles, baptisées dans la tradition Black : Lycoris et Hydra Potter.

\- Donc, Lucius a marié son fils dans la précipitation mais a quand même tenu a effectué un audit sur les familles Black et Potter avant ? Emit Sirius en broyant les mots dans ses molaires.

Harry posa la main sur le bras de son parrain, lui intimant de se calmer. Il se tourna vers Drago.

\- Merci, ces recherches nous sont extrêmement utiles aujourd'hui.

Un silence tendu tomba dans le petit salon, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions.

\- Il est nécessaire de parer au plus pressé, entama Pansy. Au vu du ton de la lettre et le fait qu'il ne te reconnaisse pas officiellement comme Lord, un geste de bienvenue de ta part serait de nature à adoucir leur ressentiment.

\- Et je compte faire ça comment ? S'enquit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- Invite-les au bal d'ouverture de la Saison, reprit Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Le Magenmagot vient d'envoyer leurs invitations et toute la Maison Potter peut être conviée, confirma Percy en fouillant dans les enveloppes en parchemin.

\- Ainsi tu l'élèves à un rang social supérieur tout en te montrant prévenant, poursuivit Pansy. S'il te vilipende ouvertement à la soirée, il ne pourra user de son meilleur argument : ton indifférence à son sujet.

\- Formidable, commenta ironiquement Sirius en se rencognant dans son fauteuil. Nous allons passer une merveille soirée.

\- C'est un bal, rappela son Consort sarcastique, c'est un euphémisme de dire qu'on ne s'y rend pas pour passer une bonne soirée.

La tension revint, vite coupée par Percy.

\- Nous pouvons envoyer une lettre protocolaire. Dans une première partie, nous nous excusons pour une telle méprise, due au non-enregistrement de la lignée au Ministère britannique. Nous les invitons cordialement à séjourner à Potter House et au bal d'ouverture du Magenmagot. Enfin, nous les prions de nous recontacter pour prendre date.

Harry grimaça à cette nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas voir un membre aussi fat séjourné à Potter House. Les travaux du Manoir londonien de sa famille venaient d'être achevés et Harry lui-même n'avait pas eu le temps d'en profiter. Il avait été prévu qu'il reste chez Sirius pendant la Saison avant son mariage. Après, ils avaient envisagé sérieusement l'installation du jeune Lord dans sa résidence londonienne. A la suite de la trahison de Drago, il n'en avait plus été question.

\- Je m'occuperai des arrangements cet après-midi pour que Potter House puisse les accueillir à leur arrivée, indiqua Pansy.

\- Quant au mariage d'Harry avec Miss Potter, émit Sirius du fond de son fauteuil, il va falloir trouver une parade un peu plus pérenne.

\- La seule façon de le sauver de façon définitive serait qu'il se marie, reprit Drago sans regarder son époux.

Son époux le fusilla des yeux. Harry baissa la tête, étreint par un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Gringott's t'a répondu ? Questionna Sirius en se tournant vers son filleul.

\- Nous avons une lettre indiquant que les recherches ont été closes. Les conclusions attendent à la banque et un rendez-vous a été pris cet après-midi, informa Percy.

\- Avec ta chance, Harry, tu auras un contrat d'alliance prêt à l'emploi, poursuivit ironiquement son parrain.

\- Nous verrons, conclut le jeune Lord plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il avait entraperçu le frisson parcourant le dos de son ancien ennemi.

\- J'irai à Gringott's et nous aviserons. En attendant si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée pour éviter de me marier sous la contrainte, qu'il m'en fasse part.

Un silence répondit et les deux jeunes suivants s'égaillèrent pour accomplir leurs tâches. Harry se leva laissant les deux Black s'affronter du regard.

* * *

Miss Tracey Davis sortit calmement du cabinet juridique. Etrangement ces endroits étaient toujours plus difficiles à infiltrer qu'un organisme gouvernemental. Elle était néanmoins peu satisfaite des réponses obtenues en ses murs.

La jeune Miss avait été engagée sous couverture par Maître Agylus Roide, du cabinet Roide & Roide. Spécialisé en droit des Familles, il était à la tête de l'équipe juridique Malefoy. Son poste de secrétaire consistait à recevoir, prendre en notes et éviter de se laisser toucher par les différents associés. Par une ingénieuse manipulation, qui avait nécessité un pot de vin et un baiser, elle avait eu accès aux contrats en cours.

Andromeda Black-Tonks l'avait dépêchée sur cette affaire à la suite d'une latence dans la signature de l'avenant. Le même avenant qu'elle avait elle-même conseillé à Lord Black. L'avenant qui devrait régler la question entre deux Maisons majeures de la société magique. Cet accord été retardé par une foule de détails juridiques, relevés les uns après les autres par des juristes toujours plus tatillons. Mrs Tonks avait très vite compris la manœuvre : la Famille Malefoy cherchait à gagner du temps. Elle avait été embauchée pour savoir pourquoi.

Tracey avança jusqu'au prochain relai poste. Payant les droits d'accès, elle choisit un hibou, lui attachant un rouleau scellé sur l'un des pattes. Elle lui chuchota l'adresse à l'oreille et partit vérifier ses informations. Sa patronne voudrait du concret.

* * *

 **Loi n° 77-2 sur les créatures magiques  
** **Version consolidée pour le Magenmagot**

Basée sur :

\- Les décrets 57.77 de la Classification des animaux dangereux.  
\- Les articles 20-50 du Règlement concernant le traitement des créatures partiellement humaines,  
\- Les statistiques du Bureau d'enregistrement des loups garous et autres créatures changeantes,  
\- L'acte de protection de la société sorcière, édictée à l'automne 1997.

 _Article 1_

 _Les créatures magiques sont nombreuses et diverses. Cette loi a pour objectif de les catégoriser selon les théories des derniers magizoologistes afin de leur attribuer droits et devoirs conformément à leur nature._

 _Les créatures magiques partiellement humaines et d'une intelligence suffisante pour prendre part à la communauté magique sont : les centaures, les tritons, les sirènes, les loups garous, les gobelins, les harpies et les vampires._

 _Tout autre créature sera considérée comme un animal et traité selon la législation correspondante._

 _Article 2_

 _Toute créature magique résidant sur le sol britannique devra être enregistré au Département des Créatures Magiques. Un Bureau pour chaque espèce a été créée afin de les recenser et d'opérer une gestion administrative de ces êtres._

 _Article 3_

 _Toute créature magique résidant sur le sol britannique devra bénéficier d'un permis de séjour associé ou non à un permis de travail délivré par le Bureau sus-nommé. Ce permis sera en correspondance avec ses capacités et sa nature (voir Annexe 1). Les permis peuvent être révoqués à tout moment sur décision du Département des créatures magiques_.

 _Article 4_

 _Toute créature magique résidant sur le sol britannique ne pourra se lier d'aucune façon avec un sorcier, que se soit par le mariage, le parrainage ou un autre lien. Tous les liens formés précédemment seront dissous. Si des enfants sont nés de ces unions, la garde en sera confiée au sorcier et si cela s'avère impossible, au Ministère._

 _Article 5_

 _Toute créature magique souhaitant résider pour un temps court ou long sur le sol britannique devra en faire la demande auprès des services concernés. Si le permis de séjour est accordé, il peut être révoqué à tout moment sur décision du Département des créatures magiques_.

* * *

\- Et ça continue sur quatre pages, commenta Percy.

Trois hommes étaient réunis dans le bureau du dernier Lord Black. Harry avait une figure atterrée. Sirius quant à lui s'arrachait les cheveux.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment après autant d'années de guerre, de pertes insensées dans tous les camps, ils peuvent pondre une imbécillité pareille ? S'insurgea Sirius.

\- On dirait presque que cela a été écrit par Ombrage, constata amèrement Harry.

\- Le projet de loi est basé sur un de ses textes : L'acte de protection de la société sorcière, édictée à l'automne 1997, soit pendant le règne de Voldemort, répondit sobrement Percy.

\- De mieux en mieux ! s'exclama Lord Black, fulminant. Pourquoi nous sommes-nous battus si c'est pour laisser faire une pareille injustice ? Ils finiront par déclencher une nouvelle guerre contre les créatures magiques et vu les pertes que nous venons de subir, nous ne ferons certainement pas le poids. C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Il faut déterminer une parade… Entama Harry doucement.

\- La parade est simple : ce texte ne doit en aucun cas passer ! C'est une aberration et je plaiderais devant le Magenmagot entier s'il le faut ! Reprit férocement Sirius.

Pris par sa fureur, il sortit de la pièce dans une envolée de cape. Harry soupira, adressant un sourire d'excuse à son Secrétaire. Son parrain avait toujours eu un caractère emporté mais ces derniers jours il était au mieux volcanique au pire ombrageux. Le jeune Lord s'accorda un instant de silence et une gorgée de café, qui venait clôturer son repas.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Drago ? S'enquit-il en regardant la porte.

L'illusion que maintenait le jeune sorcier se brisa et dévoila sa haute stature près du chambranle de la porte. Percy tenta de masquer sa surprise, lui-même n'avait rien su de la cachotterie de l'aristocrate. Il s'efforça se conserver un air neutre en attendant les commentaires de son Lord.

\- Je suppose que tu savais que j'étais présent depuis le début ? Subodora le sorcier blond, la bouche crispée.

\- En effet et comme tu l'auras remarqué, j'ai trouvé judicieux que tu assistes à ces échanges. Un café ?

Drago accepta avec réticence et sur un geste du jeune Lord s'assit en face de lui. Il jaugea le jeune homme qui était devenu Lord Potter, tentant de percer le mystère de son fonctionnement. Harry lui servit une tasse et la plaça face à son vis-à-vis. Il se rencogna tranquillement dans son fauteuil dévisageant son ancien ennemi à travers ses lunettes. Le jeune Black n'apprécia pas de passer sous le regard vert scrutateur. Il se redressa et répondit :

\- Il ne voit qu'un côté de la situation, soupira l'ex-Malefoy. Faire une grande homélie au Parlement ne servira qu'à convaincre ceux qui le sont déjà. Pour avoir un réel impact sur ce type de lois, il faut être fin et mettre en place un jeu d'influence.

\- Poursuis, intima Lord Potter au jeune homme.

\- Le Magenmagot se compose de vingt huit familles dites sacrées plus celles qui se sont rajoutées en cours de route, soit trente-six voix, exposa calmement le Consort. Si on compte les Ordres de Merlin, cela fait environ une centaine de voix. Chaque loi doit être votée à la majorité. Il faut convaincre un peu plus de la moitié du Parlement que nous sommes dans le vrai. Nous aurons bien sûr les suivants de Dumbledore et ceux prônant un agenda égalitaire : les Londubat, les Weasley, les Abbot par exemple. Contre nous, nous aurons les vieilles Familles conservatrices et elles sont plus nombreuses qu'on peut le penser. Chaque voix comptera.

D'un coup de baguette Percy fit apparaître sur le mur une modélisation plane du Magenmagot avec les noms de chaque représentant et un grand tableau sur le côté. Il était scindé en deux colonnes : POUR et CONTRE.

\- Faisons la liste, proposa Harry avec le sourire.

* * *

\- Lord Potter, si vous voulez bien me suivre, annonça d'un ton sec le gobelin.

Harry se retint de froncer les sourcils. Il était arrivé quelques minutes avant son rendez-vous et comprenait à présent que c'était une erreur. Attendre sous les regards scrutateurs des gobelins de Gringott's n'avait fait aucun bien à ses nerfs. De plus, il s'était lui-même placé dans une situation de faiblesse, d'attente, vis-à-vis du gobelin qui allait le recevoir.

Les créatures d'une physionomie peu aimable étaient d'un abord froid avec tous les sorciers et pour cause ! Si Harry avait retenu quelques choses des cours d'Histoire de la Magie d'Andy c'est que ceux de Binns étaient largement dépassés. Les révoltes gobelines étaient certes importantes puisqu'elles avaient marqué le monde sorcier durablement et eu un impact en terme financier mais personne – entendre aucun sorcier – ne s'était penché sur leurs besoins, leurs souffrances, leurs points de vue.

Il passa une porte lourdement ouvragée pour pénétrer dans un corridor aux bas reliefs guerriers. Le gobelin l'escortant frappa à une porte et l'ouvrit grâce à l'ongle de sa main. La porte s'ouvrit sur un maître gobelin, à l'allure plus avenante.

Elfric était peut être l'exception à la règle. Gérant le patrimoine des Potter pour Gringott's, il était en lien étroit avec Harry, et maintenant Pansy, pour la gestion de ses avoirs. Harry sentait plus qu'il ne comprenait les attentes du maître gobelin à son égard. Il espérait un positionnement franc en faveur des créatures magiques. Il le reçut sans grande pompe dans son bureau et le fit calmement asseoir.

\- Gringott's a mené des recherches dans ses archives et nous avons dépêché une section spéciale de nos historiens pour fouiller celles du Ministère, expliqua calmement Elfric.

Les historiens comme les briseurs de sort étaient des humains employés par Gringott's pour leurs capacités. Ici, la compétence des historiens à entretenir des relations normales avec les archivistes du Ministère avait primé. Comme l'avait décrit Drago plus tôt, le racisme était encore très ancré dans la société magique.

\- Voici le fruit de ses recherches, dit le maître gobelin en lui soumettant un parchemin. Comme vous le verrez, la Famille Potter a eu de nombreux contrats d'alliance, de détente et parfois de dette. Des Familles moins en vue ont demandé son appui et ses services requièrent encore leur paiement. Les noms des personnes sont cités. Sachez néanmoins que si vous réactivez ces pratiques, d'autres Familles pourraient faire de même et d'autres contrats qui aujourd'hui ne semblent plus actifs pourraient le redevenir.

\- Certains me concernent-ils directement ?

\- Non, il semble que feu Lord James Potter ait souhaité que vous trouviez vous-même votre conjoint. Il attendait peut être votre adolescence comme cela se fait dans certaines familles. Le choix n'aurait pu être effectué par un tuteur légal, seulement par vous.

Un souffle de soulagement franchit les lèvres du jeune Lord.

\- Certains contrats peuvent néanmoins être appliqués même si généralement ils concernent d'autres membres de votre famille. Le chef de Maison ne se marie pas si facilement, les tenants et les aboutissants sont tellement énormes que des contrats spécifiques sont signés, comme pour Lord Black.

Une moue contrariée s'installa sur le visage du jeune Potter. _Les contrats…_ Pour tout le bien que cela avait apporté à son parrain.

\- Quelles familles pourraient demander un contrat d'union avec les Potter ?

\- Les Abbot, les Bones, les Fawley, les Black, les Selwyn, les Prewett et les Parkinson.

\- Autant ? Reprit Harry, le regard surpris.

\- La Famille Potter était puissante, elle possédait de nombreux alliés, dans tout le spectre politique. Je dois ajouter que les Familles Fawley et Parkinson ont également un contrat de dette avec vous, elles vous doivent une faveur. Il est donc hautement improbable qu'elles vous demandent votre main.

\- Très bien. Avez-vous pu lister les alliances politiques précédentes honorées par ma Maison ?

\- En effet, elles sont répertoriées dans ce dossier.

Une épaisse reliure de cuir apparut sur le bureau du gobelin.

\- Elles sont classées par ordre alphabétique. Le coffre des Potter en contenait une immense majorité, votre précédent Intendant avait eu à cœur de tout classer après la disparition de vos parents, pour faciliter votre prise de fonction.

\- Qui était l'Intendant de mon père ?

\- Le second fils de la Maison Prewett, Fabian Bilius Prewett.

\- Bien, merci, je lirais tout ceci à tête reposée, répondit le jeune homme le plus calmement du monde même s'il sentait un rire hystérique envahir sa gorge.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations pour un seul jour et Harry pressentait que les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés. Il devait encore préparer une ligne de défense solide face à Cepheus Potter, face aux membres du Magenmagot qui seraient tentés d'adopter cette maudite loi et s'il ne se mêlait pas de l'organisation du Manoir Black, il était fort probable que celui-ci implose sous la colère rentrée des deux maîtres de Maison.

\- Si je puis me permettre, Lord Potter, avant que vous ne partiez, un fait étrange a retenu notre attention.

L'instinct d'Harry se déclencha. Une étrangeté n'était jamais bon signe dans sa vie.

\- Les multiples dettes de vie existantes entre les Maisons Prince et Potter ont conduit la magie a formé un lien, que nous n'avions pas vu depuis quelques centaines d'années.

\- Dettes de vie ? Questionna Harry en plissant les yeux.

\- Le précédent Lord Potter a sauvé la vie du jeune Héritier des Prince, il y a de cela trois décennies. Héritier qui est devenu Lord, peu de temps après la défaite du dernier Seigneur des Ténèbres. Néanmoins ce même sorcier vous a sauvé la vie durant la guerre, réactivant la dette.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

\- La dette de Lord Prince envers votre père n'a jamais pu être accomplie puisqu'il est mort avant. Severus Rogue a certainement cru remplir les obligations de sa dette envers la Maison Potter en prenant soin de votre éducation et de votre sécurité dans vos jeunes années. Néanmoins vous avez contracté une dette envers lui lorsqu'il vous a sauvé à plusieurs reprises pendant la guerre. Et il a contracté une dette envers vous, étant donné que vous l'avez sauvé deux fois : une première fois en supprimant le joug qui l'opprimait et une seconde fois lorsque vous avez témoigné pour lui. Vos réputations, vos honneurs sont liés et un lien puissant s'est créé du fait de l'entremêlement des dettes entre deux grandes Maisons.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il et à quoi sert-il ?

\- Vous avez contracté un Lien d'Entente renforcé par l'Accord de Détente que vous avez annoncé à la dernière Session. Il est une sorte de formalisation de différentes dettes de vie. Les Familles sont tellement redevables l'une envers l'autre que la Magie les _incite_ très fortement à s'entraider.

\- Incite ?

\- Votre magie vous poussera à former une union avec cette Famille, à remplir ses objectifs, à la comprendre. Il en sera de même pour le représentant de la Maison Prince.

Un immense soupir tenta de se frayer un chemin dans la gorge du jeune Lord.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose à ce sujet ?

Le maître gobelin jaugea le jeune sorcier avant de lui répondre. Il déposa soigneusement ses lunettes sur le bureau en acajou avant de répondre d'un ton neutre :

\- Non, la Magie elle-même a créé le lien. Vous pouvez l'accepter. Vous pouvez l'utiliser. Vous ne pourrez pas le nier.

* * *

Pansy pénétra dans le petit salon, vêtue d'une de ses robes d'Intendante aux armoiries des Potter. Ces longs cheveux noirs avaient été tressés et ramenés à l'arrière du crâne dans un complexe chignon qui lui donnait un petit air austère. La baguette des Intendants était visible dans l'une des poches de sa robe entrouverte.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, commenta platement le jeune Consort installé dans le fauteuil près du feu.

\- Merci, acquiesça la jeune Intendante, puis-je te faire remarquer que tu n'es pas mieux ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Drago en désignant le fauteuil face à lui.

Miss Parkinson s'assit dignement et réajusta ses robes afin qu'elles n'aient pas de faux plis. Elle prit le temps de scruter son vis-à-vis avant de parler. Après avoir passé sept ans dans la même Maison que Drago, les manières et les pirouettes verbales n'étaient plus vraiment nécessaires. Elle savait fort bien que sa situation était précaire et contrairement à ce cher Lord Black, elle se doutait que la Famille Malefoy n'avait pas dévoilé le quart de ce qu'ils cachaient. Suivant le regard du tout récent Consort Black, elle écarquilla les yeux face au tableau présenté sur le mur.

\- C'est… Entama-t-elle.

\- Brillant ? Fou ? Complètement tordu ?

\- Un peu de tout ça, je suppose, convint-elle.

\- Crois-le ou non mais les meilleures idées ne viennent pas forcément de moi, annonça platement Drago. Ca me tue de le dire mais Potter a de sacrées dispositions.

Un petit sourire pointa sur les lèvres de la jeune Intendante. Il est vrai, Potter avait du potentiel. Elle ferait exploser ce potentiel et il deviendrait le Lord le plus en vue de la société sorcière.

\- Si tu le sers bien, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, ma chère Pansy, reprit le jeune homme. C'était bien joué.

\- Que veux-tu ? Nous voici, un an après la fin de la guerre à quémander l'attention d'un garçon que nous avons méprisé la quasi-totalité de notre vie.

\- Sur ce sujet, je crains d'avoir été influencé par Père. Parrain nous avait lancé un avertissement à tous.

Pansy fouilla rapidement sa mémoire. Severus Rogue était apparu dans la salle de commune de sa Maison de façon exceptionnelle. Ils étaient d'ordinaire assez contents de se gérer eux-mêmes, leur Directeur n'intervenait qu'en cas de conflit avec une autre Maison. Des rares apparitions du sorcier, elle ne se souvint pas d'une quelconque prévention.

\- Toujours se méfier de l'homme à qui tu ne donnerais jamais le début de ta confiance ou de ton estime. C'est souvent ceux-là qui te surprennent le plus. Nous aurions du nous attendre à devoir composer avec Potter.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux vieux amis.

\- Nous en ferons peut être quelque chose, admit Pansy avec une esquisse de sourire.

Drago acquiesça contemplant le tableau l'air distrait. Elle fixa également son regard sur la modélisation politique du Magenmagot.

\- Il vous manque combien de voix exactement ?

\- Cinq, émit Drago entre ses dents.

Le silence reprit ses droits sur le petit salon. Les deux jeunes gens tentaient de faire basculer le vote en leur faveur, jouant sur les allégeances politiques et sur l'agenda des différentes Familles. Soudain, la jeune femme eut une idée. Elle se permit un petit sourire de satisfaction.

\- Drago, t'ai-je déjà raconté ce que j'avais découvert lors de mes recherches généalogiques pour mon mariage ?

* * *

 **RAR**

Guest-"Pansy face aux goblins" : Salut à toi ! Tu as tout à fait raison, cette chère Pansy est assez pugnace pour dire le moins. Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'ajouter deux questions à ta review, j'en ai sélectionné une la réponse est un peu plus bas. Pour la seconde, il suffit de dire que Ron n'est effectivement plus vraiment dans les fréquentations d'Hermione et Harry. Je pense que ce qui m'a vraiment influencée c'est de savoir que JKR elle-même aurait déclaré qu'elle les avait mis en couple pour se faire plaisir mais qu'a posteriori elle se rendait bien compte que Ron n'aurait jamais pu rendre Hermione heureuse. Il fallait donc une rupture... Peut être ne sera-t-elle pas définitive ?

Lils : Bonjour à toi, ravie de te revoir sur ce chapitre ! Merci pour tes compliments c'est trop gentil. Que de questions ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à tout. Je crois que je commence à rendre mes lecteurs paranos... Il y a peut être trop de détails dans ce que j'écris, vous en venez à chercher tout un tas de scénarios hallucinants (et qui souvent sont d'excellentes idées). Je m'en veux juste de ne pas les avoir eues avant (rires). Cela fabrique autant de fausses pistes... J'adore Pansy. Je l'aime d'amour, ça fait un peu narcissique de dire cela d'un de ses personnages mais c'est elle qui va introduire les véritables idées de génie (machiavélique) dans l'histoire. Hermione sortira avec Théodore, c'est l'un des principaux pairing de cette histoire. Il y aura bien sûr de plus en plus d'interactions entre les deux personnages principaux... Et ça va commencer dans le chapitre prochain ! Les anciens Serpentards ? Je ne les ai pas tous introduit mais on verra ce qu'ils deviennent de loin en loin au fur et à mesure des chapitres... Je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! A très bientôt !

Rainbow Girl : Salut Miss ! Tu avais raison, Harry est bien un adolescent plein d'hormones malgré une maturité surprenante pour son jeune âge. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il soit bisexuel, homosexuel ou hétérosexuel. Il est curieux et il n'a pas d'a priori parce que personne n'a jamais pris le temps de lui expliquer ce que cela signifiait. Il a bien sûr un fond d'inconscient collectif moldu qui fait qu'il sent bien que ce n'est pas tout à fait dans la norme de se ficher du sexe de la personne... Et en réalité je pense qu'il se trompe. Dans la société sorcière telle que je l'imagine pour se sauver de l'extinction des couples homosexuels masculins ont été créés car trop peu de femmes sorcières avaient réchappé aux attaques moldues. Les Sang-Pur sont élevés dans l'idée que tout est possible, qu'ils peuvent aussi bien se marier avec une femme ou un homme selon les circonstances, quelque soit leur propre orientation. En gros plus tu es adaptable plus tu as de chance de bien vivre ton mariage. Et si Harry nous a prouvé une chose c'est une faculté d'adaptation à toutes épreuves !  
J'aime aussi beaucoup cette histoire et ne sait pas si elle est en pause, je ne peux que prier pour qu'à un moment la traduction reprenne (je suis trop nulle en anglais). J'ai essayé de reprendre certaines choses sans faire du copier/coller et tout en l'enrichissant avec mes propres recherches. Je suis contente que le résultat t'ait plu. En espérant te revoir la semaine prochaine ! A très vite et bonne semaine =)

* * *

 **Chuchotements et autres réponses...**

Merci, merci à tous ! Nous avons allègrement dépassé les 100 review sur cette histoire et plus de 1000 vues dans la seule soirée de publication. Non que les chiffres soient si importants, ce sont juste des indicateurs. Des indicateurs de votre intérêt, de votre engouement parfois et de votre soutien... Ecrire est un exercice solitaire, publier sur ce site est un acte de partage et je ne peux partager si vous n'êtes pas là, donc merci.

Comme promis voici les réponses aux trois questions du jeu bonus, merci aux participant.e.s :

1/ Stormtrooper : Comment Harry et Severus vont en venir à se mettre en couple ? Vont ils avoir des enfants ensemble ? Pansy va t elle trouver un bon parti à marier ? 

Alors comme ça faisait déjà trois questions et que les deux premières vous spolient l'intrigue de façon drastique, je vais répondre à la dernière. Pansy va effectivement trouver un bon parti, avec lequel elle va s'allier par contrat. Ce n'est pour autant pas ce qui sera déterminant pour elle. Bien que cela lui donne une place, une légitimité en Société, elle va briller par ses qualités : ruse, intelligence, clairvoyance. Elle ne sera pas simplement cantonnée au rôle d'une épouse ou d'une gestionnaire, je ne pense pas qu'un tel rôle lui aurait convenu par ailleurs. Elle s'épanouira réalisant de nombreux projets. Elle est bien trop fine pour ne pas tirer en coulisses les ficelles de la scène politique...

2/ Guest : Quel sera le rôle de Drago dans l'avenir, va-t-il revenir en avant plan ?

La question à 1000 gallions ! Il y a également eu un grosse variante : comment Sirius et Drago vont-ils se réconcilier ? Vous me savez assez sadique pour faire durer ce suspens... Mais je peux vous répondre. Drago va être un personnage secondaire clef de cette histoire. Elevé dans les traditions Sang-Pur, il a ce qui a toujours manqué à Harry : une éducation et un savoir-faire en matière de récoltes d'informations. Il a également une certaine duplicité qui va peut être se retourner contre lui. Si les précédents chapitres ne se sont pas axés sur lui, il va revenir de façon régulière en tant qu'adjuvant d'Harry et effectivement, comme certains l'ont conjoncturé, c'est par le Gryffondor que Sirius va commencer à se poser des questions... Mais nous en saurons bientôt plus dans deux ou trois chapitres...

3/ Lecteur anonyme et MessedUpEarlier : Avec qui Remus sera-t-il mis en couple ? Propositions : Pansy, Blaise, Ginny... 

Excellente question ! Remus va apparaitre également de façon récurrente dans la fiction (c'est quand même le meilleur ami, gestionnaire de Sirius et oncle par intérim d'Harry). C'est une question qu'on m'a posée il y a un petit moment et je pense que je vais vous faire le plus gros spoil de ces réponses, donc si vous ne voulez pas savoir, ne lisez pas la suite.

Lors de la réécriture, j'ai repris tous les pairing de ma précédente histoire (ou quasiment tous). Remus sera donc bien en couple avec notre cher Serpentard machiavélique, ancien bras droit de Voldemort. La question est : comment ?

Bonus : Hermione et Théo ? 

Nombre d'entre vous se sont intéressés à ce petit couple Gryffondor/Serpentard. Il est annoncé depuis le début de la fiction, mais au final c'est un pairing qu'on oublie au fur et à mesure de la lecture des pages... Je crois que c'est le couple fluffy de ma fiction. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir la même "orientation" sexuelle dans cette histoire, il fallait un peu de diversité... Hermione et Théodore forment le couple témoin. Ce qui va leur arriver c'est ce qu'il se passe normalement lorsque vous êtes intéressés par quelqu'un dans l'aristocratie sorcière... Vous verrez apparaitre leur liaison petit à petit... Et bien entendu ils seront des alliés intéressants pour les Potter...

* * *

J'espère que ce onzième chapitre vous a plu ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce déluge de nouvelles ? Quel est votre pronostic ? Entre Cepheus, la nouvelle loi et les rendez-vous à Gringott's, voici notre cher Lord Potter plongé dans ses responsabilités jusqu'au cou ! Quelles solutions nos chers personnages vont-ils trouver ? Et qu'est-ce que Pansy a bien pu découvrir ? J'ai trop hâte de lire vos réactions. A très vite ! Suzan.


	12. Leçon numéro douze

**Titre :** Improbable n'est pas sorcier…

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA :** Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans cette douzième leçon =)  
Merci encore à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter/mettre en favoris ou en alerte cette fiction. Vous êtes des lecteurs formidables. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à votre goût... Bienvenue au bal du Ministère de la Magie =)

* * *

 **Leçon n°12 : De l'art de la guerre et de la paix**

Sirius ajusta ses robes de soirées en soie bleu nuit. Vérifiant qu'aucun faux pli n'avait marqué le tissu, il se tourna devant la penderie pour soupirer. Il était fatigué, très fatigué, presque las. Trop d'évènements s'étaient succédés et il sentait clairement le poids de ses presque quarante années peser sur lui. La trahison des Malefoy était prévisible, la proposition de loi et la missive de Cepheus Potter, n'étaient en revanche pas prévues au programme. Il sentait l'énergie qui l'avait soutenue pendant l'accession aux titres d'Harry et le mariage le quitter doucement mais sûrement.

Il savait intérieurement qu'il se voilait la face. Les évènements l'épuisaient mais la tension permanente dans le Manoir le minait. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à passer au-dessus de ce que Lucius avait fait, tout en sachant qu'il était complètement ridicule de punir le fils pour les péchés du père. Bien sûr, Drago n'était pas tout blanc non plus. C'est pour cela que Sirius avait toujours espéré épouser une personne non issue de la noblesse sorcière, quelqu'un qui l'apprécierait pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il représentait. Intellectuellement, il savait que le jeune sorcier n'avait fait que négocier sa position au mieux. Ce qui l'insupportait, c'est le sentiment de trahison totale. Qu'il n'ait rien dit pendant les arrangements du mariage était logique mais il aurait pu le prévenir lors de leur nuit de noces.

Sur un énième soupir, il passa la main sur son visage pour tenter de se changer les idées.

\- Tu te tortures, annonça platement Remus dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'Intendant des Black était vêtu de manière traditionnelle dans des robes de bonne facture mais peu apprêtées.

\- Je n'arrive pas à passer outre, s'énerva Lord Black de sa voix rauque. Je ne peux pas simplement passer l'éponge.

\- C'est une question d'égo ?

\- Pas seulement, tu le sais. C'est une question de confiance.

\- Nous savions que les Malefoy avaient quelque chose de prévu.

\- Oui, bien sûr mais… Quand on s'est parlé… Et puis après… Comment savoir ce qui était sincère, joué, manipulé ? Ca me rend fou ! S'écria Sirius en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Remus laissa quelques minutes de silence passer.

\- Que ferais-tu toi ? S'enquit le sorcier aux yeux gris.

\- Moi ? Tu veux que je te donne un conseil sur les relations amoureuses ? Ironisa le loup-garou avec un sourire en coin.

Il espérait faire sourire son vis-à-vis cela ne fonctionna pas. Il se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

\- Mon conseil ? Fais comme si vous n'aviez jamais discuté ensemble et essaie de le voir tel qu'il est non tel que tu le voudrais ou tel que tu l'imagines.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est simple ?

\- Non mais si tu ne le fais pas, tous les habitants de cette maison vont devenir cinglés.

Sur ces paroles sibyllines, Remus sortit de la pièce pour battre le rappel.

* * *

Tous les habitants du Square Grimmaurd étaient regroupés face à la cheminée connectée au réseau de transport sorcier. Le Bal d'Ouverture permettait à chaque membre du Magenmagot d'inviter sa Maison et d'en présenter les derniers ajouts. Tout ce que la société comptait comme politiciens se regroupaient pour jauger les forces en présence. L'avis d'Harry sur la question ? Il avait purement l'impression d'entrer dans une eau parcourue de requins contenue dans une marre qui ferait la taille d'une piscine pour enfants.

Sirius s'avança et prononça clairement le lieu de la fête. Les autres membres de sa Maison suivirent, puis se fut le tour des Potter. Pansy lui fit un sourire qui se voulait encourageant mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace figée. L'arrivée au Ministère se passa dans l'habituelle cohue qui marquait chacune de ses arrivées. Percy se plaça devant lui tandis que Pansy, en tant qu'Intendante se plaçait à sa gauche, légèrement en retrait. Les photographes et journalistes se déchainèrent mais le jeune Lord se contenta de leur sourire sans rien ajouter.

Un corridor d'apparat desservait la salle de bal. Le ministre et la présidente du Magenmagot attendaient de chaque côté des doubles portes pour saluer chaque invité à ce bal d'ouverture. Percy tira légèrement sur son coude pour l'amener à considérer une famille de quatre personnes, élégamment vêtues. Il les avait accueilli l'après-midi même à Potter House à leur arrivée.

\- Mr et Mrs Potter, Miss Potter, Miss Hydra, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon Lord, Harry James Potter, déclama Percy avec toute la pompe dont il était capable.

Harry s'inclina respectueusement devant chaque membre de la famille. Les jeunes sorcières firent leur révérence la plus gracieuse.

\- Je suis absolument ravi de rencontrer votre famille, Mr Potter, émit galamment Harry avec un sourire. C'est un enchantement pour moi d'apprendre que ma famille, loin d'être éteinte, est composée de quatre membres en parfaite santé.

\- En effet, répliqua plus froidement Cepheus Potter, puis se reprenant sur un geste de sa femme, nous sommes également heureux de vous rencontrer.

Harry sourit face à l'air légèrement dérouté de son vis-à-vis. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à recevoir un tel accueil après sa missive, ce qui était tout à fait en faveur du jeune Potter. Souriant, il présenta son Intendante, Pansy Parkinson qu'ils saluèrent négligemment. Se retenant de froncer les sourcils, Harry plaqua un sourire aimable sur son visage et entreprit d'aller saluer leurs hôtes pour présenter sa toute nouvelle famille à la bonne société anglaise.

Les saluts à ses amis furent bien trop courts au goût du jeune Lord Potter. Neville et Hannah étaient occupés à recevoir les félicitations de tout un chacun. Les Weasley et les Prewett n'avaient été qu'un bref aperçu puisque seuls Charlie, Bill et Fleur étaient présents. Hermione se résuma à un sourire lancé de loin, elle finit par poursuivre sa conversation avec Drago, rejoint quelques temps plus tard par Théodore Nott. Il salua l'ensemble des familles présentes jusqu'à ce que Cepheus décide de s'arrêter quelques minutes pour présenter ses hommages à la famille de sa femme, les Rowle. Il put s'éclipser discrètement pour boire un punch et retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Mr Potter était un homme globalement froid et discret ce qui le rendait tout à fait dangereux. Mrs Potter parlait encore moins que son mari mais ses sourires et ses yeux vifs semblaient englober toute la salle, ce qui d'après l'expérience d'Harry, la rendait encore plus dangereuse que son mari. La piscine pour enfants rétrécissait à vue d'œil.

Le voyant seul, Sirius se libéra de sa dernière conversation avec Lady Shafiq et revint vers Harry.

\- Passes-tu une bonne soirée ? S'enquit son parrain avec un sourire de circonstance.

\- Probablement à la hauteur de la tienne, répondit Harry, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Si nous faisions quelques pas…

Leur langage crypté était devenu une nécessité depuis les derniers évènements et si Harry et Sirius n'avaient jamais fait attention à ce _genre de choses_ , ils reçurent l'approbation silencieuse d'Andromeda et de Pansy, toutes deux capables de lire sur les lèvres. Les deux Gryffondors s'éclipsèrent de la grande salle de bal pour parcourir sans but les corridors du Ministère Ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas, tous deux ayant passé suffisamment de temps dans les entrailles de la bâtisse pour retrouver leur chemin.

\- Quelle soirée… Soupira Lord Black en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Comme tu dis, enchérit son filleul avec un sourire.

\- Mon cher Consort a l'air tout à fait à sa place, reprit Sirius, perfide.

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt, souhaitant parler avec son parrain. Vérifiant d'un sort que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours et qu'ils n'étaient pas espionnés par un quelconque animagus, il prépara soigneusement son discours.

\- Sirius… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrais le considérer de cette façon, émit tranquillement Harry. Certes, je ne suis pas un grand fan de Drago Malefoy mais… Mon instinct me dit qu'il y a quelque chose à découvrir chez lui, comme chez Pansy d'ailleurs et chez les Serpentards dans leur globalité. On sait qu'ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent être… ils peuvent même être tout le contraire de ce qu'ils prétendent.

Un silence coupa sa déclaration. Sirius le regardait intensément. Il reprit.

\- Je sais que tu considères qu'il t'a trahi, je le sais car dans ta situation, je l'aurais considéré aussi. Mais en les côtoyant tous les jours, j'ai l'impression que… leur monde ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Ils ne fonctionnent pas comme ça. Et je ne sais pas si c'est eux qui ont raison ou nous, si c'est bien que le monde soit comme ça mais… Ils ont l'air de survivre mieux que certains d'entre nous, pourtant intègres et honorables.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais été bon à cela et se mêler des affaires de son parrain n'était certainement pas l'idée du siècle.

\- Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que toi plus que n'importe quel autre Gryffondor peut les comprendre, peut communiquer avec eux. Tu as été _élevé_ par les Black. Je sais que tu as voulu rayer ça de ta personnalité, mais en l'occurrence il va nous falloir toute l'aide, toute la roublardise et toute l'intelligence que l'on pourra regrouper. Et c'est important parce que vu ce qui se profile, ils seront peut être notre plus précieux atout et notre botte secrète.

Un silence se créa à la suite de sa déclaration. Sirius réfléchissait. Les paroles de son meilleur ami, de son filleul et de sa cousine s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Andy l'avait sermonné sur le fait d'être un chef de famille juste, la famille Malefoy avait payé et si elle se fichait d'eux, elle payerait encore mais son époux était désormais un Black. Remus avait enfoncé le clou et Harry venait d'accrocher le tableau. Prenant du recul, Sirius contempla ce que ses proches avaient voulu lui dire. Il acquiesça lentement.

\- Que penses-tu de ce lien d'Entente avec la Famille Prince ? Questionna Lord Black, changeant de sujet.

Harry soupira puis esquissa un sourire ironique.

\- Qu'il n'y a qu'à moi que cela arrive ? Répondit-il avec autodérision. Tante Andy a fait des recherches dans les Annales des Black. C'est un lien qui est déjà apparu au sein de la Famille. Il ne s'agit pas d'une procédure, il n'a pas de pouvoir juridiquement parlant. C'est une reconnaissance par la magie de l'entraide apportée entre deux Maisons qui n'ont, par ailleurs, aucun autre lien.

\- Ses effets sont sérieux ? S'enquit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas pour le moment, reprit Harry. Le lien connecte deux Familles, il ne désigne personne en particulier. La magie va travailler les membres des deux clans de sorte à ce qu'ils continuent de travailler ensemble, de s'unir pour atteindre des buts communs... Vu les rapports que j'entretiens avec Lord Prince, on peut raisonnablement penser que ce sera à la prochaine génération de le mettre en application.

Un rire semblable à un aboiement s'échappa de la gorge de Sirius. Harry sourit. Un bruit dans le fond du couloir les fit se tendre et prendre leur baguette.

\- Eleanor, Oscar, venez ici, entendirent-ils d'un couloir adjacent.

Se dirigeant vers la source du bruit, ils découvrirent deux enfants, une fillette d'une demi-douzaine d'année et un garçon légèrement plus vieux. Ils se faisaient reprendre par une femme d'âge mûr, vêtue de robe sorcière.

\- Nous avions entendu parler d'une fête, Mrs Jorckins, nous avons voulu entendre la musique, se défendit la petite fille sur un ton pitoyable.

\- Père m'autorisait toujours à écouter la musique, surenchérit le petit garçon borné.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi des enfants se trouvaient au Ministère ? Et qui étaient leurs parents ? Il s'avança, Sirius à sa suite pour se présenter.

\- Bonsoir, émit-il de sa voix grave, je suis Lord Harry Potter, puis-je vous être utile, Mrs. ?

Les deux petits exécutèrent un profond salut tandis que la femme se reprenait pour le saluer. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues et curieusement une lueur de soulagement marquait son regard.

\- Je suis Mrs Déotéria Jorkins, milord.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, puis-je vous présenter Lord Sirius Black ?

Chacun effectua un salut selon les plus rigoureuses règles de bonne conduite.

\- C'est très aimable à vous de nous proposer votre aide, mais Eleanor et Oscar voulaient seulement écouter de la musique, s'ils ont eu tort, ils s'en excusent platement. Il se fait tard et il devrait être couchés depuis longtemps.

La matrone semblait hésitante sur la conduite à tenir mais avait placé les enfants derrière elle, dans une attitude protectrice. La fillette s'échappa pour se planter face à Sirius.

\- S'il est vrai que vous êtes Lord Sirius Black, vous êtes de ma Famille, émit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. J'implore la protection de Lord Black.

Un silence pesant tomba entre les différents protagonistes. Sirius avait le souffle légèrement court et se demandait la raison qui avait décidé cette petite fille a demandé la protection politique et matérielle de la Famille Black. Mrs Jorkins soupira doucement et commença les présentations, abandonnant tout protocole.

\- Voici, Eleanor Rokwood et Oscar Mulciber, dit-elle dans un souffle. Suivez-moi.

Tous lui emboitèrent le pas, tandis que la petite Eleanor continuait d'observer avec attention Sirius. Quelques couloirs plus loin, ils tombèrent sur un corridor menant à trois pièces. Mr Jorkins les présenta comme les sanitaires et le réfectoire. Elle amena les deux visiteurs dans le dortoir, dans lequel sept enfants semblaient les attendre. Eleanor et Oscar rejoignirent leurs camarades tandis que Mrs Jorkins présentait les deux Lords. Elle se chargea ensuite des enfants.

\- Cette charmante jeune fille est Miss Adela Macnair, elle rentrera à Poudlard l'an prochain. Isaiah Yaxley devra encore attendre un an. Miss Constance Dolohov vit ici depuis deux ou trois ans, il reste cinq bonnes années avant d'aller à Poudlard. Octavius Gibbon et Oscar Mulciber ont le même âge et sont très amis avec Miss Eleanor Rokwood. Voici Josephus Selwyn l'un de nos plus jeunes pensionnaires avec Hiram Rowle et Elvira Wilkes.

\- Ils sont neuf… murmura Lord Black, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Neuf enfants effectivement mi Lord, vous comprenez pourquoi ils sont ici, déclara fermement Mrs Jorkins.

\- Leurs familles n'ont pas voulu…? S'enquit Harry l'air horrifié.

\- Non Harry, souviens-toi du Magenmagot, souffla Sirius. La plupart des Familles ont été décimées par la Guerre mais cela n'explique pas leur présence ici. En dehors de ton cas particulier, tout sorcier mineur doit trouver refuge et protection auprès d'une famille sorcière liée pour assurer sa survie et son éducation. Ils devraient être auprès de leur Famille, de leur famille éloignée ou encore accueillis par des Familles liées à la leur. S'ils n'y sont pas c'est que le Ministère…

\- Les retient en otage, assura sans l'ombre d'un sourire Mrs Jorkins. Certains sont ici depuis bien avant la fin de la Guerre. D'autres sont arrivés avec les procès. Certains enfants sont réclamés par leur Famille depuis plusieurs mois, d'autres n'en ont plus, les derniers ne seront pas tranquilles avant de partir pour Poudlard.

La nouvelle assomma les deux Lords. Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Eleanor s'avança devant les autres et releva la tête.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, mi Lord.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Cette fillette implorait sa protection. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il était complètement perdu. Il tourna les yeux vers Harry qui appréhendait sa prochaine réaction, comme s'il était cet enfant implorant. Sirius ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il annonça :

\- Miss Eleanor Rokwood, je suis de votre Famille. Je vous accorde la protection de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison des Black.

Deux larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la fillette et son corps se relâcha brusquement. Sirius s'agenouilla et la serra contre lui.

* * *

Pansy était inquiète, cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle n'avait pas vu Harry et la famille Potter commençait à le chercher des yeux. Elle se rapprocha de Drago, Théodore et Granger. Un échange de regard avec l'Intendante des Potter plus tard, le Consort Black s'éclipsa laissant les deux jeunes gens discuter férocement sur l'intérêt de l'import de la technologie moldue dans le monde sorcier.

Miss Parkinson sortit de la salle par une tenture et attendit quelques minutes que Drago la rejoigne. Elle sortit la baguette des Intendants et lui demanda de pointer son chef de famille. Ils n'eurent plus qu'à suivre la lueur bleue, Drago pestant tout le chemin contre son imbécile de parent, incapable de rester en place plus de cinq minutes. Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans les couloirs glaciaux ils tombèrent sur une impasse, avec une porte ouverte par laquelle les bruits de conversation et des rires enfantins passaient.

La scène qui les accueillit les déstabilisa quelques secondes. Sirius était assis en tailleur sur un tapis de jeux des plus ridicules discutant très sérieusement avec une petite fille du nom d'Eleanor. Il lui expliquait calmement les tenants et aboutissants d'une protection familiale. Harry quant à lui évoquait chaque cas avec Mrs Jorkins prenant des notes sur un bout de parchemin blanc avec une plume à l'apparence bien trop moldue pour être honnête.

Le jeune Lord Potter fut le premier à les remarquer et après une présentation des plus hâtives, il leur expliqua rapidement la raison de leur présence.

\- J'en avais entendu parler, convint Pansy d'un ton lugubre, mais je pensais que c'était une simple rumeur pour faire peur aux enfants.

\- Nous étions en guerre, répliqua sèchement Drago qui avait vu bien plus d'horreurs que la jeune femme ayant hébergé le Lord pendant de nombreux mois, toutes les rumeurs étaient fondées sur une réalité bien plus sombre.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, expliqua Mrs Jorkins aux nouveaux venus. Nous sommes inconnus des différents départements du Ministère. J'ai été engagée sous de faux prétextes pour servir de préceptrice et de gouvernante ici. Je fais les nuits et une jeune personne me remplace pour la journée. Nos salaires viennent du Ministère mais nous ne dépendons de personne et personne n'ait jamais venu nous demander des comptes.

\- Pourquoi n'en avez-vous jamais parlé ? Demanda doucement Pansy.

\- Nous avons signé des clauses de confidentialité lorsque nous avons commencé notre travail. Je croyais devoir surveiller des enfants de hauts fonctionnaires… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de les libérer et ils auraient bien besoin de voir autre chose que ce couloir, aussi grand fut-il.

Pansy et Harry s'entretenaient à mi-voix avec la gouvernante. Elle avait un réel besoin d'expliquer l'histoire de ce lieu, de ces enfants, charge qu'elle n'avait jamais pu confier à personne. Drago se détacha du petit groupe d'adultes pour voir les enfants se coucher dans le calme, regardant les sorciers encore debout. Du plus âgé au plus jeune, ils sentaient que ces nouveaux adultes représentaient un changement pour eux. Fixant son regard sur son époux, il y aperçut une lueur particulière. Il aimait discuter avec les enfants et Merlin l'en préserve, il aimait s'en occuper. Il prenait plaisir à décortiquer patiemment les différentes étapes d'une protection familiale à la fillette qui s'endormait doucement la tête sur ses genoux.

Il s'approcha doucement de son mari qui poursuivait inlassablement son explication malgré l'endormissement visible de la fillette. Il cessa de parler à l'arrivée de Drago, et le jeune Consort en ressentit une pointe d'agacement. Pourtant le denier descendant de la lignée Black cherchait juste ses mots.

\- Je ne comprends pas que l'on fasse cela à des enfants, murmura-t-il en regardant Eleanor.

L'état d'esprit de Sirius naviguait entre ses souvenirs et le moment présent. Depuis qu'il avait découvert le passé d'Harry, il éprouvait une intense culpabilité de ne pas avoir été présent pour lui, qu'il essayait de rattraper de son mieux. Néanmoins Harry était un adulte, ce qui lui apportait ne pouvait représenter la protection et l'attention nécessaire à un enfant. Il regrettait d'avoir louper cette étape avec son filleul et voyait dans cette nouvelle protégée une possibilité de le faire.

\- Ils sont souvent les premières victimes dans tous les conflits, ils sont l'avenir, expliqua à voix basse Drago. Les séquestrer c'est mettre le futur entre parenthèses et obtenir le pouvoir de contrôler les familles.

Un silence s'établit entre les deux hommes. Drago faillit en soupirer de contrariété. Si dans un instant comme celui-ci son mari n'oubliait pas leurs différents, que faire ?

\- Je souhaiterai que tu m'aides, émit doucement le chef de famille. A les confier, à les ramener dans leurs Maisons.

Le regard de Sirius était grave en croisant celui de Drago. Ce dernier hocha la tête voyant une opportunité de communiquer avec son époux. Cela ne serait pas facile mais il s'occuperait de cette affaire pour lui.

* * *

Lord Potter et Lord Black reparurent au Bal d'Ouverture à quelques minutes d'intervalle, cachant le plus habilement possible leur complet ébranlement. Remettant la gestion de crise et la déclaration de guerre à plus tard, ils se mêlèrent à la foule, rejoignant la famille de Cepheus Potter juste à temps pour leur dire au-revoir.

Cepheus en profita pour obtenir un entretien à l'écart avec le jeune Lord Potter. Ils rejoignirent une alcôve libre et coupée magiquement du bruit et de la fête par une bulle d'intimité. Ces endroits agrandis magiquement permettaient à tout un chacun de traiter les affaires courantes de façon discrète dans les soirées mondaines. La porte se verrouilla sur un bruit du serrure laissant les deux hommes dans une pièce comportant un bureau et deux fauteuils.

\- Lord Potter, je ne vous ferai pas le discrédit de vous traiter en imbécile, commença-t-il d'une voix plate, les mains posées sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

L'entrée en matière étonna Harry et il prit le temps de s'asseoir avant de répondre calmement.

\- C'est fort aimable de votre part, Mr Potter.

\- Ma missive était parfaitement claire ainsi que mes intentions et celles de ma famille, explicita l'autre homme en commençant à montrer quelques signes de contrariété.

\- Vous voulez dire notre famille, car français ou non vous porter le nom d'une Ancienne et Noble Maison britannique ayant un Lord reconnu, pointa Harry.

\- Justement. Pour que vous soyez reconnu, il faut que tous les membres de la Famille soient au courant de la réclamation de vos titres avant que vous n'en jouissiez. Nous n'avions pas été avertis.

\- Erreur qui comme vous le savez est due à votre enregistrement à l'Assemblée française et non au Ministère britannique, contra le jeune Lord.

\- Certes, convint Cepheus Potter, les lèvres serrées. Vous n'avez néanmoins pas respecté la procédure. C'est pourquoi nous engageons une plainte contre vous auprès des services concernés.

\- Une plainte ? Contre votre parent ? S'exclama Harry faussement surpris. Alors que je vous ai accueilli à Londres ? Présentés à mes amis ? Qu'en diront les gens ?

\- Que vous êtes fort mal renseigné, cingla le sorcier l'air mécontent.

Clairement, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle résistance de la part de ce jeune homme ignorant des coutumes. Ainsi, les Black avaient quand même réussi à lui inculquer quelques éléments de base d'une bonne éducation.

\- Que vous êtes un ingrat, doublé d'un opportuniste et sachez que toute ma réputation de Sauveur me vaudra la sympathie du public.

Le doute s'immisça dans l'esprit de Mr Potter. Il le chassa d'un revers de main et reprit d'un ton égal son assaut.

\- Peut être, néanmoins juridiquement nous aurons gain de cause.

\- Gain de cause ? Mais dans quel but exactement ? S'enquit Harry curieux.

L'entretien prenait un tour tout à fait inattendu. Cepheus qui avait eu une attitude exemplaire tout au long de la soirée montrait plusieurs signes d'inconfort et d'impatience durant cette conversation pourtant capitale dans leurs relations.

\- Je souhaite que vous convoliez. Un Lord régnant se doit d'avoir un Consort et une descendance, asséna Cepheus d'un ton convaincu.

\- En effet, néanmoins nous souhaitions attendre ma majorité élective avant d'envisager un mariage, c'est-à-dire mes vingt-et-un ans, opposa calmement Harry.

\- C'est ridicule ! Reprit le sorcier en arpentant la pièce. Vous entrez dans la vie politique, il vous faut une épouse à même de gérer votre Maison. Vous ne trouverez aucun égal dans l'aristocratie à mes deux filles. Nos sangs sont suffisamment éloignés pour prétendre à un mariage et ce sera la seule réparation que j'accepterai.

L'agitation de Cepheus Potter avait atteint son visage et sa gestuelle. L'œil ombrageux, il toisait son vis-à-vis, le défiant de le contredire. Ne voyant aucune réaction autre qu'une certaine inquiétude dans les yeux du jeune Lord, il crut bon de quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées. Au moment où il actionnait la poignée, une voix malicieuse retentit.

\- Dois-je comprendre que j'épouserai vos deux filles ?

La porte claqua violemment derrière Cepheus Potter, les résidus magiques présents dans la pièce, indiquant clairement son état d'esprit.

* * *

\- N'as tu rien retenu de tes cours de généalogie ? émit Pansy en jetant un œil expert sur les bouchées servies.

Après le départ de la famille Potter, Harry avait proposé à Sirius de faire un tour de la salle afin de récolter les premières impressions sur la dernière loi étudiée par le Magenmagot. Le changement semblait lui faire du bien et Harry avait pris soin de demander à Andy de l'accompagner. Elle compenserait l'impulsivité gryffondoresque de son cousin. Il en avait profité pour entamer une discussion avec son Intendante et le Consort Black au sujet des liens de sang entre Maisons, les derniers propos de Cepheus lui ayant fait une certaine impression.

\- Parkinson, comme tu me l'as fait judicieusement remarqué lorsque je t'ai embauché, j'ai découvert mon statut à dix-sept ans alors oui, je pense que j'ai du oublier deux ou trois petites choses, répliqua Harry légèrement las, un verre de punch à la main.

\- Toutes les familles sont liées, expliqua patiemment Drago. Prenons les Selwyn, poursuivit-il en faisant un ample geste de la main dans la direction du Lord régnant. Ils ont contribué à perpétuer les lignées des Potter, des Malefoy, des Lestrange et des Macmillan. Le mariage Lestrange/Selwyn eut lieu entre deux hommes et l'union a donné des héritiers aux deux familles.

\- Ce qui crée des ramifications un brin complexes. Prenons le cas de Théodore qui semble si bien s'entendre avec Granger, remarqua sarcastiquement Pansy. Il est lié par sa grand-mère, Ariane Nott aux familles Rosier et Shacklebolt. Elle a produit les héritiers de ces deux grandes familles et cela lui a valu un surcroit de réputation. Elle était Lady et mère de deux grandes lignées aristocratiques. Théodore est également lié aux Londubat par sa mère, Antodora qui était une des grandes cousines de l'actuel Lord. Quand tu sais cela, tu comprends que Théodore se range du côté des Shacklebolt et des Londubat, de fait, de notre côté.

\- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous connaissez l'arbre généalogique de toutes ses familles par cœur, liens informels compris ?

\- En grande partie, confirma Drago avec une esquisse de sourire. Que crois-tu que nous faisions avant Poudlard au juste ?

\- Pas cela, de toute évidence.

\- Potter, je sais que Mrs Tonks est une excellente professeure et elle a certainement fait de son mieux dans un si court laps de temps, mais il va vraiment falloir affiner ta compréhension des subtilités politiques, asséna Pansy jetant un regard de dédain sur le verre qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Merci Pansy pour cette remarque constructive, ironisa Lord Potter en posant son verre. J'ai une dernière question : comment éviter que toutes les Familles dégénèrent ? Je veux dire avec tant de liens de sang entre elles, comment gérer la consanguinité ?

\- C'est une excellente question, jugea Drago en se tournant pour servir une coupe de champagne à l'Intendante Potter. Le Ministère a mis en place une loi il y a un peu moins d'un siècle qui a fait scandale à l'époque. Au vu de la dégénérescence de certaines grandes Familles, partisanes d'un sang toujours plus pur, il était obligatoire de prouver qu'il y avait suffisamment de métissage dans le sang des deux promis pour que leur union soit valide.

\- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit Harry de plus en plus intéressé.

\- Prenons un exemple que tu connais, les parents de l'actuel Lord Black, Orion et Walburga Black. Ils étaient tous deux de la même famille et pour leur union, ils ont du prouver que leurs ascendances permettaient ce mariage. En effet, leurs sangs avaient été mélangés à celui des Gamp, des Macmillan et des Bulstrode, familles qui n'avaient pas de liens entre elles à cette époque.

\- Je soupçonne par ailleurs Phineas Nigellus puis Sirius Ier du nom d'avoir œuvré en ce sens, confia le Consort Black en portant une coupe à ses lèvres. De façon générale lorsqu'une Famille possède plusieurs branches, les mariages se font avec des Familles qui n'ont pas été liées depuis un certain temps. C'est un avantage politique mais également génétique. On obtient ainsi deux branches suffisamment éloignées pour pouvoir ensuite les rapprocher le jour où on ne trouve pas de partenaire équivalent dans une autre Maison.

\- La loi exprime en des termes fleuris que lors d'un mariage inter Maison le sang des deux sorciers doit être mélangé à quatre familles différentes. Lors d'un mariage entre deux Maisons, deux unions suffisent.

\- Magnifique, émit sarcastiquement Harry, cela signifie qu'entre Miss Potter et moi il faudrait qu'il y ait au moins quatre familles.

\- Ca ne tient pas dans ton cas Potter, exprima Pansy, ta mère est une Née-moldue, ça signifie que ton sang est presque neuf au vu des critères du Ministère.

Le corps du jeune Lord se crispa. Il prit une inspiration et le Consort Black lui tendit une coupe de champagne.

\- Nous trouverons. Trinquons à la future désillusion de Mr Potter, annonça-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent tandis qu'un frisson traversait le corps d'Harry. Il avait exactement le même lorsque Malefoy préparait un mauvais coup. Pour une fois, cela serait peut être à son avantage.

* * *

Le Bal d'Ouverture de la Saison se termina fort tard. Les jeunes gens avaient largement eu le temps de boire plus qu'il ne faudrait en pareilles circonstances. Sirius lui-même avait trompé son désarroi et ses déceptions dans quelques verres. Andromeda avait largement contribué à ce que cette occasion ne soit pas une catastrophe pour sa Famille grâce à une présence constante. Elle se doutait au vu de l'état émotionnel de son cousin et de son filleul qu'elle devinait malgré leurs masques sociaux que plusieurs évènements étaient advenus ce soir. Elle comptait bien leur en parler lorsqu'ils auraient complètement dégrisés.

Elle avait également missionnée l'adorable Miss Granger pour veiller sur le plus jeune Lord de la Famille Potter. Mrs Tonks avait battu le rappel lorsque le Consort Black lui-même avait montré une tendance à plisser des yeux. Elle put souffler lorsque tout son petit monde fut réuni dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd. Elle salua tous les présents et rentra dans ses pénates pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Harry, Pansy et Drago se retrouvèrent face au cabinet de spiritueux du Manoir à une heure avancée. Sirius était monté se coucher à l'instar de l'Intendant Black et des deux Secrétaires, remettant au lendemain le débriefing de la soirée. Le Consort de la Maison servit un verre de Pur Feu à ses compagnons avant de sortir les différents arbres généalogiques que possédaient la Famille Black.

\- Drago, que fais-tu ? S'enquit un peu sèchement Pansy, l'alcool fort lui montant à la tête.

\- Potter, la seule alternative viable à ce mariage avec Miss Potter c'est de te marier avec une Famille ayant un plus grand intérêt politique et génétique. Personne ne pourra contester le fait que tu sauvegardes ta Famille et crée de nouvelles alliances. Nous devons juste trouver la personne idéale.

\- Formidable ! Se réjouit Harry en plongeant dans les parchemins, l'alcool ayant déjà diminué sévèrement son jugement critique.

Ils commencèrent une liste de toutes les qualités nécessaires au futur Consort Potter.

\- Il doit faire parti d'une Famille siégeant au Magenmagot, imposa Pansy, sinon cela pourrait être considéré comme une mésalliance et reprit contre toi par les Potter.

\- Si tu peux t'unir à un chef de famille régnant c'est encore mieux, surenchérit Drago.

\- Et avoir une belle voix, c'est essentiel, ajouta l'alcool courant dans les veines d'Harry.

\- Il faudrait une Famille qui n'a pas été liée officiellement à la tienne depuis plusieurs siècles et qui puisse t'apporter une entrée dans une sphère politique différente, exposa l'Intendante des Potter, chassant des mouches imaginaires d'un revers de main.

\- Et si des liens officieux existent c'est bien aussi, reprit Drago en portant ses verres à ses lèvres.

\- Oh et si tu pouvais sauver une lignée de l'extinction ce serait bien. Ou une branche d'une Famille suffisamment importante, dit avec excitation la jeune sorcière.

\- Et s'ils acceptent pas ? demanda Harry la bouche légèrement pâteuse.

\- Il faut trouver un moyen de pression, répliqua doctement le jeune Consort.

\- Oui et tu t'y connais, cingla perfide le jeune Lord désinhibé.

\- Combien de fois va-t-on me le reprocher ? Soupira Drago, exaspéré. Je sauvais ma peau et j'essaie de sauver la tienne, Potter.

\- Pardon, s'excusa le jeune sorcier en esquissant un sourire rendu béat par l'alcool.

\- Je ne vois pas bien qui refuserait une union avec le Sauveur, reprit Pansy après une courte pause, mais en terme de pression il y a la divulgation d'un secret ou le sauvetage politique.

Une fois les critères établis, ils se mirent en recherche du candidat idéal. La page comportait déjà plusieurs noms lorsque l'alcool qui courrait dans les veines de Drago lui donna une illumination. Il l'expliquerait par la suite comme une lamentable erreur et reporterait la faute sur le Pur Feu et sur ce maudit Potter. Une personne correspondait à tous les critères, il exposa son choix point par point aux deux autres. L'idée leur parut si brillante qu'ils notèrent soigneusement le nom et les arguments du Consort Black.

Ils s'effondrèrent dans les sofas, finalement vaincus par le spiritueux mais un air de profonde satisfaction sur le visage. Le parchemin gisant au milieu du tapis portait les inscriptions suivantes :

 _Liste prétendants sérieux pour sauver Potter de la ruine :_

 _Severus Rogue :_

 _\- Lord régnant de la Famille Prince,  
_ _\- Siège au Magenmagot,  
_ _\- Lien officieux mais pas officiel,  
_ _\- Dernier de sa lignée,  
_ _\- Doit faire oublier sa réputation de Mangemort, d'espion, de pire Directeur de Poudlard et de tortionnaire d'enfants s'il veut un jour accomplir son ambition secrète : créer une institution sorcière pré-Poudlard pour tous les enfants ainsi qu'un lieu qui pourrait accueillir les enfants sorciers en situation précaire,  
_ _\- Espère pouvoir transmettre son nom à une autre personne que sa cousine avide et dont l'aspect esthétique laisse à désirer,  
_ _\- Serpentard et parrain de Drago ce qui a plusieurs avantages : apporter du plomb dans la tête de tous les Gryffondors de la Maison et de ne pas laisser Drago seul face à ses idiots,  
_ _\- A une belle voix._

* * *

 **RAR**

Yseute : Salut à toi ! Bienvenue sur cette fiction et merci pour ton commentaire. Je pense que ta réponse serait tout à fait appropriée... Et cela montre bien à quel point les Potter français ne fonctionnent qu'à l'appât du gain. Un héritier qui risquait à tout instant de mourir ce n'était pas intéressant pour eux, en revanche un Lord en pleine forme et avec une belle fortune à disposition... J'espère que le chapitre 12 t'a plu ^^ Très bonne semaine à toi !

Lils : Bonjour ! Et oui Severus et Harry se rapprochent... enfin de loin ! C'est un peu paradoxal (rires). Harry n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire malheureusement. Si le lien pousse à l'union, il n'est pas un contrat et pour le moment rien n'est fait... Et si comme tu l'as certainement lu dans le chapitre 12, le nom de Rogue ressort... Mais toujours rien de concret. La question reste et demeure entière : comment vont-ils être réunis ? Les réponses dans les prochains chapitres ! J'espère que le nouveau chapitre était à ton goût. Excellente semaine à toi.

Rainbow Girl : Salut à toi. Ah je ne connaissais pas le terme mais globalement oui. Même si l'utilisation d'un terme spécifique ne colle pas trop avec Harry: il agit par instinct. Se dire pansexuel c'est quelque part le revendiquer un peu, non ? En vérité Harry n'en sait rien, il se laisse voguer sans réelle réflexion sur la nature de ses désirs : ça ne lui pose pas de problèmes donc pourquoi en parler ? (je crois que c'est un comportement assez "masculin" enfin, de ma propre expérience). Ceci dit, tu as tout à fait raison : Harry est dans la mouise jusqu'au cou ! Et il va lui falloir du temps et quelques coups de main pour en sortir.

Little Luna : Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette fiction. Merci pour tous ces adorables compliments, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ^^. Quelques lecteurs m'ont fait la même réflexion que toi : "je ne savais pas trop, ça me disait trop rien, j'ai tenté et j'ai aimé" ce qui me fait me poser de nombreuses questions sur la qualité de mes résumés... Comme je l'explique un tout petit peu plus bas, la suite est déjà écrite et bien sûr elle arrivera en temps et en heure (sauf contre-indication) et elle fera un peu moins d'une trentaine de chapitres (quoiqu'avec tous les bonus... Peut être 30 chapitres). Les alliances et les relations se développent petit à petit... Mais ça va commencer à sérieusement s'accélérer (parce que là j'ai bien mis le bazar). J'espère que le chapitre 12 t'a plu ^^ A très vite et bonne semaine !

* * *

 **Murmures et chuchotis au détour d'un chapitre**

Je vous entends hurler de frustration d'ici... Alors que pensez-vous de la personne désignée par nos trois comploteurs ? Du rapprochement Drago/Sirius ? Et est-ce que les plus attentifs ont bien remarqué l'arrivée de note cher Théodore... ?

Petite précision : _Gentlemen Sorciers_ est entièrement écrit =°) L'histoire compte 26 chapitres qui seront certainement agrémentés d'OS et de bonus... Lorsque je ne relis pas les chapitres à venir, je travaille sur ma seconde fiction _Hermione Granger Nymphomane ?_ ainsi que sur : _La toile des souvenirs_ (qui sera un HG/DM) et une qui pour le moment s'appelle _T.H.E.M.I.S._ (qui sera multicouples, multi-intrigues, c'est la grosse grosse histoire en préparation). Juste pour vous dire que d'ici le 15ème chapitre de _Gentlemen_ , vous aurez également d'autres histoires à découvrir sur mon profil =°) J'en profiterai pour faire un petit moment pub... D'ailleurs petit sondage : laquelle de ces histoires voudriez-vous avoir en premier ?

En attendant vos réactions, je vais tranquillement relire les chapitres suivants ! Bonne semaine et à très vite !


	13. Leçon numéro treize

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA :** Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien malgré ce temps mitigé du mois de juin. Bonne nouvelle : la rédaction des chapitres de mes trois autres fictions avancent bien et je vais pouvoir commencer à publier même si elles sont pour l'instant inabouties... La trame est fixée et les personnages commencent à être assez fournis. Je ne vous retiens pas plus, à tout de suite =)

* * *

 **Leçon n°13 : De l'utilisation du temps et des nerfs**

Le matin trouva trois jeunes sorciers endormis sur les sofas du salon du Manoir Black. Le Lord en titre ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son filleul étendu auprès de ses deux ennemis jurés à Poudlard. Des parchemins étaient disséminés dans la pièce et une carafe de Whiskey Pur Feu Odgen ainsi que trois verres vides gisaient sur le sol. Il s'approcha du centre du salon sans faire de bruit, tentant de déchiffrer des pattes de mouche sur l'un des parchemins. Un son sourd bourdonna à ses oreilles tandis qu'il en prenait connaissance. Une exclamation surprise retentit dans la pièce lorsqu'il laissa échapper :

\- QUOI ?! C'est une blague ?

Les trois jeunes gens gémirent en réponse à ce bruit importun. Harry eut le courage de changer de position et d'essayer d'ouvrir les paupières. Une splendide céphalée incendia son cerveau, le rendant incapable de toute pensée cohérente. Il émit donc un grognement douloureux.

\- Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ! Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas de…

Un sort de silence atteignit brusquement son parrain qui hoqueta de fureur, silencieusement. Son époux rangea sa baguette l'air bougon. La jeune sorcière, les cheveux emmêlés, émergea difficilement de son état comateux. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'attraction en s'y reprenant à deux fois. Trois flacons de potion de dégrisement surgirent par la porte du salon pour atterrir dans sa main. Elle en but une avant de distribuer les autres. Le regard du jeune Lord se fit de moins en moins vitreux tandis que l'actif faisait effet sur son état. Drago prit le temps de se jeter un sortilège pour rafraichir sa tenue et son allure, tout comme Pansy. Harry se contenta d'ébouriffer son impossible crinière avant que le Consort Black consente à annuler son sortilège.

La fureur de Sirius était palpable, néanmoins il se contint, conscient qu'il n'aurait sinon aucune explication sur sa lecture. Il soumit le parchemin à son tendre époux qui blanchit d'un coup avant que Pansy ne s'en saisisse. Harry se rapprocha pour en prendre connaissance en même temps qu'elle.

\- Auriez-vous une explication pour ceci ? Articula-t-il lentement.

\- En effet, entama calmement l'Intendante en lissant sa robe de sorcière, nous avons réfléchi à une alternative durable au mariage de Potter avec une de ses cousines.

\- Sous l'emprise d'alcool de toute évidence, marmonna Harry en lisant la conclusion à laquelle ils étaient parvenus.

Drago quant à lui était toujours aussi pâle, totalement conscient qu'il venait de trahir la confiance de son parrain en révélant une ambition qu'il aurait certainement préférée garder pour lui. Et il ne parlait même pas des deux derniers arguments.

\- Bien et si nous déjeunions ? Proposa Pansy en relevant la tête.

Prenant le silence pour un acquiescement elle se rendit dans la salle à manger où un petit déjeuner était déjà dressé par les elfes de maison. Les journaux du jour étaient pliés dans une panière à disposition des habitants. Elle prit le Sorcier du soir puis se servit une tasse de thé. Sirius était offusqué de son attitude complètement inadaptée à la situation. Chacun s'assit calmement suivant son exemple et se servit à boire et à manger. Le dernier descendant des Black se trouva muni d'une tasse thé et de nouvelles fraîches. Leur première gorgée avalée, Drago consentit à prendre la parole.

\- Lorsque nous étions au Ministère, Harry nous a touché deux mots sur les liens de sang entre grandes Familles. Nous en avons conclu que son entretien avec Cepheus Potter ne s'était pas bien passé et qu'il réclamait une union pour l'une de ses filles. De fait, en rentrant nous avons choisi de nous pencher sur la question des candidat-e-s possibles.

\- Et notre liste de critères est tout à fait correcte, reprit Pansy sur un ton étonné en parcourant le parchemin des yeux tandis qu'elle beurrait un toast. Enfin, presque correcte, corrigea-t-elle en lisant « belle voix ».

\- Vous êtes en plein délire, cingla Lord Black en lançant des œillades furieuses, avez-vous vu quel est le résultat de vos divagations ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel face à la tragédie quasi comique de son parrain.

\- Oui, nous avons vu, répondit calmement son filleul. Il suffit de dire que nous étions saouls et reprendre la liste.

\- Bien.

\- Parfait, conclut le jeune Lord avec un sourire.

* * *

 **Nouvelle loi sur les créatures magiques : qu'en dira le Magenmagot ?**

 _Par le correspondant de la rubrique politique de la Gazette du Sorcier, Dempster Wiggleswade_

Depuis notre dernier article sur la première séance de la session de septembre du Magenmagot, de nombreux évènements sont advenus. En effet, le Bal d'Ouverture a offert son lot de surprises : la réapparition d'une partie de la famille Potter, la réintégration des Tonks au sein de la vie politique, la nouvelle alliance des Abbot et des Londubat ainsi que le flirt éhonté de Lady Carrow avec le dernier représentant de la lignée des Goyle.

Mais tout cela n'est rien face à la controverse annoncée qui secouera le Magenmagot d'ici quelques heures. En effet, une version consolidée de la loi sur les créatures magiques sera proposée lors de la prochaine session et celle-ci fait déjà débat avant même sa divulgation publique. Il apparaitrait que cette loi, rédigée d'après les dernières analyses des magizoologistes, soit un tournant décisif dans nos relations avec les créatures magiques.

En effet, elle présenterait une catégorisation des différentes créatures ainsi que leurs droits et leurs devoirs quand elles sont présentes sur le sol britannique. Leurs relations avec les sorciers seraient également largement évoquées, ainsi que les conditions pour un éventuel métissage. Quel accueil recevra ce texte ? Est-il une libération sans contrôle des droits des créatures magiques ? Ou une restriction envisagée d'après la politique du précédent Ministère ?

 _Les créatures magiques et leur dangerosité, P3  
La loi du secret éventée ?, P4  
_ _Lien naturel ou mariage contre nature ?, P6_

* * *

Harry pesta une énième fois face au tableau. Percy, Pansy et Drago l'entouraient, prenant des notes ou réfléchissant à une potentielle alternative.

\- Il nous manque encore une voix ! Ragea le dernier Lord Potter. Au point où nous en sommes, je suis prêt à faire du chantage pour que cette loi ne passe pas !

Les quatre sorciers étaient réunis dans une pièce du Manoir réquisitionnée pour la préparation des séances au Magenmagot. Percy avait accroché à coup de sort de nombreux panneaux en liège permettant l'affichage facile de leurs parchemins de travail. La tapisserie était efficacement couverte par des mètres de spéculations et de stratégies issues des quatre cerveaux présents. Un tableau plus grand représentait en plan le Magenmagot et un tableau POUR et CONTRE présentait le nom des Familles appelées à voter au sujet de cette loi. Ils ne leur manquaient plus qu'une famille pour que la majorité contre l'emporte.

L'exclamation d'Harry provoqua une intense réflexion chez son secrétaire. Le chantage n'était pas la bonne voie, trop facilement repérable et bien entendu complétement illégal. L'intimidation ne marcherait pas non plus mais une alliance serait possible. Il éplucha pour la énième fois les documents de Gringott's tâchant de trouver une dette familiale non encore exploitée.

Drago et Pansy échangèrent un regard. L'idée de la jeune femme était brillante mais incroyablement risquée. Au vu du caractère emporté du jeune Lord, ils avaient convenu de la proposer en tout dernier ressort. Il apparaissait qu'ils étaient dans une impasse.

\- Pansy a découvert quelque chose, émit tranquillement Drago en fixant le jeune Potter.

Le ton sérieux calma instantanément les ardeurs d'Harry. Sa concentration était requise, les idées de Pansy étaient généralement les plus sournoises.

\- En préparant mon mariage, j'ai appliqué la méthode de toutes les familles Sang-Pur : j'ai fouillé les arbres généalogiques que ma famille possédait pour voir qui aurait un sang suffisamment éloigné pour être éligible au titre d'époux, expliqua-t-elle posément. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert que Thomas Elvis Jedusor était le dernier descendant des Gaunt.

\- Voldemort ? Tu as sérieusement pensé à... Voldemort ? S'exclama Harry, les yeux exorbités.

\- Non, réfuta sèchement Pansy, je ne savais pas qui était ce fameux Tom Jedusor. Ma mère me l'a appris, me faisant jurer de ne jamais le divulguer. Aujourd'hui cela pourrait te servir.

\- Et en quoi ? Je savais que Voldemort était un descendant des Gaunt, c'est pour cela qu'il se faisait appelé Lord, qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard et qu'il était aussi content de lui-même.

\- Tu ne comprends décidément rien Potter, cingla Drago d'un ton froid.

\- Explique-moi ! Ragea le jeune homme se plantant face à son vis-à-vis.

\- Les origines du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient méconnues de tous, expliqua Percy ayant compris le raisonnement de la jeune femme. L'information qu'elle possédait était des plus dangereuses pour elle à cette époque, aujourd'hui elle la met à ton Service. Le fait que tu le saches ne diminue pas l'idée qu'elle t'apporte.

\- Je ne comprends rien, répondit perplexe le jeune Potter.

\- Tu devrais en faire une chemise, cela t'épargnerait le soin de le préciser à chaque fois, ironisa le jeune Black en foudroyant son vis-à-vis.

\- Malefoy, je…

\- Black, je suis un Black ! Que cela vous plaise ou non ! Rugit Drago, laissant son légendaire contrôle se fissurer légèrement.

Quelques étincelles de magie jaillirent tandis que Pansy se levait.

\- Cela suffit, trancha-t-elle d'un ton calme. Drago, il n'essayait pas de nous insulter. Potter, tu ne comprends pas où je veux en venir. Si tu as cette information et que tu n'en fais rien, elle est inutile.

\- Et comment pourrais-je en faire quoique se soit ? Interrogea Harry sceptique.

\- Tu es un parfait imbécile, ragea le jeune Consort en secouant la tête, agacé par la lenteur d'esprit du dernier Potter.

\- La lignée des Gaunt est éteinte, expliqua d'une voix neutre Pansy, tu peux la revendiquer par droit de conquête. Un Siège de plus te sera accordé au Magenmagot.

Un silence s'établit dans la pièce tandis que sonné le jeune sorcier digérait cette information. Percy reprit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas sans risque, émit-il en croisant les yeux de son Lord. Tu seras héritier de cette Famille par droit de conquête. Tu pourras hériter de leurs dettes, de leurs alliances. Sans compter les aspects juridiques et financiers, tu pourras également hériter de leurs malédictions et de leurs obligations.

\- Mais nous pouvons évaluer les risques, demander un audit aux gobelins… contra Harry.

\- Non, nous ne pouvons pas. Aucun descendant n'est en vie, nous ne pourrons savoir que si tu reprends les titres. Là est le véritable danger, aucune préparation n'est possible. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est la lignée qui a été engendrée par Serpentard lui-même. Je ne serais pas étonnée que quelques maléfices trainent dans les coins, ajouta Pansy essayant de se montrer la plus impartiale possible avec son idée.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes chacun appréhendant les risques et les avantages.

\- Il faut en parler à Sirius et à Andromeda, conclut finalement le dernier représentant des Potter.

* * *

Le débriefing du Bal d'Ouverture s'avéra être une séance de travail compliquée. Les Black et les Potter s'étaient réunis pour comparer leurs impressions et les informations glanées. La Secrétaire et l'Intendant des Black avaient été mis au courant de leurs découvertes dans les couloirs du Ministère ainsi qu'Andy. Après de multiples dénégations et des expressions heurtées, cette dernière avait insisté pour traiter le dossier en collaboration avec le jeune Consort.

La discussion avec Cepheus Potter avait dument été rapportée et commentée. La solution et la liste des critères avaient été validées par l'assemblée sous l'œil déconfit de Sirius Black. Il finit par révéler comme une blague le candidat choisi par les trois jeunes gens, sans en évoquer les raisons. Il fut soulagé de voir la mine surprise de Remus et complètement horrifié de constater que les autres considéraient cette union comme une autre.

Il coupa court en évoquant le dernier sujet de la soirée : la nouvelle loi sur les créatures magiques. Le texte recueilli par Percy avait fait le tour de la Famille Black en un temps record. Andromeda avait prit connaissance avec intérêt des six pages de propositions, cherchant à contrer chaque article par un argument. Cette politique lui faisait peur, révélant un problème de fond sur le plan idéologique. Harry présenta le travail effectué avec Drago, Pansy et Percy. Le tableau apparut dans le salon du Manoir et Percy ajouta ses propres commentaires sur telle alliance ou tel chef de famille. La conclusion était sans équivoque.

\- Vous avez réalisé du très bon travail, les félicita Andromeda. Votre stratégie est brillante et elle pourrait fonctionner. Cependant, cette voix me chagrine un peu.

\- Il nous manque une seule voix, affirma Remus l'air dérouté. N'y a-t-il pas une solution ?

\- Nous en avons peut être une, admit Harry englobant son groupe de travail dans le « nous ».

Il savait très bien que s'il avait désigné Pansy, son parrain en aurait profité pour le mettre en garde contre elle. _Encore._ Il ne faisait peut être pas confiance à Pansy s'il s'agissait de le dénoncer à un Seigneur Noir mais elle était excellente dans ce qu'elle faisait et ses stratégies étaient de loin les idées les plus brillantes qu'il avait en stock. Et Hermione l'avait dit : il savait s'entourer.

\- Je pourrais revendiquer les titres des Gaunt et ainsi récupérer un Siège…

\- Bien sûr, accepta Lord Black avec ironie, et ce serait le meilleur moyen de te faire maudire.

\- Sirius, il y a des risques partout et je…

\- Par quel droit revendiquer l'héritage des Gaunt ? S'enquit Pénélope en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Par droit de conquête, c'était la Famille de Lord Voldemort, explicita Harry pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant. Sa mort me permet de revendiquer ses titres. L'inconvénient c'est que tout le monde saura que c'était sa Famille. Enfin ce sera un fait public.

\- Et tu penses que c'est l'inconvénient _majeur_ ? Contra Sirius sarcastique.

\- Harry a raison, tenta vaillamment Remus en détournant le regard. De plus ses capacités lui permettront certainement de déjouer ce que la Famille Gaunt a mis en place. Après tout que ce soit Voldemort ou Salazar lui-même, les personnages étaient assez vantards pour avoir basé l'essentiel de leur défense sur leur compétence à comprendre les serpents.

\- Cela reste dangereux, émit calmement Pénélope. Si jamais la Famille croule sous les dettes ou a fait une alliance politique clairement désavantageuse aujourd'hui comment ferons-nous ?

La discussion s'envenima lorsque chacun y alla de son commentaire. Les Serpentards de la pièce se gardèrent d'intervenir, attendant l'épuisement général des forces en présence pour parler. Il advint après un débat stérile d'une demi-heure chacun campant sur ses positions. Andromeda prit la parole.

\- C'est un coup de dés, Harry. Il y a des avantages et des inconvénients à faire ce choix ou non. Nous ne pourrons être certains tant qu'il ne sera pas effectué. Il est juste de te laisser trancher. Tu as entendu et compris tous les arguments, à toi de nous dire ce que tu veux. Et nous te soutiendrons, quoiqu'il advienne.

Ses paroles provoquèrent un grognement de la part de Sirius mais il ne pouvait en nier la vérité. Harry était majeur et en pleine possession de toutes les informations disponibles – ce qui n'avait _clairement_ pas toujours été le cas. Il ne pouvait faire ce choix à sa place même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Les conséquences pouvaient en être terribles mais il avait conscience que le savoir des Black en magie noire serait un atout si les choses venaient à mal tourner. Après tout, il était impossible d'annuler une malédiction, en revanche on pouvait la transmettre à une personne consentante.

Harry voyait quant à lui toutes les implications de son choix. Il regarda le texte de loi une dernière fois puis croisa le regard de Remus. Il était hors de question qu'une telle loi soit acceptée. Si cela advenait il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

\- Je réclamerai les titres des Gaunt en dernier recours. Nous verrons ce qu'il se passe à la séance de demain.

La phrase clôtura la séance de préparation et les sorciers se dispersèrent dans le Manoir, tentant de faire comme si ce choix n'avait pas eu lieu.

* * *

La lecture du texte complet fut une torture pour les Lord Black et Potter. La séance du Magenmagot fut une horrible déception au grand complet. Le Ministère soutenait cette proposition de loi et ils avaient la nette impression que certains articles avaient été durcis par rapport à leur première version. Il fut accueilli de façon mitigée. Comme prévu, le Magenmagot se scinda en trois parties : les pour, les contre et les indécis. Ces derniers étaient les personnes à convaincre et Drago, Sirius et Harry s'y employèrent dès que les portes de la salle se rouvrirent.

Plusieurs alliés scandalisés vinrent voir le nouveau Lord Potter pour affirmer leur désarroi et formuler un soutien s'il montait un mouvement de protestation. Il les rassura et leur demanda de rallier le plus d'électeurs possibles. Il ouvrit ensuite une discussion avec Lady Mélisandre, régente des Ollivander, sa voisine et une des voix indécises. Il suffit à lui rappeler d'où son oncle tenait son commerce et la spécificité des baguettes pour qu'elle adhère à leurs positions. Paradoxalement les Prewett furent plus durs à convaincre, mais Charlie entendit les arguments du jeune Potter après qu'il eut dépassé ses expériences avec les dragons.

Il s'attarda dans la salle quelques instants, Percy prenant foultitude de notes, de rendez-vous et d'invitations à déjeuner ou à prendre le thé. Drago vint à sa rencontre, une lueur inquiète se reflétant dans ses yeux gris.

\- Nous n'en aurons pas assez, souffla-t-il. De nombreuses Familles ont été convaincues par l'aspect sécuritaire et le gage moral que fournit l'appui de ce texte sur les théories scientifiques. Ce sera très serré.

Acquiesçant, il fit un sourire à son vis-à-vis. Etrangement la lueur dans les prunelles de Potter ne rassura pas pour une Mornille le Consort Black. Harry se détourna en le saluant pour aller trouver le greffier de séance. Mr Gamp était en train de copier les notes du compte rendu pour le Ministère, attendant que la salle se vide pour pouvoir partir. Il était dans ses attributions de rester pour prendre note des demandes et réclamations de chaque Famille. Elles pouvaient les formuler à la fin de la séance. Harry le salua poliment.

\- Mr Gamp, je voudrais déposer une demande de notification pour la prochaine séance.

\- Très bien Lord Potter, puis-je m'enquérir du sujet ?

\- Très certainement, je réclame des titres.

La réaction de Mr Gamp fut à ajouter à son crédit. S'il en fut surpris, il masqua habilement son trouble en notant soigneusement les paroles du jeune Lord.

\- Je ferais des recherches sur les lignées éteintes, mi Lord, déclara posément le quinquagénaire.

Le jeune Potter le salua et prit congé. Il savait nécessaire que le greffier de séance puisse montrer les preuves de chaque notification. Quand celles-ci étaient de nature magique comme les Serments, elles s'inscrivaient automatiquement sur un parchemin pour la séance prochaine. Quand elles étaient d'une autre nature – juridique, financière – elles faisaient l'objet d'une demande. Le greffier réunissait les pièces nécessaires et le Lord apportait les siennes pour compléter le dossier. Sans ces pièces, la notification ne pouvait être validée.

Le dossier d'Harry comportait un arbre généalogique de la Famille Gaunt, le papier d'inscription de Tom Jedusor à Poudlard et le souvenir de Voldemort adolescent lui expliquant le choix de son anagramme. Les dossiers personnels de Dumbledore avaient fortement été mis à contribution pour l'ensemble des preuves, la dernière étant issue du passé du Sauveur.

Il rejoignit Percy, Sirius, Pénélope et Drago, sous le regard perplexe de Lord Malefoy et de Lord Prince. Aucune directive n'avait émané des Black pour le moment, mais Lucius était sûr que Sirius utiliserait l'avenant pour qu'il vote contre cette loi. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait en ce moment dans ce petit groupe.

\- C'est fait, lâcha Harry dans un sourire contrit à l'intention de son parrain.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux avant de décider un repli stratégique au Manoir.

* * *

 **La controverse atteint le Magenmagot !**

 _Par le correspondant de la rubrique politique de la Gazette du Sorcier, Dempster Wiggleswade_

La loi sur les créatures magiques a déchainé les passions au sein du Magenmagot. La lecture du texte complet a fait l'objet de nombreux commentaires à la sortie de la séance. Qualifiée « d'intéressant » par Lord Crabbe, « d'horrifiant » par Lady Mélisandre Ollivander, cette proposition de loi a suscité la controverse au sein du Parlement Magique.

Un premier vote devrait avoir lieu dans les jours qui suivent pour savoir si le texte, avant d'être ou non adopté, a besoin d'être remanié. En effet, chaque Maison ainsi que les Ordres de Merlin Première Classe en ont reçu un exemplaire. Les plus grands juristes de l'île de Bretagne étudient chaque mot pour savoir s'ils sont en accord avec les textes actuels et si non, en quoi les contredisent-ils ?

Les grands politologues ont également pris le sujet à bras le corps, tel le Professeur Jefoirtou, docteur en politique sorcière, qui a déclaré: « Cette loi est d'une importance capitale. Les conséquences pour la société sorcière britannique sont inégalées depuis la dernière guerre. Elle décidera de nos futurs rapports avec les autres communautés magiques. Tâchons de garder l'esprit ouvert. »

 _La retranscription des débats, P2  
_ _Avantages et inconvénients de la loi en dix points, P3_

* * *

Sirius devenait fou et par extension, toutes les personnes présentes dans le Manoir évitaient les confrontations directes avec lui. Toutes en dehors de Remus et Harry. La réclamation des titres de la Famille Gaunt devait faire l'objet d'une demande de notification mais également la constitution d'un dossier au Ministère de la Magie auprès du département adéquat - en l'occurrence un service accolé au Magenmagot.

La dissection systématique des généalogies sorcières était devenu un passe-temps courant au Square Grimmaurd. C'est pendant une séance de ce type que Lord Black explosa.

\- C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas te marier avec… il n'y a pas de mots pour qualifier cette personne dans le répertoire d'Andromeda !

Harry esquissa un sourire. Le fameux répertoire des insultes choisies avait été une Bible pour Hermione et lui lorsqu'ils avaient appris l'art de la conversation. Comment repérer que vous étiez insulté ? Comment insulter avec grâce ? Qualifier quelqu'un qui vous déplaît ? Les Black avaient vraiment l'art et la manière.

Remus soupira marquant une courte pause dans ses recherches frénétiques.

\- Nous aurons bientôt passé au peigne fin toutes les Familles siégeant au Magenmagot, exposa-t-il calmement. Aucune n'est réellement un bon choix pour Harry, elles auront toutes une corde pour l'enchainer même s'il est le demandeur de l'union et que le mariage se fait selon le contrat des Potter.

\- Ma future vie conjugale est déjà déprimante, souffla Harry.

\- Justement, tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire ça, argumenta Sirius en s'arrachant les cheveux. Que je sois sacrifié sur l'autel des contrats d'union passe encore, mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à subir ça ! Je m'y refuse entièrement.

\- Sirius… intervint Remus, doucement.

\- Non c'est d'une grande injustice et…

\- Quand est-ce que ma vie a déjà été juste, Sirius ? Pointa Harry, dans un éclat. Si ma vie avait été juste, mes parents m'auraient élevé, tu aurais été Oncle Sirius depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je n'aurais pas à apprendre tout cela en si peu de temps et Lord Voldemort n'aurait pas cherché à tuer toutes les personnes comptant _a minima_ pour moi.

Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce.

\- Si la vie avait été juste, je n'aurais pas eu à faire face seul pendant toutes ces années, exposa plus calmement le jeune Lord. Mais ne te trompe pas Sirius, je n'aurais jamais pu choisir mon épouse comme mon père l'a fait. Il y aurait eu trop en jeu politiquement, même si mes parents avaient eu d'autres enfants. Cela leur aurait certainement déchiré le cœur, les conditions d'accession aux titres des Potter le montrent, mais la situation n'aurait pas changé : j'aurais épousé quelqu'un que je connais peu et que je n'aime pas.

Une atmosphère pesante plana autour des trois sorciers, laissant les deux adultes appréhender les propos du plus jeune.

\- J'ai accepté de jouer le jeu il y a des mois déjà, reprit Harry d'une voix contenue. Nous nous voilions la face si nous pensions qu'il aurait pu en être autrement, car la politique n'est jamais juste et la vie n'est pas une succession linéaire qui te fait gagner des points à chaque bonne action. C'est peut être la plus importante leçon de ces derniers mois : je ne suis plus à Poudlard et dans ce monde, il n'y a pas de règles, il n'y a pas de punitions ni de récompenses. Il a des compromis, des compensations et énormément d'injustices.

Le jeune Lord se rassit sans attendre de réaction et recommença à détailler méthodiquement l'arbre généalogique des Shafiq. Cette famille avait plus de branches qu'un Saule Cogneur centenaire.

\- Harry, intervint Sirius, je suis désolé pour… tout ça. Je voulais juste que tu sois heureux et que tu ne sois pas confronté à tous ces compromis.

\- Je sais et j'accepte tes excuses, répondit son filleul dans un pauvre sourire. Tu ne pourras plus me protéger à chaque pas mais tu pourras toujours me soutenir.

\- Nous le ferons, promit Remus en prenant le fils de son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

La venue d'un hibou vint couper la scène familiale se déroulant à l'étage. Cepheus Potter avait envoyé un énième ultimatum à son cher cousin. Le fait que la procédure ne soit pas entamée était un indice en soi, mais tous savaient que si Harry avait réussi à instiller le doute dans son esprit, il ne le retarderait pas bien longtemps.

Sirius prit la missive des mains d'Harry et partit dans une tirade rageuse à l'encontre des derniers descendants Potter, de leur obstination et de combien ils leur compliquaient la vie. Un rire similaire secoua les épaules de Remus et d'Harry.

La jeune Intendante se détacha de la porte, un discret sourire aux lèvres. Son Lord valait largement la peine qu'elle se donnait. Il promettait beaucoup.

* * *

 **Coup de théâtre au Magenmagot !  
** **Harry Potter réclame les titres des Gaunt**

 _Par le correspondant de la rubrique politique de la Gazette du Sorcier, Dempster Wiggleswade_

La dernière séance du Magenmagot a été le lieu du plus grand coup de théâtre de ces derniers mois. En effet, après les notifications d'usage de chaque famille, le sol a été cédé à la Famille Potter. Le chef de famille, Lord Harold James Potter, aussi connu pour être le Sauveur du monde sorcier britannique, Ordre de Merlin première classe et huitième plus grande fortune de l'Île, a réclamé les titres de la Famille Gaunt.

Cette lignée que l'on croyait éteinte depuis des années après la mort du dernier héritier, Morfin Elvis Gaunt, n'a plus siégée au Magenmagot depuis plus d'un siècle. Rappelons que Morfin a été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban à perpétuité pour avoir assassiner son propre père. A la mort du dernier héritier, la lignée avait été déclarée éteinte et son siège au Magenmagot avait été laissé à Mr Hippolythe Yaxley cousin au sixième degré du dernier membre de la Famille.

Lord Potter a affirmé lors de ses déclarations qu'il réclamait les titres, par droit de conquête, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ayant été le dernier descendant véritable de cette ancienne et noble Famille. L'identité authentique de Thomas Elvis Jedusor a donc été révélée ainsi que ses origines, fils de Merope Médusa Gaunt, Sang-Pur et de Thomas Jedusor, Moldu.

La question sur toutes les lèvres est la suivante : Lord Harry Potter connait-il les conséquences de cette réclamation ? La lignée des Gaunt, descendant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même, n'est-elle pas maudite ? Nous laisserons nos lecteurs en être juges.

Cette réclamation a une un conséquence directe inattendue : le vote pour le remaniement de la loi a été reporté à la Session de Novembre pour laisser le temps aux démarches d'être réalisées.

 _La véritable identité de Vous-Savez-Qui, P2  
_ _La réclamation des titres : une mort programmée ? P3  
_ _La triste et pauvre lignée des Gaunt, P4  
_ _Le droit de conquête, inusité depuis 1765, P6  
_ _Une agitation croissante dans les populations de créatures magiques, P7_

* * *

Le brouhaha qui avait résulté de sa réclamation retentissait encore aux oreilles d'Harry Potter. Le Magenmagot ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement et apparemment Cepheus Potter non plus, au vu des nombreuses missives reçues. Il avait certainement profité de la brèche, pensant les efforts d'Harry entièrement consacrés à acquérir un nouveau titre en toute sécurité. C'était en partie vrai.

Une équipe avait été dépêchée pour remonter les archives de la Gazette ainsi que toutes sources d'information dès lors que la décision avait été prise. Ils devaient récolté le maximum d'informations sur les Gaunt. Hermione avait tenue à être incluse dans les recherches, Harry l'avait nommé Chercheuse en chef. Leurs premiers résultats ne dévoilaient rien de bien nouveau en dehors d'un spectre politique plutôt réduit. Harry en saurait plus lorsque sa réclamation serait enregistrée. Il avait d'ors et déjà demandé à Gringott's de préparer un audit des coffres et autres possessions ainsi que des contrats d'alliance, d'union et d'entente de la Famille. Il voulait tout savoir et ses demandes avaient été explicites.

L'autre partie était assez occupée à trouver une solution efficace contre son mariage inopportun avec Miss Potter. Chose qui ne cessait d'exaspérer au plus haut point Lord Black. Percy entra dans son bureau, le visage tiré, l'air sévère.

\- Cepheus Potter vient de déposer sa plainte au Ministère, annonça-t-il. Ses actions prouvent qu'il a été pris de court.

\- Ou qu'il a un meilleur plan que le nôtre, contra froidement Andromeda assise dans un fauteuil en chintz.

Voyant les expressions s'échauffer, Harry se leva.

\- Inutile de se disputer. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre et peaufiner notre défense.

Un hibou de Gringott's apparut au carreau du bureau. Percy s'empressa d'ouvrir et de détacher la missive du volatile. Harry en prit connaissance avec tout le calme dont ses nerfs disposaient encore.

\- La réclamation vient d'être acceptée, dit-il avec un sourire. La banque réclame ma présence pour l'ouverture du coffre des Gaunt. Ils ne peuvent l'ouvrir seuls.

\- Très bien, allons-y, trancha Andromeda d'une voix lasse.

Sirius, Remus, Hermione et Andy avaient tenu à l'accompagner à Gringott's. Ne voyant pas comment leur interdire, le jeune Lord avait été forcé d'accepter leurs présences. Les Secrétaires et l'Intendante des Potter étaient restés au Manoir pour diriger les dernières recherches.

Ils furent immédiatement reçus par les maîtres gobelins de Gringotts's, Elfric en tête de cortège. Le gobelin avait un pli sur le front, seul marque d'une quelconque inquiétude.

\- Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, déclara-t-il désignant les wagons d'un geste sec.

Tandis qu'ils montaient à bord, Harry se dit que cette réclamation n'arrangerait pas ses rapports avec les gobelins. Les Gaunt n'avaient pas une politique favorable pour les créatures magiques comme les elfes de maison et les centaures. Ils avaient peut être eu plus de respect pour les gobelins, ce qui se résumait certainement à ne pas leur cracher dessus lorsqu'ils les croisaient.

Le chemin fut encore plus atroce que pour aller au coffre des Potter. Les Gaunt étaient une famille très ancienne et leur coffre était encore plus profondément implanté à l'intérieur de la banque. Ils arrivèrent face à la porte de la voûte après un voyage en wagon éprouvant, le passage devant un dragon qui avait ravivé de mauvais souvenirs et le sauvetage in extremis de Sirius fonçant droit sur un piège.

\- Voici le coffre n°720. Ouvrez-le s'il vous plait, émit Elfric.

La porte du coffre était semblable à son souvenir de la Chambre des secrets. Un visage de Serpentard en protégeait l'entrée, ainsi qu'un serpent sculpté. Il se concentra sur ce dernier et siffla :

 _\- Ouvre-toi._

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Plusieurs déclics se firent entendre sous les yeux étonnés de ses accompagnateurs et clairement suspicieux des gobelins. La porte s'ouvrit sur un coffre quasiment vide comme ils s'y attendaient. La Famille avait largement déclinée et des dettes devaient probablement être le seul héritage. De nombreuses archives étaient soigneusement conservées au fond de la voûte.

\- La preuve a été faite, reprit un maître gobelin. Vous pouvez hériter des Gaunt. Nous ferons le nécessaire pour vous envoyer un premier rapport avant la fin de la journée.

Sur ces mots, les sorcier prirent congé, se demandant _in petto_ ce que le gobelin avait voulu dire. Harry, quant à lui, se demanda à _quel point_ le Fourchelangue lui avait permis de rester en vie et intact.

* * *

La fin de la journée s'avéra être le milieu de la nuit. Percy et Pénélope s'étaient retirés depuis plusieurs heures. Sirius était effondré de fatigue dans l'un des sofas. Son endormissement se faisait de plus en plus certain. Remus était dans sa chambre à l'étage, probablement en train d'extérioriser la tension planant dans le Manoir. Pansy, toujours impeccable, se tenait le dos droit assise dans une bergère, un livre entre les mains. Sa fatigue était visible seulement par la vitesse à laquelle elle tournait les pages. Drago avait abandonné la lutte et recommencer à travailler au sujet de leurs découvertes au Ministère. Hermione avait tenu à rester. Laissant les archivistes remonter l'historique familial des Gaunt, elle aidait Drago à retracer les arbres généalogiques des enfants. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire et c'était pourtant le premier pas pour qu'ils soient confiés à leurs familles.

La chouette de Gringott's n'eut pas le temps de claquer son bec contre la vitre, elle fut promptement accueillie et déchargée de son paquetage avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre bruit. Un rouleau de parchemin long de près d'un mètre d'après son épaisseur était enroulé sur lui-même et maintenu par un lien en cuir scellé aux armoiries de la banque.

Harry fit sauter le sceau et passa dans le petit salon, vite suivi par les trois sorciers encore éveillés. Il entama une lecture attentive à voix basse. Les Gaunt n'avaient rien laissé en terme de biens mobiliers et immobiliers. En dehors de la propriété de Little Hangleton, complètement rasée depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'y avait rien. Du fait de son caractère inaliénable, cette propriété n'avait pu être revendue pour renflouer le coffre familial. Un prêt de plusieurs milliers de gallions à Gringott's n'avait pas été remboursé. Harry avait prévu de demander en tant que chef de famille des Gaunt un prêt aux Potter afin de remettre à flot la lignée sorcière. Il était très bizarre de s'imaginer s'accorder un prêt à lui-même, c'était un peu comme jouer aux cartes contre soi-même.

Ils avaient en revanche un patrimoine important en matière de brevet pour potions et d'invention de sortilèges, certains remontant à plusieurs siècles. La plupart de ces produits avaient été placés dans le domaine public depuis des années mais les parchemins avaient une grande valeur historique. Quelques livres rares et inaliénables avaient été sauvegardés de la vente des biens lors de la déchéance de la Famille. Deux ouvrages étaient un héritage direct de Salazar Serpentard.

Enfin les gobelins avaient pu accéder aux différents contrats et ententes avec les autres Familles. Il y avait eu peu d'activité sur le dernier siècle de façon évidente. Ils avaient pu remonter presque deux cent ans en arrière et le nombre d'alliances, de contrats et de serments passés attestait de la puissance de la Famille à cette époque.

\- Un contrat d'union est toujours actif, lut-il désappointé. Les Gaunt se sont servis d'une dette qu'une Famille avait contractée envers eux il y a plusieurs siècles. L'objectif était de marier l'héritier de la Maison à l'héritier d'une autre Famille. Les deux Familles se devaient assistance et la dot de la jeune fille aurait suffit à renflouer la dette des Gaunt envers Gringott's. Elvis avait très bien calculé son coup d'après le contrat, les noms n'ont été dévoilés qu'au dernier moment aux principaux concernés.

Il pâlit brusquement, son teint devenant verdâtre lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il était question. Pansy sentit l'adrénaline parcourir son corps, le sang battant à ses tempes. Drago se mordit violemment la lèvre tandis qu'Hermione crispait les poings dans l'attente du verdict.

\- Morfin Gaunt devait se marier avec Lady Eileen Prince, déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche. Elle s'est enfuie à l'annonce de ce mariage et a épousé le premier homme qu'elle a croisé pour échapper à cette union. L'héritier des Prince est toujours promis à celui des Gaunt en réparation à cet affront.

Les quatre jeunes sorciers se regardèrent, choqués, pas tout à fait sûr d'assimiler la nouvelle mais communiant dans une pensée unique : _et merde._

* * *

 **RAR**

Rainbow Girl : Salut ! Oui tu as tout à fait raison, le Ministère est loin d'être blanc, la guerre a laissé de sacrées séquelles et beaucoup de corruption aussi malheureusement. Nos jeunes vont devoir se dresser contre ça. Cepheus est un profiteur et je crains qu'il n'ait pas dit son dernier mot en la matière... Ton enthousiasme vis-à-vis de la liste de critères du dernier chapitre n'est bien entendu pas du tout lié au fait que ce soit Severus qui soit désigné comme mari potentiel ? (rires). Je te remercie de ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu : que penses-tu de la "mise en couple" de nos deux protagonistes ? En attendant ton retour, très bonne semaine.

Little Luna : Bonjour à toi =°) Merci pour ton commentaire et pour ton gentil compliment. J'apprécie grandement ton enthousiasme. J'espère qu'il ne se sera pas amoindri avec la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre... Qu'en as-tu pensé ? A très vite et bonne semaine !

Lils : Salut à toi ! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Quant à ta question, je pense que ce chapitre t'a donné quelques éléments de réponse. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses... A très vite !

* * *

 **Instant pub - Hermione Granger Nymphomane ?**

Pour tous ceux qui trouveraient long le temps entre deux publications, un nouveau chapitre d'Hermione Granger Nymphomane est disponible sur mon profil. Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !

* * *

 **Oyez, oyez...**

Une auteure torturée n'a plus toute sa tête et ne pourra donc pas vous livrer la suite.. Une auteur ensevelie sous les légumes moisis ou les oeufs pourris ne peut plus atteindre son clavier pour vous livrer la suite. Enfin, une auteure morte ne peut plus rien pour vous.

Que dites-vous de la _brillante_ idée de Pansy ? Et de l'improbable union d'Eileen et Morfin ? De la nouvelle loi sur les créatures magiques ? J'attends vos retours avec grande impatience. A très vite pour l'annonce de la _bonne_ nouvelle à notre cher Severus...


	14. Leçon numéro quatorze

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA :** Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce mois de juin ensoleillé. Je voulais vous remercier tous chers lecteurs, grâce à vous nous avons atteint lundi plus d'un millier de vues en une seule journée pour le dernier chapitre. Merci pour votre intérêt et votre engouement à suivre cette histoire =) Je vous laisse profiter du chapitre (et de la réaction de Severus), on se retrouve plus bas =°)

* * *

 **Leçon n°14 : De l'art de trouver une opportunité en toutes choses**

 _A l'attention de Lord Severus Tobias Rogue, régnant sur la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Prince_

 _Monsieur,_

 _Il a été porté à mon attention qu'un contrat d'union entre les Familles Gaunt et Prince n'avait pas été accompli. A la suite du refus de la Famille Prince, les Gaunt ont été décimés par la maladie, la pauvreté et la folie. La lignée étant éteinte, la Maison des Prince n'a pu fournir les réparations demandées._

 _J'ai réclamé les titres de la Famille Gaunt par droit de conquête, m'assujettissant ainsi aux contrats passés par le dernier chef de famille. Je souhaiterai que nous nous rencontrions rapidement pour décider des suites à donner à ces nouvelles informations._

 _Avec mes plus sincères salutations,  
_ _Lord Harold James Potter, régnant sur les Nobles et Anciennes Maisons des Potter et des Gaunt,  
_ _Ordre de Merlin Première Classe._ _  
_

* * *

Harry avait les yeux rouges et le visage fatigué. Objectivement, il se sentait mal, très mal. Il avait beau soutenir face à son parrain qu'il était désormais un adulte, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à affronter cette journée et son lot de nouvelles. Se préparant le plus lentement possible, il mit ce temps à profit pour essayer de se détendre. La situation était ainsi et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il fallait qu'il en tire le meilleur parti et face à Severus Prince, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard pendant plus de dix ans et ancien espion pour les deux plus grands mégalomanes de l'Histoire moderne, il allait lui falloir une sacrée préparation et toute l'aide disponible.

Il retrouva Hermione dans la salle à manger en train de boire ce qui semblait être son troisième café de la matinée. Il la salua tandis que Pansy faisait un aller-retour éclair pour attraper quelques viennoiseries.

\- Bonjour Pansy, veux-tu te joindre à nous ? S'enquit-il avec un pâle sourire.

\- C'est très aimable de ta part Potter, mais je passe mon tour pour ce matin, répliqua-t-elle avec un rictus ironique.

Les deux meilleurs amis se trouvèrent donc à déjeuner tentant désespérément de ne pas parler de l'éléphant dans la pièce. Drago les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et se trouva fort doué à ce petit jeu. Andromeda fut la prochaine invitée à descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Habillée d'une toilette élégante, elle fit une réflexion pleine d'humour sur les manières de son Consort avant de s'asseoir avec un thé et de demander des nouvelles.

\- Qu'a révélé le courrier des gobelins ? Questionna-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Le brusque silence la surprit ainsi que l'air désappointé des jeunes sorciers.

\- Est-ce donc si grave ? S'agit-il d'une malédiction ? Demanda Andy, le cerveau déjà en ébullition.

Une malédiction pouvait être contrée ou transférée.

\- Non rien de ce genre, Tante Andy, s'empressa de répondre Harry, mais je pense que Sirius aurait préféré.

Devant l'air perplexe de la sorcière, Hermione vola au secours de son meilleur ami.

\- Un contrat d'union est encore actif et il concerne l'héritier des Gaunt, entama-t-elle courageusement. Il semble que le dernier Lord Gaunt ait voulu remonter l'échelle sociale en mariant son fils à l'héritière de la Famille Prince, grâce à une dette de vie.

\- Ce mariage n'a pas eu lieu, soupira Andy l'air las, et je comprends mieux pourquoi Eileen Prince s'est enfuie et a épousé un moldu. Avec un contrat d'union en cours, aucun bon parti n'aurait songé à lui demander sa main.

\- De fait, Harry doit accomplir le contrat d'union entre les Gaunt et les Prince, conclut Hermione avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Il épousera donc Severus Rogue, clarifia Andromeda en observant Harry. Au moins nous n'avons plus à trouver un potentiel candidat. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Vidé à vrai dire. Je n'ai pas bien dormi et j'ai déjà envoyé une missive à Lord Prince pour convenir d'un rendez-vous afin de mettre les choses au clair. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'échappatoire pour nous, mais peut être aura-t-il une idée. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous prévoirons la suite.

Le silence reprit calmement ses droits sur la table du petit déjeuner. Drago proposa son aide pour la relecture du contrat signé par les Gaunt et les aménagements nécessaires à prévoir. Hermione continua son marathon café, tentant d'avaler son propre poids en énergisant. Alors qu'il n'avait plus mangé depuis plusieurs minutes, le jeune Lord se tourna vers Andromeda.

\- Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais pourrais-tu l'annoncer à Sirius et Remus ? Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à cela en ce moment et il reste encore beaucoup à faire.

Elle accepta du bout des lèvres d'annoncer à son cousin et à son meilleur ami que leur filleul allait se marier avec leur pire ennemi de collège – et ceci sans compter l'animosité et la rancœur tenace que Sirius éprouvait envers Severus Rogue.

* * *

La réponse de Lord Prince ne se fit pas attendre. Un hibou grand duc la porta à la fenêtre du bureau d'Harry. Le jeune Lord la décacheta nerveusement.

 _Potter,_

 _Si telle est votre définition d'une très mauvaise blague, veuillez cesser immédiatement. Votre sens de l'humour ne fait rire que vous.  
_ _Si ce n'est pas le cas, veuillez me retrouver au Manoir Prince, Allée des Tilleuls, Eddisbury, Cheshire pour l'heure du thé._

 _Salutations._

 _S. T. Rogue_

Le jeune Lord était bien trop nerveux pour apprécier les efforts de son vis-à-vis à rester lui-même malgré l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle. Néanmoins Harry se félicita plus d'une fois d'avoir demandé à Andromeda d'expliquer à Sirius et Remus qu'il était désormais assujetti à un contrat le fiançant à Severus Rogue. Il se tapa mentalement sur l'épaule quand il entendit un hurlement de rage à l'étage supérieur. Il loua son idée lorsqu'un second rugissement, bien plus inquiétant retentit. Il eut presque un petit sourire en entendant un énorme vacarme ne pouvant signifier qu'une dispute et de la vaisselle cassée puis le bruit discret mais reconnaissable des sorts de réparation.

Un coup retentit sur le panneau de la porte. Après avoir donné l'autorisation d'entrée, Pansy entra, royale dans le bureau.

\- Miss Granger a annoncé qu'elle prolongerait son séjour au Manoir Black, le temps que vous reveniez et que la crise soit gérée, déclara-t-elle sur un ton pincé.

Harry observa l'air crispé de son Intendante, se demandant clairement ce que ses paroles sous entendaient.

\- C'est parfait, j'allais lui demander de nous aider, répondit-il en articulant. Elle a toujours été d'un grand soutien dans tous les moments de mon existence et généralement les plus périlleux.

L'air maussade ne quitta pas la jeune sorcière et elle entreprit de débarrasser d'un coup de baguette une pile de parchemin qui trainaient. Ils s'enroulèrent sur eux-mêmes puis allèrent se ranger dans le bon casier de classement.

\- Comment cela s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Harry en faisant référence à l'annonce d'Andromeda.

Pansy se tourna vers lui, le visage neutre mais une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

\- Casser de la porcelaine de Sèvres, à quoi l'être humain s'abaisse ? Regretta-t-elle sur un ton si douloureux et si convaincant qu'Harry partit dans un rire nerveux.

* * *

Hermione, Drago et Pansy l'entouraient devant la cheminée lui prodiguant de nombreux conseils. Sirius et Remus ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de l'annonce et avaient préféré se tenir à l'écart au lieu de dire des choses stupides ou de foncer au Manoir Prince pour exécuter le dernier héritier de la lignée. Selon les deux Serpentards, Andromeda devait les avoir enfermé dans une chambre et montait la garde, baguette à la main pour obtenir une attitude si raisonnable de leur part. Il suffit de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas _si_ loin de la vérité.

\- N'oublie pas de réfléchir avant de parler, le professeur Rogue déteste les imbéciles, asséna sa meilleure amie en tentant de le recoiffer.

\- En effet, surenchérit Pansy, nous ne te demandons pas d'être spirituel et charmant mais évite de t'emporter comme un gryffon contrarié.

\- Il a horreur qu'on hausse le ton, évite au maximum, ajouta Drago, inquiet de la réaction de son parrain à son encontre.

\- Je ne suis pas complètement décérébré vous savez ? S'enquit Harry sur un ton humoristique.

Ils avaient soigneusement préparé cet entretien, enfin aussi soigneusement que le temps imparti le leur permettait et Harry avait une botte secrète : le parchemin rédigé après le Bal d'Ouverture du Magenmagot. Esquissant un sourire penaud, il salua d'un geste ses compagnons et lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

Il atterrit dans un petit bar sorcier du Cheshire. Il se fit indiquer l'adresse d'un point relais à Eddisbury et tenta de ne pas trébucher au sortir de l'âtre. La patronne, Mrs Stimpson – une rousse incendiaire – lui expliqua avec force détails les directions afin d'atteindre la grille du Manoir Prince.

Parvenu devant le portique après quelques minutes de marche, Harry s'arrêta, se rafraichit et sonna. Dans l'attente, il observa attentivement la bâtisse face à lui. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il tenta de comprendre comment cet édifice pour le moins original avait pu voir le jour. Harry découvrit ainsi une facette particulièrement inattendue de la famille Prince. Il s'était imaginé le manoir construit dans un style gothique, légèrement lugubre comme l'était le Square Grimmaurd lors de sa première visite.

Le Manoir était une grande bâtisse avec différentes architectures, comme si chaque héritier de la famille avait décidé de marquer son époque en ajoutant une aile à l'édifice familial. Le tout offrait un mélange hétéroclite mais plein de charme. Le terrain autour donnait également cette impression, typiquement à l'anglaise avec de magnifiques rosiers, hortensias et rhododendrons dans une composition des plus splendides. Un sort préservait les fleurs d'apparat des rigueurs du climat.

Il vit arriver avec une légère angoisse son ancien professeur de potions dans ses robes austères et noires, bien loin des robes de soirées ou des robes formelles qu'Harry s'était habitué à le voir porter. Il arborait son meilleur air revêche certainement pour l'intimider, ce qui fonctionna en partie. L'autre partie d'Harry, celle qui n'avait jamais respecté un règlement de sa vie et qui avait lancé cette phrase audacieuse à la figure de Cepheus Potter, attendait de voir avec grande impatience la réaction de Lord Prince lorsqu'il réaliserait que la situation était des plus inextricables.

La grille s'ouvrit sur un geste de la main de son propriétaire. Harry attendit qu'on lui donne l'autorisation pour s'avancer, gagnant une lueur d'approbation dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Lord Potter, le salua-t-il sèchement. Ainsi ce n'était pas la marque d'un sens de l'humour particulièrement dévoyé.

\- Lord Prince, reprit-il avec un sourire discret. Et non. J'aurais préféré.

\- Et moi donc, soupira-t-il toujours méfiant. Venez, allons nous mettre au chaud et vous me raconterez votre dernière invention pour me compliquer la vie.

Le chemin jusqu'au petit salon de réception fut silencieux. Harry put observer le parc tout son soul, laissant le sorcier à ses sombres pensées. Il accueillit avec plaisir la chaleur du feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Le priant de s'asseoir, Lord Prince convoqua son elfe de maison pour qu'il apporte une collation. Le thé était brûlant et la première gorgée fit un bien fou au jeune Potter.

\- Bien, déclara posément Severus. Racontez et n'omettez aucun détail.

Harry lui fit le récit le plus complet possible. Précisant que l'idée de reprendre les titres de Gaunt était de Pansy. Il relata ensuite sa demande au Ministère, l'acceptation des autorités, puis le rendez-vous à Gringotts où il avait ouvert la voûte familiale. Et enfin, la lettre lui annonçant le contrat d'union.

\- Je suis navré que vous l'appreniez ainsi, expliqua calmement Harry, mais apparemment votre grand-père et celui de Tom Jedusor avaient conclu un accord en remboursement d'une dette de vie. L'héritière des Prince devait épouser l'héritier des Gaunt et ainsi assurer la prospérité aux deux familles. Votre mère a fui cet engagement et ayant repris les titres familiaux, nous sommes contraints de le respecter.

Un silence se fit entre eux, tandis qu'Harry percevait dans les orbes noires une lueur de compréhension. Comme si, pour son ancien professeur de potions, quelque chose prenait enfin sens.

\- Nous sommes donc pieds et poings liés ? Vérifia Severus.

\- C'est cela, j'ai pensé à demander une autre compensation mais le Serment prêté était magique et vu nos liens précédents, nous ne pourrons y échapper je le crains. J'avais espéré que vous auriez peut être une autre idée.

\- J'en ai une, en effet. Ne pas réclamer les titres des Gaunt, asséna Lord Prince légèrement agacé.

\- C'est trop tard, mi Lord, ils sont déjà réclamés.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres façons de parvenir à vos fins sans réclamer ces titres maudits.

\- Non il n'y en avait pas d'autres, pointa Harry sur son ton le plus cassant. Il nous manquait une voie et cet imbécile de Yaxley aurait voté pour cette loi infâme.

\- Quand bien même ! Nous aurions pu négocier quelque chose, élaborer une stratégie, faire du chantage…

Le déni se lisait clairement dans les yeux de l'ancien espion. La sensation désagréable d'une grande injustice, lui retirant une fois de plus le peu de choix qu'il avait et le peu de prise qu'il avait sur sa vie, revint à la figure d'Harry. Severus Rogue se sentait exactement comme lui : piégé.

\- Nous sommes dans la même barque, Lord Prince. Ce contrat d'union m'enchante visiblement autant que vous. Je suis venu chez vous dans l'espoir que nous pourrions trouver une autre solution.

Un silence se fit le temps que chaque partie reprenne son calme.

\- Je n'en vois pas, pour le moment, reprit plus posément le sorcier sombre. Si vous avez une copie du contrat initial je pourrais peut être trouver une faille.

Harry fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette la copie préparée à son intention.

\- Je la lirai au calme et vous ferez part de mes conclusions, soupira le Serpentard en prenant le parchemin. Je n'ai pas eu accès à cette information, poursuivit-il, le précédent Lord Prince n'archivait quasiment aucun contrat.

Lord Prince répondit ainsi à la question qu'Harry se posait : en sachant qu'il reprenait les titres des Gaunt avait-il sciemment omis de l'avertir d'un tel contrat ? Et dans quel but ? Bien sûr, le maître en duplicité face à lui pouvait mentir, mais étrangement Harry croyait en sa sincérité. Après tout, pourquoi l'ancien maître des potions se serait-il enchainé à un sorcier avec lequel il avait un tel passif ?

La leçon d'Andromeda sur les détails lui revint en mémoire. Au vu de la tournure de la phrase, il avait été proprement congédié. Il décida de pousser sa chance plus loin.

\- Si je puis me permettre Lord Prince, cette union bien que fort inadéquate pour nous, pourrait revêtir de sérieux avantages pour nos deux Familles. Elles permettraient de laver votre nom et votre réputation, vous accordant le crédit nécessaire pour la réalisation de votre école ou pour tout autre projet que vous auriez à cœur. Sans compter les avantages négociables.

Si Severus Rogue fut choqué des paroles du jeune homme, il resta parfaitement stoïque.

\- Qu'en retireriez-vous ?

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas encore, Lord Prince. Bonne fin de journée.

Sur cette dernière provocation, Harry prit congé de son hôte avec un sourire malicieux. Le même qui, des nombreuses fois, avait donné envie à l'ancien professeur de potions de le séquestrer et de le battre jusqu'à l'aveu complet de tous ses méfaits.

* * *

Les rétines de Severus Rogue brûlaient. L'incompréhension et le déni y régnaient en maître. A tel point qu'il avait décidé de ne plus jamais cligner des yeux. Ainsi peut être cette funeste après-midi ne serait qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Après avoir relu méthodiquement deux fois le contrat d'union, il se résolut à dire qu'il était inattaquable. Un second avis était requis et il se dirigea vers Malefoy Hall.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Lucius de le voir débarquer, perturbé, dans l'âtre de sa cheminée personnelle. Son ami lui tendit sans mot dire le parchemin qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Plus tard les questions, essaie de trouver une faille, asséna l'ancien espion de fort méchante humeur.

Lucius faillit se rebeller face à cet ordre mais il se ravisa en voyant l'agitation de l'ancien professeur. Quelque chose avait du arriver, quelque chose de grave. Il prit donc le parchemin et dépassant sa surprise, chercha une faille ou un début de tournure paraissant suspecte. Il fut interrompu dans sa tâche par l'arrivée impromptue de son fils au Manoir Malefoy.

Sortant de la cheminée, il arborait une mine soucieuse. Il salua son père et son parrain avec retenue, conscient de ne pas les avoir contacté depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Drago, comment Potter qui n'a jamais su additionner deux et deux, peut-il être au courant pour la fondation de l'école ? Demanda Severus Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

Les épaules de Drago se crispèrent automatiquement. Il n'arrivait jamais rien de bon lorsque son parrain prenait ce ton-là.

\- Nous en avons parlé après le Bal d'Ouverture du Magenmagot. Je voulais qu'il t'appuie dans ton projet, expliqua le plus calmement possible le jeune homme.

Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient été saouls et qu'il avait eu une illumination concernant le présent couple. Inutile non plus de ressasser les différents critères et donc armes potentielles que Drago avait fourni à l'ennemi. Le regard de son parrain se planta dans le sien tandis que le jeune homme effaçait de ses pensées les faits relatifs aux derniers évènements. Severus n'utiliserait jamais la Légilimencie contre lui mais il ne voulait certes pas prendre le moindre risque.

\- Bien nous sommes là pour un moment, puis-je vous proposer à boire ?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et furent bientôt promptement muni d'un verre de brandy. Drago expliqua en quelques mots la situation à son père : la réclamation des titres des Gaunt pour servir une manœuvre politique, l'acceptation du Ministère et de Gringotts et la découverte du contrat d'union.

Severus perdu dans ses pensées attendait avec impatience les conclusions de son ami. Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui filait, réfutant dans chaque fibre de son être la réalité de la situation. Cependant le sérieux avec lequel Lucius épluchait chaque point du contrat de mariage des Gaunt lui paraissait suspect.

Il tourna la tête pour y voir un Drago endormi, pelotonné dans le fauteuil empire aux broderies argentés, le feu de l'âtre projetant des reflets sur son visage détendu. Il était l'individu par lequel le mal était arrivé. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que son filleul ait trahi son ambition profonde, donnant une arme très affutée à ce maudit Potter. Severus soupira. Ce n'était pas la faute de Drago mais celle de cette chienne de destinée.

Lucius posa finalement sa plume sur son pupitre afin d'obtenir l'attention du maître des potions.

\- Severus, il va falloir se rendre à l'évidence, insista Lord Malefoy avec bon sens.

\- Je m'y refuse, totalement, rétorqua le sorcier d'un air buté.

\- Enfin, tu sais quel dégât ton obstination peut avoir… Il est ridicule que tu t'entêtes dans ton déni. Tu es un aristocrate, doublé d'un Serpentard, reprend-toi et analyse la situation.

Lucius se leva pour déboucher un flacon d'un excellent cognac. Il en versa deux verres avant d'en tendre un à son ami désorienté. Severus finit par soupirer avant d'en boire une gorgée, acceptant par là l'existence de cette maudite journée. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Pour la première fois depuis plus de trente ans, il ne savait pas comment aborder un sujet qui, il le sentait, allait lui apporter bien des complications. Quelque part bien plus complexe que d'être au service de deux fous mégalomanes aux orientations politiques opposées.

\- Je ne vois rien de catastrophique, assura Lord Malefoy en prenant place sur le fauteuil jouxtant la cheminée. Lord Potter est issue d'une famille honorable qui politiquement possède de nombreux atouts et un certain prestige. Ils sont également fortunés. Sans compter le surcroit de position que lui apportera le renom des Gaunt. L'héritier n'est pas laid et nous pourrions aller jusqu'à dire qu'il bénéficie d'un certain charme, s'avança prudemment Lucius.

Le maître des potions lui lança un regard acéré.

\- Je ne suis pas un jeune homme à marier, Lucius. J'entrevois parfaitement les avantages et les inconvénients d'une telle union. Nous avons été éduqués à cela, formés à cela. Même si les Gaunt sont en déroute et désargentés, la famille Potter est plus en vue que la famille Prince, elle est riche et au vu des cinquante dernières années, j'ai enfin une chance de pouvoir atteindre mes buts. Mais nous savons tous les deux que rien de bon ne peut sortir de la tête d'un Potter.

\- Tu oublies une chose Severus, Harry Potter est un Gryffondor. Et comme tout Gyffondor, il fera son possible pour avoir une union la plus harmonieuse possible, répondit son ami en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre.

\- Que Salazar t'entende Lucius, soupira Lord Prince en tendant son verre.

Les deux amis trinquèrent et Severus Rogue dut enfin se rendre à la raison. Il épouserait cette catastrophe ambulante que pouvait être Harold James Potter. Autant y être préparé.

* * *

 _Potter,_

 _Je n'ai rien trouvé, vous pouvez commencer à publier les bans. Retrouvez-moi au Manoir Prince demain à l'heure du thé avec votre témoin pour les négociations du contrat de mariage.  
_

 _S.T. Rogue_

Le dernier espoir d'Harry s'envola à la lecture de cette lettre. Il répondit aussitôt indiquant qu'il serait présent avec Lord Black et Mrs Tonks. Si Harry avait pu se passer de la présence de son parrain, il l'aurait fait volontiers. Sirius avait lourdement insisté promettant de bien se tenir et son filleul s'avouait que l'avoir à ses côtés serait un grand réconfort – à partir du moment où il ne se mettrait pas à hurler sur tout le monde.

Il se redressa pour frapper au bureau de son Secrétaire. La pièce formait l'antichambre de son propre espace de travail.

\- Percy pourrais-tu envoyer une convocation à Mr Potter ? Je voudrais réunir la Famille demain matin.

\- Lord Prince n'a rien trouvé ?

\- En effet, ce qui me laisse l'immense honneur et l'incroyable plaisir de renvoyer poliment ce cher Cepheus…

\- J'envoie un hibou immédiatement, acquiesça Percy avec un sourire.

* * *

 _A l'attention de Mr et Mrs Arthur Weasley, Ordre de Merlin Seconde Classe._

 _Mrs et Mr Weasley,_

 _Nous sommes au regret de vous apprendre que Lord Harold James Potter ne pourra épouser Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley. En effet, un contrat d'union antérieur s'applique désormais et constitue une obligation à laquelle il ne peut se soustraire. Nous vous informons conformément à l'accord oral passé entre nous et aux liens d'amitié unissant nos Maisons. Le contrat étant en cours de négociation nous vous serions gré de ne pas révéler son existence à toute personne extérieur à votre Famille._

 _Croyez en l'expression de nos regrets les plus sincères,  
_ _Nous vous prions d'agréer, Mrs et Mr Weasley, nos respectueuses salutations,_

 _Sirius Orion Black, Lord régnant sur de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black  
_ _Ordre de Merlin Première Classe_

 _Remus James Lupin, Intendant de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black  
_ _Ordre de Merlin Seconde Classe_

Arthur prit le mot que Sirius avait glissé dans l'enveloppe officielle.

 _Molly, Arthur,_

 _Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour Ginny et pour la manière par laquelle vous apprendrez cette nouvelle. Etant témoins de l'union, nous n'avons aucun droit d'en parler avant la clôture du contrat. Nous souhaitions néanmoins vous informer dans les plus brefs délais._

 _Avec toute notre affection,_

 _Sirius et Remus._

Les deux femmes de sa vie étaient dans tous leurs états. L'arrivée d'une lettre officielle de la Maison Black ne pouvait signifiant qu'une chose selon elles : une bonne nouvelle pour Ginny ou une bonne nouvelle pour la Famille. Arthur soupira. Ne voulant pas laisser les deux femmes se bercer d'illusion, il demanda le calme et annonça gravement :

\- Harry doit épouser une autre personne, selon un contrat d'union familial. Il ne pourra s'unir à Ginny.

Le déni et l'incompréhension marquèrent les traits de Ginny et Molly. Désemparées, elles ne surent comment réagir. La mère s'assit sur le banc tandis que la jeune femme se précipitait devant la cheminée pour convoquer ses deux grands frères. Peut-être auraient-ils une idée ?

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à renoncer à Harry : elle l'aimait, elle l'avait soutenue dans les pires moments. Leur histoire d'amour était solide et s'il lui avait demandé un temps de réflexion lors de son anniversaire, elle savait que ce ne serait que temporaire. Le temps pour lui de comprendre qu'il ne connaissait pas les autres jeunes filles à marier aussi bien qu'elle.

Elle savait également que sa Famille était dans une posture délicate politiquement et financièrement. Une union avec la Famille la plus en vue du Magenmagot aurait évité aux siens de nombreux obstacles.

Bill et Charlie arrivèrent quelques minutes après l'appel alarmé de leur jeune sœur. Prenant le temps d'écouter le récit des évènements puis de lire la lettre, ils finirent par réclamer une tasse de thé à leur mère.

\- Sirius et Remus ont démontré que le lien d'amitié entre les Potter et les Weasley était effectif, déclara finalement Bill. A nous d'en être dignes et de l'accepter.

Ginny laissa couler ses larmes. Tout lui échappait.

\- N'y-t-il pas d'autres solutions ? S'enquit Molly, dévastée par le chagrin de sa fille.

\- Si un contrat familial est en cours, il ne peut s'y soustraire. Ce serait un parjure et il y perdrait son nom, ses titres et ses possessions, expliqua calmement Charlie.

\- Rien n'est envisageable ? Insista Arthur devant la détresse de la jeune sorcière.

\- Non, asséna Bill de sa voix la plus douce. Pour le moment il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire ou négocier. Nous devons attendre la publication des bans pour en savoir plus ou une annonce de la Famille Potter.

\- Peut être alors, trouverons-nous quelque chose, ajouta Charlie afin de consoler sa sœur.

Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, continuant à expliquer calmement les tenants et aboutissants d'un contrat familial. Arthur, en tant qu'ancien chef de famille, était au courant de tous ces détails juridiques, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir laissé les titres à son fils. Il ne supportait pas de voir sa famille atteinte et par dépit, il aurait tenté n'importe quoi pour leur rendre le sourire, même si cela allait contre son meilleur jugement. Bill était triste pour sa jeune sœur mais il ne compromettrait pas l'intégrité de la Famille pour courir après le Lord de la Maison Potter en vue d'une hypothétique union.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione Jane Granger angoissait, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe. Les deux dernières nuits avaient été infâmes et malgré l'apport de caféine, son esprit ne se concentrait pas aussi facilement que d'ordinaire. Elle voulait trouver une solution ou un meilleur contrat pour son ami. Enfermée dans la bibliothèque des Black, elle essayait de compiler tous les articles régissant les mariages entre Familles pour ensuite l'appliquer au contrat et voir si une faille, qui aurait contre toute vraisemblance échappée à la vigilance des autres, n'apparaissait pas.

Harry avait beau lui répété de se reposer, les négociations ne commençant que dans l'après-midi, elle y tenait farouchement. Sur son chemin, desservant les cuisines et la bibliothèque, elle croisa la jeune Intendante des Potter.

\- Pansy, penses-tu que… Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée.

\- Miss Granger, je vous saurais gré de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom, coupa-t-elle d'un ton ennuyée. J'ai un nom et une fonction que vous pouvez utiliser pour vous adresser à moi.

\- Je…Entama Hermione surprise, je suis désolée. Je ne recommencerai pas.

\- Bien, conclut la jeune femme avant de reprendre son chemin laissant la jeune sorcière complètement désorientée.

Hermione entendit son prénom et se retourna pour voir Percy arriver, pressant le pas.

\- Tu as un visiteur, Hermione, souffla-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Il est passé puis par moi pour avoir accès à toi étant donné que tu es liée à la Famille Potter.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Lord Théodore Nott, répondit le jeune homme sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Il demande à te rencontrer. Je pense qu'il veut entamer une cour formelle.

\- Une cour formelle ? S'enquit Hermione de plus en plus désemparée.

\- Oui, c'est une vieille coutume, expliqua rapidement Percy, gêné de devoir renseigner la jeune sorcière sur sa vie sentimentale. Cela permet à deux jeunes sorciers issus ou proches de l'aristocratie de se rencontrer et d'apprendre à se connaître dans les formes, avant tout engagement entre les Familles.

Le silence se fit tandis qu'Hermione essayait de reprendre sa conversation.

\- A-t-il vu Harry ? S'enquit-elle reprenant le fil de ses pensées mais aussi la procédure apprise avec Andy.

\- En effet, Lord Potter lui a donné son autorisation il y a quelques minutes, répondit Percy.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Harry ne lui avait parlé de rien, il avait du être pris de court face à cette demande. Elle avait bien discuté avec Lord Nott au Bal d'Ouverture mais rien ne laissait penser que...

\- L'as-tu fait installé ?

\- Oui, il est dans le petit salon.

\- Je ne peux pas le voir seule, c'est cela ? Questionna-t-elle pour se rassurer.

\- Sauf si tu veux que l'on dise qu'il a bafoué ta vertu et l'honneur des Potter, répliqua Percy partagé entre le malaise et le rire.

\- Ok, très bien, déclara Hermione faisant des gestes et prenant une respiration à même de la calmer. Je vais chercher Andy et je descends, merci Percy.

* * *

Le grand salon du Manoir accueillait facilement une dizaine à une quinzaine de personnes pour la veillée du soir. Des fauteuils et des petites consoles étaient disséminés un peu partout afin d'accueillir les convives le plus confortablement possible. Lorsque Cepheus Potter avait reçu l'invitation du jeune Lord, il n'avait pu retenir un sourire de satisfaction. Enfin, ce jeune sot reconnaissait l'importance d'un bon mariage et l'évidence du rapprochement entre leurs deux lignées.

Pas un instant il vint à l'idée du couple Potter que cette réunion pourrait annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. Ils en étaient si convaincus que l'horaire – en fin de matinée – ne leur parut pas étrange et qu'ils vinrent avec leurs deux filles, apprêtées dans de magnifiques toilettes sorcières.

Ils furent reçus par un elfe de maison aux manières soignées puis par le Secrétaire de Maison. Conduits dans le salon d'apparat des Black, on leur apporta de délicieuses collations pour attendre le jeune Lord, qui réglait une affaire de dernière minute. Diane Potter ne s'attendait pas à moins du jeune homme, l'attente était l'un des moyens de négociation les plus sûrs. Elle faisait parti du jeu politique.

Ainsi, Harry trouva ses lointains cousins assis dans les fauteuils de chintz, une collation à portée de main, devisant sereinement. Il ne s'excusa pas pour son retard mais les salua poliment avant de demander des nouvelles de la santé de chacun.

\- Lord Potter, avez-vous réfléchi à notre proposition ? Demanda Mr Potter, coupant les politesses tandis que son hôte se servait une tasse de thé.

Diane retint une moue devant l'indélicatesse de son époux mais le jeune Potter sembla ne pas y faire attention. Elle préférait – et de loin – les jeux d'alliances et de pression subtils.

\- En effet, répondit Harry, secrètement ravi de cette entrée en matière directe. C'est pour en parler que je vous ai invité aujourd'hui.

Les jeunes demoiselles se rengorgèrent prenant garde à ne pas émettre le moindre son, ce qui leur serait préjudiciable à cette étape des négociations. Lycoris et Hydra Potter avaient été élevées à la perfection par une mère aimante mais très exigeante. Les bonnes manières, la tenue d'une maison, la politique avaient été la base de leur éducation pour en faire des jeunes femmes accomplies pouvant se marier aisément dans la bonne Société.

La reprise des titres de la Famille avait été une aubaine pour ces jeunes filles, sachant que l'une d'entre elle pourrait épouser le chef de famille. Il plaisait assez à la plus jeune, malheureusement elle savait que son aînée passerait avant elle. On choisissait toujours la fille la plus âgée. Lycoris n'aimait pas ce jeune homme souriant, qu'elle considérait comme facilement manipulable mais elle aurait pu se faire au train de vie et surtout au jeu politique anglais.

\- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je suis assujetti à un contrat d'alliance avec une autre Noble et Ancienne Maison, annonça le jeune sorcier. La compensation dont vous m'avez parlé ne pourra donc vous être accordée.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une gifle sur le visage de Diane Potter. Ses joues devinrent rouges et ses yeux commencèrent à virer à l'orage. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle combativité chez le jeune Potter. Elle allait lui apprendre comment les Rowle jouaient.

\- C'est fort dommage, émit-elle en esquissant un sourire désolé, pouvons-nous en savoir plus ?

\- Je pense que je peux vous l'accorder, déclara Harry sur un ton doucereux. Qu'il suffise de dire que les négociations étant en cours, je vous demande donc de ne pas divulguer cette information sous peine de poursuites.

Les Potter acquiescèrent, ouvrant leurs oreilles.

\- Je suis détenteur des titres de la Famille Potter mais il a récemment été porté à mon attention, que je suis également détenteurs des titres de la Famille Gaunt par droit de conquête. Après une réclamation aux services adéquats, j'ai pu obtenir les coffres, sceaux et dernières possessions de cette auguste lignée.

Le souffle sembla manquer quelques secondes à Mrs Potter. Elle eut une envie quasi-irrépressible de l'ensorceler et se retint de justesse. Les informations étaient la base de toute contre-attaque.

\- De fait, je suis assujetti au contrat que le dernier Lord Gaunt a passé avec le prédécesseur de Lord Prince. Les deux héritiers de chaque famille doivent donc s'unir sous peine de perdre leurs titres et leur magie.

Un serment magique. Cepheus Potter pesta copieusement, allant jusqu'à insulter mentalement les précédents Lord Gaunt et Prince.

\- Je suis donc dans l'incapacité de surseoir à la réparation que vous avez exigé lors de notre dernière entretenue, poursuivit Harry avec un léger sourire. Ayant déclaré que c'était la seule compensation que vous accepteriez, je suis navré d'apprendre que nous nous reverrons pour les audiences et votre réclamation auprès du Ministère.

Diane Potter foudroya du regard son mari, le maudissant pour cette tournure de phrase malheureuse qui clôturait tout espoir. Reconnaissant un congé lorsqu'elle en entendait un, elle se leva, vite imitée par le reste de sa Famille.

\- A titre personnel, Mrs et Mr Potter, je dois dire que je suis désolé de voir nos familles en conflit, regretta Harry sincèrement.

\- A titre personnel Lord Potter, avec ce que nous venons d'entendre, vos regrets pourraient durer longtemps, susurra sa cousine d'un ton mielleux.

Les Potter prirent congé sur cette ultime menace. Ils furent reconduits par le Secrétaire de Maison qui leur apprit sur un ton égal que le fait d'entamer une procédure judiciaire à l'encontre du Lord en titre ne leur permettait pas de rester les invités dudit Lord à Potter House. Le conflit d'intérêt pourrait jouer en leur défaveur au procès et Lord Potter tenait à ce que chacun ait toutes ses chances.

Il laissa ainsi les derniers membres de la Famille Potter fulminer sur le trottoir du Square Grimmaurd, apprenant qu'en plus de ne pas obtenir l'union exigée, ils devraient faire face à un procès retentissant et se mettre en quête d'un toit pour les prochaines semaines.

* * *

 **RAR**

Lils : Bonjour à toi =°) Tu as tout à fait raison, là pour le coup ils sont un peu coincés par des décisions prises par leurs ancêtres. En même temps c'est ainsi que l'histoire avance... J'espère que les rebondissements de ce chapitre-ci te plairont... Bonne semaine à toi et à très vite !

Lana : Salut ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre ait provoqué ton hilarité... Le retournement de situation avait un petit côté comique en effet. Les circonstances s'enchainent et je pense que nos protagonistes vont se retrouver emporter par les évènements. Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira... Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

Xys : Merci pour ton adorable commentaire ! Bienvenue sur cette fiction, je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise. J'espère que cette suite obtiendra également ton approbation =) Bonne semaine et à très très vite !

Rainbow Girl : Bonjour =) Merci pour ton commentaire et toutes ces intéressantes questions. L'union était en effet "limite écrite"... Si on songe que la magie elle-même a crée un lien diffus entre ces deux Familles, quelque part ce n'est pas pour rien. Il y avait trop de contentieux et de choses non réglés entre les différentes maisons que représentent Harry et Severus pour qu'il en soit autrement. La loi est un prétexte, je l'avoue, pour qu'Harry fasse ses armes en politique, qu'il apprenne la stratégie, la manipulation et pourquoi pas à connaitre son futur lié ? Pour répondre à ta question, Harry n'est pas une créature magique, en revanche, il va vouloir faire en sorte que Remus ne soit pas assujetti à cette loi. En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu... Excellente semaine à toi !

Lerugamine : Salut à toi ! Je pense que c'est une maxime qui s'applique parfaitement dans la réalité : dès qu'on fuit un truc qui se révèle plus ou moins obligatoire, on se fait botter les fesses par le destin. Je me suis aussi souvent rendue compte que lorsqu'on se retrouve à la croisée des chemins, au moment des décisions, on interprète des signes - théorie ésotérique s'il en est mais néanmoins assez réaliste. On peut le voir comme des appels du pied. C'est ce qu'était la fiche de Drago pour moi, un clin d'oeil à ce qu'il va se passer mais également un moment pour le Consort Black de fournir des arguments à Harry (à son insu). J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu... Très bonne semaine et à très vite !

* * *

 **D'autres bonus ?**

Ce soir, il y a malheureusement de l'orage, je vais donc devoir couper la box. J'ai fait le choix de poster le nouveau chapitre et de retarder un peu mes réponses aux reviews personnalisées pour le dernier chapitre. J'en suis désolée mais je préfère différer mes réponses et sauvegarder mon matériel. Je ne vous oublie pas et je vais au plus vite =°)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Que pensez-vous des réactions de Severus ? De Remus et Sirius ? Et les Potter ?

Pour fêter la publication de la quinzième leçon, je souhaite lancer un petit concours d'idées. L'objectif est ce recueillir vos envies pour l'écriture d'autres bonus de Gentlemen sorciers. Quel personnage souhaitez-vous mettre à l'honneur ? Ron ? Théodore ? Hermione ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? A quel sujet ? Quelle partie de l'histoire mériterait un éclaircissement ? N'hésitez pas toutes idées sera prise en compte !


	15. Leçon numéro quinze

**Titre :** Improbable n'est pas sorcier…

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA :** Salut à tous et bienvenue !  
Vous allez assister à la négociation des Black-Potter-Gaunt-Prince-Malefoy pour le nouveau contrat d'union, autant vous dire qu'il y a de quoi palabrer pendant plusieurs heures... Des petits bonus vous attendent plus bas... Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

 **Leçon n°15 : De l'appréhension du génie Serpentard**

Lord Potter, Lord Black et Mrs Tonks se tenaient devant la grille du Manoir Prince. En attendant leur hôte, Andromeda et Harry se lancèrent dans une conversation convenue sur la bâtisse face à eux. Sirius, quant à lui, était peu impressionné par le panorama qui s'offrait à lui. Il connaissait fort bien les architectures délirantes des Manoirs familiaux plongés dans la campagne anglaise pour y avoir passé une grande partie de son enfance. Sa préoccupation principale était d'évaluer les différentes stratégies que Lord Prince et Lord Malefoy avaient mises en place pour les piéger.

Sirius était un homme relativement pragmatique en bien des circonstances. Une fois la colère et le déni passé – grâce en grande partie à sa cousine – il avait fallu raisonner pratique. Si ce contrat était incontournable, son filleul devait avoir le plus de munitions possibles pour s'assurer une vie relativement sereine avec le pire Serpentard que la Terre ait connu. Un bon contrat de mariage pourrait parfaitement le prémunir, de son point de vue. De plus, une réorganisation de leurs alliances politiques se profilait à l'horizon. Trop d'unions avaient lieu dans leur cercle, les autres membres du Magenmagot profiteraient de la moindre faille pour les affaiblir politiquement. Leurs dissensions étaient légendaires. Ce n'était pas les rumeurs qu'ils avaient fait circuler à la suite de la trahison des Malefoy qui allaient régler la question. Ce contrat prévoirait leurs futures alliances et il souhaitait plus que tout faire pencher la balance en faveur des valeurs qu'Harry et lui défendaient. Il faudrait donc user de beaucoup de persuasion.

Andromeda se contenta d'expirer doucement. Le stress d'Harry et Sirius la rendait presque nerveuse, particulièrement après ces deux semaines infernales. Elle avait de plus l'appréhension de revoir Lucius alors qu'elle menait toujours l'enquête sur ses agissements. Bientôt ses avocats auront épuisé les arguments juridiques pour faire trainer la procédure. Elle pourrait voir sa sœur et découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Sa personne de confiance commençait déjà à réunir des preuves en vue d'un procès. Un petit elfe en uniforme apparut devant eux, ouvrant la lourde grille ouvragée d'un claquement de doigts avant de s'incliner et de les guider dans la demeure principale.

Le Manoir Prince était aussi hétéroclite à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, néanmoins la juxtaposition de couleurs pastel n'était pas le pire choix de coloris qu'Andy ait jamais vu. Lord Prince et Lord Malefoy les attendaient dans le hall, vêtus de robes reprenant les emblèmes de leurs maisons. Ils les accueillirent aussi chaleureusement que d'anciens ennemis nouvellement alliés pouvaient le faire. Un elfe les débarrassa avant de les mener dans un salon d'apparat où l'on mènerait les négociations.

Lorsque chacun se fut installé, Lucius prit la parole d'une voix atone.

\- Quel contrat de mariage régira cette union ?

\- Le contrat de la Famille Gaunt, répondit Sirius d'un ton sec. Nous avons déjà modifié une première ébauche pour la négociation.

Il tendit à l'intermédiaire de la Maison Prince un exemplaire du contrat rédigé. Il ne lui expliqua pas que son propre fils avait passé en revue chaque détail de ce contrat et qu'ils avaient passé la nuit tous les trois pour avoir une mouture acceptable. Lord Malefoy s'en empara et attaqua la lecture approfondie des articles. Il déposa ses lunettes sur la table avant de déclarer :

\- C'est un contrat prénuptial de la Famille Gaunt répondant à des critères standard, modifié pour la circonstance. Chaque membre du couple devient le consort de la famille de l'autre membre. Chacun est autorisé à exercer le métier de son choix, tant que celui-ci ne nuit pas à la réputation des deux familles. Lord Potter continuera à bénéficier de leçons d'étiquette sorcière pour perfectionner ses connaissances.

\- Les tenues sont prises en charge par la maison Prince ainsi que les alliances, énonça calmement Andromeda. Comme cela était le cas dans la première version du contrat. La Famille Prince aura également a payé une compensation pour le retard de l'accomplissement dudit contrat.

Severus Rogue avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron mais ne fit aucun commentaire à la déclaration de Mrs Tonks.

\- La question des héritiers est un sujet plus complexe, déclara Sirius avec un regard noir. Qu'il soit adopté ou engendré naturellement à l'aide d'une tierce personne, chaque Famille devra nommer un héritier. Il pourra être présomptif jusqu'à son dix-septième anniversaire.

\- Cela signifie que Lord Potter et moi-même devront avoir au minimum trois enfants engendrés ou adoptés pour prendre la succession de nos titres ? Articula Lord Prince difficilement.

\- En effet, asséna Mrs Tonks. Des héritiers seront obligatoires et ils devront être mariés dans des Familles étrangères ou que vous n'avez pas liées depuis des siècles afin d'éviter tout risque de consanguinité ultérieurement.

\- En attendant la venue de ces enfants, expira Harry pour calmer les tensions présentes, nous pourrons nommer des héritiers présomptifs dans d'autres Familles. Je propose notamment de doter les enfants du couple Black.

Severus hoqueta, imaginant le nom des Prince réduit à néant par le sale cabot qu'était Sirius Black. Il se força à se détendre pour ne pas envoyer valser la table des négociations. Après tout, et pour son malheur, son filleul était marié à ce _gryffon_ d _égénéré_.

\- Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez avec la lignée des Potter et des Gaunt, l'héritier présomptif des Prince restera le même : Drago Black.

Sirius sentit une boule grossir dans sa gorge. Son époux lui avait encore caché des choses et en l'occurrence, d'une importance capitale.

\- Je rappelle à toutes fins utiles que Drago ignore avoir été choisi et nommé à ce titre, intervint Lord Malefoy. Severus a réalisé ce choix lors de la première guerre.

Harry expira, remerciant Merlin pour cette précision. Sans cela son parrain aurait agressé son jeune Consort en entrant au Manoir. La bâtardise de Drago n'était donc plus un problème si Lord Prince venait à décéder sans héritier direct. Evènement, qui aux vues des circonstances récentes, ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction.

Les enfants… Harry expira. Il espérait pouvoir constituer la famille qu'il avait toujours voulu, même si le cadre n'était pas tel qu'il l'avait imaginé. Sirius interrompit la proposition en révélant :

\- Le contrat expose clairement que l'héritier, s'il n'est pas issu du couple génétiquement, doit être adopté par lui afin qu'il perpétue le nom et titre de chaque Famille.

Severus ne put qu'acquiescer en hochant la tête. Il ne se voyait absolument pas père d'un enfant, adopté ou engendré, de surcroît avec Harry Potter. Cette clause non négociable du contrat prénuptial était un réel problème mais il savait que Drago ne pouvait être la solution à cet héritage. Lui confier son nom avait paru une excellente idée il y a quelques décennies. Aujourd'hui son époux - qui par Merlin tenait plus du chien que de l'homme - risquait de faire de sa vie un enfer. Severus grimaça intérieurement. Il était trop vieux et trop épuisé pour ce genre de choses.

Le nom de la personne qui engendrerait les héritiers des trois Familles ne fut pas discuté. Il apparaissait très clair que les Lords ne souhaitaient pas faire de choix dans l'immédiat, sachant parfaitement que celui-ci serait influencé par le contexte et l'actualité. Il fut seulement admis qu'une femme pourrait engendrer les héritiers des trois Familles mais qu'il serait probablement mieux, que deux à trois femmes soient élues pour le faire. Les différents points furent passés en revue les uns après les autres avant la signature finale du contrat prénuptial des Familles Prince et Gaunt.

\- Une dernière clause me paraît souhaitable au vu de la tournure de la situation, émit doucement Lord Black à la fin de la lecture.

Les Serpentards se tendirent, se demandant quelle exigence supplémentaire Sirius Black pouvait bien avoir.

\- Nous avons soigneusement évité de parler de politique lors de nos entrevues, explicita Sirius. La future union entre Lord Prince et Lord Potter ainsi que ma récente union me font revoir mes positions à ce sujet.

\- Je comprends, susurra Lord Malefoy. Un pacte de non agression ne paraît plus envisageable aujourd'hui.

\- Nous représentons à nous quatre, cinq des plus grandes familles aristocratiques de la société sorcière anglaise, poursuivit Harry. Nous serons considérés par nos unions comme un clan à part entière. Quels agendas, quelles valeurs défendrons-nous ? Quelle maison aura la prédominance ?

\- En effet, poursuivit Sirius en hochant la tête. Selon les anciennes alliances, la Maison Prince est associée à la Maison Malefoy. La Maison Malefoy est affiliée à la Maison Black depuis la conclusion du contrat d'alliance et son avenant.

Une certaine tension était palpable dans la salle à manger. Les deux Lord en fonction se faisait face, chacun plaçant systématiquement un argument à la suite d'un autre. Andy et Harry n'étaient pas habitués à une telle férocité de la part de Sirius, particulièrement dans les négociations.

Les deux unions regroupaient plusieurs puissantes familles, ce qui serait peu problématique si les Maisons en question n'étaient pas ennemies, rivales ou anciennes alliées de circonstance. Les Maisons des Potter et des Black avaient crée une alliance politique à la suite de l'accession au titre de Lord d'Harry et Sirius. Le nouvel Lord Black avait un agenda politique très différent de celui de sa famille et avait noué de nouvelles alliances et relations. Le mariage de Sirius et Drago était inévitable mais en dehors des questions de succession, il posait un problème d'alliance politique. Problème de plus en plus complexe en rajoutant les unions Prince-Potter-Gaunt.

Un pacte de non-agression politique aurait pu régler l'affaire si le mariage entre Drago et Sirius était resté unique. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus possible, un clan se formerait autour de ses trois grandes maisons et il était inenvisageable qu'ils ne soient pas unis sur certains sujets. Après une heure d'argumentation entre Lord Malefoy et Lord Black, la discussion était au point mort, les négociations bloquées. Le cerveau analytique de Severus cherchait à tout prix une échappatoire à une subordination des Maisons à la Maison Potter, ce qui reviendrait à laisser Black aux commandes. Harry commençait sérieusement à avoir mal à la tête, aucun bon compromis ne semblait possible. Alors que chacun reprenait son souffle en sirotant une tasse de thé chaud que Lord Prince avait demandé, une idée lumineuse germa dans l'esprit de Lord Potter.

\- Et si nous envisagions différemment la situation, commença prudemment Harry tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Si nous allions plus loin que le pacte de non agression ou l'affiliation d'une maison à une autre. Nous allons forcément représenter une menace pour les autres familles, aucun autre clan politique n'a trois maisons majeures, ayant un siège dans chaque institution importante du monde sorcier. Nous pourrions décider de nous servir de cet avantage en créant un conciliabule régulier définissant des objectifs communs.

\- Pardon ? Hoqueta Lord Prince, testant cette idée dans son esprit de stratège.

\- Soyons honnêtes, répondit Harry, nous ne tomberons pas d'accord aujourd'hui sur le contenu d'un agenda politique. Il nous faudra certainement quelques années et plus de confiance dans les autres que nous n'en possédons actuellement. Et personne n'acceptera le joug d'une autre maison dans la direction des affaires.

Les quatre sorciers acquiescèrent.

\- Je propose donc une solution intermédiaire. Une réunion hebdomadaire ordinaire pour débattre avant les grandes réunions du bien fondé de nos votes et de nos actions. Nous pourrions également en organiser des extraordinaires en fonction de l'actualité et des besoins. Cela nous permettra d'apprendre à mieux connaître les agendas des autres maisons ainsi que leurs manières de fonctionner tout en nous permettant de rester forts sur la scène politique.

\- Ou à défaut, pas totalement dissonants et donc faibles ou facilement manipulables, continua Lord Prince d'une voix soucieuse. Cette solution est la pire que nous ayons à l'exception de toutes les autres.

Harry sourit en reconnaissant la citation célèbre de Churchill, grand politicien moldu, dont Hermione avait dévoré la biographie durant la guerre et appliquer certaines de ses stratégies dans l'organisation de la résistance. Il savait que Severus Rogue avait eu un pied dans le monde moldu par son père. Il ne savait pas que cette culture ait pu l'intéresser à ce point. En portant son thé à ses lèvres, il vit chaque sorcier examiner la solution qu'il proposait.

Lord Malefoy proposa plusieurs conditions restrictives que Sirius refusa ou contourna en en proposant d'autres. Le débat autour de la table devient plus animé. Ces échanges houleux auguraient bien de leurs futures relations, selon Harry. Il en était douloureusement satisfait, au moins un dialogue était noué.

Deux heures de discussions passionnées plus tard, une plume à papote rédigeait sous la dictée de Lord Malefoy l'accord qui allait régir leurs vies politiques et de représentations sociales pour les années à venir. Et enfin, après plusieurs heures de débat, ils purent passer à autre chose.

* * *

Severus demanda à Archie d'apporter des sandwichs et des boissons revigorantes pour les heures de travail qu'ils restaient encore. En se massant discrètement les tempes, il espéra que ce tordu de Potter n'envisageait pas de lui faire payer mornilles sonnantes et trébuchantes chaque remarque sarcastique qu'il avait pu émettre durant les sept années passées en sa compagnie où il ne répondait plus de rien.

Avant de rejoindre la salle à manger d'apparat, Lord Prince passa dans le solarium puis sur la terrasse. Celle-ci offrait un point de vue magnifique sur toute la propriété. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Lord Potter s'approcher et se poster à ses côtés pour contempler les jardins. Le corps de Severus se tendit, appréhendant leur future discussion.

\- Que signifie votre devise Lord Prince ? S'enquit doucement Harry, se disant qu'une telle question ne devrait pas lui apporter de commentaires trop injurieux. Je l'ai aperçu sur le linteau de la porte-fenêtre.

\- « _Nous aimons nous repaitre de ceux qui aimeraient nous_ _soumettre_ » répondit simplement Severus sans détourner son regard du paysage. J'avoue qu'elle n'est pas du meilleur effet en terme de communication, principalement depuis la guerre. Je pensais la changer, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'affronter des discussions sans fin avec des portraits grincheux.

\- Je vous comprends. Nous avons dû user de toute notre puissance lorsqu'il a fallu décrocher Mrs Black de son mur. Il est incroyable de voir comment certains portraits attachent une telle importance à vous pourrir la vie... déclara Harry avec un sourire.

Il eut l'immense satisfaction de voir Severus changer d'expression. Il savait qu'il était jaugé depuis son entrée dans le territoire de la Famille Prince. Et bien qu'il soit le plus puissant des deux, réunissant les titres de deux anciennes Famille sur sa tête, il n'arrivait absolument pas en terrain conquis. Un mariage entre leurs deux familles poserait de nombreuses problématiques notamment parce qu'ils en étaient les derniers représentants mâles. Et il ne parlait que de l'aspect dynastique, politique et familial.

L'aspect personnel serait le plus dur à gérer. Harry n'avait jamais été vraiment réfléchi, la guerre lui avait inculqué tout au plus quelques notions de survie. Tourner autour du pot avant de foncer pouvait parfois avoir de bons côtés. Ecouter Hermione c'était s'assurer de ne pas se tromper et généralement de survivre. Les responsabilités de la vie de Lord avaient fini de le rendre adulte et de lui apprendre les bienfaits de la patience et de la courtoisie.

Enormément de personnes dépendaient de sa Famille et de la bonne santé de ses affaires. Harry était bien trop altruiste pour ne pas avoir conscience de tout cela. Avant toutes relations, il devait comprendre le fonctionnement de Severus Rogue et lui montrer qu'il n'était plus un enfant de douze ans apeuré qui préférait se sacrifier car cela signifiait être aimé. Laissant Lord Prince à sa contemplation, il rejoignit le salon d'apparat et se prépara à la suite des négociations.

* * *

\- Je pense que nous avons fini, conclut Lord Malefoy d'un ton légèrement incrédule.

La soirée était bien entamée et les négociations avaient été rudes. Une fois les desiderata de Lord Black accomplis, il avait fallu jongler entre l'orgueil froissé des Prince et les envies de conciliation maladroites des Potter.

\- Une ultime suggestion avant de nous quitter.

La voix d'Andromeda figea tous les Lords sur leurs sièges.

\- L'idée de conciliabule afin d'organiser nos agendas politiques est formidable, énonça-t-elle calmement. Pour mettre en place ces réunions pour la Session de Novembre, je propose que deux membres de ce cercle réalisent un exposé sur les thèmes abordés lors de la prochaine séance et les réactions que nous devrions avoir.

Les sorciers grimacèrent ou frémirent intérieurement en entendant ses paroles.

\- Ma suggestion est la suivante : Lord Potter et Lord Prince devraient réaliser ce premier exposé afin d'apprendre à connaître les agendas politiques de leurs Familles mais également leurs manières de travailler. Je suis persuadée que cette formation sera des plus enrichissantes pour tous les deux.

Harry sentit l'aiguillon de la trahison dans son cœur lorsqu'il vit le sourire ironique de Mrs Tonks. C'était la pire idée du siècle ou la meilleure, il ne pouvait en juger à cette heure tardive alors que ce qu'il restait de son cerveau ressemblait à de la compote pour bébés. Rogue arborait toujours son visage impassible mais le pincement de ses lèvres semblait indiquer assez clairement ce qu'il pensait de cette idée.

\- C'est parfait. Je demanderai à nos Secrétaires d'organiser une date pour cet entretien, conclut Sirius en se levant, signifiant ainsi que si quiconque avait une autre idée, il devrait attendre la prochaine séance avant de la soumettre.

* * *

Lord Black salua ses hôtes sans enthousiasme et raccompagna sa cousine et son filleul devant l'âtre le plus proche. Lord Prince leur avait mis une cheminée à disposition afin qu'ils n'aient pas utiliser le transplanage alors qu'ils étaient tous à deux pas de la mort cérébrale.

Il fut immensément soulagé en voyant le décor familier du Manoir Black apparaître sous ses yeux. Il proposa à Andy de se reposer au Manoir avant de rentrer chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta de bonne grâce la fatigue marquant ses traits. Il salua son filleul, préoccupé par l'entretien de sa meilleure amie. Il rejoignit, harassé la suite du maître de Maison.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver assis sur son lit, son jeune Consort. Soupirant, il referma la porte et passa dans le cabinet de toilette pour se rafraichir et se mettre à l'aise. Il revint, vêtu d'un pyjama en soie et s'assit aux côtés du jeune homme. Drago était concentré sur différents papiers disséminés sur le lit du Lord.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ce soir ? S'enquit Sirius d'un ton égal.

\- J'ai fait plusieurs avancées sur l'affaire que tu m'as demandé de traiter, répondit le jeune homme sans quitter les parchemins des yeux. Les arbres généalogiques de nombreux enfants ont été retracés, mais je ne connais pas tous les liens informels entre Familles. Je pense que j'aurais besoin de faire un tour aux Annales du Manoir Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi en pas consulter celles du Manoir Black ?

\- N'y vois aucune offense mais les Annales du Manoir Black n'ont pas été mises à jour depuis le décès du dernier Lord, il y a cinquante ans.

Un silence s'établit dans la chambre. Drago soupira.

\- Je ferais vite et si je peux ne pas croiser mon père, je le ferais.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Si, justement c'est la question, insista le jeune sorcier. A chaque fois que je mentionne mon père, le Manoir ou ma famille d'origine, ton expression change.

\- Excuse-moi de me montrer suspicieux après les derniers évènements ! Se récria Sirius, s'enflammant.

\- Je me suis excusé pour cela, j'essaie depuis de démontrer mon attachement aux Black et mes efforts sont aux mieux ignorés, au pire considérés comme suspects, répondit Drago, agacé.

\- Oui, car tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Ragea Lord Black en se levant. Tu aurais pu me dire, avant que nous consommions notre union que ton père avait monté ce stratagème. Tu aurais pu choisir de me le dire et tu t'es tu. Et j'ai cru que tu étais nerveux pour l'acte en lui-même mais tu attendais de voir ma réaction aux journaux du lendemain. Quel genre d'époux fait cela ?!

\- Le genre effrayé ! Répliqua Drago se levant à son tour. Tu sais très bien qu'au vu de la position de mon père, ma bâtardise aurait pu m'apporter d'énormes problèmes. Je n'avais plus de protection et ce mariage m'en accordait une !

Le silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes, presque violent, rompu uniquement par leurs respirations lourdes.

\- Je ne savais pas à qui me fier et nous venions à peine de nous marier, expliqua calmement Drago. Au nom de quoi t'aurais-je fait confiance ? Et si tu m'avais blessé ? Trahi ? Répudié ?

Sirius soupira, abandonnant la lutte. Une phrase tournait dans sa tête, déclarée posément par Harry : « _Leur monde ne fonctionne pas comme cela._ _Ils ne fonctionnent pas comme ça. Et je ne sais pas si c'est eux qui ont raison ou nous, si c'est bien que le monde soit comme ça mais… Ils ont l'air de survivre mieux que certains d'entre nous »_ _._ Il pouvait voir à cet instant toute la justesse des propos de son filleul. Drago avait préféré trahir plutôt que d'être trahi car dans son monde, la pire option était souvent la plus réaliste.

Il s'avança vers le jeune homme épuisé et le prit dans ses bras, comme il aurait pris Harry pour le rassurer. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel ou d'amoureux, juste une certaine tendresse.

\- _Nous_ ferons des efforts et _nous_ apprendrons à nous faire confiance, pour pouvoir se reposer l'un sur l'autre, émit doucement Sirius en resserrant son étreinte.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils classèrent tranquillement les parchemins éparpillés. Au moment de se coucher, Sirius tourna la tête d'un côté, laissant le jeune homme passer un pyjama. Et pour la première fois depuis leur nuit de noces, le jeune Consort dormit dans le même lit que son Lord.

* * *

Le square Kennilsworthy Wisp était plutôt délaissé par la bonne société en fin de matinée. C'est précisément pour cela qu'Andromeda Tonks avait choisi ce lieu de rendez-vous pour le premier entretien formel de Miss Granger et de Lord Nott. Ayant accepté le rôle de chaperon pour cette sortie, elle se tenait cinq pas derrière le couple, leur laissant l'illusion d'une intimité. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient salués, le jeune homme maintenant son masque social tandis que la jeune Miss rougissait d'incompréhension. Elle comprenait pourquoi Lord Nott s'intéressait à la charmante amie d'Harry Potter. Ce n'était clairement par le cas pour Hermione.

Après quelques pas dans un silence inconfortable, Théodore Nott engagea une conversation convenue sur le paysage offert par le parc. Hermione répondit par automatisme observant les mornes plantations alors que l'hiver approchait. C'était un contraste étonnant avec la vivacité des devantures du Chemin de Traverse que l'on pouvait apercevoir.

\- Je… J'aurais quelques questions à te poser afin de lutter contre ce malaise entre nous, attaqua finalement la jeune lionne.

\- Peux-tu imaginer ma surprise ? Répliqua Théodore, le sourire aux lèvres. Quelles sont tes questions ?

\- Toute cette histoire de cour est délirante… Je veux dire, je sais, enfin _je savais intellectuellement_ , que cela pouvait se passer ainsi mais… Je ne m'étais simplement pas attendue à le vivre. Là d'où je viens, ce genre de chose n'a plus lieu depuis l'époque victorienne.

\- Victorienne ?

\- Du nom de Victoria, une ancienne reine des îles britanniques, répondit-elle par automatisme.

\- Penses-tu que je sois inculte ? Reprit Lord Nott, sur un ton légèrement offensé.

\- Non, non, bien sur que non, s'empressa-t-elle de nier rougissante sous l'embarras.

\- Je voulais simplement dire que je ne savais pas que cela ne se faisait plus du côté Moldu, émit platement le jeune homme.

Un court silence s'installa avant qu'Hermione ne le rompe en posant une question :

\- Et tu ne trouves pas étrange de devoir demander la permission à Harry pour me fréquenter ?

\- Non, c'est ainsi que fonctionne mon monde. Tu es liée à la Famille Potter. Je dois obtenir l'aval du Lord régnant pour te fréquenter.

La jeune Miss sembla considérer un instant sa réponse. Elle y trouva une cohérence et une certaine logique, désuète certes, mais néanmoins présente.

\- Je sais que cela va te paraître bizarre et peut être n'ai-je pas le droit de te poser la question avant le millième rendez-vous ou peut être même jamais… Mais… Pourquoi moi ?

\- Pourquoi toi ? Répéta sans comprendre le jeune Lord, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi de me faire la cour ?

\- Tu as raison Granger, c'est une question qui ne se pose pas, répondit d'un ton neutre Théodore Nott en regardant devant lui.

Un silence gêné s'établit de nouveau entre eux jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ajoute :

\- Tu es totalement capable de savoir pourquoi. De fait, je ne te le dirais pas.

* * *

Ce rendez-vous de travail était une idée horrible et Harry vouait à Andy une rancune tenace pour l'avoir obligé à faire ses devoirs en compagnie de son ancien professeur de potions. Il savait que le dialogue entre eux était nécessaire pour créer un lien et se comprendre a minima, mais il redoutait se trouver dans la position du mauvais élève.

Ayant reçu l'autorisation de passer par le réseau de cheminette, il arriva directement dans le hall de réception du Manoir Prince. Il fut accueilli par un elfe prénommé Archie qui l'invita à rejoindre son maître dans la bibliothèque.

La pièce portait bien son nom. Grande, lumineuse, elle avait certes une taille moindre que celle de Poudlard mais possédait une grande hauteur sous plafond. Des étagères se poursuivaient sur chaque pan de mur. Une rambarde ouvragée empêchait les volumes les plus haut de glisser ou de tomber et une échelle permettait y accéder.

Lord Prince avait poussé les tables servant à consulter les ouvrages contre les murs et avait étalé consciencieusement un nombre considérable de parchemins sur le sol. Ces parchemins formaient un cercle autour de lui et comme Harry le découvrit très tôt pouvait aussi bien traité d'un obscur terme juridique, que l'arbre généalogique d'une Famille ou d'un ouvrage du dernier magizoologiste.

Severus Rogue était plongé dans une intense réflexion. Mâchonnant distraitement un stylo sous les yeux surpris de Lord Potter, il écrivait suivant ses idées une quantité astronomique de mots sur ce qui semblait être deux mètres de parchemin. Souriant avec hésitation, Harry se racla la gorge pour faire part de sa présence. Les yeux noirs du maître des lieux le fixèrent immédiatement.

\- Bonjour Lord Prince, émit-il courtoisement.

\- Lord Potter, le salua-t-il en retour se levant pour le saluer.

\- Je suis navré de vous interrompre, peut être pourrais-je repasser plus tard ? S'enquit le jeune Lord devant le désordre ambiant.

\- Non, c'est une étape de mon travail, expliqua rapidement Severus Rogue. J'ai besoin d'avoir une vue globale de toutes les données avant de mettre au point une stratégie. Vous boirez bien une tasse de thé ?

\- Volontiers.

Les deux Lords s'assirent dans des fauteuils confortables tandis qu'Archie déposait le nécessaire à thé sur une table face à eux.

\- Le point le plus important de la Session de Novembre sera le vote pour la modification de la proposition de loi sur les créatures magiques. Quelle est votre position Lord Prince ? S'enquit poliment le jeune homme.

\- Je suis contre cette loi, répondit calmement Severus créant la surprise sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Elle pose un problème politique majeur : nos relations avec les autres peuples magiques. Crée une guerre maintenant serait fort peu à propos, nos effectifs n'ayant jamais été aussi bas après deux guerres successives. Sans compter qu'un contrôle accru de telles créatures n'empêcheront aucun abus, ni ne protégeront plus efficacement le secret de notre existence.

\- Vous êtes donc pour la modification de cette loi ?

\- Plus qu'une modification, il faudrait une solide révision, soupira Lord Prince. Ma Famille a toujours eu un agenda assez égalitaire, en partie car il est plus simple de faire affaire lorsque les créatures magiques sont de votre côté, en partie parce qu'elle a toujours eu une vision globale des choses.

Posant la tasse sur le guéridon, il se tourna vers Harry.

\- Nous sommes qu'un pourcentage minime de ce qui existe actuellement sur la planète, en tant que race magique humaine. Les moldus sont bien plus nombreux et les créatures magiques – même si elles sont contrôlées – se reproduisent bien plus vite que nous. En partie car elles n'ont pas été confrontées à la guerre depuis un moment, en partie parce qu'elles sont peut être plus fertiles.

Le silence se fit après l'explication de Lord Prince. Harry tenta tant bien que mal d'organiser ses idées et faire coïncider ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avec ce qu'il savait de la Famille Prince.

\- Quelle stratégie aviez-vous élaborée avec Drago et Miss Parkinson ? S'enquit le Maître des Potions.

Harry ne fut pas étonné qu'il sache que ces anciens Serpentards travaillaient avec lui. Il ne serait pas étonné qu'un réseau d'informations très spécial soit attaché à cette Maison particulière de Poudlard, permettant à certains membres d'en renseigner d'autres. D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître la représentation du Magenmagot qu'ils avaient utilisé lors de l'élaboration de leur stratégie puis le tableau des votants.

Severus prit quelques minutes pour comprendre la stratégie mise en place.

\- Vous aviez parié sur le fait que le Magenmagot ne retoquerait pas la loi, qu'elle serait présentée au vote telle quelle. C'est pour cela qu'il vous était si important d'obtenir toutes les voix, murmura-t-il. Je reconnais bien là le pessimisme de mon filleul.

Le sorcier dupliqua d'un coup de baguette les deux documents et les fit léviter face à eux. Il effaça ensuite les noms du tableau des votants et tenta d'expliquer à Harry en quoi leur stratégie était trop pessimiste d'un côté et trop optimiste de l'autre. Certaines alliances informelles n'avaient pas été prises en compte car Drago ne les connaissait pas. Des Familles avait été sous-estimées ainsi que l'importance de la parole du Survivant.

Ils reprirent point par point la stratégie, Harry découvrant le génie politique de son nouveau fiancé ainsi qu'un sens de l'ironie vraiment délectable.

\- Récapitulons, je suis perdu, imposa Harry après plusieurs heures de discussions, recherches et recoupages.

\- Cela m'aurait étonné, ronchonna Severus Rogue en avisant le parchemin vierge du jeune homme.

Harry fit preuve d'une nouvelle maturité qui laissa Severus indécis et vaguement approbateur. Il ne s'énerva pas, choisit de sourire et de répliquer :

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de mettre au propre cette stratégie géniale afin de la rendre communicable au reste de notre cercle, pointa-t-il doctement.

\- Le premier point est votre prise de parole devant l'ensemble de la Chambre, répéta d'une voix morne Lord Prince, reprenant ses réflexes d'enseignant. Ce sera vous et personne d'autre, pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne pourra avoir autant d'impact. Nous préparerons votre discours ultérieurement.

\- Il est dommage que nous ne puissions nous passer de cela, murmura Harry en écrivant le plus nettement possible.

Lord Prince lui jeta un regard acéré. Ainsi, et malgré ses propres préjugés, il apparaissait que le jeune Potter n'appréciait _vraiment pas_ toute cette attention. Il reprit sa dictée.

\- La seconde partie de notre stratégie repose sur la persuasion des indécis et la mobilisation des abstentionnistes. De nombreuses Familles ne voudront pas se mêler de ce débat. Il faut que nous leur prouvions que cela est nécessaire. Nous organiserons une suite de dîners informels, chacun au nom de notre Famille pour réunir les différents spectres politiques et les influencer.

Harry soupira, notant consciencieusement les mots prononcés.

\- Heureusement pour la réussite de ce plan, les Maisons affiliées à la Famille Potter seront simples à convaincre, ajouta perfidement l'ancien professeur en réponse à son soupir.

Cette provocation passa largement au-dessus de la contrariété d'Harry. Il ne releva pas, laissant son ancien professeur de potions de plus en plus perplexe. Le jeune Potter n'aimait pas les dîners mondains et il semble qu'une série se profilait à l'horizon. L'organisation que cela nécessitait devait être vu avec Pansy et chaque Famille devait être invitée selon ses affinités… Un vrai casse-tête selon lui.

\- Nous referons un point à l'issue de ces différentes invitations pour savoir si nous avons réussi à convaincre un nombre suffisant de Familles, conclut Severus. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous envisagerons d'autres méthodes.

\- Comme le chantage ? Pointa Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus s'étonna encore une fois de la vivacité du jeune homme. Il ne l'avait jamais connu ainsi en cours, capable de comprendre et d'entendre les sous-entendus et réagissant sans hurler ou broyer le mobilier.

\- Il n'y a pas que le chantage, Lord Potter. Une simple pression ou un marchandage de faveurs peut également être utile et bien moins traumatisant pour les parties concernées, répliqua Lord Prince le plus courtoisement possible.

Harry n'insista pas, ne voulant pas se confronter à l'autre sorcier alors qu'il souhaitait rentrer au Manoir se reposer. Il finit d'écrire les différentes étapes. Chaque Famille serait en charge d'une série de dîners mondains, invitant dix Maisons ou Ordre de Merlin première classe. Les Potter devraient inviter les Weasley, les Prewett, les Abbot, les Londubat et les Nott en priorité. Une autre série correspondait à une autre quinzaine.

\- Vous devrez également définir la nouvelle ligne de conduite de la Maison Gaunt. Je suppose que le précédent agenda de Lord Gaunt ne vous convient pas, émit calmement Lord Prince en se servant une tasse de thé.

Le jeune homme en avait parfaitement conscience mais entre les préparatifs du mariage et ceux de la nouvelle Session, il se rendait bien compte que la création d'une ligne politique n'était pas sur son planning immédiat. Il souffla doucement entre ses lèvres.

\- Je m'en occuperai après la Session de Novembre. Si nous avons fini, j'ai rendez-vous avec Lord Nott.

Si Severus en fut surpris il le cacha admirablement bien.

\- Une dernière chose, Lord Potter. L'annonce de notre future union devrait fuitée dans les journaux dans la prochaine quinzaine. Cela déstabilisera certaines alliances et pourrait nous être profitable.

Harry hocha la tête, toujours pris entre deux sentiments : l'admiration d'une telle intelligence et d'une telle ruse et l'horreur face à tant de manipulation.

\- Je vous laisse en charge de ce dossier, Lord Prince. Bonne soirée.

Sur ces paroles, Harry prit congé. Lorsqu'il atterrit dans l'âtre de la cheminée du Manoir Black, Percy l'attendait. Lord Nott était arrivé légèrement en avance et il attendait dans le petit salon. Soufflant pour reprendre contenance, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'en ce moment il troquait un Serpentard pour un autre.

* * *

 **Harry James Potter, Lord régnant des Familles Potter et Gaunt épouse Severus Rogue !**

 _Par la correspondante de la rubrique mondaine de la Gazette du Sorcier, Selmina Fawcett_

Depuis qu'Harry Potter a réclamé les titres de la Famille Gaunt par droit de conquête, rien ne va plus sur cette bonne vieille île de Grande Bretagne. Lors d'un article paru la semaine dernière, nous spéculions sur les conséquences de cette réclamation. D'aucun craignait de terribles répercussions, Salazar Serpentard, fondateur de la lignée, l'ayant certainement protégé de l'usurpation par un héritier non lié par le sang.

La malédiction a pris une forme inattendue : celle d'un contrat d'union entre deux héritiers de grandes familles : les Gaunt et les Prince. Il s'avère qu'au début du siècle Lord Elvis « Marvolo » Gaunt, dans une avidité sans précédent a réussi par un habile jeu de pouvoir à créer un contrat d'alliance entre sa Famille et les Prince, unissant leurs héritiers : les Honorables Eileen Prince et Morfin Gaunt.

Ce contrat d'union a été gardé secret jusqu'à la majorité magique de la jeune femme. Certains membres proches de la Famille Prince ont affirmé que Lord Prétextat Prince a cherché durant une décennie une manière de rompre ce contrat, qui l'enchainait à une évidente mésalliance. Lorsque le mariage s'est avéré inévitable, Lady Eileen Prince a fui, épousant un moldu, laissant l'accord magique inaccompli.

Le dernier descendant des Gaunt n'ayant jamais réclamé les titres et le siège de ses ancêtres, il revient aujourd'hui aux héritiers actuels d'accomplir cet engagement. L'accord passé était une restitution de la Famille Prince à la Maison des Gaunt pour une dette de vie. En effet, Miss Sicofola Gaunt sauva la vie de l'Honorable Venelus Prince lors de la Chasse aux sorcières, se sacrifiant pour que la lignée des Prince perdure.

Chers lecteurs, nous vous annonçons donc l'union d'Harry James Potter, Lord régnant des Familles Potter et Gaunt avec Severus Tobias Rogue, Lord régnant de la Famille Prince. Ce mariage sera célébré dans les semaines qui viennent. Plus d'informations en P2.

 _Le mariage Prince-Gaunt, une union inattendue, P2  
_ _L'héritage de Salazar Serpentard, P3  
_ _Les répercussions de l'union Prince-Gaunt-Potter sur le Magenmagot, P4  
_ _Les dernières tendances mariage, P5_

* * *

Une main pâle referma le journal d'un mouvement rapide, froissant légèrement la première page. Reprenant son souffle, la sorcière défroissa lentement la Une de la Gazette, maculant ses doigts fins d'encre d'imprimerie.

Ses lectures devaient rester secrètes pour tous les membres de la maisonnée mais Narcissa n'avait pu retenir un mouvement d'humeur à la lecture de cet article. La réclamation des titres des Gaunt par Lord Potter était une hérésie. Il avait peut être vaincu son Seigneur et Maître mais il ne spolierait pas son enfant à naître. Seul son bébé pouvait être le digne héritier de la Famille Gaunt et elle n'accepterait rien de moins que la régence des titres.

Elle était également catastrophée que ce pauvre Severus doive mêler son sang avec celui des Potter. Toute trace de son ascendance moldue et de sa traitrise avaient disparu de l'esprit de l'ancienne Lady. Pour elle, l'existence de ce contrat d'union était une bonne nouvelle en soi et si Severus avait pu se marier avec une sorcière de Sang-Pur elle aurait volontiers accéder à l'union de leur progéniture. En l'état actuel des choses, elle ne laisserait pas son cher enfant à la charge de Lord Potter. Drago avait déjà subi le déshonneur de la bâtardise mal rattrapé par un mariage dans sa propre Famille. Elle voyait bien Lucius incapable de mener les Malefoy sans elle.

Reposant le journal à l'endroit exact où la domestique le cachait, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Il fallait réfléchir mais elle devait agir. Et vite.

* * *

 **RAR**

Little Luna : Heureuse de te retrouver aussi =) Merci pour ton gentil commentaire. Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire continue de te plaire. J'espère que le développement de ce quinzième chapitre te convainc toujours... A très vite et bonne semaine !

Jenna Potter : Bonjour et bienvenue à toi sur cette histoire. Je suis ravie que la répartie d'Harry ait pu plaire dans le précédent chapitre. J'espère que cette quinzième leçon connaitra le même succès... Excellente semaine à toi !

Lils : Salut à toi ! Contente de te revoir. Pour répondre à ta question, Drago ne s'amuse pas tellement et il n'a _aucun_ intérêt à mettre ensemble son parrain et son "beau-frère". Il se retrouve encore une fois déchiré entre sa loyauté envers sa famille et le respect - et bientôt une certaine amitié- que lui inspire Harry. Lorsqu'il donne des informations à Lord Potter sur son parrain c'est parce qu'il est alcoolisé donc désinhibé. Il ne souhaite pas forcément réunir ces aspects là de sa vie, c'est juste que ça se produit. Et il doit faire avec... Oui Harry a un sourire très coquin. Il va apprendre à user de son charme... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu... A très vite !

Lana : Salut Lana ! Je trouve aussi le monde sorcier compliqué, et ça ne date pas d'hier. Les descriptions de Rowling sont riches, foisonnantes et sous-entendent tout un tas de choses. Et la vision que l'on a est celle d'Harry, donc d'un enfant qui n'a jamais eu à coeur d'aller au fond des choses. C'est pourquoi j'ai essayé d'imaginer un monde sorcier aussi complexe que le nôtre en définitive : amour, politique, action, contrat... On est régi par tout ça. Quant à Harry et Severus il va leur falloir u peu de temps pour s'apprivoiser... Mais ça va venir. La réaction de Sirius et Remus était à prévoir, ils ont du mal à laisser leur filleul grandir et prendre ses propres décisions, ils veulent le protéger... Pour le choix de Ginny, je l'explique ainsi : Harry a fait un gros complexe d'Oedipe et est sorti avec la représentation qu'il avait de sa mère : rousse, Gryffondor, dynamique, compatissante... Le personnage de Ginny en soi n'est pas désagréable. C'est juste une fin trop convenue comme le Ron/Hermione. Mais ça laisse aux auteurs de fanfiction la possibilité de créer tout un tas de nouveaux couples ! Les choses vont un peu mieux déjà entre Sirius et Drago... Ca va s'améliorer mais... Vous semblez oublier que ce cher Drago n'a pas tout dit... Quant à Hermione et Théo je les trouve adorables... On va les voir un peu plus. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus... Je te souhaite une excellente semaine et à très vite !

Rainbow Girl : Salut ! Merci pour ton adorable commentaire ! Je suis heureuse que la chapitre t'ait plu. Malheureusement Cepheus n'en restera pas là, et je crains que Diane Potter ne soit pire dans le genre... Severus saute de joie en apprenant sa nouvelle union, c'est clair. Il ne peut en être réellement autrement en même temps... Mais ça va venir, il faut juste laisser le temps aux choses de se faire. J'adore le personnage d'Hermione, de fait j'ai essayé de lui réserver un joli rôle ici... En attendant ton avis sur ce chapitre-ci, je te souhaite une très bonne semaine. A bientôt !

Guest : Bonjour à toi et bienvenue ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a passionné aussi... En espérant te revoir, bonne semaine !

* * *

 **Papotage et autres bonus**

Chose promise, chose due ! Pour fêter dignement ce quinzième chapitre (oui, oui, on fêtera également le 20ème et le 25ème), **j'ai prévu plusieurs petites choses** (se frotte les mains). Depuis le chapitre précédent je récolte des idées de chapitres bonus auprès de vous (l'un d'eux sera le gain d'une cagnotte pour le chapitre 20). Voici ce qui en est ressorti :

\- Un chapitre sur Hermione et Théodore, leur histoire, leur rencontre,  
\- Un chapitre sur Lucius et Remus, leurs rapports,  
\- Un autre chapitre sur Sirius et Drago, leur réconciliation  
\- Un OS bonus sur Ron, sa vision de la vie  
\- Un chapitre Sirius et Remus, leur réaction à l'annonce du mariage d'Harry,  
\- Un OS sur la famille Malefoy juste avant la guerre,  
\- Un chapitre sur les petites disputes et discussions des Intendants/Secrétaires

 **Si vous avez d'autres idées (ou que je n'ai pas présenté correctement votre idée dans cette liste) n'hésitez pas**. J'ai envie d'écrire chacun de ces bonus, j'ai adoré vos idées ! Je vais peut être être obligée de vous demander de choisir par ailleurs...

Enfin pour ce quinzième chapitre - et si vous trouvez le temps long entre deux parutions de chapitres - **je vous annonce la publication de deux nouvelles histoires sur mon profil : La toile des souvenirs et THEMIS**. Leur résumé, leur moment de publication... Tout sera expliqué dans les premiers chapitres. Il y aura également la publication dans la semaine d'un nouveau chapitre d'Hermione Granger Nymphomane pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire.

 **Enfin, j'espère que cette quinzième leçon vous a plue... Que pensez-vous des négociations pour le mariage d'Harry ? Des réactions de Severus ? De l'apparition très brève de cette chère Narcissa... J'attends vos retours avec impatience. Excellente semaine à tous !**


	16. Leçon numéro seize

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA :** Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour cette seizième leçon - déjà ! Le temps passe trop vite... En tout cas merci à tous pour votre engouement - déjà près de 200 reviews, pour les 300ème, je promets un truc spécial (qui a dit que le chantage ne portait jamais ses fruits ? Sûrement pas Severus). Je suis juste impressionnée par votre soutien chaque semaine. Je vous en remercie et cela me permet de continuer, de m'inspirer, de trouver le courage d'écrire de nouvelles choses - certaines avec une quantité désespérante de chapitres... En un mot, merci et bonne lecture (du coup ça en fait quatre, je vous laisse on se retrouve en bas).

* * *

 **Leçon n°16 : De la manière de garder son calme en toutes circonstances**

L'identité du fiancé de Lord Gaunt fit grand bruit au Terrier. Molly représentait le déni total, Arthur une franche incrédulité, quant à Ginny, pour une fois elle entrevoyait une lueur d'espoir. Pour cette occasion, Bill et Fleur avaient accouru dans la maison familiale juste après leur petit déjeuner. Charlie les avait devancé de peu. Comme souvent lorsque les Weasley étaient concernés un chaos innommable apparut, alimenté par l'arrivée en fanfare des jumeaux et de Ron.

Molly mit un frein au désordre sachant fort bien qu'aucune bonne décision ne pourrait émerger de ce bazar. Elle installa toute sa famille autour de la table avec la ferme intention d'y remédier. Elle fournit à l'aide de sa baguette une tasse de thé chaud à la camomille à chacun tandis qu'Arthur appelait au calme. Un silence relatif se fit.

\- Nous profitons de votre présence à tous pour discuter de la réaction à adopter face à cette alliance pour le moins inattendue, entama de sa voix grave Bill.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut nous affecter, Lord Gaunt se marie avec Lord Prince, nous sommes liés à la Maison des Potter, émit Fred sur un ton provocateur.

\- Fred, intervint Charlie, coupant court à toutes récriminations, Lord Gaunt est Lord Potter, nous sommes alliés aux Potter. Il est évident que cela nous concerne.

\- De plus, Lord Black a eu la délicatesse de nous informer de cette union future pour que nous nous y préparions, flûta la voix de Fleur.

\- Harry ne nous en a pas informé, contra Molly d'un ton chagriné.

\- Maman, tu sais aussi bien que nous qu'il ne pouvait le faire malgré nos liens d'amitié tant que le contrat n'est pas annoncé publiquement devant le Magenmagot, défendit Charlie d'un ton apaisant.

\- Il est évident que cet article a été publié à la suite d'une fuite au Ministère, indiqua d'un ton las Arthur. Une erreur humaine de plus.

Le reste de la discussion se passa en spéculations diverses sur la tournure des évènements. Les deux Lords prenaient pour acquis que l'agenda politique des Potter ne changerait pas. La réclamation des titres Gaunt par Harry ne pouvait signifier qu'il avait une stratégie au point pour lutter contre la loi sur les créatures magiques. Une réunion de travail serait sans doute la bienvenue avec lui. Etrangement Ginny et Ron restèrent des plus silencieux lors de ces discussions laissant leurs aînés débattre.

\- Ginny, Ron qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous connaissez Harry mieux que nous ? S'enquit gentiment Bill.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'Harry ait accepté de laisser Hermione pour le bâtard graisseux, émit sur un ton amer le plus jeune frère.

\- Merci pour cette remarque constructive Ron, souffla doucement Charlie. Ginny ?

La jeune femme sentit le sang battre à ses oreilles alors qu'elle prenait une profonde respiration pour s'exprimer.

\- Harry aura besoin d'une mère pour engendrer des héritiers, pour les lignées Potter et Gaunt, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton résolu. On pourrait présenter ma candidature ?

Le silence se fit, chacun interrogeant cette possibilité. Ron y voyait l'opportunité de récupérer Hermione Bill et Charlie celle de consolider leurs liens avec le héros du monde sorcier, Molly voyait l'image d'une famille agrandie tandis qu'Arthur se demandait si le jeune homme accepterait.

\- Ginny es-tu sûre de ton choix ? Une telle candidature pourrait empêcher ton mariage dans la bonne société, demanda d'une voix douce Fleur.

La jeune femme la fusilla du regard.

\- Bien sûr, je n'ai pas fait cette proposition au hasard. Harry aura besoin d'une femme et nous nous connaissons bien. Ce serait totalement logique.

\- L'idée est intéressante, émit précautionneusement Charlie. Nous travaillerons dessus, ce qui ne signifie pas que nous présenterons ta candidature, mais nous allons y penser. De toute façon nous ne pouvons agir tant que la nouvelle n'a pas été annoncée officiellement au Magenmagot.

La réponse de Lord Prewett clôtura le débat et après une demi-heure de questions diverses, les enfants se dispersèrent.

* * *

Une grande agitation régnait dans la Chambre du Magenmagot. Les portes avaient été ouvertes quelques minutes avant l'ouverture de la Séance et chacun y allait de son pronostic. Les rumeurs étaient-elles vraies ? Quelles étaient les conclusions de la réclamation des titres Gaunt ? Comment calmer les populations de créatures magiques totalement révoltées ?

Le bruit monta d'un cran lorsque quatre Lords apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Lord Black et son Consort étaient magnifiques dans leurs robes formelles et saluèrent poliment Lord Potter avant de prendre place. Lord Malefoy partit de son côté, l'expression de son visage toujours aussi implacable. Lord Potter et Lord Prince prirent le même chemin pour rejoindre leur siège, l'assemblée les détaillant avec minutie pour disséquer le moindre geste ou le moindre comportement équivoque.

Arrivés devant leur rangée, Lord Prince laissa le passage à son accompagnateur, signifiant la hiérarchie sociale établie entre eux. Harry Potter regroupait deux titres sur sa tête, il avait donc la primauté de passage. Personne ne loupa cependant le léger embarras du jeune homme. A peine furent-ils assis que la Présidente Sorcière entra dans la Chambre. Tous les pairs se levèrent pour saluer son arrivée.

\- Que l'on scelle les portes !

Le greffier prit position aux côtés de Lady Bones. Celle-ci se redressa et prit la parole d'un ton solennel.

\- Je déclare la Session de novembre du Magenmagot ouverte !

Le silence se fit sous l'immense coupole. Mr Gamp déroula un parchemin et entama :

\- Le premier ordre du jour concerne les modifications dans l'assemblée du Magenmagot. Notre magie a enregistré l'accession aux titres d'un nouveau Lord. Lord Gaunt va approcher pour réclamer ses titres et prêter serment.

Harry se leva, magnifique dans sa robe magenta, les armoiries des trois Maisons présentes dans son dos. Il descendit vers l'estrade et se plaça devant la Présidente Sorcière.

\- Veuillez décliner votre identité et votre requête aux membres de la Chambre, s'enquit Lady Bones.

\- Harry James Potter, Lord régnant de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter, réclame solennellement les titres de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Gaunt par droit de conquête.

\- Les preuves apportées au dossier de réclamation sont formelles, déclara Lady Bones. Elles seront disponibles pour les membres de cette Chambre souhaitant les consulter auprès de Mr Gamp. Vous pouvez prêter serment, Lord Potter.

\- Moi, Harold James Potter, Lord régnant de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Gaunt affirme solennellement que je serai fidèle à cette Cour, en agissant avec honneur et impartialité. Ainsi soit-il.

\- Moi, Lady Bones, présidente sorcière reconnaît votre Serment, Lord Gaunt. Puisse-t-il vous guider.

Les autres membres de la Chambre se levèrent accueillant le nouveau Lord en leur sein. Harry se retourna pour les saluer et gravit les marches pour prendre place sur le siège des Gaunt, à la grande surprise de la majorité des sorciers présents.

\- Ordre du jour suivant : les changements au sein des Maisons concernant le Magenmagot. La parole est cédée à Lord Gaunt.

Le cérémonial de la Chambre était quelque peu répétitif jugea Harry en se levant une énième fois. Il avait désormais une double casquette et en jouer serait certainement épuisant pour ses nerfs.

\- J'ai aujourd'hui deux notifications. La Maison Gaunt a le très grand plaisir d'annoncer le futur mariage d'Harry James Potter, Lord de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Gaunt avec Severus Tobias Rogue, Lord régnant de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Prince.

La stupeur prit possession de la Chambre. Les rumeurs étaient ainsi fondées, la Gazette avait trouvé un informateur sérieux. Les derniers sceptiques furent plus qu'étonnés de cette déclaration. C'était une véritable mésalliance pour Lord Potter mais une union logique si l'on considérait les dernières révélations du journal.

\- Qui est témoin de l'engagement pour le Magenmagot ? S'enquit Mr Gamp.

\- Moi, répondit Sirius Black, se levant. Je serai témoin pour Lord Gaunt.

\- Moi, déclara Lord Malefoy. Je serai témoin pour Lord Prince.

Le Magenmagot explosa en chuchotis. L'alliance de ces Familles commençait à en faire une force politique et économique sorcière, sans compter que le nouveau clan comptait le Sauveur en son sein.

\- Ma seconde notification concerne un don d'un million de gallions au Ministère de la Magie pour la création d'un Service des Veuves, Orphelins et Blessés de guerre. Cette dotation comprendra la mise en place des fonctionnaires et les premiers fonds à distribuer.

Les murmures repartirent de plus bel.

\- Cette dotation ne changera rien à la peine des victimes de la Grande Guerre mais la Maison Gaunt espère pouvoir soulager ces familles des problèmes pécuniaires tout en reconnaissant leur perte dans cette Guerre.

\- Je souhaite ajouter un demi million de gallions au don généreux de Lord Gaunt, appuya Lord Malefoy, dans un gracieux signe de tête envers le jeune homme.

De nouveaux murmures s'échappèrent de tous les rangs de l'assemblée. Le greffier dut appeler au calme et la présidente Sorcière reprit la parole.

\- Le Mangenmagot reconnaît les notifications de mariage et de don, conclut prestement Lady Bones. Le Ministère de la Magie remercie Lord Gaunt et Lord Malefoy pour leur générosité. Si d'autres dons veulent être faits, ils seront enregistrés ultérieurement par Mr Gamp, notre greffier de Séance.

\- La parole est laissée à Lord Potter.

Harry, qui ne s'était pas rassit après ces derniers mots, reprit la parole.

\- La Maison Potter a l'honneur de déclarer le Consort Drago Lucius Black comme porte-parole de la Famille Potter auprès du Magenmagot. Sa parole sera la nôtre.

Les chuchotements reprirent. Drago se leva du siège de Consort de la Famille Black pour s'asseoir dans celui de la Famille Potter quelques rangées plus bas. Mais que faisait Harry Potter ? De nombreux membres du Magenmagot auraient donné cher pour le savoir.

\- Le Magenmagot reconnaît la notification, reprit d'une voix blanche la présidente-sorcière, clairement surprise par le choix du héros du monde sorcier.

D'autres pairs durent prendre la parole pour annoncer de nouveaux contrats d'alliance ou d'amitié. Le silence se fit petit à petit après la dernière déclaration de Lady Bones. Mr Gamp se leva pour annoncer l'ordre du jour.

\- Une loi a été soumise au Magenmagot, le texte a été distribué conformément à la procédure en vigueur à tous les membres de cette assemblée. La Chambre votera aujourd'hui pour ou contre la révision et/ou la modification de cette loi. Avant de prendre votre décision et de passer aux votes, deux membres de cette assemblée ont souhaité s'adresser à vous. La parole est laissée à Lady Scapula Carrow.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années se leva prestement. Parée de la robe du Magenmagot, elle avançait altière pour se placer devant l'estrade de la présidente sorcière où elle s'adresserait à la foule. Impassible, son visage portait les traits les plus aristocratiques qu'ils soient. Harry savait grâce à l'exposé préparé de concert avec Lord Prince que Scapula Carrow était la nièce des tristement célèbres Alecto et Amycus. Fille unique du frère aîné de la famille, Amphirius, elle descendait également des Beurk par sa mère, Cartimandua. Autant dire que la jeune femme avait de nombreuses relations et comptait largement influencer les membres de la Chambre.

\- Lords et Ladys, je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui en tant qu'héritière d'une Noble et Ancienne Maison et membre de cette assemblée, commença-t-elle d'une voix contenue. Par ce texte de loi, nous sommes à l'aube d'une avancée cruciale, qui placera les îles britanniques sorcières loin devant les autres pays européens.

Harry manqua de soupirer face à ce discours un poil démagogique. Il se contint, restant impassible et attentif à la déclaration de celle qui venait de se déclarer comme une rivale.

\- Les magizoologistes de renom ont travaillé sans relâche pour nous offrir les dernières avancées de la science et ainsi étayer le discours qui structure ce texte de loi. Nos meilleurs politologues l'ont rédigé pour nous permettre aujourd'hui d'annoncer aux créatures résidant sur le sol de Grande Bretagne que tout ne leur aient pas permis.

Severus se retint de froncer les sourcils face à ses paroles grotesques. Si un représentant des créatures magiques était admis dans la Chambre, le descendant des Prince était sûr que Lady Scapula n'aurait pas fait long feu.

\- Ces obligations loin d'être une fantaisie ou une vue de l'esprit ont pour unique but de protéger au mieux le code du Secret Magique. En effet, lors de la dernière guerre et depuis, le Ministère a du faire face à une recrudescence de démonstration de magie dans le monde moldu. Le nombre de personnel impliqué pour la résolution de ces problèmes est énorme, et si la mission première du Ministère est de préserver notre anonymat, ce texte sera un solide appui pour mieux organiser et gérer les apparitions impromptues de créatures non désirées devant les moldus. Je réclame donc de la part de cette Chambre un vote unanime qui nous mènera à la promulgation de cette loi.

Un tic agita la joue de Sirius tant la colère à contenir était grande. La majeure partie des propos de cette Lady était issue de faits non expliqués et de statistiques manipulées. Et pourtant, de nombreux membres acquiesçaient gaiement à ses paroles.

\- Le Magenmagot remercie Lady Carrow pour sa prise de parole, conclut Mr Gamp et des applaudissements se firent entendre dans les gradins pour le plus grand désespoir de Lord Prince. La parole est cédée à Lord Potter.

Un silence digne d'une cathédrale se fit dans l'immense Chambre tandis qu'Harry descendait calmement les marches le menant devant l'estrade. Faisant face à ses pairs, il prit une respiration contrôlée avant de se lancer un sortilège Sonorus.

\- Chers membres de cette assemblée, je m'adresse à vous et pour la première fois en tant que sorcier de cette communauté, déclara-t-il en redressant ses lunettes. Il est délétère de penser que les créatures magiques seules sont responsables du travail engagé pour protéger le statut du Secret Magique. Les sorciers ont leur part de responsabilité et les dernières guerres ainsi que la vendetta de Lord Voldemort vis-à-vis des moldus l'ont mis en péril de nombreuses fois. C'est d'ailleurs en s'appuyant sur des textes promulgués pendant cette période noire de notre histoire que cette loi a été rédigée. Je ne peux que m'étonner de ce fait. Ces lois n'ont-elles pas été abolies à la libération du Ministère ?

Un malaise se ressentit parmi les membres de l'assemblée tandis que les journalistes présents grattaient furieusement sur des mètres de parchemins.

\- Dans ce texte deux sujets sont longuement abordés : les créatures magiques, leurs catégories, leurs droits et leurs devoirs mais également la mise en danger et la préservation de notre secret. Pourtant aucun de ces êtres n'a été consulté lors de la rédaction de cette loi. Comment peut-on espérer la faire respecter et faire comprendre à ces créatures le bien fondé de ce texte si nous n'avons pas interrogé auparavant leurs besoins ou les problèmes qu'elles rencontrent ?

Le malaise présent s'intensifia et pas un bruit ne parcourut l'assemblée tandis qu'elle écoutait la diatribe de Celui-qui-a-survécu.

\- De plus, il me paraît incongru pour ne pas dire suicidaire de promulguer ce texte tel qu'il est rédigé à l'heure actuelle, déclara d'une voix forte le Sauveur pour entériner le sens de ses propos. Notre communauté vient de sortir d'une guerre terriblement sanglante, de nombreuses familles et parmi les plus éminentes ont subi de grosses pertes. Pourquoi alors que nous connaissons enfin un moment de paix chercher les conflits avec d'autres membres de la communauté magique ? Car c'est ce qui nous attend si nous promulguons une telle loi. Ce texte, présenté ici comme une grande avancée, n'est ni plus ni moins que la restriction simple des libertés de chaque être magique non sorcier. Aucune communauté dans l'état actuel des choses n'acceptera de s'y plier de bon cœur et je tiens à rappeler que ces mêmes communautés n'ont pas subi les pertes de deux guerres meurtrières et sont en conséquence, bien plus fournies que nous. Enfin et pour conclure cette prise de parole, je souhaiterai également vous délivrer un message issu de ma propre expérience.

Le Magenmagot entier était pendu aux paroles de Lord Potter, magnifique dans sa robe magenta, les yeux rendus brillants par la conviction.

\- J'ai vécu onze ans parmi les moldus et si les créatures magiques sont effectivement un problème que nous ne pouvons ignorer, la science moldue est un bien plus grand danger pour notre secret. Leurs possibilités technologiques et leurs apports scientifiques les rendent à l'heure actuelle capables de nous distinguer et de nous confondre. Seul le travail acharné de quelques fonctionnaires ministériels permet de les en empêcher. Si notre souci est de préserver ce secret, il serait temps de penser à une mise à jour de nos connaissances.

De nombreuses sorciers semblaient interloqués par les paroles de leur Sauveur. Si la vérité sortait de sa bouche, des complications étaient en effet à craindre.

\- C'est pourquoi je réclame devant vous la révision complète de cette loi.

Un énorme brouhaha éclata dans l'assemblée, chacun exprimant son opinion sur les dernières paroles de Lord Potter. Mr Gamp dut activement jouer du maillet pour rétablir le silence. La présidente sorcière le remercia de son intervention et des applaudissements fournis se firent entendre. Harry rejoignit tranquillement son siège tandis que le greffier déclarait la reprise de la séance dans l'après-midi pour le vote.

La session se conclut et le chaos se déchaina.

* * *

\- Belle prise de parole, Potter, le complimenta son Intendante avec une espèce de sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry avait trouvé refuge au Square Grimmaurd, laissant son parrain, son porte-parole et son tout récent fiancé gérer les derniers retours de sa déclaration face au Magenmagot. La matinée avait été un enfer pour le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais aimé parler en public surtout lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il espérait avoir été un minimum convaincant et l'appréciation de Parkinson, la sorcière la moins complaisante au monde, lui apporta un peu de baume au cœur.

\- Merci, acquiesça-t-il en souriant à son tour, j'ai fait de mon mieux et je suis vraiment soulagé que cela soit fini.

Le jeune Lord ôta sa robe magenta désormais trempée de sueur, un trait caractéristique de l'angoisse chez lui. Il tenta de la rafraichir d'un coup de baguette mais laissa son Intendante gérer la situation en voyant son piètre résultat. Sa chemise n'était pas en meilleur état et il la déboutonna pour lui faire subir le même traitement. En relevant la tête, il aperçut une légère rougeur sur les pommettes de la jeune Miss face à lui. Il s'excusa immédiatement avant qu'elle ne le coupe, sèchement.

\- Je pense qu'il serait plus approprié de prendre une douche et de passer une autre chemise, je ne peux plus rien pour celle-ci, à moins d'en faire un torchon, déclara-t-elle avec une moue légèrement dédaigneuse.

Harry sourit ayant appris depuis quelques temps à décrypter la gêne et la façon de la masquer chez les Serpentards de sa connaissance. Détourner l'attention était leur outil de prédilection pour masquer le moindre trouble.

\- Merci pour ton aide, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

Il ne vit pas les yeux de son Intendante le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte. Pansy se reprit immédiatement et suspendit d'un geste la robe formelle sur un cintre. Elle sortit du bureau sans un bruit.

* * *

Hermione souriait, remerciant bien volontiers Lord Nott pour la fleur qu'il venait de lui cueillir dans le jardin de Nott Lodge, la maison de famille de son tout récent prétendant. Andromeda avait délaissé son statut de chaperon et Winky, la jeune elfe, avait été choisie pour les surveiller. A ce stade de la Cour, les rendez-vous n'avaient plus obligatoirement lieu dans un endroit public et pouvaient se dérouler chez l'une ou l'autre des Familles. Aucun geste n'était cependant toléré et Théodore avait senti une brusque brûlure à la main lorsqu'il avait essayé de toucher la jeune femme en lui confiant une rose.

\- Le vote de l'après-midi a été étonnamment serré, conta le jeune Lord à une Miss très intéressée. Je dois dire que Lord Potter a su faire preuve d'une grande éloquence lors de sa prise de parole et ses arguments en ont fait réfléchir plus d'un, moi le premier je dois l'avouer.

\- Pourquoi cela ? S'enquit la jeune femme, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Depuis votre réflexion sur les mœurs du monde moldu lors de notre premier entretien, j'ai effectué quelques recherches et je suis consterné d'apprendre que de nombreuses évolutions sociales ont eu lieu depuis les deux derniers siècles, sans qu'elles n'aient aucun impact sur le monde magique. Ces évolutions souvent liées à des révolutions technologiques ou scientifiques n'ont absolument pas atteints notre monde.

\- Est-ce un problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, avoua tranquillement le jeune Lord en continuant sa promenade. Mon avis n'est pas tranché sur la question mais cela le deviendra sûrement si nous ne nous prémunissons pas contre certaines découvertes.

Le silence s'instaura quelques instants entre les deux jeunes gens. Hermione découvrait avec plaisir ce nouveau prétendant. Théodore Nott, loin des clichés qu'elle aurait pu imaginer n'était pas un être froid et dénué de compassion. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que le masque qu'il affichait en public servait à masquer sa vraie personnalité et ses desseins. Elle n'oserait pas jusqu'à affirmer qu'elle le connaissait : qui pouvait prétendre connaître un Serpentard ? Mais elle était ravie de découvrir couche après couche les ramifications de ses pensées.

Hermione n'avait eu que peu d'histoires. Victor Krum n'avait vu en elle qu'une fille modèle à mettre sur un piédestal. Se voyant malgré ses prouesses physiques et magiques comme un inculte en sa présence leur idylle n'avait pu aboutir qu'à une jolie amitié. Avec Ron, la relation était différente, plus naturelle, mais elle pouvait se remémorer sans problème les nombreuses disputes qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Elle comprenait que le problème venait d'elle, pas nécessairement parce qu'elle était plus intelligente que ces précédents amours mais parce qu'elle était plus intellectuelle. Elle adorait se compliquer la vie, comprendre le pourquoi du comment, disséquer les mœurs sociales des sorciers du dix-septième siècle ou parler du dernier livre d'arithmancie publié chez Obscurus Book.

Lord Nott lui offrait la possibilité de parler, d'argumenter, de discuter les avis et contrairement à bon nombre de leurs amis ou camarades de classe, il était intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle pouvait aborder de nombreux sujets de la littérature à la politique et le jeune homme l'écoutait et rebondissait sur ses dires. Il répondait à ses questions parfois naïves sur le monde sorcier et lui contait les derniers actes du Magenmagot.

\- J'étais pour ma part persuadé que la loi ne serait pas révisée, un important lobby de Sang-Purs spécistes sont à l'origine de ce texte et ils avaient suffisamment bien travaillés pour qu'il passe tel quel.

\- D'ailleurs, le texte est passé, souffla Hermione désappointé en glissant la rose dans sa coiffure.

\- Certes mais ils n'ont réussi qu'avec deux ou trois voix d'avance ce qui n'est rien. La prise de parole de Potter à jouer à un tout autre niveau et certains ont voté pour que le texte passe tel quel pour mieux le retoquer lors de la prochaine Séance. Je pense que la stratégie de votre Lord ne s'arrête d'ailleurs pas là.

Hermione stoppa son avancée, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? Lui répondit-elle taquine.

\- Je suis invité à Potter House en même temps que certains alliés de la Maison et étrangement je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit pour parler de ma Cour.

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire et de reprendre la marche. Lord Nott se retint de faire de même. Pour sûr, cette fille n'était pas comme les autres.

* * *

 _A l'attention d'Harold James Potter, Lord régnant sur les Familles Potter et Gaunt, Ordre de Merlin première classe._

 _Lord Potter,_

 _Nous vous remercions de votre invitation pour votre mariage et confirmons par cette lettre notre présence pour ce jour important. Nous souhaiterions également profité de notre correspondance pour vous proposer la candidature de Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley au titre de Mère de la Famille Potter._

 _En effet, le contrat d'alliance des Gaunt régissant votre actuelle union et dans l'impossibilité de donner suite aux propositions faites lors de votre dernier anniversaire, il nous a semblé naturel de nous enquérir de cette possibilité. Miss Weasley a souhaité présenter sa candidature pour l'une ou l'autre des lignées que vous représentez dans l'éventualité où vous souhaiteriez fonder une Famille de sang._

 _A toutes fins utiles, vous trouverez joint à ce courrier l'arbre généalogique de ma sœur prouvant l'absence de lien avec les familles Potter, Gaunt et Prince._

 _Je reste votre obligé,  
_ _Mes plus humbles salutations,_

 _William Arthur Weasley, Lord régnant de la Famille Weasley, Ordre de Merlin seconde classe._

L'air ahuri d'Harry démontrait très bien ce qu'il pensait de ce courrier. A peine l'avait-il décacheté qu'il s'était précipité dans le bureau de son parrain pour lui demander conseil. Comble de la chance, l'Intendant des Black était également présent et il était heureux de pouvoir bénéficier des lumières de Remus quant à cette question.

\- Cette proposition est la démonstration de l'amitié et de l'estime que te porte les Weasley, commenta Remus avec un sourire. Ginevra est la seule femme célibataire de leur famille, proposer sa candidature revient à ne pouvoir se lier avec une autre Famille par ce biais. Or, ils ont besoin de nouveaux soutiens et le tien est déjà assuré.

Un silence répondit à l'analyse de l'Intendant des Black. Etrangement, les deux Lords restèrent muets ne sachant comment formuler leurs pensées sans insulter leur ami en le qualifiant d'une naïveté absolue.

\- Certes, c'est très généreux de leur part, convint finalement Sirius avec une esquisse de sourire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le jeu politique qui sous-tend cette offre est un peu plus complexe que cela.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Que Weasley espère pouvoir tirer richesse et prospérité du nom de Potter. Sa sœur ne pouvant devenir l'épouse, elle pourrait tout aussi bien devenir la mère des enfants du Sauveur. Son statut social serait assuré ainsi que celui de la famille ayant pourvu à ce détail, l'éclaira d'une traite Drago en passant la porte de communication entre le bureau de Lord Black et celui de son Consort.

Harry le salua d'un signe de tête et fut reconnaissant de son intervention. Ainsi n'était-il pas le seul à voir le mal partout. Peut être la fréquentation de nombreux Serpentards commençait à jouer sur sa perception du monde.

\- Bill n'est pas comme cela, il est… Intervint Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un Gryffondor ? Répliqua doucement Harry. Il est peut être issu de la même Maison que la nôtre mais il n'est ni obtus ni bête. Je pense qu'il croit faire notre bonheur tout en ayant des retombées positives pour toutes les Familles concernées.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Drago prit un siège et croisa élégamment les jambes dans une attitude nonchalante qui fit sourire son mari.

\- Néanmoins je ne souhaite pas que Ginny devienne la mère de mes enfants, finit Lord Potter d'un ton gêné. Sans compter que Lord Prince ne sera certainement pas d'accord pour qu'une de ses anciennes élèves occupent cette place dans nos vies.

Un rire semblable à un aboiement passa la gorge de Sirius.

\- Malheureusement pour Rogue, il sera bien obligé d'accepter une de ses anciennes élèves ou de faire avec une étrangère ou une moldue. Il n'y a pas tant de femmes sorcières en Grande Bretagne entre 17 et 30 ans qui n'ait pas été son élève ou sa camarade de classe.

\- Le sujet n'est pas là, coupa sèchement son époux avec un regard noir. Potter, tu es Lord de ta Maison c'est à toi de choisir quelle femme sera la mère de tes enfants et si elle sera également celle des enfants Gaunt. Severus doit être d'accord mais tant que cela ne touche pas sa propre lignée…

\- Il a raison Harry, appuya Remus, c'est une conversation à avoir avec Severus.

\- Attendez… Je dois déjà construire quelque chose avec une personne, vous trouvez pas que c'est déjà assez compliqué de s'entendre à deux pour rajouter dès maintenant une, deux ou trois personnes dans l'équation ? S'exclama Harry incrédule.

Un silence interloqué se fit du côté des trois autres sorciers.

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu veux construire avec Rogue, Harry. Là-dessus, tu ne peux que faire, attendre et voir.

L'incrédulité se peignait sur le visage du Gryffondor. Tout dépendait ce qu'il voulait faire avec Rogue ? Certainement pas ! Tout dépendait de leur bonne entente, des compromis qu'ils devaient faire, de l'organisation de leur vie commune. Ils seront mariés, pas simplement colocataires, par Merlin ! Avec à leur charge trois dynasties sorcières, rien de moins.

\- Potter, parles-en à mon parrain, conseilla tranquillement Drago avec un demi-sourire sardonique. Ca te permettra de savoir sur quel pied danser.

Harry fronça les sourcils et pressé d'en finir, reprit le courrier de Bill et sortit de la pièce, bien décidé à demander un entretien séance tenante avec son futur mari.

* * *

Miss Davis apparut devant un charmant cottage. Il lui avait fallu soudoyer de nombreuses personnes au Ministère pour mettre la main sur ce portoloin, mais cela en avait valu la peine. Elle était désormais proche de découvrir ce qu'il se passait dans cette propriété des Malefoy où était retenue l'ancienne Lady de la Famille.

Gardant bien en tête les consignes de son employeur – récolter une maximum d'informations sans se faire prendre – elle entreprit de passer les diverses protections entourant le terrain en y créant une brèche minuscule mais suffisante pour lui permettre le passage. Se désillusionnant, elle défit rapidement les protections de haut niveau grâce à ses nombreuses recherches dans les anciens grimoires des familles Sang-Pur. La récolte de ces informations s'était avérée fastidieuse mais finalement très utile.

La dernière protection craqua dans l'air et elle put passer la main à travers sans dommage. Elle se contorsionna pour pénétrer sur les terres du cottage et se retrouver sur une agréable pelouse, parfaitement tondue. Toujours sous le charme de désillusion, elle s'approcha de la maison où des cris commençaient à se faire entendre.

Souhaitant assurer sa sécurité et sa retraite, Tracey plaça de nombreux sortilèges autour d'elle mais également autour de la brèche pour la maintenir active. Il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse piéger. Elle prit le temps de faire le tour de la bâtisse repérant les différentes pièces usuelles par les fenêtres. Un homme fumait la pipe dans le salon, un livre sur les genoux, absolument sourds aux cris retentissant dans la maison.

Une agitation certaine régnait dans la cuisine où des draps, des torchons volaient tandis que des casseroles d'eau bouillaient sur la gazinière. Comparée à la pièce précédente, le vestibule et la salle à manger étaient d'un ennui mortel. En revanche la dernière pièce, présentait une chambre dont les rideaux étaient, hélas, tirés. Les cris provenaient de cette pièce et Tracey rendit le tissu transparent d'un coup de baguette magique.

Elle put ainsi voir trois femmes affairées autour d'une seule, alternant hurlement à glacer le sang et gémissement de douleur. Une sage-femme puisqu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela était placée devant les jambes de la personne alitée, murmurant des encouragements que Tracey ne pouvait entendre. Une des servantes plaçait des compresses froides sur le front de la patiente tandis que la seconde lui tenait la main en parlant contre son oreille.

Un problème sembla survenir puisque la sage-femme se décolla du lit de sa patiente dégageant la vue de la jeune détective. Celle-ci ne put en croire ses yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut Narcissa Kiely, anciennement Black puis Malefoy, hurler tandis qu'elle subissait une douleur atroce. La gouvernante sembla crier une chose à l'encontre de la sage-femme que Tracey ne comprit pas. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre la réponse avant que le regard fou de la future mère se braque sur elle :

\- Il vient trop tôt…

Tracey recula prudemment vérifiant son charme de dissimulation. Elle quitta la fenêtre et le plus prestement possible sans éveiller un soupçon elle repassa par la brèche précédemment créée. Sa patronne devait être informée au plus vite.

* * *

 **RAR**

Rainbow Girl : Salut à toi ! Très contente de te retrouver une fois de plus sur un nouveau chapitre (coeur). J'ai adoré tes idées. Vraiment. Une alliance Narcissa, Cepheus, Diane ? Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu l'idée toute seule ? C'était évident. Je me le demande vraiment. En somme, c'est un drame - quasi national - et ton idée valait cent fois la mienne, mais non Cepheus, Diane et Narcissa ne s'allieront pas. Et il y a une foultitude de raisons pour cela : les Potter connaissent mal les familles anglaises, globalement personne ne s'intéresse plus à Narcissa depuis que Lucius a rompu son union et si des journalistes en peine de sensations auraient souhaité l'interroger pour avoir sa version de l'histoire, le scandale a été fort bien géré par toute une équipe de communication et de juristes. Donc, les Potter n'y ont pas pensé et moi-même je n'y ai pas pensé. En revanche, pour le complot, il y a certainement un fond de vrai dans ce que tu dis... (rires) Je suis heureuse que tu aies noté le rapprochement Harry/Severus. Ils affectionnent beaucoup ce jeu du chat et de la souris, cela va être le principal mode de communication dans les prochains chapitres, je trouve ça à la fois mignon et exaspérant, pas toi ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu... En attendant ton retour, je te souhaite une très bonne semaine !

Little Luna : Bonjour Miss ! Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ce pseudo ? Pourquoi l'as-tu choisi ? Je te demande parce qu'en ce moment, je travaille sur THEMIS (une autre histoire) et à partir du huitième chapitre je crois, Luna devient un personnage central de l'intrigue et... Je l'adore. Je ne l'avais pas forcément ultra-appréciée dans les livres de JKR mais là je découvre tout le potentiel de ce personnage et il est en passe de détrôner Pansy _et_ Andromeda au titre de mon personnage féminin préféré. Bref, ce n'était pas le sujet de ma réponse. Merci pour ton commentaire je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Ah malheureusement, nous allons voir Narcissa un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres comme le suggère le petit cliffy de fin de chapitre...Mais en vrai je suis une fille incapable de regarder le Seigneur des Anneaux seule parce que ça me terrorise alors en vrai mes méchants sont jamais trop... méchants (rires). Les relations de nos personnages continuent à évoluer, qu'en dis-tu ? En tout cas, je te dis à très vite ! Bonne semaine.

Guest : Bonjour à toi ! Es-tu le.a (oui je tente l'écriture inclusive parce qu'une de mes collègues m'a sermonnée lorsque j'ai écrit "écrit(e)" car "on ne met pas les filles entre parenthèses, non mais !") Guest du chapitre précédent ? En tout cas je te remercie pour ton gentil commentaire. J'espère que ce qui est décrit dans ce chapitre t'a plu... En espérant te revoir très vite, excellente semaine à toi =°)

Lils : Salut ! Je suis très contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ! Les relations entre nos personnages évoluent, ça a l'air de soulager tout le monde (rires). Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, je suis assez sadique dans le genre... Ah Andy... Ce que j'aime ce personnage, je la trouve formidable et effectivement, elle est très retorse. On aura la chance de la voir en action un peu plus tard... Je poupouille ce personnage. Quant à notre chère Narcissa, n'était-elle pas folle ? Ne trouves-tu pas que dans le chapitre précédent, ses réflexions ne sont pas à la limite de la paranoïa et de la mégalomanie ? Elle n'est pas folle au point de ne plus penser et je pense qu'une bonne partie de son état a été simulé pour lui permettre d'ourdir son plan dans son coin loin des regards de Drago et Lucius... La question demeure entière : que va-t-elle faire ? En attendant ta réponse à cette grande question, je te souhaite un bon weekend et une bonne semaine ! A très vite.

* * *

 **Papotage et autres déclarations d'amour**

J'ai déjà dit tout le bien que je pensais de vos encouragements en début de chapitre, mais je suis totalement éperdue de gratitude pour vos petits mots et autres commentaires... De fait, je travaille en ce moment à des rallonges de chapitres, des chapitres intercalaires prenant en compte vos demandes de bonus... Bon on verra ce que ça donne, mais sachez que je travaille dur pour vous satisfaire... (rires).

Par ailleurs, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de la réaction des Weasley ? De la séance du Magenmagot ? Et de ce petit cliffy de fin ? Très bonne semaine à tous et à bientôt !


	17. Leçon numéro dix-sept

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA :** Ok, tout le monde, ce dix-septième chapitre est juste l'un des tournants de l'intrigue, alors j'espère que vous êtes bien attachés au fond de votre fauteuil/lit/sofa et... bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Leçon n°17 : De l'art de faire face**

Harry était entièrement préoccupé par le courrier qu'il tenait en main en rejoignant son ancien maître des potions et nouvellement fiancé. Il passa l'âtre de la Maison Prince sans réellement s'en rendre compte et fut mené dans la bibliothèque par un elfe légèrement interloqué par sa conduite.

Une missive annonçant sa visite impromptue avait été délivrée une dizaine de minutes auparavant et son maître n'avait pas décoléré devant cette attitude. Cette visite le coupait dans la phase délicate d'une potion et il avait du la mettre en stase à un moment critique de sa réalisation. Espérant que pour une fois, Potter n'ait point tiré l'alarme pour rien, il s'était installé dans un des fauteuils de sa bibliothèque en l'attendant.

Le jeune sorcier entra au pas de charge dans la pièce, dans une attitude que Severus jugea typiquement gryffondoresque et qui l'exaspéra. Avait-on idée d'entrer ainsi chez les gens ? Le fait que cet homme soit également son fiancé n'était pas un argument aux yeux du Maitre des potions.

\- Lord Potter, le salua-t-il froidement en se levant.

\- Lord Prince, répondit-il sur un ton absent.

Severus prit la peine de faire un geste vers un fauteuil pour installer son vis-à-vis mais contrairement au protocole en vigueur il ne fit apporter ni thé ni collation.

\- Je suis venu vous entretenir d'une affaire urgente et que nous n'avions point évoqué auparavant, annonça Lord Potter sans préambule en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Le dernier descendant des Prince s'en empara et le parcourut rapidement. Il souffla mentalement d'exaspération. Ainsi était-ce ce que Potter appelait une affaire urgente ? Il n'avait clairement pas la même définition de ce concept. En apercevant le nom de Ginevra Weasley, son exaspération se mua petit à petit en colère.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous venez faire irruption chez moi car vous ne savez comment répondre à votre petite amie au sujet des futurs enfants que vous aurez ensemble ? Susurra Severus d'un ton qui n'aurait pas déparé dans une salle de classe après la seconde explosion de chaudron de la matinée.

\- Non, nia Harry avec énergie, ses sourcils se fronçant. Je suis venu parler avec vous d'un sujet capital pour notre union et inabordé jusqu'à présent : les enfants.

\- Je vous rassure, Lord Potter, avoir des enfants n'a jamais été dans mes priorités ni dans aucun de mes projets d'avenir, asséna furieusement Lord Prince en se levant.

\- Notre contrat de mariage en prévoit pourtant un certain nombre, répliqua d'un ton vif l'héritier des Potter en relevant le menton dans un geste de défi. Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'alors que des candidatures spontanées pourraient nous être envoyés pour nous aider à procréer. Comment réagir ? Que répondre ? Je voudrais avoir votre avis.

\- Parce que vous êtes incapables de penser par vous-même. Rassurez-vous c'est un trait commun dans votre famille.

Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune homme et une brise légère mais chargée de magie se mit à souffler sur la bibliothèque du Manoir Prince.

\- Comment osez-vous ? Hurla le jeune homme, campé sur ses pieds, sa voix rendue plus forte par la fureur. Vous ne m'avez jamais laissé aucune chance, ni de m'expliquer, ni d'apprendre et encore aujourd'hui vous confondez tout !

\- Je suis un Serpentard et un Prince, j'observe et je déduis. Je raisonne en somme, contrattaqua Lord Prince en se relevant de toute sa stature, on verra un Potter en faire de même lorsque les dragons seront des animaux domestiques !

\- Vous êtes peut être un génie en matière de stratégie mais vous ne valez rien en tant qu'être humain, pesta le Gryffondor de toute son énergie. Vous avez toujours présupposé que j'étais comme mon père malgré la guerre, malgré les preuves évidentes…

\- Vous ne comprenez rien, asséna Severus en lui coupant la parole, et vos allégations ne sont rien de plus que les jérémiades dignes d'un enfant.

Des livres commencèrent à s'élever doucement des rayonnages, emportés par la fureur que ressentait Lord Potter à ce moment même.

\- Vous êtes injuste envers moi et envers ma Famille, s'époumona le jeune homme.

Les objets présents dans la salle grimpèrent encore quelques centimètres, lévitant dans les airs. Observant le phénomène, le maitre des lieux décida de calmer la discussion.

\- Vous êtes un Lord, contrôlez-vous ! Aboya-t-il de sa voix grave.

Les objets retombèrent immédiatement sur leurs supports tandis que des respirations haletantes de fureur s'entendaient dans la grande pièce. Les deux hommes essayèrent de reprendre contenance, calmant leur colère.

\- Rien de ce que j'aurais pu faire n'aurait pu vaincre vos préventions contre moi et notre discussion d'aujourd'hui en est le parfait exemple, poursuivit Harry sur un ton plus contenu.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas avoir plus tort, Potter, répondit Severus en omettant les titres. Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'énormité de votre erreur mais tout ce que vous avez démontré devant ces huit dernières années est une chance insolente, un certain talent pour vous sortir d'affaire et une arrogance monumentale. En cela, vous êtes conforme à votre héritage familial.

Il vit le jeune homme tentait de reprendre la parole, il le coupa en poursuivant.

\- Néanmoins vous avez une intelligence, que vous ne prenez la peine d'utiliser que lorsque votre vie ou celle des autres est en danger. J'ai pu constater ces dernières semaines que vous preniez les intérêts des Familles que vous représentez à cœur mais vous n'utilisez pas votre plein potentiel.

Se rasseyant, il souffla doucement laissant s'échapper la tension dans son corps.

\- J'ai été enseignant pendant près de vingt ans. Pendant ce laps de temps, je n'ai eu qu'une petite somme d'étudiants capables de comprendre et d'enfreindre les règles à bon escient, de suivre leur instinct pour améliorer _quelque chose_. Vous étiez de ce nombre, en vous faisant confiance vous auriez pu réaliser des merveilles, académiquement et personnellement. Vous vous bridiez constamment pour vous conformer aux rôles que les autres vous donnaient.

Le jeune homme resta interdit devant ce constat brut de la situation. Pour la première fois, il touchait du doigt la réelle personnalité de Severus Rogue. Loin de l'homme en noir toujours sarcastique qu'il avait connu enfant ou de la fausse courtoisie de Lord qu'il apercevait aujourd'hui, Severus Rogue pouvait avoir des raisons pour agir comme il le faisait. C'était une sensation étrange, comme si la réalité se déformait devant ses yeux.

\- Votre créativité couplé avec votre intelligence et votre instinct vous aurait permis de dépasser bien plus facilement les épreuves sur votre chemin si vous aviez appris à vous en servir correctement, poursuivit Severus. Mes remarques avaient pour objectif de vous faire comprendre que vous n'auriez aucun traitement de faveur, que vous étiez un élève normal et que vous deviez vous dépasser.

Harry savait que les Serpentards envisageaient les situations sous plusieurs angles, c'est en partie pour cela qu'il avait engagé Pansy. Rogue agissait différemment, pour des motivations qui lui étaient propres et sans jamais les expliquer à personne. De fait, la plupart des gens croyaient qu'il en avait après eux, alors qu'il suivait simplement la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était construit.

\- Comment aurais-je pu comprendre cela ? S'enquit le jeune sorcier, ébaubi.

\- En utilisant une partie de votre corps, appelé communément cerveau, répliqua vertement Lord Prince.

Un silence s'instaura entre les deux hommes, comme une trêve. Ils se faisaient face en chien de faïence. Le jeune Lord envisagea leur relation sous le prisme que venait de lui donner l'ancien professeur. Il pouvait en comprendre une grande partie et savait aujourd'hui, que s'il avait accepté que le Choixpeau le place à Serpentard, ses aventures auraient été tout à fait différentes.

Travailler avec Drago, Pansy et maintenant Lord Prince, lui faisait voir la vie et l'univers entier de multiples façons. Pour eux, tout était opportunité à créer ou à saisir. S'il admettait le bien fondé des motivations de Severus Rogue, il restait néanmoins au fond de son être, un goût de revanche.

\- Peut être souhaitiez-vous m'aider à m'améliorer, mais la plupart du temps vous étiez injuste, reprit Harry. Et je peux comprendre que c'était votre rôle, mais parfois c'était simplement… Cruel.

\- Vous faites référence à quelque chose en particulier ?

\- L'épisode de la Pensine, souffla le jeune sorcier. Je comprends aujourd'hui que c'était un viol de votre intimité, mais c'était l'année où personne ne soufflait mot sur quoique se soit et vous aviez vu tellement lors de nos séances. J'ai presque pensé que c'était un retour des choses. Votre colère…

\- …N'était pas entièrement dirigée contre vous, avoua l'héritier des Prince d'un ton neutre. Je m'en voulais d'avoir laissé à disposition d'un Gryffon curieux un morceau de moi-même. J'ai perdu mon sang froid, la journée avait été particulièrement mauvaise… J'avoue néanmoins que le résultat m'arrangeait : j'ai pu cesser ces simulacres de cours et vous avez pu apprendre comment votre si chère famille traitait les parias à l'époque.

Un nouveau silence se créa entre eux, le temps de digérer les dernières paroles. Selon le plus jeune, le discours de Lord Prince était les paroles les plus proches d'excuses qu'il pourrait obtenir de la part de son ancien professeur. Selon Severus, cette mise au point était parfaitement nécessaire.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, toute affaire cessante pour un problème d'ordre personnel, offrit le jeune homme avec un pauvre sourire.

La tension dans les épaules de son vis-à-vis s'estompa quelque peu et il décroisa les jambes, puis les recroisa, dans l'espoir de gagner du temps avant de répondre.

\- Je conçois que nos rapports soient compliqués et difficiles, émit précautionneusement Severus. De nombreuses discussions comme celles-ci seront nécessaires pour que la vie commune que nous nous apprêtons à engager ne soit pas complètement désastreuse. Néanmoins j'apprécierai que vous preniez rendez-vous la prochaine fois, cela m'évitera de saborder une potion.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire mental. Le maître des potions était aussi peu à l'aise que lui avec cette conversation. Sa diction et sa façon de formuler ses phrases étaient typiques. Il l'avait déjà remarqué en travaillant avec lui, le débit de Lord Prince ralentissait lorsque la discussion le gênait.

\- Je suis navré, renouvela le jeune Lord, et si cela peut contribuer à me faire pardonner je vous propose de rembourser les dégâts occasionnés en renouvelant les ingrédients gâchés.

\- Vos excuses sont acceptées, entérina Severus avec un signe de tête raide. Pour en revenir au sujet qui vous préoccupe, pourquoi ne pas répondre que la question n'est pas envisagée pour le moment mais que la candidature proposée sera considérée comme les autres lors de notre choix ?

\- Cela pose deux problèmes, au moins, répondit Lord Potter. Les Weasley ont un Lien d'amitié avec les Potter et de fait, je trouve peu aimable de leur envoyer une réponse de ce genre. Sans compter que cela pourrait nuire à nos relations. De plus, considérerez-vous vraiment la candidature de Ginevra Weasley à ce poste ?

\- Insinuez-vous que je ne prendrais pas en compte toutes les possibilités lors de ce choix ?

\- J'insinue que vous ne laisserez pas mon ex-petite-amie devenir la mère de nos enfants et qu'effectivement si ce choix est à considérer, vous serez contre.

\- Vous me prenez pour une personne sans honneur, Lord Potter, répliqua Severus sur un ton égal. Je fais toujours ce que je dis, je ne suis point un lâche et je ne fuis pas mes obligations. Votre remarque n'est pas sans fondement mais ce choix pourrait être largement influencé par un accord entre nous.

Voyant le visage interloqué de son vis-à-vis, le sorcier sombre esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

\- Contrairement à ce que l'immense majorité des sorciers pensent, je ne suis pas sur Terre pour vous causer un quelconque tourment. Le sort a décidé que nos destinées seraient liées, choix absurde j'en conviens, mais aujourd'hui, il est une réalité. Si vous souhaitiez avoir des enfants avec Miss Weasley ou une quelconque autre personne dans un futur plus ou moins proche, je ne vous en empêcherai pas tant que je pourrais récupérer quelque chose en retour.

\- Que souhaiteriez-vous ?

\- Je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin d'avoir une descendance, étant persuadé que de toute manière je ne survivrais pas à la guerre, la question ne s'était jamais véritablement posée… Néanmoins je souhaiterais que la lignée des Prince ne s'éteigne pas avec moi et je suis tout à fait disqualifié en ce qui concerne l'éducation d'un enfant. Vous en avez été le malheureux témoin. De fait, un compromis sera possible, lorsque la question se posera.

La tête inclinée, le plus jeune sorcier étudiait avec attention les propos de son aîné. Bien qu'alambiqué, son discours prouvait une envie de conciliation. Elle prenait une forme pour le moins étrange, mais elle était présente.

\- La vraie question est : envisagez-vous que Miss Weasley soit la future Mère de vos Familles ?

Poussé à considérer sérieusement la question, il tenta d'en faire une analyse impartiale. Souhaitait-il que Ginny devienne la mère de ses enfants ? Son instinct était fermement contre cette idée et sa tête avait également de nombreuses objections. Les Weasley étaient une Famille alliée et renforcer cette alliance n'avait pas de sens. De plus, leur relation amoureuse était terminée et ce choix pourrait lui faire croire le contraire. La situation deviendrait alors pénible pour tout le monde.

\- Non, souffla doucement Lord Potter. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'envisage.

\- Bien, approuva Severus en faisant venir parchemin et plume ainsi qu'un charmant écritoire. Il ne reste plus qu'à composer une missive…

* * *

Miss Tracey Davis apparut dans une ruelle sombre de Cardiff, son point de transplanage habituel pour rendre compte de l'avancée de ses recherches. Marchant d'un pas vif, les pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête, elle se trouva finalement devant l'adresse des Tonks. La demeure fort bien protégée était implantée dans un quartier moldu, tout comme le Square Grimmaurd. Tracey passa les protections rapidement et sonna à la porte des Tonks. Fébrile, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit sur une elfe joliment habillée aux armoiries des Black.

\- Bonjour Miss, Lacy peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? S'enquit la petite créature avec une voix flûtée.

\- En effet, je souhaiterai voir Mrs Tonks de toute urgence, répondit la jeune femme, tremblante.

\- La maîtresse n'est pas à la maison, malheureusement, déplora l'elfe.

\- Peux-tu me dire où elle est allée ?

\- Elle devait rendre visite à son cousin, Lord Black.

La jeune Miss remercia l'elfe en se mettant à courir vers la ruelle adjacente. Elle devait faire au plus vite. Prenant une inspiration pour se calmer et se concentrer, elle se focalisa sur le point de transplanage utilisé pour la demeure londonienne des Black. Une seconde plus tard, la ruelle était vide.

* * *

Narcissa sentit pour la seconde fois de sa vie une douleur incommensurable. Il n'y avait, selon elle, aucune douleur ni aucune joie aussi forte que celle issue d'un accouchement. Le mélange des émotions et sentiments était tel qu'elle ne savait plus s'il lui fallait rire, pleurer ou simplement crier. Elle sentait sa délivrance approcher.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que tout ceci était anormal. L'enfant qu'elle portait n'était pas prêt à venir au monde, il avait une ou deux semaines d'avance. Lorsque le travail avait commencé, elle n'avait pu que se plier aux indications de la sage-femme. Epuisée par les contractions, la peur se coupla avec la douleur ressentie. Le tout se transforma en vague de désespoir alors qu'elle s'efforçait de réunir ses dernières ressources pour mettre au monde son second enfant.

Elle finit par utiliser la dernière parcelle libre de ses pensées à construire un mur entre elle et la douleur, utilisant sans vergogne les principes de l'occlumencie, apprise alors qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente. Cela lui permit de récupérer un peu d'emprise sur elle-même et d'apercevoir une silhouette à travers les rideaux de la chambre. La personne qui l'observait était clairement dissimulée par un charme mais celui-ci n'était pas parfait. Elle pouvait voir le paysage ambiant légèrement plus flou à travers elle, dévoilant en négatif les contours de son corps.

Une vague de douleur la déconcentra mais elle comprit une chose essentielle. Quelqu'un, un sorcier, avait pu entrer dans la propriété et possiblement en sortir. Il y avait donc une faille dans la sécurité du cottage. Focalisée sur cette idée, elle jeta ses dernières forces dans la mise au monde de son enfant.

* * *

Miss Davis se précipita entre le numéro onze et le numéro treize du Square Grimmaurd. Le Manoir familial apparut petit à petit, testant l'impatience de la jeune femme. Elle passa les protections, la bulle d'intimité et le portillon au moment où ils apparurent. Elle frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces, décidée à se faire entendre. L'elfe de charge, un certain Dobby, lui ouvrit et l'accueillit.

\- Je dois voir de toute urgence Mrs Tonks, c'est de la plus haute importance, déclara-t-elle agitée.

\- Dobby va annoncer Miss Davis. Si Miss Davis veut bien attendre dans le vestibule.

\- Faites au plus vite, le pressa-t-elle tandis que l'elfe disparaissait dans un « pop » caractéristique.

L'adrénaline ressentit par la jeune sorcière ne la quittait pas ainsi que le sentiment d'urgence l'animant. Elle savait qu'elle tentait une course contre la montre, mais elle ne savait pas précisément contre qui.

Andromeda passait en revue les détails du diner avec l'Intendante des Potter. Elle était ravie du choix du jeune Lord car si Miss Parkinson ne remportait pas tous les suffrages – notamment avec son cher cousin – elle était d'une redoutable efficacité lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organiser des évènements mondains. Après plusieurs semaines de dîners entre grandes Familles en vu du vote de la prochaine Séance, la jeune Intendante était parfaitement au point. Andy ne faisait que vérifier certains détails, notamment dans le plan de table, car Harry et Sirius avaient décidé de réunir l'alliance Potter et Black.

\- Il serait plus sage de placer Neville Londubat et Hannah Abbot de ce côté-ci. Ainsi Lord Nott pourrait être à droite de Lady Hannah. Et nous évitons de mettre face à face les Londubat et les Shafiq. Ils se détestent depuis qu'Enid a choisi de se marier à Algie et non à Jeptha…

Elles furent coupées dans leur activité par l'arrivée inopinée d'un elfe de maison.

\- Dobby est désolé de déranger Mrs Tonks et Maitresse Parkinson mais Miss Davis est ici. Elle a demandé à vous voir à propos d'une affaire urgente. Dobby l'a faite patienter dans le vestibule.

\- Très bien peux-tu l'installer au salon et aller chercher mon cousin ?

\- Bien Mrs Tonks, salua l'elfe avant de disparaître.

Pansy vit avec étonnement Andromeda se précipiter sur la cheminée du boudoir pour appeler le bureau du Consort Black. Le jeune sorcier répondit quasi-immédiatement.

\- Il est de la plus haute importante que vous descendiez au salon, toutes affaires cessantes, indiqua-t-elle sèchement. Convoquez Lord Prince et Lord Potter.

Se relevant, elle prit quelques secondes pour réajuster sa toilette avant d'indiquer :

\- Votre présence nous sera utile, Miss Parkinson.

* * *

Harry avait à peine fini de tracer l'adresse de Lord Weasley sur l'enveloppe que le feu de la bibliothèque prit une teinte verte, annonçant la venue ou la communication d'un sorcier. La tête de Drago apparut dans l'âtre du Manoir, une certaine inquiétude marquant les traits de l'aristocrate.

\- Parrain ? Appela-t-il.

Severus se leva et s'agenouilla prestement pour répondre à son filleul.

\- Que se passe-t-il Drago ?

\- Mrs Tonks m'a appelé il y a quelques instants pour me demander de vous convoyer à Square Grimmaurd toutes affaires cessantes. Nous devons nous rendre au Salon des Black au plus vite.

Essayant de ne pas écouter aux portes, le jeune Lord avait appelé un hibou et lui avait confié sa missive le temps de la communication de Lord Prince. Quand il revint, il se pencha légèrement pour apercevoir le visage du Consort Black. Le ton de la voix ainsi que l'expression de son visage semblait vouloir faire comprendre une information cruciale à l'autre homme.

\- Il serait judicieux de prévenir Père, lança finalement le jeune homme blond.

La tension dans les épaules de son ancien maître des potions fit comprendre à Harry que la situation était nettement plus sérieuse que ce qu'elle paraissait au premier abord.

\- Très bien, répondit finalement l'ancien espion, j'appelle Lucius et nous arrivons dans quelques minutes par cheminée.

La conversation terminée, Harry rangea les quelques effets que Severus avait sortis pour lui tandis que le maître des lieux appelait Malefoy Hall. Patientant quelques instants, le jeune Lord sentit d'étranges papillons dans son ventre, sensation qui lors de la guerre, avait été un baromètre extrêmement précis lorsqu'ils avaient des ennuis.

* * *

Personne n'aurait pu reconnaître Andromeda Tonks lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au Salon du Square Grimmaurd. Son agitation était telle qu'elle imprégnait ses gestes et ses pensées. Ayant délégué la réception des invités à Miss Parkinson, elle s'était empressée de venir rencontrer Miss Davis.

Passant la porte, elle put remarquer que la jeune femme se tenait debout, ne cessant de marcher d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

\- Mrs Tonks, lança-t-elle en l'apercevant, je suis désolée de vous déranger ainsi mais une découverte m'a poussée à venir vous informer ici et non d'attendre notre rapport hebdomadaire. J'ai pu localiser le cottage où les Malefoy avaient laissé votre sœur.

Le cœur d'Andromeda s'emballa face à cette nouvelle. Elle enjoignit la jeune femme à continuer d'un geste de la main.

\- J'ai pu pénétrer sur la propriété, dans le but de récolter le plus d'informations possibles. En m'approchant d'une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, j'ai pu voir Narcissa en train d'accoucher.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de Mrs Tonks. Les pièces du puzzle se reconstituaient sous les yeux : la répudiation cachée de Lucius, la tractation avec Lord Prewett, la longueur des procédures, les avocats… Tout prenait sens. Elle était étonnée de ne pas avoir penser à cela, convaincue qu'elle était que Narcissa, après Drago, n'avait plus eu la possibilité d'engendrer. Elle-même avait subi ce désagrément après la naissance de Nymphadora et elle savait que Bellatrix avait perdu un enfant et n'avait pu retomber enceinte malgré toute la magie mise à contribution. Elle avait omis que Narcissa ne possédait pas exactement le même arbre généalogique que ses demi-sœurs.

\- Emmenez-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Miss Davis tressaillit face au ton de sa patronne mais ouvrit néanmoins la marche pour passer les protections du Manoir Black. Une fois sur le perron, elle laissa Andromeda s'agripper à son bras et transplana devant le cottage des Malefoy. Repérant la brèche, elle lança prestement les sortilèges de dissimulation nécessaires avant de franchir la barrière de protection. A peine avaient-elles atteint la maison qu'un cri perçant rompit la tranquillité des lieux. Faisait fi de toute prudence, Andromeda ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un geste de baguette. Brisant les sortilèges devenus superflus, Tracey put remarquer la colère contenue dans les yeux gris de la sorcière.

Un homme se présenta face à elles, surpris par le bruit. Il dégaina sa baguette quelques secondes trop tard, il était déjà immobilisé par un sort d'Andromeda. Cette dernière suivit le bruit des cris qui mêlaient à présent des imprécations féminines et des pleurs. Elle passa la porte d'une chambre pour trouver une scène digne du chaos.

Le lit défait et taché de sang était la raison des cris d'une jeune femme complètement affolée. Elle essayait d'expliquer la situation à une femme d'âge mûr tenant un nouveau né dans ses bras, fort peu heureux d'avoir autant de bruit autour de lui. Ses pleurs entrecoupaient les explications de la jeune Miss, mais ses gestes étaient relativement explicites.

\- Elle est partie, murmura pour elle-même Andromeda en voyant la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? S'enquit d'une voix forte la femme plus âgée en apercevant leur présence.

\- Mrs Andromeda Tonks, je suis la sœur de Narcissa et visiblement la tante de l'enfant que vous tenez. La question est donc qui êtes-vous et pourquoi reteniez-vous ma sœur ?

* * *

Pansy ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Mrs Tonks était partie comme une furie vers le salon des Black pour finalement disparaître avec Tracey Davis. Au vu des activités de cette dernière, la Famille Black avait du faire appel à ses services dans le dissensus qui les liait à la Famille Malefoy. Cela devait expliquer en partie l'agitation qui avait gagné Drago en apprenant qu'Andromeda était sortie.

Elle avait accueilli Lord Black au sortir de la cheminée, fraîchement dépêché d'une de ces tournées d'inspection. Il fut suivi par Remus Lupin, son Intendant qui avait suivi son Lord après avoir reçu le message de Dobby. Lord Potter et Lord Prince arrivèrent ensemble quelques minutes après, tandis que Lord Malefoy débouchait d'une cheminée annexe à la surprise de tous.

En l'absence de maîtresse de maison, Pansy devait tenir ce rôle qui tenait présentement plus du sacerdoce que du cadeau. Chacun se jaugeait, cherchant la raison de cette convocation. L'agitation de Sirius Black devenait visible pour tous après plusieurs demandes d'explication de la part de son Consort.

Une alarme retentit dans tout le Manoir et Lord Black se précipita vers le vestibule suivi de toute la compagnie. Andromeda Tonks apparut, Tracey Davis à ses côtés portant un bébé dans les bras. L'alarme se tut grâce à un geste du chef de famille, ses traits manifestant l'incompréhension la plus totale. Pourquoi sa cousine avait-elle utilisé le portoloin d'urgence ? Et qui était ce…

\- Vous, fulmina Andy en sortant sa baguette pour la pointer sur Lucius Malefoy, vous êtes un être abject !

Le premier se perdit contre un bouclier invoqué par Lord Prince tandis qu'Harry prenait le bras de sa tante pour dévier son prochain tir. Furieuse, elle essaya de se débattre.

\- Il l'a répudiée, elle était enceinte ! Hurla-t-elle la voix cassée par la fureur.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe sur l'assemblée. Les visages des coupables se gelèrent tandis que la réalisation frappait le cerveau de Sirius, Remus, Harry et Pansy. La poigne de Lord Potter s'affaiblit sur le bras de celle qu'il considérait comme sa tante et elle en profita pour se jeter sur Lord Malefoy et lui asséner la plus belle droite qu'Harry n'ait jamais vue. Les yeux de Sirius virèrent à l'orage et la colère contenue dans sa voix lorsqu'il ordonna à tout le monde de se retrouver au salon était si profonde que personne n'eut l'idée de le contredire.

Haletante, Andromeda prit son neveu dans ses bras et ouvrit la marche appelant un elfe de maison pour apporter un substitut afin de nourrir l'enfant. L'expression glacée sur le visage de Sirius manqua de faire gémir tout haut le Consort des Black. Pourquoi la vérité ne pouvait-elle pas rester enfouie ?

Arrivés au salon, l'enfant fut confié à Winky pour qu'il soit nourri, changé et endormi. Des sorts spéciaux devaient également être appliqués lui assurant chaleur et protection, dissipant les effets de sa naissance quelque peu prématurée. L'elfe, ravie, transplana sous les regards consternés de Lucius, Severus et Drago. Sirius ferma la porte derrière eux et posa les charmes les plus puissants d'impassibilité qu'il connaissait. Rageur, il était bien décidé à rester le temps qu'il faudrait dans cette pièce pour avoir tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire. Il fit asseoir toutes les personnes présentes puis se posta devant Lord Malefoy et l'enjoignit à parler.

\- Ma cousine a lancé une allégation contre vous, susurra-t-il furieux, vous allez donc lui répondre et nous expliquer au passage à qui appartient cet enfant !

Lucius Malefoy resta impassible face à la fureur de Lord Black. Insensible à ces mots, il fixa un point sur le mur derrière lui. Severus en aurait secoué la tête de dépit. Pris sur le fait, l'attitude de Lucius ne faisait rien pour attirer les bonnes grâces des Black sur sa personne. Si Drago avait bien pressenti la catastrophe arrivée lorsqu'Andromeda l'avait convoqué, il avait fait appeler son père pour que celui-ci apaise les tensions et explique. On était loin du résultat espéré.

La situation s'envenimant, Drago manqua de soupirer. Il était l'intermédiaire et le savait. Oubliant sciemment ce qui arrivait lorsque le messager apportait des mauvaises nouvelles, il prit la parole le visage crispé sous le poids des émotions.

\- Père n'a pas répudié Mère, lança-t-il doucement. Cet enfant n'est pas un Malefoy. Elle… elle l'a trompée durant la guerre et cette grossesse était un possible désastre pour toute la famille.

\- Vous avez isolé ma sœur par peur des rumeurs ? S'enquit Andy d'une voix laissant percer son incrédulité. Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas reconnu cet enfant pour vous-même ? Avez-vous une idée du nombre de bâtards légitimés qui existent dans nos arbres généalogiques ?

\- La situation était légèrement plus complexe dans le cas présent, Mrs Tonks, contra Lord Prince sous le regard d'incompréhension de son fiancé. Narcissa présentait des troubles comme l'a dit Drago, elle était dangereuse pour les autres et pour elle-même. La défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait laissé profondément meurtrie et hystérique. Elle souhaitait renverser l'ordre établi, reprendre le combat, le chercher, le ressusciter…

\- Vous avez donc laissé une personne potentiellement dangereuse et enceinte, seule dans un cottage, avec pour surveillance trois domestiques et vous n'avez pas senti la catastrophe arrivée ? Narcissa a été élevée par les Black, par Merlin !

\- Croyez-vous que nous l'ignorions ?

La voix cassée de Lord Malefoy interrompit toutes velléités de réponse.

\- Qu'auriez-vous fait à notre place ? Interrogea-t-il désarmé. Nous étions ruinés politiquement, socialement... et Narcissa ne cessait de vouloir ressusciter le Lord, de réunir les adeptes ayant échappé aux contrôles. Nous étions épouvantés, n'avait-elle pas vu, pas subi comme nous, la prise d'otage de notre Manoir, de nos finances, de notre Famille ?

Lucius se leva parcourant la salle d'un pas rageur.

\- Elle n'était plus elle-même, complètement irraisonnée. Nous avons essayé de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre, de la convaincre… J'ai du utiliser les anciennes lois pour qu'elle ne mette pas ses projets à exécution, qu'elle ne nuise pas à notre Famille.

Lord Malefoy s'arrêta dans le dos du fauteuil de son fils.

\- Et puis, au fil des mois tout est devenu plus clair. Narcissa était enceinte, elle ne s'en cachait même pas. Il était impossible qu'il soit de moi. J'ai fait venir Severus pour qu'il réalise une potion de révélation afin de savoir qui était le père, à qui cet enfant appartenait.

\- Quel nom est apparu ? Demanda d'une voix tranchante Sirius Black.

\- Thomas Elvis Jedusor.

* * *

 **RAR**

Lerugamine : Salut à toi ! Comment vas tu ? Cela fait un moment ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver sur ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas bien compris ton commentaire : tu n'as pas trop aimé le chapitre parce qu'il y avait Ron et Ginny ou tu n'apprécies juste pas les personnages ? Ils sont assez peu sympathiques dans le précédent chapitre, mais il faut les remettre dans leur contexte : Ginny est amoureuse d'Harry et elle voulait faire partie de sa vie, la mise au point lors de son anniversaire, elle l'a pris comme une passade venant du jeune homme, elle pensait sincèrement qu'il reviendrait sur sa parole pour la choisir une fois en âge de se marier, et à sa décharge il l'a plus fréquenté qu'aucune autre jeune femme de la bonne société pendant qu'ils étaient à Pouillard. Elle propose sa candidature parce que ça lui parait logique, ce serait une façon pour leur histoire de continuer... Bill et Charlie l'envisagent pour des raisons plus politiques... Quant à Ron, il est resté sur sa rancoeur. Je ne dis pas qu'il est bouché, qu'il n'a aucune sensibilité ou quoi... Il est bouleversé d'être rejeté par ses deux meilleurs amis et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Sa réaction semble un poil puéril mais il ne trouve pas d'autres moyens de bien le vivre... Je pense que je ferai un petit OS sur sa vision de voir les choses... En tout ça j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu et je te souhaite une très bonne semaine ! A bientôt !

Rainbow Girl : Salut à toi ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé le précédent chapitre. Effectivement, Harry a des rôles assez "nobles" dans les chapitres du moment... peut être parce qu'il a appris à se servir de sa tête sans se laisser aller aux préjugés ? Enfin ne t'inquiète pas, il va connaitre des hauts et des bas comme tout le monde (sourire sadique). Sacrée Pansy... On a tous nos faiblesses et même si c'est une femme de caractère elle ne peut pas tout maitriser... Oui j'ai adoré ton idée, je ne peux pas l'utiliser immédiatement car une grosse partie de l'histoire est déjà écrite et ça ferait tout... réécrire et je ne suis pas prête à dire adieu à cette dernière version. En revanche, et si ça ne te dérange pas, je compte la réinvestir dans THEMIS, ma nouvelle fiction.  
Le Magenmagot a voté pour que la loi passe telle quelle au vote, elle n'est pas encore en application... On en entendra parler de nouveau. Quant à Ginny, je vous trouve tous très durs avec elle, le bashing a fait du mal aux personnages Weasley. Je ne sous-entends pas qu'elle soit vénale, juste qu'elle veut se rapprocher du jeune homme avec qui elle est sortie et pour lequel elle éprouve des sentiments... Qu'elle n'ait pas compris qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, je crains que ça ne soit arrivé à nombre de personnes. La situation va se régulariser tu as raison... Quant à la suite de l'intrigue je pense que ce chapitre répondait bien aux questions éventuelles que tu pouvais te poser. Comment l'as tu trouvé ? A très vite !

Lils : Bonjour à toi =°) J'espère que la réaction d'Andromeda t'a parue crédible vis-à-vis de Narcissa et des plans de Lucius sur le sujet... Elle continuera sur cette lancée pendant quelques temps... Bien sûr que les Weasley sont intéressés, ils ont un lien d'amitié avec les Potter et une possible alliance devait être négocié au vingt-et-un ans du Lord en titre... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils puissent trouver un aussi bon parti, qui traitera aussi bien leur soeur et qui sera pour eux un véritable membre de leur famille... Ils ne sont pas qu'intéressés par la politique et par l'argent mais bien par le bonheur de leur soeur - qui pour l'instant est toujours amoureuse d'Harry donc c'est un peu compliqué de lui faire envisager d'autres partis - c'est pourquoi ils proposent cette candidature (en y croyant à moitié tout de même). Bon, maintenant il va falloir qu'elle se trouve un autre mari, c'est sûr. Je me demande avec qui je pourrais la marier... Des idées ?  
Quant à la relation entre Drago et Harry ce n'est pas tout à fait encore une amitié, mais plus un pacte de soutien face aux évènements... Ca va le devenir, il faut leur laisser un peu de temps... J'espère que ce grand chapitre des révélations t'a plu... Bonne semaine et à très vite !

Guest : Salut à toi ! J'espère que la réaction de Severus t'a plue... J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne occasion pour eux de mettre les choses à plat et de pouvoir parler du sujet tabou des héritiers potentiels... Qu'as tu pensé de ce chapitre ? Bonne semaine et à très vite.

* * *

 **Bavardage ultra-spécial**

Alors cette semaine et la semaine prochaine ça va être un peu la folie... en ce moment je publie trois à quatre histoires à la fois dont deux de façon hebdomadaire ce qui est presque un travail à temps plein entre les relectures, les réponses aux reviews et l'écriture... Donc pour cette semaine vous aurez encore des réponses personnalisées aux reviews mais dans les semaines à venir, il se peut que je doive faire une grosse réponse dans les RAR sans envoi de mp particulier à chacun... Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait beaucoup ? Je vous avoue que ça me libérerait un sacré temps notamment pour écrire les chapitres intercalaires qui comprennent vos idées de bonus.

Je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncer que pour le chapitre 20, vous aurez deux chapitres publiés consécutivement - l'un faisant parti de la trame de l'histoire, l'autre en bonus que je suis en train d'écrire (déjà sept pages... rectification : celui-ci est fini et j'en ai attaqué un second...). Ah et je mets à jour régulièrement mon profil pour donner les dates de parution, les infos sur les nouvelles histoires donc n'hésitez pas si vous voulez en savoir plus...

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre... Qu'en dites-vous ? De la réaction de Severus ? De la découverte et des actions de Tracy ? De la réaction d'Andromeda ? Des révélations de Lucius ? J'attends vos pronostics pour la suite. A la semaine prochaine !


	18. Leçon numéro dix-huit

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA :** Salut à tous et à toutes ! Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui le sont et courage à ceux qui ne le sont pas. En raison de déplacements professionnels, les deux prochaines semaines seront chargées. De fait, ce chapitre a été posté un jour plus tôt que d'ordinaire et j'ai proposé aux revieweurs de leur répondre par une longue mais unique RAR à la fin de ce chapitre. Je reprendrai les réponses personnalisées dès que possible... Merci à tous les lecteurs, metteurs en favoris, commentateurs et alertes pour votre assiduité et votre enthousiasme. C'est un vrai bonheur de publier lorsque chaque chapitre est attendu.  
Sur ce, je ne vous retarde pas plus, bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas. =°)

* * *

 **Leçon n°18 : De la manière de perdre le contrôle**

La révélation de Lucius Malefoy glaça le sang de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. L'enfant de Narcissa était donc l'héritier du Seigneur des ténèbres. Le silence qui suivit fut total, le temps que la réalisation atteigne les esprits.

\- Et vous l'avez caché ? Murmura Andromeda d'une voix blanche. Vous nous l'avez caché ? Vous l'avez caché à la population entière ? Et si cet enfant était une menace ? Si Narcissa se libérait ?

\- Toutes les précautions avaient été prises, assura Lucius d'une voix implacable. Si ça n'avait été de votre détective privé, vous n'auriez eu connaissance de cette histoire !

\- En l'occurrence mon cher Lucius, vous avez un problème, lança narquoise la cousine des Black. Narcissa s'est échappée deux heures à peine après son accouchement. Elle n'a pu emmener l'enfant avec elle, il était en soin avec la sage-femme. Mais elle a su profiter d'une opportunité pour fausser compagnie à vos gardes.

La nouvelle atterra tout le monde.

\- Il faut la retrouver immédiatement, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point elle peut être dangereuse, déclara Lord Prince dès qu'il eût repris ses esprits. Après tout, cet enfant a le sang du Seigneur des ténèbres et qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait en faire ?

Après un instant de silence, où chacun réalisait l'improbabilité de ce moment, de ses dires, de cette situation, Sirius perdit contrôle de lui-même et se rua sur Lord Malefoy tandis qu'Harry et Remus essayaient de l'en empêcher. Hurlant des imprécations à la tête du chef de la Famille Malefoy, ils ne virent pas Andromeda sortir sa baguette et commencer à lancer des sortilèges. Chacun se protégea avec un bouclier personnel jusqu'à ce qu'Harry fasse jaillir des étincelles de sa baguette suivi d'un bruit détonnant.

\- Stop ! Ordonna-t-il la voix devenue plus puissante grâce à un sonorus bien placé. Il n'est pas temps de se quereller. Deux affaires plus urgentes attendent que nous prenions des décisions. Il faut retrouver Narcissa et décider ce que nous devons faire de cet enfant.

Sirius s'arrêta, remettant correctement ses robes sur un juron bien senti. Il se tourna vers Miss Davis.

\- Vous avez été sur cette affaire depuis le début, souhaitez-vous poursuivre ?

\- Oui, affirma la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

\- J'irai avec elle, proposa Remus, mes sens pourront nous être utile pour la traquer. Quels sont les ordres ?

\- Si vous la trouvez, contactez-nous et contentez-vous de la suivre. Nous arriverons pour fournir du renfort. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, ma sœur a toujours été plutôt retorse en duel, poursuivit Andy.

\- Et que ferez-vous une fois que vous l'aurez retrouvé ? S'enquit sarcastiquement Lord Prince tandis que Tracey et Remus quittaient la pièce.

\- Nous aviserons, trancha Sirius d'un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique. Dobby !

L'elfe se matérialisa sous leurs yeux et se ratatina sur lui-même en réalisant la présence de ses anciens maîtres. Tremblant de peur, il resta immobile face à Sirius.

\- Ouvre et nettoie les cachots du Manoir Black. Il nous faut une cellule avec un lit et des sanitaires. Préviens le médicomage de la Famille qu'il pourrait être appelé pour une urgence.

L'elfe repartit dans un « pop » caractéristique, soulagé que ses ordres ne concernent pas sa réintégration dans la domesticité de Malefoy Hall.

\- Et qu'adviendra-t-il de l'enfant ? S'enquit Andy auprès de son chef de Famille.

\- Il est un danger, affirma Lucius d'une voix forte.

\- C'est vous qui le dites, cracha la sorcière au visage du Lord.

Un chaos se déchaina dans le Salon du Manoir, chacun y allant de son argument, ne prêtant aucune attention à ceux des autres. Seul Drago se retenait de donner une quelconque opinion, espérant ne pas envenimer la situation vis-à-vis de son époux. De plus, il n'avait aucun argument personnel : il ne souhaitant voir mourir son demi-frère et ne pouvait concevoir l'avènement d'un autre mage noir.

Agacée par ce bruit incessant, Pansy décida de régler les choses à sa manière. Tirant sur la manche de son Lord, elle lui demanda d'invoquer Winky afin qu'elle apporte l'enfant. Elle se présenta, le bébé endormi dans les bras. Les conversations cessèrent petit à petit face à l'apparition soudaine de l'objet principal de la discorde.

Levant la baguette sous les yeux concernés des présents, l'Intendante des Potter effectua plusieurs sorts de diagnostic avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse protester. Listant les résultats, elle se tourna vers l'assemblée pour déclarer :

\- Rien d'anormal, hormis une naissance légèrement prématurée.

Un souffle de soulagement s'échappa des bouches d'Andy et Drago. Le son de leurs soupirs retint leur attention et leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry se plaça au dessus du bébé et effectua une gestuelle complexe. Une lueur bleue illumina l'enfant et Lord Potter déclara :

\- Il n'est pas un Horcruxe. Ce bébé est parfaitement normal.

Un silence suivi cette déclaration, chaque sorcier ou sorcière présent jaugeant la réaction des autres. Personne ne savait quoi faire de ces informations et le regard d'Harry prit une teinte plus sombre, marquant sa détermination.

\- Cet enfant est un Gaunt, il appartient à ma lignée et en est l'héritier le plus légitime. Il est sous ma protection et j'assurerai son éducation.

Cette conclusion laissa tout le monde ébaubi et Harry demanda à Winky de ramener le bébé dans son lit. Il quitta la pièce d'un air décidé.

* * *

 _A l'attention de William Arthur Weasley, Lord régnant de la Famille Weasley, Ordre de Merlin seconde classe_

 _Lord Weasley,_

 _Nous attestons par la présente la bonne réception de votre proposition ainsi que la candidature de Miss Weasley au titre de Mère de lignée. En tant que chef de Famille, je reçois votre proposition comme un honneur et un hommage fait à ma Maison._

 _Néanmoins et étant donné les relations entre nos deux Familles, je souhaite la prospérité de votre lignée autant que celles dont j'ai la charge. C'est pourquoi je ne puis accepter votre proposition lésant ainsi votre Famille de sa seule Fille. Miss Weasley mérite un mariage dans la bonne société, ce que je ne peux honnêtement lui accorder._

 _Je reste votre obligé,_

 _Mes plus humbles salutations,_

 _Harold James Potter, Lord régnant sur les Familles Potter et Gaunt, Ordre de Merlin première classe._

Une moue appréciative marqua le visage de Lord Prewett à la fin de sa lecture. Debout derrière le siège de son frère, il prenait connaissance de la réponse d'Harry avec une pointe de satisfaction. Ils avaient envoyé la candidature de Ginny sous l'insistance des femmes Weasley. Il était secrètement ravi qu'Harry ait refusé, il était absolument en accord avec ses paroles : sa petite sœur méritait mieux.

Son frère lui passa un autre morceau de parchemin, qui avait été joint au courrier de réponse d'Harry.

 _Bill,_

 _Je suis navré de devoir décliner la proposition que tu m'as adressée. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire partie de votre famille, mais aujourd'hui je ne pense plus seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour les lignées que nous représentons. Nos vies amoureuses ne rentrent plus en compte, particulièrement au vu des derniers évènements…_

 _Je ne veux faire de peine à personne, ce qui serait assurément le cas si j'acceptais que Ginny soit la mère de nos enfants. Elle ne pourrait décemment pas vivre et enfanter, en ayant une relation si incomplète avec moi. Je ne veux pas la soumettre à cela. Je lui souhaite de trouver un homme capable de lui offrir le mariage dont elle rêve._

 _J'espère que cette réponse ne nuira pas à l'amitié qui me lie à vos familles,_

 _Embrasse tout le monde de ma part,_

 _Harry Potter._

Lord Weasley étira calmement ses bras, attendant que son frère finisse de lire.

\- Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Il a parfaitement raison, asséna Lord Prewett avec un hochement de tête. Sa lettre, ses intentions, tout est respectable. Je pense qu'en plus d'être un ami et un allié puissant, il est l'un des hommes les plus respectables que j'ai vu. C'est presque dommage qu'il ne veuille pas de Ginny, j'aurai été prêt à lui accorder.

Bill hocha la tête avec sérieux. Il connaissait les aptitudes et qualités d'Harry pour avoir combattu à ses côtés dans la Grande Guerre. Il était parfaitement en accord avec les propos de son frère. Il avait néanmoins le pressentiment que sa mère et sa sœur ne seraient pas tout à fait contentes de cette nouvelle. Un soupir lui échappa face à la discussion pénible qui l'attendait.

Un rire chaud s'échappa de Charlie, ayant parfaitement suivi le cheminement mental de son frère.

\- Cela va être un enfer de leur annoncer ça, Ginny était presque folle de bonheur lorsqu'on a envoyé sa candidature…

\- C'est sûr ! Marmonna Charles, toute envie de rire abandonnée. Je vais venir avec toi, il faudra être deux pour supporter leur déception.

* * *

\- Une minute, Lord Potter je vous prie.

La voix glaciale de son futur époux avait retentit dans l'espace dans un claquement sec. Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et s'admonesta pour rester calme. La colère qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis des cachotteries de son fiancé ne devait pas influencer sa manière de raisonner. La violence ne résoudrait rien, surtout s'il l'employait contre Severus Rogue.

Il bifurqua dans son bureau, faisant signe à l'homme derrière lui de le suivre. S'appuyant contre une table en acajou, les bras croisés contre son torse, il fit face à l'homme le plus secret qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

\- J'écoute.

Severus était parfaitement conscient des émotions qui s'agitaient sous le crâne du dernier descendant des Potter. Il les lisait parfaitement dans les yeux émeraude de son futur époux, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Il n'était jamais vraiment bon d'entamer une négociation en sachant à l'avance que la partie adverse avait une folle envie de vous démolir.

\- Je ne souhaite pas parler de notre lien avec vous aujourd'hui, entama-t-il prudemment. Les jugements que l'on pourrait porter sur l'autre dans l'emportement de cette journée ne rendraient justice à personne. Nos sentiments étant ce qu'ils sont, nous serions incapables d'entendre et de reconnaître les arguments de l'autre. C'est de l'enfant dont je souhaite vous parler.

La surprise était passée en éclair dans les yeux du jeune homme vite remplacé par une certaine prudence. Il fit un geste de la main pour inciter l'autre sorcier à poursuivre.

\- Cet enfant représente une menace pour le monde sorcier. Fruit de l'union des Gaunt et des Black, autrement dit des deux lignées les plus dégénérées que notre société ait connu, commença Severus avant d'être coupé par une question.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que parce que ce bébé a eu la malchance d'être conçu par les mauvais parents, il devrait disparaître ? A quel moment exactement ce plan vous semblait judicieux ?

\- Quand vous parlez de mauvais parents, vous ne parlez pas d'un voleur de balai, mais du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle et d'une hystérique fanatique ! Je ne crois pas que vous vous rendez bien compte de ce que cela signifie.

\- Peut être mieux que vous, rétorqua platement Harry, une lueur ironique dans les yeux. Après tout, c'est à cause de mes parents, de ce qu'on a pensé et dit sur eux, que je me suis retrouvé orphelin et que j'ai du affronté ce mage noir !

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous refuser à ce point de voir la légitimité de mes paroles ? S'étonna le maitre des potions. Cet enfant pourrait être porteur d'un destin funeste pour la communauté sorcière, c'est pour cela que nous l'avons caché.

\- Et jusqu'où votre plan allait-il exactement ?

Un silence éloquent lui répondit. Le visage du jeune Lord se contracta dans une crispation de dégoût.

\- Après ces quelques semaines, et malgré nos différends, j'en étais venu à louer votre intelligence, votre finesse d'esprit. A quel point me suis-je trompé ? Vous raisonnez exactement comme tous ces sorciers adultes qui ont laissé le destin du monde sur les épaules d'un gamin mal préparé après qu'un vieillard au pouvoir incontesté et une voyante mal dégrossie aient déclaré que c'était à lui de faire le travail !

Une aura de magie s'élevait peu à peu du jeune homme, avivée par la fureur qu'il ressentait. Lord Prince plissa les yeux, cherchant un moyen de ne pas finir annihiler par son fiancé. Vu la colère que dégageait le jeune sorcier, il était tout à fait capable d'essayer d'en finir avec sa lignée.

Pourtant la magie ambiante se dispersa d'un coup, laissant Lord Potter haletant dans la pièce. Harry tenta de reprendre son souffle en analysant la situation. Au vu de leurs rapports respectifs, faire du mal à l'ancien maître des potions reviendrait à blesser les deux lignées dont il avait la charge. Se redressant, il mit tout le mépris qu'il ressentait à l'instant pour son vis-à-vis en martelant ses derniers mots :

\- Dumbledore n'avait pas raison sur tout, mais s'il y a une chose à retenir de ce qu'il a enseigné à des générations de sorciers, c'est celle-ci : ce ne sont pas nos capacités qui disent qui nous sommes mais ce que nous en faisons.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la porte, il lâcha :

\- Cet enfant est innocent. En lui apportant ce dont il a besoin, il deviendra un membre de notre communauté. Si vous ne partagez pas ce point de vue, cela m'est égal.

La porte claqua sur un Severus Rogue aussi mécontent que surpris.

* * *

Molly pinça les lèvres, les yeux brillants de colère. La réponse fournit par son cher Harry ne lui convenait absolument pas, et elle ne comprenait pas que ses fils aînés ne se rebellent pas contre un tel affront. Ginny regardait ses frères avec incompréhension. Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils rien ?

Le silence revenu dans la cuisine familiale des Weasley, Bill se leva pour rejoindre l'armoire à liqueur du salon, Charlie sur ses talons. Il versa un verre de Pur-feu avant de le tendre à son frère. Une seconde dose rejoignit son propre verre.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point Maman peut être acharnée quand cela concerne l'un de nous… émit Charlie en soupirant.

\- Surtout si cela concerne Ginny, renchérit l'aîné des Weasley avec un fin sourire.

La relation qu'entretenait la dernière des Weasley avec leur mère était plus que spéciale : Ginny avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait ou peu s'en faut. Elle était la dernière des enfants, leurs parents étaient ruinés après avoir payé l'éducation de leurs six aînés. Mais pour Ginny, sa mère avait consenti à creuser leur déficit auprès de Gringott's. La jeune fille avait eu des nouvelles tenues et des affaires de seconde main de bonne qualité.

Dans la cuisine, leur mère enrageait. Molly avait soigné l'éducation de son unique fille ainsi que son apparence, toute son enfance et son adolescence. Rien ne devait entacher sa peau, ses cheveux ou son allure. Non qu'elle n'aimât pas ses fils aînés mais elle savait que pour s'en sortir une jeune femme devait disposer de nombreux atouts. Ses garçons auraient la possibilité de réussir académiquement et de travailler pour devenir des personnages éminents de leur communauté. Elle était particulièrement fière de la carrière de trois d'entre eux. Mais une fille Weasley ne pouvait travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins, les traditions familiales l'en empêchant. Seul un bon mariage permettrait de lui faire quitter le nid familial afin qu'elle ne reste pas sous la dépendance de ses parents.

Harry était apparu dans leur vie comme un sauveur providentiel pour la cadette des Weasley. De tendres sentiments s'étaient développés entre eux et Molly était persuadée de la fin heureuse de sa fille. L'annonce de ces fiançailles avait eu l'effet d'une bombe dans ses plans d'avenir. La candidature au poste de Mère de lignée était une bénédiction. Et elle était refusée ? Mais qui était-il pour se moquer de leur famille, de leur unique Fille ? Est-ce là toutes les explications qu'ils recevraient ? Il n'en était pas question ! Elle forcerait Harry Potter à s'expliquer, foi de Prewett !

\- Ginny, ta cape. Nous partons, lança-t-elle en allant chercher ses propres effets.

Elle empocha la réponse écrite de Lord Potter dans sa propre cape sorcière. Une fois prêtes, elle prit la main de sa fille et l'emmena à la limite du champ anti-transplanage. Elles disparurent.

* * *

Une ombre pâle apparut dans l'angle d'une maison du Square Grimmaurd. Elle sortit la baguette qu'elle avait habilement subtilisée sur le chemin de Traverse et se dissimula sous un sortilège. Ce n'était pas de la haute magie, mais cela tiendrait. Narcissa esquissa un sourire victorieux, en s'appuyant contre un banc, une main sur son ventre désormais vide. Elle avait semé des traces un peu partout dans le pays, affaiblissant son niveau de magie malgré les réserves qu'elle avait faites au cottage en prévision de sa fuite. Cela en valait la peine. Les serviteurs qui la cherchaient mettraient un temps considérable à démêler ses fausses pistes. Quant à elle, elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'adresse de la demeure londonienne des Black.

Elle avait suffisamment lu les journaux qu'elle avait pu chapardé à la petite bonne du cottage pour savoir que seuls les Malefoy et Black auraient eu intérêt à la chercher. L'espion qu'elle avait entrevu devait être leur envoyé… Si son fils devait être quelque part, c'était dans cette demeure, Narcissa en était résolument convaincue. La femme inspira douloureusement et s'assit, prenant quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la suite de son plan.

Les protections de la demeure des Black étaient régies selon les lois d'une ancienne magie liée directement à la Famille. Narcissa n'était peut être pas une Black par le sang mais elle avait été légitimement reconnue pendant la majorité de sa vie. Son cher cousin était si peu aux faits de ce genre de choses, qu'il avait négligé de lui retirer le droit d'accéder au Manoir Black. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une opportunité pour entrer.

Elle se présenta sous l'apparence d'une sorcière aux cheveux roux, apparemment furieuse, tenant la main d'une jeune fille toute aussi rousse. Le beau visage de Narcissa se transforma en une grimace de dégoût. Les Weasley.

Elle se glissa néanmoins à leur suite, se jetant une bulle d'impassibilité pour qu'elles n'entendent pas son approche. Du reste, cela s'avéra bien inutile, la matrone Weasley étant en train de pester tout son saoul sur une lettre quelconque.

Narcissa se plaça le plus près possible de ses accompagnatrices tandis que la plus vieille sonnait à la porte du Manoir. Une elfe leur ouvrit.

\- Lord Potter et Lord Black ne peuvent recevoir personne pour le moment, émit-elle d'une jolie voix flûtée.

L'ex Lady Malefoy faillit jurer à haute voix. S'apprêtant à sortir sa baguette pour jeter un Imperius à la créature, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

\- Sachez que je me fiche que Lord Potter soit en état ou non de recevoir. Nous sommes une famille alliée, nous avons reçu un courrier en réponse à notre candidature et celui-ci est tout à fait inacceptable. Il est hors de question que nous ne rencontrions pas Lord Potter dans les plus brefs délais, allez le chercher.

Si Narcissa devait reconnaître à Molly Weasley une qualité, cela aurait été d'être fort impressionnante lorsque sa colère s'exprimait. Elle passa le barrage de l'elfe, leur permettant à toutes trois d'accéder dans la maison. D'un claquement de doigt, l'elfe disparut, en quête de son maître. Narcissa en profita pour accéder à l'escalier de la demeure. Si ses souvenirs étaient justes, la nursery se trouvait au second étage. Elle se plaqua contre le mur en accédant au palier, laissant le passage à son cousin, dont la mine revêche n'annonçait rien de bon pour les Weasley. Un sourire méchant naquit sur les lèvres de l'ancienne Lady.

\- C'est là toutes les explications que nous aurons l'honneur de recevoir !

Les vociférations de Molly Weasley montèrent dans les étages avant de s'éteindre brusquement. L'ancienne Serpentard souhaita que son cousin ait trouvé le courage de lui administrer une correction, ou mieux, une mort définitive. Elle se dirigea sans peine dans la demeure, évitant serviteurs et connaissances. Ses jambes tremblaient, sa fatigue jouant sur ses nerfs. Se fiant à sa mémoire et à ses instincts, elle trouva sans peine la nursery, d'où des bruits émanaient.

La porte close était un problème. Elle ne pourrait la pousser sans éveiller les soupçons, et d'après les sons entendus, un adulte se trouvait dans la chambre. Une moue contrariée déforma les traits de son visage. Elle ne voulait pas se battre, ses ressources magiques ayant été drainées par les nombreux transplanages et le charme d'invisibilité qu'elle devait maintenir. Elle se résolut à attendre, rongeant son frein. L'élément de surprise était son meilleur allié. Elle en profita pour reposer son corps malmené.

Des bruits de pas l'informèrent que l'attente ne serait pas longue. Elle aperçut la silhouette de son fils aîné montant l'escalier. Aujourd'hui Drago était le Consort des Black mais depuis l'annulation de son union avec les Malefoy, il était un bâtard.

Narcissa s'était pris d'une haine farouche pour cet être qu'elle avait pourtant porté en elle. C'était moins le déshonneur d'avoir finalement engendré un enfant au sang Impur que son inaction face à son emprisonnement qui avait suscité en elle de tels sentiments. Drago ne s'était pas opposé à son père lorsqu'on l'avait emmené dans cette masure branlante au milieu de la campagne anglaise.

En réalité, personne ne l'avait soutenue, personne ne l'avait comprise. Même pas les membres du Cercle Intérieur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même pas son mari. Ni son fils. Pourtant elle était parfaitement sûre d'avoir raison, de détenir la parole qui permettrait à la société sorcière de se relever. Cette solitude absolue affermissait sa résolution : elle retrouverait l'Héritier. Lui la comprendrait, comme le Maître l'avait comprise.

Ses réflexions s'interrompirent lorsque Drago atteignit le pallier desservant la nursery. Collée au mur, Narcissa laissa ses réflexes la guider, se glissant à sa suite dans la pièce. Se coulant dans les ombres de la chambre, elle attendit une ouverture pour saisir son enfant et appuyer sur le portoloin d'urgence d'une de ses propriétés.

Elle prit le temps de détailler la pièce avant de passer à l'action. Un homme s'y trouvait déjà contemplant son fils. Elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître Lord Potter. Les deux sorciers se saluèrent et allèrent parler lorsqu'un elfe apparut dans un pop sonore. Narcissa brandit sa baguette.

Le mouvement d'air fut rapide mais alerta les sens aigus d'Harry Potter. Ce dernier ordonnât à Dobby de prendre le bébé et de disparaître. Il n'eut pas le temps de saisir sa baguette et se retrouva stupefixié, tombant lourdement sur le sol. Un second bruit de chute lui apprit que Drago était dans la même situation que lui. Le sortilège qui masquait leur attaquant explosa révélant le visage furieux de Narcissa Kiely.

\- Tu me le paieras, Potter, cracha-t-elle d'une voix hystérique.

En entendant la voix de Remus appeler et ses pas dans les escaliers, la sorcière prit peur. Prenant une décision, elle fit léviter les corps à sa hauteur et disparut avec eux. Harry ressentit la sensation horriblement familière de tiraillement au niveau du nombril. Ils réapparurent dans une cave sordide, se heurtant à un sol froid et moisi. Narcissa fit apparaître des chaines, apparemment ravie d'elle-même. Elle les ligota solidement au mur et s'en fut.

Le sortilège Stupefix sauta quelques minutes après, lui permettant de tourner la tête vers Drago.

\- Nous voilà bien avancé.

Un simple gémissement lui répondit.

* * *

\- Comment ça, disparus ? Répéta d'une voix dangereusement basse l'ancien maître des potions.

\- Narcissa les a enlevé, émit Remus, les dents serrés. L'ancien elfe de maison des Malefoy était présent, il est formel. Elle a réussi à s'introduire dans le Manoir et à enlever Harry et Drago.

Un coup sourd retentit. Le battant de la porte de réception fut garni d'un joli trou de la forme d'un poing.

\- Comment elle a fait ? Vociféra Sirius, furieux, les phalanges égratignés.

\- Les Black ne l'ont pas reniée, expliqua fébrilement Andromeda. Elle a pu passer les enchantements, pour entrer dans la maison. Avons-nous eu un visiteur ?

Une lueur de rage se mit à briller dans les yeux du Lord.

\- Maudite soit Molly Weasley et son acharnement !

\- Ceci étant réglé, que faisons nous ? Coupa d'une voix sèche Lord Prince.

\- Elle a du les emmener quelque part, la trace d'un portoloin a été reconnue par les charmes de diagnotic. Où a-t-elle pu les emmener ? Questionna Remus en lorgnant Lucius Malefoy.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Narcissa possédait des biens en propre, qu'il ne m'a jamais été permis de gérer. Ceux compris dans notre union ont du être rendu aux Black, je ne connais pas les autres.

\- Ils sont répertoriés, émit une voix concernée.

Chacun se retourna vers Miss Davis que tout le monde avait oublié dans l'affaire.

\- Les biens de Narcissa ont été répertoriés comme ceux de tous les descendants issus de familles nobles. Il suffit de compulser quelques ouvrages au Ministère de la Magie pour en avoir une liste exhaustive.

\- Bien Miss Davis, conclut Lord Prince, nous vous suivons.

La pièce se vida, laissant Pansy seule. Elle n'était pas officiellement de la famille et si son Lord était dans l'incapacité de gérer ses fonctions, elle devait pallier aux requêtes officielles et autres affaires urgentes. Elle devait donc rester au Manoir. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se remettre et tenter d'éclaircir ses idées. Elle ne cessait de penser que les Londubat étaient restés très peu de temps dans les mains de Bellatrix. Narcissa ne semblait pas plus cohérente et réfléchie. L'image diaphane de Lady Malefoy qu'elle conservait avait explosé quelques heures plus tôt.

Au fond d'elle, la jeune Intendante était terrifiée. Si son Lord venait à disparaître il ne resterait rien des Gaunt et des Potter. Elle se retrouverait sans travail, sans Famille, sans protection. Tout le temps et l'énergie qu'elle avait investi dans la bonne marche des affaires d'Harry Potter l'auraient été en pure perte.

Lissant sa tenue d'une main leste, elle prit le chemin de la chambre allouée à la pupille de Lord Gaunt. Sa localisation dans la Maison avait changé après l'attaque de Narcissa, elle y avait personnellement veillé. La chambre avait été rendue impénétrable pour toutes personnes, en dehors d'elle. Elle savait qu'Harry n'aurait fait confiance à personne après l'intrusion dans la demeure des Black. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait emmené l'enfant à Potter House où elle avait toute possibilité pour claquemurer les protections.

Sa décision de rester était donc quelque peu illogique. En passant le seuil de la porte, elle retrouva l'elfe Dobby en faction devant le berceau. Lui ordonnant de rejoindre les cuisines, elle ne put que se résoudre à s'avouer la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas partir du Manoir, de peur que personne ne pense à l'informer. Elle se reprocha son sentimentalisme en veillant sur le sommeil du dernier descendant des Gaunt. Sa conduite était peut être irrationnelle, mais pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Pansy osa s'avouer où son attirance la menait.

* * *

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que se soit une cave ? Se plaignit Lord Potter en essayant de faire bouger ses poignets afin de trouver une position plus confortable.

Drago soupira pour la énième fois en un quart d'heure. C'était bien sa chance. Son mari le détestait alors qu'il faisait enfin des progrès dans son estime. Son père était particulièrement en colère contre lui d'avoir osé révéler leur secret. Son parrain était sur les dents et le voilà enfermé avec Saint Potter en personne dans une cave malodorante par sa propre mère – qui soit dit en passant n'avait plus rien à envier niveau hystérie à sa Tante Bellatrix depuis quelques temps. Et il n'évoquait même pas le nouveau né, héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, qui se révélait être également son demi-frère…

Comme chacun l'aura compris, le Consort Black atteignait doucement mais sûrement ses propres limites mentales. Il en avait simplement marre de se trouver dans des positions complètement intenables : être un enfant illégitime au sein d'une société ne jurant que par le Sang-Pur, se marier pour éviter la première situation et ses inconvénients, être l'espion pro-Malefoy dans une Maison pleine de Gryffondors, tenir un secret vis-à-vis de personnes qui lui demandaient d'être transparent pour construire une relation de confiance, être pris en tenaille entre différentes allégeances…

Pour une fois, il aurait aimé que la situation soit simple. Que sa mère n'ait pas fauté, qu'il ait pu épousé une des filles Greengrass comme prévu et avoir un rejeton bien sous tout rapport au lieu de se coltiner la folie de sa mère, celle des Black en plus de tout ce que l'on pouvait voir dans le cercle fermé des aristocrates anglais. Etait-ce vraiment trop demandé ?

\- Sincèrement Drago, tu ne trouves pas que les gens qui enlèvent d'autres gens ne devraient pas avoir leur bien être à cœur ? Si on y réfléchit, c'est plus simple d'échanger quelqu'un qui…

Drago ne sut jamais ce que cet idiot de Gryffondor allait dire car il craqua purement et simplement, hurlant un son inarticulé à plein poumon.

\- Mais tais-toi ! Tu es sérieux ? Tu parles de confort ? On a été enlevé par ma mère, je te signale. Alors en dehors de sa propre folie, elle n'a plus conscience de grand chose.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes. Des larmes d'énervement perlaient aux yeux de l'ancien héritier Malefoy. Ce fait l'agaça d'autant plus que ses poignets étant soudés au mur, il ne pouvait ni les essuyer, ni se cacher.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir.

\- Bien sûr que l'on va s'en sortir, Potter, cracha Drago avec toute la morgue qu'il put rassembler. Mais si tu pouvais la fermer, je préférerais attendre les renforts dans le silence.

* * *

\- J'en ai une autre, émit calmement Severus Rogue en inscrivant le nom d'une demeure et son adresse sur un parchemin toujours plus long.

\- Moi aussi, annonça Remus Lupin en se frottant les tempes. Mais combien de propriétés étaient à son nom au juste ?

\- Apparemment une bonne trentaine, d'après mes premières estimations, répondit un brin inutilement Miss Davis.

Elle était cependant la seule personne sensée de la pièce, ayant pensé aux fameux registres du Ministère, c'est pourquoi aucun autre occupant ne se permit de lui faire une remarque. Lord Prince bouillait intérieurement. Il s'inquiétait pour son filleul, tout en espérant que la folie n'avait pas gagné Narcissa au point de vouloir tuer son propre fils. Le torturer, le traumatiser était en revanche totalement envisageable, et Severus espérait qu'il retrouverait Drago assez vite.

Qu'on ait enlevé son fiancé dans sa propre demeure aurait pu être une bonne idée et résoudrait de nombreux problèmes, dont son union prochaine. Seulement, Severus Rogue avait une dette envers le jeune sorcier, en dehors de tous liens familiaux et matrimoniaux. Il avait passé près de la moitié de sa vie à le protéger et il était hors de question qu'aujourd'hui Narcissa réussisse là où Voldemort en personne avait échoué.

\- Je pense que c'est bon, commença lentement Tracey en partageant la liste en trois. On va former trois équipes : Lord Black et Mrs Tonks, Lord Prince et Lord Malefoy, Mr Lupin et moi-même. Chaque équipe va fouiller les propriétés inscrites sur le parchemin, elle ne devrait pas être trop éloignées les unes des autres.

Severus avait déjà tourné les talons pour rejoindre la cheminée avant que Miss Davis ait fini ses explications.

* * *

 **RAR - L'unique, la seule pour ce chapitre dix-huit avec tout plein de détails dedans...**

Comme convenu (et pour alléger un peu la charge de travail de la semaine, voici la première et unique réponse aux reviews). Je suis heureuse que le dix-septième chapitre vous ai plu. Pour répondre à toutes vos questions, je vais essayer d'être exhaustive.

Cette dispute entre Severus et Harry, comme nombre d'entre vous l'ont noté, notamment **Rainbow Girl, celtica25, MessedUpEarlier, Alyeka, kywaminu,** était absolument nécessaire pour mettre les choses au point entre eux. Il y en aura d'autres (dont celle dans ce chapitre) afin de permettre à Harry de s'affirmer et à Severus d'être compris... Autant vous dire qu'on est pas sorti du chaudron (rires).

Je pense que chapitre répond assez clairement à ta question, **celtica25,** non Ginny et Molly n'abandonnent pas l'affaire si facilement... Est-ce que cette histoire clôturera définitivement leurs velléités ? Peut être, peut être pas...

Oui, **Cutie** , tu as parfaitement raison Narcissa ne devrait pas pouvoir se relever immédiatement après son accouchement, surtout au vu des pratiques moyenâgeuses des "sages-femmes". Quelles sont mes justifications ? La première est que le charme jeté pour la délivrance lié à une potion de Régénération permet une remise en état des muscles et tissus beaucoup plus rapide... Autrement dit, les soins sorciers sont plus efficaces, sans compter que Narcissa est clairement droguée à la potion Anti-douleur à ce moment-là. De plus, et je crois qu'on sous-estime beaucoup cela, il faut bien comprendre qu'elle est en rupture psychologique... Sa folie a vu dans cette occasion le moyen de s'enfuir et grosso modo entre les potions et sa volonté, elle a réussi à s'enfuir... Néanmoins pas sans douleur et sans perte massive de magie.

J'espère que la suite de cette intrigue vous plait... **Stormtrooper** , **Lana** , comment trouvez-vous la suite du plan de Narcissa ? J'attends vos retours sur la décision d'Harry et le descendant des Gaunt... qui est un petit garçon - parce que j'avais une idée de prénom assez arrêtée, petit clin d'oeil à **Maxine, Alyeka** et **celtica25** pour leurs questions sur ce charmant petit être. Ce bébé aura un destin assez particulier... Mais on en saura plus bientôt =°)

Vous avez été nombreuses à me demander quelle a été la réaction de Sirius face à la "trahison" de Drago... ( **Alyeka, kywaminu, c** **eltica25** notamment). Elle ne sera pas pour tout de suite (vu qu'il a quand même de plus gros problèmes à gérer, mais elle sera assez savoureuse je pense... Et décrite en long en large et en travers dans un troisième bonus du point de vue de Drago...

Enfin merci à **Mm Nancy** , **AdelheidRei, Math'L** et **Clarissandre** (qui vient de nous rejoindre, bienvenue à toi !) pour leurs soutiens =°) Merci à **Alyeka** et **celtica25** pour vos idées et scénarii (cela ne se passera pas comme vous l'avez supposé, mais c'était un régal de lire vos suppositions).

 **Enfin merci à tous de prendre le temps de commenter cette histoire, cela fait chaud au coeur ! Vous êtes des amours. En attendant vos retours pour le chapitre dix-huit... Bonne semaine à tous.**

* * *

 **Papotage et autres jeux - parce que c'est l'été et qu'il faut bien s'amuser !**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Car il est porteur d'un petit jeu. Je suis en train d'écrire deux autres histoires (THEMIS et La toile des souvenirs) et j'ai eu l'idée d'organiser un petit concours de personnages. Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous soyez lecteurs de ces histoires. **Je vais donner trois contraintes par personnage, vous me faites des propositions par review ou mp et j'élirai deux personnages.** Leurs créateurs auront la possibilité de lire le bonus 2 contant le point de vue de Théodore une semaine avant les autres participants. Pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas participer, le bonus sera disponible à la fin de la publication de cette histoire (comme pour le précédent jeu). Voici les contraintes :

\- Le premier personnage est un homme asiatique, représentant des forces de l'ordre (celles que vous voulez) et excelle en Quidditch.  
\- Le second personnage est une femme faisant parti de la Famille Malefoy par le sang, elle est cachée à son père pendant des années, travaille pour la Gazette.

J'attends avec impatience les noms, prénoms, descriptions physiques et psychologiques issues de vos esprits tortueux (rires). Vous pouvez vous inspirer de personnages existants ou réels. Chaque détail ajouté sera un plus. **N'hésitez pas, chaque personnage décrit comptera comme une participation.** Si vous êtes gagnant, votre pseudo sera bien entendu crédité et un petit MP envoyé pour vous prévenir.

En espérant que cette dix-huitième leçon ait été à la hauteur de vos attentes... Que pensez-vous que Narcissa a en tête ? De la réaction d'Harry ? De Severus ? A très vite et bonne semaine !


	19. Leçon numéro dix-neuf

**Titre :** Gentlemen sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence des relations entre adultes de tous sexes. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, l'histoire demandant à être développée, mais vous voilà prévenus !

 **Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter décide de retrouver son parrain et de reprendre les titres de sa Famille. Vingt-six leçons pour apprendre l'art de la politique et des tractations. HP/SR/PP HG/TN SB/DM

 **NDA** : Salut à tous ! Oh Merlin, je publie trop tôt aujourd'hui - mais c'est parce que je pars en vacances (ton surexcité). Ok, c'était pas hyper sympa de vous laissez sur un gros cliff la semaine dernière mais c'est un peu le principe de la publication par série (pas taper). Je dois vous remercier car il y a eu un record d'affluence sur le chapitre précédent - sans compter les nombreuses candidatures pour le concours de personnages. Continuez ainsi, cela fait grave plaisir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve après !

* * *

 **Leçon n°19 : De l'utilisation du manuel de survie**

\- _Doloris_ !

Le corps d'Harry fut parcouru de soubresauts incontrôlables alors que la douleur irradiait, l'empêchant de former une pensée cohérente. Il lutta pendant quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle mais une nouvelle vague le submergea. Lorsque le sort fut levé, ses jambes tremblaient et seules les attaches à ses poignets le maintenaient dans une position verticale. Sa gorge en feu lui apprit qu'à un moment, perdu dans sa douleur, il avait du crier.

En ouvrant les yeux, il ne vit que du flou. Ses lunettes avaient du tomber pendant que Narcissa lançait son sortilège. Il sentit des mains délicates lui remettre sa monture sur le nez. L'ancienne Lady avait un sens très raffiné de la torture. Elle avait parfaitement compris que sans ses lunettes il ne pouvait accommoder sa vue. Son appréhension décuplait le plaisir de la sorcière.

Il jeta un regard sur le côté pour se renseigner sur l'état de Drago. En dehors d'un sort de découpe qui avait touché sa joue, il avait l'air bien. Enfin aussi bien qu'un sorcier enfermé dans une cave avec une tortionnaire hystérique pouvait aller. L'égratignure saignait et la mâchoire du Consort Black était crispée ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son état.

\- J'en rêve depuis Sa chute, susurra la voix de Narcissa dans le creux de son oreille.

La sensation était comparable au bruit d'un moustique lorsque l'on dort pendant une belle nuit d'été. Parfaitement désagréable et pénétrant le cerveau au point de vous réveiller. Harry souhaitait plus que tout se réveiller dans son lit, Square Grimmaurd. Maintenant serait même une excellente idée.

\- Je ne sais pas comment un avorton dans ton genre ait pu le destituer… Bébé Potter… Mon fils et moi… Le Maître… Tu vas me le rendre…

Les paroles de la sorcière étaient si décousues que son cerveau ne parvenait pas à trouver une logique cohérente dans ses dires. Ou son propre esprit n'était plus en état d'analyser ce qu'il entendait. Il comprenait qu'il était l'ennemi à abattre et que la folie avait effectivement atteint la femme qui l'avait supplié de sauver son fils dans cette putain de clairière au fond de la Forêt Interdite.

Elle n'en était peut être jamais revenue. Un stress pareil pouvait déclencher de nombreuses choses tout comme se rendre compte qu'on était enceinte d'un Seigneur Noir. L'héberger avait du être une sacrée épreuve, surtout après la sortie de Dobby avec les otages.

Harry essayait de conserver une part d'humanité envers cette femme souffrante, mais bordel, il fallait qu'elle arrête de planter un couteau dans sa chair, si elle voulait qu'il lui conserve une once de sa compassion.

Il gémit faiblement, sa gorge le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il devait avoir des lésions largement plus sérieuses mais c'était cela qui était le plus douloureux, comme quoi le monde n'avait pas forcément de logique non plus. Etait-il en train de divaguer ? Tout plutôt que la douleur… Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était dit. Il conservait l'attention de Narcissa pour une raison.

\- Comprends-tu ? C'est mon enfant, Potter et tu vas me le rendre… J'ai souffert pour qu'il soit dans mon ventre, j'ai souffert pour qu'il en sorte… Il est à moi… Il nous permettra de créer un nouvel ordre…

Il se demanda s'il ne préférait pas quand les propos de Narcissa ne voulaient rien dire. Il retourna son regard vers Drago toujours aussi tendu. Il inspira doucement. La sorcière ne devait penser qu'à lui. Le Consort Black ne devait pas être touché. Harry en avait subi de dures niveau tortures pendant la guerre, il supposait que Drago aussi. Mais ce n'était rien comparer au fait d'être torturé par sa propre mère. Narcissa oscillait entre une folie totale et une certaine cohérence. Elle pourrait retrouver ses esprits et jouer avec les peurs enfouies de son fils. Et cela, Harry ne le souhaitait pas même à son pire ennemi.

La douleur reprit. Un autre sort qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Ses pensées s'interrompirent jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse. Juste avant de s'évanouir, Harry pria les secours de se bouger le cul.

* * *

Un patronus en forme de chien apparut devant eux et parla avec la voix de Black :

\- Rien pour l'instant, nous en sommes à la moitié de notre liste. Tenez-nous informé.

Severus fit disparaître la forme évanescente d'un mouvement agacé du poignet. D'ordinaire, il trouvait Black parfaitement haïssable, sous pression il devenait complètement insupportable. Chacun avait son stress, la moindre des politesses était de ne pas le transmettre aux autres.

La fouille des résidences était fastidieuse. Les adresses étaient disséminées dans toute l'île et s'y rendre en transplanant était quasiment impossible. En effet, chaque sorcier devait connaître la destination avant de pouvoir se lancer. Le premier voyage ne pouvait se faire qu'en cheminette, portoloin ou de façon plus classique. Ils avaient largement profité de l'expérience de Lord Malefoy : il possédait de nombreuses résidences dans chaque comté et avait, de fait, un certaine quantité de points de chute.

Severus en connaissait également quelques uns. Mais forcément les domaines de Narcissa étaient presque tous isolés. Ils avaient donc adoptés une technique : s'en rapprocher en transplanant, ce qui s'avérait épuisant. Chercher un établissement sorcier pour continuer le chemin, s'il y en avait. Finir à pieds. La nuit tombait rendant leur progression toujours plus difficile. Les établissements fermaient et ils devaient s'éclairer pour avancer dans le noir complet.

Arrivés devant le quatrième domaine de leur liste, ils se reposèrent deux minutes avant de forcer les protections. C'était un travail épuisant. Lucius s'en était chargé précédemment et c'était maintenant au tour de Severus. Il fit au plus vite, pour lancer le sortilège de révélation. L'angoisse se lisait sur le visage de son ami, inquiet de savoir son fils prisonnier de la folie de Narcissa.

Lorsqu'une brèche apparut, Lucius lança le sort _Hominum Revelio_. Le diagnostic revint vide. Aucune trace de transplanage ou de portoloin. La cheminée n'était pas reliée au réseau. Ils soupirèrent et sortirent une carte pour créer un itinéraire jusqu'à la prochaine adresse.

* * *

\- Potter ? Chuchota le sorcier blond le plus doucement possible.

L'angoisse de ces derniers jours s'effaçait face à l'urgence des heures précédentes. Drago s'inquiétait vraiment pour le dernier descendant des Potter. Il avait subi énormément de sortilèges et perdu une certaine quantité de sang. Après son évanouissement, Narcissa avait ri.

Ce son avait glacé le sang de son fils qui s'était fait le plus silencieux possible. Il se serait moulé dans le mur pour disparaître s'il avait pu. Elle n'avait pas semblé remarquer sa présence et après un _Enervate_ inefficace, elle était repartie. _Merlin merci._

\- Harry ? Ca va ?

Un grognement lui répondit. Le jeune Lord essaya de relever la tête pour le regarder mais elle retomba lamentablement.

\- Question stupide, pesta Drago en réponse. Désolé, ne te redresse pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, Parrain aura tout ce qu'il faut pour soigner tout ça quand il arrivera.

Le silence lui répondit, suivi d'une respiration laborieuse. Le sorcier brun hoqueta, toussa et cracha du sang sur le sol de la cave, sous les yeux inquiets du Consort.

\- Vivement que l'on rentre au Manoir, babilla-t-il, on va se prendre la meilleure douche de notre vie, ensuite on s'installera dans…

Une voix éraillée le coupa dans ses pérégrinations.

\- Drago, ferme-la.

* * *

Le sorcier se permit un sourire. Il avait terriblement mal aux poignets, les attaches qui le maintenaient commençaient à lui entailler la peau. Il était endolori de la tête aux pieds et n'avait rien subi comparé à son vis-à-vis. Il était quelque peu admiratif de la résistance de Potter. S'il trouvait le courage de lui dire de se taire, c'est que ça irait. Si son père, son parrain et son mari arrivaient vite.

Les sens du professeur Lupin leur étaient extrêmement utiles. La visite de chacun des sites listés était éprouvante. Y aller, défaire les protections, définir s'il y avait ou non une présence… Le lycanthrope qu'était leur ancien professeur pouvait au moins se charger de détecter la trace d'une quelconque magie ou présence humaine.

Tracey souffla tandis que le sorcier humait à pleins poumons le territoire de la sixième demeure qu'ils visitaient. Elle sortit de sa besace un carré de chocolat pour se requinquer et prit une gorgée d'eau. La jeune sorcière ne s'estimait pas faible magiquement parlant, mais cette soirée mettait ses compétences et son endurance à rude épreuve.

\- Rien, grogna d'une voix guttural son voisin.

La jeune femme contrôla son sursaut. Elle émettrait peut être des phéromones de peur mais il était absolument hors de question que son comportement soit impacté. Elle était une Serpentard. La vue de son ancien professeur la glaça. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur plus ambrée que d'ordinaire et ce n'étaient pas les seules transformations physiques. Repassant mentalement les sorts utiles en cas de rencontre avec un loup-garou, elle sortit la carte pour prévoir leur prochain itinéraire.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que nous aurions du prévenir les Aurors ? S'enquit-elle en dépliant le parchemin.

\- Qu'auraient-ils fait en plus ? Répondit Remus Lupin en articulant exagérément.

\- On aurait pu être plus nombreux.

La lueur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis la dissuada de poursuivre dans cette voie. Elle commença à analyser ce qu'ils devaient faire.

\- On pourrait…

Un patronus en forme de renard parut devant eux. Étonnamment, il s'exprima avec la voix de son ancien Directeur de Maison.

\- Nous avons trouvé. Rendez-vous sur l'île de Sainte-Agnès. L'endroit se trouve entre la Old Lane et la New Lane, à cinq cents pieds au sud ouest du lac. Lucius perce une brèche en maintenant les protections pour que nous puissions passer sans avertir Narcissa.

La forme argentée se dissolut. Les yeux de Tracey s'affolèrent, son ancien professeur venait d'hurler à la mort. C'était en soit assez impressionnant, d'autant que son tympan gauche devait avoir perdu quelques dixièmes.

\- Comment on y va ? Grogna Remus. Vous connaissez ?

La jeune sorcière reflua la panique qui montait en elle. Elle ne connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas sur l'île principale d'après ce qu'elle constatait. Sainte-Agnès se trouvait au large à l'est de l'Angleterre dans un petit archipel d'îles peu habitées. S'y rendre en transplanant était impossible, ils ne possédaient aucun repère. Y aller en cheminette se trouvait tout aussi problématique : le village était entièrement moldu d'après sa carte.

Face à l'impatience du loup-garou, elle sortit un bouton et pointa sa baguette dessus.

\- _Portus_!

Elle en savait assez pour créer un portoloin – malheureusement cette pratique avait un gros désavantage : elle était illégale. De tels objets magiques devaient être répertoriés par le Ministère. Tant pis, vu le regard de panique que lançait son ancien professeur, elle devait faire fi de certaines règles, si elle ne voulait pas finir en charpie à la place de Narcissa. Elle plaiderait l'urgence vitale.

\- Mettez votre doigt sur le bouton. Un, deux, trois…

* * *

Les gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de Lucius Malefoy. Il avait réuni ses dernières ressources pour percer une brèche dans les défenses et la consolider. Ils avaient su quasiment immédiatement qu'ils se trouvaient au bon endroit : les protections semblaient irradier. Elles avaient clairement été renforcées récemment. Le Lord ne savait pas si c'était une erreur ou un piège de la part de son ex-femme.

L'arrivée sur l'île avait nécessité toute leur ruse, un voyage sur une espèce de coquille de noix qui sentait le poisson et une marche à pieds sous la pluie. Lucius soupira en entendant Severus revenir avec du renfort.

Les yeux des deux Black criaient vengeance, ceux de Remus Lupin étaient fous. Tracey Davis semblait épuisée et Severus semblable à lui-même.

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu analyser, elle les a enfermé dans le sous-sol de la maison, chuchota Lord Malefoy. Les protections sont récentes.

\- C'est peut être un piège, poursuivit Severus.

\- Le seul moyen d'être fixé, c'est d'y aller, asséna Lord Black. On reste dans nos binômes. Andy et moi passerons par la porte de devant, Malefoy et Rogue par celle de derrière. Lunard, Miss Davis vous resterez ici, pour prévenir toute fuite.

Un grognement répondit.

\- Tu n'es pas en état, trancha Sirius en regardant son ami. Si tu ne suis pas les ordres, je t'attache à un arbre.

Remus finit par hocher la tête, en signe d'acceptation. Chaque membre du groupe de sauvetage se mit en position et quatre silhouettes traversèrent les protections.

* * *

\- Petit Potter…Chantonna à voix basse Narcissa.

Harry en gémit intérieurement. Le bruit caractéristique d'un portoloin avait pourtant annoncé son arrivée. Le jeune sorcier pensait qu'elle était retournée au Manoir Black pour trouver son fils, apparemment elle était rentrée bredouille. Les fondateurs soient loués.

\- On va jouer, Potter… Je te pose une question, tu réponds juste et tu n'as pas trop mal…

Un doigt diaphane appuya sur la plaie sanguinolente de son bras. Le jeune sorcier étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

\- Où as-tu caché mon fils ?

Harry manqua de sourire. Même s'il avait voulu lui dire, il ne pourrait pas. Il ne savait pas où son parrain et sa tante avaient caché le dernier descendant des Gaunt. Puisqu'il avait déclaré qu'il était sous sa protection, peut être Pansy avait-elle pris sur elle de s'en occuper ? Il ne savait pas et son esprit divaguait trop pour former une réponse cohérente.

\- OÙ, POTTER ? Hurla la voix stridente de la sorcière.

Un rire s'éleva sur sa gauche. Le cerveau d'Harry lui ordonna de se réveiller. Drago détournait l'attention, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'il sache, mère ? Il était ici quand les décisions se sont prises au Manoir Black.

Un geste flou passa devant le visage d'Harry et provoqua un gémissement de douleur. La dague de Narcissa était plantée dans le flan gauche de son fils.

\- Je ne suis pas ta MERE, sale bâtard dégénéré ! Si je l'avais été, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé ainsi… Où n'as-tu vraiment aucun respect pour celle qui t'a engendré ?

Narcissa leva sa baguette, les yeux fous.

\- _Experliarmus_ !

Le sort, provenant du fond de la pièce, ne la désarma pas mais elle plongea pour l'éviter. Elle se faufila derrière un pan de mur, laissant ses attaquants à découvert.

\- Harry ! Hurla la voix de Sirius.

Le jeune homme en aurait soupiré de soulagement si sa trachée n'avait pas été si sévèrement endommagée. Un bouclier apparut devant eux, pour les protéger de la pluie de sorts qui s'abattaient des deux côtés de la cave.

Severus, Lucius et Sirius attaquaient conjointement pendant qu'Andy maintenait ses efforts pour protéger les deux jeunes sorciers des sorts perdus. Les attaques des sauveteurs étaient nombreuses mais rendues inefficaces par les boucliers qu'ils conjuraient pour se protéger. Narcissa n'avait pas ce problème, elle résistait. Néanmoins l'épuisement gagnait les trois hommes, les efforts fournis tout au long de la nuit se faisaient sentir.

Des gloussements hystériques leur parvenaient depuis la retraite de Narcissa. Un _Impedimenta_ faucha Sirius tandis qu'un sortilège de mort se dirigeait vers Lucius. Il le détourna rapidement avant de rouler pour se mettre à couvert. Le dernier sort lui avait demandé trop d'énergie, il se sentait complètement vidé.

Severus se démenait comme un beau diable, puisant dans ses dernières réserves. Furieux contre la sorcière blonde, il maintenait un pan de mur à distance pour le placer face à lui dès qu'un sort s'approchait avec sa main gauche. Sa main droite lançait des sorts offensifs, tachant de trouver une ouverture. Un sort de découpe toucha le bras de la sorcière tandis qu'une pluie de fléchettes entaillait le dos de l'ancien espion.

Le rythme du combat se calma petit à petit, les adversaires se jaugeant. Puis Narcissa passa à l'action. Elle attaqua Andromeda, la projetant avec force contre le mur. Elle s'avança et pointa sa baguette sur Harry Potter.

\- _Avada…_

Un sort vert la faucha et elle s'écroula sur le sol.

* * *

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Drago. Ils ne les sentaient pas vraiment mais la douleur qu'elles causaient à l'entaille présente sur sa joue le fit réagir. Il ne savait plus s'il devait ressentir du soulagement ou de la tristesse. Il était entièrement vidé. Les attaches se défirent à l'instant où le corps de sa mère toucha le sol moisi de la cave.

Sirius se releva comme un beau diable et couru pour rattraper son filleul. _Typique_. Une partie de lui en voulut à son mari. En voyant le visage de Potter, il s'en voulut. Son parrain se précipita vers son tout récent fiancé et lui fit avaler trois fioles de potions coup sur coup après les résultats de ses sorts de diagnostic. Il ne sentit pas que son père effectuait les mêmes opérations sur son propre corps.

Il ne voyait que le cadavre désarticulé de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Cette image remplissait son cerveau, ses yeux, imprimant sa rétine. Une fiole de dictame vola entre son parrain et son père. On le força à boire une potion au goût infecte et sentit un baume orange lui picoter la joue.

\- Drago, tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme posa le regard sur Andromeda Black. Il la voyait mais ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait là. Si, elle était là pour être envoyée contre le mur. Des larmes roulaient également sur le visage de la sorcière. Penchant la tête, Drago compara. La bouche. La forme des yeux et peut être les pommettes. C'était tout ce qui ressemblait à sa mère.

\- Drago ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il s'était évanoui.

* * *

Harry émergea doucement. Il savait d'expérience que cette impression cotonneuse le préservait de la douleur et qu'il ne fallait pas forcer. Surtout pas. Ca reviendrait petit à petit. Ses souvenirs. Ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lâcha prise, cherchant à se détendre. De toute manière, il n'était plus dans cette cave. Des décisions avaient été prises par d'autres. Il pouvait attendre avant de les connaître.

Le souvenir fugitif d'un petit corps le crispa. Il devait savoir. Du sang. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, jusque dans ses tempes. Il tenta de respirer pour amenuiser la douleur. Un gémissement rauque sortit de ses lèvres.

\- Bois.

L'ordre ne lui donnait aucune alternative. Le liquide provoqua une sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge abîmée. Ses lèvres craquelèrent, ajoutant une gêne.

\- Potter, ouvre les yeux.

Le jeune Lord soupira mentalement. Il sentit l'intensité lumineuse baisser ainsi que la monture de ses lunettes peser contre son visage. Il ouvrit alors douloureusement chacune de ses paupières et chercha à faire le point. Il vit un sourire. Enfin, une espèce de sourire. Il ne dévoilait pas des dents blanches et parfaites. Ce n'était pas un sourire franc. Il était un peu de guingois mais il transfigurait le visage si peu expressif de son Intendante.

\- Drago… Le bébé… Murmura le jeune homme.

\- Ils vont bien. Drago est sur pieds depuis quelques heures. On attendait que tu te réveilles. Le bébé est aux bons soins de Winky. Tout va bien.

Un verre se pressa contre son menton. Harry ne put ouvrir la bouche. Mortifié, il vit Parkinson conjurer une paille et la glisser entre ses lèvres. Reconnaissant il aspira le liquide frais avec bonheur. Le feu dans sa gorge se calma un peu.

Andy apparut sur le seuil de la chambre. Elle sourit en le voyant éveillé. Son regard était lui tout à fait triste. Pansy posa le verre d'eau et lui céda sa place, sortant de la chambre. Harry en fut presque gêné avant que sa tante ne le questionne.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ca va, croassa-t-il.

\- Tu as dormi presqu'une journée entière. Le médicomage de la Famille est venu. Tu as perdu du sang. Tes nerfs ont été lésés. C'est à peu près tout, Merlin merci. Lord Prince a réduit considérablement tes blessures en t'administrant des potions dès que l'on vous a retrouvé. Tu en auras une certaine quantité à prendre pendant encore une quinzaine de jours, mais tu seras sur pieds demain.

Le soulagement se diffusa dans ses veines, le décrispant. Il avait besoin d'être opérationnel. Des gens comptaient sur lui.

\- Repose toi.

Il s'endormit.

* * *

Harry se réveilla une seconde fois au milieu de la nuit. Son sommeil avait été plus récupérateur et lorsqu'il papillonna des yeux, il se sentit mieux. Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux, le veillant.

\- 'rmione, souffla-t-il.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Tu es réveillé. Tu as faim ?

Le haussement d'épaules nonchalant se transforma en douleur. Sa meilleure amie lui sourit et appela Dobby. L'efle apporta un bouillon léger, de l'eau et une tasse de thé. Le tout ne fut pas trop difficile à absorber grâce à une paille. Les potions lui permirent de retrouver un certain confort et de pouvoir s'exprimer.

\- Où en sommes-nous ?

\- Pas très loin, le rassura Hermione avec un sourire. Le bébé est entre de bonnes mains. Il navigue entre les bras de Winky, ceux d'Andy et ceux de Pansy. Aucune décision n'a été prise pour l'instant, le pauvre n'a même pas de prénom, grimaça-t-elle. La bénédiction aura lieu quand tu seras rétabli.

\- Tu…

\- Je t'expliquerai, ne t'inquiète pas. En dehors de cela, chacun se remet de sa dépense magique de ce soir là. J'étais furieuse que Sirius ne m'ait pas appelée en renfort et lui ai fait comprendre. Et Andromeda a demandé à enterrer Narcissa. La cérémonie a lieu demain à Black Owl.

\- J'irai.

La surprise se lut dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Harry s'était déjà rendormi.

* * *

Le cimetière de Black Owl était le lieu où tous les Black et les Familles liées s'offraient des vacances pour l'éternité. Narcissa n'était plus ni une Black ni une Malefoy, pourtant le jour de son enterrement, seuls les représentants de ses deux Familles étaient présents. La cérémonie, sans grande pompe, avait été réalisée par et pour Andy. Sirius, malgré sa colère à l'encontre de la défunte, avait accepté pour que sa cousine fasse son deuil.

Face au cercueil, les représentants des Black et des Tonks formaient la première rangée du cortège. La seconde se de Lord Malefoy et Lord Prince, entièrement drapés dans des capes noires et d'un Harry Potter convalescent soutenu par sa meilleure amie.

Drago et Andromeda, impassibles, se rejoignaient dans la douleur, leurs épaules se touchant. Ils ne pleuraient pas la femme folle que Narcissa était devenue mais la mère et la sœur qu'elle avait été. Loin de lui reconnaître toutes les qualités, ils décrivaient sa disparition comme une perte, une amputation faite à leur famille. Lucius prononça quelques mots, remerciant la femme qui s'était tenue à ses côtés pendant près de vingt-cinq ans.

Lors de l'inhumation, le cercueil brûla puis descendit sous terre. Dora et Edward soutinrent Andy, Sirius se rapprocha de son mari. La cérémonie se clôtura sur le ululement d'un hibou dans les bois adjacents.

* * *

Le retour au Manoir fut éprouvant pour tout le monde. La cérémonie passée, la vie devait reprendre son cours. Andromeda porta le deuil de sa sœur, Drago s'y refusa. La sorcière choisit de rester au Square, pour rester au plus près de ses neveux pendant quelques jours. Dora et Edward furent également invités.

La demeure londonienne se trouva ainsi bien remplie. Elle abritait les représentants de la lignée Black ainsi que les membres du clan Potter et le dernier héritier des Gaunt. Remettant les discussions importantes, Harry se concentra sur son rétablissement, d'un commun accord avec son récent fiancé. Les affaires courantes furent oubliées l'espace de quelques jours où l'efficacité de Percy et Pansy ne fut plus à prouver. Les dîners mondains furent reportés, les réunions décommandées et reprogrammées.

Lord Black fit de même et chacun profita de précieuses journées de repos. Le troisième jour, la tension s'était apaisée dans la demeure. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler et Andy descendit pour se rendre à la table du petit déjeuner et y trouva le filleul de son cousin, seul. Harry s'était obligé à descendre, pour rééduquer ses muscles trop sollicités par les différents sortilèges reçus.

\- Bonjour, Harry, comment vas-tu ? S'enquit-elle en allant se servir au buffet.

\- Tante Andy, la salua-t-il avec un sourire, mieux et toi ?

La sorcière éluda la réponse en esquissant un fin sourire et se plaça à la droite du jeune homme.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'est une cérémonie de bénédiction ? Questionna-t-elle en servant une tasse de thé.

Le jeune Lord sourit. Andy ne perdait jamais une occasion, ce qui était bon signe quant à son rétablissement.

\- Non, j'espérais que tu me l'expliquerais, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Lorsqu'un enfant nait dans une Famille, celle-ci organise une cérémonie de bénédiction quelques semaines après l'accouchement, expliqua-t-elle en beurrant un toast. Pendant cette cérémonie l'enfant se trouve doter d'un prénom et d'un nom, d'un parrain et d'une marraine. Il est également reconnu et inscrit sur les registres du Ministère.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa dernière gorgée de thé.

\- Excuse-moi… Un prénom ?

\- Tout à fait. On ne peut pas continuer à appeler ce bébé, Bébé. De plus, les prénoms ne sont pas choisis au hasard dans nos Familles. Au temps de l'ancienne magie, donner un nom revenait à donner du pouvoir.

Le jeune Lord manqua d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Forcément, ça ne pouvait pas être simple…

\- Ce ne serait pas divertissant, sinon, rétorqua Andromeda, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Traditionnellement, on choisit le prénom en fonction de la Famille, de ce que le nom prédestine ou non à faire, on accentue des traits de personnalité familiaux, ou au contraire on les nie… Pour prendre l'exemple des Black, nos enfants ont le nom d'une étoile, car elle est la lueur dans l'obscurité… L'idée était de trouver un équilibre entre lumière et ténèbres. Il ne faut pas oublier que notre nom signifie « noir ».

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Oh que non, répondit Sirius en passant la porte.

Il embrassa sa cousine et son filleul avant de se servir une tasse de thé. Il avait entendu la fin des explications d'Andromeda et avait décidé d'intervenir. Drago pénétra dans la salle à manger, l'air encore groggy de sa nuit.

\- Les prénoms dans le monde sorcier sont aussi importants que les noms, reprit Lord Black en portant une tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Chaque famille a son rituel. Les Prewett piochent leurs prénoms dans la légende arthurienne, les Parkinson appellent leurs enfants par un prénom commençant par « P »… Je ne sais pas ce que font les Malefoy…

\- Ils donnent des prénoms de personnages illustres… Lucius était un empereur romain, Abraxas est un mot pour dire « émanation divine »…

\- Mais Drago est le nom d'une étoile, non ? Interrogea Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui… répondit le jeune homme en serrant les lèvres. Drago était surtout un législateur athénien.

Harry crispa sa mâchoire. Le rappel aux origines Black de la famille du Consort n'était pas nécessaire et le jeune Lord s'en voulut de sa maladresse.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il faut que je retrouve les traditions des Gaunt pour nommer ce bébé ? Reprit le jeune Lord, le regard quelque peu halluciné.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit le Consort Black avec hauteur, à moins que tu veuilles que cet enfant ne devienne réellement le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres…

La boutade ne fit rire personne. Le jeune homme s'en rendit compte et rectifia le tir.

\- Les prénoms des Gaunt visaient à affermir un pouvoir qu'ils ne possédaient plus depuis longtemps… Il faut réfléchir à quelque chose d'élégant et de positif…

Le front du jeune homme se plissa sous la réflexion.

\- Pourquoi pas… Andreas ? Cela signifie « Illustre parmi les hommes » ?

La proposition fit hausser les sourcils du jeune Gryffondor, tandis que chaque personne présente émettait un avis. Sirius trouvait que cela n'arrangerait en rien la situation tandis qu'Andromeda semblait apprécier la consonance. Harry cacha un soupir par un sourire. La journée promettait d'être longue, mais qu'il était bon de se quereller pour des choses aussi insignifiantes !

* * *

 **RAR - L'unique seconde version, avec pleins de réponses et de chocolat dedans.  
**

Salut à tous ! Voici venir l'unique seconde réponse à toutes les reviews (et celle-ci concerne le chapitre 18). Les réponses personnalisées reprendront dès que j'aurai fini les bonus de Gentlemen (oui, ce truc de réponse unique me pose un souci de conscience mais ça me libère un temps pour écrire, un truc de fou. Tant que j'y pense un jour je devrai évaluer le temps que je passe sur mes histoires... Ca doit être l'équivalent d'une double vie (rires). Alors reprenons dans l'ordre des questions :

Oui, Harry a déclaré devant tout le monde qu'il s'occupera du dernier héritier des Gaunt. Ce choix est tout autant politique, éthique que dicté par son bon coeur. Faites élever un hériter loin de votre cercle, et vous vous retrouverez dix huit ans plus tard avec un énorme problème. Harry est très en colère contre Severus et Lucius non seulement parce qu'ils ont mis à l'écart Narcissa et ont voulu supprimer l'enfant mais qu'en plus s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, ou si Narcissa était parvenue à s'enfuir avec les conséquences pour les Familles à sa charge auraient été brutales et douloureuses. Donc nombres d'entre vous le sentait venir ( **Lils, Pakalos, Clarissandre** ) et bravo à elles ! D'ailleurs **Clarissandre** , je suis parfaitement en accord avec ta théorie j'ai d'ailleurs écrit un truc à ce sujet, ça s'appelle "Une vie dans le temps". Le texte date un peu, mais je m'étais bien amusée dessus à l'époque.

 **Maxine3482** , le prénom du bébé sera révélé dans le prochain chapitre lors de sa bénédiction, mais je peux d'ors et déjà t'assurer que ce ne sera pas Tom comme son père... Pour plusieurs raisons. Selon ma théorie des prénoms VS les noms de famille que j'explicite plus haut, le prénom Tom chez les Gaunt n'a pas vraiment était de bonne augure. Sans compter que maintenant que l'identité réelle de Voldemort est révélée au grand public, appeler son fils Tom se serait comme appeler un enfant moldu Adolf. Et curieusement depuis 1945, on en a pas croisé tant que ça hein ? Donc non, le petit ne s'appellera pas Tom, ce serait de mauvais goût et Harry s'améliore en la matière (rires).

 **Messed** , je suis navrée, le bébé était un garçon parce que ça aura une nécessité dans l'histoire. Ce n'est pas juste pour être sexiste. Et puis j'avais le prénom depuis très longtemps et je voulais vraiment l'utiliser (je fais des fixettes sur pas grand chose, j'avoue). Et pour que tu saches, le futur Honorable Potter sera une fille et elle est badass de fou. Et je pense que tu apprécieras particulièrement la petite dernière de la famille. Je dis ça, je dis rien, rendez-vous au chapitre 30 pour le fin de l'histoire (oui parce qu'avec tous les bonus, j'ai rajout chapitres comme ça...)

Oh pauvre Ginny... Vous lui voulez beaucoup de mal ( **Maxine3482, Messed, Stormtrooper, Rainbow Girl** , désolée si je ne vous cite pas toutes). Plus les chapitres passent, plus vous me réclamez sa tête. Alors ce que je propose c'est qu'on réserve son jugement sur ces persos jusqu'au bonus du PDV Ron, ok ? Et non je marierai pas Ginny à un vieux pervers, Bill et Charlie n'accepteraient jamais et je ne peux pas me mettre les personnages à dos comme ça (rires).

La réaction de Sirius à la nouvelle semble en inquiéter plus d'un ( **Mm Nancy, Stormtroop, celtica25** ) et vous avez parfaitement raison de vous en inquiéter. La seule chose que je puisse dire c'est qu'on en saura plus au prochain épisode et que j'ai même prévu un petit bonus supplémentaire (parce que oui, j'avais complètement zappé ça dans l'intrigue principale, on pense pas toujours à tout) sur la réaction de Drago et la grande discussion qu'ils ont pour régler leurs problèmes (enfin presque, parce que tout ne se règle pas d'un coup de baguette...).

Enfin Narcissa... Vous avez été nombreux à poser des questions sur elle, ses plans... (Je ne cite pas car la liste serait bien longue) Sachez que j'ai tout lu avec application mais que je ne pouvais pas vous répondre simplement parce qu'en réalité, Narcissa est juste folle. La folie peut être capable de raisonnement, elle peut monter des plans mais de là à contacter des personnes et à les coopter pour faire quelque chose ça me paraissait trop, même pour elle. En réalité telle que je l'ai conçue Narcissa n'est pas tombée enceinte de sa propre volonté. Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour assurer un avenir à sa famille après qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron se soient échappés sur Manoir Malefoy. Ca a créer une espèce de rupture dans son psychisme avec en plus un dérivé du syndome de Stockolm. Son esprit se raccroche à des bribes pour survivre. Elle a des points de vue sur les choses, mais qui sont biaisés, elle peut prévoir une suite d'actions mais au final cela semble assez décousu non ? C'est pour ça qu'elle meurt dans ce chapitre, fauchée, au milieu du chaos qu'elle a crée.

 **Enfin merci aux participantes du concours.** Mes consignes étaient peut être pas hyper claires mais oui, je demande à ce que vous crééiez des personnages selon les 3 contraintes imposées avec tout le background nécessaire. (Et oui **Oreha** si tu gagnes tu as le droit au bonus précédent xD).

Petits messages persos : **Lerugamine** , j'espère que ta connexion internet est rétablie et que ça ira mieux. **Messed** , j'attends tes persos avec impatience. **Oreha** , tu as un don pour ce qui est d'inventer des objets magiques, franchement j'ai adoré les détails au niveau de l'habillement des personnages. **Tralapapa** , merci pour tes commentaires sur chaque chapitre. Tu as vu juste sur pleins d'éléments. **Little Luna** , à très vite.

Et à tous les Guest, par pitié mettez un petit pseudo que je puisse vous citer, vous répondre un peu plus personnellement. **Merci à tous les commentateurs d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un message. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et on se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

 **Bavardages et autres jeux**

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? (Et oui pour ceux qui auraient lu "Une vie dans le temps", j'ai osé, j'ai réutilisé "Andreas" comme prénom pour l'un des propositions de Drago... Qu'y puis-je ? Le recyclage c'est bon pour la planète).

Plus sérieusement, je vous prépare un truc de fou pour la semaine prochaine : pleins de nouveaux chapitres sur toutes les histoires (ou presque) parce que... Ce sera mon anniversaire ! J'ai préparé pleins de bonus, de petits teasers... Bref, pleins de choses rigolotes à gagner.

Par ailleurs, le concours de personnages est toujours en cours (le gagnant sera donné à la publication du chapitre 20). Je dois dire que les participations sont de qualité, je rappelle les règles : **trois contraintes par personnage, vous me faites des propositions par review ou mp et j'élirai deux personnages.** Leurs créateurs auront la possibilité de lire le bonus 2 contant le point de vue de Théodore une semaine avant les autres participants. Pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas participer, le bonus sera disponible à la fin de la publication de cette histoire (comme pour le précédent jeu). Voici les contraintes :

\- Le premier personnage est un homme asiatique, représentant des forces de l'ordre (celles que vous voulez) et excelle en Quidditch.  
\- Le second personnage est une femme faisant parti de la Famille Malefoy par le sang, elle est cachée à son père pendant des années, travaille pour la Gazette.

J'attends avec impatience les noms, prénoms, descriptions physiques et psychologiques. Vous pouvez vous inspirer de personnages existants ou réels. Chaque détail ajouté sera un plus. **N'hésitez pas, chaque personnage décrit comptera comme une participation.** Si vous êtes gagnant, votre pseudo sera bien entendu crédité et un petit MP envoyé pour vous prévenir.

J'attends vos retours sur ce chapitre-ci, qui résout pas mal de situations... Avant d'en créer d'autres. Que va-t-il se passer ? Quel prénom donneriez-vous à l'héritier des Gaunt ? Quel avenir pour Sirius, Drago, Harry ? Et Severus ? A très vite !


	20. Leçon numéro vingt

**Titre :** Gentlemen Sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

 **NDA** : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis absolument navrée pour ce retard de publication. J'ai laissé un message sur mon profil (à peu près tout ce que je pouvais faire) pour vous prévenir de ce qu'il se passait : nous avons eu des problèmes de transport pendant nos vacances et malheureusement aucun accès internet. Ceci dit, vous serez ravis d'apprendre que les temps d'attente pour le nouveau chapitre est ainsi involontairement raccourci. Je vous laisse en compagnie de nos protagonistes préférés pour une petite cérémonie sans prétention... Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Leçon n°20 : De l'art de prendre sa revanche**

Le Salon d'apparat de Square Grimmaurd accueillait les représentants des lignées sorcières des Black, Potter, Gaunt, Malefoy et Prince. Tous étaient réunis autour d'un berceau qui avait servi à des générations de Black pour leur cérémonie de bénédiction.

Respectant le rituel à la lettre, Harry présenta le bébé aux membres de son clan et déclara :

\- Moi, Harold James Potter, Lord régnant sur les Nobles et Anciennes Maisons Potter et Gaunt, je reconnais Benedict Amadeus comme Fils de la Famille des Gaunt. Puisse ma bénédiction lui conférer amour, prospérité et bonheur tout au long de sa vie.

Il transféra l'enfant dans les bras d'Hermione avec un sourire. Il piqua le doigt du bébé qui se mit à pleurer et fit couleur une goutte de sang dans le bol rituel. Il ajouta une goutte de son propre sang et poursuivit son annonce :

\- Dans l'impossibilité de surseoir à son éducation, je désigne Miss Hermione Jane Granger, liée à la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter et Mr Drago Lucius Black, Consort de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black, comme marraine et parrain de Benedict Amadeus Gaunt, Fils de la Famille des Gaunt.

Les sangs d'Hermione et de Drago rejoignirent le bol rituel. Harry inspira et clôtura la cérémonie :

\- Ainsi soit-il.

Le bol produisit quelques étincelles avant que les sangs mélangés ne disparaissent, entérinant le rituel de bénédiction. Les témoins de l'acte applaudirent tandis qu'Harry, Hermione et Drago signaient en quatre exemplaires l'extrait de naissance de Benedict.

\- Enfin, s'exclama Andy, nous allons pouvoir appeler cet enfant par un prénom !

Elle s'empressa auprès du nouveau né pour le bercer. La cérémonie avait décalé ses horaires de sieste et il était assez grognon. Lord Potter lorgna plusieurs fois sur le jeune héritier, vérifiant qu'il était parfaitement sauf. Aujourd'hui, il était son tuteur, son protecteur et son chef de famille. Son instinct le poussait à veiller sur lui.

Harry était fier des prénoms donnés à l'enfant, il avait travaillé dur pour trouver des significations suffisamment bienveillantes selon lui. Après de multiples recherches étymologiques et dynastiques dans la bibliothèque des Black, il avait finalement arrêté son choix. Benedict était une façon de dire « Béni » et Amadeus « celui qui aime Dieu ». Un bébé ne pouvait mal tourner avec de telles garanties. Drago n'avait pas été des plus simples à convaincre, étant le seul membre de sa famille de sang encore en vie. Il avait cependant fini par se ranger aux arguments de Lord Potter et ils avaient pu organiser la cérémonie, avec seulement quelques jours de retard sur la tradition.

L'acte de naissance de Benedict ne révélait ni l'identité de sa mère, ni celle de son père. Ces informations avaient fait l'objet d'un sort de Fidelitas dont Harry était le gardien, afin de protéger son pupille. L'apposition d'un tel sortilège avait laissé Lord Prince furieux et Lord Malefoy songeur. N'ayant ni l'un ni l'autre le pouvoir de contester les décisions d'un chef de famille au sein de sa propre Maison, ils avaient abdiqué.

Un test de filiation avait été effectué à Sainte-Mangouste pour démontrer que l'enfant était bien de la lignée des Gaunt. Comme les résultats montraient également un taux important de « sang neuf » - terme poli pour désigner un métissage entre sorcier et moldu - Lord Gaunt n'avait eu aucun mal à expliquer qu'une branche lointaine était réapparue dans le monde non-magique, qu'il avait été informé par Gringott's et que les parents avaient décliné tous droits sur l'enfant, effrayés à l'idée d'éduquer un héritier et futur Lord du monde sorcier.

L'urgence passée, Harry était étourdi par cette nouvelle. Il n'était ni marié ni pleinement adulte mais déjà responsable de la vie d'un être aussi fragile que dépendant. Une nourrice du nom d'Orla Quigley avait été dépêchée pour subvenir aux besoins du jeune héritier. Aidé par Andromeda, Mrs Quigley, Hermione et Pansy, le jeune Lord avait commencé à apprendre les gestes de soin à l'instar du Consort Black.

Il ne pourrait s'occuper de Benedict à temps plein, les obligations de Lord le forçant à s'investir et à travailler toujours plus dur. Néanmoins il avait réussi à ménager avec Pansy et Percy quelques heures par jour pour les passer en sa compagnie. Volume horaire qu'il espérait pouvoir grossir lorsque la loi sur les hybrides serait retoquée et que la ligne de conduite des Gaunt serait entièrement édictée.

Les invités défilèrent devant lui pour le féliciter de cette naissance puis congratuler les nouveaux parrain et marraine. Tandis que Lord Prince prenait la place qui lui revenait à ses côtés, le défilé commença à diminuer. Sirius attendit que chacun ait pu adresser un mot à son filleul pour s'approcher.

\- Mes félicitations, Harry. Ce sera un enfant merveilleux, souhaita-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Espérons-le, soupira Severus Rogue, un rictus aux lèvres.

Le jeune Lord se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à cette démonstration du caractère ombrageux de l'ancien professeur. Il le savait acariâtre, mais était-il vraiment obligé de confirmer l'opinion qu'il avait de son fiancé à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche ?

\- Je profite de cette occasion pour vous inviter à l'heure thé, articula Sirius à l'intention de Lord Prince. L'avenant modificatif du contrat d'union Black-Malefoy est prêt. Nous le signerons cette après-midi.

\- J'y serai, confirma l'ancien maître des potions avec un signe de tête sec.

* * *

Harry descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le petit salon en vu de la signature. Benedict dormait comme un bienheureux et il avait profité d'un temps calme pour faire le vide dans les papiers à signer et les réponses à envoyer. En arrivant sur le palier, il entendit une voix féminine derrière la porte du bureau de Sirius. Intrigué, il tendit l'oreille. La voix n'était pas celle de Pénélope, elle était plus rauque. Comme celle de son intendante. Pourquoi Pansy prendrait-elle rendez vous avec son parrain ? Dans quel but ?

Ne souhaitant pas être pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage, il reprit sa route, secouant la tête dans un signe de dénégation. Cette nouvelle vie le rendait un peu paranoïaque. Il vérifia avec Dobby que tout était prêt pour le thé et attendit la venue de ses hôtes. A l'heure dite, Winky les guida vers la pièce. Ils se saluèrent tandis que Lord Black et son Intendant passaient le seuil de la porte. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la robe verte émeraude de Pansy au détour du couloir. Ainsi, ils étaient ensemble. Mais que complotaient-ils ?

Se retenant de froncer les sourcils, il se concentra sur les quelques paroles qui circulaient. Si Lord Malefoy et Lord Prince étaient surpris de la présence de Remus Lupin, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Quant à Harry il eut le plus grand mal à ne pas froncer les sourcils, tant sa préoccupation face aux actions des deux autres Gryffondors augmentait.

Le thé fut servi, les gâteaux distribués. Sirius fit apparaître une reliure et croisa ses mains dessus. Il sourit et annonça :

\- Merci d'avoir répondu favorablement à mon invitation. Je souhaitais que nous nous entretenions sur l'avenant modificatif au contrat d'union Black-Malefoy.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous comprendre, répondit Lucius Malefoy. Nous avons déjà négocié cet avenant.

\- Certes, et votre fils avait déclaré qu'il n'avait rien à savoir de plus sur cette histoire. L'avenant a été rédigé sur la bonne foi de ses paroles. Aujourd'hui nous savons que c'était un mensonge : Narcissa était enceinte de Voldemort et vous l'avez caché, empêchant notre Maison de se préparer au pire ou d'envisager une autre alternative. Vous nous avez imposé votre choix et ensuite votre plan si savamment conçu à exploser.

Les visages des Serpentards, d'ordinaire si impassibles, devinrent soudain entièrement figés, semblables à des masques. Un silence se fit après la dernière déclaration. Lord Black eut une sourire ; pour une fois, il retournait la situation.

\- Nous avons donc fait de même. Nous avons pris sur nous de modifier l'avenant sans vous consulter. Notez que contrairement à vous, nous vous informons avant signature.

Repoussant sa tasse, Lord Malefoy croisa les mains sous le menton, en parfaite attention face à son vis-à-vis.

\- Qu'en est-il Lord Black ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Les conditions négociées il y a quelques semaines nous conviennent dans l'ensemble, néanmoins, au vu de vos récentes actions et leur manque de pertinence, nous avons choisi pour vous votre nouveau conjoint.

La tension dans la pièce, apparue après la seconde phrase de Sirius, se fit palpable. Les deux Serpentards plissèrent légèrement les yeux sous la contrariété. La réaction d'Harry se fit moins mesurée et l'étonnement marqua son expression.

\- Remus Lupin sera le nouveau Consort Malefoy, ceci croyez-le bien, dans le but de sauvegarder des relations cordiales entre nos deux Familles. Sans compter les avantages que nous pourrions en retirer : une telle annonce lors de la prochaine Séance du Magenmagot permettra sans doute d'infléchir quelques votes et la présence de Remus à vos côtés vous ouvrira des portes au Ministère. C'est une publicité en plus qu'il ne faudrait pas négliger.

Le choc se lut sur les visages des deux Serpentards et du jeune Lord Potter. Pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons, cependant.

\- Nous… Entama Lucius Malefoy, espérant entamer les négociations.

\- Sauf votre respect, mi Lord, nous ne vous demandons pas votre avis. Cet avenant subordonne la Maison Malefoy à celle des Black à plus ou moins brève échéance. Nous anticipons quelque peu, mais tout est dans l'intérêt de votre lignée. Vous pourrez avoir de nouveaux héritiers, une meilleure aura en société et je me sépare d'un excellent gestionnaire.

\- En somme, vous me demandez de vous remercier, répliqua Lord Malefoy en broyant la phrase entre ses molaires.

\- Je pense, en effet, contribuer à l'épanouissement de votre Maison.

\- Tout en la contrôlant.

\- Avouez que c'est un plus que vous même n'auriez pas négligé.

Lucius inclina la tête, s'emparant du parchemin. Il prit le temps de relire les conditions et les effets du contrat et le signa d'une plume rageuse. Le parchemin se dédoubla en trois exemplaires. Le choc d'Harry se mua petit à petit en colère. Les hommes en qui il avait le plus confiance ne l'avait pas tenu informé qu'une telle tractation était en cours. Il se leva, les mains posées en évidence sur la table.

\- Veuillez nous excuser quelques minutes, dit-il interrompant la réunion pour sortir.

Remus et Sirius lui emboitèrent le pas, tandis que les deux Serpentards se remettaient douloureusement de l'affront qu'ils venaient de subir.

* * *

\- Allez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ou attendiez-vous que je vous jette un sort pour passer à table ? S'enquit Harry la voix grondante sous la colère.

Le bureau du dernier Lord Black était balayé par une légère brise de mauvais augure. Sirius leva les mains en signe d'apaisement mais ce fut Remus qui prit la parole.

\- Au vu des derniers évènements, il nous fallait trouver un moyen de contrôler les actions de Lucius, du moins en partie. Lorsque j'en ai parlé avec Miss Parkinson, elle a évoqué l'idée d'un mariage avec un allié de la Maison.

\- Merlin, non, jura Harry en observant son ancien professeur.

\- Nous devions faire un choix. Un allié n'était pas vraiment envisageable. La famille l'était un peu plus, peut être Dora, aussi lui ai-je demandé. Elle a refusé l'idée d'être sous la domination d'un homme dans un quelconque mariage. Elle n'avait rien contre l'idée d'enfanter mais elle souhaitait garder son indépendance et son métier.

\- Elle n'avait peut être pas envie de devenir le cheval de Troie des Black, siffla le jeune homme.

\- Bref, coupa Lord Black, aucune candidature ne semblait convenir jusqu'à ce que cette fameuse loi devienne un si grand problème. Remus a proposé la sienne.

\- Et tu as dit oui ?

\- Depuis mon accession aux titres, ma priorité reste inchangée : garder ma famille en sécurité. Or si la loi est promulguée, Remus ne sera plus en sécurité. Le mariage avec Malefoy pourrait quelque peu le préserver. Et si la loi ne passe pas, elle nous permettra de garder Lucius à l'œil.

\- Et pour cela tu sacrifies Remus ?

\- Il n'a pas besoin de me sacrifier, Harry, répondit le loup-garou, la voix plus forte. Cela fait un moment que j'ai atteint ma majorité et suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions, indiqua-t-il avec un regard éloquent.

Harry eut la bonne grâce de se sentir gêné, ses oreilles prenant une délicate couleur carmin.

\- Je veille sur les intérêts de la meute. Lucius Malefoy est peut être un politicien véreux et un manipulateur mais la vie à ses côtés ne sera rien de pire que ce que j'ai pu endurer en étant reconnu comme lycanthrope ces dernières années. Elle pourrait même être meilleure.

\- Mais nous sommes là maintenant !

\- Oui et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Mais nous n'avons pas le luxe de pouvoir nous leurrer une énième fois. Lucius Malefoy est un danger potentiel à plus ou moins brève échéance. Je ne pourrais contrôler toutes ses actions, mais ma présence en limitera certaines…

Un silence se fit entre les trois hommes, chacun jaugeant les autres.

\- J'ai suffisamment muri cette idée. Je suis prêt, argua Remus en souriant.

\- Et si tu y réfléchis, nous faisons avec les Malefoy, rien de plus que ce qu'eux nous ont déjà fait. La seule différence c'est que le choc est de leur côté et qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de le gérer…

Harry engouffra ses doigts dans les cheveux, les maltraitant. Comment faire comprendre à ces deux entêtés la façon dont il voyait leurs décisions ?

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous faites. Nous sommes en train d'essayer de construire quelque chose avec eux, une relation, une espèce de confiance, de soutien… Si vous faites cela, certes, vous prendrez votre revanche mais... Il est probable que nous n'obtiendrons jamais l'unité que nous avons réclamée lors de la négociation de nos unions.

\- Je crois qu'au contraire cette union peut nous aider à consolider nos liens, rétorqua Sirius en ouvrant les mains.

\- Tu ne vois pas…

\- Harry, sauf le respect que j'ai pour ton opinion, la décision est prise et elle est non négociable, trancha Remus, le visage fermé.

De nouveau, le silence s'empara de la pièce. Cette fois il était chargé de tensions et de regrets, de chaque côté.

\- Très bien. Cela se fera sans moi, alors.

Il sortit de la pièce sous les yeux incrédules des deux Gryffondors.

* * *

La salle d'audience n°2 se trouvait au niveau deux du Ministère de la Magie, corrélé aux Services Administratifs du Magenmagot. Toutes requêtes faites à un Lord régnant devant la loi étaient gérées par ce département spécifique. En passant la porte, Harry remarqua la configuration de la pièce si dissemblable de la salle d'audience n°10 où il avait été jugé jadis. La salle comportait une table juchée sur une estrade et trois chaises. Face à cette estrade se trouvaient deux tables pourvues de sièges, séparées par une allée. Un écritoire était placée dans le fond de la salle.

Lord Potter s'avança aux côtés de son Secrétaire et s'assit calmement à l'une des tables. Percy fit de même et ils se relevèrent pour saluer les Potter lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée, puis restèrent debout jusqu'à ce que les trois membres du Ministère détachés pour cette affaire furent assis en face d'eux. Cepheus Potter n'était accompagné que de sa femme, Diane. Tous deux arboraient un air sinistre. Ils ne répondirent pas à la salutation de leur chef de famille. Harry se garda bien d'en sourire.

Une sorcière quinquagénaire du nom de Grizel MacFarlan les salua et présenta ses compagnons. Mr Dempster Wiggleswade était l'expert légal du Département de la Justice Magique tandis que Miss Honesty Dillard était chargée par le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale de régler cette affaire avant qu'elle ne tourne au pugilat. Le jeune Lord se demanda une dernière fois s'il n'aurait pas du accepter la proposition d'Hermione ou d'Andromeda afin qu'il n'affronte pas cette séance seul. Il se reprit rapidement.

\- L'affaire du jour concerne la Maison Potter, dicta Mrs MacFarlan au scribe assit sur une table au fond de la pièce. Elle oppose Mr Cepheus Pollux Potter et Lord Harold James Potter, chef des Familles Potter et Gaunt. Le Comité est composé par Mrs MacFarlan, Miss Dillard et Mr Wiggleswade. Cette audience a pour but de statuer sur la requête de Mr Potter en vertu de l'article 6-B de la Charte des droits du Magenmagot. La parole est cédée à Mr Potter.

Cepheus se leva, lissant d'un geste fluide sa robe de sorcier. Il exposa calmement sa requête, les appuis légaux dont il disposait et les démarches qu'il avait effectuées auprès de la Maison Potter sans succès. Il omit sciemment de décrire les conversations officieuses qu'il avait pu entretenir avec le chef de Famille ou encore que les Potter avaient résidé pendant quelques semaines à Potter House. Il se rassit à la fin de sa diatribe, l'air satisfait de lui-même.

\- En réponse à cette déclaration, la parole est cédée à Lord Potter.

\- Merci, commença Harry avec une esquisse de sourire. La déclaration de Mr Potter est tout à fait exacte. L'inscription de sa lignée auprès de l'Assemblée Nationale Française et son absence sur les arbres généalogiques Potter et Black, aujourd'hui rectifiés, ne m'ont pas permis de le tenir informé de ma reprise des titres. Je reste ouvert à toutes propositions de dédommagements, si Mr Potter s'estime lésé par mes actions. Néanmoins nos négociations antérieures ne nous ont pas permis d'aboutir à un résultat satisfaisant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Lord Potter ?

\- Mr Potter a déclaré qu'il n'accepterait comme réparation rien sinon l'union de nos deux familles. Or, je ne puis accéder à sa requête étant moi-même assujetti à un contrat d'union en cours avec la Famille Prince. La Famille Potter ayant largement contribué à l'effort de guerre, je suis le seul représentant encore en vie de ma lignée.

\- Mr Potter, les dires de Lord Potter sont-ils exacts ?

\- En effet, Mrs MacFarlan, affirma finement Cepheus. A l'époque où j'ai pu prononcer cette phrase, je ne connaissais à Lord Potter aucun engagement. Par ailleurs, Harold James Potter n'est pas engagé auprès de la Famille Prince comme Lord Potter, mais comme Lord Gaunt. La réunion de deux titres…

\- … est impossible sur le sol français, mais complètement légale sur le sol britannique, le coupa Miss Dillard avec un sourire. Lord Potter devra nommer deux héritiers différents pour la perpétuation des lignées dont il a la charge mais la guerre ne nous a laissé que peu d'élus pour de nombreux titres.

\- Certes, concéda Mr Potter de mauvaise grâce. Néanmoins l'union de nos deux familles reste possible dans le présent et dans le futur. Lord Potter pourrait accepter de nommer l'une de nos héritières comme Consort Potter et Mère de lignée. Nous pourrions envisager que le futur Lord ou la future Lady Potter puisse être promis à l'héritier de la lignée française.

La déclaration de Cepheus provoqua un silence contemplatif dans la salle d'audience n°2. Harry était totalement impressionné par la ruse dont faisait preuve l'un des derniers membres de sa famille de sang. Sans compter que les dédommagements demandés étaient pour le moins énormes. Il ne pourrait accéder à la première requête de Mr Potter, le contrat d'union Prince-Gaunt avait exclu ses deux cousines comme potentielles mères de lignée. Simple principe de précaution.

Et il était hors de question qu'il hypothèque l'avenir de l'un de ses enfants pour permette de gonfler l'ego d'un homme. L'Honorable Potter sera marié en fonction de ses souhaits, des contrats d'alliance ou du contexte politique mais certainement pas à une lignée mineure qui n'a pour tout objectif que de vivre en parasite à ses côtés. Il n'avait qu'une envie : crier tout ça à la figure de Cepheus Potter.

La main de son Secrétaire se posa sur son genou, l'incitant au calme. Le Comité ne lui avait pas donné la parole, son intervention serait vue comme une injure. Il devait jouer selon les règles. Inspirant, il concentra son attention sur les débats.

\- En effet, intervint Mr Wiggleswade, la réclamation que vous formulez est totalement valide, néanmoins quelques éléments de contexte manquent pour que nous puissions rendre notre verdict. Où avez-vous logé à votre arrivée à Londres ?

\- A Grosvenor Square.

\- N'est-ce pas l'adresse de la résidence londonienne des Potter ?

\- Tout à fait, je suis un Potter, il n'est pas surprenant que je réside à Potter House.

\- Lord Potter résidez-vous à Potter House ?

\- Non pas encore, répondit Harry urbain. La demeure des Potter avait subi de lourds dommages lorsque j'ai pu reprendre les titres de ma famille. Les travaux ont demandé du temps, j'ai donc résidé au Manoir Black. J'y suis resté par la suite pour ne pas imposer ma présence à ma famille française.

\- Vous avez donc accueilli la famille de Cepheus Potter à leur arrivée sur le sol britannique ?

\- En effet. Mes obligations en tant que chef de famille ne m'ont pas permises de les saluer en personne mais mon Secrétaire, Monsieur Weasley, a été chargé de les installer et de leur remettre une invitation pour le Bal du Magenmagot.

\- Le Bal ? Interrogea Miss Dillard.

\- Celui marquant l'ouverture de la Saison, précisa Harry dans un sourire poli. Mes parents ont ainsi pu rencontrer mon entourage et être témoin de ma capacité à diriger les relations des Potter avec d'autres Familles.

\- Vous ne remettez pas en cause les précisions données par Lord Potter ? S'enquit Mr Wiggleswade.

\- Non, émit de mauvaise grâce Cepheus. J'ai néanmoins de sérieux doutes sur les compétences de notre actuel Lord. Ce jeune homme n'a connu que la guerre et le monde moldu. Il est aujourd'hui à la tête d'une Noble et Ancienne Famille sans la moindre éducation, sans la moindre idée de nos traditions. C'est pourquoi l'union de nos familles lui fournirait un appui conséquent pour son établissement en société.

Harry resta ébaubi face à tant de mauvaise foi et de manipulation.

\- Bien, coupa Mrs MacFarlan. Je pense que nous avons assez d'éléments. Veuillez sortir de la salle pendant la délibération.

Celle-ci ne prit que quelques minutes mais elles furent longues pour le jeune Lord. Harry savait que les éléments du dossier penchaient en sa faveur. Les dernières questions posées tendaient à prouver que les membres avaient compris le double jeu de Cepheus. Son Secrétaire lui fit un sourire rassurant en attendant le verdict. Le comité réuni pour juger l'affaire comprendrait-il les véritables desseins de Mr Potter ? Une angoisse sourde lui vrillait le ventre.

\- Le Comité va rendre son verdict.

Le scribe de séance se rassit à sa place après être allé chercher les concernés à la porte de la salle d'audience. Chacun rejoignit son siège tandis que Mrs MacFarlan se levait :

\- Nous déclarons la requête de Mr Cepheus Potter en vertu de l'article 6-B de la Charte des droits du Magenmagot irrecevable. Le Comité considère que si Mr Potter avait voulu être informé de la reprise des titres de la Maison Potter, il aurait fait les démarches auprès du Ministère britannique. Lord Potter a apporté la preuve de ses recherches lors de son accession aux titres, sans résultat.

Le visage de Cepheus se figea. Mrs MacFarlan poursuivit la lecture des décisions. Harry commença à souffler doucement.

\- Toute demande de dédommagement est donc rejetée. Mr Potter doit reconnaître publiquement Lord Potter comme le chef de famille de sa Maison. Ainsi, il devra selon les lois britanniques obéir au Lord régnant, garder ses secrets et l'aider à réaliser la ligne politique édictée.

Diane Potter jeta un regard noir à Mrs MacFarlan avant de se tourner vers Lord Potter. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Harry aurait été fusillé, pendu, noyé et attaché au pilori.

\- Nous reconnaissons que Lord Potter a subi un préjudice moral de la part de Mr Potter en étant l'objet de fausses accusations et d'une tentative de chantage. Miss Lycoris Potter et Miss Hydra Potter sont les dernières représentantes de sang de la Maison. Leurs unions seront négociées par Lord Potter en dédommagement.

La colère se peignit sur les visages des deux parents. Comment ? Leurs filles seraient mises au service du rayonnement de la lignée britannique des Potter ? Harry Potter pourrait choisir de les marier à sa guise et quelles représailles pourrait-il envisager ? Diane Potter s'affolait. Le Lord pourrait les laisser devenir vieilles filles à la charge de leurs parents, ou pire, les marier en dessous de leur condition.

\- Nous rappelons à toutes fins utiles que ce Comité est souverain et aucun appel de la décision ne pourra être demandé.

Le coup de grâce acheva Mrs Potter qui se saisit de sa baguette. Sa main fut retenue par celle de son mari, les yeux brillant de colère. Le Comité sortit ainsi que Lord Potter et son Secrétaire. Les Potter finirent par suivre le même chemin, laissant derrière eux la salle d'audience n°2. Ils furent à peine surpris en voyant Percy Weasley les attendre dans le couloir.

\- Si je peux me permettre, Mr Potter, entama-t-il sur un ton guindé, vous avez joué et perdu. Vous avez aujourd'hui deux possibilités : poursuive votre vendetta à l'encontre de votre propre chef de famille ou accepter de le soutenir. Si vous prenez le second chemin, vous verrez que Lord Potter peut se montrer très clément.

Le jeune sorcier leur tourna le dos, commençant à avancer.

\- Et si nous choisissons le premier ? S'enquit Diane Potter, bravache.

Percy s'arrêta, se retourna et sourit.

\- Ce jeune homme a vaincu le plus grand mage noir du siècle, rappela-t-il. Mettez-le vraiment en colère et je m'amuserai du spectacle. Bonne journée.

* * *

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Hermione lui posa la question alors qu'ils buvaient une tasse de thé revigorante après plusieurs heures de recherche.

\- Bien.

Sa meilleure amie lui retourna un regard propre à geler un feu de forêt. Harry lui fit un sourire enjôleur, triant consciencieusement les arbres généalogiques étalés face à eux. Ils avaient enfin terminé ce travail fastidieux. Les orphelins du Ministère ne l'étaient pas tant que ça, chacun avait une ou plusieurs Familles où ils pourraient trouver refuge.

Rangeant les parchemins en une pile bien nette, il effectua le même travail sur les différentes lois que Drago avait compulsé pour étayer leur dossier. Une ébauche du réquisitoire que Sirius présenterait devant le Magenmagot avait été écrite ce matin même. Le scandale éclaterait après le vote de la loi sur les hybrides pour la Session de décembre.

\- Harry… Commença la jeune sorcière avant d'être interrompue.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise Hermione ? Questionna de façon rhétorique le jeune Lord. Je suis le chef de famille de deux grandes lignées ce qui demande logiquement deux fois plus de travail… Dire que j'avais trouvé mon accession aux titres des Potter compliquée ! Je dois gérer deux patrimoines sans compter les fonds injectés dans la Maison des Gaunt. Je suis le tuteur d'un nouveau-né, fiancé à notre acariâtre et ancien professeur de potions, qui je le rappelle pour mémoire nous a rendu la vie impossible sept années durant, je reviens d'une séance de réclamation avec ma seule famille de sang encore en vie… et je…

\- Tu ?

\- Je me sens trahi, Hermione. Sirius et Remus ont monté ce dossier sans moi, sans demander mon avis.

\- Ils te savaient très occupé, les défendit courageusement la jeune femme avec une voix douce.

\- Non, soupira-t-il. Ils savaient que je serai contre. Je suis contre cette idée, elle est absurde. On ne peut pas demander d'être respecté et en même temps ne pas respecter les autres ! La vérité c'est qu'ils me voient toujours comme un enfant. Tu aurais du suivre notre conversation… Je n'avais pas plus voix au chapitre que les Malefoy. Ils ne m'ont pas traité en adulte, ils ne m'ont pas traité en Lord, en tant qu'allié… Ils ont agi comme s'ils avaient toutes les réponses à mon sujet.

\- Comme s'ils te considéraient comme leur filleul ? Reprit Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry, avant de développer. Un filleul mineur et sans aucun esprit critique.

Le jeune homme soupira, rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Sirius a même imposé Dora comme Mère de la lignée des Malefoy. Elle dit que cela lui convient parfaitement, je la soupçonne d'avoir quelques sentiments pour Remus. Ce contrat est la pire idée qu'ils aient jamais eue.

\- Mais ça peut marcher, intervint la sorcière encore une fois.

\- C'est le manque de garantie qui me gène en l'occurrence : ça peut marcher comme ça peut nous exploser à la figure, bousillant tout le travail effectué pour la loi, pour les orphelins ou encore toutes les réformes que l'on vote en ce moment… Je suis persuadé qu'ils n'ont aucun plan de secours, ça me rend fou.

Un silence s'abattit dans la salle de travail. Les deux jeunes gens en profitèrent pour reprendre une gorgée de thé.

\- J'ai décidé de quitter le Manoir, annonça Harry en un souffle. Je m'installe à Potter House avec Pansy, Percy, Mrs Quigley et Benedict. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que mon mariage soit prononcé. Je suis presque sûr que ce cher Severus Rogue ne laisserait son laboratoire de potions pour rien au monde, finit-il ironique.

Sa boutade fut accueillie par un sourire de la part de sa meilleure amie. Elle reprit avec une voix douce :

\- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Tu t'émancipes et c'est important que tu sois toi-même, sans l'influence de ceux qui sont tes protecteurs envers et contre tout. Ce n'est jamais facile, exposa-t-elle la voix tremblante, mais c'est formateur.

Lord Potter attira la jeune femme dans ses bras, faisant fi de toute la bienséance. Il la consola comme il put, comprenant que plus qu'un conseil, elle venait de livrer son ressenti sur l'absence de ses parents. Lorsque les tremblements se calmèrent, Harry lui remit une tasse de thé dans les mains et lui demanda, taquin :

\- Comment va Théodore ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Ses yeux pétillèrent légèrement, transfigurant son visage.

\- Il va très bien. Nous nous voyons cet après-midi. Et j'ai hâte.

Leurs rires s'entendirent jusqu'à l'entrée du Manoir.

* * *

 **RAR - reprise des réponses personnalisées pour me faire pardonner mon retard de publication...  
**

Guest "Petit bonheur du samedi" : Salut à toi ! Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que celui-ci a pu te renseigner un peu plus dans les relations entre les personnages... Sinon, les deux prochains chapitres seront assez intéressants de ce point de vue. En attendant ton retour sur la vingtième leçon... Bonne semaine à toi !

Rainbow Girl : Bonjour =) Je suis navrée que ce chapitre t'ait donné des palpitations, celui-ci sera plus calme. Mais généralement quand il se passe quelque chose dans la vie de quelqu'un c'est tout d'un bloc... Pour Harry je crains que cela ne soit trois fois pire (rires). Je te remercie pour tes idées de prénom, du coup que penses-tu de Benedict ? Quant à Narcissa je pense que la rupture psychique dont elle a été la victime n'est que le fruit des nombreux traumatismes qu'elle a du vivre en temps de guerre. Son fanatisme est moins lié à une idéologie qu'à un syndrome de Stockholm. Elle n'aurait pas résisté longtemps dans un monde où en réalité, elle ne comprend plus grand chose et n'a plus de vision globale. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre t'a plu et te souhaite une très bonne fin de semaine ! A très vite !

Lils : Salut ! Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu... J'ai essayé d'atténuer le côté assez plombant de la torture par une discussion plus légère en fin de chapitre. J'espère que cette leçon-ci te plaira... A très vite !

* * *

 **Papotage et autres remises de prix**

*roulement de tambours, sur fond de tapis rouge* Le concours de personnages est à présent terminé. Je remercie les lecteurs qui ont participé ( **kymaniwu, Mm Nancy, Guest 1, Guest 2, Oreha, Messed** et je suis navrée si j'en oublie mais j'ai un petit souci d'affichage dans l'historique des reviews). Ceci dit, j'ai copié/collé vos descriptions au fur et à mesure, j'ai donc sous les yeux toutes les candidatures. Les deux gagnantes sont :

\- **Oreha** pour sa Miss Tasbeurrine légèrement fantasque et qui va malheureusement devoir rentrer dans les rangs de la famille Malefoy,  
\- **Mm Nancy** pour son Li Wang et son approche des filles assez particulière...

 **Pour recevoir votre gain cette semaine : rien de plus simple, envoyez en mp votre adresse mail en remplaçant les points par des 8 et en écrivant arobase en toutes lettres. Les participants sont également invités à envoyer leurs adresses de façon à recevoir le même gain la semaine prochaine.**

Cette **semaine est mon anniversaire** , si vous n'avez jamais commenté cette histoire cela fera pleins de très mignons cadeaux, donc n'hésitez pas =°) **Merci à tous mes commentateurs fidèles, vous êtes de amours...**

J'avoue que je me demande ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre : des Potter ? de la réaction Harry/Sirius/Remus ? De l'avenant modificatif ? **A très vite !**


	21. Leçon numéro vingt-et-un

**Titre :** Gentlemen Sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

 **NDA** : Bonjour à tous ! Merci à tous pour vos messages d'anniversaire, cela m'a fait très plaisir (love & coeur). Etant donné que nous avons dignement fêté mon année supplémentaire, je suis un peu en retard sur les dates de publication et autres petites choses que j'avais prévu... Mais (car il y a un mais) vous serez ravis d'apprendre que je publierais également un petit bonus d'anniversaire jeudi... Je ne vous retarde pas plus dans votre lecture, on se retrouve plus bas, à tout de suite !

* * *

 **Leçon n°21 : Du bon goût de savourer sa victoire**

La voiture s'arrêta au 4, Square Grosvenor. Harry en descendit, Benedict dans les bras, Pansy à ses côtés. Le conducteur les remercia, heureux du généreux pourboire qu'il venait de percevoir, avant de repartir. La façade de brique commença à trembler, les fins modules bougeant de manière à révéler la demeure londonienne des Potter. Cise au 4bis, Square Grosvenor, elle possédait une haute façade composée de fenêtres décorées et d'un joli perron en fer forgé.

En passant le seuil de sa nouvelle maison, Harry se détendit. Dobby et Winky l'avaient suivi après l'annonce de son départ. Ils apparurent, indiquant que les chambres étaient nettoyées ainsi que la nursery. Les affaires de tous les résidents étaient d'ors et déjà rangées.

Pansy, profitant de la sieste du nouveau né, décida de le déposer dans la nouvelle nursery. Mrs Quigley ne tarderait pas et elle devait vérifier que rien ne manquait dans le garde manger du Manoir. Elle sourit à son Lord, bien décidée à lui montrer son approbation. S'affranchir de l'influence des Black était une excellente idée, même si cela la privait en contrepartie de la présence de son ancien camarade.

Harry se dirigea dans le bureau du Lord. Il le découvrit entièrement aménagé, les boiseries avaient été nettoyés et revernies, les bibliothèques regarnies. Touchant du doigt le bureau en acajou, il s'assit sur le fauteuil restauré. Souriant, il sortit un parchemin à entête et commença à rédiger une missive.

* * *

Le jeune Lord Potter s'éveilla dans une chambre étrangère. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans la suite rénovée du maître de maison de Potter House. Il était très tôt et avant de se lever, il lista mentalement ses actions de la journée. Il se préparerait et irait voir si tout allait bien pour Benedict. Il déjeunerait avec Percy et Pansy, pour faire le point sur les prochains jours.

Percy réclamerait sa présence pour le courrier en suspens et Pansy devait honorer un rendez-vous à Gringott's pour les investissements des Gaunt. Il avait été obligé d'augmenter son personnel, ceux-ci jouant leur rôle pour deux Familles. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de recruter de nouvelles personnes en plein Saison et tous deux avaient accepté de sacrifier un peu de leur temps et de leur énergie à redresser la lignée des Gaunt.

Ce qui inquiétait Harry, au point de le réveiller à l'aube, était son rendez-vous en début d'après midi. La signature de son contrat de mariage devait avoir lieu à Prince Hall. Son parrain était aussi son témoin, il serait donc présent pour apposer sa signature. Remus avait de grandes chances de participer aussi.

Les revoir ne causait pas à Harry le même sentiment de joie incommensurable qui le traversait quelques années plus tôt. Non qu'il leur en voulait spécialement – même si la trahison avait été difficile à dépasser, c'était aujourd'hui chose faite. Il trouvait leur idée toujours aussi risquée en revanche. Le plus dur serait de les revoir après la scène que le dernier Black avait faite lorsque son filleul avait annoncé la décision de s'installer à Potter House.

Sirius, après avoir crié et tempêté, s'était tu et n'avait plus ouvert la bouche. Remus avait tenté de le raisonner pour se trouver face à un mur inflexible. Il ne savait quoi dire à ses deux protecteurs en dehors du fait qu'il souhaitait devenir un adulte.

Dobby apparut et ouvrit les rideaux dans un claquement de doigts. Harry se leva et entama sa journée.

* * *

Lord Black était particulièrement nerveux en prenant le chemin de l'âtre. La poudre verte le transporta dans l'âtre du Manoir Prince, à la suite d'Andromeda. Au sortir de la cheminée, il vit cette dernière enlacée par son filleul tout sourire. Il en éprouva une pointe de jalousie à l'égard de sa cousine. Pourquoi ne l'embrassait-il pas ?

Sirius savait qu'il n'avait pas été un parrain exemplaire mais il avait espéré se rattraper en étant présent ces derniers mois. La relation qu'il avait construite avec son filleul était plus saine et durable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait grand cas de la situation lorsqu'il avait imposé le contrat modificatif à la Maison Malefoy ni pourquoi il était parti du Manoir, quasiment du jour au lendemain.

L'animagus se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Harry s'approcha et lui tendit une poignée de main avec un sourire. Il la prit, déstabilisé. D'ordinaire, ils se saluaient par une accolade. Servilus apparut sur ces entrefaites, avec Lucius Malefoy en remorque.

\- Lord Black, Lord Potter, Mrs Tonks, les salua-t-il. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils se rendirent dans la pièce qui avait vu les négociations précédentes. Une tension entre les différents protagonistes sous-tendait chacune de leur respiration, l'assujettissement de la Maison Malefoy aux Black avait déjà fait beaucoup de dégât dans leurs relations. Une fois assis, Severus fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette plusieurs exemplaires du contrat pour une relecture en bonne et due forme.

\- Tout me paraît parfait, Lord Prince, dit Harry en concluant sa lecture. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

En son for intérieur, le jeune Lord Potter pria que non, son futur mari n'avait rien à ajouter à un contrat d'union déjà fort complexe. Il lui laissait néanmoins une porte de sortie, espérant que le geste serait pris pour ce qu'il était : de la bonne volonté. Le visage de Lord Prince frémit, en une espèce de rictus.

\- Rien, Lord Gaunt.

\- Peut être, pourrions-nous envisager… Commença calmement Lord Black avant d'être rapidement repris.

\- Le contrat nous convient tel qu'il est présentement, coupa Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Procédons aux signatures.

Les parchemins furent dument complétés avec les initiales de chacun des personnages présents – en dehors de Mrs Tonks. Harry se leva prestement une fois les documents paraphés.

\- Lord Potter, intervint rapidement Lord Malefoy, nous avions pensé aborder lors de cette réunion les préparatifs pour l'union prévue avec Mr Lupin.

\- Pourtant Mr Lupin n'est pas présent, pointa Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire.

\- Je suis navré, mais des affaires m'obligent à rejoindre Potter House, expliqua-t-il d'un ton froid. Je n'ai pas été prévenu de la poursuite de cette réunion. Par ailleurs, je souhaite me retirer de cette négociation.

Un silence suivi la déclaration du jeune homme, chacun décodant le sous-entendu.

\- Qui en sera le témoin devant le Magenmagot ? S'enquit Lord Malefoy, toute politesse sortie.

\- Je pense que Lord Londubat sera ravi de vous rendre ce service. Sur ce, excusez-moi.

Harry sortit de la pièce, agacé. Encore une fois on ne l'avait pas tenu informé de ce qu'il se tramait. Il venait d'avouer devant les deux Serpentards qu'il ne cautionnait pas les actions de son parrain et qu'il ne serait pas l'appui politique de cette union. Arrivé devant l'âtre, il entendit une voix rauque l'appeler.

\- Lord Potter, un mot je vous prie, intervint Severus Rogue.

Harry attendit les prochaines paroles de son désormais fiancé. Adoptant une voix plus calme que d'ordinaire, il lui conseilla :

\- Potter… J'ai conscience que cela ne me regarde pas, mais d'après ma propre expérience, ce n'est jamais bon signe de rejeter ceux qui nous aiment.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, répondit Harry avec une esquisse de sourire, cela ne vous regarde pas.

* * *

Le Hall du Ministère connaissait une certaine agitation. De nombreux pairs discutaient avec animation avec leurs Consorts ou leurs Secrétaires. La presse mitraillait les différents groupes de questions ou de photographies. Les Ordres de Merlin première classe formaient également des cercles desquels s'échappaient de temps à autre des éclats de voix.

Le vote concernant la loi sur les hybrides avait été au centre de toute la presse ces dernières semaines, échauffant les esprits. Les créatures magiques avaient manifesté, chacune à sa façon, contre la promulgation du texte en l'état. Les centaures avaient incendié la moitié de la Forêt Interdite, les Créatures de l'eau avaient ralenti les activités de pêche, tandis que l'on enregistrait des manifestations de loups-garous sur le chemin de Traverse, relayés la nuit par les vampires. Ces peuples, ennemis ancestraux, avaient su conclure une entente pour faire entendre leurs voix. Ils occupaient des places ou des rues à tour de rôles pendant des jours entiers.

Sirius Black profita du tumulte pour se faufiler dans les étages inférieurs du Ministère. Retrouvant la salle de Bal, puis les couloirs adjacents, il se repéra rapidement et trouva le corridor abritant les enfants orphelins. La gardienne lui ouvrit avec un sourire. La compagne de Mrs Jorkins avait rapidement était convaincue lorsque sa collègue avait dépeint la venue des deux Lords. Elles avaient adhéré à leur plan – ou plutôt au plan de Drago, si Sirius devait être parfaitement juste. Le sourire des enfants lorsqu'ils le découvrirent valait tous les efforts du monde. Eleanor se précipita pour lui sauter au cou.

\- Lord Sirius !

Il sourit de la maladresse de la petite-fille en se laissant étreindre. Il ne la réprimanderait pas, ni pour écart de langage, ni pour son comportement. D'ailleurs, elle se releva aussi vivement pour lui présenter ses derniers travaux en matière d'écriture. Il discuta quelques minutes avec la fillette puis fut accaparé par Oscar et deux autres enfants. Sachant que le temps lui était compté, il se dirigea vers Mrs Lobes.

\- Navré de n'avoir pu vous saluer avant, sourit-il en regardant les enfants jouer.

\- Ce n'est rien, Lord Black. Avez-vous de bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer ?

\- En effet, il sera bientôt temps. Je suis venu vous prévenir : l'annonce sera faite à la prochaine Session. Nous enverrons Miss Tracey Davis pour prendre des photographies des lieux avant qu'ils ne vous transfèrent.

\- J'espère que tout se passera selon vos souhaits.

\- Il le faut, Mrs Lobes, il le faut. Nous avons fini de réunir leurs arbres généalogiques. Je vous dépose le nom des futurs tuteurs, tout est sur ce parchemin. Il n'est visible que de vous et de Mrs Jorkins, pour cela il suffit de dire « Home sweet Home » en tapotant le parchemin avec votre baguette. La même chose une autre fois pour le faire disparaître.

Il lui en fit la démonstration et le parchemin se couvrit de l'écriture soignée de Drago.

\- Parlez-en avec les enfants, qu'ils nous fassent un retour sur nos propositions.

\- Ce sera fait, Lord Black.

\- Je vous en remercie, répondit Sirius, souriant.

Il se détourna, s'accordant quelques minutes pour saluer les enfants. Il vit les yeux de la petite Eleanor larmoyants, le visage fermé mais sec, lorsqu'il vint lui dire au revoir. Il lui promit de repasser dès que possible, et qu'avant Noël tout serait réglé. Elle lui envoya un timide sourire avant qu'il ne puisse s'éclipser. Rejoignant l'antichambre du Magenmagot, la volonté de Sirius s'affirma. Ils réussiraient.

* * *

\- La parole est cédée à Lord Black.

Sirius se leva de son siège, soutenu par son meilleur ami et sa Secrétaire. Ce dernier était assis sur le siège du Consort puisque Drago était maintenant le porte-parole des Potter. Il inspira, fixant rapidement le siège des Gaunt, avant d'énoncer clairement :

\- La Maison des Black a l'honneur d'annoncer l'union de Mr Remus John Lupin, allié de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black avec Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, Lord régnant de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Malefoy.

Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre aux quatre coins de la Chambre. Des murmures étonnés parcoururent l'assemblée tandis que le visage des récents fiancés restait de marbre. Que se passait-il pour qu'une telle mésalliance soit affichée ? Le statut de créature magique de Remus Lupin était publiquement connu depuis sa prise de poste à Poudlard.

Le Magenmagot fut rapidement divisé sur le sujet : pour et contre cette union. De nombreux pairs changèrent leur vote tandis que Théodore Nott appréciait la finesse de la revanche des Black.

\- Qui est témoin de l'engagement pour le Magenmagot ? S'enquit Mr Gamp.

\- Moi, répondit Neville Londubat, héritier de sa famille et témoin pour les Black.

Un pincement au cœur se fit sentir lorsque Sirius réalisa que son filleul n'avait pas bronché. Neville avait effectivement accepté d'être le témoin de l'union devant le Magenmagot, rendant service à son ancien professeur, sans difficulté. Lord Black n'en était néanmoins pas satisfait.

\- Moi, déclara la voix de stentor de Severus Rogue.

Un silence se fit dans l'assemblée, attendant que la présidente sorcière délivre la phrase rituelle enregistrant les notifications des Nobles Maisons. Amelia Bones était ébahie par la tournure des évènements. Elle se reprit après une minute d'ahurissement total et finit par déclarer d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Le Magenmagot reconnaît la notification de mariage.

Sirius expira.

\- La parole est cédée à Lord Beurk.

* * *

 **Le Magenmagot vote contre la loi 77-2 sur les créatures magiques !**

 _Par le correspondant de la rubrique politique du Sorcier du Soir – Honest Rubridge_

Cet après-midi, le Parlement Magique devait se prononcer sur le texte si controversé de la loi 77-2 sur les créatures magiques. Nous avions évoqué dans nos précédentes éditions les possibilités et les contraintes d'une telle loi. Après des semaines de manifestation et de vandalisme de la part des créatures magiques, la situation semble s'être enfin apaisée après l'annonce du rejet de la loi par le Magenmagot.

En effet, la Haute Assemblée Sorcière britannique a émit un avis de censure sur diverses formulations du texte. Lord Potter-Gaunt s'est exprimé en ces mots : « _Ce texte était ni plus ni moins qu'une atteinte aux libertés fondamentales des êtres. Promulguer une telle loi revenait à cautionner une idéologie qui nous aurait mené à la guerre civile._ »

Il a été soutenu par une majorité de ses pairs ainsi que des Ordres de Merlin première classe. Lord Yaxley a déclaré que « _si ce texte n'était pas acceptable en l'état, il était nécessaire qu'une nouvelle législation soit trouvée et appliquée à ce suje_ t ». Une commission a été dépêchée par le Ministre de la Magie afin de rédiger un nouveau texte avant la fin de la Saison. Le nouveau texte devrait être prêt en mars prochain.

De nombreux porte-paroles de créatures magiques ont demandé à être associés à la rédaction du texte, idée encouragée par la prise de parole de Lord Potter devant le Magenmagot lors de la dernière Session. Le Ministère a accepté.

Serait-ce le début d'une nouvelle coopération au sein de la vie politique ? L'avenir nous le dira. Le mot de la fin sera celui de Lord Black : « _La communauté sorcière n'a pas besoin de répéter les erreurs d'hier. Ma solution ? Faire le contraire de ce qui a été proposé auparavant_. »

 _Une nouvelle union Black-Malefoy ?, P2  
_ _La retranscription des débats, P3  
_ _Quels membres pour quelle commission ? P4  
_ _L'arrêt de l'embargo des êtres de l'eau, P5  
_ _Réintroduction d'espèces dans la Forêt Interdite, P6_

* * *

Harry sortit de la cheminée, s'étirant la nuque dans un soupir de soulagement. Percy le suivit de près. Ils furent accueillis par une Pansy sur des charbons ardents.

\- Quelles nouvelles ? S'enquit-elle anxieusement.

\- Le texte est rejeté, annonça Harry avec un sourire. Le travail a payé.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de l'Intendante. Percy remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec un sourire.

\- Je pense que la promotion d'un lycanthrope notoire au titre de Consort Malefoy a quelque peu joué sur les votes de certains. Il a clairement démontré que le clan Potter-Gaunt-Black-Prince-Malefoy serait contre la loi, de façon assez extrême. Malgré tout, personne ne veut se mettre à dos cinq Familles.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à l'analyse de Percy. Ils avaient gagné, le pourquoi importerait demain. Ce soir, ils fêteraient leur victoire.

\- Sirius organise une soirée, Lucius a proposé de la faire au Manoir Malefoy, un geste de bonne volonté. Nous sommes tous cordialement invité à venir nous détendre ce soir, lança-t-il en souriant.

Le sourire de Pansy se fit encore plus grand. Percy s'excusa pour aller se reposer quelques minutes avant de se préparer pour le Manoir Malefoy.

\- Comment va Benedict ? Interrogea Harry en jetant un œil sur le courrier reçu pendant l'après-midi.

\- Bien. Il dort. Ce bébé ne fait que manger, dormir et salir ses couches, émit la jeune Intendante le regard à la fois consterné et malicieux.

\- Nous en sommes tous passer par là, répondit avec humour le jeune Lord Potter. Je passerai le voir avant de partir à Malefoy Hall.

En se détournant du courrier, il frôla la jeune femme. Interdit, il se reprit et demanda :

\- Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous à Gringott's ?

Une lueur dans les yeux de Pansy disparut avant qu'elle ne dise :

\- Bien, mais il nous faudra beaucoup de travail pour restaurer les finances de cette Maison. Les premiers apports commencent à fructifier mais rien n'est plus rentable que la propriété terrienne et immobilière. Pour cela, il faut du temps.

\- Ne pourrait-on pas envisager la reconstruction des Manoir Potter et Gaunt ? Interrogea-t-il. Potter House n'avait besoin que d'un rafraichissement et je pense que nous nous installerons au Manoir Prince, après le mariage. Il serait toujours intéressant de pouvoir profiter d'une autre demeure à l'extérieur de Londres.

\- Pour ce qui est du Manoir Potter, il n'y aura aucun problème. Nous bénéficions des plans de l'ancienne demeure, de sa localisation exacte et des fonds. Nous pouvons la reconstruire à l'identique ou entièrement différente selon votre préférence.

Pansy inspira, se forçant à ne pas détourner le regard.

\- Pour les Gaunt, le manque de terres est un réel problème. Nous devrions concentrer nos efforts sur des acquisitions foncières avant de pouvoir décider.

\- Très bien. Je te laisse contacter un architecte, Percy pourra t'aider. Quant aux acquisitions, je te fais entièrement confiance.

Lord Potter sortit de la pièce sur un sourire. Pansy le suivit des yeux puis secoua la tête, se morigénant. C'était vraiment une _très_ mauvaise idée.

* * *

Malefoy Hall était toujours aussi beau du point de vue de la jeune Intendante des Potter. Pansy se souvenait des jours d'été paisibles qu'elle avait passé dans le jardin, en compagnie de Drago et Théodore. Daphnée était également présente, mais la jeune Pansy ne jouait pas avec elle : elle voulait toujours tout commander.

Contrairement à la population sorcière, l'Intendante voyait le Manoir Malefoy sous un bon œil, ravie de se remémorer ses souvenirs d'enfance. Ce qui restait de son adolescence était si triste et pénible qu'elle préférait ne pas y penser.

En passant les grilles, deux pas derrière Harry et aux côtés du troisième Weasley – le plus supportable du lot – elle eut réellement envie de s'amuser. Lord Malefoy les accueillit sur le perron, un sourire de circonstance plaqué sur son visage pâle.

\- Bienvenue Lord Potter, Miss Parkinson, Mr Weasley. Lord Prince et Lord Nott viennent d'arriver ainsi que Lord Londubat.

\- Merci, Lord Malefoy, nous les rejoignons.

Une révérence plus tard et Pansy entra dans la salle de bal de Malefoy Hall, la même dans laquelle elle avait été présentée à la bonne société quelques années auparavant. Effectivement, les différents Lords cités par Lucius étaient présents, en plus de leurs fiancées – ou future fiancée dans le cas de Granger. Hermione se tenait aux côtés de Théo, et pour une fois, Pansy ne l'envia pas trop. Lady Hannah se tenait au bras de son chevalier servant tandis que Lord Black et Mr Lupin apparaissaient dans l'âtre, vite rejoint par Mrs Tonks et Drago.

Le jeune homme lui fit un signe et voyant qu'Harry n'avait nullement besoin d'elle pour soutenir son verre, elle le rejoignit, faisant un détour par le buffet des cocktails.

\- Par Merlin, que bois-tu ? S'enquit le Consort Black, dans une moue faussement outrée.

\- Un sorcier de nuit : Odgen, jus de citrouille, sirop d'érable. Je recommande.

Une grimace de dégoût parcourut le visage si contrôlé du jeune sorcier.

\- Qui veux-tu tuer avec ça ?

Pansy afficha un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres pour toute réponse. Drago émit un hoquet de rire.

\- A quoi trinquons-nous ? S'enquit le jeune sorcier en s'emparant d'un verre d'Odgen pur.

\- A notre victoire, sourit Pansy, et ils vidèrent leur verre cul sec.

La soirée était parfaite : les petits fours étaient exquis, la musique au bon volume sonore, la compagnie agréable. Pansy se détendait enfin après les premiers mois au service des Potter et des Gaunt. Ce soir, les responsabilités n'étaient pas siennes et tout irait bien.

Elle ne sentit rien venir, lorsqu'elle vit Théodore et Potter s'éclipser quelques instants. Elle ne fit même pas la connexion lorsque quelques minutes après, elle ne trouva plus la chevelure impossible de Miss Granger.

Elle ne sentit pas la boule dure qui nichait dans son estomac depuis quelques semaines – et qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas résolue à appeler jalousie – se durcir en les voyant ré-apparaître. Dissoute dans l'alcool, sa conscience ne prit pas la moindre précaution pour se protéger. Aussi, fut-elle atteinte de plein fouet lorsqu'Harry demanda le silence.

La musique cessa et tous les invités de la petite fête improvisée se tournèrent vers le trio. Théodore se tint aux côtés d'Hermione Granger, tandis qu'Harry se tenait légèrement en retrait. Comme une catastrophe annoncée, elle vit Théodore se pencher pour mettre un genou à terre et demander humblement la main de la jeune femme. Pourquoi s'était-il agenouiller ? Un quelconque rite moldu peut être ?

Elle vit la broussailleuse et née-moldue Granger répondre oui avec un air ravi. Elle sentit plus qu'elle entendit les félicitations pleuvoir, son sang battant à ses tempes. Une larme menaça de rouler sur son visage et Pansy eut l'instinct de conservation d'aller se cacher quelque part.

Elle ne vit pas une paire d'yeux verts la suivre tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce.

* * *

Harry était purement et simplement heureux pour sa meilleure amie. Lorsque Théodore lui avait demandé la main de la jeune femme, le jeune Lord n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il savait intellectuellement qu'une cour menait assez naturellement à ce genre de choses, mais ne s'était nullement attendu à se retrouver engagé dans les préparatifs d'un nouveau contrat de mariage aussi tôt.

Il lui accorda le droit de demander la main de la jeune femme en tête à tête, ne voulant répondre pour elle. Hermione les rejoignit et il sortit. Après quelques minutes, le tout nouveau couple vint lui annoncer sa réponse. Théodore sacrifia sa retenue au plaisir d'Hermione en lui refaisant une demande à la manière d'un film romantique moldu.

Une fois les félicitations reçues – fait qui ne cesser de l'étonner, puisqu'en toute honnêteté il n'était pour rien dans cette union – il laissa la vedette aux nouveaux fiancés pour suivre son Intendante. Elle avait semblé mal quelques instants plus tôt, peut être avait-elle bu plus que de raison ?

Il la trouva, assise sur le bord d'une fenêtre, le visage tourné vers le paysage extérieur, l'expression masquée par le rideau. Il s'approcha, s'assurant qu'elle l'ait entendu.

\- Pansy ? S'enquit-il d'une voix douce. Tout va bien ?

La jeune sorcière ne répondit pas. Harry vit ses épaules tressauter dans un sanglot ou un rire silencieux. Ne sachant que faire, il s'assit en face de son Intendante, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle ne tarda pas.

\- Non. Je ne vais pas bien. Rien ne va bien, souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Confus, le jeune Lord Potter fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Granger se marie, Potter. Dans la bonne société, avec Théo. Il est issu d'une famille de Mangemorts mais rien n'a été trouvé contre lui… Le mariage avec ta meilleure amie devrait faire l'affaire…

\- Parkinson, tu insinues que Théodore n'éprouve rien pour Hermione et c'est pour cela que tu nous rejoues la scène du mélodrame ?

Quelques secondes passèrent.

\- Tu es amoureuse de Théodore ?

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme. Harry sut ainsi sans doute possible que Pansy se fichait de lui et que son hypothétique amour pour le Serpentard n'était pas à l'origine de cette crise dépressive. Il se tut, appliquant la méthode numéro une d'Andromeda pour faire parler quelqu'un : le silence.

\- Je n'aurais jamais ce qu'elle a, émit Pansy dans un souffle douloureux. A l'école, je méprisais cette fille intelligente et laborieuse issue des classes populaires qui ne comprenait décidément _rien_ à ce qu'il se tramait politiquement. Quelque part, j'enviais déjà cette espèce d'insouciance que vous aviez tous…

Le chuchotis devient plus rauque. La jeune femme se tut et reprit.

\- J'ai travaillé dur pendant des années pour être une maîtresse de maison parfaite. A Poudlard je n'avais jamais des notes exceptionnelles, je devais être une épouse. Que peut faire un mari d'une femme intelligente ?

Elle respira laborieusement.

\- Et aujourd'hui j'ai dit adieu à tous mes rêves, tout ce que je voulais devenir et je me retrouve à pleurer sur ton épaule. La vie n'est-elle pas complètement improbable ?

Harry esquissa un sourire.

\- Pansy, nous étions tous ridiculement sous armés pour faire face aux situations que nous avons vécues, émit-il d'une voix douce. La jalousie que tu éprouves pour Hermione n'est rien d'autre que de la frustration. Tu as fait confiance à des adultes que tu as connus toute ta vie et leur vision n'est pas celle qui a vécu.

La tête de la jeune femme s'enfonça dans ses genoux. Le jeune Lord se rapprocha pour être face à son visage.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te critiquer. Je te comprends.

Pansy releva la tête pour sonder le regard du jeune sorcier. Elle y lut une totale sincérité. Ainsi, Harry Potter, le magnifique Sauveur ne la jugeait pas mal pour ce qu'elle pressentait être la part sombre de ses envies. Elle sentit quelque chose déferler en elle. Elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

 **RAR**

Lerugamine : Merci à toi ! Nous avons bien fêté cela. J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu. A très vite !

no name : Bonjour à toi ! Merci =°) Je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus j'ai travaillé fort pour ce énième rebondissement - il fallait bien mettre en couple Remus et Lucius non ? (rires). J'espère que cette leçon-ci t'a plue. Excellente semaine à toi.

Cassoulette : Bonjour et bienvenue à toi sur cette fiction. Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis flattée qu'il soit le premier sur le site. Je suis heureuse que la fiction te plaise ainsi que les couples choisis. Je suis navrée du retard des deux derniers chapitres, j'essaie de rester dans une parution rythmée mais je ne peux pas faire sans quelques aléas notamment quand je voyage. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira également. Bonne semaine et à très vite.

Rainbow Girl : Merci à toi ! Ton commentaire était vraiment adorable, cela m'a fait chaud au coeur. Pour répondre à tes questions, Narcissa n'a pas été violée par Voldemort pour concevoir Benedict, quelque part c'est bien pire. Elle s'est offerte pour protéger sa famille. Elle était obligée par les circonstances mais il y avait une forme de consentement. Et pour être parfaitement honnête je pense que si Voldemort a pris cette femme c'est qu'il pouvait la torturer psychologiquement, jouant entre son dégoût, son envie de protection et la fascination qu'il pouvait engendrer par son charisme.  
Ah Cepheus... Tout un programme. On verra bien ce qu'il en sera =°) Quant à Remus et Sirius, nombre de lecteurs ont été choqués par leurs actions, alors qu'au final ce n'est rien de plus qu'une finesse politique. Ils ont joué sur leurs alliances comme Lucius l'a fait au début de l'histoire. On est ici face à l'émancipation politique des Black et des Potter. Ils oublient que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'aiment qu'ils sont toujours d'accord. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bonne semaine à toi !

Lils : Bonjour à toi ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu =) Tu as tout à fait raison, Harry s'émancipe et devient adulte. J'espère que la réaction de Sirius et Remus t'a parue plausible. Le bonus de jeudi en révélera plus sur leurs visions des choses... A très vite !

Guest : Bonjour à toi ! Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. J'ai essayé de faire d'Harry et Hermione de jeunes adultes qui ont traversé une guerre... Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, je compte bien la poursuivre puisqu'elle est presque entièrement écrite. Les délais de publication sont un peu erratique pour cause de vacances mais en temps normal la parution d'un nouveau chapitre a lieu chaque semaine (le weekend). Bonne semaine à toi et à bientôt.

Terrence : Bien le bonjour à toi, bienvenue sur cette histoire. Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis heureuse que la fiction te plaise malgré ses défauts. Je suis tout à fait en accord avec toi, certains personnages ont des réactions qui ne collent pas forcément avec leur caractère canonique. Je l'explique par le temps que je n'ai pas conté entre la fin de la bataille de Poudlard et le début de cette histoire. J'avoue que cela me plaisait plus de développer cette histoire que d'expliquer l'évolution psychologique des personnages. Je suis ravie que les autres chapitres t'aient plu. En espérant te revoir bientôt, très bonne semaine à toi.

* * *

 **Bavardage et autres annonces**

Ne voulant pas retarder votre lecture de nouveau chapitre, je suis très en retard dans les réponses aux commentaires. J'essaie de vous répondre dans la journée. En tout cas merci de votre soutien, de votre support et de vos petits mots. Ils me font grandement plaisir.

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu =°) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De la signature du contrat ? De la loi ? De la soirée ? Et de la fin du chapitre ? Je vous dis à très vite et bonne semaine à tous !


	22. Leçon subsidiaire

**Titre :** Gentlemen Sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

 **NDA :** Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce bonus ! Il a été écrit en réponse à de nombreuses questions et suggestions sur les chapitres précédents. Le début de cette leçon subsidiaire commence temporellement entre les chapitres 16 et 17 soit un peu avant la découverte du pot aux roses par Tracy et Andromeda et la candidature de Ginny en tant que Mère de lignée pour les Potter et les Gaunt… Il se poursuit chronologiquement, donnant différents points de vue sur les évènements qui se sont déroulés jusqu'au chapitre 21. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... A tout de suite !

* * *

 **Leçon subsidiaire : De l'art d'éviter les faux pas**

Un elfe de maison apparut dans un « plop » sonore, un plateau en argent dans la main.

\- Une nouvelle lettre, Lord Malefoy, annonça-t-il en lui présentant l'objet ouvragé.

Lucius manqua de soupirer. Il s'empara de la missive, remercia son domestique d'un coup de menton et replongea dans l'épluchage méticuleux des candidatures. L'elfe repartit comme il était venu. Reposant sa plume, Lucius se demanda s'il était bien raisonnable de lui commander un verre de cognac à cette heure de l'après-midi. Décidant que non, il s'accorda une pause réflexive avant de se remettre au travail.

Aucune de ses lettres ne valait la peine qu'il se penche dessus. Par ailleurs, sa légendaire concentration lui faisait défaut. D'ordinaire Lucius était parfaitement capable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, en oubliant certaines au profit d'autres, suivant les circonstances et son besoin de se concentrer ou de se distraire. N'était-il pas un maître en Occlumencie ?

Seulement deux courriers l'avaient alarmé dès le début de la matinée. L'un provenait de Mrs Grace et le tenait informé de l'état de santé de Narcissa. Visiblement son ex-femme n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, négligeant son hygiène de vie. Depuis quelques temps, elle gardait la chambre, souhaitant être seule. Le médicomage dépêché sur place n'avait rien remarqué de particulier, sa grossesse arrivait pratiquement à son terme. Lucius se méfiait de l'ancienne Lady… Jouait-elle ? Si oui à quoi ?

La seconde missive provenait de son équipe de juristes. Ils avaient épuisé la liste de recours pour faire rallonger la procédure de signature et ne savaient plus quoi invoquer pour retarder l'échéance. Un nouveau casse-tête pour lui. Heureusement, en son temps, Lucius avait suivi un cursus de droit. Disséquer les contrats était un passe-temps vieux de vingt ans. Il lui faudrait une grosse demi-journée pour trouver un nouveau prétexte mais le temps jouait contre lui. Que se passerait-il si les Black découvrait la souche qui gloussait (1) ?

En somme, Lucius sentait l'échéance se rapprocher. D'autant qu'à cinquante ans passés et fleuris, après plusieurs décennies agenouillé devant un mage noir mégalomane et avoir essuyé deux guerres, il sentait sa santé décliner. Les sorciers avaient une plus longue espérance de vie que le moldu moyen et s'il était plus difficile de les tuer, Lord Malefoy avait parfaitement conscience du nombre de Doloris encaissés et de leurs dégâts sur son système nerveux.

En sauvant la situation avec Narcissa, il s'était privé d'un héritier en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il devait trouver une compagne avec laquelle engendrer un nouvel enfant où la lignée des Malefoy disparaitrait au profit des enfants de Drago et Black. Lucius ne voulait pas voir la Maison des Malefoy subordonnée à la Maison des Black même si son fils illégitime était aux commandes. Sa lignée _devait_ perdurer… Mais que Merlin le pende si une seule des candidatures reçues lui conviennent en quoique se soit. Un autre elfe apparut dans un bruit caractéristique.

\- Lord Prince est arrivé, Lord Malefoy. Riety le conduit au Salon Saphir.

\- Bien, j'arrive.

Peut être Severus pourrait-il l'aider ?

* * *

Severus était las. Cela ne lui était pratiquement pas arrivé en près de trois décennies et ce, malgré une vie plutôt bien remplie. Il serait plus juste de dire qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à l'être auparavant mais Potter aurait raison de sa santé. Entre les négociations pour le contrat de mariage et la stratégie mise en place pour lutter contre la loi sur les créatures, il était particulièrement épuisé, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Il enchainait les nuits blanches à échafauder des stratégies et les journées à prendre rendez-vous, à organiser des dîners et des déjeuners et à essayer de convaincre des idiots du bien fondé de ses actions.

Il était heureux d'avoir pu libérer quelques heures pour profiter de la compagnie de son ami Lucius et s'interroger avec lui sur le contenu de la dernière lettre de Drago. Riety le mena au salon où, contrairement au protocole en vigueur, il fut pourvu d'une tasse et d'une collation en attendant le maitre de maison. Il bénit quelques secondes l'elfe pâtissier de Lord Malefoy : il n'avait pas pris le temps de manger entre deux rendez-vous et mourrait de faim.

La porte s'ouvrit tandis qu'il prenait une gorgée de thé. Lucius esquissa un rictus moqueur avant de s'asseoir sur le divan face à lui. Il le salua d'un signe de tête un peu sec. Severus manqua d'en soupirer. Lucius et son étiquette…

\- Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit le sorcier blond en se servant un thé.

Severus prit le temps de croquer dans une tartelette dorée avant de répondre.

\- Bien, je te remercie.

Ne jamais avouer votre état de faiblesse à un Malefoy, même s'il est votre ami depuis vingt ans. A vrai dire, Severus se fit une réflexion complémentaire : surtout s'il est votre ami depuis vingt ans.

\- J'ai reçu un courrier de mon filleul, le contenu est… préoccupant.

Lord Prince tendit une missive en parchemin à son vis-à-vis. Il profita de la lecture de Lucius pour finir sa tartelette et se resservir une tasse. Merlin, qu'il avait faim.

\- Miss Davis est donc sur nos talons si je comprends bien, résuma le sorcier blond en pinçant les lèvres. Cela ne m'étonne pas, elle est aussi retorse qu'acharnée.

\- Tu as déjà fait appel à ses services ?

\- Jamais, mais elle a cette réputation… Répondit Lord Malefoy en réfléchissant aux implications de cette lettre. L'échéance arrive bientôt, conclut-il après un instant de réflexion. Je vais renforcer les protections du cottage et donner un nouvel os à ronger à mes juristes… Je ne pourrais faire plus, seule la chance peut nous garantir que Narcissa ne soit pas découverte avant sa délivrance.

Severus soupira. Il craignait une réponse de ce genre.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer donc… synthétisa l'ancien espion.

\- En effet, répliqua Lucius en faisant claquer sa langue. Ce thé est exquis.

Le changement de conversation n'étonna pas le Maitre des Potions. Son ami avait l'art et la manière d'occulter les sujets qui lui déplaisaient.

\- Je souhaiterai ton avis.

La demande étonna Lord Prince mais il n'en montra rien. D'ordinaire Lucius était parfaitement capable de se décider seul.

\- J'ai reçu un certain nombre de candidatures pour la prochaine Lady Malefoy, poursuivit-il en touillant son thé, je voudrai avoir ton éclairage.

\- A propos de jeunes femmes ? Qui veulent t'épouser ?

L'incrédulité dut se sentir dans la voix de Lord Prince.

\- Mon avis sur la question ? Insista Severus en mimant un certain ébahissement. Reste célibataire.

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche du maitre de maison.

\- Allons Severus… Tu connais mes raisons. Je voudrais avoir ton opinion sur Miss Cassandre Bienaimée.

\- C'est une folle, française de surcroît, trancha l'ancien professeur. La jeune Miss Luna Lovegood n'est rien à côté de sa cousine du continent. J'ai pu rencontrer cette jeune personne lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, elle faisait parti de la cour de la championne de Beauxbâtons. Elle est si éthérée qu'elle en devient transparente.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Lucius en reprenant une gorgée de thé. Et Miss Gregorovitch ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas survivre à ta nuit de noces, libre à toi, émit l'espion en se resservant une autre tartelette.

\- Miss Carnosa ?

\- Une Italienne ? Se gaussa Severus. Elle ne supportera jamais le climat du Wiltshire. Le marché anglais du mariage ne te semble pas approprié pour que tu ailles chercher aussi loin ta future compagne ?

\- Je souhaiterais diversifier notre patrimoine magique, lui apprit Lucius sur un ton docte. Sinon, je suppose que Miss Rosier ferait l'affaire.

Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent quelques instants pour se souvenir de la personne en question.

\- Tu veux dire Edna Rosier ? S'enquit Severus en haussant un sourcil. Elle a plus de trente ans.

\- Et moi cinquante et ce n'est pas un crime.

Severus haussa les épaules.

\- C'est un crime aux yeux de la bonne société.

Lucius soupira. Une lueur de malice brilla dans ses yeux et il reposa sa tasse avant d'énoncer l'air de rien :

\- J'ai également reçu la candidature de Miss Marianne. Me la conseilles-tu ?

Lord Prince mit quelques secondes à comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

\- Miss Marianne… Prince ?

Une certaine incrédulité perça dans les yeux d'obsidienne. Le Lord se reprit bien vite et répondit un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Lucius, au nom de notre amitié, sache que je ne te donnerai jamais mon consentement pour cette union. Ma cousine est la personnification des sept plaies d'Égypte et je ne souffrirai pas de la voir à chaque fois que je te rendrai visite.

* * *

Drago n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis deux jours. Il savait qu'il se laissait aller à la mélancolie et une part de lui se trouvait dégoûtée par son inaction. La culpabilité qu'il éprouvait à ne rien faire entrait en conflit avec la déprime et les angoisses qu'il subissait continuellement. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, l'image de sa mère s'effondrant sur elle-même ne le quittait pas. Il savait qu'elle n'était plus _sa_ mère depuis longtemps. Elle le lui avait assez répété, lui avait assez montré pendant ces heures de captivité. Le deuil n'en était que pire : sa mère ne s'en était pas allée, une autre femme folle avait pris son corps et aujourd'hui aucun espoir de guérison n'était possible.

Le jeune sorcier tourna légèrement la tête, s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers. La contemplation du plafond lui permettait de ne pas devenir complètement fou en ressassant les mêmes pensées depuis des jours. Son parrain avait demandé à le voir peu après la bénédiction de Benedict. Lord Prince avait pris sur lui de raconter ce qu'il s'était déroulé ce soir-là pour les sauveteurs et pourquoi il avait voulu préserver la communauté sorcière et la famille Malefoy en effectuant un tel geste.

Drago ne lui en avait pas voulu. Enfin, au moment de ses excuses, sa colère et son déni étaient passés. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Severus avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Intellectuellement la survie de Narcissa était un danger pour tout le monde. Il restait qu'elle était sa mère. Il y a quelques jours encore il combattait vaillamment le sentiment d'apathie qui le clouait désormais à son lit. Il sortait de sa chambre pour aller voir Benedict, essayait de reprendre pied avec la réalité en discutant avec Harry ou en se promenant avec Andromeda.

Une fois que tout avait été révélé, que Benedict et Harry étaient sains et saufs dans la demeure londonienne des Black, Mrs Tonks avait accepté de se délester de tous sentiments négatifs à son encontre. Après tout, il était le seul à souffrir si visiblement de la perte de sa mère et le seul à être membre de la famille de sang du nouvel héritier des Gaunt.

La modification de l'avenant et le départ de Lord Potter pour Potter House avec toute sa suite avait plongé Drago dans une colère noire qui s'était au fil des jours transformé en désespoir puis en apathie. Il ne réagissait plus à rien, ne mangeait pas, ne se levait pas. Il attendait que la douleur passe. Privé du soutien de sa camarade de Maison et amie, du seul Lord capable de l'écouter, il n'arrivait plus à simuler.

Et son époux… Drago soupira. Lord Black avait été bien en peine d'apprendre qu'à nouveau son Consort lui avait menti au profit de sa famille génétique. Le désastre du plan de son père n'avait pas aidé à faire passer la potion. Si le décès de Narcissa et le deuil visible du jeune homme avait un temps adouci Sirius Black, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Le temps était à l'action et Drago ne savait plus quoi faire pour regagner l'estime et l'affection de son Lord.

Car il fallait bien l'admettre. Sirius Black était un homme entêté, beau parleur, blagueur (souvent à mauvais escient) il était également sournois, rusé, excellent gestionnaire et profondément généreux. Une trêve avait été implicitement signée lorsque Drago avait commencé à travailler sur le dossier des orphelins du Ministère et le jeune sorcier n'avait pu que s'en féliciter. Découvrir son époux sous le jour d'un homme rieur était plaisant… Aujourd'hui il ne le voyait plus.

Reprenant le fil de ses pensés depuis le début, Drago tenta de se rappeler quelques souvenirs encore intacts de sa mère, de leur vie avant la guerre. Quand cela s'était-il passé ? A quel moment avait-elle atteint son point de rupture ? Avant la Bataille Finale c'était sûr. Mais à quel instant alors que le Manoir Malefoy était occupé depuis près d'un an, s'était-elle convaincue de faire ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Benedict était né il y a peu, ce qui veut dire que… Sa conception remontait au moment où Potter avait réussi à s'échapper de leur Manoir avec l'elfe de maison, Granger et Weasley. C'était à ce moment que Drago avait hésité et à ce moment que sa mère avait sans doute utilisé tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main et en son pouvoir pour assurer la survie des siens. La culpabilité rongeait l'ancien héritier. S'il n'avait pas fait cela… Sa _vraie_ mère n'avait rien d'une fanatique, c'était une femme élégante, intelligente avec un sens de l'humour grinçant. Et elle l'aimait plus que tout.

Concevoir cet enfant avec l'être hybride qu'était devenu le Seigneur de Ténèbres aurait rendu fou n'importe qui, Drago en avait pleinement conscience. Avait-il joué avec son esprit ? Avec sa peur ? Il lui avait semblé que de temps en temps son cheminement de pensées était plus clair… Presque logique. A quel moment son esprit s'était-il protégé en cherchant à se lier affectivement avec son bourreau ? En niant sa réalité passée ? En construisant une chimère où l'enfant à naître ne serait pas le fils d'un monstre mais bel et bien un Sauveur de la communauté ?

Ces questions sans réponses torturaient Drago et l'enfonçaient toujours plus loin dans un abîme. Comment cela avait-il pu se passer sous ses yeux ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Il n'était plus un enfant. N'aurait-il pas pu agir ?

* * *

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Des pas sur le parquet. Une main énergique tira l'un des rideaux et la pénombre se fit lumière. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux tandis qu'un corps s'assit sur le lit et affaissa le matelas. Drago reconnut l'odeur de son époux : un mélange subtil entre la menthe qu'il boit le matin, un savon à la sauge qu'il utilise pour se laver et une senteur qui lui appartient en propre. Aucun parfum, juste l'odeur exhalée par sa peau, mélange de phéromones d'après le dernier livre de vulgarisation scientifique prêté par Hermione.

Le jeune homme s'attendait à tout. Le silence devint presque oppressant. Allait-t-il le réprimander ? L'incendier ? Lui hurler dessus ? Le sommer de se remettre au travail ? Après tout les orphelins ne se sauveront pas tout seuls… A sa grande surprise et incrédulité, le corps s'allongea et vint se saisir de lui. Drago se raidit, peu sûr de ses intentions. Il entendit Sirius soupirer légèrement et le ramener vers son corps chaud, calant sa tête contre son épaule. Il l'enlaça et Drago se laissa aller dans son étreinte.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura. Il ne sut pas ce que cela voulait dire. A un moment, la voix de Sirius retentit.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il d'un ton douloureux. J'ai été un bien piètre mari. J'ai exigé ta confiance au lieu de te donner les raisons de me la confier. Si tu as cru important de me cacher l'état de ta mère, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de Lucius c'est aussi à cause de moi. J'aurais du être plus à l'écoute et… je suis désolé.

L'ébahissement apparut sur le visage de Drago, ses yeux légèrement exorbités par la déclaration de l'animagus. Appuyant ses deux mains contre le torse ferme de son époux, il se projeta en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux. L'air malheureux, le fier Lord Black semblait en proie au doute. Drago se demanda à qui ou à quoi il devait ce retournement de situation. Il chercha sur son visage les traces de sa sincérité et fut soufflé par ce qu'il y trouva.

\- J'accepte tes excuses, émit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par son mutisme précédent. Et je te présente les miennes. J'ai accordé ma loyauté suprême à mon père alors que j'aurais du l'accorder à mon époux. Nous allons passer notre vie ensemble et la confiance que tu m'as témoignée ces derniers temps… Je veux dire que j'ai apprécié de travailler avec toi, sur tous ces dossiers… J'ai été heureux de discuter avec Andromeda et je… J'appréciais le sens que prenait notre relation… Une sorte de collaboration.

Pendant quelques semaines, il avait pu profiter de la bienveillance et de l'humour de son mari. Cela avait rendu tout le reste plus supportable.

\- Je souhaiterai qu'on revienne à ça, émit Drago précautionneusement.

Il fouilla la réaction de son époux, collectant les indices : de la surprise, un certain choc, un reste de trahison, et… de la tendresse ? Lord Black prit quelques instants avant de répondre sur un ton presque trop joyeux.

\- Excuses acceptées. Je fais le même souhait que toi…

Le visage de Sirius s'imprégna d'un sourire malicieux.

\- Et maintenant que penses-tu de rester au lit ? Nous pourrions nous présenter nos excuses de manière plus… physiques ?

Un rire aigrelet s'échappa de la gorge de Drago. Une chose n'avait pas changé… Après des années d'abstinence, son époux semblait toujours bien disposé. Le jeune homme inspira.

\- Que cherches-tu à fuir ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

La question avait fusé, atteignant sa cible de plein fouet. L'expression du visage de Sirius changea du tout au tout et Drago s'en voulut quelques minutes. Seulement aucune relation ne pouvait être basée sur une superficialité de bon aloi… Il allait mal, et le Serpentard devait savoir pour quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait amené à se réconcilier avec lui ?

\- L'avenant modificatif, lâcha Sirius dans un souffle. Harry n'était pas d'accord et nous n'avons pas pris en compte son avis. Il est parti du Manoir parce que nous n'avons pas voulu l'écouter.

Un silence s'abattit sur la chambre.

\- Et maintenant tu te demandes s'il n'avait pas raison ? S'enquit Drago lentement en réfléchissant.

Sirius acquiesça à contre cœur. Il ne savait ce que son jeune Consort pouvait faire de cette information. Le Lord savait en son for intérieur qu'il avait bien fait de museler ainsi Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier pouvait être capable de tout – son propre mariage en était un parfait exemple. Remus tempérerait cela.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as eu raison ou tort, répondit honnêtement le jeune homme. De mon point de vue, le remariage de mon père était une nécessité et une hérésie. Je suis le fruit d'une union, ma bâtardise n'est qu'un dommage collatéral de la guerre et de décisions prises pour notre survie. J'ai aimé mes parents, les voir disparaître ou choisir un autre compagnon de vie est… injuste.

Drago sentit à quel point ses souvenirs d'enfance lui pesaient dans la situation actuelle. Dressant ses barrières mentales, il fit le tri et poursuivit son discours.

\- D'un point de vue dynastique, il devait se remarier et avoir un autre enfant. Il n'avait aucun bon choix réel dans l'aristocratie anglaise… Peut être se serait-il marier à l'étranger… Toujours est-il que l'avenant lui impose Lupin. C'est un coup politique de grande envergure pour les Black. Pour les Malefoy, cela a un coût mais aussi un grand bénéfice.

Le jeune homme reprit une inspiration.

\- Mon père aime le pouvoir et le contrôle. Ce mariage le dérange plus parce qu'une autre Maison lui impose ses compagnons – Remus Lupin et Dora Tonks – qu'autre chose. Il ne se rebellera pas, cela lui rapporte trop même si le coup est dur à encaisser pour son ego.

Le sorcier blond se coucha sur le dos, évaluant la décision de son époux.

\- Ceci dit, ce n'était pas une mauvaise décision, même si cela n'en fait pas une _bonne_. Ce qui te tracasse ce n'est pas ton ami – qui saura je pense s'imposer auprès de mon père – ou Dora – qui va devoir naviguer et composer avec un couple d'hommes à fort caractère – mais bel et bien Potter.

Sirius finit par acquiescer à l'analyse de son Consort.

\- Je ne comprends pas sa réaction.

Un petit ricanement retentit. Drago se moquait de lui. N'avait-il rien compris ?

\- Tu l'as traité en enfant, il a réagi en te prouvant qu'il était adulte. Tu as voulu lui imposer ta vision des choses, il a juste dit fermement qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Tu veux le récupérer ? Confonds-toi en excuses et discute avec lui. Vous trouverez un terrain d'entente.

La fin de sa phrase fut accueillie par un grand silence. Sirius se retourna vers son Consort et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il chuchota :

\- Je crains que tu n'aies raison.

Un petit gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Drago.

\- A qui dois-je ce retournement de situation ? Demanda le jeune Consort en focalisant son attention sur le visage de son époux. Il n'y a pas que l'avenant et la réaction de Potter. Il y a quelques jours tu ne voulais plus me voir...

Un soupir lui répondit, l'air défait Sirius s'allongea sur le dos, contemplant le baldaquin.

\- Une coalition. Dora, Remus, Andy, même Penny si tu peux le croire... Tous m'ont rappelé qui tu étais et à qui je devais loyauté et pardon total. Andromeda a été particulièrement virulente à ce sujet. Elle m'a aussi beaucoup parlé d'Harry, invectivant Remus avec une énergie que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Un rire retentit, Drago se moquant gentiment de son mari. Ainsi il n'était pas seul dans cette Maison ? Il avait des alliés ? Malgré ce qu'il avait fait ? Ou pas fait ? Sirius captura ses lèvres tandis que le jeune homme se détendait. La certitude commença à s'imprimer en lui : il n'était pas seul au sein de cette nouvelle Famille. C'était toujours bon à savoir.

* * *

Très bien. Remus devait l'admettre, ce mariage allait le rendre fou. A quelques nuits de la pleine lune, il se retrouvait à gérer l'intendance des Black et l'organisation de son propre mariage avec Lucius Malefoy qui décidément ne souhaitait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Ils n'étaient d'accord sur rien. En soupirant, Remus tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit pour reprendre le contrôle. Il pouvait comprendre que cette union lui était imposée, qu'il n'appréciait pas les hommes et encore moins les créatures, que des enfants seraient attendus et qu'ainsi il ne pourrait plus manœuvrer politiquement sans qu'un détective ne soit sur ses traces toute la sainte journée…

Le loup-garou se prit la tête entre les mains. Le mariage était une prison pour Lucius Malefoy. Le contrat lié à l'avenant modificatif le prouvait. Il s'était engagé à ne pas bafouer la ligne de conduite des Black. Sirius avait essayé par tous les moyens de limiter ses mouvements et le Serpentard agissait comme une anguille, se faufilant dans toutes les failles possibles et imaginables. C'était éreintant.

Remus n'avait pas compté sur la bonne volonté de son futur époux mais à tout le moins sur une forme de passivité voire d'inertie face aux évènements. Il n'en était rien et Lucius Malefoy se battait avec les armes qu'il connaissait le mieux : la fourberie et les mots.

Le pauvre lycanthrope ne savait plus où il en était. Coincé entre la froideur de son fiancé et l'ardeur de la future Mère de leurs enfants. En apprenant la nouvelle, Dora s'était empressée de lui démontrer son enthousiasme face à cette union. Indépendante, elle n'avait jamais voulu d'une famille « classique ». Souhaitant conserver son travail et sa carrière, elle avait pourtant accepté de porter les héritiers du clan Malefoy pour peu qu'on la laisse maîtresse de sa propre destinée.

L'éducation des enfants avait été laissée à la bonne garde de Remus puisque Lucius n'était pas considéré comme compatible avec les buts de la famille Black et Dora n'était pas vraiment intéressée par cet aspect de choses pour le moment. Remus la savait généreuse et aimante, aussi était-il persuadé que son discours varierait une fois que les enfants entreraient dans sa vie. Pour le moment, elle le poursuivait de ses assiduités, continuant à croquer la vie en véritable feu-follet qu'elle était.

Coincé entre le feu et la glace, entre l'enthousiasme et la réprobation, entre le trop plein de bonne volonté et la plus évidente des mauvaises volontés… Remus était déboussolé et ce n'est pas son meilleur ami, perturbé par le refus d'aide et de soutien d'Harry, qui pourrait l'aiguiller. Andy ne lui était non plus d'aucune aide : après tout c'est sa fille qu'on empêchait de faire un mariage dans la bonne société - et même si là n'avait jamais été son but, Andromeda en voulait quelque peu à son cousin pour ses décisions arbitraires. Et tout ceci sans compter sa désapprobation massive pour leur gestion de la réaction d'Harry et la mauvaise volonté de Sirius vis-à-vis de son propre époux. Il était néanmoins le chef de Famille et elle devait se plier à sa politique mais l'ancienne Serpentarde fuyait désormais le Square.

De ses soutiens, seule restait la douce Pénélope Deauclaire. La Secrétaire des Black semblait avoir pour but d'alléger son quotidien. Elle prenait sur elle une partie de ses inspections, l'aidait à envoyer courriers et missives, lui apportait son déjeuner lorsqu'il oubliait de manger. Ce n'était rien, que de petites attentions et Remus se raccrochait comme à une bouée à ces témoignages de gentillesse.

Un hibou grand-duc tapa à la fenêtre. Remus s'empressa de le délester de son courrier. Une nouvelle missive pleine de choses à réaliser pour son mariage en provenance directe du Manoir Malefoy. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et commanda un thé avant d'entamer sa lecture. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il se demanda si toutes ses exigences n'étaient au fond rien d'autre qu'un test sur sa capacité à endurer, organiser et recevoir la bonne société… Peut être que Lucius Malefoy n'était pas juste un sadique en matière de serviettes de table mais plutôt un Lord soucieux de son image ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Remus. Si le lycanthrope savait faire une chose, c'était bien démontrer à tous qu'ils s'étaient fourvoyés sur son compte. Buvant son thé si vite qu'il se brûla la langue, il se mit au travail avec une ardeur renouvelée.

* * *

Hermione atterrit dans la cheminée de Potter House. Se délestant de la poussière du voyage en un geste de la main, elle sortit de l'âtre pour voir apparaître Winky. La petite elfe lui indiqua un salon où l'attendait son Maître et Maîtresse Andromeda. Hermione la remercia et s'empressa de les rejoindre, admirant au passage les nouvelles tapisseries.

Elle n'avait passé que peu de temps dans la nouvelle demeure londonienne de son meilleur ami. Entre son emploi à Obscurus Book et la cour de Lord Nott, ses temps libres étaient drastiquement réduits. En outre, elle était en contact avec le Consort Black pour le dossier des orphelins et était toujours prête à effectuer une recherche dans une quelconque archive poussiéreuse pour le compte de son meilleur ami.

Elle fut accueillie avec plaisir par celui-ci, le serrant dans ses bras sous l'œil joyeux mais quelque peu réprobateur d'Andy.

\- Nous sommes entre nous, lui glissa-t-elle doucement en la saluant à son tour.

Andromeda acquiesça et fit un geste de la main pour faire comprendre que tout cela n'était rien. Ils s'installèrent sur des fauteuils confortables face à une cheminée ronflante qui dispersait l'humidité de cette fin d'automne. Une tasse de thé au jasmin les attendait avec quelques financiers dorés.

\- Si j'ai demandé cette rencontre c'est pour faire un petit point d'étiquette avec vous, entama Andy en buvant une gorgée. Vous allez bientôt vous marier… Et même si pour Hermione tout cela n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour, cela finira par arriver. Il ne faudrait pas que vous commettiez d'impair à ce moment-là.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent quelque peu gênés. Ils espéraient de tout cœur que les mots « sexe » et « relation » ne seraient pas employés. Leurs espoirs furent vite déçus.

\- Hermione sera chaperonnée jusqu'à la fin de la Cour de Lord Nott. Celui-ci pourra alors soit vous faire une demande en mariage, soit mettre fin à la relation.

\- Je ne pourrais rien dire… ? S'enquit Hermione, interloquée.

\- Non, nia Andromeda, c'est ainsi que sont faites les coutumes. Seul Harry peut contester les décisions prises par un Lord, puisqu'il a le même statut. Par ailleurs, la décision de Lord Nott sera communiquée en priorité à votre protecteur puis ils vous informeront.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que parce que je suis liée à Harry, je n'ai aucune emprise sur… rien ? s'exclama Hermione un peu trop fort.

\- Malheureusement, oui, affirma Andy avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Hermione, je ne ferai rien qui irait à l'encontre de ta volonté, reprit Harry. Les traditions diront bien ce qu'elles veulent, sache que les choix seront tiens, même s'il faut maintenir un minimum de décorum.

Quelque peu rassurée, la jeune femme remercia son meilleur ami. Elle était encore scandalisée par les dernières nouvelles. Elle savait que la société magique était très traditionnaliste mais elle pensait que n'étant pas issue de l'aristocratie certains de ces archaïsmes ne s'appliqueraient pas à elle. Elle inspira puis son cerveau tiqua sur une précédente phrase d'Andromeda.

\- Harry n'est pas chaperonné ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, Harry est fiancé. Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'un chaperon soit présent, répondit Andy en portant sa tasse à sa bouche.

\- Mais même avant… Tu as du bien rencontrer Lord Prince avant vos fiançailles, seul à seul…

Une expression gênée se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- En effet. Un rendez-vous préliminaire. Nous sommes deux Lords, parlions pour nos deux Familles…

Andy vint au secours du jeune Lord.

\- Les hommes ne sont pas chaperonnés lorsqu'ils s'unissent entre eux pour la simple et bonne raison que si jamais ils se… laissent aller, il n'y a pas de dommages collatéraux.

\- Vous voulez dire que… ?

\- Une jeune femme peut tomber enceinte, un homme non, clarifia Andromeda en plantant son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Il n'est pas question de virginité, cela n'a que peu d'importance dans notre monde, seul compte le capital magique aux yeux des Familles. En revanche, leurs héritiers ne doivent pas engendrer hors mariage car cela pose une montagne de problèmes, spécialement dans le cas d'un Lord.

\- C'est odieux, affirma Hermione. Théodore ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça…

Andromeda posa sa tasse, sous l'œil nerveux du jeune homme présent. Il savait qu'il devait être là pour sa meilleure amie mais pour être parfaitement honnête il aurait tout donné pour ne pas assister à ce rappel.

\- Hermione, tu as énormément de chance. Ton protecteur tient compte de ton avis et l'homme qui te fait la Cour ne ferait jamais rien pour ruiner ta réputation. Ce n'est pas le cas pour toutes les jeunes filles, les règles que je t'enseigne s'appliquent à toute la bonne société _par mesure de précaution_. Je comprends qu'elles te heurtent car tu es une jeune femme intelligente, vive et au fait des choses, mais nombre des jeunes filles n'ont pas ta chance. C'est aussi pour cela que la discussion prénuptiale est aussi importante dans notre monde.

\- Une discussion prénuptiale ?!

Harry se tassa un peu plus dans son fauteuil en entendant la colère gronder dans la voix de sa meilleure amie. Alors qu'Andromeda détaillait tous les éléments de fiançailles, ce qu'il était possible ou non de faire, lors de la nuit de noces puis pendant le mariage, Harry souhaita de tout son cœur se trouver très loin. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il tenta de garder une expression polie et respectueuse en écoutant d'une oreille gênée les règles de bonne conduite à observer lorsque l'on souhaite épouser un Lord. Que le moment de la délivrance semblait loin...

* * *

(1) Cette expression est tirée d'un conte de Beedle le Barde. Oui, je m'amuse à créer des expressions sorcières et alors ? _Babbitty Lapina et la Souche qui gloussait_ est une histoire qui gagne à être connue… Bref, j'utilise cette expression en lieu et place de « découvrir le pot aux roses ».

* * *

 **RAR**

Guest "review 313" : Bonjour à toi ! Visiblement on se connait et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu commentes mes chapitres mais malheureusement n'ayant pas de pseudos je n'arrive pas à devenir qui tu es... (et j'ai cherché, recoupant des trucs que j'avais dit dans d'autres réponses, essayant de déterminer qui tu étais grâce à ton style d'écriture, j'ai juste chopé une bonne migraine xD). Je réponds ici en espérant que cela te parviendra. Je suis contente que l'intrigue te plaise, j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps (rires). Harry doit s'émanciper et du coup je devais trouver un truc sur lequel il ne serait pas en accord avec Sirius. En s'affirmant ainsi, il devient pleinement un homme ("être adulte ce n'est plus voir le monde avec les yeux de ses parents mais voir ses parents avec les yeux du monde") et peut ainsi se rapprocher de Severus (tu as parfaitement raison, cela va venir). Harry n'est pas du tout indifférent à Pansy, c'est une jeune femme, compétente, drôle et intelligente qui a su se rendre indispensable. N'oublions pas qu'il est basiquement un jeune homme tout juste adulte et plein d'hormones. A cet âge-là, mes propres frères étaient simplement intenables dès qu'une jeune femme entrait dans leur champ de vision (rires). Pour Remus et Lucius, je pense que tu as une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre. Il va faire passer la pilule en lui démontrant qu'il n'est pas le seul à posséder un cerveau et une répartie. Ah... Théo et Hermione c'est mon couple chouchou. La demande en mariage t'a plue ? J'en suis contente =°). On verra la réaction des autres à leur union mais pas tout de suite, les prochains chapitres seront concentrés sur Severus et Harry, notamment leur mariage qui arrive à grand pas. Pour Drago et Sirius tu as eu un aperçu là, mais ça ne sera pas tout. Quant aux bonus, ils permettront de répondre à pas mal de questions... Peut être pas à toutes. Au pire, j'en referai d'autres (rires). J'espère que ce bonus t'a plu. A très vite !

Rainbow Girl : Salut à toi ! Je suis ravie de te revoir sur ce chapitre. Ah Sirius... Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour garder tout le monde sain et sauf. Les conséquences personnelles ne sont pas trop sa préoccupation. Jusqu'à ce que cela touche son filleul. Là il se remet en question.  
Ce qui est arrivé à Narcissa est simplement horrible, Benedict ne connaitra pas ce genre de destin qui sont l'apanage des Gaunt depuis quelques générations.  
Ta dernière réaction m'a faite sourire : "Pansy qui embrasse Harry, je l'ai vu venir de loin". Sache que tu es l'un des rares, nombre de lectrices s'en sont insurgées ce que je comprends, il vient juste de se fiancer. Je pense également que finalement assez peu de lecteurs lisent les NDA et les notes de fin de chapitres (rires). En tout cas, ne t'inquiète de rien, je n'oublie pas la seconde branche comme tu dis. J'espère que ce bonus t'aura plu... A très vite !

Lils : Bonjour ! Merci de ton commentaire =°) Pour répondre à ta question, je pense qu'Harry est un adulte à peine sorti de l'adolescence, un jeune homme qui n'a connu que la guerre, il teste et expérimente ici les aléas de la vie sentimentale. Les hormones, le rapprochement qu'il a avec cette jeune femme, leur relation ambivalente tout cela joue. Il n'est pas surhumain, il a des défauts et ici, il teste quelque chose qui va le faire grandir et paradoxalement se rapprocher de Severus. Je sais que ça ne fait pas trop "fleur bleue" mais j'ai pu observer au cours des dernières années qu'en renonçant à quelqu'un de différent, d'extérieur, on se rapproche de la personne avec qui on est "censé" être. On le "choisit" ou "rechoisit" en quelque sorte et au final ça rapproche les couples. Ce qui est paradoxal je te l'accorde. J'espère que ce bonus t'a plu, il y a eu un long moment avec Drago... J'attends ton retour avec impatience =°) A très vite !

Petite Lily : Bonjour à toi et bienvenue sur cette fiction ! Je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, incluant le baiser Harry/Pansy. Tu as parfaitement raison, Harry s'est émancipé parce que ses deux parrains ne lui laissaient pas la liberté d'action auquel un jeune homme, Lord de surcroît a le droit. Sirius et Remus ne l'ont pas prévenu car ils ont eu la possibilité de veiller sur lui comme sur un enfant, une chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu réellement faire jusqu'à la fin de la guerre... Tout ceci va faire l'objet d'une bonne discussion du clan Potter-Black. J'espère que ce petit bonus t'a plu... A très vite !

* * *

 **Papotage et autres désastres**

*prend la voix du Parrain* Bon les gars, je dois vous avouer un truc, on a un problème : mon ordinateur est en rade *pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*. La bonne nouvelle avant que tout le monde pousse des cris de panique comme je l'ai fait hier soir, c'est qu'il a donné des signes de faiblesse avant de refuser de fonctionner normalement. Du coup, j'ai fait des sauvegardes. Les prochains chapitres sont sur fanfiction jusqu'au 25ème et normalement *croise les doigts car ne se souvient plus exactement du jour où elle a sauvegardé* les bonus et les chapitres suivants sont dessus. Il ne faut pas non plus exclure la possibilité que mon ordinateur ne soit pas mort mais juste atteint d'une crise cardiaque et que le réparateur aux doigts magiques puisse le réanimer... Tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai pleuré des larmes de sang hier, ai paniqué puis me suis raisonnée et que du coup les bonus gagnés ne sont pas disponibles avant ce weekend et que j'espère très fort que le chapitre 26 a été enregistré parce que vu le machin, pitié... je ne veux pas le réécrire. Adressons une prière commune au Dieu des Ordinateurs pour que mon petit Nate reparte.

Toute parole de consolation sera la bienvenue. Bref, assez de lamentations. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce bonus ? De la réaction de Lucius ? Severus ? Drago et Sirius ? Et de la Grande Discussion d'Andy et Hermione ?...

... Comment ? Qu'ouïe-je ? Ce n'était pas ça que vous vouliez ? Vous vouliez savoir ce qui allait se passer après le fameux *** d'Harry et Pansy ? Alors à très vite pour le prochain épisode ! Bises à tous.


	23. Leçon numéro vingt-deux

**Titre :** Gentlemen Sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

 **NDA** : Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'ai plusieurs merci à faire passer avant de vous laisser lire cette "leçon" sereinement :

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont souhaité mon anniversaire, ça fait chaud au coeur. J'espère que mon petit bonus de remerciement vous a plu ^^.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont adressé une prière aux lutins des ordinateurs car il apparait que Nate est réparable. Cela va prendre un petit peu de temps mais normalement il reprendra du service. Je croise les doigts pour que ça n'est que peu d'impact sur les parutions - en tout cas vous serez prévenus à l'avance.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des messages, ajoutés en favoris et en alerte. Votre soutien compte beaucoup dans l'achèvement de cette histoire et des autres aussi. Sans vous, je n'écrirais pas si vite, n'aurait pas la patience ni le courage de recommencer encore et encore.

Merci à Maxine qui me suit sur toutes mes fictions, toujours fidèle et au rendez-vous pour m'avoir expliquer pourquoi mon chapitre n'apparaissait pas dans les "mises à jour" du site. Tu es certainement la lectrice qui lit le plus de "Made in Suzan" et je t'en remercie.

* * *

 **Leçon n°22 : De l'art d'accepter avec grâce**

Le crâne douloureux, Harry émergea de son lit. L'alcool ingurgité la veille et la fatigue – il n'avait dormi que quelques heures – n'aidaient pas à améliorer son état. Dobby, conscient de sa morosité, n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche et lui rendit de menus services pour que sa préparation ne s'éternise pas.

Une fois sa toilette faite, le jeune Lord se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait pas forcément les idées plus claires mais son corps était plus détendu. Il descendit les escaliers pour prendre son déjeuner à petits pas. La table de la salle à manger était dressée, le buffet débordant de victuailles. Percy était tranquillement attablé, attendant l'arrivée du maître de maison en prenant des notes sur les dernières nouvelles du jour. Remarquant l'état de son Lord, il se contenta de sourire et de ne surtout pas parler.

Miss Parkinson arriva à la suite de son employeur. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête sec qui était le protocole en vigueur et qu'elle n'avait pas du appliquer depuis son entrée en fonction. Une légère rougeur marqua ses pommettes mais elle s'appliqua durant tout le déjeuner à ne surtout rien changer à ses habitudes.

La première partie du repas fut silencieuse, l'Intendante et le Secrétaire faisant mine de ne pas remarquer l'arrivée opportune de potions de Dégrisement et de Vitalité sur la table. Le visage du jeune Lord retrouvant des couleurs, la conversation s'anima sur les dernières nouvelles.

\- Un hibou du Consort Black est arrivé. Le reportage photographique de Miss Davis s'est bien passé, rapporta Percy en se servant du jus de citrouille. Elle a laissé le développement à une personne de confiance, qu'apparemment vous semblez connaître. Un certain Crivey ?

\- Dennis est un ancien Gryffondor, précisa Harry beurrant un toast. Il était le petit frère de Colin. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir à Poudlard, il est plutôt bon avec un appareil photo.

Une moue crispée apparut sur le visage de l'Intendante Potter au mot « Gryffondor ». Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, n'y avait-il que les ressortissants de cette Maison qui soient dignes de confiance ?

Percy, quant à lui, avait compris le sous-entendu de Lord Potter, Dennis avait fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et il avait perdu un être cher dans la bataille. Selon les témoignages, Colin lui était très attaché ce qui rendait l'hypothèse que Dennis soit un traitre ou soit facilement impressionnable hautement improbable.

\- Miss Granger a également envoyé une missive, elle sera présente pour le thé. Lord Londubat souhaiterait discuter avec vous des dernières taxes en matière d'importation de balais magiques et Lord Prince arrivera en début d'après-midi.

Le nom de son fiancé jeta un froid sur la salle à manger. Harry plia sa serviette avec précaution pour se lever.

\- Merci Percy, je vais voir Benedict. Retrouvons-nous au bureau dans un quart d'heure ?

Le Secrétaire acquiesça et Harry sortit de la pièce, légèrement désemparé. Il entama son ascension vers la nursery lorsque son Intendante apparut à ses côtés, le visage impassible.

\- Potter, arrête tes simagrées, trancha-t-elle dans un chuchotis. Il ne s'est strictement rien passé ou alors c'était une grossière erreur de notre part.

Les paroles atteignirent Harry de plein fouet, provoquant deux réactions antagoniques : le soulagement et la déchirure.

\- Le crois-tu ?

Plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune Serpentard, il chercha à interpréter la moindre inflexion, le moindre changement de couleur… Rien ne bougea, elle avait une maîtrise parfaite. Elle reprit, inflexible :

\- Absolument et si tu veux mon opinion sur ta vie sentimentale, tu ferais mieux de t'intéresser d'un peu plus près à ton fiancé.

La jeune Intendante se détourna avec l'impression du devoir accompli. Elle se força à monter au premier étage, abandonnant le jeune Lord sur le pallier et s'octroya quelques minutes seule dans sa chambre pour panser ses plaies.

* * *

Lord Prince se présenta devant le 4 bis, Square Grosvenor à l'heure dite. Le quartier étant en partie moldu, il avait préféré apparaître dans une des allées perpendiculaires, entre deux perrons suffisamment hauts pour cacher son arrivée. Il fut reçu par l'elfe de maison du Manoir Black et comprit que son filleul devait certainement être en plein recrutement.

Il découvrit pour la première fois Potter House de l'intérieur. Il connaissait déjà l'emplacement de la demeure londonienne des Potter pour l'avoir surveillée un certain temps pendant la première guerre. Le Manoir avait été entièrement restauré, d'après son fiancé, et Severus jugea le travail remarquable. Il n'y avait pas les fantaisies que Black avait ajouté à son propre salon – quelle monstruosité que cette piscine – tout y était si incroyablement sobre et confortable qu'on ne pouvait douter être dans un manoir anglais.

Il balaya le petit salon de réception de son œil critique, appréciant les couleurs neutres et l'imposante bibliothèque. Il attendit que son jeune fiancé fasse son entrée pour prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils en chintz aux motifs normands.

\- Lord Prince, merci d'avoir fait le déplacement, le salua Harry dans un sourire, tout en commandant un rafraîchissement. Depuis quelques jours, j'avoue avoir des difficultés à laisser Benedict seul, au Manoir.

Severus hocha la tête, conscient du rétablissement un peu trop rapide du jeune Lord qui ne pouvait manquer d'être suspect. Selon son propre diagnostic, Harry Potter avait un instinct de survie chevillé au corps. Passer entre les mains de Narcissa ne semblait pas avoir impacté sur son moral. Son corps s'en était facilement remis et la vie avait suivi son cours. Cet instinct lui avait permis de subir et de ressortir de toutes les épreuves en vie et à peu près intact, mais le contrecoup ne manquerait pas de tomber à un moment ou un autre. Le moment semblait être venu.

Conscient qu'il n'améliorerait pas ses relations avec ce jeune homme par des remarques sarcastiques, il prit sur lui d'entamer la conversation sur le sujet.

\- Pourtant le Manoir semble bénéficier de barrières défensives et offensives correctes. L'enfant n'est peut être pas un Potter, mais étant également le chef de famille des Gaunt, je suppose que la demeure le protégera en cas d'attaque.

Severus masqua son sourire derrière sa tasse, observant avec attention le regard légèrement voilé de son vis-à-vis.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, répondit Harry dans un sourire chancelant.

Le silence prit place entre les deux hommes. Lord Prince sirota tranquillement le contenu de sa tasse tandis que le jeune Lord semblait partager ses observations entre le feu ronflant de la cheminée et son récent fiancé.

\- Potter, je… Entama Severus avant d'être coupé.

\- Harry, opposa franchement son fiancé. Je ne fais pas partie de ces personnes qui passent la majorité de leur vie auprès d'un être en continuant à l'appeler par ses titres ou son nom de famille.

Le jeune Lord reprit sa respiration sous le regard curieux du dernier Prince.

\- Que cela nous sied ou non, nous sommes fiancés, autant commencer par s'accorder une certaine familiarité à défaut du reste.

Severus considéra un instant la déclaration du jeune homme. Ainsi son fiancé voyait en ce mariage autre chose qu'une contrainte ? L'ancien maitre des potions avait fort bien compris que le jeune Potter retirait de cette union : une obligation qui lui permettait de se soustraire facilement aux attentes des Potter français ainsi qu'à l'attention de toutes les jeunes personnes à marier du pays.

Il y a quelques temps, son manque de combativité vis-à-vis de la situation lui aurait paru suspect : peut être le jeune homme ne souhaitait qu'une chose, empoisonner son existence ? Cela semblait hautement improbable, bien trop lent et définitif pour le cerveau d'un Gryffondor.

Finalement, Lord Prince avait pris en compte une règle tacite – la même qui devait figurer quelque part dans la trame de l'univers : Harry Potter ne ferait jamais rien comme les autres. Au lieu de s'insurger et de se débattre avec la situation comme tout bon Gryffon, il avait commencé par analyser la chose et essayer de dégager le meilleur de la situation.

Si Potter se raisonnait et tendait le rameau d'olivier, qui était-il pour ne pas l'aider à se simplifier la vie ?

\- Très bien, Harry. Puisque l'emploi de votre prénom me permet une certaine… intimité, reprit Severus d'une voix onctueuse, permettez-moi de vous exposer mon opinion.

Le visage de son fiancé se crispa, dans l'attente d'un coup. Son fiancé fut ravi de le décevoir.

\- Reposez-vous. Combattre les mages noirs, gérer deux Familles, sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, c'est honorable et contribue à la construction de votre légende. Vous n'en ferez plus grand chose si vous n'êtes ni en pleine possession de vos moyens, ni correctement épaulé.

Le maitre des potions eut un sourire intérieur en détruisant petit à petit les défenses psychologiques que le dernier des Potter avait mises en place pour survivre.

\- Contrairement à tout ce qu'on a pu vous dire, _Harry_ , vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être fort en _permanence_.

Assénant cette vérité qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à s'appliquer personnellement et qui avait fait débat de nombreuses heures entre Dumbledore et lui, Severus esquissa un soupir mental. Le vif était du côté d'Harry Potter. Vu les compétences d'attrapeur de ce dernier, Lord Prince avait toutes les raisons d'espérer qu'il s'en saisisse.

Masquant une expression satisfaite, il déplia ses jambes et présenta le plan de table du mariage en le sommant d'apparaître d'un coup de baguette.

* * *

Le Manoir Black apparut entre les deux façades voisines. Passant la bulle d'intimité et les protections sans effort, Harry sonna à la porte. Il savait fort bien qu'il aurait pu prendre le réseau de cheminée au lieu de se donner la peine de transplaner pour venir, mais il était obstiné.

Tout n'était pas réglé entre son parrain et lui et tant que cela ne serait pas le cas, il n'emploierait pas l'âtre réservé à la famille. Il fut accueilli par une jeune elfe de maison, vêtue de l'uniforme des Black.

\- Bienvenue au Manoir Black, Lord Potter. Elly peut-elle prendre votre cape ?

Harry lui fit un sourire et lui tendit sa cape en laine, la remerciant.

\- Puis-je voir Sirius ? S'enquit-il en pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Elly va vous conduire au Lord Black.

Harry trouva Drago, Sirius et Remus confortablement assis dans le petit salon. Il avait croisé Penny dans les couloirs, en profitant pour la saluer et lui assurer qu'il n'était pas en visite pour des histoires politiques, de protocole ou de gestion.

La jeune Secrétaire en avait souri avant de le laisser reprendre son parcours. Lord Potter ne pouvait être venu que pour une chose, selon elle : des histoires de famille. Harry salua chaque sorcier présent avant de se voir offrir un fauteuil et une tasse de thé.

Sirius paraissait sur des charbons ardents, ayant du mal à retenir des tressaillements face à son filleul. Il était visiblement pressé de parler, ce que ne manqua pas d'observer Harry. Après quelques semaines à Potter House en compagnie de Percy, Pansy et des visites régulières de Severus Rogue, Harry en était venu à modifier légèrement sa façon de percevoir le monde. Il entrevoyait aujourd'hui la véritable nature de son parrain. Il n'imaginait pas que cela fut si facile de le lire et comprenait à présent l'engouement de son fiancé à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Tout en répondant à des questions d'organisation et de mariage que ne manquait pas de lui poser Drago, Harry tourna son regard vers Remus. Le loup-garou était beaucoup plus calme que son meilleur ami, plus en retrait également. Il détaillait avec curiosité celui qu'il considérait comme son propre filleul essayant de déterminer ce qui leur valait une visite aujourd'hui. Guettant un blanc dans la conversation, Harry lança après quelques minutes de silence :

\- Qu'en est-il de l'opération ? Avez-vous trouvé comment reloger tous les orphelins ?

\- En effet, intervint Sirius. Nous prendrons en charge deux d'entre eux, Miss Rookwood et Mr Mulciber. Ce sera temporaire, en attendant que les Fawley rentre au pays. Les autres seront confiés à des familles plus ou moins éloignées.

\- Nous avons choisi avec les enfants, proposant une liste pour que leurs gouvernantes puissent leur en parler, expliqua Remus. Nous avons préféré des familles qui attendent la venue d'enfants depuis un certain temps, des sorciers et sorcières sûrs.

Drago esquissa un sourire un brin ironique à la déclaration de son ancien professeur. Remus et Sirius, bien que réticents, avaient finalement entériné l'idée d'utiliser les archives du Manoir Malefoy pour choisir le placement des enfants. Ils avaient découvert de nombreuses choses sur leurs pairs et le traitement que certaines Familles réservaient aux enfants.

S'ils étaient considérés officiellement comme l'avenir du monde sorcier, protégés et loués, les enfants magiques, notamment issus de Familles, n'avaient pas toujours une vie aisée. Les Goyle par exemple n'avaient pas eu de filles depuis des générations, des plaintes avaient été déposées puis retirées. Des gouvernantes avaient déclaré que les femmes Goyle avortaient avant qu'une fille naisse pour ne pas qu'elle ait à vivre l'éducation réservée à ces jeunes demoiselles dans cette Famille. Et ce n'était qu'un exemple.

Comprenant qu'Harry ne parlerait pas en sa présence, Drago prétexta une lettre à écrire pour rejoindre son bureau, laissant les trois Gryffons maladroits régler leurs différends.

\- Harry, commença Sirius après le départ de son Consort, nous sommes désolés.

\- Nous avons beaucoup discuté avec Sirius et nous avons compris que nous nous étions comportés avec toi comme si tu étais toujours un enfant.

\- Tante Andy vous a expliqué cette partie ? Devina Harry dans un sourire.

\- Il est vrai qu'Andromeda nous a beaucoup aidé, elle n'a d'ailleurs pas été la seule, admit Lord Black, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes, Harry, que lorsque tu étais enfant nous n'avions rien pu faire pour toi. Sirius était emprisonné, espérant que la justice s'aperçoive de l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire et j'étais en permanence sur les routes pour trouver du travail et cacher ma condition. Dumbledore m'octroyait souvent des missions pour l'Ordre entre les deux guerres. Lorsque j'ai demandé à te voir, il a refusé, arguant que c'était pour ta sécurité et ton bien être. Il a fallu trois ans pour que je puisse entrer en contact avec toi par le biais de ce poste à Poudlard.

\- Ce que Lunard veut dire, c'est que nous nous y sommes pris comme de grands benêts maladroits – les mots d'Andy, pas les nôtres – mais que c'était pour te protéger, pour que tu ne te soucies pas de tout cela.

Les coudes sur les genoux, penchés dans une attitude explicatrice, les deux hommes poursuivaient leurs excuses. Harry ne pouvait douter de la sincérité de leur déclaration et lorsqu'ils vinrent au bout de leurs arguments, il annonça simplement :

\- Je comprends et je vous pardonne, à la condition _sine qua non_ , que vous ne recommenciez pas.

Les deux amis jurèrent, plusieurs fois d'affilée, ravis de renouer avec leur filleul. Harry sourit. Ce n'était certainement pas la seule discussion qu'ils auraient sur le sujet : grandir n'était jamais simple quand vos protecteurs étaient des Gryffondors sentimentaux.

* * *

Les semaines défilèrent dans un brouillard composé de travail et de réunions. Des chutes de neige avaient paralysé une partie du pays, ralentissant économie et production. La session de décembre avait été décalée vers le milieu du mois afin de permettre aux Lords de gérer les dégâts dans leurs différentes propriétés. Lord Black avait tempêté au sujet de ce contretemps mais la situation était trop préoccupante pour la majorité des Familles, la sienne comprise.

Son jeune fiancé avait donc du gérer, épaulé par son personnel, les dégâts de la tempête ainsi que les préparatifs du mariage. Miss Perks avait été embauchée pour pallier aux derniers préparatifs, la fête se déroulant au Manoir Prince. L'hiver ayant frappé à leurs portes, toute la cérémonie et la réception se dérouleraient dans les différentes salles de bal de la demeure.

Severus avait accepté l'invasion de la jeune Miss au rez-de-chaussée du Manoir et celle de son nouveau conjoint dans les étages. En effet, le déménagement des effets de Miss Parkinson, de Mr Weasley, du jeune Benedict et de sa nourrice avait eu lieu la veille de la cérémonie. Ainsi, Square Grosvenor était libre de recevoir les deux jeunes époux pour leur nuit de noces. Le cerveau de Severus tiqua à cette pensée.

Les affaires du tout nouveau Lord Gaunt avaient trouvé leur place dans une suite accolée à celle du maître de maison. Le bousculement de son quotidien ne cessait d'inquiéter Lord Prince. La veille de la cérémonie, il tourna en rond entre son piano et le sofa, tourmenté par les bouleversements qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver. Il finit par s'endormir allongé sur le sol.

Il se réveilla dans un salon lugubre. La pièce n'avait pas été touchée par la frénésie de Miss Perks, interdite d'accès dans les étages. La décoration datait de l'époque de son grand-père et même si les meubles de bois étaient de qualité, l'ambiance n'était pas chaleureuse. Elle convenait parfaitement à son humeur.

Severus doutait. Il savait intellectuellement qu'il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités avant d'acquiescer à ce mariage. La fuite n'était pas une option ; il n'était pas un lâche. Il était écrit qu'il devrait faire face. Cependant, dans la lueur du petit jour, il ne savait plus exactement si son choix était le bon.

Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de choisir, Severus avait toujours pris automatiquement le mauvais chemin. Comme si la destinée se moquait de lui. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement aujourd'hui ? Il avait toujours fait de son mieux, prenant le seul parti qui lui était accessible simplement : le sien.

Ses actions passées n'avaient jamais été dictées par le bien commun - comme le prétendaient les jeunes demoiselles lui envoyant régulièrement des cartes enflammées, en vue d'une union avec la femme qui le sauverait. Il prenait ses décisions en fonction de son entourage immédiat et de lui-même. Il avait essayé de mener une vie juste, après un choix malheureux et désinformé, à défaut d'autre chose.

Aujourd'hui ses choix le déroutaient. Lui qui n'avait jamais hésité une fois sa décision prise se retrouvait prostré par un nouveau sentiment : l'indécision. Il se leva en faisant jouer ses muscles endoloris avant de décider de passer sous la douche. De toute façon, il devait être présentable à son mariage.

* * *

Lucius avait courageusement décidé d'aller voir son ami avant la réception afin de soulager ses nerfs qui risquaient fortement d'être mis à contribution. Il sut qu'il avait eu raison lorsqu'il posa son premier orteil dans la propriété Prince et que la voix exaspérée de Severus lui parvint :

\- Lucius, sois gentil, va jouer sur le bord du toit.

Il regretta d'avoir laisser ses années d'amitié et de camaraderie toute Serpentarde dicter sa conduite du jour. Décidant d'en prendre son parti, il s'enquit avec politesse :

\- Severus, cher ami, comment vas-tu ? As-tu bien dormi ?

\- T'ai-je déjà dit que ton imitation d'Albus me tapait sur les nerfs ?

\- Quelque chose à provoquer cette adorable humeur dont tu nous fais profiter ce matin ?

Severus le sonda avec une lueur suspicieuse dans le regard.

\- En dehors de la situation dans son ensemble ? Répondit-il tranchant.

\- Nous aurions pu vivre de pire façon, déclara le sorcier blond, dans un haussement d'épaules négligent.

\- Lucius, ton optimiste de mauvais aloi m'horripile. Aide-moi plutôt à persuader Miss Perks de ne pas ajouter de nœuds dorés aux portes du Manoir. Nous n'organisons pas un goûter d'anniversaire et ton fils nous ferait le reproche de cette faute de goût pendant les quatre prochaines décennies.

Lord Malefoy soupira en esquissant un sourire et finit par suivre son ami.

* * *

Après avoir fait le tour de la propriété afin de vérifier le respect exact des ordres donnés à Miss Perks, Severus et Lucius prirent un thé bien mérité assorti de quelques pâtisseries lorsqu'ils entendirent un carrosse arriver dans la cour. Severus grimaça.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? S'enquit Lord Malefoy.

\- Ma tante devait arriver avant les autres invités, répondit-il en soupirant.

\- A-t-elle amené Marianne ? Demanda Lucius clairement intrigué.

\- Je le crains, grinça le sorcier brun.

\- Ce sera très divertissant à observer, jubila Lucius, mauvais.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus, un elfe de maison habillé d'une tenue de fête –soit un uniforme bleu nuit- apparut annonçant la venue de Mrs et Miss Prince. Les deux hommes grimacèrent de concert et se préparèrent à les recevoir.

\- Severus mon enfant quelle joie de vous revoir ! S'exclama Griselda, en ouvrant ses bras.

L'enfant susnommé serra les dents tant à cause de la voix suraiguë de sa tante que de l'appellation. Il salua sa cousine avant de leur faire signe de s'asseoir. Tante Griselda n'était pas réellement la tante du dernier héritier des Prince. Elle était en réalité la sœur du grand-père de ce dernier. Ayant survécu à deux guerres, elle avait espéré que son petit neveu aurait eu la bonne idée de mourir au service des deux mégalomanes, faisant de sa fille l'unique héritière des Prince.

D'après les dispositifs d'héritage de cette Famille, une femme ne pouvait reprendre les titres mais elle pouvait transmettre la charge de chef de famille pour sauvegarder la lignée. Severus, même à l'agonie, n'avait jamais envisagé de léguer quoique se soit à cette jeune femme, sotte et arriviste.

\- Lord Malefoy, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir.

\- Mrs Prince, Miss Prince, je vous en prie, le plaisir est pour moi.

\- Mère puis-je aller nous installer ?

\- Bien entendu ma chère. Demandez une camériste pour vous préparer.

Une fois que sa cousine eut quitté la pièce la conversation se poursuivit en mondanités. Griselda pointa à chaque fois la réputation sulfureuse du futur nouveau membre de la famille, ce qui exaspérait de plus en plus son neveu – qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la manière dont elle lui parlait à presque quarante ans. Heureusement un elfe de maison apparut en demandant le maître. Celui-ci sortit avec soulagement.

* * *

Harry, nerveux, se présenta au Manoir Prince, un peu avant la cérémonie. Son personnel le suivait de près. Il voulait s'assurer que tout était prêt pour eux et pour Benedict avant la cérémonie. Miss Perks lui avait demandé de passer pour que le tailleur puisse ajuster une dernière fois sa tenue.

Il passa l'âtre et se trouva dans le salon de réception. Demandant à Archie d'attendre et de conduire les nouveaux venus à leurs quartiers, il se mit en quête de son futur mari pour lui annoncer leur arrivée. Il le débusqua dans la bibliothèque, en grande conversation avec une femme d'âge mur. Le jeune sorcier se fit discret, reprenant ses mauvaises manières pour écouter aux portes.

\- Severus si c'est la respectabilité que vous chercher dans cette union, faites un don généreux à n'importe quelle association caritative, nul besoin d'en arriver au mariage...

Les lèvres de Lord Prince formaient une mince ligne. Il se pinça l'arête du nez se demandant comment expliquer la délicate définition d'un contrat d'union à une telle casse-pied ? Il fut sauvé par l'apparition opportune de son fiancé, décidé à se montrer courtois – et à ne surtout jamais raconter ce qu'il avait pu entendre. Severus salua son futur mari et s'avança pour lui présenter sa tante.

\- Enchanté Mrs Prince, répondit Harry alors qu'elle exécutait une révérence raide.

\- De même Lord Potter. Mais laissez-moi vous présenter ma fille Marianne...

Une jeune fille les rejoignit à cet instant, comme si tout cela avait été parfaitement minuté. Harry dévisagea la jeune sorcière selon la grille qu'Andromeda lui avait transmise. Son attitude démontrait une personne sûre d'elle, certainement gâtée dans son enfance, louée pour ses dons mais à qui on n'avait malheureusement pas appris le sens des convenances, bien que ses manières soient correctes. Elle se pencha vers son cousin pour une brève étreinte avant d'exécuter une révérence face à Harry.

Elle lui rappela un croisement entre Drago et Pansy dans leurs jeunes années. Bien que ses rapports avec les deux Serpentards se soient notoirement améliorés, Harry se prit à se méfier immédiatement la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour, Miss, salua le plus poliment possible le jeune Lord.

\- Miss Prince, s'il vous plait. Enchantée, Lord Potter.

Harry, dans un moment d'égarement, l'insulta mentalement. Sentant l'irritation montée en lui, il verrouilla son visage de son mieux. Il envoya un sourire crispé à ses dames et déclara :

\- Veuillez nous excuser, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec Lord Prince sur quelques points particuliers relatifs au mariage.

Et sans attendre qu'elles aient pris congé, il les planta là, espérant que l'ancien maître des potions le suivrait. Le Serpentard jubilait intérieurement : Harry n'avait pas répondu aux provocations de sa cousine tout en lui faisant sentir qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une Miss issue d'une lointaine parentèle. Severus se prit à apprécier les avantages que lui offriraient cette union : il ne serait plus obligé de subir sa tante et de louer placidement les malheureux progrès de Marianne au piano.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une alcôve sombre et Harry s'empressa de prendre la parole.

\- Je suis navré si je vous ai blessé en agissant ainsi, mais…

\- Ma cousine représente l'archétype féminin de l'aristocratie sorcière : une jeune femme de petite vertu et à la stupidité crasse, le coupa Severus d'un ton froid.

A la fin de sa phrase, Harry émit un sourire.

\- Je voulais juste vous prévenir de notre arrivée. Je vais me préparer.

* * *

Merlin merci, Hermione, Andy, et Remus étaient venus l'assister, prenant leur tour de salutations. Les Potter de la lignée française étaient apparus plusieurs minutes auparavant mais avaient décliné la place qu'ils leur revenaient en tant que derniers parents du futur marié.

Il semblait à Sirius que tout ce que la société sorcière comptait comme membres s'était réunie à Prince Hall pour la célébration. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il n'était pas loin du compte, des tractations et chantages avaient même eu lieu pour que certaines Familles puissent apparaître à cet événement mondain.

\- Lord Black, salua Lady Shafiq de toutes ses dents en effectuant une révérence.

\- Milady bienvenue, comment allez-vous ? demanda Sirius poliment en essayant de se souvenir pourquoi diantre elle avait été invitée.

Selon Andromeda, elle était la pire commère de l'histoire de l'aristocratie sorcière.

\- Bien et vous-même ? N'est-ce pas trop difficile ? S'enquit-elle faussement inquiète.

\- Mon filleul va se marier, milady, en quoi serait-ce difficile ? Répondit l'animagus, masquant son agacement par un air qu'il espérait affable.

\- Enfin, Lord Black, personne n'ignore qu'il s'unit avec un Mangemort. De surcroit, un sorcier qui vous a personnellement traumatisé des années durant...

\- Il n'en est rien, trancha Sirius, ébaubi qu'elle se permette ce genre de réflexion.

\- C'est pourtant ce que pense une majorité de notre société, reprit-elle d'un ton docte.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'une masse imbécile croit à une même idiotie qu'elle est forcément plus vraie ou plus légitime, indiqua sournoisement Andromeda, qui avait vu son cousin s'empourprer de colère.

Le visage glacé, Lady Shafiq reprit son chemin.

\- Merci Andy, chuchota Sirius.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, sourit sa cousine en dévoilant ses dents.

La Lady laissa place à un flot ininterrompu de salutations, qui heureusement n'avaient pas toutes pour sujet le passé du futur conjoint son filleul.

* * *

Harry évita de grimacer lorsqu'une pluie de pétales s'abattit sur eux. Il fut également très fier de son self contrôle lorsqu'une foule de personnalités toutes plus en vue les unes que les autres se pressèrent pour les féliciter. Il tint le bras de son tout récent mari, qui avait dangereusement pris la tangente en voyant se former la file des invités.

Lord Potter-Gaunt était surpris que la cérémonie se soit déroulée sans aucun accroc. Il n'avait pas vu son parrain jeter deux ou trois sorts de silence, aidé par les remarques d'Andy sur certains éminents personnages. Il était hors de question qu'un scandale jaillisse le jour du mariage de son filleul !

La majorité des félicitations passée, Miss Perks détourna savamment le flot des invités dans une salle de bal où eut lieu la démonstration magique du clan que formait désormais les Potter-Gaunt-Prince-Black-Malefoy. Les tables volèrent dans un ballet, en rythme avec la musique jouée par l'orchestre avant de se poser élégamment au sol.

Son récent mari le conduisit à la table d'honneur où les familles des mariés et leurs proches alliés étaient déjà rassemblées. Un clin d'œil d'Hermione le fit sourire et le rassura sur les discussions autour de la table. Lord Malefoy conversait calmement avec son futur compagnon tandis que Sirius et Andromeda commentaient le choix des couleurs avec Lord et Lady Weasley.

Lord Prewett était assis non loin de Lord Nott, lui-même proche du Consort Black. Hermione, en sa qualité de témoin, était placée à la droite d'Harry tandis que Severus occupait la place de gauche. Griselda et Marianne Prince pinçaient la bouche dans une mimique rappelant furieusement l'ancien professeur des potions. Ted et Dora entretenaient une conversation sur la métamorphose avec la jeune sorcière la plus douée de sa génération. La famille de Cepheus ne s'étant pas affichée à leurs côtés lors des salutations d'usage, elle avait été reléguée à une table voisine.

En s'asseyant aux côtés de son nouveau conjoint, Harry balaya la salle des yeux et sourit. Il serait capable de le faire. Faisant tinter son verre, il se leva, suivi par le reste des invités.

\- Ladys et Lords, Mesdames et Messieurs, Miss et Honorables, nous sommes très heureux de votre présence à notre table en cette soirée de réjouissance.

Des applaudissements suivirent sa déclaration.

\- Je souhaiterai profiter de cette heureuse célébration pour vous annoncer un nouvelle union. Nous fêterons bientôt les fiançailles de Lord Théodore Nott et de Miss Hermione Granger.

Des chuchotements accompagnèrent les manifestations de joie –tempérées et de bon goût.

\- Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un très bon appétit.

En se rasseyant, Hermione serra son bras, lui souriant. Elle tentait de le réconforter après cette prise de parole publique. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de trinquer avec l'ensemble de la tablée. Théodore le remercia d'un signe de tête et Harry s'intéressa aux conversations en cours. En voyant le visage fermé de son époux, une appréhension commença à le gagner.

* * *

Drago sortit de table pour vérifier les desserts en cuisine. Il avait vu les clins d'œil que son mari échangeaient avec son meilleur ami et savait pertinemment qu'il fallait s'en méfier comme de la dragoncelle. Au détour d'un couloir, il fut attaqué par une jeune femme qu'il reconnut sans peine une fois la surprise passée. Immobilisé contre le mur, il s'exclama :

\- Greengrass ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ?

Daphnée eut la décence de rougir.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Drago…

* * *

La danse traditionnelle des jeunes mariés fut un calvaire pour Severus et Harry, l'un craignant le ridicule, l'autre ses piètres connaissances en matière de rythme. Le jeune Lord laissa le plus grand partenaire guider et suivit consciencieusement ses pas, sachant que malgré toute la souplesse de son désormais mari, la danse ne devait pas être gracieuse à regarder. En effet, Harry était bien plus doué pour guider que pour suivre. Un trait de caractère peut être ?

Lord Prince regretta maintes fois de ne pas avoir jeter un sort de silence sur cette pauvre Miss Perks lorsqu'elle avait émis cette idée, la faisant passer pour un acte quasi-sacré aux yeux de la bonne société. Harry se sentait quelque peu gêné d'être aussi près de son ancien professeur, sentant les muscles de ses bras jouer pour le guider. Le rouge lui montait petit à petit aux joues malgré le charme anti-rougeurs d'Hermione.

Leur soulagement fut intense lorsqu'ils purent se séparer pour rejoindre la salle de discussions. Il ne dura pas.

Le salon où se tenaient les conversations était silencieux. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Une jeune femme, qu'il identifia bien rapidement comme Lady Astoria, était agenouillée devant son parrain, la tête baissée.

\- Vous êtes de ma Famille. J'implore la protection de Lord Black.

Les mots de la jeune femme suffirent à faire naître des chuchotis autour d'eux. Harry fronça les sourcils, son baromètre intérieur s'affola. Il vit Sirius regarder son Consort, attendant une réaction. Drago hocha la tête, l'air solennel. Il put observer l'angoisse sur le visage de l'Honorable Greengrass quelques secondes avant que son expression ne devienne lisse.

\- Lady Astoria, je suis de votre Famille. Je vous accorde la protection de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black.

Une larme coula sur le beau visage de la jeune sorcière, tandis que le Consort Black l'aidait à se relever. Elle alla se placer derrière Sirius, symboliquement et Andromeda vint lui prendre les mains pour se mettre à chuchoter avec elle. Drago rejoignit sa place aux côtés de son époux et la soirée continua. La haute société fit comme si aucune demande n'avait été acceptée, transformant Lady Astoria comme une paria de sa propre Famille et un nouveau membre de la Famille Black.

Les parents en furent informés par les commères, Lady Shafiq en tête, et leurs réactions, empreintes d'indifférence, achevèrent de convaincre Harry que les relations dans ces grandes Familles lui échappaient entièrement. Seule la satisfaction de l'Honorable Greengrass était visible, entérinant la position de sa sœur.

Ne pouvant évoquer la situation en public, Harry se résolut à attendre pour savoir de quoi il retournait exactement. Prenant son parti, il se détourna pour entamer une discussion avec Lord Nott.

Minuit sonna. Harry sentit l'angoisse qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer revenir à la surface. Les jeunes mariés firent leurs adieux à la bonne société et prirent la poudre de cheminette. L'arrivée à Potter House fut saisissante, tant le contraste entre les deux ambiances était important. La demeure était calme, presque silencieuse. Devant le regard gêné de son ancien professeur, Harry formula courageusement :

\- Un cognac ?

* * *

 **RAR**

Rainbow Girl : Salut à toi, ô Première Lectrice. Je pense que je peux te conférer le titre puisque tu n'as pas loupé un seul chapitre depuis la parution du premier, sans compter que tu as été la première commentatrice sur cette version de l'histoire. Je suis heureuse que le bonus ait plu. Tu as tout à fait raison : il y a un fond de culpabilité chez Drago que je trouve immense notamment vis-à-vis de sa mère. Il a également un côté obscur, empli de rage et de colère, qu'il oblitère grâce à une sérieuse utilisation de l'Occlumencie. Il commence aussi à comprendre comment fonctionne Sirius... Donc leur relation va s'approfondir petit à petit avoir du bon sexe est une bonne base non ? (rires) Hermione qui apprend la bienséance pour ses fiançailles.. J'avoue que c'est une idée détournée de Messed je crois (et que je remercie au passage). Le principe était que la règle soit complètement misogyne. Je trouve que ça marche bien... Ah Remus fait ce qu'il peut mais au final on voit bien se dessiner la dynamique du trio Remus/Dora/Lucius. Ca va être très intéressant à écrire (oui parce que dans les prochains chapitres je me concentre sur Severus/Harry) on en saura plus sur les autres dans les "bonus". J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu ainsi que la gestion du "baiser"... En espérant te lire bientôt ! Bonne semaine.

Lils : Salut à toi ! Merci de ton commentaire, c'est chouette que le chapitre bonus ait atteint son but : je voulais parler des personnages qui sont autour de l'histoire. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire GS il n'y avait qu'Harry et Sirius d'un côté et grosso modo Lucius et Severus de l'autre. Les autres personnages étaient mineurs... Et puis finalement je me suis retrouvée avec une galerie impressionnante de personnages, d'intrigues et de relations à gérer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire... Ces bonus sont les seuls moyens que j'ai trouvé pour qu'on puisse voir un peu tout le monde (rires). Remus est un personnage chouette car très ambivalent et je pense que cette ambivalence ressort beaucoup dans son trio : il est lui même entre le calme et la tempête. Il est tout à fait à même de comprendre le caractère de ses deux compagnons et de faire le lien entre eux... Bon pour le moment on en est vraiment qu'au début mais la suite est assez chouette (en tout cas elle a été chouette à écrire). La discussion d'Hermione et d'Andy est inévitable.. Si on part sur le principe que la société sorcière est restée à l'ère victorienne ce genre de discussion avait court avant le mariage, c'était même pire car la virginité était un truc tabou... Je me souviens avoir lu des lettres de Georges Sand qui disait "On les élève comme des saintes et on les livres comme des pouliches". Elle était allée jusqu'à donner des conseils à son frère pour qu'il parle au futur mari de sa fille de façon à ce qu'il ne lui fasse pas peur pendant leur nuit de noces... Pour te dire où on en était niveau mentalité à cette époque. Quelque part Andy essaie de protéger Hermione sauf que... Lorsqu'on est une jeune fille du XXIème siècle élevée en partie chez les moldus, le sexe est quelque chose de beaucoup plus naturel quelque part, c'est beaucoup moins tabou (quoique dans certaines familles)... Et je voulais montrer ce paradoxe. Hermione voit ça avec son regard mais il faut comprendre que dans cette société c'est tout à fait banal d'avoir ce genre de discussion pré-nuptiale... Harry est bien gêné mais en même temps il a eu ce genre de conversation ou il aura avec Sirius au sujet de son propre mariage. Ils sont jeunes et inexpérimentés, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Enfin je pense. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et a été à la hauteur de tes attentes. En attendant ton prochain commentaire avec impatience, à très vite !

Cassoulette : Bonjour à toi ! Personnellement ce n'est pas un problème que tes commentaires deviennent une habitude, je trouve cela particulièrement agréable (rires). J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu... On en découvre plus sur la gestion du baiser Pansy/Harry, qui au final n'a pas été aussi cataclysmique que cela. Mon but n'était pas d'en faire une affaire d'état mais bien d'amorcer l'idée d'une réflexion chez Harry... Quant à ce qui est de Sirius et Drago dans un même lit, nous aurons Severus et Harry dans le chapitre prochain, cela saurait-il combler tes attentes ? (rires) Ton prénom est dans le dernier chapitre... Arg, je suis trop curieuse, je vais aller le relire. En espérant te lire de nouveau, à bientôt !

 **PS : Que les lecteurs ayant participé au concours pour le bonus n°2 m'envoient leurs adresses mail de façon à ce que je puisse leur adresser leur gain. Vous pouvez le faire par mp et n'oubliez pas de remplacer les points par des 8 et écrire "arobase" en toutes lettres afin que le site ne mange pas votre adresse courriel. A très vite !**

* * *

 **Bavardage sous Charme du Bouclier**

Oui je sais vous voulez me tuer. Voire même me trucider peut être. Mais je rappelle à toutes fins utiles qu'un auteur mort ne vous sert plus à grand chose (rires). J'ai coupé au mauvais moment, je m'en rends bien compte mais sinon ce chapitre faisait plus de seize pages, ce qui pour cette fiction est disproportionné. Bon ok, ce n'était pas uniquement une question de proportion, j'avoue que j'aime bien les petits cliffys... Cela fait-il de moi quelqu'un de sadique ? Je vous en laisse juge.

D'ailleurs qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De la résolution du baiser Harry/Pansy ? Vous attendiez-vous à cela ? Des discussions Harry/Severus ? Il y en aura beaucoup plus désormais qu'ils sont forcés de se côtoyer et de vivre au quotidien ensemble. De la demande de Lady Astoria ? Que pressentez-vous ? Et finalement que pensez-vous du début de cette nuit de noces...

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires... A la semaine prochaine =°) Suzan - qui a eu la bonne idée de faire des sauvegardes de chapitres avant que son ordinateur ne soit HS donc on ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir d'être totalement sadique.


	24. Leçon numéro vingt-trois

**Titre :** Gentlemen Sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

 **NDA** : Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue dans ce vingt-troisième chapitre.. Au vues de vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent, je ne ferai pas d'annonce. Je vous laisse découvrir la lune de miel. Nous nous retrouvons en bas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Leçon n°23 : De la manière de s'accommoder de toutes choses**

Soyons clairs, toutes les discussions qu'il avait eues avec Sirius en prévision de cet instant précis ne lui servirent à rien. Tout juste cela l'avait-il renseigné sur une manière de procéder, après maintes et maintes hésitations et rougissements de part et d'autre. Lord Black avait quand même fournit à son filleul des manuels illustrés expliquant très explicitement les relations sexuelles entre personnes de sexe différent et de même sexe.

Devant les images illustrées, quasiment vivantes puisqu'elles _bougeaient_ , Harry avait pu apprendre que les deux situations ne le laissaient pas insensible. Il ne savait pas si c'était du à son jeune âge, à son inexpérience ou simplement un goût personnel, mais hommes et femmes provoquaient la même réaction.

Lorsqu'il avait fallu négocier les lieux de réjouissances, Harry avait cédé sans problème en indiquant que la cérémonie se ferait à Prince Hall. En revanche, il avait voulu un terrain familier pour la nuit de noces, ce qu'était devenu au fil des semaines Potter House.

En sortant de l'âtre, son angoisse ne cessait de croître. Afin de se laisser le temps de se calmer, il proposa à son époux un cognac. Lord Prince accepta d'un hochement de tête. Ils montèrent revêtir une tenue de nuit confortable et une robe de chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent pourvus de verres, dans l'un des salons attenants à la suite du maître de maison. Les fauteuils y étaient confortables et un bon feu ronflait dans la cheminée.

Ils sirotèrent quelques gorgées de cognac. Le silence entre eux n'était pas empli de tensions mais pensif. Cela permit au cœur d'Harry d'arrêter de battre la chamade, s'habituer à la présence de l'autre.

\- L'étiquette est vraiment très pratique, philosopha Harry.

Le jeune homme était simplement nerveux, les semaines de préparation du mariage, la gestion de ses familles et l'éducation de Benedict avaient sérieusement égratigné son équilibre. Seul restait le cadre donné par Andromeda lorsqu'il avait repris ses titres. Ce cadre, sévère, autoritaire, il l'avait adopté comme une peau sécurisante, lui montrant les limites de ce qu'il pouvait être et faire en public. D'aucun y aurait vu un enfermement, pour Harry qui n'avait rien eu de stable dans sa vie, c'était quelque part réconfortant. Il restait néanmoins un jeune homme plein d'énergie : le contournement de ces règles pour son propre bénéfice était chose courante. Il ne savait pas comment aborder cette soirée mais se disait qu'un pas, même maladroit vers l'autre, constituait... quelque chose. Son voisin ne s'y trompa pas et répondit.

\- Pourquoi cette réflexion ? S'enquit Severus en le regardant.

\- Parce qu'elle permet de cacher qui vous êtes, et même lorsque vous êtes engoncé dans des situations inextricables comme devoir vous marier avec un homme qui vous a détesté et injurié pendant sept ans et qu'au final vous ne connaissez pas... Même alors, elle vous permet de parler avec l'autre et de rester courtois, répondit-il avec humour.

Il obtint une esquisse de sourire de la part de son vis-à-vis. Il avait remarqué que Severus Rogue ne souriait pas de toutes ses dents, complexé par l'apparence de sa denture. Celle-ci s'était pourtant remarquablement améliorée lorsqu'il avait pu en prendre soin à la fin de la guerre.

\- J'ai toujours vu l'étiquette comme une façon de leurrer son monde et de perdre du temps, devisa Lord Prince, entrant dans le jeu de la conversation. Il faut une trentaine de mots pour s'excuser si vous êtes un gentleman alors qu'un mot parfois un regard peut suffire et faire bien mieux que tous les discours.

\- Pourquoi conserver des manières impeccables dans ce cas ?

\- Question d'habitude, il est extrêmement difficile de lutter contre son éducation, tout comme lutter contre son caractère. Et comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai abandonné cette lutte, il y a quelques temps.

Un sourire de connivence apparut sur les lèvres des deux hommes. Le silence reprit ses droits sur le salon, chacun méditant les paroles de l'autre.

\- Peut être devrions-nous arrêter de s'adresser à l'autre de façon formelle ? Proposa Harry avec une grimace comique. Cela n'aide pas vraiment à être…

\- Intime ? Proposa Severus avec une voix rauque.

\- Tout à fait, acquiesça le jeune sorcier.

\- Certes, nous ferons comme vous le voulez.

Minuit et demi sonna à la grande horloge du hall d'entrée. Le son se répercuta dans le Manoir. Harry savait qu'il était temps de passer dans la chambre à coucher mais une appréhension, somme toute normale, le retenait. Frissonnant, il se lança :

\- Peut être voudriez-vous…

\- De façon moins formelle ? Reprit Severus en haussant un sourcil ironique.

\- Peut être, veux-tu décaler cette nuit à un autre jour ? Rien ne presse.

Le silence accueillit la proposition du dernier Potter. Severus soupira doucement.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, répondit-il, la sincérité se lisant dans ses yeux. Non que notre union dépende de sa consommation mais plus nous attendrons plus nous appréhenderons cette soirée. Essayons de faire de notre mieux.

La volonté de conciliation était si présente qu'Harry se prit à acquiescer.

\- Cela va être le moment le plus bizarre de ma vie, émit-il dans une espèce de croassement.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec mes anciens étudiants si cela peut te permettre de relativiser, contrattaqua plutôt sèchement Lord Prince

Un nouveau blanc passa dans la conversation, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentit très à l'aise à l'idée de rejoindre la chambre à coucher.

\- Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête, craqua Harry en se postant face à son ancien professeur. Pouvez-vous répondre honnêtement aux questions que je vous poserais ? Cela pourrait même être une sorte… de jeu, pour nous découvrir.

\- Potter, je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez encore mais je ne suis pas une midinette de quinze ans.

La réponse sèche de son professeur fit venir les larmes aux yeux du jeune Lord. Il se détourna vite, tentant de trouver une autre idée pour créer une connexion avec cet espèce de butor qu'était son mari.

\- Excuse-moi.

La voix le surprit, sans parler du contenu. Le regard noir était tout à fait inflexible et pourtant sa voix avait une intonation contrite.

\- Je peux répondre à des questions, reprit-il. Cependant, n'insiste pas si je ne réponds pas. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas.

Le regard voilé, Harry comprit qu'une partie de la vie sexuelle de son ancien maître des potions avaient été liée à cette horreur qu'était la guerre. Par quoi cet homme était-il passé ? Est-ce que quelque chose lui avait été épargné ? Il souffla, s'approchant de son tout récent mari. Il prit place à ses côtés sur le sofa, prenant garde à ce que leurs peaux se touchent.

\- Avez-vous… as-tu déjà fait cela avec un homme ?

\- Oui.

L'expression et la voix atone de son mari le dissuadèrent de pousser les questions plus avant. Néanmoins Severus reprit.

\- Et toi ?

\- Non, ni avec un homme, ni avec une femme, certifia Harry, en haussant les épaules.

Le regard incrédule du maitre des potions le convainquit de s'expliquer.

\- C'était la guerre, je risquais tout à n'importe quel moment, qui aurait accepté de prendre de tels risques ?

\- Miss Weasley au premier plan mais je reste persuadé qu'une grande majorité de votre promotion à Poudlard n'aurait pas refusé, répondit du tac au tac l'ancien professeur.

\- Je reformule alors : à qui aurais-je accepté de faire prendre de tels risques ? Je préférais largement apprendre l'art de la masturbation plutôt que de mettre qui que se soit en danger.

Le visage de Severus Rogue prit une expression particulière, entre l'humour et le sous-entendu… La perche semblait trop belle à l'ancien espion, sans compter que cela lui permettrait d'échapper à cet échange pour le moins gênant.

\- Et si vous me montriez ce que vous avez appris de cet art ?

Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune Gryffondor malgré le renouvellement du charme Anti-rougeurs d'Hermione. Tant pis. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme tira sur les cordons des deux robes de chambre. Toujours côte à côte, il glissa sa main gauche sur son sexe par dessus son pantalon de pyjama. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la bonne prise ni la bonne main mais le faire en même temps sur lui et sur son… mari lui paraissait moins bizarre. Il ferma les yeux ne sachant comment... Que ressentir face à une telle situation. A force d'effleurements, les deux sexes réagirent, envoyant une bouffée de désir dans les reins du jeune sorcier. Toutes ses hormones, si brimées pendant tant de temps, prirent le dessus sur son comportement. La petite partie de lui qui restait consciente de ce qu'il se passait remercia son cerveau pour cette brume bienvenue.

Il continua à faire glisser ses mains, explorant l'anatomie de son nouveau partenaire. Une caresse sur les testicules lui fit comprendre que l'homme était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. L'oreille au niveau du cou de son ancien professeur, il entendait précisément les moindres sons étouffés par la bouche close.

Amusé par cette réaction, il inséra sa main sous les dessous de son époux, provoquant un long gémissement lorsqu'il se saisit de son sexe. Il délaissa son propre corps pour mieux caresser celui de son voisin. Les aperçus se limitaient à quelques bouts de peau découverts au fur et à mesure des mouvements mais ils hypnotisaient toute l'attention d'Harry, très concentré.

La dureté de son partenaire était impressionnante et le jeune Lord sut, sans avoir besoin de poser la question, que cela faisait quelques années que cet homme n'avait eu de rapports sexuels. Quelques minutes plus tard, des halètements et un long gémissement le prévinrent de l'orgasme du Serpentard.

Passablement débraillé, il prit son temps pour revenir de l'état de bien être où sa jouissance l'avait mené. Il fut gêné par l'observation de son jeune mari avant de comprendre que l'expression de son visage révélait de l'inquiétude. Dans un élan spontané, il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser provoqua un gémissement du jeune Gryffondor qui enflamma son époux.

Organisant un effeuillage méthodique, ils s'embrassèrent tandis que Severus le débarrassait de ses vêtements jusqu'à atteindre la chambre du maître. La tension entre eux les dépouillait presque de leurs gênes mais lorsqu'Harry voulut retirer le pyjama de son époux, ce dernier résista.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas… tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux : Severus Rogue était-il en train de bégayer ? Ne comprenant pas ses insinuations, il força légèrement pour que le haut de pyjama aille rejoindre le sol. Lord Prince finit par abandonner et Harry découvrit le torse pâle de son ancien professeur avec ébahissement.

La peau était entièrement bardée de cicatrises, certains issus de sorts de découpe, d'autres de sortilèges plus cruels encore. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry put observer le reste avec stupeur. Des lanières de fouets avaient largement claquées sur l'échine de l'homme. Son dos était marqué comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à dessiner sur chaque parcelle de peau avec un couteau. Il y avait plus de tissu cicatriciel que d'épiderme intact.

Harry avait quelques cicatrices également mais rien qui ne put rivaliser avec le corps de cet homme. Lorsque son mari se retourna, Harry sut qu'une partie de leur vie intime se jouait sur la réaction qu'il aurait à cet instant précis. Ni pitié, ni horreur, ni compassion. Se vidant l'esprit de tous sentiments, dans une esquisse d'Occlumencie qu'il avait appris sous la houlette d'Andromeda, il arbora un masque neutre et s'avança vers lui, relevant la tête pour l'embrasser.

La situation se retourna, le plus âgé devenant passif sous les attentions du plus jeune. Pour Harry, c'était l'occasion de découvrir le corps de son nouveau mari sans la crainte du jugement ou d'une remarque acerbe de la part de celui-ci. Il prit néanmoins le temps de chuchoter :

\- Si tu n'aimes pas, dis-le.

Le couchant sur le ventre, il le massa descendant petit à petit vers son postérieur, reprenant avec exactitude les conseils de son livre. Légèrement excité, il fit venir une fiole qu'il avait cachée pour cette occasion et enduisit ses doigts de manière à préparer convenablement son mari.

Severus se trouvait quelque part entre lui et son corps, à l'exacte jonction, ne sachant que faire, paralysé par la même indécision qui l'avait parcouru le matin même. Il appréciait avec une faim presque trop extrême, les attentions de son jeune époux. Il parcourait sa peau avec douceur, faisant pénétrer largement le lubrifiant à l'endroit voulu. Toute cette attention le faisait frissonner de plaisir. Il avait conscience d'être le plus âgé et il ne s'était clairement pas imaginé une nuit de noces pareille. Il sentait que le jeune sorcier avait besoin de faire cela pour prendre confiance en lui et les frissons spasmodiques qui agitaient son corps étaient loin d'être désagréables.

Harry prépara minutieusement le corps de son époux, l'embrassant, le caressant, avant de le tourner sur le dos et de placer un coussin afin d'assurer tout son confort. Ses attentions ne baissèrent pas et il continua à embrasser chaque cicatrice affleurant sur la peau pâle. Des grognements sourds s'échappèrent de la gorge de Severus, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Excité, il enduisit son sexe et pénétra précautionneusement le corps qu'il continuait à cajoler. Un halètement le fit se tendre et s'arrêter. Il sentit les muscles l'entourant se détendre progressivement et un soupir lui répondre. Il poursuivit son invasion, cherchant en une torsion de hanches le fameux point décrit dans les livres.

Il s'assura de l'avoir trouvé lorsqu'il sentit Severus tressaillir de la tête aux pieds. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il entama des va-et-vient, essayant de faire abstraction des sensations qui l'assaillaient. Les mains de Severus s'agrippèrent à ses bras lorsqu'il revint chatouiller sa prostate. Un troisième effleurement lui valut un gémissement et le quatrième un cri. Il accéléra le mouvement, essayant d'entendre de nouveau les sons que produisaient le si retenu Lord Prince.

Après un temps ridiculement court, des spasmes et des gémissements annoncèrent l'orgasme qui traversa le corps de son mari et l'emporta au passage. Un flash devant les yeux, Harry accepta la sensation divine de planer. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remettre et se détacher, se rendant compte qu'il s'était écroulé sur son époux. Lequel était essoufflé, les yeux fermés, le corps luisant de transpiration et couvert de sa propre semence.

\- Ok, Potter, vous êtes décidément meilleur à ça qu'en potions.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry.

* * *

Harry observait avec fascination combien le corps de Severus cherchait le sien dans ce qu'il devait bien appeler « leur » lit. A chaque micro-mouvement, le corps de son époux se mouvait afin de se réajuster au mieux. Le jeune homme ne pouvant se détacher sans réveiller son partenaire, il se laissa câliner tranquillement, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une étonnante méprise. Ceci étant posé, il réfléchit à la nuit de noces qu'il venait de passer.

Clairement, cela ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait envisagé. Très clairement, cela avait été bien plus satisfaisant. Après avoir laissé les commandes à Harry pour sa première fois, le maître des potions avait répliqué de façon délicieuse. L'union était belle et bien consommée et Harry avait encore le corps parcouru de légers frissons.

Si le sexe avait été bon la première fois, il l'avait été encore meilleur la deuxième. Leurs corps peu habitués aux étreintes n'avaient su gérer réellement l'afflux de plaisir dans leurs systèmes. Leurs unions étaient brèves mais intenses et le Gryffondor pouvait comprendre pourquoi tout le monde en faisait grand cas. Ce qu'il avait pu ressentir cette nuit n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu se faire par le passé. Le jeune homme était également rassuré, c'était au moins un domaine où cela ne se passait pas si mal. S'ils pouvaient bien s'entendre dans un lit, cela serait bien moins frustrant pour tout le monde.

Un élancement douloureux se fit sentir et Harry tenta une énième fois de le soulager en bougeant légèrement. Les yeux de son ancien professeur papillonnèrent un quart de seconde avant de se fixer sur le jeune homme. Prenant conscience de la situation, il se décolla du corps chaud.

\- Bonjour, émit-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Bonjour, répondit Harry avec un sourire qu'il espérait franc.

Une lueur de soulagement apparut dans les pupilles noires du Serpentard. Observant le décor, il se redressa légèrement et s'enquit :

\- La salle de bain ?

\- Porte de droite.

Son mari hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant à se vêtir. Magnanime, Harry invoqua un pantalon de pyjama avant de le tendre au maître des potions. Il serait un peu petit pour lui mais au moins ne serait-il pas nu. Harry savait _intellectuellement_ qu'il n'aurait pas du être gêné par la nudité de son mari mais le fait est qu'il l'était, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire la nuit précédente.

Il fut irrationnellement soulagé en constatant que Severus avait revêtu le pantalon lâche et marchait désormais en direction de la salle d'eau. Une fois la porte fermée, Harry soupira. Ca, c'était fait.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa étrangement entre les deux hommes. Aucun d'eux ne savait que faire de cette intimité naissante entre eux. En parler leur semblait presque sacrilège, agir comme d'habitude leur sembla hors de propos. Severus attendit patiemment la fin du petit déjeuner avant de s'enquérir du chemin le plus court pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Harry en profita pour jeter un œil sur les différents courriers reçus dans la semaine.

Arrivés au déjeuner, ils étaient tous deux d'accord pour rejoindre Prince Hall dans les plus brefs délais. Harry fut soulagé de revoir son personnel, au moins n'étaient-ils plus seuls. Ignorant un pincement au cœur, il se précipita dans la nursery vérifiant que Benedict ne manquait de rien. Severus, quant à lui, en profita pour s'enfermer dans son laboratoire de potions.

Les journées qui suivirent furent bâties sur le même modèle, les deux nouveaux époux se rejoignant pour les repas et le coucher. Le jeune Gryffondor ne savait que penser de cette situation. Le jour, les deux hommes semblaient presque heureux de s'ignorer, chacun vaquant à ses occupations, la nuit, ils profitaient largement de la chaleur corporelle de l'autre. Troublé le jeune Lord s'en ouvrit à sa meilleure amie, de passage pour le thé, une semaine après la cérémonie.

\- Nous en sommes exactement nul part, Hermione, lui expliqua-t-il en réponse à l'une de ses questions. Ca se passe étrangement… bien, si jamais il se passe quoique se soit.

L'ahurissement de la jeune femme avait rapidement fait place à une certaine compréhension de la situation. Elle trouvait le pas franchi entre les deux hommes vraiment impressionnant : malgré leur passif, ils en étaient venus à une sorte de statu quo naturel, un pacte de non agression au sein du Manoir et de respect de l'intimité de l'autre.

Le problème sur lequel Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot, elle le connaissait. Le manque de communication. Les grandes Familles élevaient jusqu'au formatage leurs descendants dans l'idée de ne rien révéler de leurs pensées profondes. C'est pourquoi les deux Gryffondors se retrouvaient à former des couples avec des hommes aussi bavards que des pierres tombales. Hermione avait eu le temps de s'y préparer pendant la cour de Théodore, leur relation était devenue un jeu pour faire parler l'autre, ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour son meilleur ami.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire Harry, c'est que vous n'aurez pas de réelle relation si vous ne parlez pas, même de choses insignifiantes… La tenue du Manoir, le cours du gallion, le championnat de Quidditch…

Harry esquissa un sourire derrière sa tasse de thé. Il ferait beau voir Severus Rogue en train de discuter Quidditch.

\- Reste dans la même pièce que lui et si possible touche-le.

\- Le toucher ?

\- Oui, toucher quelqu'un c'est établir un contact, expliqua doctement la jeune femme. Je me suis souvent demandée durant la guerre si des personnes se préoccupait assez du professeur Rogue pour le toucher gentiment. Peut être Dumbledore le faisait-il…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Severus Rogue a été espion dans les deux camps durant deux guerres, ni toi, ni moi, ne pouvons comprendre ce que cela représente en matière de sacrifice. Je suppute que sa vie personnelle en a été fortement amputée. Ce qui signifie qu'en plus de vivre des choses traumatisantes, il n'avait personne pour l'épauler dans les moments les plus durs. Qui pansait ses plaies ? Qui le touchait avec une main réconfortante ? L'a-t-on déjà fait ?

Les questionnements d'Hermione éveillèrent de nombreux souvenirs en Harry. Il se revoyait enfant, sans un câlin, sans une explication. Le souvenir de Severus lui revint comme un flash : son parrain et son père le faisant virevolter devant tout Poudlard.

\- Dans le monde moldu, il y a une théorie qui dit que si une personne ne reçoit pas assez de contacts humains gentils et chaleureux, une certaine folie s'installe. La peau elle-même se met à avoir faim, à attendre, espérer le moindre contact amical pour en profiter. Les carences émotionnelles sont telles que seul le temps peut les traiter.

\- Crois-tu que Severus souffre d'un truc pareil ?

\- Je n'en sais fichtre rien, répondit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. Et pour le savoir il faut que tu lui parles…

Ravie d'avoir piqué la curiosité de son ami, elle prit une gorgée de son thé. Les pensées d'Harry se chevauchèrent. Qu'en est-il de son récent époux ? Comment parler avec lui ? Choisissant d'y réfléchir plus tard, il dévia le sujet sur la date des négociations pour le contrat de mariage de la jeune sorcière.

\- Théodore t'a envoyé une missive sur le sujet, c'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit.

La pointe d'amertume dans la voix de sa meilleure amie surprit énormément le jeune homme. Que se passait-il ?

\- Hermione, tout ce protocole n'est que façade, lui assura-t-il dans un sourire. Andy nous l'a bien expliqué lorsque j'ai repris les titres des Potter, nous ne pouvons plus être les mêmes Gryffondors fougueux faisant fi de tout et des règlements. Tu sais que je négocierai pour toi tout ce que tu souhaiteras mais... la façon dont tu accéderas au titre de Lady Nott sera commentée par l'ensemble de la bonne société. Il faut mettre toutes les chances de ton côté.

La jeune sorcière releva les yeux, un peu fous.

\- Donc toi aussi tu me crois incapable de négocier mon propre contrat de mariage ? Ne vois-tu pas que si nous, dans une situation qui est privilégiée, nous ne changeons pas le protocole, qui le fera ? Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles si méprisées dans cette société ? Pourquoi..

La voix d'Hermione se cassa légèrement à la fin de sa phrase. Harry se leva pour s'accroupir face à sa meilleure amie, lui prenant les mains.

\- Hermione, tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Je comprends très bien ton sentiment d'injustice...

\- Comment pourrais-tu le comprendre, toi qui n'est pas chaperonné, qui a le droit de dire ce que tu souhaites pour ton propre destin ?

Un éclat de mauvais augure se refléta dans les lunettes d'Harry et sa voix, plus sèche commenta.

\- Quand ai-je été maître de mon destin Hermione ? Quand exactement ? Au moment où j'ai été marqué par Voldemort ? Où un contrat de mariage m'a été imposé ? Quand ?

Sa voix gonfla au fur et à mesure de son discours.

\- Tu as pu choisir ton compagnon de vie, je négocierai toutes les conditions que tu souhaiteras. La situation est telle qu'elle est : défavorable en soit, nous essayons juste d'en tirer le meilleur parti possible.

Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire cela... Je me sens tellement... Contenue dans un rôle, confinée... Et pourtant, je...

Harry se sentit mal pour sa meilleure amie. Il la serra doucement contre lui.

\- C'est moi, je n'aurais pas du crier, s'excusa-t-il. Ces évènements nous mettent à rude épreuve...

Un rire aigrelet le coupa.

\- Nous rendent complètement fous, oui.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, encore une fois, j'obtiendrai tout ce que tu me diras d'obtenir pour ton mariage mais le plus simple ne serait-il pas... de négocier en amont avec Lord Nott ? De profiter de l'un ou de plusieurs de vos rendez-vous pour aborder cela ? A quoi veux-tu que votre vie ressemble ? Tout le reste ne sera que pour le décorum mais peut être que cela serait plus simple si vous évoquiez le sujet avant.

\- Le protocole ne nous en donne pas le droit.

\- Hermione, depuis quand attendons-nous d'avoir le droit ? Prends-le. Explique-lui. Il sera obligé de prendre cela en considération.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et reprit un peu de thé. Harry se réinstalla face à elle. Se remettant de leur discussion, ils se sourirent, complices.

* * *

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Parler. Hermione demandait toujours des choses impossibles. Enfin, ce n'était pas _totalement_ vrai. Durant la guerre, écouter sa meilleure amie revenait à rester en vie. Au fond de lui, le jeune Lord savait pourquoi il ne cherchait pas à provoquer la discussion.

La situation en l'état était mille fois mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus optimistes. Son ancien professeur n'était pas derrière son dos à donner un avis éclairé, il n'était clairement pas un tyran domestique. En somme, il demandait juste à poursuivre ses activités normalement ce que son jeune mari n'était que trop heureux de lui accorder. Et si une discussion ne faisait qu'empirer les choses ?

Un choc sourd contre la porte de son bureau retentit, laissant le passage à l'homme qui occupait ses pensées. Son époux semblait relativement furieux – Harry avait eu des années pour repérer l'expression de colère de Severus Rogue. Il se tassa légèrement par réflexe avant de s'admonester.

\- As-tu lu le torchon que Black vient de nous faire parvenir ? Entama-t-il.

Cela ne se voyait peut être pas mais rien que cette phrase était un immense progrès : le nom de son parrain était cité au lieu du rituel « chien galeux » et des mots plus fleuris étaient absents pour qualifier son travail. Harry le nota et le surligna.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps encore, répondit Harry le plus calmement possible, ne souhaitant prendre aucun parti.

La fine bouche de son ancien professeur se pinça pour ne former qu'une ligne. Une lueur apparut dans son regard mais trop rapidement pour qu'Harry l'identifie. Il avait compris au fil des semaines que Rogue s'exprimait essentiellement par les yeux. De nombreux reflets avaient pris un sens depuis ce constat mais son analyse restait imparfaite.

\- Il ne peut plaider avec un tel texte, émit Severus d'un ton définitif.

\- Souhaites-tu que nous rédigions une contre-proposition ? Proposa Harry. Je peux laisser ma correspondance de côté pour le moment.

Son mari sembla considérer la proposition. Il finit par acquiescer et s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau. Harry rangea les papiers éparpillés sur son espace de travail pour laisser placer à du papier et un stylo, peu protocolaires mais nettement plus pratiques. Severus ne fit aucune remarque et ils se lancèrent dans la réécriture complète du discours.

* * *

Le jeune Lord s'installa confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils de la grande bibliothèque. Un livre à la main, il espérait pouvoir se détendre une petite heure avant son rendez-vous. Miss Parkinson devait le tenir informé de la situation financière des Gaunt et des Potter. Avant d'essayer de comprendre ce casse-tête, il estima mériter une tasse de thé et un bon livre.

Il avait été surpris de trouver de la littérature moldue dans les rayonnages des Prince. Les livres étaient certes bien cachés mais reflétaient tout un pan de la culture moldue que peu de sorciers connaissaient. Il avait choisi un roman policier écrit par une femme célèbre du XXème siècle.

\- Vous lisez ? S'enquit une voix légèrement rauque.

Harry manqua de sursauter tant il était pris dans sa lecture. La voix de baryton appartenait à son mari, qui lorgnait goguenard sur le titre de l'œuvre choisie. Décroisant les jambes, le jeune homme répondit.

\- En effet. Et vous même ? Etes-vous ici pour chercher un ouvrage ou juste pour passer le temps en me taquinant ?

Severus esquissa un sourire, ce qu'Harry comprit comme une victoire. Le sourire de son récent conjoint n'était jamais franc et entier. Il était légèrement de guingois et toujours très éphémère.

\- Ma venue avait un but, en effet. Une promenade vous siérait-elle ? S'enquit le maitre des lieux.

Harry acquiesça surpris. Il appela Archie et la créature apparut avec une cape bien chaude. En sortant, le jeune homme se fit une réflexion. Leur situation était si précaire qu'ils s'adressaient à l'autre tantôt de façon formelle tantôt de façon informelle. Dans ces circonstances, comment engager une discussion ?

* * *

\- La serre regorge d'espèces diverses, une partie est consacrée aux potions, l'autre à l'ornement, expliqua calmement Severus en coulant un regard vers son jeune mari.

Il avait été particulièrement surpris que celui-ci accepte de se promener avec lui. Le Gryffondor ne cessait de le surprendre. Le dernier héritier des Prince avait longtemps craint l'envahissement de son territoire ce qui l'avait empêché de considérer l'idée d'un mariage après la fin de la guerre.

Aujourd'hui, il ne percevait plus les choses en ces termes. Harry, Benedict et le personnel n'étaient pas une gêne. Chaque personne ayant son espace dédié dans la maison et tous étant interdits d'accès dans le laboratoire, tout fonctionnait à merveille selon Severus. Il était particulièrement étonné que Potter n'ait pas eu des velléités de décoration ou de réorganisation mais ne s'en plaignait pas. La cohabitation se passait étrangement bien, rien ne l'empêchant de passer des heures sur ses potions ou dans ses papiers.

S'éclaircissant discrètement la voix, il guida son compagnon dans une partie arborée du parc.

\- Je pensais aménager ici un espace de jeux pour Benedict. Les arbres le protégeront du soleil en été et l'aire de jeux est visible depuis votre bureau. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt pour l'écouter calmement. Aucune réaction n'était vraiment visible sur son visage et Severus craint en avoir trop fait. Il ne voulait surtout pas rompre cet équilibre installé entre eux.

\- Ce serait parfait, articula le jeune homme la voix serrée. Merci.

Pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, Harry saisit le bras de Severus dans un contact doux pour lui sourire franchement, les yeux emplis de gratitude. La sensation provoqua un contentement dans le corps et l'esprit de Lord Prince. Attendant le célèbre retour de bâton, il serra la mâchoire. Rien ne se produisit. Potter babillait calmement sur des propositions d'aménagements.

Il proposa une retraite avant que le gel ne vint à bout d'eux.

* * *

Severus Rogue était préoccupé. Etat d'esprit dangereux s'il en est lorsque l'on brasse des potions. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire du pressentiment que quelque chose d'affreux se préparait. Que Potter ne réagisse pas tout de suite à sa proposition ne l'étonnait pas, son mari était toujours un peu lent – quoique moins buté et plus adaptable que n'importe quel Gryffondor de sa connaissance.

Cela faisait deux jours que Lord Prince avait proposé l'aménagement d'une aire de jeux. Rien n'était arrivé. Ni grêle, ni sauterelles, aucune dispute en vue. Ce n'était pas exactement normal.

Lorsque Severus Rogue faisait preuve d'un tant soit peu de gentillesse, une loi universellement applicable avait régi ses rapports avec les autres : elle lui était renvoyée _manu militari_ généralement en plein visage.

Les exemples étayant cette argumentation étaient nombreux : lorsqu'il avait voulu protéger Potter de Black durant sa troisième année, il s'était tout bonnement retrouvé la tête dans le mur. Pourtant, son idée de revanche n'avait pas primé sur ses actions à cet instant, il n'avait à cœur que de sortir ces trois inconscients de la cabane hurlante.

Le jour où il avait voulu négocier la libération de cette fillette avec Greyback, tout s'était bien passé. La petite fille avait été libérée ; de son enveloppe charnelle.

Quand il avait voulu prévenir Lily de ce qu'il se tramait autour d'elle, elle lui avait violemment claqué la porte au nez, n'ayant cure des risques qu'il avait encouru pour venir l'avertir.

La liste était longue. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle Severus Rogue ne faisait rien dont on puisse le remercier directement. Vous pouviez compter sur lui pour trouver dans la nuit l'anti venin adéquat pour sauver la vie d'un père de famille roux, mais que personne ne soit au courant de son œuvre !

Cette condition avait masqué une partie de son être aux yeux de monde pendant plus de vingt ans. Par peur du retour de bâton, Severus ne s'était senti autorisé à être gentil qu'en de rares occasions, toujours douloureuses. Alors, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mal ?

* * *

 **RAR**

Geliah : Salut à toi ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Est-ce qu'Harry et Pansy sont amoureux ? Non, pas pour l'instant. Pansy est amoureuse d'Harry, Harry est dans un flou artistique. Il sait pas bien ce que c'est que de tomber amoureux, donner et recevoir de l'amour, il a une certaine lacune à ce niveau là. Il n'est pas non plus amoureux de Severus. Mes réponses sont "pour le moment". Il va se passer des choses qui vont occasionner des rapprochements... Là dessus, il ne faut pas trop se presser (rires). J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu. A très vite !

Rainbow Girl : Bonjour à toi ! Je suis heureuse que le précédent chapitre t'ai fait rire. J'espère que la nuit de noces telle qu'elle est dépeinte ici t'a plue. Je pense que tes espoirs deviendront réalité mais au bout de quelques années... Pour Astoria, je ne peux trop rien dire puisqu'elle n'a pas été évoquée dans ce chapitre, mais tes intuitions sont bonnes. Quant à Harry et Pansy, tu trouves qu'ils agissent comme des enfants ? Harry peut être, pris d'une pulsion, il agit comme il l'a toujours fait. Pansy est bien plus raisonnable, elle sait que c'est impossible malgré ses propres sentiments et le rejette. Ne pas oubliez qu'Harry est un jeune homme, qui n'a pas des grandes compétences en introspection... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il n'ait pas d'intérêt amoureux pour elle, je pense qu'il n'en a pas conscience et comme toutes les choses sur lesquelles il peut ne pas trop s'interroger, il a mis son mouchoir dessus quand elle l'a rejetée et il s'est concentré sur son mariage et sur la pluie d'évènements en cours à ce moment-là. Je suis donc très curieuse de ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre... A très vite !

Guest "sadique": Salut à toi ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Comment ? Tu me trouves sadique ? Honnêtement je ne vois pas pourquoi (rires). Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre pour la suite de cette nuit de noces. J'espère que cela t'a plu. A bientôt !

Cassoulette : Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review. Je me récrie et ne comprends pas, moi sadique ? Je ne suis que douceur et amour (rires). J'ai presque peur d'avoir été maudite pendant cette semaine par certains de mes lecteurs. J'espère que la nuit de noces et le reste du nouveau chapitre t'ont plu. Je pense que je n'aurais pas pu faire réagir Pansy autrement... Mais tout cela n'est pas fini ! En espérant te lire bientôt !

Little Luna : Salut à toi ! (Je ne mets pas sciemment le point entre les deux mots de ton pseudo car sinon il n'apparait pas... la souplesse légendaire de Ffnet xD) Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'ai adoré ta proposition. Seulement j'ai beaucoup publié la semaine dernière et j'ai attendu les nouvelles de mon ordinateur... Du coup ça a été plus vendredi soir... (rires). Ecrire une suite ? Je ne pense pas, je suis vraiment soucieuse de ne pas en faire "trop". J'ai déjà ajouté nombre de bonus, de chapitres en plus, d'explications... Certainement car je n'avais pas confronté mon texte à d'autres et que de cette confrontation naissent des questions très riches et méritant d'être explorées... J'ai réalisé un gros chapitre d'épilogue et quatre chapitres bonus car je me suis rendue compte que nombre de choses que j'avais imaginées y étaient juste citées... En revanche, je me suis lancée dans la clôture de mon histoire "fun" _Hermione Granger Nymphomane ?_ et dans deux nouvelles histoires _La toile des souvenirs_ et _THEMIS_ (qui sera plus longue je pense, avec plein de couples qui mettent un temps à se construire mais qui vont me permettre d'explorer pleins de choses...). J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu... On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles discussions Harry/Severus ? Bonne semaine à toi.

Lils : Oh merci pour ton compliment ! Cela m'a fait grandement plaisir ! Oh je pense que ton intuition pour Pansy est correcte. Je pense aussi que dans la vie rien n'est linéaire... Donc, affaire à suivre =°) Tante Griselda et Marianne sont des personnages qui me font beaucoup rire : très dans la paraitre, avec une pointe de servilité... On les reverra mais elles ne feront pas partie intégrante de l'intrigue. Severus va tout de même devoir marier sa cousine et quand j'y pense ça en fait quelqu'unes à marier avec celles de la famille Potter... (rires). Ah, la demande d'Astoria vous a à tous paru très bizarre. Ne vous torturez pas la tête, tout sera expliqué très bientôt. La seule chose que je puisse dire c'est qu'elle implore cette protection pour échapper à une situation sordide. Sont-ils obligés de consommer leur union ? La question est intéressante. Dans l'absolu, oui. Ils sont obligés de la faire au moins une fois, sinon le mariage peut être dénoncé et déclaré caduque. Comme là dedans il y a quand même un contrat magique, il vaut mieux respecter les règles. Etait-ce obligé de le faire cette nuit-là ? Non, comme l'évoque Severus dans ce chapitre, c'est uniquement pour qu'ils n'aient pas cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête et pour réduire leur appréhension. Pour le reste de leur vie sexuelle, il faut comprendre que ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut rompre leur serment magique, ils doivent donc être fidèles, que l'un des maris est un jeune homme plein d'hormones qui vient juste de découvrir le sexe à deux et que l'autre est un homme de quarante ans qui a vécu sevré de caresses et de plaisir... Je laisse les lecteurs en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu... A très vite !

* * *

 **Bavardage et autres remerciements**

Alors... Je voulais vous faire un grand mot car chers lecteurs, chères lectrices nous avons dépassé les 2000 vues en une seule journée pour le dernier chapitre et presque 12 000 vues pour Gentlemen Sorciers sur le mois d'aout. Cette fiction est un travail de longue haleine, cela me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos retours. La confrontation aux autres est la raison pour laquelle je publie ce texte, pour moi cet acte permet de faire de meilleurs textes. Donc n'hésitez pas à commenter, à me dire ce que vous en pensez bon comme mauvais, à argumenter... Je réponds toujours =)

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De cette nuit de noces ? Réaliste ou non ? A votre goût ? Que pensez-vous de leur vie commune ? Du coup d'éclat d'Hermione ? De la proposition de Severus pour l'aire de jeux de Benedict ? Et des ses peurs ? J'attends vos retours avec impatience... A bientôt !

PS : Si jamais la publication du prochain chapitre vous parait trop loin, il y a sur mon profil de nouvelles histoires écrites par mes blanches mains ainsi que tout une gamme de lectures dans "favoris". Bonne semaine à tous !


	25. Leçon numéro vingt-quatre

**Titre :** Gentlemen Sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

 **NDA** : Bonjour à tous ! Alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai trouvé du travail ! Après quelques recherches, j'ai trouvé le travail que je voulais, pour un an, donc c'est très chouette. La mauvaise ? Je déménage à 600 km de chez moi. De fait, je n'ai plus une minute à moi et il va certainement y avoir une coupure dans la publication des chapitres...

Néanmoins à tout ceux que le threesome n'intéresse pas, sachez que ce chapitre est le dernier pour vous, comme promis. Un bonus ou un épilogue sera certainement ajouté plus tard, mais là, maintenant, j'en suis navrée, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

 _NB : J'ai pris le temps de poster ce chapitre de GS car il était prêt. Toutes mes autres publications sont en pause jusqu'au déménagement, donc fin septembre, début octobre._

* * *

 **Leçon n°24 : De la manière de vaincre les préventions**

Lorsque la une de la Gazette du Sorcier émergea entre un pot de marmelade et sa tasse de thé, Harry s'en empara pour commencer avidement sa lecture. Il vit du coin de l'œil Severus en faire de même avec son propre exemplaire.

 **Scandale au Magenmagot : Lord Black porte plainte contre X !  
** _Par l'envoyé spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier, Rita Skeeter_

Cette année, les séances du Magenmagot sont particulièrement riches en rebondissements. Hier après-midi, Lord Black a demandé à prendre la parole devant ses pairs. Il a décrit une situation totalement horrifiante : des enfants de certaines grandes Familles seraient retenus en otage par le Ministère depuis le début de la Grande Guerre.

Ces enfants, au nombre de neuf, auraient été enlevés durant la guerre par le gouvernement de Vous-Savez-Qui dans le but de faire pression sur les membres du Magenmagot. Cependant, ils n'auraient pas été relâchés lorsque le Ministère a été libéré de l'emprise du Seigneur de Ténèbres. Les noms des Familles impactées ont été tus mais les pièces ajoutées au dossier renvoient aux arbres généalogiques complets des otages.

Lord Black a donc plaidé pour « _un prompt retour de ces enfants dans leurs Familles ou au sein de Familles alliées si les premières ne sont plus en état de les recevoir._ » Il est selon lui, « _totalement inacceptable que le gouvernement actuel cache de tels agissements_ ».

Une plainte officielle a donc été déposée devant le Parlement Magique. Le Bureau des Aurors a immédiatement réagi, lançant une enquête à partir des éléments fournis par Lord Black. En plus de l'identité et de la parentèle des otages, Lord Black aurait réuni les témoignages des enfants, de leurs gardiens ainsi qu'un reportage photographique de l'endroit où ils étaient retenus.

Le cabinet du Ministre de la Magie n'a émis qu'une information depuis le discours de Lord Black : personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il se tramait. Est-ce un fait rassurant ou inquiétant ? Nous laisserons les lecteurs en être juges.

 _Entretien avec Lord Black, P3  
_ _La plainte contre X, une pratique inusitée, P4  
_ _Les retours mode du mariage Gaunt-Prince, P6  
_ _Les fiançailles Granger-Nott, p8_

\- Bien, conclut le Serpentard en repliant le journal. Black a joué son rôle à la perfection.

En captant le regard quelque peu ahuri de son mari, Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Venez-vous de dire que mon parrain a fait quelque chose à la perfection ?

La surprise était clairement audible dans la voix du jeune homme.

\- En effet, répondit Severus avec son espèce de sourire. Mais j'ai toujours noté chez Black une certaine aptitude à mettre le plus de désordre possible autour de lui. Avec le temps, il est devenu brillant dans le domaine. Qu'il soit capable de le ranger ou de planifier une autre façon de faire me semble complètement hors de portée de ses capacités.

Une certaine forme de soulagement atteignit Harry lorsqu'il reçut la remarque de son conjoint. Au moins n'était-il pas atteint d'une lente maladie dégénérative.

\- Il est temps de passer à la phase deux de cette opération, lança Severus en se levant de table. Le jeu d'influences.

* * *

Archie apparut dans un « pop » discret. Harry ferma son livre et le mit de côté sur une table d'appoint.

\- Lord Black et Mr Lupin viennent d'arriver, annonça-t-il pompeusement.

\- Parfait, merci Archie. Peux-tu les faire monter dans le petit salon ? Nous y prendrons le thé.

L'elfe disparut et Harry se leva pour accueillir ses invités. Cela faisait un certain temps que les trois Gryffondors ne s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête pour discuter. Ils avaient eu quelques réunions de travail, notamment pour la préparation de la dernière Séance du Magenmagot mais ils étaient alors entourés de leurs conjoints ou consorts.

Dès que Remus et Sirius passèrent le seuil de la porte, ils saluèrent le jeune homme en le serrant tour à tour dans leurs bras. Ravis de le revoir, ils rongèrent leur frein, le temps d'être installés autour d'une table et d'une tasse de thé, pour passer à l'interrogatoire.

\- Comment cela se passe avec… Lord Prince ? Émit précautionneusement Sirius en touillant son breuvage.

Harry esquissa un sourire devant l'hésitation de son parrain.

\- Cela se passe bien, bien mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, répondit le jeune sorcier totalement sincère. Nous vaquons à nos occupations, nous réunissant pour les repas ou lorsque nous avons besoin de l'avis de l'autre.

Les deux amis considérèrent cette réponse. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

\- Et pour Benedict ? Souffla Remus.

\- Tout va bien pour lui, il grandit, sourit Harry en répondant. Il a pris presque deux livres depuis la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu. Je passe plusieurs fois par jour à la nursery pour m'assurer que tout va bien et l'habituer à ma présence. Mrs Quigley m'a aidé à lui donner son bain, avant hier.

Les deux amis sourirent face à la candeur du jeune homme. Son intonation de voix, ses yeux, toute sa physionomie montrait son plaisir à s'occuper du bébé.

\- Je profite de sa sieste pour vous recevoir mais vous le verrez pour les fêtes au Manoir.

Sirius prit son plus bel air maraudeur pour émettre.

\- Il n'a rien fait de… magique ?

\- C'est un bébé ! Il n'a pas deux mois, le défendit Harry, faussement outré. Tu peux ranger ta panoplie d'exorciste ! Je sais que Severus passe le voir de temps en temps également. Il a proposé un nouvel aménagement dans le jardin pour lui.

Remus encaissa mieux le choc que son meilleur ami, qui mâchoire béante, ne se remettait toujours pas de la nouvelle. Ainsi tout se passait réellement bien au Manoir Prince ?

\- Comment se déroulent les préparatifs du mariage ? Attaqua le jeune Lord avant que ses parrains n'aient l'idée saugrenue de poursuivre leurs investigations.

\- Très bien, répondit Remus, animé. Il est toujours très divertissant de voir Sirius en prise avec Lucius Malefoy sur le nombre de serviettes, la couleur des fleurs ou le choix des musiques.

\- J'ai l'impression que nous n'aurions fait que cela de ces derniers mois, constata Harry en souriant. Hermione nous a rendu visite il y a quelques jours, elle était également en pleine constitution de son trousseau. Tante Andy a accepté de l'aider.

\- J'ai entendu cela, confirma Sirius avec un sourire, Andromeda n'aurait jamais permis à une jeune fille de se marier sans les recommandations d'usage.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Mrs Tonks pouvait se montrer très tatillonne sur certains détails et notamment sur la qualité du linge de maison. Le jeune homme en avait fait les frais lors de la négociation de son propre contrat. Elle alla jusqu'à spécifier le nombre de fils dans les paires de draps qui habilleraient le lit de la chambre maritale. Apparemment c'était une question de confort, Harry, quant à lui, n'avait rien remarqué de particulier.

\- En parlant de jeune femme, reprit le jeune Gryffondor, comment cela se passe-t-il au Manoir avec Lady Astoria ?

Sirius esquissa un sourire et marqua une pause, attisant la curiosité des deux autres sorciers.

\- C'est une jeune fille très agréable, leur apprit Lord Black. Elle nous aide beaucoup avec les orphelins du Ministère, elle a préparé les chambres des enfants et choisit les cadeaux d'Eleanor.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle implore ta protection ?

\- Une sale histoire, très banale malheureusement, soupira l'animagus en serrant les dents. Lord Greengrass devait marier Lady Astoria à Drago. Lorsque notre mariage a été annoncé, il a du se mettre en quête d'un autre prétendant. Te souviens-tu de Lord Bulstrode ?

\- Lord Pelleas Bulstrode ? S'assura le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il doit avoir presque soixante ans !

\- Exactement, confirma son parrain. Et ce n'est pas la dernière de ses tares. Lord Greengrass n'a pas tant de choix pour marier sa seconde fille dans l'aristocratie sorcière anglaise, les « bons partis » sont fiancés depuis de nombreuses années, les alliances se sont jouées presqu'à la naissance des enfants. Sans compter que les agendas politiques après la guerre ont radicalement changé…

\- Cela remet en perspective certaines demandes de rendez-vous que j'ai reçu à l'annonce de la naissance de Benedict, souffla Lord Gaunt en secouant la tête.

\- Benedict sera titré, cela rend les choses plus faciles dans cette Société si l'on peut dire. Lady Astoria n'avait pour elle que sa dot. Les titres des Greengrass peuvent passer indifféremment à une femme ou un homme mais il ne doit exister de lignée secondaire, expliqua Lord Black.

\- Lord Bulstrode est un alcoolique notoire, exposa Remus calmement. S'il est aujourd'hui sur le marché du mariage, c'est parce que sa dernière femme est décédée il y a un an, d'une chute dans l'escalier. Le contrat de mariage se faisait exclusivement aux bénéfices de Bulstrode et Lady Astoria n'aurait eu droit à rien, pas même d'être un objet décoratif.

\- Daphnée Greengrass est venue voir Drago en raison de leur amitié et elle lui a rappelé le contrat de fiançailles qui avait été passé entre les Malefoy et les Greengrass.

\- Mais Drago ne pouvait rien faire, devina Harry en plissant les yeux.

\- Non, il n'avait pas ce pouvoir. Il a recommandé à Lady Astoria par l'intermédiaire de sa sœur aînée d'implorer la protection des Black. Ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Et tu as accepté, commenta platement le jeune homme.

\- En effet. Drago était d'accord, après tout, il est à l'origine de cet arrangement. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il manque des femmes au sein de notre Famille, sans compter qu'il nous faudra un jour une Mère de lignée.

\- Drago et toi souhaiteriez avoir un enfant ? S'enquit doucement Remus.

Le silence suivit sa question. Sirius prit une gorgée de thé et le temps de répondre.

\- Pas immédiatement. Nous essayons déjà de nous comprendre, et avec les affaires, cela prend une bonne partie de notre temps, révéla le Lord avec un sourire en coin. De plus, nous accueillons Eleanor et Oscar et je… pour le moment, cela suffit je crois. Mais je… ça a l'air idiot, mais oui, je crois. Je voudrai un enfant. Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain... mais plus tard.

Le regard de Sirius était bouleversé. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient une grande indécision.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps ou la possibilité d'en profiter lorsqu'Harry était petit et puis à notre échelle qu'est-ce qu'avoir un enfant à quarante ou à cinquante ans ? Nous vivrons encore un siècle, peut être plus.

Voyant son parrain s'embourber dans ses explications, Harry lui coupa la parole.

\- Il n'y a personne qui ne le méritera plus que toi.

Les trois hommes s'entreregardèrent et éludèrent ce moment de gêne palpable en se resservant une tasse de thé.

\- Eleanor et Oscar seront avec nous pour la fête de Noël ? Se renseigna le jeune Lord, changeant de sujet.

Cette année, les négociations avaient été rudes pour savoir où le clan fêterait Noël. Lucius et Severus avaient abdiqué avant le lancement des opérations, certains qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas gain de cause. Laissant la décision aux trois Gryffondors, ils s'étaient attendus à tout et surtout au pire. En définitive, le réveillon se déroulerait au Manoir Black en présence des Prince, des Potter, du dernier Gaunt, des Malefoy et des Nott. Pansy avait été chargée de l'organisation, Remus du ravitaillement.

Une liste d'invités que Severus avait approuvé en voyant le nombre de ses anciens élèves grandir autour de lui. Le personnel avait été invité : Percy avait décliné pour se rendre au Terrier ainsi que Penny qui souhaitait prendre des congés pour voir ses parents. Pansy avait accepté de rester avec eux et d'assurer son Service. Elle s'occuperait de Benedict qui avait refusé sa dernière séance d'allaitement pour un biberon.

Harry était soulagé que le réveillon se déroule de façon intime pour cette année. Il savait que le nouvel an ne pourrait être du même acabit. Ils avaient d'ors et déjà répondu qu'ils viendraient au Bal des Saturnales. Organisé par une Famille différente chaque année, le bal était l'occasion pour les membres de l'aristocratie de se montrer. Merlin merci, cette année Augusta Londubat avait remporté le jeu d'influences pour organiser l'événement. La nourriture serait correcte et la conversation pas trop abyssale.

Sirius acquiesça à la question de son filleul, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Noël est toujours plus féérique lorsqu'il y a des enfants.

* * *

Un son étrange, rauque lui parvint du couloir. Le jeune homme le suivit, cherchant à savoir qui pouvait émettre un bruit pareil. Il se retrouva à la porte de la bibliothèque. En jetant un œil dans l'encadrement, il assista à une scène qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Severus Rogue riait. D'un rire grave et chaud, presque communicatif qui remua le Gryffondor. Il n'avait jamais ri devant lui auparavant. Il n'avait jamais ri _avec_ lui.

L'Intendante des Potter était debout devant son ancien maître des potions, un sourire léger sur les lèvres. Connaissant Pansy, Harry supposa qu'elle avait émit une remarque piquante dont elle avait l'habitude.

\- Que lui avez-vous dit Miss ? S'enquit de sa voix rauque Lord Prince.

\- La manière que vous avez de parler est exquise, vous en feriez chérir le despotisme, répondit-elle cinglante.

Une quinte de rire prit le maître de potions, moins forte que la précédente. Harry entendit le son mourir dans la gorge de son époux.

\- Parkinson, vous avez vraiment le sens de la formule, la félicita Severus en lui offrant un sourire.

Pansy lui répondit, le visage illuminé par le compliment sincère qu'elle venait de recevoir. Le ventre d'Harry se tordit en une désagréable sensation qui lui mangea un bout de l'estomac. En les voyant interagir ensemble, il comprit combien les deux Serpentards se comprenaient, à un point qu'il n'atteindrait peut être jamais. Le souvenir du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec son Intendante se superposa à ceux qu'ils avaient échangés avec son époux lors de la nuit de noces. S'ébrouant, le jeune Lord se détourna pour rejoindre son bureau. Le pas marqué par une espèce de colère, il s'enferma pour rédiger sa correspondance.

Il fallut attendre la rédaction de deux missives pour que le jeune Potter s'avoue la vérité : il était jaloux. Mais ce n'était pas le pire qui pouvait lui arriver : il ne savait pas de qui il était jaloux précisément.

* * *

 **Un Mangemort repenti : Lord Prince dépose un projet d'aide sociale au Ministère**

 _Par l'envoyé spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier, Rita Skeeter_

Dans son communiqué du vingt décembre le Ministère de la Magie a dévoilé une liste de projets issus des Nobles et Anciennes Familles. Severus Rogue, Lord régnant sur la Famille des Prince a déposé une demande de projet d'aide sociale.

En effet, Lord Prince estime que « _la société sorcière n'est pas apte aujourd'hui à recevoir et accueillir les enfants orphelins, né de moldus ou de familles magiques. Néanmoins, les guerres n'ayant pas épargné le monde sorcier, de plus en plus d'enfants sans famille, sans appui se retrouvent sans ressources et sans éducation avant leur entrée à Poudlard._ »

Les chiffres délivrés dans le rapport accompagnant la demande sont éloquents. Le projet de Severus Rogue est de mettre en place un lieu d'accueil pour les enfants se trouvant dans la nécessité. Il explique que cela pourrait être une alternative aux familles les plus démunies, aux enfants abandonnés du côté Moldu lorsqu'ils démontrent des aptitudes magiques ou encore à des descendants de familles magiques sans parentèle vivante.

Ce généreux établissement serait financé par le Ministère de la Magie et par des fonds privés issus de dons. A la Gazette du Sorcier, nous nous interrogeons sur les intentions véritables de Severus Rogue. Directeur de la Maison Serpentard pendant près de dix ans, nous pouvons déclarer sans tromperie que l'homme a plus d'une ruse dans son chaudron. De plus, son passé déplorable en tant que Directeur de Poudlard ne peut que donner un nouvel éclairage au montage d'un projet si altruiste qu'il devient presque obscène.

Severus Rogue est-il un mangemort repenti souhaitant faire le bien de sa communauté ou un rusé manipulateur désireux de faire oublier ses agissements pendant la Grande Guerre ? Nous laisserons nos lecteurs en être juges.

 _Le passé de Severus Rogue, P3  
_ _La Directrice de Poudlard s'exprime, P4  
_ _Les créatures magiques au Ministère, P6  
_ _La tendance mariage, p8_

Le journal se trouva froissé dans une espèce de boule au creux de la main du jeune Lord Potter. Rita Skeeter ayant fait les démarches pour se déclarer comme animagus auprès du Ministère de la Magie, Harry se retrouvait sans moyen de pression. Mais il ne pouvait la laisser ainsi diffamer son époux ! Il fut surpris en voyant ledit Lord Prince entrer dans la salle du petit déjeuner d'une humeur radieuse – ce qui se traduisait chez Severus Rogue par une expression neutre et un adoucissement du regard.

\- As-tu lu la Une du jour ? S'enquit Harry en désignant la boule de papier que formait désormais son propre exemplaire de la Gazette.

\- En effet, émit Severus en se servant une tasse de café. J'en suis tout à fait heureux.

L'expression d'Harry dut refléter son trouble intérieur car le maitre des potions crut bon d'ajouter :

\- Une mauvaise publicité de la part de Rita Skeeter équivaut à être le sujet de discussion du jour. Et c'est important qu'on parle de ce lieu d'accueil.

Quelque peu médusé par la réflexion de son mari, le jeune Lord prit exemple sur son aîné et reprit le cours de son petit déjeuner.

* * *

\- Il faudra envoyer les cartes la veille pour ne pas indisposer les familles souhaitant être en paix pour Noël. Nous-mêmes nous demanderons aux elfes de réceptionner les envois du vingt-cinq quand nous serons à Square Grimmaurd, dicta Harry en classant les papiers déployés sur son bureau en piles bien nettes.

La jeune femme acquiesça en notant quelque peu fébrilement une nouvelle chose à faire dans sa liste déjà bien chargée.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu pour le repas de Noël ? S'enquit le jeune Lord.

\- Du traditionnel : champagne, saumon fumé, dinde, marrons et buche glacée.

\- Parfait. Pour les parfums, il faut qu'il y en ait une sans chocolat : Drago n'aime pas le chocolat.

L'intendante des Potter nota ce détail – qu'elle connaissait pourtant - comme s'il était d'une importance capitale. Elle releva une mèche de cheveux rebelle pour la coincer dans son chignon. D'ordinaire ce dernier était impeccable mais depuis quelques jours il en était réduit à une masse quelque peu floue. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps de se préparer le matin. Les préparatifs de la fin d'année lui donnaient des sueurs froides.

\- Tout va bien Pansy ? Demanda doucement Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.

S'accrochant au regard vert émeraude, la jeune femme voulut acquiescer et sortir au plus vite de cette pièce. Toute connexion visuelle avec son employeur la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, entendu qu'elle provoquait des réactions somme toutes assez gênantes.

Mais en quelques secondes, les yeux du jeune Lord firent voler en éclat sa résistance. Sa fatigue se mua en énervement puis en colère et c'est par flots qu'elle éructa ces paroles :

\- Non je ne vais pas bien. J'ai deux bilans financiers à diriger pour la fin de l'année civile, _deux bilans entiers_. Et malheureusement, vous n'êtes pas pauvre, aucune des deux Familles ne l'est grâce à mes _judicieux_ investissements. Dommage qu'il faille déclarer chaque Noise gagnée. Mais si ce n'était que le bilan comptable, ce serait tellement facile. Il faut que j'organise des repas de fêtes, prévoit les cadeaux, organise la garde de Benedict et vérifie que personne ne manque de rien.

Sa diatribe se coupa net. La jeune femme se tint droite devant son employeur légèrement surpris.

\- Je n'ai plus le temps de me préparer correctement le matin. A peine levée et je suis déjà assaillie par une multitude de demandes. Cette fin d'année est en train de me rendre complètement folle, pesta la jeune femme, plus en colère contre elle-même que contre les évènements.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux sorciers. Pansy baissa la tête, quelque peu honteuse de s'être laissée aller face à son Lord. Ce dernier se leva pour se placer face à elle. Prenant garde à ne surtout par l'effleurer, il chercha son regard pour lui dire.

\- Fais ce que tu peux. Ce que tu ne peux pas faire nous le délèguerons ou nous le remettrons à plus tard. Ne te rend pas malade pour cela.

La jeune femme acquiesça, la boule dans son estomac ne cessant de grossir. N'osant pas parler, elle hocha la tête, reprit ses affaires, ses notes et ses plumes et sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle avait énormément de difficultés à résister à un employeur indifférent, tout en le cachant à son mari alors que tout le monde vivait sous le même toit. Si Harry se mettait à être gentil, elle ne répondait plus de rien.

* * *

Severus rentra au petit matin épuisé mais satisfait. Son sac de cueillette était plein à craquer et s'il lui faudrait un ou deux jours pour déshydrater, extraire le jus ou encore concasser avant de mettre en flacon, il avait là une bonne réserve. Les nouveaux habitants du Manoir Prince piochaient allègrement – sur ses recommandations uniquement - dans les différentes potions du maître, aussi s'était-il fait un devoir de reconstituer son stock.

Des potions contre la migraine ou les maux d'estomac étaient d'usage courant. Il voulait également préparer des potions pour les dents ou pour les régurgitations ainsi que des baumes pour les piqûres et brûlures, des crèmes antiseptiques en prévision des découvertes nombreuses – et parfois malheureuses – du petit Benedict. Il se sentait responsable de la santé des membres de sa Maison.

Frissonnant le sorcier se rendit dans son laboratoire et passa de nombreuses heures à restaurer ses réserves d'ingrédients. Il nettoya les surfaces de travail – sans magie pour ne pas perturber les actifs – avant de céder à son besoin de sommeil. A plus de midi, il put enfin aller s'étendre et ne prit pas garde lorsque des frissons commencèrent à courir dans son dos et que son nez picota désagréablement.

Il se déshabilla et s'enfouit sous la couette.

* * *

Harry passa la journée à jongler entre différentes tâches. Son époux avait décidé de refaire son stock d'ingrédients à la lune montante. Pourquoi celle-ci et pas une autre ? Ne posez pas la question à Harry, son cursus en potions était bien trop effacé de sa mémoire pour qu'il ait une réponse cohérente à vous offrir. Sachant le Maître de Maison indisponible, il avait prit sur lui de l'avancer dans son travail, triant et recevant les appels et courriers pour lui faire un précis qui lui permettrait de traiter efficacement les demandes.

Le jeune Lord songea plusieurs fois qu'embaucher un Secrétaire pour la Maison des Prince ne serait décidément pas un luxe. Il s'interrogea sur le fait que son mari n'ait jamais jugé la dépense nécessaire : personnellement et avec la Saison londonienne, il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de traiter toutes les affaires courantes, sans parler de la lecture des lois ou de l'organisation d'un mariage.

La masse de travail que son époux abattait était énorme. En même temps, elle était également le reflet de ses capacités. Il avait tout de même assuré un poste à temps plein dans l'enseignement en plus de l'espionnage et de missions parallèles confiées par Voldemort ou Dumbledore. La journée fila à une telle vitesse que Pansy dut venir le chercher pour le bain de Benedict. Harry se faisait un devoir de s'occuper du petit garçon à intervalles réguliers chaque jour.

Il prenait un grand plaisir à discuter avec le petit bébé qui après quelques semaines au Manoir avait enfin pris des rondeurs. Son poids avait été une source d'inquiétude et le médicomage n'avait rien fait pour les rassurer. Seule une potion nutritive dosée par Severus avait permis au petit Benedict de rattraper en poids les enfants de son âge.

Il délesta prestement l'enfant de ses habits pour le plonger dans l'eau chaude. La pièce avait été surchauffée pour que le bébé ne tombe pas malade en sortant du bain. Le froid s'était abattu sur le domaine, laissant présager un Noël enneigé. Soutenant sa tête, Harry prit soin de laver délicatement le petit corps sous le regard appréciateur de la nourrice. Elle prépara un petit pyjama en velours à côté de la serviette avant de laisser le jeune homme officier.

Depuis quelques jours, Harry avait recours à une technique efficace. Il sortait l'enfant du bain, l'emmitouflait dans une couverture et le séchait le plus rapidement possible en lui parlant. Chaque pli devait être inspecté et le jeune Lord remplissait cette tâche avec une grande célérité. Benedict n'était pas friand de ce moment – l'air sur sa peau humide provoquait une sensation désagréable. Il redevenait plus calme une fois langé et habillé. Harry connaissait les sorts lui permettant de faire tout cela d'un coup de main mais Mrs Quigley l'avait mis en garde : ils abîmaient la peau du bébé. Harry se passait donc de magie lorsqu'il était question de Benedict.

Seul pour la soirée, il resta avec le petit garçon, le nourrissant, jouant puis allant le coucher. Mrs Quigley avait pu avoir sa soirée et le Manoir semblait bien calme. Lorsqu'Harry alla se coucher à son tour, il fut accueilli par une chaleur intense sous les draps. Severus était brûlant. Posant une main sur son front, il avisa la fièvre de son époux.

\- Dobby !

L'elfe apparut immédiatement dans un « pop » sonore.

\- Il a de la fièvre. Remplis la baignoire et aide moi à le transporter.

D'un claquement de doigt, l'elfe de maison obéit. Le corps de Severus lévita jusqu'à la salle de bain et Harry se sentit bête l'espace d'une seconde de n'avoir pas pensé à faire usage de la magie. Il se précipita vers la cheminée de leur chambre et lança une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre. Le médicomage répondit après seulement deux appels. Alarmé par la description du jeune Lord, il prit sa mallette et se rendit au Manoir.

Harry était déjà retourné dans la salle de bain, envoyant Dobby accueillir le nouveau venu. Heureusement Severus était vêtu d'un sous-vêtement et il prit sur lui d'invoquer un tee-shirt pour cacher la plus grande partie des cicatrices de l'ancien Mangemort. Il savait son époux très pudique et peu enclin à laisser voir les marques de sa servitude sur son corps.

Le médecin déboula dans la salle de bain, l'elfe sur les talons. Il s'arrêta une seconde sur le tatouage effacé marquant le bras de Lord Prince. Harry le fusilla du regard et il se reprit lançant un sort de diagnostic. Soupirant, il fit apparaître trois potions sur le rebord du lavabo.

\- Votre époux a pris froid, annonça platement le médicomage, l'air passablement ennuyé qu'on l'ait dérangé ainsi pour une urgence qui n'était pas vitale. Vous avez eu un bon réflexe en faisant descendre sa fièvre. Donnez-lui ces trois potions et il ira mieux demain.

L'homme s'en retourna sans une salutation et Harry se promit de changer de médecin de famille. Laissant Dobby le raccompagner, il prit sur lui d'appliquer une compresse fraîche sur le front de l'homme. Severus ouvrit alors les yeux, embrumés par la fièvre.

\- Que… Commença-t-il d'un ton caverneux.

\- Tu es malade, expliqua rapidement Harry. Un bain froid pour faire baisser la fièvre. Le médicomage a laissé trois potions pour toi.

Le jeune Lord déboucha un à un les flacons, laissant le Maître les sentir avant de les avaler. Il reconnut chacune des potions et fronça le nez face à l'une d'entre elles qui selon lui n'était pas correctement préparée. Harry fonça les sourcils. Ce médicomage en entendrait parler.

\- Dobby, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas empirer la migraine de son époux.

L'elfe apparut, l'inquiétude marquant ses traits grossiers.

\- Peux-tu aller chercher une potion contre la migraine dans l'armoire à pharmacie ? Et refaire le lit avec du linge propre ?

Acquiesçant, l'elfe transplana encore pris par l'urgence. Harry se retourna et aida son époux à sortir de la baignoire. Empressé, il sortit trois serviettes dans lesquelles il l'emmitoufla avant de le frictionner. Il s'inquiéta lorsque l'homme ne prit pas la peine de l'envoyer sur les roses.

Se reposant sur le lavabo, Severus se sentait vidé. Sa magie devait être en train de se battre contre le mal et une migraine vrillait ses tempes. Il laissa le jeune homme le sécher partiellement. Il l'envoya dans la chambre tandis qu'il se déshabillait et finissait de se revêtir des sous-vêtements propres. Il ne manquait plus que son jeune époux ne perçoive le début de désir que ses gestes avaient fait naître en lui.

Même dans un état comateux, son corps était capable de réaction. Severus en aurait ri, si le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche n'envoyait pas des élancements douloureux sous son crâne. Il put finalement rejoindre un lit aux draps frais et prendre une potion correctement préparée. Il resta éveillé suffisamment longtemps pour émettre un simple :

\- Merci.

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un sourire éblouissant. Severus se détendit. Si Potter était capable de ne pas lui renvoyer chaque geste de bonne volonté dans la figure et si lui-même se sentait assez en confiance pour faire preuve d'une faiblesse passagère devant lui, leur vie à deux se présentait sous de bons auspices. Soupirant d'aise, il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **Comment ne pas finir noyée sous les cartons ?**

Comme le titre l'indique et en adéquation avec mon annonce de début de chapitre, ma préoccupation du moment se résume à "comment déménager un F3 plein à craquer dans un 20m3 en l'espace de deux semaines lorsqu'on est en train de chercher un appartement dans la ville d'arrivée ?" De fait, je n'ai plus le temps pour rien et j'en suis navrée. **Je vous remercie pour tous vos gentils commentaires sur le dernier chapitre (je les ai tous lu et ils auront une réponse dès que je peux dégager cinq minutes de temps libre). Cette note sera remplacée par les RAR habituelles dès que possible.**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos messages de soutien, vos commentaires seront lus, dès que j'aurais fini d'emballer mon salon** (et tuer mon chat très probablement, il arrête pas de faire ses griffes sur toutes les boites que je monte, arg). Qu'avez-vous pensé du rapprochement Severus/Harry ? De l'article de la Gazette ? De cette chère Astoria et de Remus/Sirius ? A très vite (enfin le plus vite possible).


	26. Leçon numéro vingt-cinq

**Titre :** Gentlemen Sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

 **NDA** : Bonjour à tous ! Je profite d'une jolie insomnie pour poster ce chapitre tout beau tout juste relu - du coup j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes. Je suis navrée pour le rythme un petit peu erratique de la publication en ce moment, le déménagement ne laisse que peu de place au reste. Merci pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires ainsi que vos mots de soutien qui sont les bienvenus en ce moment. Une petite annonce assez triste finalement : ce chapitre était l'avant dernier de ceux initialement prévu. Autant dire que je n'ai plus que deux chapitres prêts à être postés, le 26 et l'épilogue. Je pense pouvoir poster le chapitre 26 la semaine prochaine mais après ce sera la coupure du déménagement et j'en profiterai pour rédiger les quatre bonus... Oui je suis un peu folle... Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre. On se retrouve en bas =)

* * *

 **Leçon n°25 : De l'art de prendre un nouveau tournant**

Severus s'éveilla le lendemain matin. La migraine de la nuit était revenue mais sa fièvre avait baissé. Il essaya de se relever dans son lit et un élancement le fit se tenir tranquille. S'il y avait une chose que Severus Rogue avait apprise sur la douleur pendant les nombreuses années où il avait espionné c'était qu'il était inutile de la provoquer… Il tourna doucement la tête sur le côté pour voir Potter en train de dormir, assis sur un fauteuil à côté de lui, un plaid posé sur les jambes, les lunettes encore posées sur son nez.

Il fallut quelques secondes au maître des potions pour comprendre que son nouvel époux l'avait veillé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Remisant ses pensées à plus tard, la gorge sèche, il appela Archie dans un souffle. Son elfe apparut immédiatement, un plateau à la main. Précautionneusement, il aida son maître à boire deux gorgées d'eau puis les trois flacons de potions – Pimentine, Anti-douleur, Énergétique – en provenance directe de l'armoire à potions du Manoir.

Archie l'aida ensuite à se placer en position assise, retapant légèrement ses oreillers en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller le jeune Lord. Il s'éclipsa ensuite pour apporter un café en guise de petit-déjeuner.

Severus était épuisé malgré ses nombreuses heures de sommeil. La maladie appuyait sur ses capacités intellectuelles, pressant son cerveau et faisant battre le sang à ses tempes. Il attendit patiemment que la sensation se diffuse après l'ingestion des potions, observant le visage détendu de son mari sur le fauteuil.

Archie lui apporta son café sur un plateau qu'il posa sur lui. Il profita de l'endormissement du jeune maître pour faire part de ses récriminations.

\- Maître Harry a demandé à Dobby de venir cette nuit. Il n'a pas appelé Archie.

Severus manqua de lever les yeux au ciel. Son elfe était froissé dans son ego professionnel. Comment lui dire que Potter avait sans doute paniqué et appelé la première personne qui lui venait en tête ? A en juger par la moue de son elfe de maison, l'explication passerait mal. Que le jeune homme n'ait pas pensé à faire appel aux services des domestiques présents, démontrant un manque de confiance en leurs capacités, ne passerait pas facilement.

Le maître des potions prit alors un air maussade, sous entendant que son état de santé ne lui permettait pas de gérer les querelles domestiques. Archie s'excusa en voyant son maître en souffrance et partit finir le petit déjeuner. Severus bénéficia ainsi de silence et de repos.

Le réveil d'Harry fut douloureux. La nuque cassée après une nuit passée dans le fauteuil, il étendit ses jambes ankylosées avant de se précipiter vers le lit, se rappelant la maladie de son époux. Il se rassit, les bras ballants, observant Severus en train de prendre connaissance du journal du jour, le dos appuyé contre un considérable pile d'oreillers.

\- Bonjour, le salua-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Severus tourna doucement la tête vers lui. Ce matin, son ancien élève et récent mari, avait décidé de s'adresser à lui formellement. Cette alternance continuelle dans leur façon de s'adresser à l'autre commençait à lui donner le tournis. L'homme en déduisait juste que leur intimité n'était pas parfaite.

\- Mieux, je crois, émit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je vous remercie pour vos soins.

La phrase laissa Harry perplexe. Son mari pensait-il vraiment qu'il l'aurait laissé frissonnant de fièvre dans le lit ? Il capta son regard noir, cherchant à décrypter ses pensées. Que se passait-il dans la tête de Severus Rogue ? Une espèce de sourire naquit à la commissure des lèvres, renvoyant Harry à un autre souvenir. Il le chassa, ainsi que son sentiment de jalousie et répondit finalement à son vis-à-vis.

\- Je suis ravi si j'ai pu être d'une quelconque aide. Je vais me préparer pour la journée.

Abandonnant la chambre conjugale, il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se laver et se vêtir.

Severus était soucieux. Avec sa migraine et son état d'affaiblissement général, ses barrières mentales n'étaient plus au maximum de leur capacité. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de son époux il avait été projeté dans ses souvenirs. Une sensation étrangement familière. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'assister au cours des pensées de son époux.

Il vit l'inquiétude que lui avait causé son état de la veille et les soins empressés qui lui avait administrés avant de le veiller une bonne partie de la nuit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la curiosité du jeune homme pour sa personne. Il fut très étonné par le souvenir que cette simple expression appela dans la mémoire du jeune Potter. Il se vit rire avec Miss Parkinson la semaine précédente. La jeune femme avait une façon de décrire les choses tout à fait réjouissante, comme l'avaient prouvé ses nombreuses rédactions lors de sa scolarité puis ses réparties inventives pendant les soirées mondaines.

Il ressentit l'aiguillon de la jalousie transpercé Harry Potter, puis sa contrariété et son indécision. Il ne sut comment interpréter correctement les sentiments qu'il avait entraperçus. Confus, il retourna à sa lecture.

* * *

\- Tu n'écoutes pas, Parkinson, le bleu azur c'est démodé… Asséna Percy d'un ton suffisant.

\- C'est toi qui ne m'écoutes pas, la belette, puisque je te dis qu'on ne peut pas envoyer des cartons unis… Il faut un motif qu'il soit bleu, blanc, noir…Ce que tu veux mais pas rouge. Ce serait vulgaire.

La répartie qui vint naturellement aux lèvres du jeune Secrétaire resta coincée tandis que le Lord en titre pénétrait dans le bureau. Il trancha en faveur de la jeune Intendante et ressortit, un sourire aux lèvres, amusé par leurs pitreries.

\- Ce sera blanc et bleu, asséna Pansy avec toute sa morgue.

\- Très bien, soupira le jeune homme roux, mais je persiste à dire que ton message n'est ni clair, ni élégant…

\- Que veux-tu mettre sur des cartes de vœux en dehors de « bonne année et bonne santé » ?

\- Justement quelque chose de plus élégant, de plus élaboré…

\- Comme ?

\- Je réfléchis, rétorqua sèchement l'ancien Gryffondor.

Il maudit son homologue car il savait qu'en plus de savoir choisir des couleurs, elle avait un certain sens de la formule.

\- « Que cette année soit prospère pour vous et votre lignée » ? Proposa Percy en masquant le doute dans sa voix et dans son expression.

Le visage de Pansy se tordit dans une moue de dégoût.

\- Tu n'as pas plus pompeux comme formule ?

Un silence réflexif tomba sur le bureau.

\- On va mettre « En espérant que cette nouvelle année vous soit prospère » et on ajoute un charme réfrigérant dessus pour glacer les lettres. C'est ma dernière offre, le rouquin, lança la jeune femme en lui présentant un prototype qu'elle enchanta en joignant le geste et la parole.

Il observa le carton sous toutes les coutures et le reposa solennellement sur la table.

\- Vendu.

Un sourire complice naquit sur leurs lèvres et ils commencèrent à lister les noms, prénoms et qualités des futurs destinataires. Après plus d'une demi-heure de travail, Percy s'exclama :

\- On a oublié les Potter !

Pansy souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On dira que leur carton s'est perdu.

Un rire un brin hystérique naquit dans la gorge de Percy. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il se permit de glousser, vite rejoint par son homologue. Ils perdirent une minute à imaginer la pire carte de vœux possible puis se remirent tranquillement au travail.

* * *

Severus se remit rapidement, au grand soulagement de toute la maisonnée. Harry s'empressa de lui transmettre les différents précis qu'il avait établis à partir des messages qu'on lui avait adressé. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Percy et Pansy furent déchargés d'une partie du travail de Lord Prince et purent envisager plus sereinement la fin de l'année. Enfin, Benedict avait l'air ravi de le revoir traîner près de la nursery et il avait essayé de défroisser l'ego du pauvre Archie.

Tout semblait parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Et pourtant. Severus doutait. Très légèrement. Il ne l'aurait admis devant personne, pas même Lucius, mais ce qu'il avait vu par inadvertance dans l'esprit du jeune Potter l'obsédait. Était-ce une forme de préoccupation pour lui ? Était-il jaloux de la relation que Miss Parkinson entretenait avec lui ? Ou était-il jaloux de sa relation avec elle ? La question ne cessait de se présenter à son esprit. Aussi Severus, en bon Serpentard, commença à observer plus discrètement leurs relations.

Il semblait y avoir une franche camaraderie entre eux et souvent Harry se rangeait à son avis. Severus ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : l'opinion de Miss Parkinson était un choix sûr. Ils travaillaient efficacement ensemble et elle gérait d'une main experte les cordons de la bourse. La jeune femme lui faisait presque regretter de n'avoir aucune aide pour gérer sa propre Maison mais en dehors d'elle, il ne voyait pas en qui il pourrait avoir suffisamment confiance.

En réalité, le nœud du problème se situait à ce croisement. Avait-il confiance en Harry ? Et en Parkinson ? Était-il trompé sous son propre toit ? Pourquoi cela lui importait-il autant ?

En deux jours, Severus récoltait les détails, les informations, cherchant à les interpréter. Il avait l'impression de gratter une plaie suppurante. Cela le démangeait et plus il grattait, plus la satisfaction était de courte durée. Un cercle vicieux.

Pendant cette période, il se renferma quelque peu entre son laboratoire et ses devoirs de Lord. Il n'amputa pas le temps qu'il passait avec Benedict, souhaitant habituer l'enfant à sa présence. Il lui accordait une à deux heures par jour. En revanche, il sauta quelques repas, prétextant une expérimentation en cours ou une stratégie à élaborer. Si Harry était affecté par ce retranchement, il n'en montra rien.

En quelques jours, cette obsession le tourmentait assez pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à faire depuis la guerre : lire les pensées d'un autre être vivant. Il assista de nouveau aux repas et aux veillées, cherchant à croiser le regard de son époux. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers des éléments de la vie quotidienne : Benedict, le Manoir, les fêtes, les contrats en cours…

L'absence de pensées amoureuse le rassura et le blessa. Comment devait-il prendre cela ? Un soir quelques jours avant les fêtes, la veillée se déroula entre les deux maîtres de Maison. Harry avait émit le vœu de l'entendre jouer après le souper dans l'un des salons et il avait acquiescé, ravi de l'opportunité. Il installa Harry face au piano et commença une mélodie enveloppante, destinée à le bercer.

Croisant son regard, il entra délicatement dans ses pensées et fut surpris d'y trouver une représentation de lui-même transcendée. Cette vision était plutôt flatteuse et elle rasséréna Severus. Il allait se retirer lorsque la vision de Miss Parkinson se matérialisa. La jeune femme jouait de la flûte et elle était nimbée d'un halo d'admiration. Déstabilisé, Severus rompit le contact et reporta son attention sur son jeu. Que devait-il en conclure ?

* * *

Le doute. Severus avait énormément de difficulté à se confronter de lui-même à ce sentiment. Durant la guerre, le doute signifiait généralement une morte lente à court terme. Le maître des potions n'avait pas survécu à deux guerres en étant agent double sans avoir compris quelques subtilités en matière d'instinct, de survie et de langage corporel. Il avait tout à fait conscience qu'il se tramait quelque chose au sein du Manoir mais ne savait que faire de cette information.

Quelque soit l'angle avec lequel il envisageait la situation, rien ne pouvait convenir. Remâchant ses arguments, il finit par arriver à une unique conclusion l'aveu serait sa seule possibilité. En parler devrait résoudre une partie du problème, si tant est que cette phrase signifie quelque chose. La communication était tellement le fort de Severus, qu'il envisagea immédiatement un stratagème pour mettre en place les conditions d'une discussion à son avantage. Il fallait donc trouver une faille dans leur quotidien... Severus avait été espion et Mangemort. Cela tombait très bien. Il attendit que l'effervescence et la fatigue gagne Prince Hall.

La journée précédent la fête du réveillon de Noël fut un jour d'ébullition au Manoir. Tout le personnel – des elfes jusqu'à l'Intendante – était sur des charbons ardents tandis que les maîtres des lieux bouclaient les derniers dossiers.

Severus rejoignit le bureau de son mari. Frappant à la porte, il entra pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil lui faisant face. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que son époux finisse d'écrire la fin de sa phrase et lui accorde toute son attention. Il mit à profit ce moment pour contempler sa physionomie puis il lâcha d'un ton plat :

\- Je voudrais te parler.

Cette amorce avait été étudiée pour faire naître le trouble chez son jeune compagnon. Cela ne manqua pas, Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je dois aller voir Benedict, cela ne peut-il attendre ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

\- Non, je voudrais te parler immédiatement.

Le froncement se fit plus prononcé. Se replaçant dans son siège, Harry ouvrit les mains dans une posture implicite d'écoute. Comprenant le signal, Severus passa à la seconde phase de son plan.

\- Que penses-tu de Miss Parkinson ?

La question sembla désarçonner son mari. Un léger tic apparut sous sa joue gauche. Severus s'empêcha de se projeter dans son esprit. Harry se reprit et répondit, surpris du sujet.

\- C'est une jeune femme tout à fait professionnelle, qui fait un travail remarquable en tant qu'Intendante des Potter et des Gaunt. J'ose dire qu'elle est devenue une amie. Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? Souhaites-tu la recruter ?

Le silence accueillit ses questions. Severus battit douloureusement des paupières, souhaitant ne pas avoir remarqué cette espèce de tressaillement qui avait parcouru le corps de son époux en parlant d'elle. Une esquisse de sourire narquois naquit au bord des lèvres du Serpentard. La meilleure défense était l'attaque. Après quelques secondes sans bruit, il émit de sa voix grave :

\- Est-ce si difficile à admettre ?

Les sourcils de Lord Potter se haussèrent dans un bel ensemble. Le Serpentard aurait pu trouver cela comique s'il n'avait l'impression de rejouer un vaudeville.

\- Admettre quoi au juste ? Interrogea ce dernier, la voix plus sèche.

\- Que tu la désires, répondit avec flegme le dernier descendant des Prince.

Un silence assourdissant s'imposa entre eux. L'incrédulité se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme mais Severus savait qu'il avait visé juste. Il suffisait d'insister un petit peu. Il prépara soigneusement sa relance avec le plaisir du masochiste enfonçant un peu plus le couteau qu'il vient de planter dans sa jambe.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Rétorqua Harry, quelque peu ébaubi, avec une pointe d'interrogation.

\- Est-ce si difficile d'admettre que tu la désires ? Insista néanmoins Lord Prince parfaitement impassible.

\- C'est n'importe… voulut protester le jeune homme avant d'être coupé sèchement.

\- Ne me mentez pas Potter ! S'écria le maître des potions avant de se reprendre. Ne me mens pas.

Devant les yeux éberlués d'Harry, Severus sut qu'il était fichu. Il le savait depuis quelques temps mais refusait totalement de se l'avouer. Il avait remarqué les premiers changements lorsque le jeune homme lui avait souri quelques semaines plus tôt pour l'aménagement du parc. Il l'avait regardé calmement, comme s'il ne voyait en lui que l'être humain qu'il était. Sans dégoût, sans idolâtrie, avec un calme serein et une certaine empathie. Il était fichu depuis que son époux avait pris soin de lui pendant une nuit entière, inquiet, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une mauvaise grippe.

Il savait qu'il était fichu parce qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi, dès qu'une personne de son entourage faisait preuve de gentillesse. Severus ne pouvait se permettre d'être gentil mais il appréciait comme tout un chacun la bienveillance partout où elle se trouvait. Il ne supportait pas la bienveillance crasse, non choisie, non décidée, ou celle mise en place par dépit ou pire encore, par paresse. Non, il appréciait la bienveillance instruite, celle qui ne jugeait pas, qu'importent les circonstances.

Il savait que c'en était fait de lui lorsque pendant leur nuit de noces ce jeune homme avait regardé ses cicatrices sans ciller, sans rien dire, sans émettre de jugement. Et qu'il les avait _embrassé_.

Le silence s'éternisait. Severus le rompit brutalement.

\- Potter, ne soyez pas un idiot s'il vous plait. Admettez-le. Vous désirez Miss Parkinson.

Pour souligner sa déclaration, Severus se leva pour se poster aux côtés de son mari.

\- Tu passes ton temps à ne surtout pas la regarder trop intensément, tes journées sont meilleures lorsque tu as rendez vous avec elle, tu t'admonestes régulièrement en te disant que tout cela n'est _décidément pas_ une bonne idée, mais tu n'arrives pas à faire autrement.

La description de la situation par la voix grave du maître des potions sembla trouver un certain écho chez son jeune mari.

\- Crois-tu que je l'ignore ? Tu tressailles lorsqu'elle est près de toi, tout comme maintenant.

Harry se leva d'un bond, essayant d'échapper aux dires de son époux. Il fut bloqué dans sa fuite par le corps de Severus qui le coinça contre un mur, lui assénant ses vérités.

\- Tu la désires, Harry, expliqua-t-il fataliste. Rien que d'évoquer cette situation, tu trembles… Est-ce elle que tu imaginais pendant notre nuit de noces ?

Le couteau métaphorique de Severus sembla transpercer son os. Il n'était décidément jamais très agréable de se confronter à ses doutes. Néanmoins, son chuchotement suscita une réaction violente et inattendue.

\- Non ! Jamais ! Quand je suis avec toi, c'est toi que je… C'est avec toi que je suis.

Seveurs afficha un sourire sardonique entre le plaisir et la souffrance. Ainsi, il avait eu raison. Que c'était bon. Qu'il avait mal.

\- Dis-le, souffla-t-il.

Le couteau sembla chauffé à blanc. Le visage torturé, Harry finit par relever les yeux pour faire face. Il ne pouvait plus se dérober.

\- Je vous désire tous les deux.

Les mots portèrent si violemment que Severus chancela quelques secondes. Son cerveau s'arrêta avant de redémarrer avec une intensité folle. Il n'avait pas imaginé une telle situation. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Rien ne s'était véritablement produit entre eux depuis la nuit de noces. Ils dormaient ensemble, bien qu'une chambre soit allouée à chaque homme en plus de la suite maritale, plus pour éviter une conversation qui viendrait remettre en cause leur équilibre que par réel plaisir.

L'aveu du jeune homme le laissait complètement dépourvu. Il suffisait de dire que Severus Rogue n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relations _a minima_ amicales durant sa vie. Pris dans sa confusion, il délaissa sa position pour entamer une ronde dans la pièce. Il était agacé de se sentir ainsi, dépendant de son jeune époux. Peu importe l'angle sous lequel il voyait cette situation elle lui apparaissait catastrophique. Il avait été seul longtemps et jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait choisi un ancien élève, pis Harry Potter, lui entre tous, pour tester ce genre de sentiments.

Il stoppa ses déambulations quelques secondes avant de percuter le corps du jeune homme. Celui-ci le regardait dans les yeux, un air malheureux sur le visage.

\- Me trouvez-vous anormal ?

Severus eut une folle envie de se jeter la tête contre le mur. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cette question ? La réponse s'infiltra entre ses lèvres, malgré lui.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça, souffla-t-il.

\- Et que diriez-vous ? S'enquit le jeune homme, une certaine crispation sur le visage.

Severus connaissait cette expression somme toute très potterienne. C'était la manière dont le Gryffondor avait de se protéger des attaques verbales extérieures. Lord Prince prit quelques secondes pour tourner sa phrase avant d'articuler lentement :

\- Je dirais que vous êtes un jeune homme partagé entre un goût impeccable en matière de femme et déplorable en matière d'homme, si je suis capable de juger de ce genre de choses. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas anormal.

Détournant le regard, le Serpentard s'absorba dans la contemplation de la fine marqueterie décorant le plateau d'une desserte. Quelques secondes plus tard, les lèvres d'Harry étaient sur les siennes, explorant sa bouche. Le jeune homme se détacha un instant pour émettre :

\- Pourquoi nous faire du mal ? Vous êtes cruel.

\- Fascinant, répondit Severus, un éclat rauque dans la voix. Je ne le suis pas ni par choix ni par goût, je voulais juste que tu l'admettes.

Les sensations se renforcèrent, ravissant leurs sens. La peau du Serpentard picotait sous les caresses de son époux. Sa langue caressait la sienne, ses lèvres et leurs commissures dans un ballet érotique.

\- Je vais me faire pardonner, chuchota le Gryffondor contre sa bouche.

\- A quoi joues-tu ? Questionna Severus perdu.

\- Je ne joue pas. Détends-toi.

Une pluie de baisers s'abattit sur son cou puis son torse. Severus sentit la chaleur monter en lui. Il ne résista pas lorsque des mains fraîches déboutonnèrent sa chemise puis entreprirent de le caresser. Son souffle manqua lorsqu'il sentit sa ceinture se défaire d'un claquement de doigt puis son pantalon s'abaisser. Des mains saisirent ses fesses le faisant frissonner. Utilisant la moindre parcelle de contrôle pour ne pas gémir, il apprécia néanmoins que les mains de son jeune époux retombent le long de ses jambes pour enlever son dernier vêtement.

Sous l'impulsion d'Harry, il se trouva assis sur l'un des fauteuil du bureau, les jambes écartées et le jeune homme à genoux face à lui. L'érotisme de la situation fit monter d'un cran la tension qu'il ressentait dans son corps. Le jeune Lord l'embrassa, reprenant ses caresses, le saisissant très légèrement pour ensuite accentuer son mouvement. Il réitéra la manœuvre plusieurs fois le rendant fou de désir.

\- Gémis, Severus.

La phrase était prononcée sur un ton rauque, à demi soufflée. Elle enflamma les sens de l'homme qui ne put se retenir. Un long gémissement sortit de sa gorge lorsque finalement son époux le prit en bouche, caressant au passage ses testicules si sensibles. Une décharge de plaisir fusa dans son cerveau.

Les mouvements de langue, les caresses, la délicate succion, tout était presque trop. Le plaisir montait trop vite. Cela faisait trop longtemps. Un coup de langue vicieux paracheva sa jouissance et il se répandit, les reins en feu, un grognement à la bouche.

Lorsqu'il reprit pied, Harry était en train de déboutonner son pantalon, au supplice d'être ainsi contenu. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme se toucher, il grogna d'une voix rauque.

\- A moi.

La confusion naquit dans les yeux du jeune homme. Severus le força à s'allonger par terre sur la moquette épaisse. D'un geste de main, il fit disparaître son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Il l'embrassa avant de le saisir, buvant le gémissement que son action provoqua à sa bouche. Il le mena à la jouissance, d'un geste sûr, presque brutal, suçant ses lèvres, le faisant soupirer et gémir pour plus.

Quelques minutes de ce traitement eurent raison de son époux. Il vint dans un cri que Severus aspira. Il les nettoya, collant le jeune homme contre lui pour qu'ils n'aient pas froid, légèrement apaisé. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. Jurant à voix basse, le maître des lieux toucha le pendentif qui ne le quittait jamais. Ils furent projetés en douceur dans la chambre maritale. Délestant Harry de ses derniers vêtements, il les glissa sous les couvertures.

Le corps collé à la peau douce et chaude du jeune homme, l'ancien Mangemort se sentit apaisé. Il se surprit à aimer ce contact, lui qui ne supportait pas d'être touché. Son corps avait faim, sa peau ne semblait jamais en avoir assez. Harry ne s'en plaignit pas, cherchant chaleur et réconfort dans leur étreinte.

\- C'était… inattendu, émit le jeune sorcier sur un ton empreint de doute.

Devait-il parler ? Devait-il se taire ? Que faire quand son époux arrive à vous faire avouer que vous en désirer une autre ? Était-ce moins grave que ce soit une femme ? Il sentit Severus soupirer. De soulagement ? De dépit ? D'agacement ?

\- Certes, convint-il en calant sa tête contre la sienne.

Il n'avait pas l'air de le rejeter et Harry pensa que c'était un bon début. Il poursuivit donc, persuadé que se taire aller les faire régresser dans leur relation.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'enquit-il d'une voix plate.

Chercher à qualifier leurs rapports était peut-être un bon début ?

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? Rétorqua son époux de sa voix grave.

Okay, Harry retirait totalement ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était une horrible idée. Il se lança néanmoins.

\- Je pense que c'était… bien, entama-t-il maladroitement. Nous en avions besoin, manifestement. C'était plus que satisfaisant et ça ne me… dérangerait pas de le refaire.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le rictus moqueur que sa déclaration fit naître sur les lèvres de son époux.

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ta définition, reprit Lord Prince, et cela ne me dérangerait pas non plus.

Ces mots et leur acceptation sous-entendue enflammèrent les sens d'Harry. Se tournant, il captura les lèvres de son époux. Le reste de l'après-midi se perdit en gémissements et murmures.

* * *

Percy patientait devant le panneau de bois. Il arrivait à Harry de ne pas répondre immédiatement lorsqu'il était en train de composer une missive, par exemple, mais cela faisait plusieurs minutes. Il retenta sa chance puis ouvrit la porte. Il pénétra dans le bureau de son Lord, jetant un œil circulaire. Une rougeur s'empara directement de son visage. Des vêtements masculins étaient disséminés un peu partout autour d'un fauteuil. Il lui fut aisé de reconnaître les habits de Lord Prince qu'il avait pu apercevoir au petit-déjeuner ainsi que le pantalon de son patron.

Inspirant, il se reprit et appela l'elfe de maison du Manoir pour le sommer de ranger ces preuves compromettantes en cas de visites importunes. L'elfe se chargea sans commentaire des vêtements à terre et Percy déposa les cartons de vœux qu'Harry devait parapher sur son bureau. Il ressortit délestant sa gêne dans la satisfaction du travail accompli.

* * *

 **RAR - des chapitres 24 et 25**

Geliah : Salut ! Et oui, comme tu vois je garde du suspens xD J'espère que ces deux derniers chapitres t'ont plu. A très vite !

Rainbow Girl : Salut à toi ! Merci pour tes commentaires sur les précédents chapitres. Je suis heureuse que le 24 t'ait plu. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que la nuit de noces ait un élément qui surprenne un peu, que le rapport de force (que tout le monde a lu cent fois) s'inverse puisque Severus sur ce plan-là détient une faille qui apparait à ce moment-là. Comme tu as pu le voir dans le chapitre 25, finalement leurs relations restent a peu près égales à elles-mêmes. Quant à Sirius, c'est un personnage que je trouve à la fois trop borné et attachant... Ah cette chère Rita. Elle refera des siennes =) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. A très vite !

Little Luna : Salut à toi ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, cela m'a fait rosir de plaisir. La relation se développe petit à petit... J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. A bientôt !

Guest 1 chapitre 24 : Salut ! Et oui cela s'arrange pour les tourtereaux comme tu dis ^^ Je n'allais pas les soumettre aux déchainements d'une auteur sadique tout de même. En espérant que les derniers chapitres t'aient plu. A très vite !

Cassoulette : Salut à toi et merci pour tous ces commentaires sur les deux chapitres. Je suis heureuse que la nuit de noces t'ait plue... C'est bizarre pleins de gens m'ont fait la réflexion qu'Harry était "dominant". En fait, je ne pense pas. Il n'est pas dominant dans cette nuit de noces, il est entreprenant parce que 1/ il faut bien le faire et 2/ son tout nouveau mari "bloque" et 3/ c'est un Gryffondor avec clairement assez d'esprit d'initiative. Je ne crois pas que Severus en soit pour autant diminué. Cela montre juste que le relai peut se faire et je pense qu'à ce stade de leur cour, ils se connaissent assez, se sont dit assez de choses pour qu'un truc pareil arrive. Après Severus ne sera jamais tout "guimauve" il reste fidèle à lui-même. Leur relation avec Harry va se baser sur beaucoup de non-dits au début simplement parce que je n'ai jamais vu deux hommes discuter à coeur ouvert dans ma vie (en dehors de mon frère et mon père mais ils entretiennent des relations qu'Harry et Severus n'entretiendront jamais) et que pour le moment je considère qu'ils sont plus "amis avec bénéfice" qu'éternellement amoureux. D'ailleurs si ce mot n'était jamais associé à Severus, finalement je crois que cela lui conviendrait "merci bien" xD  
Merci pour ton mot de soutien, j'ai du décaler la date à cause de travaux dans le logement où j'arrivais, du coup je suis encore en plein cartons ! Arg, c'est assez traumatisant comme truc. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. En tout cas, à très vite !

Lils : Salut ! Merci pour ces compliments, c'est juste... merci =°) La vie à deux s'annonce plutôt bien avec un pacte de non-agression très établi... Quant à la discussion Hermione-Harry, ils en avaient besoin. Les réactions sont un peu à fleur de peau, pour la bonne raison qu'ils sont tous les deux sur les nerfs mais ils vont trouver un arrangement. Quant aux cousines, je fais un prix de gros pour celui qui veut les trois xD Et oui les Serpentards sont gentils... Enfin en apparence (rires). Quant à Astoria, il ne faut pas trop s'en faire pour elle, elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac mais effectivement je pense qu'elle échappe au pire en renonçant à sa Famille, ce qui n'est pas sans conséquence pour elle ou pour les siens. J'avoue que j'ai adoré écrire la scène de "la visite" des parrains d'Harry à son nouveau domicile. Je les vois trop en pères-poules qui essaient que ça ne se voit pas... Quant à Pansy et Severus, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Merci pour ton soutien, j'avoue que c'est traumatisant de vivre dans un appart' où tout est dans des petites boites... on est en train de démonter les meubles et du coup ça fait un peu triste. Enfin très vite on aura une maison toute belle, toute neuve =°) A bientôt !

Guest 2 chapitre 24 : Salut ! Tu as tout à fait raison : leurs relations n'allaient pas dans ce sens-là, j'ai pris un peu le contrepied mais comme tu le dis je voulais montrer les "états d'âme" de Severus. En faire un homme qui a eu une enfance traumatisante et une adolescence pire encore et qui a rattrapé toute sa vie des erreurs de jeunesse, du coup... il raisonne pas vraiment comme le commun des mortels il lui manque des "processus". Ceci dit, il va apprendre ^^. Quant à Hermione, je comprends ta remarque. Si elle s'efface qu'elle est moins présente c'est aussi parce que quand deux amis trouvent leur conjoint leurs relations ne se distendent pas vraiment mais n'ont plus l'exclusivité qu'elles avaient auparavant. Quant à leur discussion, leurs réactions sont un peu outrées, ils sont tous bien sur les nerfs et je pense qu'Hermione à ce moment là, arrive au bout de ce qu'elle arrive à supporter et admettre, ça va plus loin que le simple fait de ne pas avoir droit au chapitre, quelque part, je pense qu'elle en a trop sur le coeur, que ça doit sortir. Et elle craque, ce n'est pas de l'affrontement c'est juste... "perdre ses nerfs" comme disent les québécois. J'espère que la suite t'a plue ^^ A très vite !

Clarissandre : Salut à toi, heureuse de te revoir. Leur relation évolue petit à petit et ce que je trouve finalement assez chouette c'est qu'Harry prenant en maturité, il ne va pas aller chercher la petite bête, il prend les choses comme elles viennent et il respecte la relation qu'il avec Severus. Quant à la place de Pansy... Je pense que ce chapitre t'aura apporté une autre vision des choses. J'attends donc tes retours avec impatience. Merci pour ton mot d'encouragement. A très bientôt !

Guest chapitre 25 : Salut ! Oui tout semble s'arranger pour Harry et Severus. Bientôt le mariage de Lucius et Remus ? Oui, certainement mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sera décrit en tant que tel. On les verra ensemble mais la cérémonie en elle-même je ne sais pas si je l'écrirai - on a quand même assisté à deux mariages d'aristocrates dans cette histoire, est-ce qu'un troisième ça ne ferait pas trop ? (rires) Sans compter celui d'Hermione. Puis des cousines d'Harry et Severus... En espérant que le chapitre t'ait plu. A très vite !

* * *

 **Bavardage et autres nouvelles**

... La satisfaction du travail accompli, c'est exactement ce que je ressens quand je rattrape toutes mes réponses à vos commentaires. xD Normalement vous avez du tous recevoir un petit mot pour vous remercier et répondre à vos questions. Comme quoi, les insomnies ça a du bon.

Mon déménagement étant décalé vous aurez le chapitre 26 comme prévu la semaine prochaine après quoi il faudra patienter le temps d'avoir internet dans notre nouveau logement - mon conjoint a déjà fait le transfert pour la date prévue mais sait-on jamais, il y a toujours un petit délai.

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Les soins d'Harry ? La mini-dispute Pansy/Percy ? La Grande Discussion Harry-Severus ? Je suis très impatiente d'avoir vos retours... A très vite !


	27. Leçon numéro vingt-six

**Titre :** Gentlemen Sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

 **NDA :** Bonjour à tous ! Comme convenu, voici le vingt-sixième chapitre, livré en temps et en heure, relu avec attention et peaufiné avec amour. En espérant que le chapitre vous plaira... Bonne lecture !

Avertissement : Lemon assez "graphique" à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

 **Leçon n°26 : Des règles du protocole au savoir vivre**

Les fêtes de Noël furent à la fois éprouvantes et merveilleuses. Harry était enchanté de passer ces quelques jours de vacances avec sa famille. Le retour à Square Grimmaurd se fit sans complication. Une chambre avait été installée à côté de celle qu'il partagerait avec son mari pour Benedict et Pansy. Quelque part cette proximité des gens qui comptaient pour lui le réjouissait intérieurement.

Les trois jours de fête furent ponctués de rire et de discussions. Andy était déjà présente au Manoir pour les accueillir avec Ted et Dora. Hermione et Théodore arrivèrent dans la journée, chacun ayant une chambre suffisamment éloignée de l'autre pour ne pas avoir de tentations – une idée de Tante Andromeda. Lucius était également présent. Discret, il n'adressait la parole qu'à son futur mari, son ami et son fils, les trois dans des buts bien distincts.

Remus avait profité de l'occasion pour inviter les Weasley, les Prewett et les Londubat. Tous déclinèrent : Neville souhaitait passer son premier réveillon dans la famille de sa future femme, quant aux membres issus de la Famille Weasley, ils se remettaient encore de la honte cuisante que leur avait valu le scandale de Molly quelques semaines plus tôt.

Harry en avait ressenti une certaine gêne : cette famille était la seule qu'il eut connu pendant des années mais il comprenait fort bien la position de Bill et Charlie. Il n'avait gardé des liens qu'avec les cinq aînés de la Famille – les jumeaux le renseignant très régulièrement sur ses investissements. Ron n'avait pas repris contact après son appel lors de la première Session du Magenmagot. Harry avait bien reçu une Beuglante lorsqu'il avait annoncé les fiançailles de sa meilleure amie mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de l'écouter avant de lui jeter un _Incendio_ bien senti.

Noël se déroula donc en toute intimité – pour peu qu'une réunion de personnes si différentes et anciennement ennemis puisse se prévaloir du titre. Le jeune homme remarqua une certaine tension chez les Serpentards qui se dissipa au fur et à mesure des verres qui se remplissaient. Ils ne perdaient rien de leurs facultés mais un certain relâchement pouvait être constaté. En outre, l'ambiance chaleureuse qui planait sur tout le Manoir incitait à la décontraction.

Hermione et Harry, ravis de se retrouver, passèrent des heures à discuter, rattrapant le temps perdu dans les préparatifs de la future union de la jeune femme. Drago, Théodore et Pansy faisaient de même, mais les échanges étaient d'une autre nature. Astoria se trouvait bien acceptée par ce groupe de Serpentards légèrement plus âgés. Dora se mêlait régulièrement aux jeunes gens en fonction des sujets de discussion mais elles passaient l'essentiel de son temps à envoyer des piques à Lucius Malefoy qui n'était pas en manque de répartie. Remus ne s'éloignait jamais trop lorsque ces deux-là décidaient de se parler, arbitrant les échanges.

Sirius, en bon hôte, voguait de groupe en groupe, s'assurant que personne ne manque de rien. L'animosité passée entre le nouvel époux de son filleul et lui le faisait éviter intelligemment les cercles où celui-ci se trouvait. Severus ne se mélangea pas beaucoup aux discussions, leur préférant la tranquillité de la bibliothèque. Néanmoins, les anciens de sa Maison, vinrent le trouver tout à tour pour parler.

Les enfants, Eleanor et Oscar, découvraient, émerveillés, les beautés du Manoir Black. Ils étaient ravis de pouvoir vagabonder à leur guise dans la demeure, y compris dans les jardins réaménagés. La piscine du rez-de-chaussée avait fait deux nouveaux adeptes. Lady Astoria prenait garde à bien les accompagner, jouant un rôle de gouvernante qu'elle s'était elle-même attribuée. Le matin de Noël fut spécialement conçu pour eux et leurs hurlements de joie face aux piles de cadeaux les attendant sous le sapin, percèrent un ou deux tympans.

La joie évidente des enfants fit venir quelques larmes aux yeux d'Hermione et Harry vit sa position privilégiée dans le cœur de sa meilleure amie, se déplacer légèrement. Sa peine fut consolée par son fiancé. Les touchers en public étant prohibés même après le mariage, Théodore avait donc une technique bien à lui pour changer les idées de la jeune femme : utiliser son sens de l'humour et son intellect. C'était sournois et très efficace : Hermione riait aux éclats.

Harry savait que leurs mariages respectifs l'éloignerait un peu de sa meilleure amie : elle avait un homme dans sa vie sur qui elle pouvait désormais compter pour se confier. Un clin d'oeil d'Hermione le rassura et il retourna à sa contemplation de l'ouverture des cadeaux par deux enfants grisés. Se rapprochant de Pansy, il fit un grand sourire proche de la grimace au bébé qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Benedict lui répondit par des battements de bras et il ne put résister à l'envie de le prendre contre lui. S'asseyant sur un fauteuil, il prit sur lui de commencer à déballer les cadeaux du bébé, bien plus intéressé par les papiers cadeaux que par les objets en eux-mêmes.

Le voyant empêtré dans son déballage, Pansy se pencha pour ramasser les restes brillants des présents tandis que Severus se plaçait derrière son fauteuil et lui tendait les paquets les uns après les autres. Un instant de gêne éclot entre les trois sorciers puis passa sous les remerciements qu'Harry adressa aux uns et aux autres.

Cependant, le Gryffondor se sentait profondément déchiré. Une fois l'aveu fait à Severus, tout sembla plus simple et plus compliqué. Il partageait désormais une intimité avec son époux dont ils profitaient à chaque moment de liberté, ce qui se résumait en cette période de fêtes, à la nuit. Leurs rapports de jour n'étaient pas beaucoup plus chaleureux mais Harry savait à quoi s'attendre une fois les portes fermées.

Son époux avait dévoilé un peu de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et il attendait le naufrage. Le jeune sorcier comprenait ce sentiment, qu'il avait expérimenté de nombreuses fois dès que quelque chose de bien se produisait dans sa vie. Le retour de Sirius avait été un grand moment et sans l'aide d'Andy et d'un spécialiste, il n'aurait peut être pas aussi bien compris ce qu'il se passait. Agissant normalement, il assurait au Serpentard une stabilité qui petit à petit le rassurait.

Être auprès de Pansy était toujours aussi réjouissant et douloureux. Harry ne savait quelle place lui accorder, si ce qu'il lui disait était convenable. Il se surveillait, évaluant ses paroles en permanence, ce qui se révélait épuisant lorsque, comme en ce moment, il passait l'intégralité de la journée en sa présence. Sans compter que, pour tout arranger, Severus scrutait de temps à autre leurs interactions.

C'est pourquoi chacun poussa un soupir de soulagement en regagnant Prince Hall. La demeure était suffisamment grande et leurs journées suffisamment chargées pour que chacun puisse reprendre le cours de sa vie en ignorant soigneusement l'éléphant dans la pièce.

* * *

Les mois défilèrent trop vite. La Saison était un perpétuel ballet de présentations, de Bals, de réceptions. Après s'être accordés quelques semaines à Prince Hall pour prendre leurs marques à la suite de leurs noces, les deux Lords durent se rendre à l'évidence : le déménagement à Londres était inévitable. La Famille Prince n'ayant plus de demeure londonienne depuis le début de la première guerre - et l'attaque malveillante d'un Mangemort à l'encontre de Lord Prince - la décision fut prise d'emménager à Potter House.

Severus éluda le côté ironique de cette installation, la vie était décidément une péripatéticienne… Lui qui avait été chassé de cette demeure par la mère, se trouvait accueilli par le fils. Chacun prit possession de ses quartiers et un rythme infernal s'instaura. Lord Prince arriva à envier son époux capable d'accorder sa confiance à un personnel de qualité. Severus n'y parvenait pas et assurait en plus de la préparation des différentes Séances, les affaires courantes des Prince.

Il s'appuyait néanmoins sur les informations glanées par Mr Weasley le troisième et les choix d'investissement de Miss Parkinson ce qui lui permit de faire de jolies plus values. Son projet social était tellement proche d'aboutir qu'il mit tout en œuvre pour parvenir à ses fins. Il constata avec stupeur que son époux le secondait efficacement dans cette tâche. Préparant des précis sur les questions débattues dans la Chambre, il organisait avec son Intendante dîners et réceptions. Il répondait aux invitations nécessaires sans demande préalable de Severus.

L'hiver passa dans une espèce d'hyperactivité. Le jeu d'influences mis en place par le maître des potions commençait à rapporter quelques fruits. L'enquête menée par les Aurors était toujours en cours mais Sirius jouait son rôle de trublion régulièrement de manière à obliger le Ministère à se saisir réellement de la question.

Le printemps s'infiltra doucement dans la demeure londonienne des Potter apportant son lot de changements. Benedict était désormais un bébé de huit mois, en pleine santé et éveillé. Il dormait moins longtemps et passait de longues heures aux côtés d'Harry lorsque celui-ci rédigeait sa correspondance. Severus fronça ses sourcils dans une expression entre contrariété et amusement. Les lettres de son époux étaient moins nombreuses qu'auparavant et surtout moins longues, témoins éloquents du plaisir que prenait Harry à s'occuper de son pupille.

Severus ne pouvait se permettre de telles excentricités. Néanmoins, il dormait peu de nature. L'enfant n'ayant plus besoin d'une nourrice depuis plusieurs mois, celle-ci avait été congédiée. Une annonce de gouvernante avait été rédigée et gisait toujours sur le bureau en acajou de son mari. Chacun se relayait pour passer du temps avec l'enfant : l'Intendante des Potter s'en occupait le matin, puis c'était au tour du Lord en personne. L'après-midi était consacré à la sieste et aux jeux avec les elfes. Winky était ravie de s'occuper d'un petit humain. Le soir était l'occasion de réunir la maisonnée et Severus avait assez naturellement prit le pli de se lever la nuit pour rassurer l'enfant lorsqu'il pleurait. Quand ils étaient de sortie, Winky les remplaçait.

En somme, ce petit garçon était extrêmement gâté. La vie intime des époux s'était trouvée ralentie par l'enchainement des évènements jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un moment concordant dans leurs emplois du temps journaliers. Severus en était fort satisfait. Ils ne conversaient pas plus mais profitaient avec plaisir du corps de l'autre dans un échange mutuel extrêmement plaisant.

Les ennuis s'annoncèrent un matin de mai où le soleil perçait par intermittence. Une nuée de chouettes et hiboux divers, tous porteurs de missives, émergea des arbres pour fondre sur la propriété. Ils furent calmés, redirigés, triés et délestés grâce à l'efficace réaction des elfes. Severus ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, extrapolant un fait potterien qui lui serait expliqué au déjeuner. Lorsque celui-ci arriva des piles de courrier jonchaient la pièce où ils prenaient leur repas. Apercevant son époux, il désigna le désordre.

\- Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ? S'enquit-il, entre la désapprobation et la curiosité.

L'air catastrophé de son mari le prévint trop tardivement.

\- Aujourd'hui marque nos six mois d'union, articula Harry péniblement. Chaque sorcière intéressée peut envoyer sa candidature puisqu'aucun nom n'a été arrêté dans notre contrat de mariage.

La nouvelle percuta de plein fouet le Serpentard. Pris dans ses tractations politiques, il ne s'était pas inquiété de ce qu'il se passerait lorsque la date des candidatures arriverait. Toute personne intéressée par le statut de Mère de lignée des Familles Potter, Gaunt et Prince pouvait désormais leur adresser un courrier avec sa généalogie et une demande formelle. L'enfer prenait la forme de ses enveloppes pour Severus.

\- Nous avons l'obligation de leur répondre, émit Harry sur un ton angoissé.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, atteint par une certaine exaspération.

\- Dobby, s'enquit-il d'un ton monocorde que tous avaient appris à craindre.

\- Oui Maitre, Dobby peut faire quelque chose ? Couina la voie flûtée de l'elfe.

\- Apporte-nous un pique-nique, nous déjeunerons simplement aujourd'hui.

L'elfe disparut. Aménageant d'un coup de baguette un espace vide dans la salle à manger, Severus vit une jolie nappe apparaître ainsi qu'un panier largement garni. Il approcha les premières piles et s'assit avec élégance au centre de la nappe en tissu sous le regard surpris de son époux.

\- Si ces demoiselles attendent une réponse, ne les faisons pas languir, ironisa Severus.

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. Il prit le temps d'annuler ses rendez-vous de la journée auprès de Percy avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son époux, un sandwich dans une main, une lettre dans l'autre.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard et une bouteille de Bourgogne, les deux sorciers marquaient leur ahurissement face aux contenus des missives. Certaines sorcières souhaitant se démarquer d'une concurrence qu'elles imaginaient rude avaient envoyé des photographies avec leurs courriers. Ces images jointes allaient du simple portrait au cliché pornographique en passant par la photographie d'enfants antérieurs à la proposition qu'elles faisaient.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus répugnant, finit par dire Harry avec une moue dédaigneuse. Le fait qu'elles fassent ce genre de choses ou le fait qu'elles se sentent obligées de le faire ?

Un silence lui répondit, Severus étant trop profondément choqué par sa dernière lecture pour réagir. Ils avaient dépouillé l'essentiel des candidatures reçues et jamais ô grand jamais il laisserait son époux ou lui-même approcher une de ces créatures. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez compliqué de faire entrer une troisième personne dans ce duo – il n'osait pas dire couple – étrange à l'équilibre fragile qu'il tentait de former avec Potter.

Une pile, la moins épaisse du lot, était placée entre leurs deux corps. Elle devait contenir cinq candidatures tout au plus de personnes qui leur avait paru à tous les deux convenables. Il était néanmoins très perturbant d'envisager ce genre de choses sereinement au milieu de la salle à manger de Potter House.

Harry souffla de découragement.

\- Cela ne nous correspond pas, conclut-il en lisant la dernière lettre de sa pile. Cela ne doit pas se passer comme ça… Nous cherchons une femme qui soit intelligente, qui nous plaise à tous les deux, qui soit capable d'accepter ce genre de situations, fit-il en les désignant tous les deux, et avec qui il soit possible de vivre sans s'étriper.

 _Certes_ , pensa Severus, _énoncé ainsi on comprenait leurs difficultés à trouver la perle rare_. Tournant la tête vers la porte de la pièce, il repassa le discours de son époux de manière à y trouver une réponse satisfaisante. Tout à coup, la foudre s'abattit sur lui. S'injuriant mentalement de tous les noms de ne pas y avoir pensé auparavant, il se tourna presque violemment face à Harry.

\- J'ai une idée.

Le jeune homme craignit le pire. Il n'avait pas franchement tort.

* * *

Pansy ne savait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Enfin, si, c'était un mensonge. Elle savait parfaitement mais elle n'arrivait pas à intégrer cette réalité. Son cerveau émettait d'étranges pannes, probablement un dysfonctionnement au niveau du passage de l'information dans ses synapses.

Elle savait pourtant comment tout cela avait commencé. C'était de sa faute à lui, il n'aurait pas du venir jouer au chevalier blanc avec elle. Il était entré dans sa boutique, avait récupéré une commande, lui avait adressé trois mots et était revenu avec la meilleure proposition qu'on ait pu lui faire depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas su résister.

Puis elle l'avait côtoyé, lui, l'Ennemi héréditaire. Il l'avait laissé entrer dans l'intimité de sa vie, lui accordant une confiance avec un tel naturel qu'elle le prit pour un idiot. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure des semaines, travaillant à ses côtés, elle avait découvert un homme droit, intègre, drôle souhaitant faire de son mieux. La guerre l'avait fait mûrir trop vite – comme eux tous. Il avait gagné en analyse, en finesse, déployant un extraordinaire instinct et un certain charisme pour parvenir à ses fins.

Pansy avait voulu l'aider. Elle s'était investie corps et âme dans chaque mission qu'il lui avait confiée, souhaitant le rendre fier de son Service, heureux des progrès qu'ils faisaient. Et puis il y avait eu son idée, la sienne, pas celle d'une autre. Elle avait été assez stupide pour provoquer cette situation seule. Elle avait ainsi perdu toutes chances qu'il se passe un jour quoique se soit – non pas qu'elle en ait eu beaucoup à l'origine.

Le mariage en avait découlé, simplement, et elle s'était retrouvée dans la position inconfortable au possible de vivre sous le toit d'un homme qu'elle respectait avec ferveur tout en éprouvant des sentiments pour son mari. Pire, on lui avait donné la charge de l'enfant, ce petit être qui avait éveillé en elle des envies et des sentiments qu'elle ne s'était pas cru capable d'éprouver. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne pouvait pas rester.

Puis au fil des semaines, elle avait reçu des attentions de la part des deux hommes de la maisonnée. C'était trop infime pour qu'elle puisse réagir vraiment mais elle ressentait une impression diffuse : des sous-entendus de paroles qui pouvaient être considérées comme flatteuses, des sourires, une connivence. Lorsqu'ils le faisaient l'autre n'était jamais présent et Pansy s'admonesta plusieurs fois croyant qu'elle s'était imaginée leurs comportements.

Ils agissaient avec elle en parfait gentleman. Se levant, l'aidant à s'asseoir, ouvrant les portes. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de comportements de la part de son ancien professeur, c'était plus courant chez Potter dont les manières s'étaient nettement améliorées sous la houlette d'Andromeda.

Le soir, Weasley restait de moins en moins au Manoir. Harry avait laissé sous entendre qu'une rencontre devait être à l'origine de ses absences. Toujours était-il qu'elle se retrouvait souvent seule avec les deux Lords, après dîner. Pendant la veillée, elle se permettait de les contempler à loisir trouvant l'un et l'autre attirant d'une certaine façon. Ils n'agissaient jamais tendrement l'un envers l'autre devant elle, ce qui créait une atmosphère particulière. Elle aurait pu presque croire qu'elle passait du temps avec deux soupirants de marque.

Cela avait commencé un soir de juin, pour son anniversaire. Benedict était gardé par Lord Black et son consort, à leur demande. La Saison s'achevant, chacun retournerait dans son Manoir pour l'été. Si Potter avait trouvé la demande de son parrain étrange, il avait réussi à lui laisser la garde de son pupille. Les deux Lords lui avaient proposé de dîner tous ensemble pour fêter l'événement. Ils n'étaient pas sortis, préférant commander un repas aux cuisines et deux bouteilles de vin issus de la cave de Prince Hall.

La salle à manger de Potter House avait fait l'objet d'un soin particulier et le repas s'était déroulé dans une exquise ambiance. Ils passèrent ensuite au salon, où Harry en parfait hôte, servit les digestifs. Légèrement grisée, elle prit son verre tandis que le jeune Lord lui adressait un sourire charmeur. Son cœur manqua un battement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lord Prince tourna un compliment indirect à son attention. Cela l'arrêta net.

L'alcool aidant, elle finit par faire éclater la bulle de silence et de déni dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée.

\- Très bien. Que faites-vous exactement ?

La surprise se peignit sur le visage d'Harry tandis que celui de l'ancien maître des potions restait impassible.

\- Que veux-tu dire Pansy ? S'enquit le jeune sorcier d'un ton aimable.

\- Je… Je jurerai que vous me faites la cour, tous les deux. Je sais que je ne me l'imagine pas, insista-t-elle craignant que l'un d'entre eux ne réfute les faits.

Un court silence marqua sa déclaration le temps que les deux époux échangent un regard.

\- En effet, Miss Parkinson, confirma Severus avec une ombre de sourire. Nous sommes tous les deux intéressés par vous.

Le choc fut si grand qu'un air d'incrédulité s'afficha clairement sur le visage de Pansy.

\- Vous pouvez répéter ?

\- Nous sommes tous deux intéressés par toi, répéta diligemment Potter avec un sourire éblouissant.

* * *

\- C'était une question rhétorique, pointa Severus en soupirant.

Merlin qu'il était compliqué d'enseigner la subtilité et la discrétion à un Gryffondor. Il dut, cependant, admettre que ses leçons avaient été profitables à Harry à plus d'un titre. Miss Parkinson ne s'était vraiment rendue compte de leurs attentions que deux mois après qu'elles aient commencé. Ce n'était pas _si_ mal.

Un souvenir fulgurant s'imposa dans son esprit. L'idée qu'il avait eue quelques mois plus tôt, lui avait paru si brillante qu'il avait réussi à communiquer son enthousiasme à son partenaire. Potter n'aurait été plus heureux si on lui avait dire qu'il pouvait avoir la potion, l'argent de la potion et le sourire du potionniste. En effet, Severus avait proposé la seule solution qui sur le moment paraissait miraculeuse :

\- Proposons à Miss Parkinson d'être notre Mère.

Les négociations qui s'en suivirent entre les deux époux prirent en tout deux semaines. De nombreuses questions se résolurent après une visite conjointe de leur chambre. Puis Severus avait fomenté un plan d'action visant à s'attirer les faveurs de la jeune Miss. Il convainquit son réticent époux à le mettre en application et quelques mois plus tard, il vit son œuvre éclore avec l'appréhension d'un homme constant une suite d'évènements menant à un accident et ne pouvant l'empêcher.

Le visage de la jeune Miss prit une couleur assez intéressante de rouge, marquant son embarras, sa colère ou sa frustration. Cela n'inquiéta pas plus que cela Severus : dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé sa voix, ils seraient tous deux parfaitement au courant de ce qu'elle pensait. Retrouvant petit à petit une maîtrise d'elle-même, elle émit :

\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

Harry sembla désemparé par la question et Severus manqua de gémir de frustration. Il retirait ce qu'il venait de penser. Un Potter ne pouvait apprendre la subtilité de l'utilisation des mots. Lord Prince répondit naturellement d'une voix grave :

\- Vous êtes notre meilleure option, Miss, répondit-il simplement. Vous êtes jeune, agréable, intelligente, vous connaissez notre situation et nos relations passées et présentes. Vous vivez avec nous et cela n'est pas si insupportable ?

La question sembla surprendre la jeune femme. Elle se hâta de répondre d'une voix faible.

\- Non, point.

Un silence marqua sa réponse.

\- Harry vous désire, lâcha brusquement Severus, et.. intellectuellement, vous ne m'êtes pas indifférente. Nous souhaiterions conclure un accord qui nous serait mutuellement profitable.

Un éclair de compréhension parcourut le regard de la jeune femme. Severus en soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Conclure des accords était le terrain de prédilection de Pansy Parkinson. Il espérait que Potter avait décidé de faire marcher plus que deux neurones à la fois ce soir.

* * *

\- Quelle est votre proposition ? S'enquit la jeune femme, d'une voix plate.

L'incrédulité régnait en maître chez Pansy mais les deux hommes face à elle ne devaient pas le savoir. On ne commençait pas des négociations en se disant qu'il n'était pas possible d'être aussi chanceuse et était-ce vraiment bien raisonnable d'accepter de si bon cœur ?

\- Nous souhaitons que tu sois la mère de nos enfants, émit clairement Harry.

Son assertion créa un sentiment trouble chez Pansy, comme une vague de désir puissante mêlée à un sentiment qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas mais qui lui donnait une formidable impulsion. Elle se contint de son mieux et poursuivit.

\- Qu'en serait-il de mon poste ?

La question lui semblait légitime. Les Mères de lignée étaient le plus souvent des femmes mariées, pour des raisons de praticité. Une femme déjà engagée ailleurs avec ses propres enfants pose moins de problème au couple souhaitant avoir un enfant. C'était la coutume depuis des générations. Des accords étaient passés entre les Familles pour négocier les droits de visite, de regard, d'interventions sur l'éducation ou de présence aux grands évènements. Ces choses étaient extrêmement codifiées avant que la guerre ne vienne tout remettre en cause.

Leur taux de natalité était tellement bas que les années d'entre guerre avaient mis au point des stratagèmes moraux pour que de jeunes filles puissent être Mères. Les conditions du contrat étaient édictées avant toutes choses mais les grands principes restaient les mêmes.

\- Il en sera fait selon votre désir, Miss, édicta Lord Prince. Si vous souhaitez le conservez, il est à vous. Néanmoins notre proposition ne s'arrête pas ici.

La jeune femme retint son souffle mais ce fut Harry qui reprit la parole.

\- Nous ne voulons pas d'un contrat classique. J'ai pu feuilleter certains standards et ils ne nous conviennent pas, ils ne conviennent pas à notre situation. Nous souhaitons avoir une relation avec celle qui mettra nos enfants au monde. Tu partageras notre vie, notre famille.

Des larmes d'émotion montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle les retint férocement. On ne pleurait pas lorsqu'on négociait. Cependant la déclaration de Lord Potter était certainement l'une des plus belles qu'elle ait entendu. C'était peut être étrange, peut être malsain, mais elle en était heureuse.

\- Nous ne pouvons vous épouser, pointa Severus sur le ton de l'évidence. Nous sommes mariés l'un à l'autre et aucun ménage de ce genre n'est prévu dans la loi. Nous ne souhaitons pas non plus que vous épousiez quelqu'un d'autre. Nous avons donc pensé à une façon de vous accorder un statut en société.

L'intérêt de Pansy crût avec cette dernière déclaration.

\- Notre contrat n'est valable qu'entre les Gaunt et les Prince, enchaina Harry en se rapprochant. Severus est donc le Consort Gaunt au même titre que je suis celui des Prince. Nous te proposons de devenir le Consort des Potter par droit de lignage... Il faudra bien entendu que l'un des enfants soit un héritier Potter mais...

Pansy arrêta d'écouter les babillages de son Lord. C'était parfait. Au fond d'elle-même, la sorcière trouva cela un peu injuste. Les deux hommes avaient eu le temps d'en discuter et de parer chacune de ses préventions. Elle était impressionnée par la tournure des évènements et la façon dont ils avaient essayé de lui assurer une place pérenne à leurs côtés. Elle était touchée qu'ils aient trouvé une manière élégante de la faire entrer dans leur vie.

-... de fait, tu pourras ou non garder tes fonctions, explicita le jeune Lord en prenant ses mains. Tu auras la possibilité de gérer la Maison, de la représenter au Parlement.

\- N'es-tu pas inquiet de ce que je ferais de mes nouvelles responsabilités ? S'enquit Pansy, abasourdie par cette preuve de confiance.

Potter est définitivement un idiot.

\- Je te fais une confiance absolue, déclara-t-il et elle lut la sincérité dans ses yeux.

Ok. Il était un idiot _prévenant_. Elle raccourcit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa.

* * *

Le baiser fit naître un sentiment ambivalent chez le maître des potions. Légèrement en retrait, il avait laissé le plus avantageux physiquement mener la dernière négociation. Leur rapprochement faisait naître en lui une pointe de jalousie, noyée dans une dose de désir. Le gémissement d'Harry envoya une brusque sensation dans le creux des reins. Ce son, il avait appris à l'apprécier au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres. Il savait que pour son amant, c'était une sorte de rêve qui se réalisait.

Il se sentit néanmoins quelque peu délaissé jusqu'à ce qu'une main, qui se trouvait jusqu'alors dans le cou de la jeune femme, vienne chercher son contact. Il s'approcha, hypnotisé par le jeune homme.

Harry se détacha de la jeune femme et la maintint serrée contre lui tandis qu'il accordait un baiser à son mari. Il utilisa chacune de ses mains pour caresser les corps tant convoités de ses partenaires. Il avait pleinement conscience qu'une partie de leurs relations se jouait pendant cette première nuit et il voulait que tout ce passe le mieux possible pour tout le monde.

\- La chambre, chuchota-t-il en touchant une breloque suspendue à son cou.

Le décor changea et les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent assis sur le lit de la chambre maritale. Severus vit la maitrise d'Harry alors que son excitation gagnait petit à petit du terrain. Il essaya d'en faire abstraction prodiguant soins et caresses à ses deux partenaires, mais ses gestes étaient légèrement trop fougueux et le maitre des potions s'en amusa.

Se détachant brièvement de leurs corps pour se déshabiller, le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui de Severus qui acquiesça. La question de leurs premiers rapports ensemble avait été largement évoquée entre eux. Si les deux hommes ne parlaient jamais de sexe lorsque cela les concernait – à moins d'être dans un lit – ils avaient largement pris en considération cet élément en concoctant leur plan de séduction.

Severus savait que Pansy ressentait un certain désir pour son jeune époux. Profitant de ses dons en Légilimancie, il l'avait sondé avant d'établir leur séduction. Il comptait jouer sur ses sentiments pour la convaincre. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas présenté la chose ainsi à son époux. Il avait évoqué l'idée qu'en parfaits gentlemen et pour une première fois, son plaisir et son désir à elle passerait largement devant les leurs. Ce n'était pas faux, c'était juste une autre façon de tourner la chose. Il regarda donc Harry délester la jeune Miss de ses vêtements. Cela avait le double avantage de l'occuper et de ne pas demander à Severus d'enlever les siens. Il n'était pas encore suffisamment en confiance pour ôter tous ces vêtements et exposer son corps marqué devant une autre personne.

Harry fit un signe à son époux qui se plaça derrière la jeune femme, caressant doucement sa tête, sa nuque et ses épaules. Ils ne savaient pas comment Pansy réagirait aux contacts de deux hommes. De fait, des caresses légères la frôlaient sur l'ensemble de sa peau nue, sans s'attarder sur un endroit précis. Un gémissement de frustration naquit dans la gorge de la sorcière et fit stopper les mouvements d'Harry.

\- Pansy, si tu n'es pas prête… souffla-t-il.

\- Potter, si je ne suis pas prête aujourd'hui je ne le serais jamais, émit-elle d'une voix qu'elle essaya de rendre tranchante sans grand succès. Je suis peut être un peu surpassée mais surtout ne t'arrête pas.

Un sourire malicieux orna les lèvres du jeune homme tandis que ses caresses se firent plus franches sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Embrassant délicatement son cou, il descendit, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau nue rencontrée.

Les gémissements et halètements des deux jeunes gens embrasaient littéralement le troisième membre du trio. Il assista son jeune époux lorsque celui-ci délaissa la poitrine de la jeune femme pour des régions plus méridionales. Il reprit ses attouchements, repérant grâce aux sons émis les préférences de leur nouvelle partenaire.

* * *

Pansy était noyée dans un flot de sensations toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Se remettant des répliques d'un orgasme explosif, elle aperçut le regard charmeur du dernier des Potter. Elle entendit un gémissement, prenant conscience trop tard que c'était elle qui produisait de tels sons.

Capturant sa bouche, le jeune Lord dévêtu se glissa lentement en elle. La sensation lui fit rouler des yeux et se plaquer contre le corps du second Serpentard de la pièce. Elle entendit le grognement sourd émit par Potter lors de son premier va-et-vient et sentit, dans une expérience qui restera certainement la plus érotique de sa vie, le corps de Severus lui répondre.

Ouvrant les yeux, un nouveau désir flamba en elle en observant les yeux et le corps tendu du maitre des potions tandis qu'ils s'enlaçaient. Elle vit Harry prendre conscience de leurs échanges de regard et d'un coup de rein, échanger leur position. Le jeune homme se trouva en dessous d'elle tandis qu'elle faisait face au corps recouvert d'un tee-shirt de son ancien professeur.

Elle se sentit rougir sous l'attention et la vue des deux hommes sur son corps. Une simple caresse sur les hanches lui fit reprendre le cours de ses actions. Se balançant doucement, elle recréa le mouvement au bon rythme, créant une sensation délicieuse dans son sexe. La vue brouillée, elle observa son amant rejeté la tête en arrière tout en lui maintenant les hanches pour l'aider dans son action.

Elle vit les yeux brûlants de Severus et son excitation palpable face à la situation. Le trouvant injustement délaissé, elle s'empara de son sexe laissé à découvert pour entamer une friction qui fit gémir le concerné. Délaissant le corps d'Harry qu'il avait entrepris de caresser, il posa à son tour ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, l'aidant ainsi dans son chevauchement. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement à la sensation. Le rythme régulier enflamma ses sens.

\- Plus vite, Severus… gémit Harry, fais-moi la prendre plus vite…

Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, l'érotisme de la situation excitant chacun des participants. Pansy sentit la pression montée en elle, jusqu'à devenir insoutenable. Elle se referma sur Harry qui vint en un cri tandis que la cadence de sa main était soutenue par celle de Severus. L'orgasme de l'homme fut dévastateur et un cri inarticulé jaillit de sa bouche.

Il fallut un moment aux trois sorciers pour se remettre de leurs orgasmes respectifs. Pansy se dégagea doucement de l'emprise d'Harry pour venir se coller contre son corps. Après un rapide sort nettoyant qui balaya les trois membres du trio, elle sentit Severus se coller à elle. Frottant délicatement son menton contre son épaule, elle se cala entre les deux hommes. Repue, elle laissa ses pensées voguer sur l'irréalisme et l'improbabilité de la situation.

Demain, viendrait les questions, les compromis, les négociations. Demain, ils partageraient leur temps, s'avoueraient leurs rêves et leurs projets, commenceraient à se disputer. En attendant, elle était au chaud, ses besoins étaient comblés et son propre fantasme venait de se réaliser.

* * *

 **RAR**

Rainbow Girl : Salut à toi ! Merci pour ton commentaire =) La petite dispute Pansy/Percy était en réalité pour montrer leur complicité dans le travail malgré leurs nerfs mis à rude épreuve. En effet, je les vois comme des assistants personnels avec plus de responsabilités, les pauvres sont souvent complètement noyés sous les demandes et le travail en cours, il faut bien qu'ils puissent exulter et rire un peu. La relation entre Severus et Harry évolue de plus en plus... Il n'y a au final pas beaucoup de paroles mais beaucoup d'actes entre eux. Je ne les vois pas comme des personnes qui s'épanchent mais des gens qui agissent - même s'ils réfléchissent avant, enfin surtout Severus, même si dernièrement Harry fait des progrès en la matière. Je suis vraiment très curieuse de savoir ce que tu as pensé du chapitre... N'hésite pas non plus à répondre à mon petit sondage (dans la rubrique "Papotage"). A très bientôt !

Cassoulette : Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ? Par ici, oui le déménagement se passe bien - enfin pas de catastrophes majeures à déclarer en dehors du fait qu'on a "cassé" mon chat. Pour le consoler du déménagement, mon compagnon lui a acheté un petit joujou avec un laser... La pauvre bête était complètement désorientée, j'ai arrêté le bazar au bout de dix secondes. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas traumatisée... Bref. Merci de ton commentaire =) Ouah grosse capacité de lecture pourtant il avait le même nombre de mots que les autres xD Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais en l'occurence ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour faire des enfants, donc d'une femme. Après je suis assez curieuse du coup du retour que tu vas me faire sur ce chapitre... J'avoue que je joue gros mais c'était l'idée que j'avais de la chose donc, j'espère avoir réussi à convaincre quelques lecteurs... A très vite !

Lils : Bonjour à toi ! Je te remercie pour ton précédent message =) Pansy et Percy sont collègues avec les craquages que cela suppose, je voulais que leur relation de travail ait l'air "vraie". La situation est "malaisante" pour tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un point d'accord. Je ne te cache pas que comme tous les rapports entre humains au début ça va demander des ajustements mais chacun y retire ce qu'il veut... Et puis il faut vraiment qu'ils aient tous des héritiers donc bon. En terme de choc, je crois que ça fait bizarre d'introduire une autre personne dans un couple déjà formé mais quand je vois ce que certains auteurs de fiction ont fait (je pense notamment à Windeole avec Talos) franchement on est sur une histoire assez soft et au final assez convenue puisque le threesome est annoncé depuis le premier chapitre (rires). Ah oui, ils ont la chance d'être riches et de pouvoir se permettre des à côtés... C'est vrai que quelque part je suis jalouse aussi (rires). Pour les scènes que tu as demandé justement je te renvoie à mon petit sondage de bas de chapitre. Sinon telle qu'est prévu l'histoire, il y aura un épilogue et plusieurs bonus et nous reverrons Drago et Lucius dedans. J'attends ton retour avec impatience, à très vite !

* * *

 **Papotage et petit sondage**

Donc voilà... Normalement la fiction s'arrêtait ici avec quatre chapitres bonus et un bel épilogue... Ceci dit, au fur et à mesure des chapitres publiés, de vos commentaires, de nouvelles idées sont apparues, des choses que je n'ai pas encore exploitées (les Potter, la famille de Severus, Ron...) se sont transformées en nouvelles intrigues et l'évolution des personnages supposent de nouvelles aventures... bref aujourd'hui je pense que je pourrais aller plus loin et écrire un peu plus de chapitres ce qui suppose une parution moins régulière (plus toutes les deux semaines que toutes les semaines) et un intérêt de votre part.

En effet, depuis quelques temps je constate un maintien au niveau des "vues" mais une baisse importante en terme de "commentaires" y compris chez des anciens lecteurs que j'avais l'habitude de voir à chaque chapitre. De fait, je m'interroge beaucoup. Je me demande si l'histoire telle qu'elle et avec le tournant qu'elle a pris vous plait ? Ou non ?

 **Du coup petit sondage : pour ou contre la poursuite de la fiction ? Si pour, quelles genres d'intrigues voudriez-vous voir ? Si contre, pourquoi ? Je suis preneuse de ton commentaire/appréciation/point de vue argumenté.**

 **Nous nous revoyons dans quinze jours (une fois que j'aurai internet) pour la publication d'un nouveau chapitre ou d'un bonus ou de l'épilogue en fonction de vos réponses. Si l'attente parait longue, d'autres projets sont en cours sur mon profil. Si jamais des nouvelles devaient vous être communiquées (résultat du sondage par exemple) cela sera publié sur mon profil pour que chacun puisse en prendre connaissance. Bonnes semaines à tous et à bientôt !**


	28. Leçon numéro vingt-sept

**Titre :** Gentlemen Sorciers

 **Auteur** : Suzan

 **Note** : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

 **NDA** : Chers tous,

Je profite de cette journée pluvieuse de dimanche pour vous annoncer : non, je ne suis pas subitement décédée, aucune maladie ne me guette (en tout cas pas à ma connaissance) et je n'ai pas subi d'épreuves personnelles atroces et profondément douloureuses. Alors pourquoi cette disparition soudaine de la publication me direz-vous ? Simplement parce que je n'avais plus d'idées ou plus exactement plus le _besoin_ d'écrire. Quand votre travail consiste à 80% à écrire au kilomètre, le soir vous ne souhaitez qu'une chose : ne jamais toucher un ordinateur.

Cependant - et je souhaiterai remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et ont pris des nouvelles - votre soutien individuel ou collectif m'a permis de me motiver pour clôturer cette belle aventure.

En outre, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de commenter le dernier chapitre pour me dire combien ils appréciaient cette histoire et combien il serait judicieux – pour ne pas dire obligé – que je poursuive sur quelques chapitres supplémentaires. C'est bien aujourd'hui mon intention mais je reviendrai sur ce point particulier en fin de chapitre.

Pour l'heure, je ne vous fais pas patienter plus et vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

 _Dédicace à Maxine dite **Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel** pour ses nombreux messages et à **Mora** (ma correctrice sur d'autres de mes histoires, qui est un amour de consciencieusité et qui est toujours partante pour tout relire). _

* * *

**Leçon n°27 : De l'art de pousser à la faute**

Le réveil du lendemain fut l'un des meilleurs moments de la vie de Pansy Parkinson. Elle se prélassa entre les corps chauds des deux hommes, profitant de façon éhontée de ce moment de calme. Lord Prince – _Severus_ – ouvrit un œil dès qu'elle bougea légèrement pour soulager son bras qui avait été compressé entre les deux corps.

Sous son regard, elle lutta contre le rouge qu'elle sentait ramper le long de ses joues. Elle inspira calmement et tenta de percer le mystère que représentait son vis-à-vis. Il était très compliqué de savoir ce que Severus Rogue ressentait. Son masque social était parfait, à une exception près : ses yeux. Ce n'était pas facile à déterminer, ses iris noires rendant les dilatations de ses pupilles presque invisibles, les inflexions des muscles autour de ses yeux étaient souvent figées mais la jeune sorcière avait développé une grille de lecture pendant sa scolarité, grille largement enrichie depuis son installation au Manoir Prince.

A cet instant, Severus la regardait avec circonspection mais une certaine bienveillance. Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle en soupira discrètement de soulagement. Elle ne regrettait absolument rien de ce qu'il avait pu se passer mais elle n'avait qu'une peur : que l'une des parties s'estime lésée ou malheureuse.

Harry s'éveilla et roula pour se trouver coincé entre leurs deux corps, laissant échapper un soupir de bien être qui décrocha un rictus sur les lèvres du Maître des potions. Pansy ne se rendit pas compte que le même sourire avait pris place sur les siennes. Elle fut immédiatement rassurée par l'air de bonheur béat que Potter arborait au réveil. Contrairement au sévère Maître des potions, le décryptage de ses pensées était assez évident tout simplement car elles s'affichaient systématiquement sur son visage.

Quelques minutes de calme plénitude s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que Pansy rassemble suffisamment de courage pour émettre une question :

\- Et que fait-on maintenant ?

Les deux hommes fixèrent leur regard sur elle. Severus se racla la gorge et répondit d'une voix rendue plus rauque par le sommeil :

\- Nous en faisons l'annonce.

Harry lui sourit avec un air si malicieux sur le visage que d'authentiques frissons d'appréhension parcoururent l'échine de la jeune femme.

* * *

A la table du petit-déjeuner du Manoir Black, Sirius fut particulièrement heureux de recevoir une lettre de son filleul. Ses contacts avec lui étaient réguliers mais il avait tout de même la nostalgie du temps où Harry habitait avec lui Square Grimmaurd. De fort bonne humeur, il ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe de parchemin et parcourut son contenu. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise et il ne remarqua pas le regard en biais que lui jeta son époux par dessus le pot de beurre, ni l'échange entre le jeune Consort et Lady Astoria qui s'efforçait quelques minutes auparavant de faire manger Éléonore et Oscar tout en suivant l'étiquette.

\- De bonnes nouvelles ? S'enquit Drago en se resservant une tasse de café.

\- Je suppose... Lui répondit Lord Black. Apparemment Harry et Rogue ont reçu les candidatures des six mois d'union...

Le jeune Consort hocha la tête, se remémorant leurs noces de tulle. Des milliers de hiboux avaient jailli partout dans le Manoir et il avait fallu des heures pour simplement les délester de leur charge et les renvoyer vers leurs propriétaires.

Pour finir, ils avaient alloué à Pénélope une assistante pour s'occuper uniquement des réponses à faire. Lorsqu'une candidature leur paraissait intéressante, elles leur transmettaient. Peu de candidates avaient été sélectionnées et Drago s'était opposée à chacune d'entre elles malgré le regard de chien battu de son mari. Il souhaitait amener son Gryffondor d'époux vers une autre jeune personne et au vu de son caractère, cela prendrait du temps. Sirius Black ne manquait ni d'intelligence ni de ruse mais il demeurait assez obtus sur certains sujets.

\- Leur choix a été rapide. Ils organisent une soirée privée pour l'intronisation de leur Mère de lignée auprès de leurs familles et alliés, finit Sirius d'une voix blanche.

Lord Black ne savait s'il devait se réjouir, tout cela lui paraissant bien précipité. Derrière l'invitation officielle, une lettre de son filleul lui expliquait qu'ils avaient effectué un choix réfléchi et qu'ils étaient tous les deux ravis de la tournure des évènements. Son époux s'empara de l'invitation formelle pour en connaître les modalités. La soirée aurait lieu dans moins de deux semaines. Il releva la tête et échangea un nouveau regard de connivence avec Astoria. Les deux Serpentards avaient une idée assez précise du nom de la future Mère des Potter-Gaunt-Prince. Leur échange silencieux passa inaperçu aux yeux de Sirius, toujours plongé dans la lettre de son filleul.

\- Souhaiterais-tu nous accompagner Astoria ? S'enquit Drago.

La jeune femme marqua sa surprise tandis que Sirius relevait la tête.

\- Oui, Drago a raison c'est une excellente idée. Tu n'es pas parue en public depuis le mariage d'Harry et Severus.

\- Je... Commença Astoria, prise de court.

\- La liste d'invités sera réduite, opposa Drago sachant que le fait de revoir Lord et Lady Greengrass gênait la sorcière.

Sous le regard des deux hommes, la jeune femme rougit légèrement et hocha la tête. Elle acquiesça d'une voix légère avant de reprendre Oscar sur ses manières. Drago soupira. Au moins aurait-il une alliée pendant cette soirée...

* * *

Le plan envisagé par les deux hommes pour la présenter en tant que Mère de lignée ne pouvait sortir que du cerveau d'un Gryffondor particulièrement idéaliste. Ils se tenaient pourtant devant elle, calmes et détendus, parfaitement présentables à la table d'un petit-déjeuner fort tardif. Potter venait de finir son exposé. Pansy attendit que Lord Prince s'oppose à l'organisation d'une telle soirée mais il resta coi - _et qui ne dit mot, consent_.

\- Attends, Potter, la même soirée, es-tu sûr ? Le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il reprenait un scone à la confiture.

\- C'est le plus simple.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas prendre tes alliés en otage pour que ton parrain ne fonde pas sur nous baguette au poing afin de venger ta vertu bafouée ?

\- Exactement, Miss Parkinson, répliqua Severus avec un sourire narquois. N'est-ce pas brillant ?

Pansy secoua la tête, légèrement ahurie. Puis elle vit le sourire de pure jouissance de Lord Prince et alors, _elle réalisa_.

\- Vous êtes... Entama-t-elle.

\- Brillants ? Irrésistibles ? Proposa Harry en s'empêchant de sourire.

\- Complètement fous, asséna-t-elle d'un ton définitif.

Un rire secoua Lord Potter tandis que Severus arborait un magnifique rictus. Ce dernier clôtura le débat en se servant une tasse de thé.

\- Les invitations ont déjà été envoyées. Nous avons également contacté Lady Parkinson.

Pansy resta ébaubie quelques minutes, son cerveau intégrant le degré de préméditation des deux Lords. Tout avait été conçu et préparé minutieusement : de leurs compliments maladroits à l'organisation de son anniversaire en passant – elle devait bien se l'avouer - par leur première nuit ensemble. Elle n'aurait pas du être surprise. Si Severus Rogue était doué quelque part – en dehors d'un lit ou d'un laboratoire de potions – c'était bien sur un champ de bataille.

\- Et si j'avais dit non ? Émit-elle d'une voix douce en plantant son regard dans celui de Lord Prince.

Une lueur passa brièvement dans son regard, trop vite cependant pour qu'elle puisse l'identifier. Panique ? Colère ? Mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qui répondit.

\- Nous t'aurions convaincu, énonça calmement Lord Potter avec un sourire charmeur.

* * *

Lord Petrus Parkinson n'était pas un homme facile à convaincre. C'était ce trait de caractère plus que tout autre chose qui lui avait permis d'échapper à un destin funeste. Jeune homme lors de l'apparition du Seigneur de Ténèbres, il appartenait pourtant à une famille partisane de l'idéologie Sang-Pur. Issu de la branche cadette des Parkinson, Petrus avait une conscience aiguë de sa place dans l'ordre de succession et de l'impossibilité d'accéder à la tête de sa Maison à moins du décès de son cousin. Lorsque le Lord Noir avait recruté parmi la jeunesse dorée, Petrus était resté en retrait, demandant à être convaincu par cet être charmeur certes, mais néanmoins inconnu des familles nobles.

Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, Petrus Parkinson n'avait jamais fait l'erreur de croire un sorcier ou une sorcière sur sa simple parole. Suivre l'héritier de Serpentard pouvait paraître glorieux à son cousin Pélagos, pour sa part, il préférait encore tirer les ficelles en coulisses et être maître de ses propres décisions.

Bien lui en prit, Pélagos dut passer quelques jours plutôt désagréables à Azkaban à l'issu de la première guerre et dépenser de fortes sommes d'argent pour en sortir, renforçant Petrus dans ses principes de prudence. Aussi lorsque la fin de la seconde guerre contre le Lord Noir arriva, le futur Lord Parkinson avait plusieurs atouts pour faire valoir ses droits sur les titres de sa Famille. Aucun héritier mâle n'avait été engendré par la lignée de son cousin et celui-ci fut emprisonné et destitué de tous ces biens – ses accointances avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient bien trop évidentes – laissant sa femme dépérir lentement et sa fille sans protection. Lady Violet Parkinson ne supporta ni la perte de ses titres, ni celle de son train de vie, encore moins celle de son statut en société. Elle adressa une longue lettre à sa fille unique, mit ses affaires en ordre et avala une fiole de Goutte du Mort Vivant.

Ne restait sous sa responsabilité que la jeune Miss Pansy Parkinson. Or, celle-ci avait fait preuve d'un manque d'à propos évident en proposant de livrer le Sauveur du monde magique à Celui-qui-fut-vaincu. Lorsque les cendres retombèrent et qu'il accéda à la tête de sa Famille, il convoqua cette jeune personne pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait exclue de sa protection et qu'elle était désormais seule dans ce monde. Petrus n'avait que faire d'une femme entachant son nom alors qu'il avait déjà fort à faire au Ministère pour redresser l'image de sa famille si abîmée par son incapable de cousin.

Il apprit quelques mois plus tard par le biais de sa femme Lady Emeline -née Flint et grande amie de Lady Abbot par laquelle l'information avait été répandue- que cette jeune femme était en définitive l'Intendante des Potter. Considérant la possibilité de récupérer politiquement cette opportunité, Petrus conclut rapidement que sa jeune parente n'aurait aucun intérêt à lui rendre ce service et classa cette information dans un coin de son cerveau comme potentiellement utile.

Aussi Lord Petrus fut plus que surpris lorsque sa femme entra dans son étude en milieu de journée pour lui annoncer que Lord Potter-Gaunt et Lord Prince souhaitaient une entrevue avec eux. Le couple était très en vue au Ministère et dans les hautes sphères politiques, composant avec les Black et les Malefoy un lobby à eux seuls. Leur Famille ne faisait pas parti de leur cercle social encore moins de leurs alliés.

\- Peut être souhaitent-ils soumettre une proposition pour Pleasant ?

Petrus considéra l'idée que les deux Lords soient venus demander la main de son fils pour l'héritier des Gaunt et trouva la chose absurde. Sa femme était peut être une adorable ménagère et une excellente épouse – il entendait par là une connaissance approfondie de l'étiquette et de l'art du plan de table – mais elle n'avait pas l'instinct politique.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi passer par Emeline ? Elle n'était pas son Consort, les règles de sa Maison imposant que ce titre soit accordé à des personnes déjà titrées. Sa femme n'était qu'une cadette et non une héritière. Petrus réfléchit. Les femmes étaient sollicitées par d'autres Familles pour faire le lien avec leur propre Maison lors de demandes d'alliance ou d'union. Elles filtraient ces demandes selon la ligne politique du Maître de Maison. En tant que Lady Parkinson, Emeline avait une liste de personnes à inviter et à côtoyer pour le bien de sa Famille – tout comme son fils. Que cherchaient-ils ?

\- Nous les recevrons demain après-midi, émit-il d'un ton définitif. Répondez-leur et faites les arrangements nécessaires, chère amie.

Lady Emeline hocha la tête et sortit composer sa missive, laissant son époux perplexe face à sa propre correspondance.

* * *

Après une journée passée au plus près des deux hommes, Pansy réalisa qu'ils avaient beau être mariés, vivre ensemble et partager une forme d'intimité, ils ne se comprenaient pas réellement. Severus pouvait prédire les réactions d'Harry, en déclencher certaines et avait un point d'appui solide pour savoir ce que pensait le jeune lion : son expression. Lord Potter était un homme franc qui, s'il faisait des efforts pour masquer ses intérêts en public, se relâchait totalement en privé. Pour Lord Prince, la dissimulation était une seconde nature et à cause de cela, l'équilibre entre eux était fragile. Harry, quant à lui, semblait naviguer à l'aveugle et quoi de plus normal pour un Gryffondor ? Il avait néanmoins un extraordinaire instinct pour repérer ce que l'autre parti attendait de lui mais cette compétence semblait innée et non acquise par réflexion.

Pansy garda ses analyses pour elle, se resservant une tasse de café tandis que les deux Lords argumentaient sur une nouvelle loi – pour être plus juste, Severus expliquait à Harry pourquoi il fallait voter contre et le jeune homme répliquait en démontrant de façon évidente qu'il ne comprenait pas le discours de son époux. La jeune femme prédit le départ de Lord Prince dans les cinq minutes, la pédagogie n'ayant jamais été son fort. Severus abandonna au bout de quatre et prétexta une commande de Sainte-Mangouste pour s'enfuir, tout en précisant qu'il passerait certainement la nuit au laboratoire.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pratiquement pas parlé du dîner ?

La question la sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Harry se tenait face à elle, une moue soucieuse sur le visage.

\- Oui, je vais bien merci, répondit-elle sur un ton doux. Je réfléchissais.

\- A nous ? Demanda le jeune Lord avant d'embrayer saisi de panique : si jamais tu regrettes...

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle sèchement, je ne regrette rien.

Le ton de sa voix était sans appel et Potter ne s'y trompa pas.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, parle avec Severus, je crois que ça le rend nerveux quand tu ne dis rien. Je vais me coucher tôt, demain je rends visite à Hermione et nous devons rencontrer ta très chère Famille…

Il la salua d'un baiser et s'en alla. Ébaubie, Pansy ajusta son analyse. Potter n'était pas un butor et il comprenait le Maître des Potions à un certain niveau. Il était extrêmement difficile pour les deux hommes de montrer qu'ils voyaient ce que ressentait l'autre. Cette démonstration de leur compétence était visible dans leur intimité mais pas en dehors.

Pansy réalisa que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle voulait vivre. Elle avait adoré se réveiller entre les deux corps chauds, elle avait aimé leurs étreintes, la façon dont ils échangeaient avec elle. Pour la bonne marche de leur trio, il était particulièrement nécessaire qu'ils arrêtent de s'ignorer ou plutôt de feindre l'ignorance. Fermement décidée, la jeune sorcière délaissa son café et rejoignit sa propre chambre. Severus était au laboratoire et il était hors de question qu'elle profite de l'un sans l'autre. Elle avait beaucoup à penser.

* * *

Décrire le choc que ressentit la jeune Miss Granger en apprenant l'étonnant couple que formaient Harry et son Intendante est impossible. Cependant, il n'égala pas son profond ébahissement lorsqu'elle apprit dans la minute suivante que cette union était partagée par rien de moins que leur ancien Maître des Potions. La jeune sorcière dut admettre qu'il lui fallut plus que son ouverture d'esprit et sa bonne volonté pour tenter de comprendre la situation.

L'anxiété sur le visage d'Harry la força à maitriser son expression. Se rappelant tout ce qu'Andromeda avait pu leur transmettre dans le contrôle de leurs réactions, elle rassembla chaque once de sa formidable volonté pour rester calme. Inspirant, elle finit par utiliser son empathie et son amitié pour le Sauveur du monde sorcier, en lui demandant simplement :

\- Est-ce ce que tu souhaites ?

Un certain relâchement apparut dans le corps de son vis-à-vis, la tension dans ses épaules l'abandonnant peu à peu.

\- Oui. Severus et Pansy sont d'accord.

\- Il me reste donc plus qu'à vous féliciter, émit-elle précautionneusement, ne sachant si c'était la bonne chose à dire.

Elle fut cueillie par les bras de son meilleur ami qui l'encercla dans une étreinte digne d'une tentative d'étouffement.

\- Merci Hermione, tu es la première personne à qui je le dis et j'avais peur que même toi, tu ne comprennes pas, merci.

Dans les paroles de son ami, la jeune sorcière sentit tout le soulagement du jeune Lord. Elle lui rendit son câlin, se tortillant légèrement pour avoir accès à plus d'oxygène. Elle émit un borborygme ressemblant à un « c'est tout naturel » et Harry la relâcha. Visiblement heureux, il se mit à lui conter par le menu ce que Severus et lui avaient prévu pour intégrer la jeune Miss à leur ménage, la proposition qu'ils formuleraient à la Noble et Ancienne Famille Parkinson pour obtenir leur accord, les différents stratagèmes auxquels ils avaient pensé... Le prodigieux cerveau d'Hermione s'arrêta sur la première déclaration du jeune sorcier.

\- Attends Harry, quand tu dis que je suis la première personne que tu informes... Remus et Sirius se doutent-ils de quelque chose ? Andy ?

Le visage de son ami lui apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la question : il n'avait fait d'annonce à personne, expérimentant avec elle, avant de passer à quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune femme fut soufflée pendant quelques minutes, se représentant les réactions de Lord Black, de Mrs Tonks et du futur Consort Malefoy. Elle grimaça mentalement.

\- Je pense que Drago se doute de quelque chose. J'ai demandé à Sirius de garder Benedict il y a quelques jours pour l'anniversaire de Pansy...

\- Et Drago, étant ce qu'il est, a du assembler deux et deux... Reprit Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence. Comment comptes-tu leur annoncer ?

\- Vu la situation, j'ai pensé qu'une annonce aux membres et alliés de la Famille serait de rigueur... Sans compter que chaque Famille prenant une Mère doit la présenter au sein de son clan puis à la bonne Société... Étant donné que Pansy deviendra le Consort Potter c'est une étape impérative...

Un silence s'étendit entre les deux amis tandis qu'Hermione prenait la mesure des dernières paroles de Lord Potter-Gaunt. Une expression vaguement horrifiée se peignit sur son visage.

\- Tu vas annoncer à tout le monde, et j'inclue Remus, Sirius, Andy, les Potter, les Prince et une bonne partie de tes alliés que vous avez pris une Mère de lignée en la personne de Pansy Parkinson lors de la même soirée mondaine ?

Un hochement de tête plus tard, Hermione fut condamnée au silence. Qu'Harry ait pu concevoir un tel plan, cela ne l'étonnait guère. Il était bien plus surprenant que les deux Serpentards aient accepté. A quel moment avaient-ils pu penser que cette soirée serait une bonne idée ? Ils allaient tous s'entretuer.

* * *

Lady Parkinson était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années terriblement avisée. Effacée en apparence, la Lady n'en était pas moins une sorcière fine et intelligente. Ses sept années dans la maison Serdaigle avait aiguisé cette compétence et elle avait immédiatement compris, contrairement à son époux, que la raison de la venue des deux Lords les plus en vue de leur société était en lien avec la dernière Miss Parkinson.

Le point de vue d'Emeline sur la jeune femme était simple : elle était parfaitement éduquée et déjà grande, elle comprenait pourquoi Petrus l'avait écartée de sa protection mais trouvait le geste malheureux, surtout à la lumière des récents évènements. Une Miss, quelque soit son passé, pouvait toujours intégrer le marché du mariage et si cela n'avait pas été possible en Angleterre du fait de ses précédents exploits, les pays de l'Est notamment n'auraient pas été si regardants... Elle avait été désabusée face à ce gâchis et à la perte d'une possible alliance avec une autre Famille : les femmes au Sang-Pur n'étaient pas si nombreuses parmi la société magique pour qu'on puisse se passer d'une telle opportunité.

Petrus ne l'avait pas vu ainsi et c'est pourquoi Lady Parkinson anticipa avec soin chaque besoin de ses futurs hôtes. D'exquises friandises avaient été confectionnées, elle avait personnellement choisi le thé servi – un Rooibos particulièrement rare – et sa meilleure elfe ménagère avait passé le petit salon au peigne fin.

Lorsque les deux Lords se présentèrent aux portes de leur demeure, elle demanda à un elfe de prévenir son mari et à un autre de les mener jusqu'à elle. Sourire aux lèvres, la lady se tint prête à les accueillir le plus aimablement du monde. Le couple qui pénétra dans le petit salon était aussi disparate que possible : Lord Potter était aussi souriant que Lord Prince était sombre. Pour Lady Emeline le contraste était saisissant : l'un était beau et respirait une certaine joie de vivre tandis que l'autre avait un physique taillé à la serpe et une aura pesante, moqueuse. Instinctivement, la sorcière orienta son accueil vers Lord Potter-Gaunt, le parti le plus titré et le plus avenant.

\- Lady Parkinson, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, émit Lord Potter avec un sourire franc.

L'ancienne Serdaigle assura que c'était un plaisir et un honneur de les recevoir dans son logis. Elle présenta ses plates excuses pour le retard de son mari et pria intérieurement Merlin pour qu'il descende au plus vite afin de ne pas insulter leurs hôtes de marque.

En bonne maîtresse de maison, elle les pourvut du thé et des mignardises qu'elle avait préparé avant de s'enquérir le plus nonchalamment possible de la raison de leur venue.

\- Nous souhaitons négocier une union entre nos Familles, répondit de manière concise Lord Prince.

Lady Emeline masqua sa surprise de son mieux. La porte du petit salon s'ouvrit et Lord Petrus Parkinson entra, saluant ses hôtes en marquant le moins de déférence possible. Emeline manqua de soupirer face aux manières de son époux : il était parfois un homme buté.

\- Lord Prince et Lord Potter-Gaunt sont venus requérir un partenaire au sein de notre Maison, résuma-t-elle d'une voix flûtée après avoir pourvu son mari en thé et friandises.

La surprise s'imprima sur les traits de Petrus pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Pleasant ? Émit-il en lançant un regard à sa femme.

\- Non, réfuta Lord Potter avec un sourire affable. Nous souhaiterions proposer la place de Mère de lignée à Miss Pansy Parkinson.

Petrus ne marqua aucune réaction. Emeline prit donc sur elle de demander un complément d'information.

\- Je ne connais aucune attache à Miss Parkinson à ce jour. Quelle serait votre proposition ?

Le sourire ironique de Lord Prince ne disait rien qui vaille à Emeline pourtant il répondit d'une voix calme et posée :

\- Nous souhaiterions que Miss Parkinson devienne la Mère des lignées que nous représentons : les Prince, les Gaunt et les Potter. Comme vous l'avez si justement souligné, pour l'heure, Miss Parkinson n'est ni mariée, ni fiancée. Cependant les traditions ont connu quelques aménagements depuis la Grande Guerre…

L'allusion était claire. La bonne société comptait bien peu de femmes au sang pur. Après la guerre, des aménagements légaux et moraux avaient permis à de jeunes femmes non mariées de prétendre au titre de Mère de lignée à la condition _sine qua non_ que le chef de Famille soit d'accord.

\- Nous sommes parfaitement conscients de ruiner ses chances de se marier dans la bonne société, poursuivit Lord Prince de la même voix atone, nous avons donc réfléchi à une proposition qui pourrait intéresser la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Parkinson. Lord Potter propose de faire d'elle sa Consort. Sa position ne pourra ni être attaquée ni remise en cause.

\- Pansy a donné son accord pour cet arrangement, ajouta Lord Potter le plus simplement du monde, nous venons donc vous demander votre bénédiction afin de pouvoir rédiger les papiers nécessaires.

La surprise se marqua sur le visage de Lady Parkinson. Son cerveau tourna à plein régime pour évaluer les tenants et les aboutissants d'une telle proposition. Que cela rapporterait-il à sa Famille ? Un surcroît de réputation inattendu. Que Pansy devienne la Mère de lignée du Sauveur pourrait arranger bien des affaires… Mais était-ce bien moral de livrer aux appétits de deux hommes une jeune fille de bonne Famille ? D'après Lord Potter, elle était d'accord. Une entrevue avec elle serait nécessaire mais les négociations pourraient aboutir à des avantages intéressants…

Son mari ne s'attarda pas sur de pareilles réflexions. Il se leva et commença à agonir d'injures leurs invités :

\- C'est une insulte ! Un scandale ! Ce… ménage à trois est une honte ! L'impudence dont vous faites preuve est inimaginable ! De ma vie je n'ai jamais été autant insulté ! Venir me demander d'user de ma nièce, ma chère Pansy, comme une catin, une poule pondeuse sous mon propre toit, pour vos trois lignées ?! Mais que croyez-vous que cette Maison soit ? Un bordel ?! La place de Consort que vous lui proposez ne masquera en rien le fond de cette union. Nous serons la risée de la bonne société !

\- Parkinson, asseyez-vous et arrêtez votre cirque.

Lady Emeline sursauta à la remarque cinglante. Elle s'était attendue à entendre la voix de Lord Prince, mais c'était celle de Lord Potter qui avait claqué, sifflante et chargée de magie.

\- Évitons les faux semblants et ne nous mentez pas, menaça Lord Potter tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissaient. Vous n'avez cure de votre nièce, vous l'avez banni de votre Famille. Je l'ai recueilli au sein de la mienne et aujourd'hui je vais en faire la Mère de ma lignée. Je vous demande votre bénédiction par politesse.

\- Je ne vous l'accorderai pas, ce serait le déshonneur pour la Famille.

Un éclat de rire de mauvais augure se fit entendre. Lord Prince avait le visage fermé, menaçant.

\- L'honneur n'a jamais été un problème pour les Parkinson par le passé… Sans parler de vos jeunes années, Petrus, siffla l'ancien directeur de Serpentard. Seuls votre égo et votre pouvoir comptent pour vous.

Emeline nota la menace implicite de Lord Prince dans un coin de sa tête - qu'avait bien pu faire son époux pour provoquer pareille réaction ? - et se promit d'y revenir plus tard. Pour l'heure, voyant les discussions s'envenimer, elle essaya d'apaiser son mari…

\- Mon cher, peut-être pourrions nous envisager de…

\- Il n'en est point question ! Tonna Petrus arborant une teinte riche de rouge sur le visage. Jamais tant que je serai Seigneur en cette Maison je n'accorderai ma bénédiction pour une monstruosité pareille !

La phrase sembla déclencher quelque chose chez Lord Potter. La magie qui crépitait autour du sorcier depuis que son mari s'était opposé à sa volonté commença à claquer dans l'air. Une légère brise passa dans le cou de la Lady et elle s'en alarma alors que son époux continuait à s'insurger vertement.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Lord Potter répliqua d'une voix cinglante et chargée d'une puissance destructrice :

\- Je réclame votre accord en paiement de votre Dette auprès de ma Maison.

L'annonce rétablit le calme dans le petit salon. Petrus Parkinson était proprement ébaubi, Emeline complètement décomposée.

\- Je ne serai pas insulté par l'un de mes débiteurs, déclara Lord Potter de méchante humeur. Si vous tenez tant à votre honneur, commencez par régler ce que vous me devez.

Le silence se poursuivit pendant plusieurs minutes. Voyant que leurs vis-à-vis ne rétorqueraient pas, Lord Prince et Lord Potter se levèrent.

\- Nous vous attendons à Gringott's demain pour signer les papiers nécessaires, indiqua Lord Prince d'une voix froide en glissant un exemplaire du contrat face à eux.

Emeline vit le visage de son mari perdre toute couleur. Elle-même ne savait plus à quel sorcier se vouer. La menace était claire. En perdant son sang-froid et en insultant les deux Lords, Petrus avait parlé à mauvais escient. Les Parkinson auraient pu négocier les conditions, obtenir des appuis politiques ou financiers… En froissant ceux qui étaient venus demander une faveur, Petrus n'avait pas fait monter les enchères comme il en avait certainement l'intention, il avait acculé sa Famille.

Leurs invités partirent laissant l'air du salon crépiter de magie contenue. La surprise et la défaite marquaient le visage de Lord Parkinson. En avisant les restes du thé qu'elle avait si savamment préparé, une pensée tourna dans la tête de Lady Parkinson.

 _Tout ceci est un fiasco, un immense gâchis. Et nous le devons à notre Maître de Maison_.

* * *

\- Comment cela s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Pansy sur des charbons ardents à peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil de Potter House.

\- Parfaitement, répondit Severus en un rictus. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, Lord Parkinson a cherché à faire monter les enchères et Harry a utilisé la dette familiale. Nous signons les papiers demain.

Pansy exhala un soupir de soulagement. Le plan avait fonctionné. En étant bannie par Petrus Parkinson, elle ne souhaitait pas que ses liens avec les Prince et les Potter profitent à sa précédente Maison. Les Potter avait la possibilité d'imposer leur point de vue et pour cela, il avait suffit d'amener Petrus à la faute.

\- Je monte me reposer, déclara Harry, vidé magiquement et mentalement par leur dernière altercation.

Il ne vit pas les deux Serpentards le suivre de yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Pansy se retourna vers Lord Prince, le regard interrogateur. Que s'était-il passé chez les Parkinson pour que la signature des papiers ne soit pas synonyme de fête ? Qu'avait le jeune Lord Potter ?

Severus se contenta de soupirer avant de proposer un cognac à la jeune femme. Elle acquiesça et ils prirent place dans l'un des salons attenants à la bibliothèque de Potter House.

\- Il n'y a dans l'attitude de Potter rien qui ne nous concerne, expliqua Severus à la sorcière. Harry est heureux de notre arrangement et nous aurons les signatures nécessaires au contrat.

Rassurée, Pansy sirota une gorgée de son verre avant de s'enquérir doucement :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Severus fixa les flammes de la cheminée quelques instants, semblant choisir ses mots avec précision avant de répondre. L'ancienne Serpentard en profita pour se caler dans le fauteuil, se plaçant légèrement en biais par rapport à son ancien Directeur.

\- Je pense que Potter a vécu une rémanence, finit-il par avouer d'une voix sourde.

\- Pourriez-vous être plus précis ?

\- La réaction de Lord Parkinson, les mots qu'il a employé, le peu de cas qu'il fait de vous même si clairement il a tenu à paraître comme sincèrement préoccupé par votre bien-être… Tout ceci a renvoyé Potter à sa propre famille lors de son enfance, à sa propre situation pendant son adolescence.

Pansy resta coite. L'enfance d'Harry était un sujet qu'il n'abordait jamais. Elle n'avait pas pu voir de photographies moldues ou sorcières de sa famille de sang, celle par laquelle il avait été élevé. Si elle avait trouvé cela étrange, Pansy en avait rapidement conclu que son oncle et sa tante n'étaient pas des plus impliqués dans l'éducation de leur neveu. Pressentant un sujet sensible, elle n'avait jamais interrogé son employeur. Aujourd'hui Harry allait devenir son Lord et elle serait sa Consort. Il était peut être temps qu'elle se questionne.

\- Que savez-vous ? S'enquit-elle franchement en plantant son regard dans celui de Lord Prince.

Severus soupira. Elle crut qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, bottant en touche en l'envoyant discuter avec Harry. Pansy tourna son regard vers le feu et but une gorgée de liqueur. Elle masqua sa surprise lorsqu'au bout de longues minutes, il reprit la parole.

\- Potter et moi avions de leçons d'apprentissage de l'Occlumencie pendant la guerre.

Un reniflement échappa à Pansy. C'était absurde. A cette période, le Maître des potions et le Gryffondor ne pouvaient se faire suffisamment confiance pour qu'Harry apprenne quoique se soit. Son intuition fut confirmée par le plissement qui apparut à la commissure des lèvres de Lord Prince formant une esquisse de sourire.

\- Pendant ces cours, j'ai pu visionner des souvenirs de son enfance, de son adolescence, expliqua-t-il d'une voix atone. A l'époque, je n'ai pas saisi - ou n'ai pas voulu saisir ce qui revient au même - ce que j'avais sous les yeux… Plus généralement je pense que mon attention était centrée sur une seule chose : survivre le plus longtemps possible et garder cet adolescent impossible en vie.

Le corps de Severus était très tendu. Pansy pouvait percevoir à sa crispation combien parler de cela lui coutait. Pourtant sa voix était claire quoique concise et ses yeux aussi impassibles que d'ordinaire.

\- A la fin de la guerre, j'ai eu de nombreuses discussions avec _Dumbledore_ , émit-il en sifflant le nom de l'ancien Directeur. Après tous les _évènements récents_ , je suis intimement persuadé que Potter a fait l'objet d'une certaine maltraitance de la part de sa famille de sang.

Les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent tant de la confession de son ancien Directeur de Maison que du contenu de celle-ci.

\- Ils l'ont globalement ignoré et négligé, ce qui en a fait un être parfait pour se sacrifier _pour le plus grand bien_.

La colère était audible dans la voix de Severus. Elle la rendait abrupte, rocailleuse. Pansy se demanda s'il était en colère pour ce qui était arrivé à Harry, pour ce que Rogue lui avait fait subir ou parce que la situation provoquait une certaine résonnance en lui.

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu percevoir, poursuivit-il d'une voix clinique, la magie était anormale à leurs yeux et lui un monstre. Pour ce qui est du lien avec notre rencontre d'aujourd'hui, ce cher Petrus a qualifié notre relation de _monstruosité_.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce tandis que Pansy essayait de percevoir les implications de cette confession. L'impact que cela aurait sur sa vision d'Harry, sur la manière dont elle percevait Severus, sur leur relation… Elle essaya de comprendre la tension de son vis-à-vis.

\- Et comment qualifierais-tu cette relation ? S'enquit-elle passant instinctivement à une manière moins formelle de s'adresser à lui.

Severus ne réagit pas immédiatement, ni à la formulation de la question ni à son contenu. Pansy se leva de son fauteuil et se posta face à lui, à la même hauteur, le défiant du regard de s'en sortir par un trait d'esprit.

\- Je suis… mélangé, émit-il difficilement.

Elle l'invita à continuer d'un regard.

\- Vous êtes tous deux beaux, jeunes, incroyablement talentueux dans vos propres domaines. Je devrais être votre mentor, peut-être même votre père, en aucun cas votre amant. La morale, l'honneur, tout me dicte de me tenir éloigné de vous, de vous laisser vivre votre histoire.

Pansy avait le souffle coupé, elle souhaita intervenir mais Rogue poursuivit.

\- Mais je ne suis ni normal, ni sain et parfois je viens à douter de ce qui peut rester de mon honneur ou de ma dignité. J'ai fait et vu des choses bien plus terribles que tout ce vous avez pu réaliser pendant la guerre et pourtant je suis là, vivant, à souhaiter faire parti de cet étrange _partenariat_. En soit, il n'est pas monstrueux mais j'en viens à penser que je le suis.

Le regard de Severus était insondable. Il avait été honnête, parfaitement honnête et cet homme brisé venait de lui confier un dilemme qui faisait écho en elle. Combien de fois s'était-elle reprochée ses sentiments pour Potter ? Combien de fois s'était-elle morigénée pour ce baiser ? Combien de fois avait-elle culpabilisée d'être ce qu'elle était et de ne pouvoir le changer ?

\- Tu n'es pas plus monstrueux que nous le sommes, asséna Pansy d'une voix dure. Tu as ton passé, nous avons le nôtre, qui génère en chacun de nous son lot de souffrance. Et grâce ou à cause de lui, toi, plus que quiconque, peut faire le lien entre nous. Tu peux comprendre Harry parce qu'il a été manipulé depuis le début et c'est ton cas. La faute qu'il porte sur ses épaules tu la portes aussi. Le monde entier pourra dire que ce n'est pas la même chose, je crois que si.

Severus voulut intervenir mais elle coupa court à toute protestation.

\- Les fautes ne sont pas les mêmes mais la culpabilité qu'elles engendrent est semblable. Toi, tu comprends mes choix comme tu comprenais notre mal être à Poudlard, la haine des autres Maisons envers la nôtre, l'arrogance pour répondre à la détestation. Tu es aussi pragmatique que je le suis et comme moi, tu t'es senti seul, seul au point de tout donner pour avoir de la considération de la part d'autrui, au point de tout sacrifier pour faire parti de _quelque chose_.

Le Lord la sondait, une lueur étonnée et réflexive sur le visage.

\- Paradoxalement, ce quelque chose, c'est Harry qui nous l'a donné, conclut-elle à bout de souffle. Coup du sort, ironie amère ou simple chance, je ne saurai dire. Tel est ce que nous vivons et ce que nous allons vivre.

Son ton, déterminé, convainquant, habité, sembla infléchir le sévère sorcier. Une ébauche de sourire se forma sur son visage, teintée d'amertume.

\- Je suis spectaculairement mal préparé pour toute relation de ce genre, avertit-il d'une voix mortellement sérieuse.

\- Parce que vous croyiez vraiment qu'Harry ou moi sommes fonctionnels ? Répondit la jeune femme en retenant un rire. Nous n'avons aucun mode d'emploi – si jamais il en existe pour ce type de relations. Discuter honnêtement semble être la seule chose appropriée pour éviter que tout cela se termine en bain de sang – et encore, qui suis-je pour le savoir ?

La répartie de l'Intendante des Potter pénétra la réflexion de Lord Prince. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et se leva, tendant une main au sorcier.

\- Viens, Harry nous attend.

Severus prit la main et se leva précautionneusement, le regard fixé sur le sourire de la jeune femme. Elle tint sa main pour monter les escaliers et contrairement à la veille, elle prit le chemin de la chambre du Maître de Maison. Elle passa la porte, avisant la silhouette d'Harry couchée dans le lit. Se tournant vers le Serpentard, elle entreprit de se dévêtir diligemment. Une fois nue, elle se glissa sous les draps et vint retrouver la forme chaude de l'ancien Gryffondor. Poussant un soupir de bien-être elle se cala contre le corps d'Harry au moment où Severus les rejoignait. Elle sentit l'homme se rapprocher pour enserrer Harry et finalement Pansy dans ses bras. Bercée par la chaleur et le bruit de la respiration des deux hommes, elle s'endormit.

* * *

 **RAR**

Pour reprendre les bonnes habitudes, les reviews des personnes enregistrées ont toutes trouvées des réponses, elles sont sur vos boîtes mails ou dans l'inbox du site. J'ai répondu ici aux commentaires des personnes non-enregistrées sur le site.

lilou : Merci pour ton commentaire et ton vote. Comme tu le vois, la publication continue et je souhaite détailler un peu plus les suites de cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Je te souhaite une excellente fin de weekend !

Hope17 : La suite est maintenant publiée, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé et à très vite !

Artmis Rogue : Merci pour tes compliments et ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et que la fin du chapitre te plaira. Bonne fin de weekend et à très bientôt !

xys : Merci pour ton commentaire si enthousiaste. Je continue d'écrire la suite, en espérant que l'histoire continue à plaire. Pour ce qui est de Sirius et de Drago se faisant des mamours, je suis pas proprement persuadée que se soit réellement le genre de ces personnages. Au vu de leur précédente relation, le mieux qu'on puisse espérer est qu'ils arrêtent de se tourner autour en prétendant faire autre chose (rires). N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre-ci - même si on voit assez peu Sirius et Drago. Excellent weekend à toi !

No name : Salut à toi et merci pour ton commentaire. Pour tes demandes, je pense qu'elles seront exaucées même si le bon dans le temps ne représentera qu'un petit pourcentage de cette suite. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre t'a plu. Très bon weekend et à bientôt !

Yseute : Merci pour ton commentaire et ton compliment. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre-ci. Bon weekend à toi !

Rainbow girl : Salut à toi ! Cela fait un moment mais je suis ravie de retrouver tout le monde. Merci pour ton commentaire et ton enthousiasme. Comme tu le vois j'ai suivi la demande globale : j'écris la suite. Pour ce qui est des Weasley, je suis en train de voir ce que je peux faire au niveau de l'intrigue mais je ne promets pas grand chose en dehors du bonus - je ne sais pas s'il aura vraiment sa place dans une intrigue secondaire. Et oui, notre trouple a vu le jour et comme tu le vois, cela leur pose pleins de questions... J'espère que la suite t'a plue, n'hésite pas à me dire (oui je suis stressée). En tout cas très bon weekend à toi et à bientôt !

Pour : Excellent choix de pseudo ! Merci d'avoir participé à mon petit sondage et j'espère que la suite t'a plue. A très vite !

Guest : Salut à toi et merci pour ta fidélité. Je comprends que le _partenariat_ Pansy/Harry/Severus ne plaise pas mais il est annoncé de longue date pour justement permettre à ceux qui le souhaitent de stopper leur lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura plus convaincu. Excellent weekend !

Cassoulette : Coucou ! Contente de te revoir et de te répondre du coup ! Le chat va bien, il s'est gentiment acclimaté à son nouvel environnement. Merci pour ton commentaire et ton vote lors du sondage. J'ai pris une décision différente, ayant encore quelque chose à dire finalement sur ce sujet. Néanmoins chacun est libre d'arrêter sa lecture à n'importe quel moment et si tu le souhaites je t'enverrai un mp pour te prévenir de la publication de l'épilogue. Très bon weekend à toi et j'espère à bientôt !

Lils : MERCI ! Merci pour tes deux commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. Le second notamment pour m'encourager a bien porté ses fruits donc coeur et boule de coton-fluffy. Le temps m'a permis de faire un choix - parmi tant d'autres pour la poursuite de cette fiction. Il y avait beaucoup d'intrigues laissées en suspens et si je ne les résoudrais pas toutes, j'avais encore des choses à dire sur certaines. Une vraie suite, séparée, c'était trop pour moi honnêtement. Je voue une admiration sans borne aux auteurs capables d'écrire des centaines de chapitres sur leur ffnet ou capables de réellement faire des suites. Personnellement j'en suis incapable, je suis bien trop perfectionniste - je rappelle qu'il m'a fallu dix ans pour écrire ce que vous avez pu lire et c'est un challenge de chaque instant que de ne pas relire la totalité et corriger ce que je trouve aberrant. De fait, j'ai choisi de poursuivre de répondre à certaines de tes questions (mais pas toutes, je pense que tu verras lesquelles au fur et à mesure des chapitres). Je me consacre aussi à l'écriture d'autres histoires et je voulais pouvoir passer à autre chose à un moment (rires). En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et te souhaite une excellente fin de weekend !

Little Luna : Merci pour ton commentaire et ton vote. J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de ton attente et de ton enthousiasme. J'espère te relire très bientôt ! Bonne fin de weekend à toi =)

Bndct : Salut à toi ! J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo (en même temps l'un de mes personnages s'appelle Benedict) et je te remercie pour ton message enthousiaste et bardé de très jolis compliments. J'ai choisi de continuer un petit peu sur cette histoire mais malheureusement elle s'arrêtera un jour. Le truc chouette en revanche c'est que j'en commence pleins d'autres et donc peut être qu'on se retrouvera sur celles-ci. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu, n'hésite pas à me faire part de ton avis. Très bon weekend et à bientôt j'espère !

adenoide : Coucou ! Et oui Pansy rentre dans la vie (y compris la vie sexuelle) de Severus et Harry. Bon après comme tu le vois avec ce chapitre tout reste à imaginer pour eux. Ils sont d'accord sur rien et ça a l'air bien plus compliqué que prévu... mais ça va bien se passer. J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment à lire ce chapitre-ci. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de weekend ! A très bientôt.

Fan N : Et non, la fiction ne s'arrête pas comme cela ! En tout cas bienvenue à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre aura valu la longue attente qu'il a engendré. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de weekend et n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes retours ! A très vite !

Nessy : Merci pour ton commentaire absolument adorable. J'espère que la suite t'a plue et a été à la hauteur de tes attentes. Je te souhaite une très bonne fin de weekend ! A très bientôt.

* * *

 **Papotage spécial sur pleins de trucs**

Salut à tous !

J'espère que cette suite vous a plue et qu'elle valait l'attente qu'elle m'a demandée pour l'écrire. J'ai relu tous les chapitres - une torture pour une auteure perfectionniste je vous assure - pour qu'elle soit dans la même veine que les précédents. Il n'y aura pas énormément de chapitres en plus j'en compte au maximum cinq - épilogue compris mais j'avais encore quelques petites choses à mettre au point avant de laisser définitivement cette histoire achevée.

Le rythme de publication dépendra de mon travail et de ma motivation - je suis navrée je ne peux plus donner des dates et horaires fixes en les respectant. Cependant sachez que vous avez un levier pour faire grimper ma motivation : vos commentaires, vos mp, vos critiques constructives... J'apprécie aussi énormément les questions que vous pouvez avoir sur les personnages et je suis plus que ravie de parler de cet univers donc n'hésitez pas - généralement je réponds à tout.

En parallèle de cette histoire, j'en écris d'autres et si l'attente vous parait longue, n'hésitez pas à passer sur mon profil, je vous ferai bon accueil sur les autres également.

Dans l'attente de vos commentaires, je pars me ronger les ongles et engouffrer des fluffy-panecakes. Excellente fin de weekend à tous et à bientôt !


End file.
